The Harem War
by Vance McGill
Summary: The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches... but what if Voldemort wasn't the Dark Lord mentioned in the Prophecy? Harry discovers some shocking revelations. With his remaining friends, allies, and some new friends and allies, Harry flees England, in order to prepare for his destiny. Along the way he finds love... more than he might be able to handle!
1. STORY INTRODUCTION

**Title: The Harem War**

**Summary: The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches... but what if Voldemort wasn't the Dark Lord mentioned in the Prophecy? Harry discovers some shocking revelations. People who he thought were friends and mentors only wish to betray him. With his remaining friends, allies, and some new friends and allies, ****Harry Potter flees England, in order to prepare for his destiny. Along the way he finds love... more than he might be able to handle! **

**Rating**: **M  
Warnings: Harems, Concubines, Sexual Situations Involving Underage Teens (12-17), Teenage Pregnancy, Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Ancient**** and Noble Houses, Lords and Ladies, Severe Character Bashing – Dumbledore, some Weasleys, and others; No Horcruxes; other warnings labeled individually in chapters. Detailed in Introduction below.**  
**  
Ships: Main Ships Detailed in Introduction below.  
****  
****Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.

**INTRODUCTION**

I have never used a chapter exclusively for introductions before, but I've never really had a reason to. None of my stories have ever needed one. But the storyline for this one is kind of complicated – easy to follow, but there will several things happening that might be confusing. Also, this is probably my most risque story to date.

As of the date this introduction was posted, I have already written nearly twenty-five chapters. This is the first time I've never used my "publish when I complete a chapter" technique, and I am glad I did not. Because roughly about twenty chapters in or so I realized I needed to do a MASS EDIT. Some things either didn't make sense as they were, or didn't mesh well with other similar topics.

Even though I have twenty-plus chapters written already, I will not publish them all at once, but a couple at a time every few days or so. This is so I can do edits if needed before I am satisfied with posting the chapter

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION,** **WARNINGS, ETC**

Listed below are extended descriptions of various warnings, predicted topics and relationships that might cause questions by readers and reviewers:

**"THE HAREM WAR"** **TITLE/STORY INSPIRATIONS:**

To many of you, I'm sure you immediately connected this story to author Radaslab's story of the same title. While I had some inspirations and influences from that story – and there will be some very noticeable similarities – my storyline is quite different. However, "The Harem War" seemed like a good title for my story. So I went with it.

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

In this story, there will be multiple harem-like relationships consisting of two or more people, usually one male and multiple girls. Some of the major character relationships – those who will have major storylines in the story - are listed below, BUT NOT ALL of them. Some of these characters will have other romantic interests as well as the story goes on. But these are the planned relationships so far (some relationships will take SEVERAL chapters before they become included in the story. Most listed below are a major part of the story by the twentieth chapter).

**(Note 1: None of these lists are complete. Each and every one of them could have future romantic interests not listed. Original Characters will be included. As Concubines enter the story, those male names listed below may have a few – a couple of these names may be Concubines)**

**(Note 2: Harry/Hermione is the main relationship in this story, but he will be involved with several girls including those listed under his name below, as well as others not labeled.)**

**Harry Potter:  
Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Gabrielle Delacour (read more about Gabrielle in the VEELA explanation below), Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass.**

**Neville Longbottom:**  
**Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown**

**Remus Lupin:**  
**Nymphadora Tonks (maybe Amelia Bones)**

**Bill Weasley:  
Fleur Delacour**

**George Weasley:**  
**Angelina Johnson**

**Fred Weasley:**  
**Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell**

**OF VEELA:**

Gabrielle Delacour is older than in canon in this story. She will be thirteen years old as the moment of her introduction. At thirteen, she reached her first age of maturity – before her thirteenth birthday, she looked child-like (which is why Harry might have thought she was eight or nine) – at thirteen she literally grows up into a mature teenager. When it comes to sexuality, age has no limits when it comes to mature Veela. Thirteen is a common age for the beginning of a sexual relationship IF they have found their life-mate. Gabrielle's life-mate is Harry Potter, due to the fact that she owes him a Life-Debt due to what happened in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Once she became of a mature age, she would only choose Harry. However, due to Harry's romantic issues in this story, Gabrielle is far from his only mate. Her Veela attributes would make this complicated, because she would be possessive of him. Pheromones and smells of sex coming from her life-mate would make her crazy, unless she was in control of her cravings.

**RELATIONSHIP TYPES AND CONTRACTS**

Below are the various types of relationships that will be seen in this story, including Contracts:

**Polygamy:  
**Polygamous relationships and marriages are completely legal in the wizarding world. It is, in fact, common but rarely ever discussed in respectable situations. There will be several cases of polygamy in this story.

**Marriage For Emancipation  
**One of the topics in this story when it comes to relationships will be marriages solely so the couple can be Emancipated, before they turn of legal age (17 in wizarding world). That doesn't mean it will end up only that way, but it is a starting option. The emancipation process can be legally done through three ways: death of parents, teenage marriage or pregnancy. Once Emancipated, the Trace and all Tracking possibilities will be removed. Performing magic outside of educational purposes is completely legal once Emancipated.

**Betrothal Contracts:  
**Betrothal Contracts will be a huge topic in this story. Some Contracts were penned when various characters were infants. However, the Contracts would not become official unless one of two ways. 1) The Legal Guardian gives permission to make the contract official, 2) The boy in the contract achieves their Lordship, 3) The boy's sixteenth birthday is a month or less away – this date is suggested in case it is desired that the wedding takes place on their 16th birthday. The girl is not required to be sixteen. It is common for provisos and requirements for said marriage to be discussed during the initial meeting between the betrothed and their parents, or guardians, or suggested mentors. If the Female requires a Line Continuance Option, then they will keep their surname, or join it with their betrothed. The couple's children will take the Female's surname or joined surnames in order to extend the Female's family name-line. Boys can have more than one Betrothed. Betrothals can be passed on to the person's Heir, if the contract was voided or impossible to achieve due to death, incarceration, or inability to produce children.

**Masters and Concubines:  
Note: This is far different from those used in Radaslab's story. Will not become a major part of the story until roughly Chapter 30 or later. The description below is basically what the characters in the story will learn about Concubines in pamphlets or books)**

Concubines are basically a fancy word for sex-slave. In this story, the Concubines are more fantastical than is officially and definitively suggested in reality or outside the story. In the Great Britain wizarding world, Concubines have been outlawed for roughly one-hundred years or more. But, due to some Dark schemes and the Ministry's want for funding and money, the Concubine Law will be reenacted.

Once the Concubine Law is passed (in Great Britain), all British-born witches of bonding age (as described above) who are not excluded (as described above) will be a Concubine due to the magic surrounding the Concubine Ritual (a series of rituals only legally done by Ministry officials).

Any females of bonding age (between the age of twelve – or their first period [or the start of breeding age] - and one day before their seventeenth birthday) will automatically be made Concubines, unless there are special circumstances surrounding them, once the official Concubine Ritual is complete. However, once made a Concubine, they will remain one for life or until the Concubine Law is once again outlawed, then all magical slave-bonds surrounding them will be destroyed. During the era of the Concubine Law, once a girl turns breeding age she will become a Concubine. A record book exists of all available Concubines. Once a girl becomes a Concubine, it will be possible for them to be claimed (seen below).

Girls will not be made Concubines if: they are part of an active Betrothal Contract, married, or Emancipated before the date the Concubine Law is passed. Betrothal Contracts are illegal to create during the era of Concubine Law. Those Contracts which are inactive are voided when the law is active.

Master-Concubine Bond:  
Once a Master is given a Concubine (process described below), they must Bond with them. During the process, the Concubine must perform oral and have sexual intercourse – with fluids exchanged during both - with the latter involving a ritual of words done by the Master and Concubine (the Concubine will be forced to do it – ignoring the rule of Free Will.)

The Master can then either choose to keep the Concubine for themselves, or use for prostitution, lending them temporarily to others for entertainment purposes. The Bond can only be broken if 1) The Concubine Law is outlawed or 2) The Master decides to permanently marry their Concubine – though the Concubine must be agreeable with this through their own Free Will, or 3) The Master sells the Concubine to another Master (much different and more permanent than prostitution). Concubines can only become pregnant if their Master gives them permission (and can only bear their Master's children). If another person illegally attempts to Bond the Concubine to them without the official permission of the Concubine's Master, that person will be punished severely (incapacitating bodily harm or death based on intention).

Concubines are legally claimed by a Master through several ways:

Auction: Auctions are scheduled at often random times by the Ministry of Magic. All Concubine Auctions are done in the Ministry presence. Auctions will be announced in newspapers and in public a few days before the Auction. Anyone interested in attending the Auction will be able to receive a list of all available Concubines days before, for optimal preparation and plannings of purchases. At an auction, the Concubines (who do not have to be present) will be sold off to the highest bidder. The winner will became their Master. The Master will then be able to Summon their Concubine (described below).The Master will then be required to Bond with their Concubine (as described above) within two weeks or their Concubine will be put up for Auction again. Bidding usually starts from 100 to 500 Galleons depending on different attributes of the girl including: Blood type (Pure, Half, Muggleborn), age, body type, family social rankings, or whether they are a virgin or not.

Life-Debts: If a Preexisting Life-Debt (existing before the girl was made a Concubine) exists between Concubine and a wizard, and was completely natural – meaning not done through forceful or devious ways – the wizard gets automatic ownership of the Concubine without payment necessary. The wizard will receive notification of ownership, and will have the ability to Summon their Concubine (as described below). Once summoned, the Bond is still required within two weeks or the Concubine will be put up for Auction.

Sales and Gifts: As described above, Masters can sell or give their Concubines as gifts to another Master. These Sales and Gifts transfers all control over to the new Master. This is a different process than Prostitution. The proceeding Master must then complete the Bond.

Summoning Concubines:  
Upon ownership of Concubine, the Master will be given a pass-phrase, by documentation, to place on something that can be used to key their Concubine to them. It is usually something they wear at all times, for example, a ring or necklace. Once the Master puts it on, their Concubine will be given a collar, which can only be seen by the Master, those the Master allows. Summoning is not limited by distance. They can be summoned from anywhere in the world, and very few wards (all which are illegal) can stop the Summons.

Free Will:  
Concubines cannot willingly, and are unable, to betray, or permanently injure, harm or kill their Master, and vice-versa for Master to Concubine. In addition, A Concubine cannot kill their themselves, their Master or the Master's family. Masters cannot lose their Free Will when it comes to their Concubine (so they cannot unwillingly give away their Concubine). Punishment is usually done through less harmful ways, though a Concubine can rarely defy their Master unless A Concubine can refuse certain sex acts if it is harmful to them at that time being (due to illness or health). A Concubine will not speak unless spoken to first, nor will she speak her mind or give a Master their advice or opinion unless the Master wishes it. The permission only lasts in the presence of the Master, or until the Master refuses it – unless the Master wishes otherwise. Concubines will call their Master "Master" or "My Lord", but only the latter in public, unless the Master wishes otherwise.

Responsibilities:

In order to ensure a positive future for Concubines, all Masters will be required to give their Concubines a Ministry-mandated education, whether at institutions like Hogwarts or private tutors. All Concubines at institutions like Hogwarts will have strict education schedules (explained by the institutions spokespersons) in which the Master will be unable to control their Concubine for sexual and personal purposes during an allotted time. For example, during school hours, Concubines must be in attendance and cannot be summoned back to the Master during the education schedules. Outside of school hours, they can be summoned back to the Master. In public educational institutions, no Concubine will be in a class with another male student, even if said male is their Master and a student in the same institution

As well as education, Masters are required to keep their Concubines healthy, including food and medicine. If Concubines become pregnant (something only done through permission of Master), the Master is required to make sure that the Concubine has a healthy pregnancy. Clothing in public is required and should be respectful. In privacy, a Concubine's clothing is the choice of the Master – nude or skimpy clothing is common. If the Master chooses to use the Concubine for Prostitution, they are required to make sure the clients will not harm the Concubine through any means – this includes sexually-transmitted diseases.

**MATURE TOPICS, SEX AND SEXUALITY**

**Note: Mature topics, mostly through discussion, may take place before Chapter 20. Starting roughly around Chapter 20 or 21, sex scenes will enter this story. At the moment this introduction is published, I have written roughly 25 chapters. Anything after that chapter may be subject to change when it comes to the details below.**

All chapters with sex scenes will have warnings at the start. However, some characters like to talk in the middle of sex, so there may be important dialogue you might miss if you skip those.

The sex scenes and nudity depicted in this story are rather detailed, though with little or no vulgar terms and language. This may change as the story goes on if enough readers and reviewers request it. Due to the Concubine Storyline, the ages depicted in the scenes will be 12 or older. However, the detailed scenes will be with 15, 16, or 17 year olds and older. Scenes with the younger ages will be rare and not as descriptive (with a few exceptions for storyline purposes, those will be mentioned in Warnings in later chapters).

Relationships will be male/female, female/female, and male/multiple females of twosomes, threesomes or more. There will be little to no male/male in this story. There will be some sibling incest, mostly amongst sisters.

There will be teen pregnancy in this story. There will be some mildly descriptive discussions involving: medical, anatomical and human growth development.

**OTHER MISC DETAILS AND WARNINGS:  
**  
**CHARACTER BASHING  
**Various characters and relationships will be "bashed" in this story for storyline purposes. This includes these characters, but there will be more: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and some Order of the Phoenix Members. Due to spoilers I will not go into this more, but you will not like the characters. The Ron/Hermione ship will be bashed – this is NOT a Ron/Hermione story.

**LORDS, LADIES, HOUSES, AND WIZARDING POLITICS  
**There are four types of Houses in this story: "Ancient and Most Noble", "Ancient", "Noble" and "Minor". Mostly this has to do with the politics and Wizengamot in the story. Members of the first three types are able to Vote in the Wizengamot Council meetings. All four are able to vote in hearings and trials. There will be Light, Neutral and Dark families. The Heads of these Houses are referred to as Lords and/or Ladies Some wizards and witches can have more than one title of Lord or Lady through Inheritances. Wizards who have more than one Title to their name (such as Lord Potter and Lord Black) are required to have more than one wife if they wish to pass those titles onto their children. For example, the children of Lord and Lady Potter, or Mrs. Potter, will bear Potter children, and so on and so forth. All of this will be explained in better detail as the story goes on.

**HORCRUXES AND HALLOWS**  
You will not see Horcruxes in this story. However, the Deathly Hallows do exist in the story.

**VIOLENCE:  
**Most of the violence will be in the same range as in the Harry Potter books.

**OTHER STORY INFORMATION:  
**Update Rate: 1-3 chapters a week depending on how quickly I can get the chapters finished. May update more or less on occasion.  
Chapter length: Between 3.5-9,000 words, though 4k-5k is typical.  
Story length: I have no idea how long this story will be, nor at what point in the story will it end, nor if there will be a sequel.

I look forward to reviews questions and criticisms and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. CH1: A Change of Plans

**Chapter 1  
A Change Of Plans**

_July 24__th__, 1996_

In the smallest bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry Potter relaxed on his shabby little bed with the latest edition of the Daily Prophet newspaper propped up against his knees as he read through the articles.

Earlier that morning, as he fixed breakfast for the Dursleys – the only chore they ever wanted him to do anymore because they liked his cooking, though they never said so – he had heard on the Muggle news that a well-populated bridge in London had been the sight of a freak and brief tropical storm that seemed to target the bridge before it disappeared. The bridge collapsed and several Muggles were either killed or injured in the disaster.

He knew it had to be the work of Dark Wizards, possibly Voldemort, so he wasn't surprised when he had seen the real story in the newspaper. Three Giants and a half-dozen Death Eaters had attacked the bridge. The recently appointed new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour – who had replaced Cornelius Fudge after the idiot had resigned at the beginning of the month – commented that he would do everything in his power to make sure these Death Eaters were punished. In fact, it seemed they already had one Death Eater in custody: Stan Shunpike.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at the name. He knew who Stan Shunpike was. He was the conductor on the Knight Bus. There was no way he could be a Death Eater. Harry wondered if Scrimgeour was using Stan as a scapegoat. Just like Fudge and Crouch had done all those years ago with Sirius...

Harry shook himself, in order to stop himself from thinking about Sirius. But it was nigh-on impossible these days. In the isolation of his bedroom, there was very little to do but think. And he did think. He thought about a lot of things. Harry thought a lot about his dearly departed godfather. He thought about the battle at the Ministry of Magic, about how he could have done things differently. If he had used that mirror Sirius had given him... he might have realized Sirius was never in danger. Sirius never would have died. He never would have put his friends in danger.

His friends. He hadn't heard from Hermione or Ron since he had been at the Dursleys. Professor Dumbledore had advised him not to use Hedwig, since she was too familiar. So he could only rely on sending letters as replies to those he received. But he hadn't received any. Why? Was this last year all over again? Had Dumbledore told Ron or Hermione not to contact him? He desperately wanted to hear from his friends though. How was Ron feeling – was he healing from those brains had attacked him? Was Hermione healing well from that terrible spell she had been hit with? After all, she had nearly died...

Harry's breath hitched. He couldn't think about that. Hermione was alive. She was okay. He didn't know what he would have done if it had been different. If she had... he wasn't exactly great around the opposite sex. He was shy and unsure of himself around every girl. Every girl but her... why was that, he wondered. Was it because she was one of his longest friends? One of his most trusted friends? Why was he most comfortable around her. It wasn't as if he fancied her... right?

Harry thought about that. Did he fancy her? She was a cute girl. She was his best friend. He didn't think he was all that jealous when she dated Viktor Krum. If he fancied her, he would have been jealous. Ron certainly seemed to fancy her. Ron was quite jealous of Krum. He wondered if he would actually know if it he fancied her. Sure, he fancied Cho Chang, but that turned out to be a disaster. But he had never grown up knowing love, had he? The Dursleys never loved him. He assumed his parents loved him, because people like Remus and Sirius told him they did. But he didn't remember that. So he didn't really know what love was. He wondered if he should ask Hermione.

But how was he supposed to ask a girl if he fancied her or not? The thought made him laugh.

He sighed and put his mind elsewhere. In exactly one week, it would be his sixteenth birthday. In one week, Dumbledore was supposed to come by the house, pick him up and bring him to the Burrow to stay there for a month. At least, he hoped that was still the plan. He hadn't heard from Dumbledore nor any of the Order. When he didn't lock himself in his room, he went jogging around the neighborhood. Whenever he jogged, he had done his best to see if he could spot one of the Order members who were keeping an eye on him, like he knew they would be.

But the only other wizarding world citizen he saw the past few weeks was Arabella Figg. She smiled at him when he passed her by. As if she wanted to tell him something. But she never did. And he didn't feel like asking her about it. After all, it still hurt to know that she never told him she was a part of the wizarding world. Besides, he didn't entirely trust her. After all, she knew he was mistreated while growing up at the Dursleys. If she was contacting Dumbledore over the years... why hadn't she told him?

Then he realized... maybe she had. After all, hadn't Dumbledore told him he was well aware of the mistreatment Harry suffered? And yet, the man forced him to come back here every year. Why? Surely the man wanted to make sure he was safe and unharmed, especially since he was apparently the one destined to defeat Voldemort.

He frowned at that thought. He didn't want to think of that either. He sighed again and looked back at the newspaper. Then he heard an unwelcome voice.

"BOY!" the voice of Vernon Dursley rang from the bottom of the stairs, "Get down here now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and set down the newspaper, then placed it on his bed, and made his way out of the room and downstairs. His uncle stood there, with his arms crossed and his beady little eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"One of _your kind _is waiting in the backyard," Vernon said; "Go see what he wants so he'll leave. The state of his outfit... if the neighbors saw him..."

Harry was quite puzzled as he moved toward the back of the house. Was Professor Dumbledore here already? Was he leaving the Dursleys a week early? He made his way through the dining room, and stepped into the back yard.

"Good afternoon, Harry," a familiar voice said.

Harry turned and saw Remus Lupin standing a few feet away. He then realized what his Uncle meant by 'the state of his outfit'. Remus was wearing his usual shabby style of clothing, but at least it was passable as Muggle clothing.

"Remus," Harry said, "I was expecting Professor Dumbledore, but not until next week. I thought he was supposed to take me to the Weasleys on my birthday."

"I can't explain anything yet," Remus said, "At least not here. Gather your things. You're leaving the Dursleys early this year. Actually, you may never be coming back."

"Er... I need to ask you a security question," Harry said, "The pamphlets said I should. What is my Patronus?"

"It takes the shape of Prongs," Remus said, smiling. "What was in the tank in corner of my office at Hogwarts the first time you visited?"

"A Grindylow," Harry said.

"Excellent," Remus said, "Now, go and make haste! We must leave very soon."

Harry nodded and hurried back toward his bedroom, ignoring Vernon's screaming. He quickly collected up his trunk and all the belongings, as well as Hedwig's cage, where Hedwig was watching Harry curiously. Once he had a hold of everything, he made his way back downstairs.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Vernon demanded.

"I'm leaving early this year, Uncle," Harry said. "Goodbye."

Harry then hurried back to the backyard. Harry set his things down, and Remus pointed his wand at Harry's belongings. He did a few complicated movements with his wand. A moment later, all of Harry's belongings then vanished.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "You'll be reunited with your belongings soon. Have you ever Apparated before?"

"Er... maybe accidentally when I was in primary school," Harry said. "But I don't remember that too well, other than now I know it was accidental magic."

Remus gave him a reassuring smile. "That's alright. Don't worry – you'll be fine. Take my hand."

Harry did as was asked, and Remus counted from five to one. Suddenly, Harry was lifted from his feet, and felt as if he was being stretched through a narrow straw. His lungs collapsed, and he could barely breathe. His eyesight went dark. When he touched solid ground again, he groaned and went to his knees. He heaved and thought he might vomit, but nothing came out.

"Easy there, Harry," Remus said, "It always happens the first time."

When he was able to breathe and see again, Harry got to his feet and looked around. He was currently standing in what appeared to be a sitting room.

"Er... where are we?" Harry asked.

"We're in mine and Nymphadora Tonks' flat," Remus said.

"You two own a flat together?" Harry asked. "Going rather fast, aren't you? I didn't know you were even seeing each other."

Remus' cheeks flushed, turning bright pink. "We – err – aren't seeing each other. But we're posing as a newlywed couple. We've only been here for a couple weeks now. Very few people know we're here."

"Where is Tonks currently?" Harry asked.

"She's retrieving our other guests," Remus said, "Speaking of... we better move. This is the common Apparation landing."

Remus' advice was good. As soon as Harry and Remus moved toward the other side of the sitting room, a resounding _crack _was heard as four people appeared in the center of the room. Three of them immediately went to their hands and knees and groaned, gasped and/or whinged. Harry immediately recognized the new arrivals: his best friend Hermione Granger, her parents, and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was the only one standing. She looked her usual bubbly appearance and currently sported long blonde hair.

Hermione was the first to rise, and she immediately saw Harry. Harry smiled as he looked at her. She was okay and safe and alive. And she looked as good as ever, Harry had to admit. Hermione grinned and ran over to him, then grasped him in a hug.

"Harry!" she said, then continued rather rapidly, "Tonks said you'd be here, but I didn't want to believe her until I saw you. How are you? Did you get my letters?"

"Letters?" Harry asked, as he backed away from Hermione, "I didn't get any post, other than the Daily Prophet. I wondered why you and Ron weren't writing to me. You say you were? I didn't get them."

"I can explain that," Remus said, as he and Tonks helped Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were still rather wobbly, sit down on a couch, "It appears there was a Post-Repelling Ward around your residence this summer. We believe Albus Dumbledore placed it himself, along with several other wards."

"But... why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"A loaded question, that one, Hermione," Tonks said, "How about we sit down? Remus and I will explain everything to the best of our ability. Anyone want a drink? I'm buying! We have water and butterbeer for the kiddies, and a bit more stronger stuff for us adults."

"Butterbeer," Harry and Hermione said in unison; they looked at each other and both chuckled, then sat down together on a small loveseat.

"Water, please," Mrs. Granger said.

"Do you have any ale?" Mr. Granger asked.

Tonks summoned the drinks which all made their way to each individual in the room.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Tonks said. "Two weeks ago, the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting in Hogwarts."

Hermione's parents had questioning looks on their faces as they looked from Tonks, to Remus, then to their daughter. Hermione seemed to realize what they were thinking.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said, "I'll explain everything that comes up in this discussion later. If I had to explain every little thing now, it would take hours to get through this discussion." She looked back at Remus and Tonks. "Continue, please."

"Why Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Why not at Grimmauld Place?"

"The house went into lock-down after – after Sirius' death," Remus said, with a deep sigh, "The Order tried everything it could to get into the house, but it was no use. It won't open unless the new owner gives permission. As to the identity of the new owner – well, we have our suspicions. It could be one of a number of people."

"Anyway," Tonks said, "As I said, there was an Order meeting at Hogwarts a couple weeks ago. Heated words were passed around between the members. A few members, including Remus and I, wanted to know exactly what the Prophecy said – the one about you and You-Know-Who, Harry. This was after an article in the Daily Prophet surfaced, calling you the Chosen One – believed to be the one destined to rid the world of the Dark Lord."

"I am familiar with the article," Harry said, "I learned my mistake from last summer, and thoroughly read every edition of the Daily Prophet I received."

"Dumbledore refused to give up the Prophecy," Tonks said, "Remus and I believe he was afraid of what people might translate it into."

"I know the Prophecy," Harry said, "If you want to know it, I can tell you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked at Harry. "You failed to tell me that!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"I think it would be best if you tell us, Harry," Remus said, "It may give us answers to questions we've been asking each other lately."

Harry revealed the Prophecy's contents, quoting it perfectly – he hadn't forgotten a single word of it since he heard it. Hermione was in tears by the end of it. Harry clutched Hermione's hand, and she looked at him with a watery smile.

"Well," Remus said; he looked paler than usual, "It basically says what we thought it would. The most important is this: it doesn't say Voldemort's name. It simply says the Dark Lord."

"Why is that important?" Harry asked.

"Because that makes it an open-ended prophecy," Remus explained. "The Dark Lord could be anyone. The qualifications simply needed to be that your parents, Harry, simply had to defy that person three times. They defied a lot of people during the last years of their lives – especially when they were married – with both their actions and their words."

"And they had to mark me as an equal," Harry said, pointing to his scar.

"You're taking that too literally, Harry," Remus said, "Marking you as their equal could simply be words in a statement, or perhaps a belief. If this person believes you could defeat them in a fight, then that would mark you as their equal, in their opinion – fulfilling that part of the Prophecy."

"So why is Professor Dumbledore afraid of the Prophecy?" Hermione asked.

Remus and Tonks glanced at each other, and seemed to have a silent discussion. Remus then sighed and looked back at Harry and Hermione.

"There were some people in the Order," he said, "who labeled Albus Dumbledore as a 'possible future Dark Lord'."

"What?!" Harry and Hermione yelped.

"Come off it, Remus," Harry said, "He's the Leader of the Light. The only one Voldemort ever feared. He defeated Grindelwald."

"You're naming titles that the people of the wizarding world have labeled him as," Remus said. "Yes, he defeated Grindelwald. But did you know that as young lads, Dumbledore and Grindelwald were actually best friends?"

Harry blinked. Dumbledore was best friends with a future Dark Lord?

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "Are you saying that Dumbledore might also be the Dark Lord in the Prophecy?"

"That is what a few members of the Order of the Phoenix think," Tonks said, "Including me and Remus. This belief, this theory, split the Order in two. Those who supported the Dumbledore-is-a-Dark-Lord theory went into hiding after that meeting."

That includes the two of you, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "But there are others. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle, they contacted us just last week. They're apparently in the United States right now. Kingsley Shacklebolt is still in England, doing tasks for us. As is Mundungus Fletcher."

"Dung?" Harry asked.

"We're not exactly sure Dung actually supports the theory," Tonks said, "He just didn't want to be on the same side as Molly Weasley – he's afraid of her."

"Wait!" Hermione gasped, "Mrs. Weasley? Are you telling us –?"

"The Weasleys are on Dumbledore's side," Remus said, "Er – not all of them, however. We believe Fred and George are playing both sides, but they support me and Dora."

"Of course that could be because of Marauder idolization," Tonks said, with a grin.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Molly still believes the twins are on her side. Bill is with Fleur Delacour – they're with us - we have constant contact with the two of them. Bill is currently our spy in the Order. We're not sure about Charlie, but I think he's a potential ally. Bill seems to think so. Percy hasn't been in contact at all."

"Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ron idolizes Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Remus said, "Ron and Ginny are underage, so they are legally required to stay with their parents. But Ron... I'm sorry, Harry, Hermione, I don't know who he would choose between us and Dumbledore. Ginny – well -"

"She's never stopped fancying you, Harry," Hermione said, "Even when she had a boyfriend."

"And because she fancies you," Tonks said, "She would probably support you – if she was able to get out from under the thumb of her mother."

"If I may say something," Mr. Granger said, "You've been telling us that Albus Dumbledore is an apparent Dark Lord – an evil villain, basically? I'm sorry, but I haven't heard any proof, outside of what seems to be mob mentality, and the equivalent of a family feud. We're talking about Hermione's Headmaster – the Head of a school full of kids. You said everyone sees him as this 'Leader of the Light', which seems to be a pretty respectable title. Miss Tonks, you take me, my wife and my daughter away from our house and the only explanation you give us, is that we may be in danger. The only thing I can guess is you believe we're in danger from Hermione's Headmaster. Can I get more proof to your theories?"

"Since our theories center around the Prophecy," Remus said, "We'll begin with that. Harry, once you told me that you asked Dumbledore why Voldemort was targeting you."

"I asked him more than once," Harry said. "The first was at the end of first year. He said I was too young. He said the same in second year."

"If he would have answered you honestly, as he should have, when you asked him," Remus said, "And he did tell you about the Prophecy on that day, he could have began training you – especially if he believed it was your destiny. However, he simply refused to tell you. I wonder, Harry, if he would have told you when he did, had you not gone to the Department of Mysteries and saw the prophecy. I doubt it. He simply doesn't want anyone besides him to know about the Prophecy."

"And you believe that is because he fears what it could be translated into?" Harry asked. "That the 'Dark Lord' could refer to not only Voldemort, but Dumbledore as well?"

"Frankly, it may not refer to Voldemort at all," Remus said, "Only Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"The prophecy refers to a Dark _Lord_," Remus said, "What is Voldemort's real name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said, "He hated using the name because it was from his filthy Muggle father."

"Muggle father," Remus said, "Indeed. The only Muggle Lords in existence are royalty. So Voldemort is not a Lord, because his father wasn't. So.. he isn't a Dark _Lord._"

"So why does he believe he in the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Nobody in his inner circle going to tell him he's not a Lord," Tonks said, with a snort. "So they refer to him as 'My Lord'. So that is why he assumes it as so."

"And because he believes in the Prophecy," Harry said, "He'll still target me."

"Yes," Remus said.

"So Dumbledore is the true Dark Lord of the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "And I can see you want more proof. In your fourth year, Harry after the events in the cemetery – the Pensieve or Veritaserum could have been used for proof to Fudge that you were telling the truth. How much could have been avoided if Dumbledore suggested those options that evening?"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned, "Of course! That would have given enough proof to Fudge."

"Let us flash back to the end of your third year, Harry," Remus said, "when I was a Professor. How much of the events of the evening of Sirius' escape from Hogwarts could have been avoided if Dumbledore used his Pensieve or Veritaserum for evidence into Sirius' innocence? The two of you could have submitted your memories of the events in the Shrieking Shack."

"Once again, Fudge could have had undeniable proof," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Remus said, "Instead, Dumbledore suggested the route that, if successful, would free Sirius from the Ministry's clutches – however he would remain a fugitive."

"Because he was a fugitive, Sirius remained like a caged bird in Grimmauld Place," Tonks said. "Sirius' wish for freedom is one reason which lead to his death. Remus and I, and several others begged Sirius to stay behind, but he refused."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"If Sirius was made a free man," Tonks said, "He would have been made your guardian. You wouldn't have lived with the Dursleys anymore. Sirius, a man who cared for you deeply, would have had a say in decisions regarding you, Harry. Compare this to the Dursleys, who really didn't care about what happens to you."

"Also, every Muggle-raised and Muggleborn student," Remus said, "is required to have a Magical Guardian for emergencies and decision-making when their Muggle parents or guardians can't be available. The Headmaster of the school is usually the Magical Guardian for those students. Dumbledore was ensuring his control over you, Harry. Why? Because apparently you are prophecized to vanquish him. He went as far as to monitor you, Harry, so he could keep an eye on you."

"And just today," Tonks said, "I discovered he had those same monitors on you, Hermione."

"Wait," Mr. Granger said, "What are these monitors?"

"In Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts," Remus said, "There are several odd-looking objects, posing as random, unimportant artifacts. What they actually are, are transfigured monitors. These monitors have several charms on them. Tracking charms for location, as well as charms to keep an eye on your health, and several others."

"I found numerous Tracking Charms on several of your items at your house, Hermione," Tonks said. "Several items of clothes had tracking charms – mostly your unmentionables and underclothes – things that you were sure to wear. I removed all of them, of course, before we came here."

Harry felt Hermione shiver and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Hermione's headmaster placed tracking monitors on Hermione's intimate items of clothing?" Mrs. Granger asked. "He touched her clothing?"

"He probably did it while Hermione was still at school," Tonks said, "Away from her dormitory."

"There were also several tracking charms on your items, Harry," Remus said, "And your clothing, even some you are wearing. I cleared them all before we came here. I believe even Hedwig may have had a tracking charm on her."

"My invisibility cloak," Harry said, "How many times did I wear that around school? How many times did I have it on my person? He even asked me to keep it on me at all times at one point. There were probably Tracking Charms placed on it."

"Quite likely," Remus said.

"Why did he place tracking charms on Hermione?" Harry said. "I understand why he wanted to keep an eye on me – especially if he thinks I am destined to kill him - but Hermione?"

It wasn't Remus nor Tonks who answered Harry; instead it was Hermione who spoke up.

"It is all about control," she said. "From what you said, Mrs. Weasley is already loyal to Dumbledore. As long as that remained the same, Dumbledore could keep an eye on Ron. It is no secret he is one of Harry's best friends. Then there is me. I live in a Muggle neighborhood, I know how to use a telephone and other Muggle things. Things that Dumbledore, as a wizard, may not completely understand. Magic can't be used to trace telephone calls – magic is basically the equivalent of an EMP device, it would only destroy the phone. It is as if he is paranoid. I could contact Harry many ways outside owl post, and Dumbledore couldn't track that kind of thing. You said there were post repelling wards on Harry's house. I wrote a letter a week to him this summer, and rented an owl for the summer just so I could contact him. Dumbledore probably has all those letters."

"We believe Dumbledore is afraid of you, Hermione," Remus said, "Or rather, he's afraid of what you could mean to Harry, and for his future plans for Harry. And I believe he has been for a while. Basically his plans didn't include you in them, Hermione. Now, Ron, on the other hand, he might have hand-picked Ron to be Harry's best friend."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Tell us about the first time you met Ron and his family, Harry," Remus said.

Harry did as was asked. During much of his story, Remus and Tonks glanced at each other, and they looked quite troubled.

"Alright," Remus said, with a sigh, "Let us start with the very beginning. But we'll turn to Hermione first. Hermione, how did you figure out how to get onto Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters?"

"Professor McGonagall instructed me," Hermione said, "She basically walked us through the method – well, the best she could without us actually visiting King's Cross."

"Harry, I believe Hagrid helped you go shopping for school," Remus said, "Did he tell you how to get onto the Platform?"

"No, he just handed me my ticket," Harry said.

"Hmm... I imagine Dumbledore instructed him to take you shopping," Remus said, "Dumbledore might have even walked him through the process. Next, we go to the first thing you heard from Molly Weasley. She talks about Muggles in a loud voice in the middle of a crowded area, full of Muggles."

"Risk of violating the Statute of Secrecy," Tonks said, "As an Auror, I might have had to arrest her for that. At the very least I would have given her a strict warning."

"Then she asks her children where the platform is," Remus said. "Molly went to Hogwarts for seven years, and her children were going to Hogwarts for over a decade by then. Nearly two dozen years of Molly visiting the platform, and she had to ask where it was? Or... was she simply making sure she said those key-phrases so you would hear her if you were in the area?"

"It seems plausible," Hermione said.

"Then we'll move to Ron on the Hogwarts Express," Remus said, "Harry, you said that he specifically stated that 'everywhere else was full'." Remus snorted. "In my seven years of riding the Hogwarts Express, the train had empty seats everywhere. And in my years, we had a larger number of students attending. I'll eat my wand if the train was full. No, Ron deliberately chose to sit with you. Why? Perhaps because it was suggested to him by his mother or Professor Dumbledore. Your best friend, Harry, was hand-picked for you."

"I remember Sirius telling me something rather interesting too," Tonks said, "During the Triwizard Tournament, Ron – your best friend – didn't believe that you hadn't entered your name into the Goblet. He had been your best friend for over three years by then. Face it, Harry, Hermione – Ron was only acting as your friend. He was probably asked to do so by Dumbledore. He might have even been spying on you. Hermione, you and Ron seemed to argue constantly – perhaps it was because he was trying to make Harry angry with you? Perhaps it was Dumbledore's ploy to remove you from Harry's influence."

"You're right," Hermione said, "Sometimes it even might have succeeded for a brief period of time. That broomstick fiasco?"

"I remember that one," Remus said, nodding, "I wondered why you two weren't speaking."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione said, "We know better now."

"I have a question against your theory," Harry said, looking back at Remus, "If Dumbledore thinks I am destined to kill him, why hasn't he killed me yet?"

"We believe that, in his mind, he still believes the Prophecy could mean Voldemort," Remus said, "He wants you to defeat Voldemort... or be defeated by him. If you don't defeat Voldemort, and die in the process, but still weaken him anyway, Dumbledore could kill him."

"Or you could defeat Voldemort," Hermione said, with tears in her eyes, "and be weak enough after the battle for Dumbledore to ambush you afterward."

Harry frowned. That was entirely plausible. "He wants to kill two birds with one stone by making me fight Voldemort."

"Yes," Remus said.

"I have another question," Mr. Granger said, "What was your plan after 'rescuing' us from our house? What do we do now?"

Remus and Tonks glanced at each other. Remus then sighed and looked back at Hermione's parents.

"Mr. Granger," Remus said, "I'm not going to lie to you. Dora and I debated all morning on what to do when it came to the two of you. Before that debate, it was only Harry and Hermione in our plans. But then we realized, Hermione would go nowhere unless the two of you were either with her or safe."

"Wait," Mr. Granger said, "Go where?"

"Anywhere but your home," Remus said. "You've heard our explanation. Hermione's in danger from Dumbledore and probably those who support him, either through their own choice or Dumbledore's control and manipulations. He believes she might interfere in his plans for Harry. When we discovered there may be Tracking charms on Hermione, which Dora confirmed today, we realized he was beginning to implement plans to do something to her: whether it be kidnapping her or worse, we don't know."

"Dumbledore is obsessed with his plans for Harry," Tonks said, "You have to understand, the man is about one-hundred and fifty years old. Witches and wizards can live to be that old. Over the past year, the Daily Prophet has been releasing articles, claiming Dumbledore is deranged or senile. I believe one or two may have even called him Dark. Those articles may have lead to paranoia. It is that paranoia that sparked all of this. He may truly be deranged or senile, but we are sure he is Dark. Those articles, Harry discovering the contents of the prophecy, and finally everyone believing Harry is the Chosen One – they finally made him snap."

"Those Order members we mentioned earlier," Remus said, "Those who are our allies are currently busy gathering other allies. Once we can unite with these allies, our plans are to leave the country. Where – well, we can't tell you that yet. Simply, because we have a number of possible destinations. There is also one other worrying issue. Because Harry and Hermione are underage, if they do magic, they can be Traced. Of course, we could simply ask them to not do any magic. But... they are magical beings. It is in their nature to do magic. Before too long, they're going to slip up – no offense to either of you, Harry, Hermione, it could happen to the best of us – and the Trace would activate, and the Ministry of Magic would find them. Followed shortly behind by Dumbledore and his allies."

"There are two ways to remove the Trace," Tonks said. "The first would be when they turn seventeen. Hermione turns seventeen in late September. But that is too long to wait. So, the other option is to Emancipate them."

Hermione gasped. "That would work! But... there are only a few ways to assure Emancipation. I can think of three. The first would be if the parents of the underage person were d-dead. Definitely not an option. Harry, unfortunately, bot not me. The other two... _oh, my!_"

"What?" Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger said in unison.

"The other two ways to assure Emancipation," Hermione said, with a small and nervous voice, "is through underage marriage... or pregnancy..."

"Absolutely not," Mr. Granger said.

"Sir," Remus said.

"Was this your idea for my daughter?" Mr. Granger interrupted Remus, before he could say anything more, "Make her an underage bride?"

"While I will admit that Hermione is correct," Remus said, "Their marriage certainly wouldn't have to be permanent."

"You have a poor idea of marriage, Mr. Lupin," Mr. Granger said, "Especially if you believe that."

"My apologies," Remus said, "I didn't mean it that way. Officially, Harry and Hermione would simply pose as a married couple. Yes, they would have to go through with a wedding and they would certainly legally be married. But the Wizarding Wedding rituals, which make their marriage more permanent, would only be done if they decided to do so. Otherwise, it just needs to be a temporary marriage. But they would be doing it for their own safety, because it would make them legally Emancipated. Whether they would want to remain married, after the war is over... well, that would be up to them, of course."

Harry turned to Hermione who was looking down at her lap, obviously embarrassed.

"You don't have to make any final decisions today," Remus said, "Tomorrow, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour and one of the Goblins of Gringotts are coming here with a few important papers. Sirius' Final Will and Testament will be read tomorrow. At least... the part of it which is meant for those of us here today. So... Mr. Granger, you can discuss all of this with your wife and daughter in private, if you wish."

"Rest assured we will be having a discussion," Mr. Granger said, "Are we finished here?"

"I believe that is all we can discuss for now," Remus said, "When we realized we were going to have guests stay over, we set up a couple of wizarding tents in the guest room, one for Harry, and one for Hermione and yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I assure you, they are quite comfortable."

"Come, Mum, Daddy," Hermione said, "I'll show you the wonders of wizarding camping, and we can also have a discussion."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded and stood up. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, and he hugged her close to him.

"Good luck," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled and stood, then followed her parents out of the room.

"Well," Tonks said, a few moments later, "I'm not a Legilimens, but I think that little lady fancies you, Harry."

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Wow, is it really nearly seven-o-clock already?" Tonks asked rhetorically, "I think I'm going to throw a few things together for sandwiches."

She stood and walked out of the room.

"You said Sirius' Final Will and Testament, Remus?" Harry asked, "When did he make it?"

"His first Will was made a few days after James made him your godfather," Remus said, "But I know he sent an updated Will by Owl Post sometime around Christmas this past year. Even though he was a fugitive, the Goblins didn't care. He didn't give me any clues about what he was putting in it, however."

Harry nodded. "And Voldemort? Do we know what he is up to? I read that Ollivander was kidnapped, and also just today, I saw the news about the attack on the bridge."

"That is about it," Remus said, "Earlier I told you that Kingsley Shacklebolt is still in the country. The truth is that he is guarding DMLE Head Madam Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. There are rumors that Amelia is being targeted by Voldemort. When we find a new place to stay, Amelia and Susan might live with us."

Another thought came to Harry's mind. "Hermione and I aren't going back to Hogwarts in September, are we?"

"The smart answer would be no," Remus said, "And you may not be the only ones who don't go. It depends on what happens during the rest of the summer."

Harry nodded and relaxed against the couch. He thought about the discussion he had just been a part of. Out of everything, one crucial portion of the discussion was at the front of his thoughts.

Could he marry Hermione – whether it be a short and fake marriage or a real one – if it meant that he and Hermione would be Emancipated? If it meant that Hermione would be that much safer from harm?

He wondered if Tonks was right. Did Hermione fancy him? Did he fancy her? If that was true, and they did marry it would certainly make it easier.

He then realized... The answer was easy. He wanted Hermione to be safe. He never wanted to see her hurt again. Watching her nearly die in the Department of Mysteries almost killed him.

So the answer to his earlier questions was indeed easy. There was only answer to whether or not he could marry her.

Yes... yes, he could.

* * *

**First chapter finished.**

**Next chapter: Harry and Hermione have an interesting late-night discussion.**


	3. CH2: A Discussion After Dark

**Chapter 2  
A Discussion After Dark**

**Author's Note: For those of you who like fast-paced stories, I give you early warning. By the time chapter 25 comes around, less than 10 days have passed chronologically. This is not a fast paced story by any means. When I thought of how many chapters this story would be, my only conclusion was this: If I get close to 100 chapters and the story isn't over (very likely due to complex plot), I'll find a good place to split it and call this Part 1, then begin a Part 2.**

* * *

_July 24__th__, 1996_

Later that evening, Harry was laying in a bed inside one of two wizarding tents set up by Remus and Tonks for the invited guests. He had been in a tent like this before, just two summers ago during the Quidditch World Cup. The tent was half the size of Remus and Tonks' flat. It had a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and a sitting room.

He had just finished up a small dinner of deli sandwiches that Tonks had provided. Harry thought he would see Hermione during dinner, but she and her parents were apparently still having their discussion. He wondered what they were talking about. They were quite likely discussing him. After all, Mr. Granger didn't voice a request for a discussion until the topic had to do with the prospect of him and Hermione getting married.

Harry's insides twisted at the very thought. Were Hermione's parents going to refuse the idea of her marrying him, even if it was only so they could be Emancipated? Even if it meant protecting their daughter? He didn't know the answer to that question, but he wanted to know. He wanted to speak to Hermione as soon as possible.

As if his thoughts about her had summoned her, he heard Hermione's voice.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, "Remus and Tonks said you had come in here. Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Before Harry could move, Hermione stepped into the tent's small bedroom. Her eyes were red, and it was quite evident she had been crying recently.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

He was about to suggest that they could move to the tent's sitting room, when Hermione sat down on the bed. She surprised him, when she crawled over toward him and sat beside him. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry feared she would start crying. He didn't know how to handle crying girls, even if the girl was his best friend. His recent experiences with Cho Chang made that very evident.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, "I don't mean – just about what happened earlier. I mean – Hermione, a month ago you almost died in the Department of Mysteries when that bastard hit you with a spell. I've wondered every day since I saw you last whether or not you were okay, and safe, and alive. I was so relieved when I saw you today."

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione said, "It was horrible at first. I had some bad marks on my skin, but they were healed after a couple of weeks or so. The potions I had to take at home for a couple weeks made me sleep in until after noon most of the time. I hardly ever sleep in, so that was strange. They also made me skip one of my monthly cycles. That was kind of nice, but odd at the same time. Especially since missed periods usually mean that you are pregnant."

Harry coughed. Hermione giggled.

"I'm definitely not pregnant, Harry!" she said, "I'm still a virgin, last time I checked! And don't you dare say anything about that one either! I meant that figuratively."

"My lips are zipped!" Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, then she sighed, "Harry, I'm fine now. I'm here, and safe and alive."

"I'm so relieved,' Harry said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione smiled softly, then she sniffled.

"I am going to guess that your discussion didn't go very well," Harry said.

"The discussion isn't over, I don't think," Hermione said, "I might have walked out in the middle of it."

"Might have?" Harry echoed.

Hermione scoffed. "Fine. I walked out."

"Are they searching for you?" Harry said, "Because, if so, then maybe it isn't the best idea for – er – us to be – you know – together on this bed."

"I don't care," Hermione said; she raised her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked at him, "They're already under the impression I've been lying to them about my apparent love-life."

"Why would they say that?" Harry asked.

"Because I told them I had no issues with the possibility of a marriage between us in the very near future," Hermione said, "Don't get me wrong – it isn't something I was planning on. But, if it came down to it..."

Hermione shrugged. Harry attempted a smile, but the shock of hearing these words come from Hermione was simply causing him to stare at her. Before now, he had feared that she would oppose the thought of marrying him, even if it only meant that they could be Emancipated. But it seemed she was thinking in the completely opposite direction.

"When I told them I was welcome to the idea of getting married to you," Hermione continued, "Daddy accused me of lying to him about my love-life. He and Mum knew about my – er – very brief fling with Viktor Krum, thanks to letters I wrote to them while at Hogwarts. It didn't help that, last summer, I made the mistake of mentioning Viktor's invitation for me to visit him in Bulgaria."

"But you didn't go to Bulgaria," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Because I received a letter inviting me to Sirius' house. Once I realized you would eventually be there, all thoughts of going to Bulgaria vanished. Daddy seems to think that because I chose to visit you, that we've been romantically involved since last summer, or even longer – possibly even an off-and-on romantic relationship. He thinks this whole discussion about marriage, and my openness to discuss the possibility, only seems to solidify it."

"I could just tell him that we're only friends," Harry said.

"I don't know if it would work, Harry," Hermione said. "They're already upset with me to begin with."

"Why?" Harry said.

"I... I've been keeping things from my parents," Hermione said, "About Hogwarts, about some of what we've gotten up to in the past. My parents knew nothing about me being Petrified until tonight."

"You kept that from them?" Harry asked. "Wait... how did they not know? They're your parents."

"Remember what Remus said about Magical Guardians?" Hermione asked, "Professor Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian – as a Magical Guardian, it is his job to take care of responsibilities when I am at Hogwarts. Because my parents are Muggles, they don't understand several things about our world. The reason I've been talking to them for so long tonight, is simply because my explanation took so long. It was a lot of stuff that I had to tell them. I've literally told them barely anything about my time at Hogwarts, before tonight – nothing about the dangerous stuff anyway. Simply because I was afraid they wouldn't let me return to Hogwarts if I told them the truth."

"Well, Remus seems to be under the impression that we're no longer going to Hogwarts," Harry said, "So I don't think you have to worry about them stopping you from returning."

"I was afraid of that," Hermione said, grimly, "If everything Remus and Tonks said about Dumbledore is true, then it is the last place we want to go now. However, you are forgetting something, Harry. Once I am either of age, or Emancipated, my parents don't have a say in my life anymore. So they won't be able to stop me from doing anything."

"They're your parents, Hermione," Harry said, "I can understand if you're angry with them, but you shouldn't talk like that."

"I don't want to talk about them anymore, Harry," Hermione said. "Until they're more agreeable with what I want, I don't care what they have to say."

Harry decided not to argue with her. She seemed quite resolute in her decision, and he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. It wasn't wise to argue with her during times like anyway. He studied her for a moment, as he pondered about whether or not he wanted to say what was on his mind. Then he decided to say it, damn the consequences.

"So... you'd have no problem with us getting married?" he asked, "Even a brief and fake marriage?"

"You're my best friend, Harry," Hermione said, "If it comes down to between getting married or something worse happening to us, I would happily become your wife. Even if, you know, it was only long enough for us to get through these Troubles with Dumbledore, the Order, and – and Voldemort. What about you?"

"If it meant keeping you safe from harm," Harry said, "I'd go through with it tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. She stared at him for a moment, biting her lip and looking deep in thought. Harry privately thought she looked quite cute with that expression. Then she looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"Harry," she said, "Have you – er – thought about what Remus and Tonks told us tonight? Aside from the whole Emancipation thing."

"Are you joking?" Harry asked, "When I'm not thinking about the prospect of getting married, it is all I'm thinking about."

Hermione giggled, then sobered up a moment later. "It seems weird, doesn't it? The thought of Professor Dumbledore possibly being a Dark Lord. I mean – he's our headmaster! He -" She sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to say that he's done so much for us. But – what if all that he did wasn't for us? But for himself – for his own selfish reasons? I hate saying that about someone who I once thought of like a mentor, but... ever since Remus and Tonks told us about what he's done, things have seemed so clear now. There are things in the past that I never thought twice about until now."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"At the welcoming feast during first year," Hermione said, "he announced in front of the whole school that the third floor corridor was forbidden to anyone who didn't want to die a 'very painful death'. If he wanted to keep what was hidden behind a locked door on the third floor corridor a secret, then announcing the dangers of it to a whole room of preteens and teenagers isn't exactly the best way to do it. I assure you, half of those students were probably quite curious about what was behind that locked door. I'm surprised there weren't more people who attempted to open the door. Which, mind you, I was able to open with a simple Alohomora Charm, a first year spell!"

"For a place which was holding a valuable object sought for by Dark wizards," Harry said, "It wasn't very well defended, was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Three first-year students were able to solve the traps and puzzles defending the Stone. It is almost as if we – or rather _you_ – were meant to find the Stone, Harry. What if you were? What if Dumbledore was testing you?"

"Testing me?" Harry asked. "For what? Seeing if my eleven-year old self was powerful enough to defeat him like the prophecy says?"

"Let me finish," Hermione said, "You discovered the Mirror of Erised during Christmas Break that year. Which was oddly placed in an empty classroom, instead of the staff room or somewhere only the staff could go. A powerful and dangerous artifact like that out in the open for any student to find. Seems kind of strange. And then there is the fact that Dumbledore told you exactly what it did, even though he was planning on using it to protect the Stone."

"Then he told me it was being moved elsewhere," Harry said, "Translation: to the third floor corridor, to guard the Stone."

"As far as we know, the Stone had been at Hogwarts since your birthday when Hagrid took it to Dumbledore," Hermione said, "Where was the stone between your birthday and the time it was placed in the mirror that year? Why wasn't the mirror guarding it then? Quite fishy, all of this. Yes, Harry, I think Dumbledore was testing you. We broke a dozen school rules for doing what we did. Instead of a punishment, we were rewarded! Or rather, maybe _you _were rewarded for doing exactly what Dumbledore wanted you to do? Maybe he was checking if you were powerful enough to defeat him. Or seeing if you could destroy Voldemort? You destroyed his shade, but it might have told Dumbledore you were well on your way – exactly what he wants in order for your inevitable fight..."

Harry frowned. "That could kill me in the end, whether it be Voldemort or Dumbledore."

"It won't, Harry," Hermione said, "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Harry smiled. He wanted to believe her.

"Then there is second year, and the Chamber of Secrets debacle," Hermione continued, "The Chamber was first opened fifty years ago. Why hadn't Dumbledore investigated the Chamber of Secrets in those fifty years between the two times it was opened? Also – students were getting Petrified, and spiders were fleeing Hogwarts every time there was an attack. Pretty specific clues to what was behind the attack. Don't you find it odd that it took a second year like me to be the first one to find something about the Basilisk? How did Professor Dumbledore and the other members of the staff not figure out anything about it? Also I find it quite odd that it took so long for the Ministry to become involved. Students were getting Petrified. You would think that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have become involved."

"Unless Dumbledore was keeping it from them," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "And thanks to Remus and Tonks, I think I can tell you why he didn't want to involve the Ministry. He knew the Heir of Slytherin was hunting Muggleborns. If I was already a threat to him, then he was probably hoping I would get killed by the Heir."

Harry clenched his fists. Hermione seemed to have noticed, because she took his closest hand in hers. He calmed down almost instantly.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said, "I'm right here."

"I know," Harry said, "Thanks, Hermione."

"Always," Hermione said, with a smile. "And let's not forget, after all was said and done that year, instead of punishing you and Ron for breaking multiple school rules, you were rewarded with Awards for Services to the School."

"He was rewarding me for passing another test," Harry said. "For killing another shade of Voldemort, and taking another step toward his plans for me."

"It certainly seems so," Hermione said, nodding, "Moving on to third year. Remus and Tonks already voiced the main issue. Dumbledore should have had us place our memories of what happened in the Shrieking Shack, in his Pensieve so Fudge could view them. Instead, he let us – two young students - risk our necks. Two students using a dangerous artifact instead of someone far more experienced."

"So it seems he was testing me again," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Funnily enough, he sent us on this mission, all whilst knowing that Dementors were roaming the grounds that evening, as well as a werewolf. Seems like a great opportunity to chance another shot at getting rid of me again."

Harry grimaced. Another attempt on Hermione's life... how did he not see it before?

"In the end, we succeeded," Hermione said, plowing on before Harry could linger on his thoughts, "Sirius remained free and alive..."

"But still a fugitive," Harry said, nodding, "if Fudge viewed our memories in the Pensieve, Sirius would have been a free man."

"And as Remus and Tonks explained," Hermione said, "That was something Dumbledore apparently didn't want, because of what it would mean for you. Fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament. Oh, Merlin, where should we begin? How about with Barty Crouch, Junior posing as Mad-Eye Moody? Professor Dumbledore and Moody were long-time friends."

"They seemed like good chums during the hearings I saw in the Pensieve," Harry said.

"They're very good friends," Hermione said, "They fought together in the First War, and the Grindelwald War. So how was Crouch, Junior able to pose as Moody for so many months without Dumbledore discovering something?"

"You think Dumbledore knew Mad-Eye was being impersonated?" Harry asked.

"The evidence points to it," Hermione said. "I am sure he either kept his eye on the man, or had the other Professors doing it for him. Which is why he was able to rescue you from Crouch after you returned from the cemetery."

"He did say the real Professor Moody wouldn't have led me away from him like that," Harry said.

"Which means he was watching Crouch," Hermione said, "How could he not have had his suspicions beforehand? Maybe I am wrong, and he didn't know about Crouch for the entire year, but he should have confronted Crouch the moment he had his suspicions about the man."

"Maybe he thought Crouch would kill me," Harry said.

"True," Hermione said, "Which might be why he didn't give up Crouch. But... he rescued you that night because Voldemort had returned,. He could have let Crouch kill you, but as we figured out – he needs you. Then there is your entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. Harry, correct me if I am wrong here. The Tournament is meant only for students and participants of legal age, correct?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And it was a magically binding contract?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Crouch, Senior said those exact words."

"You should have been Emancipated the moment your name came out of the Goblet, Harry," Hermione said. "Because,according to the magically binding contract, it thought you were legally an adult. But somehow, that didn't seem to happen. Because, as we know from what happened the summer before fifth year, the Ministry knew that you had used the Patronus Charm. It would take a pretty powerful wizard to override a magically-binding Emancipation."

"Dumbledore," Harry said, "Which means he'd be capable of overriding ours if we – you know – married."

"Marriages have a more solid contract," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Especially if we go through the Ritual Remus described. Besides, you didn't actually put your name into the Goblet on your own. So that helped when breaking the process of Emancipation. It was a weaker connection. Next – another possible threat on my life happened in fourth year."

"When?" Harry asked.

"The second task," Hermione said. "Do you honestly believe I was the person Viktor Krum would have missed the most, Harry? He has parents, and a brother and sister. Fleur's sister was brought over from France. Why couldn't one of Viktor's family have come in from Bulgaria? He talked about his family all the time. If I was on his list of people he'd miss the most, I'd be lower than his family."

"It was quite odd that you were picked," Harry said, "He barely knew you, after all."

"Indeed," Hermione said, "However, I have the answer for this one too. The judges picked out the victims the champions were supposed to rescue."

"And Dumbledore was one of the judges," Harry said.

"Why skip out on another chance at possibly getting rid of me?" Hermione replied. "I was at the bottom of the Hogwarts Lake, surrounded by the merpeople. He could have tampered with the charms which kept me in stasis and I would have drowned. It could have looked like an accident."

"So what stopped him?" Harry asked. "I mean – I'm extremely glad and relieved it didn't happen. But what stopped him from doing it?"

"Maybe he was distracted elsewhere," Hermione said, "After all, Crouch, Junior had recently stolen from Snape's personal storage. Maybe it was at that moment that he realized that the Alastor Moody walking around the school at that moment wasn't actually Alastor Moody. Between worrying about the survival of his prophecized Chosen One in the Tournament – especially if he read the signs about Voldemort's return - as well as being worried about one of his oldest friends, he was probably not entirely focused on whether or not I survived the second task."

"I swear, Hermione," Harry said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists again. "I will personally destroy him if he is threatening you in any way. If he isn't a Dark Lord, Dumbledore is still a threat to you and me. Prophecy or not, he will answer for what he has done to us."

"Allegedly done to us," Hermione said, "We don't have actual proof. This may all be coincidental."

"Do you really think it is all coincidental?" Harry asked. "Besides, you heard Remus and Tonks. If Voldemort is not the prophecized Dark Lord, who is aside from Dumbledore?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Fine, I agree with you, Harry. Dark Lord or not, Dumbledore will answer for what he's done. He'll answer our questions, or we won't be able to trust him anymore. Moving on. Harry, we need to talk about Ron."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Do you really think he's done what Remus and Tonks think he's done?"

"They were very convincing," Hermione said. "Are you saying we can't trust them?"

"Hermione, aside from you, Ron's my best friend," Harry said. "Sure, I won't deny that he's a git sometimes. He's done some pretty dumb stuff in the past... but so have I!"

"But what if Remus and Tonks are right?" Hermione asked, "What if Ron has only been your friend because Dumbledore asked him? His mother is apparently an ally of Dumbledore. And you know how Ron is when it comes to his mother. He'd do anything to make her see that he is a good son. Especially if he thinks he is the least popular, or least loved son of the family. Which I am sure he does – his self-esteem issues are worse than yours."

"I don't know whether that is an insult or a compliment," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. Then she sighed. "I just can't see past some of the things he's done. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been in that bathroom when the troll attacked. Quirrel said the troll was in the dungeon. How did the troll get into the bathroom two floors up?"

"You think Dumbledore lured it there?" Harry asked. "Even if he did, Ron wouldn't know that you would end up in the bathroom. You could have gone up to your dormitory."

"What if I was in my dormitory, but then got hungry and wanted to go to the feast?" Hermione said, "I would have ended up in the same position."

"Only, I might not have been able to find you then," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione said, "I wouldn't have been in the Great Hall when the troll attacked, Harry. Maybe Dumbledore hoped that I didn't find out about the troll."

"And you think the whole thing was started by Ron insulting you?" Harry asked. "Do you think Dumbledore was targeting you that early?"

"He is a Legilimens, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm sure he read my mind and knew how much I desired being your friend. All he would have had to do was tell Ron to insult me – he might have even told Ron exactly what to say to make me cry and run off to hide."

"So you believe Dumbledore was using Ron from the start," Harry said.

"I think so," Hermione said, "And I think Dumbledore knew exactly how to convince him to do it."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Tell me, Harry," Hermione said, "Do you think Ron is a good student? Education-wise? He doesn't like doing homework, and he isn't exactly a studious student."

Harry shrugged. "I guess he could improve..."

"Every year, I am admittedly surprised that he gets enough passing grades to move on to the next year," Hermione said. "What if Dumbledore promised him passing grades if he spied on you, on us?"

Harry frowned as he thought about what Remus, Tonks and Hermione told him about Ron that evening. From their very first meeting on the train when Ron might have been ordered to find him. He thought about the time when Ron believed, like most of the school, that he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. When he needed Ron's support the most, he hadn't gotten it. And he also thought about the various and numerous fights between Ron and Hermione – if Remus and Tonks were right, Ron had hoped the arguments would hurt his, Harry's, own friendship with Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione," Harry said, "I don't know what to think about Ron right now. Maybe I'll see Ron soon, and I can ask him about some of this stuff."

"You think he'd tell you?" Hermione asked, "You think he'd give you the outright truth? You're basically going to be accusing him of possibly betraying us."

"Maybe I'll invest in some Veritaserum before then," Harry said.

Hermione looked impressed. "That is a very good idea."

"Thank you," Harry said, with a smirk.

Hermione smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. Harry leaned his own head gently against hers and they remained in that position for a moment. Harry then realized there was something he wanted to do, something he wanted to ask her. He opened his mouth to say the words, but she beat him to the punch.

"As much as I'd rather stay here all night and talk to you," she said, "I need to get up and face my parents again."

"I thought you wanted to avoid them," Harry said.

"I can't avoid them any longer," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said; the voice in the back of his head was telling him to say the words now; he inhaled and exhaled. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked; in the midst of getting ready to stand up from the bed.

"Marry me," Harry said.

Hermione froze in place for a moment, then turned and faced him. She studied him for a moment, then spoke up.

"That wasn't a joke, was it?" she asked.

"I'd never joke about your safety, Hermione," Harry said, "If marriage is the best way for us to become Emancipated so that we can't be found by Dumbledore or others -"

He was suddenly interrupted by Hermione's lips on his. Shock caused him to remain quite still for a few moments, before he began to move his lips against hers and returned the kiss. The only thought that was going through his mind as he kissed her, was that her lips tasted good – better than butterbeer. He wasn't sure whether it was a few seconds or hours, but he decided it was much too soon when Hermione eventually backed away.

"I was right," she said, in a breathless tone.

"You usually are," Harry said, just as breathless, "But can you clarify?"

"You are definitely not a bad kisser," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry grinned rather stupidly, causing Hermione to giggle and shake her head. She then cleared her throat and stared at him for a moment. And then a moment became a few more moments, before she spoke up again.

"Yes, Harry," she said. "I'll marry you."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

Hermione giggled and pecked him on the lips again.

"But I really do need to go and talk to my parents," she said, then she moved to the end of the bed and stood up, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said, "Sweet dreams."

"Very likely," she said, then turned and left the bedroom.

Harry smiled and laid back in his bed. He rubbed a finger on his lips, reminiscing about those kisses. He wanted more. He couldn't believe it. Only a few hours ago, Hermione Granger was simply his best friend. And now... what was she? Girlfriend? They hadn't actually discussed the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Fiancee? Sure, but for all intents and purposes, if he and Hermione did get married, it was only for Emancipation and would last as long as they were in danger.

… Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione walked back into the other tent and found her parents sitting in the small kitchen. They were dining on deli sandwiches and were in the middle of a conversation. They turned when they heard Hermione approach. Hermione frowned as she looked at her parents, and debated about what she wanted to say to them. She needed to tell them about the conversation she had with Harry. At least... what happened at the end of it. She knew that much. But she couldn't do it if they were mad at her, or she at them. She inhaled and exhaled, then decided to attempt a treaty.

"I want to apologize for walking out earlier," Hermione said. "I know we don't end conversations angry in this family."

"We might have to change that rule," Helen Granger said. "Walking out allowed us all to calm down. Plus, it gave your father and I an opportunity to talk to each other about things. While we are not exactly thrilled with the fact that you've kept things about your time at school from us, I'm not exactly surprised either."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since that Hogwarts Professor – McGonagall, wasn't it?" Helen asked; Hermione nodded. "Ever since that day she came to our house, you've lived two lives, sweetheart. In one life, you are our daughter, our baby girl. In the other life, you are this young witch who entered a world that your father and I can't even begin to understand. What do we know about giant snakes able to kill with its eyes? To your father and I, werewolves are characters in scary stories we tell around the campfire. Evil villains like this so-called Dark Lord who killed your friend's parents – people like that are usually only seen in books and movies. We're strangers in a world where you belong."

"I'm happy being a part of both worlds, Mum," Hermione said, "I always have been."

"That may be," Helen said, "But – well – over the past few hours, your father and I have realized something we've been oblivious to for several years now. We're not the authority figures in your life anymore."

"Nor are we the most important people in your life anymore," Hermione's father, Richard, said.

"Daddy!" Hermione said, as she felt her eyes grow misty, "You know that's not true."

"Maybe not," Richard conceded, "But we're no longer the only ones on that list."

Hermione shrugged. "I can't argue with that."

"Hermione, I fear that earlier some lines and boundaries may have been overstepped," Helen said. "I have to admit, and your father agrees with me, that your love-life – whether it exists or doesn't – is your own business, and not ours."

"I won't deny what I said though," Richard said, "That Krum boy was too old for you."

"It was never a serious relationship, Daddy," Hermione said. "We kissed after a lovely night at a Ball, and after that, we hung out together. I could never have fallen in love with him."

"Because your heart was already taken by someone else," Helen said.

Hermione felt her cheeks go very warm. Had it been that obvious, even then?

"Until tonight, I wasn't so sure," Helen said, "There were two boys in your life who meant the world to you. I knew from the first letter you wrote about them that you would end up falling for one or both of them. It wasn't until tonight that I figured out who has my daughter's heart. Maybe you don't realize it yet, or maybe you do. You are smart enough and mature enough, after all. But you defended that young man quite well tonight."

"To the point that I was genuinely upset," Richard said. "Mr. Lupin can talk about fake and brief marriages all he wants, but he doesn't understand. I saw it in your eyes, sweetheart. You would be heartbroken if the marriage was only for your safety and protection from evil villains."

"Maybe you're right," Hermione said, "But I'll accept whatever Harry wants. Tonight he said that all he wants for me is my safety. He said that – right after..."

"Right after he asked you to marry him," Helen said; it wasn't a question.

"You knew?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"I guessed... accurately," Helen said. "He is a fine young gentleman. He obviously wants to protect you. So... what did you say?"

"I said I would," Hermione said. "I don't know what is going to happen, Mum. Remus said it himself. Down the road Harry and I might find that we want the marriage to be permanent. Technically, I'd be his wife, but it would just be for our protection. Nothing would change in our point-of-view. We'd still be best friends, as if nothing more had happened. I admit I'd be happy if he considered me his girlfriend. Because that is how I'd want our relationship to progress at the start. Daddy? You are very quiet."

Richard picked up his glass, which Hermione assumed had ale in it, and gulped down the contents. Then he sighed and looked at Hermione.

"In my time, a young man asked their intended's father for her hand," he said.

"Well, there's your answer then," Hermione said, "He's doing this for my safety. He's not thinking about an actual marriage."

"He is a very good young man," Helen said, "I'm sure if Harry was serious about marrying Hermione, he would have asked you properly, Richard. Of course, I am also sure he would have waited until after they were out of school."

"In a perfect world," Richard muttered.

"Daddy, you taught me at the age of five after Grandpa died that the world wasn't perfect," Hermione said.

"I remember, sweetheart," Richard said; he stood up and walked over to her, then hugged her and kissed her cheek. "At least he is a nice young man. Much better than that ginger, Ronald."

"Daddy!" Hermione scolded her father.

"You disagree with me?" Richard asked, backing away from her.

Hermione harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to answer her father. However, he seemed to take her silence for an answer anyway. He smiled smugly, wished her a good evening, then walked away in the direction of his and Helen's guest bedroom.

"Your father refused to talk about it with you," Helen said, "But there is another reason he isn't one-hundred percent agreeable with the thought of you marrying Harry. Let's just say he mentioned the words 'wedding night' to me."

Hermione felt her cheeks go very warm, and she stammered. "Mum – I – just because Harry and I would be married – that doesn't mean – we won't -"

"Are you one-hundred percent sure, sweetheart?" Helen asked, "It certainly sounds as if you and Harry will be participating in a contracted marriage, since it means you're gaining Emancipation. Contracted marriages aren't exclusive to the wizarding world, Hermione. There are such things going on every day in the Middle East. Most require consummation of marriage, before becoming official."

Hermione was about to argue that hers and Harry's marriage wouldn't be _official_ when she realized that wasn't the truth. Her mother was probably right. In order to gain Emancipation, it would have to be official.

"Something to think about," Helen said, "Good night, Hermione."

She smiled, stood up from the table and headed in the same direction as her husband. Hermione walked across the tent and into her own designated bedroom. Pyjamas – perhaps loaned by Tonks, because Hermione had forgotten to pack her own – were laying on the bed. Hermione changed into the pyjamas and crawled into her bed, then blew out the flame in the nearby lantern. In the darkness of the bedroom, she pondered her mother's words.

Consummation. It was possible that she and Harry would have to have consummate their marriage to be officially Emancipated. They would have to have sex...

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed.

She groaned into her pillow, surprised that it didn't catch fire from the heat in her cheeks.

* * *

**Another chapter finished!**

**Next chapter: Harry and Hermione have a discussion with Remus and Tonks, including wedding talk!**


	4. CH3: The Boy-Who-Lived

**Chapter 3  
The Boy-Who-Lived**

**Author's Note: This was a tough chapter to put a title on. While the subject of the title is brief in this chapter, it holds some importance in the story's future.**

* * *

_July 25__th__, 1996  
_  
The following morning, Harry made his way into the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table, reading the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, and Tonks working on breakfast at the stove. His lips turned up in a smirk as he gazed at the scene.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus said, looking over the top of the newspaper, "What is so humorous so early in the morning?"

"This," Harry said, motioning at Remus then Tonks. "It looks so... domestic. A 'husband' reading the newspaper while his little 'wife' cooks breakfast."

"Watch who you're calling little!" Tonks growled playfully.

"So you're offended by that," Harry said, with a wry grin, "and not the fact that I referred to you as Remus' wife?"

"Hush you," Tonks said, as her hair and face turned bright red, "Sit down and have a bite to eat."

Harry shrugged and sat down across the table from Remus. Tonks served him a plate of eggs and bacon, then she looked up and down his person.

"You're looking very fashionable this morning," she commented.

Harry snorted. He was wearing a pair of second-hand clothes the Dursleys had given him. Because they used to be Dudley's, they were about three sizes too big for him, if not bigger.

"You don't get many shopping opportunities when you're a prisoner in your own house," Harry said.

"Is that a jab against the Dursleys or the Order?" Remus asked.

"Would the Order refer to you?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore," Remus said.

"Then my answer is both," Harry said.

Remus smiled softly, then his lips turned in a grimace. "We suspect that ever since the Order split in two, Dumbledore's had some of those witches and wizards who sided with him watching you. Before then, it was us and Mundungus."

"And Mrs. Figg," Harry said; "Is she on our side, or Dumbledore's?"

"Ours," Remus said, "But she's remaining at Privet Drive at the moment, in case Albus calls on her. Once Albus and the Order realize that you aren't at the Dursleys anymore, then she will leave and join one of our allies."

"How long before Dumbledore finds out, do you think?" Harry asked.

"If we're lucky, a few days," Remus said, "You see, the Tracking Charms, which used to be tracking you, are now on a rat scurrying around your relatives' house."

"A rat?" Harry asked with a snort.

Remus smiled wryly. "I thought it was rather ironic."

"It is a very good plan," Harry said, "As long as my relatives don't see it."

"Which is why it has a Disillusionment Charm on it," Remus said. "We were very well prepared for this, Harry. You don't need to worry. The only way Dumbledore will discover you're no longer at Privet Drive over the next few days, is if Alastor Moody decides it is his time to be your guard. Luckily for us, he is currently busy with other quests."

"I figured Moody was still on Dumbledore's side," Harry said, "I know he and Dumbledore are old chums."

"Yes, I wasn't happy at all when I realized he was sticking with Dumbledore," Tonks said, "He was my Mentor in the Auror Corps after all. A good friend of mine. Guess that old quote is true – 'when the shite hits the fan, you find out who your friends are'."

Harry grimaced at this. It made him think of Ron and whether or not the boy he thought of as a best mate was really his friend or not.

"I suppose we should work on getting you a new wardrobe," Remus said, "Hermione's parents aren't too recognizable, and know the Muggle world well. I think I could convince them to go out shopping for some clothes for you."

"Would I be going with them?" Harry asked. "I mean – they won't know my clothes sizes."

"That is why I will go with them," Tonks said. "One, I can act as their security, and two – well -"

Harry jumped in his seat when Tonks turned into a nearly identical version of him.

"You failed to mention you could turn into me," Harry said.

"Recently learned talent," Tonks said; she winked a green eye before changing her appearance back to what it had been, "We figured I'd make a nice decoy if you needed a quick escape."

"Absolutely not," Harry said, "You are not risking your life disguising yourself as me."

"These days I'm risking my life just by being an enemy of Dark wizards, Harry," Tonks said.

"This is different!" Harry said, "Posing as me -"

"She knows what she's doing, Harry," Remus said, "Believe me, if I didn't think she was capable of doing this, I would argue as much as you."

"I'd still win," Tonks said.

Remus rolled his eyes but didn't voice any opposition.

"Er... Tonks," Harry said, "When you disguise yourself as me, do you look like me... entirely?"

"I've been clothed each time I've turned into you," Tonks said, "Don't worry. Though I can see why Hermione fancies you."

Tonks winked again, and Remus snickered behind his newspaper. Harry did his best to glare, whilst also doing his best to stop himself from blushing. The mention of Hermione brought his thoughts to what happened the previous evening.

"Er... there's something I need to tell the two of you," Harry said.

"Are you about to tell us what happened between you and Hermione in the bedroom in your tent?" Remus asked, as he glanced at Harry again over the newspaper.

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" Harry said, quickly, as he felt himself blush again.

"Such a pity," Tonks said.

"How did you know anyway?" Harry asked.

"When we realized that both a teenage boy and a teenage girl were going to be living here temporarily," Remus said, "We made precautions."

"There are spells that can identify when a specific gender enters an area," Tonks said.

"Did you learn that in the Aurors?" Harry asked.

"My Mum," Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "She wanted to keep my boyfriends out of my bedroom when they visited during summer holidays. She didn't know what to do when I brought home the one girlfriend I had that year I decided to experiment. Though perhaps that was because she thought the idea of me kissing a girl was odd."

Harry choked on his orange juice, and Tonks snickered.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't want to hear about that, Dora," Remus said.

"Oh, come now, all boys have fantasies about two girls together in a romantic sense," Tonks said; she harrumphed when Remus cleared his throat. "Spoilsport. Anyway, where were we? Right, the gender identification spells. Remus surprised me when he said he already knew the spells."

"I know them for a reason," Remus said. "When we were students, James and Sirius wanted me to help them research how to get up the stairs to the girls' dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower. One of the spells identifies boys when they attempt to walk past a certain step on the stairs. And the other spell -"

"Turns the stairs into a slide," Harry muttered.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how do you know that, young man?"

"Do you have a juicy story to tell us?" Tonks asked.

"It isn't like that!" Harry said, "Ron and I wanted to tell Hermione something, and we walked up the stairs, intending to go to her dormitory."

"And slid right back down to the Common Room," Remus said, chuckling, "I've seen that happen more than once to your father and Sirius. Sometimes they did it just because they were bored and needed entertainment. Wasn't too entertaining for the girls when they ended up on the sliding part of the stairs, and arrived in the Common Room on their bums. Including your mother once or twice."

Harry laughed. "Bet that didn't help Dad's chances early in their years at Hogwarts."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Not really. Anyway, we placed the female version of the charm in the doorway to your bedroom, and the male version in the doorway to Hermione's bedroom."

"So why was Hermione able to come into my room?" Harry asked.

"Because it doesn't prevent her from entering," Remus said. "We decided not to place those spells."

"You may be teenage boy, Harry," Tonks said, "But you're so dreadfully shy and -"

"What Dora is trying to say," Remus interrupted, "is that we trust you. We knew you would be a perfect gentleman around Hermione."

"A damned shame that is," Tonks said, "You're going to be sixteen next week. Have you even had your first kiss?"

"So you don't know what happened in my bedroom," Harry said, "You only know Hermione was in there."

Tonks raised her eyebrows, then pointed her wand at the frying pans, which began cooking the eggs and bacon on their own. Then she walked to the table and sat down.

"Tell me everything, young man," she said.

"Dora, we should respect Harry's privacy," Remus said.

"Fine," Tonks said, "Don't tell me everything. Just the juicy parts."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. However, he set down the newspaper and gave Harry his full attention.

"Mostly we talked about the conversation we all had yesterday," Harry shrugged. "First we talked about Dumbledore, then Ron. Then we talked about the thought of getting married for the simple reason of gaining Emancipation."

"And...?" Tonks urged him on.

"Hermione said she would be okay with it," Harry said.

"I told you – she fancies you!" Tonks said.

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"And what about you?" Remus asked, "Would you be okay with it?"

"Well," Harry said; he paused for dramatic effect, eating a bite of bacon, "If I wasn't, I doubt I would have asked her to marry me."

Tonks' jaw slowly dropped. One of Remus' eyes may have twitched very briefly as he stared at Harry. A moment later, he found his voice.

"You're not joking, are you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "After it was brought up during the initial discussion, I thought a lot about it. I care for Hermione. Especially for her safety. It would kill me if something happened to her. Her seventeenth birthday is nearly two months away. We can't wait that long. The other two options are marriage and pregnancy. I wasn't about to suggest the latter! Tell me, Remus. Aside from those three options, are there any other possible ways to gain Emancipation? Or any other options to assure that Dumbledore, the Order, Voldemort and his Death Eaters can't find me or Hermione so easily?"

"None," Remus said, "Nothing that would assure both yours and Hermione's Emancipation."

"So the best option was marriage," Harry said. "So I decided to do it the proper way."

"The proper way," Tonks echoed, "So what did Mr. Granger say when you asked him for his daughter's hand?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish. When he found his voice, he was stammering. "I – oh – bleeding Merlin. I didn't even think about that. He's going to kill me."

"Relax, Harry," Tonks said, "I was joking. I am sure Mr. Granger knows that this marriage is only so you and Hermione can be Emancipated. If it was a few years from now, and you were actually planning to ask Hermione after months, and maybe years, of dating, then yes, I'd have told you to ask her father first. Mostly this is just for theatrics though. So I don't think it matters much now. Anyway, so... what did Hermione say?"

"She said yes," Harry said, smiling, "After she kissed me. And I know you're going to ask, so all I will say is that it was nice."

"Brilliant," Tonks said; then she looked past him and grinned. "There's the future bride! Good morning, Hermione."

"I should have known you would tell them without me being present," Hermione said. "Good morning, everyone."

She sat down next to Harry. He winced when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry said, "They cornered me."

"I'm sure they did," Hermione said, rolling her eyes; she thanked Tonks when the older witch set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, then she looked back at Harry. "I shouldn't be mad you told them. I told my parents, after all."

Harry choked on a bite of eggs. "You – _what_?"

"Did you think I would keep it from them?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "No, I suppose not. Were they okay with it?"

Hermione bit her lip, as if mentally searching for the best way to answer. "They're... agreeable."

"I should have talked to them before I asked you," Harry said. "I should have talked to your father."

"So you were going to ask him for my hand?" Hermione asked, with a smile. "You didn't need to. Sure, my father might have been more pleased if you did. But my mother said it wasn't necessary."

"That is what Tonks said," Harry said, "What did you call it, Tonks? Oh yes, theatrics."

"A fine chose of phrasing," Hermione said.

"Well, I thought it would have been more proper if I did talk to your father," Harry said.

"Proper?" Hermione asked, "Harry, we're teenagers. When it comes to romance, we're not supposed to be proper. We're supposed to make mistakes and learn from them. We're supposed to go on dates with people who are completely the wrong person for us."

"Krum, for example?" Harry asked, grinning.

Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "I wasn't talking about me. I was actually describing Ginny. She dated Michael Corner for several months before she broke up with him. It was for a dumb reason, of course, but it is a perfect example. Then a couple weeks later, she's with Dean Thomas."

"She's quick on the rebound," Tonks said, with a snort.

"I doubt it will go anywhere," Hermione said, "But that's my point. She's making mistakes and dating boys for stupid reasons. She's dating Dean for the same reason she dated Michael Corner. She thinks she would make you jealous, Harry. She chose Dean, because he's your dorm-mate."

"Why would I be jealous of her dating Dean?" Harry asked.

"Because she wants to believe that you fancy her," Hermione said. "She's fancied you for years, you know. Long before she met you, she fancied the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I never understood the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing," Harry said. "I was a baby who survived the same attack that killed my parents. Then the next time the wizarding world saw me, I was eleven years old. Not much of a legend. I understand I survived the Killing Curse, but that could have only held interest for maybe a couple of years."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Tonks said, looking from Harry to Hermione. "Are you telling me you never told him in the past five years you've known him? Surely you've seen the books, Hermione. You love to read!"

"I know my name is in the history books," Harry said, "But – again – how much of a story can be told about me from those?"

Tonks laughed. "He doesn't know!"

"What don't I know?" Harry asked.

Remus cleared his throat. "Maybe now isn't the best moment..."

"It is the perfect moment, Remus," Tonks said, "He needs to know."

She pointed her wand toward the doorway. Ten seconds later, a book floated into her outstretched hands. She then walked over to the table and set the book in front of Harry. Confused and curious, Harry picked up the book and looked at it. His eyes widened at what he saw. On the cover was a small child with messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The character had a determined look on its child-like face, as a cartoon troll growled behind him. In large golden letters, the title of the book read:

**The Boy-Who-Lived, Volume 1  
The Tale of the Terrible Troll**

"We think the artists took the likeness of the character from old childhood pictures of your father," Remus said, "They were quite correct to assume that you would look like James."

"This is supposed to be me?" Harry asked.

"You at five years old," Tonks said. "I can't believe you've never heard of these books. They're at Flourish and Blott's, and I know for a fact a few copies of the series are in the Hogwarts library."

"Wait, a series?" Harry asked, "There are more?"

"There are six of them," Tonks said, "Tales of the Boy-Who-Lived, having adventures between the ages of five and ten years old. The epilogue of the last book has the character boarding the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts for the first time."

"This can't be legal!" Harry said, "Surely there are libel and slander laws in the wizarding world?"

"There are," Remus said, "But it seems loopholes were explored in this case."

"Who is responsible for these books?" Harry asked, then looked for an author of the book and found none, "There's no author listed."

"The author has never come forward," Remus said, "They didn't need to promote the books after all. The Boy-Who-Lived title assured high sales. We believe the author was advised to remain anonymous by the same person who asked the author to write them. The same person who paid them their share of the profits."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Remus said, "When these books were written, only a small handful of people knew that you have a lightning-bolt shaped scar on your forehead. And only one of them knew how to travel through the loopholes, and had any desire to gain something from the books."

"You're referring to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Remus said, "Because he is your Magical Guardian, Harry, he was able to convince the naysayers that he had your best interests at heart. I am sure he told everyone he was placing a share of the profits in your Vault. Probably a lie. What you didn't know, didn't hurt you. Or so he believed."

"So these books are the reason Ginny has fancied me for so long?" Harry asked, "Because she believes this character is me?"

"Ginny told me that she started reading the books as a little girl, Harry," Hermione said. "Or rather – her mother read the first book to her, and then when she was able to read by herself, she read the first book on her own, then the rest several times over the next few years. Because the Boy-Who-Lived in these books looks like you and has your name, she connected it to you. Then in her very first year at Hogwarts, you saved her in a heroic event that resembled the tales she has read about all these years, and her fancy for you only grew."

"She's not the only one," Tonks said, "I'm sure there are dozens of girls who fancy you simply because they believe you are the real-life portrayal of the character in this book."

"And what about you, Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"I knew the stories weren't true," Tonks said. "Besides, I had met the real Harry."

"Wait," Hermione said, "Are you saying you met him... when he was a baby?"

"Yep," Tonks said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"It skipped my mind," Tonks said, shrugging, "Anyway, when I met you, I was just a little girl, maybe six years old. You know my mother was Sirius' favorite cousin, right?"

Harry nodded; he recalled Sirius mentioning that.

"Thanks to Sirius, my parents became friends with your parents," Tonks said. "I knew Remus, here, when I was just a little girl. He babysat me, though I can barely remember those days. I do remember a handsome brown-haired lad, though."

Remus blushed and cleared his throat. "Correction. James, Sirius and I babysat you. And Lily was there when she started dating James."

"You know," Tonks said, "I think I do remember seeing James and Lily kissing one day when they should have been watching me. This was several months before their wedding. I remember wondering why two people would want to do something like that."

Harry grinned at that little detail about his parents.

"Anyway," Tonks continued, "James and Lily invited my parents to their wedding, so of course I was invited too."

"Sirius was the best man, as you know," Remus said, "And I remember little Dora here interrupting Sirius' best man speech, because she wanted a piece of the wedding cake."

Tonks blushed and her hair went red, as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"When you were born, I met you that very same day," she continued, "And I was at your first Christmas Party. I'd only met you those two times, but it was enough to know that the Boy-Who-Lived portrayed in these books wasn't the same little boy I had met."

Harry grimaced as he glanced at the book's cover again. He couldn't believe he had been in the wizarding world for so long and hadn't seen any of these books. A thought then crossed his mind.

"You knew about these books, Hermione?" he asked his best friend.

"Yes," Hermione said, blushing, "I only discovered them because Ginny told me about them during our second year. I wanted to keep them from you. Nobody mentioned the books to you because I told them not to. I'm sorry, Harry."

"You were just trying to help me," Harry said. "Though if I knew about these books years ago, I might have been able to do something about them."

"What exactly could you do?" Hermione asked, "By the time you returned to the wizarding world, thousands had probably owned and read these books."

"I could have told everyone that the books are simply fantasy," Harry said.

"It wouldn't change much, Harry," Hermione said.

"She's right," Tonks said, "My Dad, he is a Solicitor – he usually handles criminal cases, but he also handles slander and libel. He would tell you that you'd probably be wasting your time if you tried to fight those responsible for these books. Time and money both. If this book had just been published this year, yeah – you might have had a fighting chance. But this book was released a decade ago. In fact the first was released exactly eleven years ago next week. Eleven years is a long time."

"Besides, even if you told the masses that these books are fantasies," Remus said, "Do you think they would believe you? The newspapers these days call you the Chosen One. You're a Triwizard Champion – you won the actual tournament. The students at Hogwarts – those who are the targeted readers for these books, those who grew up reading them – they know about much of those heroic deeds you've done at Hogwarts – saving the Philosopher's Stone from the hands of a villain, saving a damsel in distress from a giant snake."

"Conjuring a Patronus to battle a horde of Dementors," Hermione added.

"Facing down a werewolf," Remus said, with a wry smile. "Face it, Harry. Your real life – ever since you returned to the wizarding world – has been just as fantastic as that portrayed in the books."

"Fine, I give," Harry said, as he set the book on the table, "It would be a losing battle. But you're not going to catch me reading these books."

"They're actually good writing," Hermione said, then she grinned, "Relax, Harry, I'm joking."

As an apology, she pecked him on the lips. Then she seemed to remember there were witnesses. She cleared her throat and looked back down at her breakfast. Harry noticed Remus and Tonks smiling at each other.

"So, you two," Tonks said, "since the question has been popped and accepted, we should talk about a wedding date."

"Do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Tonks said, "Remus and I have already discussed it."

"I just told you a few minutes ago!" Harry said, then narrowed his eyes, "How long have you plotting this?"

"Well, you said it yourself," Remus said, "This is the best option you and Hermione have to protect yourselves. We figured it would come down to this."

"As I said, we already discussed some potential options," Tonks said, "and we thought the two of you could go through with the wedding and Emancipation on your birthday, Harry."

"Well, at least I wouldn't forget the anniversary date," Harry joked.

"By the time your birthday comes around," Remus said, "We'll hopefully be far from England."

"And there will be several more people living with us," Tonks said, "Plenty of wedding guests to make it a nice event."

"This is just for theatrics, Tonks," Harry said.

"It isn't everyday you get married, Harry!" Tonks said. "Besides, what is a wedding without a guest list?"

"I pictured a simple sit down meeting and signing a contract," Harry said.

"Unfortunately that isn't going to work," Remus said, "In order for you to receive Emancipation, you'll need to submit proof of the marriage. A memory in a Pensieve would work, even if it was of the wedding's most boring events – as long as it showed proof that you're married."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked. "No other provisos?"

"Like what, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"My mother mentioned something about marriage contracts in the Middle East," Hermione said, "And she thought those in the wizarding world might be similar. In the Middle East, the married couple can't consider themselves married unless they – er – _consummate the marriage._"

Remus raised an eyebrow and grinned, and Tonks snorted, then giggled. It took a few moments for Harry to realize exactly what Hermione was talking about. He coughed and took a sip of water. Hermione blushed as she looked at him.

"Consummation of marriage isn't required in the wizarding world, Hermione," Remus said. "At least not in teenage marriages."

"Of course," Tonks said, with a snort, "Most teenage marriages happen _because_ their relationship has been consummated _too much_."

"You're not helping, Dora," Remus said. "Hermione, Harry, believe me. We wouldn't have suggested this if a teenage marriage required you to consummate it. If it comes to that, eventually, that is your decision."

"Even if it is on your wedding night," Tonks said, with a wink.

"Dora!" Remus groaned, as Harry and Hermione both blushed a deep red.

"It is ironic you mention the Middle East," Tonks said. "I know it is custom in several areas of that part of the world, that husbands and wives don't have their own first kiss until their wedding day. Many are not even boyfriend and girlfriend when they get engaged. Of course, that is mostly due to Betrothal Contracts. But what you're going through is pretty similar. Remus said it perfectly enough last night. Down the road you might find you want to be married. That is quite alright. Officially you will be husband and wife, but to each other – you could see it as starting a relationship if you wanted."

"What Dora is trying to say," Remus said, "is it will be your choice about how fast you wish to take your relationship. You seem to be at a nice stage right now, but even if you weren't, there wouldn't be anything wrong with two best friends posing as husband and wife. Look at Dora and I..."

From the look at Dora's face, Harry knew she wanted herself and Remus to be in the same stage as himself and Hermione. Remus either didn't seem to know this, or was ignoring it for some reason.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said, "By the time Harry's birthday comes around, we'll be far away from here?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Hopefully we'll have some of the arrangements for the location done today. If so, then we can be at our destination within the next few days."

"I think a wedding – however theatrical it may be – would be a fine way to begin our new life," Hermione said, "What say you, Harry?"

Harry pondered for a moment as he stared down at the remnants of his breakfast. His first thought was: the sooner he and Hermione could go through the Emancipation process, the better. But that would also mean he would be married to Hermione. Then he realized it was inevitable. Hadn't it been so since Hermione accepted his proposal to marry him?

"The sooner, the better," Harry said, "My birthday is a fine day for a wedding."

"Well," Helen's voice said, as she and her husband stepped into the room, "It certainly seems we've missed a bit of a discussion."

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione said, trying her best to remain calm, "Er – come sit down and join us."

"It is better if we stand for what we need to say," Richard said. "Hermione, your mother and I were talking last night after you went to bed. We came to a decision. The wizarding world is your world, Hermione. It isn't meant for us."

"What are you saying, Daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Your mother and I decided," Richard said, "that it would be in our best interest if we didn't come along with you... where ever it is Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks are going to take you."

"Daddy, Mum," Hermione said, her lips quivering, and she sounded as if she was going to cry at any moment, "You can't stay here. London isn't safe for you."

"Your daughter is right, sir," Remus said, "Dumbledore and his allies would find you, in order to get information out of you on Hermione's whereabouts. Because sooner or later, they'll know that where Hermione is, so is Harry. Not to mention Voldemort and his Death Eaters will kill you just because you're Muggles, and he'll do much worse if he finds out you're related to one of Harry's friends. I'm sorry for sounding so blunt, but it is the truth."

"We're well aware of what could happen if we stayed here, Mr. Lupin," Helen said. "Which is why we aren't staying. We've decided to go to Australia until after these Troubles are over."

* * *

**I didn't think of this last scene until I wrote it. I now think it is the best idea I have for when it comes to Hermione's parents. I don't want to deal with them any more than I have to. They would only get in the way with the rest of the storyline if I kept them around. Better than killing them off as I usually am known to do... eh?**

**Next chapter: Harry and Hermione speak with her parents, and Bill, Fleur and a Gringotts representative arrive at the flat. And Sirius' Will is opened. It will end in a cliff-hanger, but do not fret, because it will be a double update, so you won't have to suffer.**


	5. CH4: Sirius' Will

**Chapter 4  
Sirius' Will**

* * *

_Previously on "The Harem War"..._

_"We're well aware of what could happen if we stayed here, Mr. Lupin," Helen said. "Which is why we aren't staying. We've decided to go to Australia until after these Troubles are over."  
_

* * *

_July 25__th__, 1996_

Richard and Helen then turned and left the kitchen. Hermione burst into tears and Harry placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. She leaned into him and cried into his shirt. Remus and Tonks looked rather uncomfortable. Harry wondered what they were thinking. Were they relieved about the Grangers' decision, or was this going to create problems? However, as Hermione's tears soaked his second-hand shirt, he could only think about one thing.

"Cowards," he muttered.

"Harry!" Hermione growled, as she backed away and looked at him with tear-soaked eyes. "Don't say that!"

"I don't mean that they're cowards for wanting to move to Australia," Harry said. "Frankly, I think it seems like a good idea. They'll be far away from danger. But they're cowards for walking away just like that. They come in, announce that they are leaving you, then walk out. Meanwhile, I'm here comforting you, when it should be them."

"You're comforting me because it is you I want to be comforted by," Hermione said.

"You should go talk to them, Hermione," Remus said.

"Remus is right," Tonks said, "Maybe they hoped you would follow them, to speak with them in private. They're your family, after all. Who are we to them? Strangers who've basically kidnapped the lot of you and brought you here."

"You're our friends," Hermione said.

"Yes, we're yours and Harry's friends," Tonks said. "But who am I to your parents, other than the witch who snatched them from their home without any prior warning? Nobody."

"They're right, Hermione," Harry said, "Go talk to them. I'll be here if you need me."

"I know you will," Hermione said. "Thank you, Harry."

She pecked him on the cheek, stood and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't tell Hermione this," Tonks said, when Hermione was out of hearing range, "But her parents' decision has taken a load of weight off my shoulders. It wasn't until recent that her parents were even a part of our plan when it came to you and her. When Remus told me we'd have to bring her parents into the equation, my only thought was that they would only get in the way. Wherever we're headed may not be fit for a couple of Muggles – we wizards and witches don't live like they do. You, me and Hermione – we're well accustomed to Muggle living, simply because we know Muggles – my own father is Muggleborn, you know. But most of the wizards and witches we'll be with aren't all that accustomed to Muggles and their way of life. They can learn, but that gets complicated."

"She's right," Remus said, "This is a good thing. If they came along with us, someone would have to accompany them wherever they went, for security purposes. They would be a liability."

"Besides," Tonks said, "come August, Hermione will be Emancipated. I'm not going to put my foot in my mouth, and say she won't need her parents. She'll always need them, even when she is their age. Just like I'll need mine when I'm in my forties. But, it is best for us all that her parents have decided to go off on their own way."

"Australia knows very little about the Troubles here in Britain," Remus said. "Two Muggle tourists will not be at any risk there from the Dark Wizards in this country."

Harry nodded. He would have to tell Hermione that; maybe she would feel better.

"Finish your breakfast, Harry," Tonks said, "Soon enough, we'll see if we can find anything decent for you to wear. You want to look respectable when Bill, Fleur, and the representative from Gringotts get here."

"When exactly will that be?" Harry asked.

"In about an hour or so," Remus said, "We have plenty of time."

Harry resumed eating his breakfast. He was just finishing up when Hermione returned to the kitchen.

"Harry?" she asked, "My parents want to speak with you."

Harry nodded and stood up, then followed Hermione out of the kitchen. He noticed that her eyes were still blotchy with tears.

"Forgive me if this is a stupid question," Harry said, "But are you okay?"

"I will be," Hermione said, "They explained to me why they want to leave. They know that I'll be with you and our friends, and that I'll be fine without them. They feel that they'll be safer in Australia."

"Maybe they're right," Harry said, "Remus said that as Muggle tourists, they'll be safe from the dangers of the wizarding world. Australia knows very little about the Troubles here in Britain."

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better," Hermione said, "My parents dreamed of going to Australia for years now, and were planning on going there after I moved out of the house. So it isn't as if this came as a surprise. But I thought it would be a couple years still." She brushed tears out of her eyes and swallowed. "They're not going to be at the wedding, Harry. They want to leave before we leave London."

"We could get married before they leave," Harry said.

"No, Harry," Hermione said, "We have a date set – I'm not going to push it up just so my parents can be there. Besides, the wedding is just for theatrics, after all. There's always next time."

"Hermione," Harry said. "You -"

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione said, "Come on, we don't want to keep my parents waiting."

Harry sighed, knowing it was best not to argue with Hermione, especially when she was emotional and upset. He followed her into the guest bedroom, then into the Grangers' tent. Hermione's parents were sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry," Helen said, "I'm sure mine and Richard's announcement earlier was a bit of a surprise."

"More to Hermione, than to myself," Harry said. "I can't say I blame you. Australia's probably a much safer place than England right about now. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, rest assured, I will do everything in my power to make sure Hermione survives this war. I would die before anything happened to her."

"As I am sure she would do the same for you," Helen said, with a smile, as she looked from Harry, to Hermione, then back to Harry. "I know we aren't familiar with one another, but I feel as if I know you. Hermione's talked so much about you."

"Mum!" Hermione said, blushing pink.

"You know it is true, dear," Helen said. "What I am trying to say is... aside from her father and myself, there is nobody else I would trust with her life. If Hermione has to marry someone so that she can be more protected during these Troubles, then I'm happy it is with her best friend."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said.

Helen looked at her husband, who had been quite silent since Harry and Hermione had entered the tent. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his thinned hair.

"Hermione tells us it is your plans to marry on your birthday next week," Richard said.

"We've barely discussed it, sir," Harry said, "But that is the plan. Though I'd move it up in a snap if it meant you and your wife could be in attendance. Hermione told me you plan on leaving soon."

"In the next few days," Richard said, then shook his head, "No, young man, I won't let our plans upset your own. It is true, I always looked forward to walking my daughter down the aisle toward her intended, and being the first to dance with her after her new husband had his turn. But... it was something I planned on happening a few years from now. This doesn't have to be her only wedding, after all."

"There's always next time," Hermione said, echoing her earlier sentiments.

"Even though it seems two traditions won't be kept," Harry said, "I think this one tradition should be kept. Mr. Granger, I formally ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. Do I love her? I don't know what love is. I haven't exactly grown up with a family that loves me. Maybe love isn't required for something like this, as strange as it sounds. I do know she is my best friend, and that I can trust her with my life and my deepest secrets. I promise that as long as we are married, she'll be happy."

Richard smiled, and Harry was relieved to see that he looked quite impressed.

"Well, I think that is a better speech than the one I gave Helen's father," Richard said; Hermione and Helen chuckled, and Harry smiled shyly, "I give you permission to wed my daughter. Treat her right and keep her safe, or you'll hear from me."

"I will, sir," Harry said, "Thank you."

He looked at Hermione, who smiled, tearfully.

"That is all we needed to talk to you about, Harry," Helen said, "I know you have some important business to look forward to."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "Tonks said she's going to be find me something proper to wear. As you can see, I don't have the best wardrobe at the moment. We were talking about going clothes shopping later this week."

"Are you familiar with the clothes stores around London?" Helen asked.

"No, ma'am," Harry said, "Mostly I do my clothes shopping in Diagon Alley, but I do need Muggle clothing, especially since we may be living in a Muggle area soon enough."

"Well, I was going to wait to tell Hermione this," Helen said, "But even though we can't be at this wedding, I was still thinking about helping her find something nice to wear. We can look for a few good outfits for you as well."

"Mum," Hermione said, "You don't need to do that. This is going to be a wizarding wedding, more or less. I'm sure something could be found in Diagon Alley."

"Well, then we can search there too then," Helen said.

"I think it is a good idea," Harry said, "It will give you an opportunity to spend some time with your parents before we go our separate ways."

Hermione's cheeks grew red; apparently she hadn't thought of that. "Alright, Mum. I look forward to it."

"Remus and Tonks were talking about some plans for an outing for clothes shopping," Harry said, "Maybe you can discuss it with them."

"A good idea," Helen said.

Harry smiled and looked back at Hermione. He wanted to ask her once again how she was feeling, but he knew she would likely be angry with him. However, she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione said, "Go on. You need to get ready for the Gringotts representative. I'll join you after I find something to wear. I can't believe I'm still in the pyjamas Tonks lent me."

Harry chuckled when he saw a hint of blush in Hermione's cheeks. Obviously she was embarrassed that he saw her in something like that. After all, he had rarely ever seen wearing clothes so snug to her body. He realized she had curves he didn't know about before.

Realizing he was basically staring at Hermione, while in front of her parents, he hastily turned and left the tent and was met by Tonks, who led him away to search for something proper to wear.

Nearly an hour later, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were in the flat's small sitting room, waiting for their guests. It had taken nearly half-an-hour to find a good outfit for Harry, but they had finally decided on one of Remus' best looking formal robes, which they transfigured to fit Harry and look normal on him. Meanwhile, as he had been getting dressed, Remus and Tonks had discussed the planned shopping trip with Hermione and her parents.

Now, Remus and Tonks were explaining to Harry what had been decided.

"We want to keep Albus Dumbledore oblivious to our plans for as long as possible," Remus said, "So unfortunately we can't risk any rumors of you being out and about in public, Harry, when you're supposed to be at your relatives' house."

"Which means I'm not going to be a part of the shopping trip," Harry said; he wasn't surprised – it wasn't exactly unexpected.

"Indeed," Remus said, "Now, if Hermione was seen in Diagon Alley shopping with her parents, the Order might only assume that she was doing some early school shopping. So her desire for a nice formal outfit for the wedding can be done."

"And I will be coming along, as planned," Tonks said, "So I can pick up some nice formal robes for you, Harry, and make sure it fits you. We can combine a trip into the Muggle shopping areas and Diagon Alley into one shopping trip, which should only take a few hours."

"Have you decided when this is going to take place?" Harry asked.

"Mum and Dad want to visit a travel agency tomorrow morning," Hermione said, "So we decided that after that appointment, we'll do the shopping trip. They also talked about going to their bank to talk to someone about renting out our house and their dentistry business for a couple of years, but Remus had a better suggestion."

"Since Bill and Fleur will be here," Remus said, "I thought they might be able to help Hermione's parents with their home and business."

"Good idea," Harry said, "It would save time."

"I thought you would be against me going on this shopping trip," Hermione said, "That you would think it would be a risk for me."

"I do think that," Harry said, "According to the Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley isn't exactly the safest place at the moment. But, I also know you need to spend some time with your parents before they go to Australia. There is a chance you may never see them again. It is a very small chance, but we both know it is possible. Besides, Tonks will be with you. I trust her enough to keep you and your parents safe."

"Thank you, Harry," Tonks said, "Nothing will happen while I'm with them. I promise."

Harry smiled. "How are Bill, Fleur and the Gringotts representative getting here, by the way?"

"We don't want to risk one of our opposition seeing witches and wizards walking into this building," Remus said, "So they'll be Apparating into the flat."

"Is there a chance of that happening?" Harry asked, "Of an enemy of ours spying on us here?"

"Not a very high one, no," Remus said, with a smile, "We've taken all precautions. When we leave this building, we never leave by foot. None of the official records for this building say that myself or Tonks are the residences, instead it says that a young married couple owns the flat. Muggle-repelling enchantments keep visitors from knocking on the front door, and then there is my little genius idea – which wasn't my idea to begin with, but James and Sirius' when we were at Hogwarts."

He reached into his robes and took out a small object and showed it to Harry and Hermione. It was a small mirror, and Harry recognized it as one similar to that which Sirius had given him last year. He still regret that he never used it to talk to Sirius. So many things could have gone different if he had.

"All of the members of this alliance have these communication mirrors," Remus said, "There are security spells on them: passwords which only the Alliance members know, as well as a nifty little enchantment that keys a wizard or witch's magical core into the object so only they can use it."

"Is the spell easy to learn?" Hermione asked, always eager to learn.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "I am afraid not, Hermione. I learned this spell during my Seventh Year at Hogwarts in Arithmancy class. It is a tricky enchantment and quite difficult."

"Why aren't spells like this used on wands?" Hermione asked, "If it was used on a person's wand, they wouldn't have to worry about others stealing it for their own use."

"Unfortunately, wands are impossible to enchant with the spell," Remus said. "These mirrors are perfect, because it always ensures that there is a trusted ally on the other end. Speak of the devil, someone is contacting me! I expect it is Bill."

He looked into the mirror and spoke so low that Harry and Hermione couldn't hear him. Thirty seconds later, he smiled and returned the mirror to his robes.

"Bill and Fleur will be here very shortly," Remus said, "The Gringotts representative is delayed slightly."

He was quite correct. The sharp _crack _that usually accompanied Apparation was heard and two individuals appeared in the corner of the room. Harry immediately recognized Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, having met them both before.

"Greetings," Remus said, standing up when Bill and Fleur walked across the room. "Where is our Goblin friend?"

"Goblins don't like human Apparation," Bill said, "He's supposed to contact me via the mirror when he is ready to come here. He's the only Goblin which knows about our mirrors. I promise, there are no risks."

"If there was a risk," Remus said, "I wouldn't have invited him here. Safe travels?"

"We Apparated to two destinations before coming here, just as you suggested, Remus," Bill said; he shook Remus' hand and glanced over to Harry, "A nuisance, it was, but necessary given your guests. Harry Potter, it is good to see you again."

Harry stood as Bill and Fleur walked over to him.

"Good to see you too, Bill," Harry said, "And you Fleur."

Harry noticed a sparkle of jewelry on Fleur's hand, and Hermione saw it as well.

"That is a lovely ring, Fleur," Hermione said.

"Isn't it just?" Fleur said, "I was so surprised. But the both of you do not know, do you? Bill and I are getting married!"

"Wow," Harry said, "Congratulations."

As an apparent thank you, Fleur immediately swooped in toward Harry and kissed his left cheek then his right. He blushed when she backed away. He chanced a glance at Hermione, and found that she looked slightly annoyed. Harry cleared his throat and realized he needed to say something else, before Hermione decided to react.

"Other than this great news," Harry said, "How have you been, Bill, Fleur?"

"Well enough, given the events of the past few weeks," Bill said. "I expect Remus and Tonks explained to you about what happened with the last Order meeting we attended?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He also told us that half of your family supports Dumbledore."

"Aye," Bill said, with a world-weary sigh. "I can't say I wasn't surprised. Dumbledore's had his claws in Mum and Dad for many years. To the point where he could say a complete lie, and Mum would think it was the truth, and she wouldn't accept a bad word against it. When it comes to Dad, well that's a bit different. We have our suspicions, but nothing we can prove. As I said, I wasn't surprised. Dumbledore's helped my family when we needed money – an easy way to gain my parents' support."

"But I thought your parents didn't like charity," Harry said.

"They don't," Bill said, "Which makes us quite suspicious of how Dumbledore was able to convince my parents to accept such things."

"And your siblings?" Hermione asked, "How do they feel?"

"Well," Bill said, "I've spoken with Charlie recently, and he is on our side, but he doesn't want Mum and Dad to know that."

"Will he be meeting us – wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Maybe in the next few weeks," Bill said, "It is better he stays away for now. If he can convince Mum and Dad, and the Order, that he is siding with them, we might have a spy in our ranks."

"Sounds rather dangerous," Hermione said.

"Charlie knows the risks," Bill said, "But he's ready to help in whatever way he can. Percy – well – I'm sure you can imagine – even if we could talk to him about what's been going on, I doubt it would be a good idea. He's so involved in Ministry business, he would likely inform them instead of siding with us or Dumbledore. The twins are one-hundred percent on our side – which reminds me -" he turned to Remus and Tonks, "After our business is finished, I need to discuss a recent conversation I had with the twins with you."

"I look forward to it," Remus said.

"Bill?" Harry asked, "What about Ron and Ginny?"

Bill turned back to Harry with a grim smile. "I have good reason to believe that Ron and Ginny know nothing about what is currently going on. Mum, Ron and Ginny came to Diagon Alley last week a couple days before Mr. Ollivander was kidnapped. They were visiting Fred and George at their new shop, and I happened to be in the shop as well. Ron and Ginny were talking about birthday gifts for you, Harry. As if they expected you to be at the Burrow to celebrate your birthday. This was after that fateful Order meeting when everything went wrong."

"As you know, Dumbledore apparently expects to pick you up at the Dursleys on your birthday, Harry," Remus said, "He wanted to escort you personally to the Burrow."

"Yeah, he hinted at that before I left Hogwarts," Harry said. "Which is why I expected him at the Dursley's and not you."

"He expects to pick up Harry on his birthday?" Bill asked. "Not before...?"

"Yes," Remus said, "I learned this before that disastrous meeting. Why?"

"The public Reading for Sirius Black's Final Will and Testament takes place in three days," Bill said.

"Three days before Harry's birthday," Remus said.

"Indeed," Bill said, "Which means that Dumbledore has no plans for Harry to attend the public Reading."

"Which means he's afraid of what is in Sirius' Will," Tonks said, "Who is all invited to the public Reading?"

"Yourself and Remus," Bill said, "Your parents. Amelia Bones. A few Order members including Albus Dumbledore, of course. Several members of my family are on the list: my parents, Fred, George, and Ron. So I assume they'll all be there. Harry and Hermione are both on the list. And... Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa is a member of the Black family," Bill said. "Because of this, Draco is technically the last living male member of the Black family. Or so he believes."

"He isn't?" Harry asked.

"One of my great aunts, Dorea Black is your grandmother, Harry," Tonks said; then winked, "Means we're cousins... or second cousins... once removed or something... that's always confusing."

"What she's trying to say is this – you have Black blood too, Harry," Remus said.

"Dorea was like my mother and Sirius," Tonks said, "A Black sheep of the family. So Auntie Cissy doesn't speak much of her. So I am sure Draco knows nothing of your Black blood."

"So he believes he gets the title automatically," Remus said, "But it could, and will likely, go to you, especially since it was Sirius' choice to begin with."

Before the conversation could continue, Bill reached into his robes and took out a small mirror identical to the one Remus used earlier. He spoke lowly into it, then put it away.

"He's coming now," Bill announced.

As soon as he finished, a Goblin appeared in the same corner of the room that Bill and Fleur had appeared at earlier. During his time in the wizarding world, Harry had only seen a few Goblins, and had only ever talked to one: Griphook, who always escorted him to his Vault. This Goblin was much older than Griphook, but he looked a lot more respectable and professional than most Goblins.

"Welcome, Master Goblin," Remus said, respectfully, "Thank you for agreeing to meet us here. I know it is a rare occasion for your people to meet customers outside your glorious halls, so this is an honor."

"When William informed me whom I may be meeting today," the Goblin said, "I accepted his invitation immediately."

The Goblin looked around at the various guests in the room, and his gaze lingered when he saw Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said, "It is an honor to finally meet you. Though if the fates had allowed, our meeting might have taken place a few years ago."

"It is an honor to meet you too," Harry said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand what you mean."

"I am Ragnok the Sixth," Ragnok said, "I am the official Vault Keeper for both the Potter Family and the Black Family. I have been watching over your family's accounts for a long time. I can remember when your grandfather turned eleven years of age, and he visited Gringotts for his first official meeting with me, accompanied by his own father. He continued the tradition when he brought your father to the bank the day he turned eleven. I know that your father had his own expectations to continue the tradition. Even though he died, I know it would have been his wish for you to meet with me on your eleventh birthday as well."

"I apologize, sir," Harry said, "I didn't know that, or we would have met that very day."

"Apology accepted, but unnecessary," Ragnok said, "It seems there were powers beyond your control preventing this. As it is, this meeting is nearly five years in the waiting. The main reason I am here is to read a portion of Sirius Black's Will, and fulfill his Final Wishes for those present. But I also wish to have the meeting you and I should have had on your eleventh birthday. You see, Mr. Potter, very few people know that your parents collaborated together to make a Final Will and Testament."

"I wasn't aware James and Lily created a Will," Remus said, "They never told me."

"Perhaps they were hoping that it would never be needed," Ragnok said.

"Yes, I assume so," Remus said, with a grim smile.

"Mr. Potter, as the last heir and member of the Potter Family," Ragnok said, "only you have permission to open your parents' Will."

"So it should have been opened on the day I turned eleven?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Ragnok said. "There are also official documents that your father wanted sealed until at least a month before you turned sixteen years of age. So we will get to those as well. It is your choice, Mr. Potter. We can begin the meeting with Sirius Black's Will, or with the business more important to you."

"Sirius' Will is important to me," Harry said, "and to several others here in attendance. We can begin with the reason you were invited here."

"Very well," Ragnok said.

"Shall we move to the kitchen?" Remus asked, "The table in there may be better for these proceedings."

It was unanimously agreed, and everyone moved to the kitchen. Remus conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit down, and they all took seats around the table. Ragnok snapped his fingers and a metal briefcase appeared on the table in front of him. He waved a wrinkly hand across the lid of the briefcase and it opened by itself.

"The public Reading for Sirius Black's Final Will and Testament," Ragnok began, "is scheduled to take place at Gringotts three days from now at noon. Each of you are welcome to attend, though you are not required because of the proceedings taking place today. If you attend, know that everything you hear today will be heard on that day as well. Since there will be nothing new, your attendance is not required."

"Will the entire contents of Sirius' Will be read on that day?" Remus asked.

"It will not," Ragnok said, "Only those who are in attendance will be targeted in the Will."

"So if Harry does not attend, nobody there will be any the wiser of what he inherits?" Remus asked.

"Only if it directly interferes with what the Inheritor will receive," Ragnok said. "Shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded.

"I, Ragnok The Sixth, the Vault Keeper of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. am witness to this Reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. All decisions and gifts are final and not open to debate, unless otherwise stated. It is now your decision as to how the contents of the Will shall be presented. Do you wish for the contents to be read by myself, or for your eyes only?"

"I think it is best if we read our own," Remus said.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks agreed. Ragnok waved his hand, and four separate pieces of parchment floated into the air, and made their way to Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks.

Harry watched as the other three picked up their own portions of the Will to read it privately. He picked up the parchment in front of him and began to read it to himself

_**To my Godson, Harry James Potter, I leave the following:**_

_**When my Great Uncle Alphard died, he gave me a fortune of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Before my incarceration, I spent a good amount of that fortune. However, much of it still remains. Part of my fortune will be given to the other names listed on this Will. The rest is yours. I give you the amount of G400,000 (a nice even number), to do as you wish. Use it well.**_

_**I also leave the locations of:**_

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London, England. Harry, if I know you as well as I think I do, which I probably do, then I am sure you're as excited about inheriting the house of my father, about as much as I was. But I trust it in your care more than I do in the hands of the Order of the Phoenix. You might not ever step foot in the house, as is your choice. But as long as it is in your hands, I know it will not be used for unwelcome purposes. That does not mean I am not opposed to you torching it. If this is your wish, do it. You have my permission and wherever I go after I am dead, I am sure I'll be watching in glee. More bad news: I am giving you Kreacher. Do whatever you want with the little creep. He is now yours to command.**_

_**Black Manor – When I was on the run, after you helped me escape from Hogwarts, I stayed at a very nice, very large and apparently long abandoned manor house in which I coined Black Manor. I did a lot of home improvement myself and made it look good for someone like me. So it is very homely. Far from the eyes of wizards and witches, Black Manor is in a location where civilization (Muggle neighbors and a quaint little village) is miles away. The Manor is in the middle of a large amount of acreage that you now own. You may do with it whatever you wish: build more houses, build a Quidditch Pitch – whatever your heart's desire. I had plans for you and I to live in this location when I became free, but it seems that did not happen. So it is now yours. My good friend, Remus Lupin, knows about the location. However, he might not remember that he knows about it. Simply mention the phrase "Crestview" to him, and he'll be able to tell you about it.**_

_**Last but not least, due to the Black blood running through your veins, I am naming you my Heir, and the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. When you accept the latter title (by reading the words given to you by my Vault Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, whom by coincidence is your family's Keeper as well), you will be the official Head of the Black Family. Ragnok has been instructed to inform you of what this allows after you accept the title. Enjoy it, Harry. You deserve it.**_

_**Harry, I end this portion of my Will with this message to you:**_

_**Since you're reading this, it means that I am dead. I have plans on living for many years and updating this Will for years to come. So if you are reading this, then I fear I died before your sixteenth birthday. It was not my plan, but if I am to die, then I hope it means I died well. If I died defending you against Voldemort and his bastards, then rest assured I did it for you, so that you can live a good life. Don't waste it, Harry.**_

_**When your parents made me your Godfather, I promised them I would make sure you grew up to be a fine young man. Even though we knew each other briefly, I am proud to say I succeeded in my part. I want you to do what I failed to do in life. Have more fun than I could, and find someone to love you and give you a bunch of messy-haired little boys and beautiful little girls. If I may make a suggestion, your good friend Hermione Granger might be that perfect someone. I think she fancies you, Harry. You deserve a lot of love, pup. You have a lot of it to give, and deserve to receive so much more. Alright, that is enough of me being sentimental.**_

_**I close with this, Harry: I don't have to tell you to make me proud, because I know you will. You're the son and godson of two Marauders. If Voldemort and his bastard Death Eaters are still running amok, give them hell from me. Also, this is for your ears and eyes only and it won't go to those who shouldn't hear it: don't trust Dumbledore as much as you think you should. Ask Remus about that. He might have figured it out already. If he hasn't, he'll hear it from me in his part of the Will.**_

_**Rest assured that where ever I am, I will be watching you right beside your parents, who I am sure have watched you all these years.**_

**_I love you, pup._**

Harry wiped his misty eyes as he reached the bottom of the parchment. He wasn't surprised to find that his wasn't the only misty eyes around the table. Remus and Tonks both looked quite emotional, and Hermione even looked slightly tearful.

"Well, Draco Malfoy is going to get some bad news," Harry said, "He isn't inheriting the title of Head of the Blacks. Sirius has given that title to me."

Remus smiled. "As we predicted."

"He's also made me his Heir," Harry said.

"You were like a son to him, Harry," Remus said, "Almost like flesh and blood. It isn't too surprising."

Harry smiled then looked at Ragnok. "I'm supposed to talk to you about the process to become the Head of the Blacks, Keeper Ragnok."

Ragnok's mouth twisted into an apparent smile, and he snapped his fingers. A small slip of parchment appeared in front of Harry.

"Read the words on that slip of parchment," Ragnok said. "and recite them out loud."

Harry shrugged and picked up the slip of parchment and began to read the words.

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry said, "adopted Heir of Sirius Orion Black, accept the Title of Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the duties and responsibilities that accompany the title. So mote it be."

The piece of parchment glowed, as did Harry's hands. He felt a warmth invade his entire body. His eyes fluttered and he inhaled and exhaled.

"Congratulations," Ragnok said, "From this day forward until you give up the title, you are now Harry James Potter, Lord Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble of Black."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"As the new Lord Black, you accept the duties passed on to you from Sirius Black," Ragnok said; he snapped his fingers and a creme-colored folder, and a small box appeared in front of him. "Inside this box is the Black Family Ring – once worn by Sirius Black. When he died, it then appeared inside the Black Family Vault inside Gringotts, which you now own."

"But – he went through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said, frowning, "How did the ring survive that?"

"Magic, Harry," Tonks said.

Hermione, Remus, Bill and Fleur chuckled along with Tonks. Apparently humor was the best medicine when being reminded of Sirius' passing.

"Simple enough explanation, I suppose," Harry said.

Ragnok passed the box over to Harry, who opened it. Inside he found a thick silver ring with a large stone on it. On the stone was the crest of the Black Family he had seen at Grimmauld Place. He placed the ring on his finger and admired it. A white flash of light exploded from the ring and sank into his hand.

"The Black Family Ring accepts you, Lord Black," Ragnok said, "With that ring, you can take the Black family seat on the Wizengamot Council when you turn seventeen years of age or become Emancipated."

"I look forward to it," Harry muttered.

"Earlier," Ragnok said, I mentioned a document meant for you when you reached the age of sixteen. Your godfather also had a similar document for you. I had the foreknowledge to assume that you would accept the title given to you. Because you accepted that title, the document can be seen now." He motioned to the folder. "In this folder is that document and various other documents meant for you."

"This document you mention," Harry said, "It seems important. What is it?"

Ragnok's lips turned up into a smile. "It is a Betrothal Contract, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**I almost made the Galleon count Sirius inherited seven numbers (as 1 Million+ Galleons), but I've seen stories where Harry and other characters inherit over a million EACH. That is just ridiculous. Yes, as you'll find out next chapter, the Potter House will have several million Galleons, but much of that is through annual earnings in business ventures and partnerships that has been going on for many years. Oh, and Harry will have plans for much if not all of the Black gold that Sirius gave him – and Sirius would have been proud of it.**

**A question came up after my Introduction to this story, about Veela. It was asked if Fleur had a Life-Debt with Harry, because he saved her during the Third Task. The answer is no. Take it one of two ways: either she found her Life-Mate in Bill earlier that day (just by exchanging glances with him), or she was actively participating in a contest, so it could have been labeled as "devious" or "unnatural". Gabrielle was not an active participant – this will be more explained when she comes into the story. So... Fleur is with Bill, like canon.**

**Speaking of canon couples: Remus and Tonks' relationship is a part of this story. I've done too much already with them to change it. And I like them. Don't like it, deal with it. But she won't be his only mate. I have a very exciting storyline later in the story (but not for several chapters) that will have to do with Remus and one of his other future mates. Fair warning, this person will be an underage Concubine... yes, adults as old as Remus (and maybe older) will have underage Concubines! But it is for a good reason. If you don't like it, deal with that too in your own little way.**

**Next chapter: Harry learns exactly who he is Betrothed to. And what is this? That is not the only Betrothal Contract in his name? Also, more is revealed about the mysterious Black Manor and Harry reads his parents' Will!**


	6. CH5: Of Betrothals Polygamy and More

**Chapter 5  
Of Betrothals. Polygamy and Inheritances**

**Author's Note: If you read ****my story "Lily's Next Great Adventure", you might recognize some of the portions of this chapter. I shamelessly copy from my own story.**

* * *

_Previously on The Harem War..._

_"Earlier," Ragnok said, I mentioned a document meant for you when you reached the age of sixteen. I had the foreknowledge to assume that you would accept the title given to you. Because you accepted that title, the document can be seen now since you will not be available for a visit to Gringotts on that day" He motioned to the folder. "In this folder is that document and various other documents meant for you."  
_

_"This document you mention," Harry said, "It seems important, something that needs to be seen as soon as possible. What is it?"_

_Ragnok's lips turned up into a smile. "It is a Betrothal Contract, Mr. Potter."_

* * *

_July 25th, 1996  
_  
Harry heard a sharp gasp beside him and saw Hermione cover her mouth with her hand. Her eyes grew misty and Harry could tell she wasn't exactly happy about this.

"Betrothal Contract," Harry echoed, "But – isn't that –?"

"A marriage contract, Harry," Hermione said.

"But," Harry stammered, "I – er – we -"

"What I believe Harry is trying to say," Remus said, "is that he already has plans for marriage."

Fleur gasped. "You failed to mention zis, Harry! Who is ze lucky bride?"

"Me," Hermione said; her voice could barely be heard, "But if he is already part of a marriage contract then – it seems impossible."

"Why would it be _impossible _because of zat?" Fleur asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "Unless Harry can get out of the contract, he's already going to have a wife. I can't exactly marry him if – why are you looking at me like that, Fleur?"

Fleur appeared to be quite confused about what Hermione was saying. Harry thought she explained it quite clearly.

"Hermione, you're thinking like a Muggle," Remus said. "In the Muggle world, your line of thought would have been correct. But you must remember, the wizarding world is still in the medieval ages when it comes to its existing laws. It isn't exactly common, but it is possible for a wizard to be married to more than one witch, especially if they are in a Betrothal Contract. In fact, a wizard could have several contracts to his name."

"Married to – more than one!" Harry said, "_What!_?!_"_

"Indeed," Remus said, "Fun fact – your father could have had more than one wife, besides Lily – but his Betrothed was killed during the Great War."

Harry's head hurt. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He could have technically had two mothers?

"You said a wizard could have several contracts," Hermione said, "Is it possible that... Harry has more than one?"

"It is more than possible," Ragnok said, "Mr. Potter, aside from the Contract you inherited from Sirius Black, you also have two Contracts that your father penned. Those are the documents I spoke of earlier."

"Two?!" Harry and Hermione echoed, each gasping in shock.

"I believe your father was under the impression that he was going to have more than one child," Remus said, "It was certainly his dream."

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "It was his intention for one of the contracts to belong to a future planned sibling of yours, Mr. Potter. But after your parents' tragic deaths, both Contracts automatically went to you."

Harry felt faint. He had three Betrothal Contracts to his name. Three girls who he was contracted to marry!

"Don't look so sad, Hermione," Tonks said, "This does not interfere with yours and Harry's plans. You'll just be one of multiple wives."

"Er – we can discuss that later," Hermione said, more to Harry than Tonks.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Alright. Er... what is the first Contract, Keeper Ragnok?"

"I should first inform you that the contract has been recently modified," Ragnok said. "You see, when Sirius was a teenager, his parents agreed to betroth him to the daughter of a prominent political family. It was thought that this young woman would follow in the footsteps of her parents and become an important figurehead in the Ministry. They thought someone like that would be perfect for their son."

"But Sirius was kicked out of the family," Harry said.

"If that was so, then Sirius would never have inherited the title of Head of Family," Remus said.

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "The real story is that his mother wished to kick him out of the family. But his father cared about his bloodline. Sirius was the Heir Apparent to his Name. He had big plans for his son. One of those plans was the contracted marriage to one Amelia Bones, who I believe is now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"She's a member of our Alliance," Remus said, nodding. "Wait, you mentioned the contract was recently modified. So am I right to assume that Harry's Betrothed is no longer Amelia?"

"You are correct," Ragnok said, "Lord Black's Betrothed is now Madam Bones' niece and ward, Susan."

Harry gulped. He knew Susan, of course. She was his classmate, but she was in Hufflepuff. She was also a prominent member of Dumbledore's Army.

"Does Amelia and Susan know about this Contract?" Remus asked.

"If they do not yet, they will be receiving a notice from Gringotts shortly," Ragnok said, "I imagine it was sent out the moment Mr. Potter became Lord Black."

"Brilliant," Harry muttered.

"I have a feeling I will be hearing from Kingsley Shacklebolt before the day ends," Remus said; he looked quite amused. "He is on guard duty for the Bones, after all."

"I'm so glad you find this funny, Remus," Harry said, "Can we please move this forward? The other Betrothal Contracts? Who are they for?"

"You wish to find out now before we open your parents' Will?" Ragnok asked.

"To use a metaphor," Harry said, "Why don't we just rip the plasters off all at once? Hermione's already mad at me."

Hermione had gone several shades of pale since the revelation that Harry would be wed to multiple witches.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry," Hermione said. "After all, you had nothing to do with this. I'm just shocked."

"Mr. Potter," Ragnok said, "It is interesting to note that the names all three of your Betrothed have a connection amongst themselves. Have you been educated in the history of the Great Alliance?"

"I've never heard of that term," Harry said.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Remus said. "May I do the honors, Keeper Ragnok?"

"Of course," Ragnok said.

"The Great Alliance was the coined title for a group of families," Remus said, "all of whom had seats on the Wizengamot. The Great Alliance was formed in the late sixties, and existed throughout the seventies. Your Grandfather, Charlus Potter, was the founder of it. Whilst every single member of the Wizengamot has the opportunity to vote during criminal trials, only a small number of Families can vote during the official council meetings. All of these Families are labeled Ancient, Noble, or the combined Ancient and Most Noble Families. The Great Alliance made up forty-percent of the votes. Now, what you must understand is, most alliances are small, maybe ten-to-twenty percent of the votes with each Alliance. So the fact that the Great Alliance was made up of forty percent of the Vote was historic. Any vote they wanted passed was usually passed, any vote they wanted to fall, usually failed."

"Which families were in the Alliance?" Harry asked.

"Potter, of course," Remus said, "Longbottom, Bones, Abbot, Boot, MacMillans and Greengrass were those who are Ancient, Noble or both. Patil and Lovegood were the Minor Houses, and while they didn't get any official vote, their opinion was still heard and cherished. Dora's father was in talks with joining the Alliance, though your grandfather died before that happened."

"Most of those names have children who are my classmates," Harry said, "And Lovegood – Luna's a friend."

"If James and Lily had lived," Remus said, "I imagine you would have grown up with the children of the Alliance and had become good friends with most of them before you entered Hogwarts."

"I notice you didn't mention the Blacks," Hermione said.

"The Blacks were a consistently Dark family," Remus said, "so, of course, they wanted nothing to do with the Great Alliance, which was mostly made up of Light families. Dorea wanted to change that, but, of course, she wasn't considered a Black since she married a prominent ally of the Light. I imagine Sirius would have changed that if he was able to. "

"So it was a consistently Light Alliance," Harry said, "But you mentioned the Greengrass family."

"You're judging them on their Hogwarts House, Harry," Remus said, smiling. "Like their parents before them, Daphne and her sister, Astoria, were Sorted into Slytherin. But Slytherin doesn't always mean Dark."

"For example," Tonks said, "My own mother was a Slytherin and she isn't Dark."

"The Greengrass Family isn't Dark nor Light," Remus said, "They are in the middle – the Neutral or Grey Families. Now, the Great Alliance took a hard hit with the death of your grandfather. James was focused on the war, and his growing family. He had no plans to get into the political world until the war was over. The elder Lord Boot, a prominent member of the Alliance, and an old friend of Charlus', was murdered, a month after the death of your grandfather. Then Madam Bones' brother, Edgar, and their parents were murdered, leaving young Susan the ward of Amelia. After James and Lily were murdered, and Frank and Alice Longbottom attacked, the rest of the Alliance became afraid, believing they were being targeted. By the Solstice Session, the December following your parents' deaths, the Great Alliance was all but finished."

"Daddy talked to me about the Alliance," Tonks said, "He had dreams of starting it back up and taking the role that your grandfather had spoke to him about. But he never succeeded. Then when you returned to the wizarding world, Daddy thought that there may be a chance for the Children of the Alliance to continue in their forefather's footsteps when they were old enough."

"So... what does this have to do with Betrothal Contracts?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"Your father knew he might not survive the war, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said, "But he hoped that you would live to be old enough to continue your grandfather's legacy. He knew that you would need help with it, so he started talking to the families in the Alliance. It is an odd coincidence that you are Betrothed to Susan Bones, because that was one of his targets. But Susan's parents had died before he could meet with them for talks. He did meet with two other families who agreed. One of the families already had two daughters, and while the other family had one daughter, another one would come in the future."

He snapped his fingers and two pieces of parchment appeared in front of him. He handed them to Harry. Harry set them in front of him and began to read them. The first read:

**Betrothal Contract**

**Boy:**  
**Name: Harry James Potter**  
**DOB: 31 July, 1980**  
**Parents: James and Lily Potter**

**Girl:**  
**Name: Padma Ashanti Patil**  
**DOB: 19 April, 1980**  
**Parents: Pacha and Ashanti Patil**

Harry was familiar with Padma Patil, of course. She was a Ravenclaw student in his year, and part of Dumbledore's Army. She had accompanied Ron to the Yule Ball during their fourth year, while Harry had taken her twin sister, Parvati, his fellow Gryffindor. He was actually quite relieved it wasn't Parvati. She was a bit too flighty for his taste.

He then read the second. Under his name, date of birth and names of his parents, his other Betrothed's name was shown.

**Girl:  
Name: Daphne Illiana Greengrass  
DOB: 25 February, 1980  
Parents: Castor and Illiana Greengrass**

Harry grimaced. The only thing he knew about Daphne Greengrass was that she was a Slytherin in his year. He didn't exactly have the best history with the Slytherin House. He vaguely recalled that she was blonde and admittedly rather attractive. But he knew nothing else about her, including her personality. He hoped she wasn't another Pansy Parkinson.

He looked at Hermione, who was looking back at him with a questioning expression. He pushed the parchment over to her and she looked at it. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Padma's name, and even further when she saw Daphne's.

"Well, don't leave us hanging," Tonks said, "Who are the lovely brides?"

"Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass," Harry said. "I'm familiar with Padma – she was in our defense group. But Daphne -"

"I remember Daphne," Remus said, with a smile, "During my time teaching, she had the best score amongst the Slytherin girls in Defense. She's quite smart, and very cunning – she could have been a Ravenclaw, if she wasn't all Slytherin, but in a good way. I'm sure you're comparing her, however, to Pansy Parkinson. I know Castor and Illiana, Harry. They would not raise Daphne, nor her sister, Astoria, like Pascal Parkinson raised his daughter. The Greengrass Family isn't Anti-Muggleborn or Pro-Voldemort. In fact they're probably one of the few Slytherin families who are against everything Voldemort wants. They could be fine Allies to us if they wished."

"Is there anything else Harry needs to know with these Contracts, Keeper Ragnok?" Bill asked. "I know Betrothal Contracts come with provisos and requirements. Preferred date of marriage, et cetera."

"The parents or guardians of the future brides will probably prefer to discuss that with Mr. Potter," Ragnok said; his lips turning up in a grin when he mentioned the phrase "future brides".

"And none of these girls would be opposed to Harry having more than one wife?" Hermione asked.

"The Bones, Patil, and Greengrass families are all purebloods, Hermione," Remus said, "From what I remember James telling me, many pureblood families teach their children from a young age that they might have multiple romantic partners at one time. I imagine these girls grew up knowing they might be one of a number of wives. The only possible issue I can see is whether or not they're fine with a Muggleborn being the First Wife. I can't foresee any problems with it though. Especially since they're probably well-aware of how close the two of you are. It will be something you and Harry will have to discuss with the girls."

"Er – is there a requirement as to when I need to meet with the families?" Harry asked.

"No official requirement," Ragnok said, "However, all three families will be receiving notices by the end of the day. I imagine they'll wish to meet with you in the near future."

"It would be best to do so before we leave the country," Remus said.

Harry gulped and nodded. Over the next few days, he would be meeting with the parents of his apparent future wives, and probably reuniting with the girls as well.

"I suppose I should write some letters later then," Harry said.

"Hedwig will be too noticeable," Remus said, "We can use my new owl, Romulus. I bought him after we left the Order, so they don't know about him."

Harry nodded again. Then a thought entered his mind.

"That reminds me, Remus," he said, "Sirius mentioned a location that might seem promising if you're still looking for a destination for us to go to. In his message to me, he said that I should mention the word "Crestview" to you?"

As soon as Harry said "Crestview", Remus' eyes fluttered and blinked rapidly, before closing.

"Remus?" Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, Harry," Bill said, "I recognize what is happening. You know about Secret Keepers, yes?" Harry nodded. "There is a version of the Fidelius Charm, called the Secret Password. When the password or phrase is mentioned to a certain individual, this happens. Apparently Remus was given a message he wasn't supposed to remember until you said those words."

Harry looked back at Remus, who was inhaling and exhaling gulps of breath. Then he slowly smiled.

"Harry, your godfather was a genius," Remus said.

"What is Crestview?" Harry asked.

"Crestview is what Sirius called a large plot of land," Remus said, "Several acres settled around a large manor house. I need to talk to our allies. Thanks to Sirius, we have a destination. Keeper Ragnok, I imagine your next point of business is James and Lily's Will. Besides Harry, is there anyone present listed in the Will?"

"Yourself and Miss Tonks," Ragnok said, "But that can be done in private or at a later time."

"I think it is best if we give Harry some privacy right now," Remus said, "It will give me time to contact some of our allies."

"It will also give us an opportunity for me to talk to you and Tonks as well, Remus," Bill said, "That is, if you don't need me for anything at the moment, Keeper Ragnok."

"I know your reasons for being here go beyond my own presence, William," Ragnok said, "You and Fleur may be excused."

Bill bowed, and he and Fleur stood, as did Remus and Tonks. The four of them left the kitchen. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Do you want me to stay, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I can give you some privacy. I need to see how my parents are doing."

"You can go," Harry said, "Er – are you going to tell them about – you know – the Betrothal Contracts?"

"It is none of their business," Hermione said, "It is between you and me. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Harry winced and nodded. He didn't like the sound of that. But he was slightly reassured about their future discussion when she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know where to find me, Harry," Hermione said.

She smiled, stood and walked out of the kitchen, leaving only Harry and Ragnok in the kitchen.

"I can see that these Betrothal Contracts have brought some unforeseen issues, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said.

"Hermione and I are planning on getting married on my birthday," Harry said, "So that we can qualify for Emancipation."

"I see," Ragnok said, "Am I to understand that this marriage is simply for show?"

Harry nodded silently.

"An ingenious idea," Ragnok said, "Teenage marriage would ensure Emancipation that couldn't be argued against by those who may oppose the idea. I imagine you are doing this to ensure your future wife's safety in this war between the wand-wielders?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "I would do anything to make sure she survives this war. She can gain Emancipation on her seventeenth birthday in two months, but we can't wait that long."

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"Let us continue with the proceedings," Ragnok said. "Your parents collaborated together to create a Final Will and Testament shortly after you were born," Ragnok said, "Shortly after your first birthday, they updated the Will once more. As their only child, and Heir Apparent to the Potter name, you are the only person able to open the Will for Reading. It has been kept in the Records Department at Gringotts since your parents' deaths, and is the only legal copy in existence."

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and what appeared to be a large metal contraption that resembled a rolling pin, appeared in his hand. He set it in front of Harry.

"Place one finger on the container," he instructed, "You will feel a light pinprick. I assure you it is not dangerous. It will remove a dollop of your blood, then you will be healed straight away."

Harry shivered slightly, hesitated for a moment, then pressed a finger on one container. He winced lightly at the pinprick. The container made a metallic grinding noise as it rolled backward toward Ragnok. The container formed into a scroll of parchment, which rolled flat onto the table. Ragnok cleared his throat and stated:

"I, Ragnok The Sixth, the Vault Keeper of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. am witness to the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans which they collaborated on together. Mr. Potter, as the last heir of the Ancient Line, so proven by your blood, make your choice. Do you wish the Reading to be by voice or by your own eyes?"

"I will read it myself," Harry said.

Ragnok relaxed in his chair, and motioned for Harry to read the Will. Harry leaned forward and began to read to himself:

**We, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of able bodies and minds, claim this, our Final Will and Testament.**

**If James is no longer of this Earth, and Lily survives him, he leaves the contents of this Will, other than the gifts for friends listed below, to her until their son, Harry James Potter, reaches his age of majority.**

**If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this Reading, we leave these various items to the following:**

Harry recognized several familiar names listed there, many were names in the Great Alliance, parents of his classmates and friends. One of the girls he was Betrothed to was listed as well. Several thousands of Galleons were given as gifts, as well as a few other items.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw his own name listed. There was a number which indicated an obscene amount of Galleons, over a million, which was apparently now his, as well as the various specific items, most of which were in the Potter Family Vault, was named. Below this, there were more interesting pieces of information.

**When Harry reaches the age of eleven, and he opens this Will, we officially name him Lord Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. We also request an official Inheritance Test for Harry so he may discover any and all titles to his name.**

Harry's eyebrows raised at the words "Lord Potter" and "Inheritance Test". He continued to read:

**If we are no longer of this Earth, we name these individuals below Harry's Official and Magical Guardians.**

**(In order of preference – if individual is no longer of this Earth, the next name in line becomes Guardian)**

**Sirius Black – Godfather, Family friend and ally.**

**Alice Longbottom, and her husband, Frank – Godmother, Family friends and allies.**

**Amelia Susan Bones – family friend and ally.**

**Pandora Lovegood and her husband, Xenophilius – family friends**

**Andromeda and Edward "Ted" Tonks – Family friends**

**By no means, should Harry Potter be raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon.  
**

Harry scowled as he read this last line. He was _never _meant to be placed with the Dursleys! These witches and wizards – people he knew, people who were apparently friends of his parents – were supposed to be his guardians. He could have grown up with Neville, or his Betrothed, Susan Bones, who was a ward of Amelia Bones, or even Luna! Below this, there was more:

**Property Ownership to be given to Harry James Potter on day of majority or Emancipation:**

**Potter Manor – Northampton, England**  
**Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England**  
**Beach Vacation House – La Rochelle, France**  
**Chateau Potter – Nice, France**

There were also various other locations, which were mostly businesses, some of which were in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade. The most interesting was that Harry now owned forty-five percent of the Daily Prophet, and their side-businesses, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly. He figured from the total of the earnings, at least a half-a-million Galleons were coming into the Potter Family Vault annually – fifteen years worth of annual earnings – that was a lot of money! His grandchildren - hell - maybe their grandchildren would be using a good portion of that money.

**By signing this Final Will and Testament, we vow that everything said here is true and honest,**

**James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter**  
**Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**  
**Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok The Sixth, Potter Family Vault Keeper**

Harry scowled again as he eyed Dumbledore's name. Dumbledore had been a witness to the Will. Dumbledore had known Harry shouldn't live with the Dursleys, and every year he forced him to go back there. Yet another question the old man needed to answer.

"Usually, I would have suggested for a public Reading to be scheduled for those names listed in the Will," Ragnok said, "However, I know that many of those names listed will be out of the country by the end of the month. So the required items will be given to those listed via a letter and parcel from Gringotts."

"Alright," Harry said. "Er – these houses listed, are they available to live in?"

"The cottage in Godric's Hollow – site of the tragic event of the deaths of your parents – is a ruin," Ragnok said, "However, Potter Manor in Northampton, and the two houses in France are quite available."

Harry nodded. He knew he wouldn't able to live at any of those residences until after the war, since they were too close to home. Besides, from how excited Remus sounded, wherever Black Manor was, it seemed to be the ideal location. So he would visit these locations once he returned to England.

"The Will mentions an Inheritance Test," Harry said.

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "In fact we can do that right now, if you wish."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a blank piece of parchment appeared in front of Harry. The parchment seemed to sparkle. Then a small knife with runes cut into it appeared next to the parchment.

"The Inheritance Test is a Blood ritual," Ragnok said, "The Ministry will tell you that Blood rituals are very Dark. Nonsense... it is all about the intentions of the user. Some of these rituals are good, some are done for evil purposes. If a Blood Quill or Blood Blade is ever used on you outside of this bank, it is probably being done for evil purposes. Gringotts is the only location in which all of these types of rituals are legal, and only with a Goblin present. Now, with that said, Lord Potter – take the knife, and slice open your palm on your right hand. Do not fret, the cut will heal when the process is complete. Then drip the blood over the parchment in front of you."

Harry nodded and picked up the knife with his left hand. He opened his right palm, sliced it open with his palm, wincing slightly in the process, and turned his hand over. A few droplets of the coppery blood dripped onto the parchment. Harry watched in awe as the blood seeped into the parchment, then disappeared. Then words began to form, in red ink, or rather, in Harry's blood. Harry then began to read the parchment as the words formed.

**Inheritance Test – Harry James Potter**

**DOB: 31 July, 1980**  
**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

**Official Titles of Lineage:**

**Ancient and Noble Houses:**  
**House Potter – direct descendant - father**  
**House Peverell – direct descendant – father**  
**House Black – direct descendant – father**

**Minor House:**  
**House Evans – direct descendant – mother – second generation**

Harry, of course, recognized the Potter and Evans names, and after he had been told about his grandmother, he wasn't surprised about the Black name, but it was the other name that gave him pause.

"What is House Peverell?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever read the book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Ragnok asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "But Hermione might have. She loves reading."

"One of the stories in the book is called The Tale of the Three Brothers," Ragnok said. "The tale is inspired by a true story. The Peverells are central to that story. It is quite famous in myth and lore. Ignotus Peverell, your direct ancestor and one of the three brothers, is buried in the same cemetery in Godric's Hollow as your parents. Ignotus Peverell lived and died in Godric's Hollow and his granddaughter married a many-greats grandfather of yours in the Potter family."

"Wow," Harry said.

"Now it is time to take ownership of your other House Rings," Ragnok said.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a mahogany box appeared on the table. He opened it, and it revealed a pair of rings.

"This box, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "was taken directly from your Family Vault. These two rings are Signet Rings. There are many of these rings that have been said to speak to their heirs through voices of their ancestors."

"You mean... my father will talk to me through the ring?" Harry asked.

The Goblin only shrugged. "You may hear your father's voice, but I doubt you will be able to have too many meaningful conversations. Mostly the rings are meant to give you advice concerning your title of Head of your House. The rings also signify your seat in the Wizengamot at the Ministry. You now claim three seats, Lord Potter. The Peverells are an Ancient and Most Noble Family, and you will have the option to return their name to the Wizengamot, giving you a third vote alongside the votes owned by the Potter and Black names."

"Wow," Harry repeated.

"You can make the three rings blend into one," Ragnok said, "or keep them as they are. Then when you need to show the ring to someone, just summon the ring to your finger."

"Alright," Harry said.

He picked up the Potter Family ring, then placed it on his ring finger next to the Black ring. He placed the Peverell Family ring on his next finger, and studied them. The Peverell ring had an odd triangular shape on it, and the Potter Ring had a Griffin spreading its wings above two swords, which were pointing to the left and right of the ring. With a single thought, the three rings merged together in a flash of bright white light. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice in his head.

"_Welcome, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."_

Harry gasped. He recognized that voice. It belonged to his father, James Potter.

"You were right, Ragnok," Harry said, "When I placed the ring on my finger, I heard my father's voice."

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "It is rare when it happens. Not all Signet Rings will speak to the wearer, but several do. It depends on the magic in their bloodline."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked.

"Aside from the Wizengamot seats," Ragnok said, "You have the option of making your future wives Lady Potter, Lady Peverell and Lady Black, so that any children you have with them extends the bloodline of these names. The children whose mother is Lady Black would have the last name of Potter-Black, while Peverell would be Potter-Peverell. However, you may find that one or more of your wives wishes to keep their surname so that they may pass their family name on. Susan Bones, for example, since she is the last of her name."

Harry nodded, and his head spun with all the information he was receiving. He hoped Hermione would be willing to help him with this. He knew she might not be entirely pleased with this.

"With that, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "The meeting is over. Unless you have any more questions?"

"None right now," Harry said, "Thank you for leaving the safety of Gringotts and doing this."

"When I heard you would be in attendance," Ragnok said, "I couldn't deny an invitation. As I said earlier, I've known your family for a very long time. I am an old Goblin, Lord Potter. I wondered if I would live to see the day I met the newest Lord."

"Well, I hope you are still around to meet any children I have in the future," Harry said.

"I hope so too," Ragnok said, "If not, then my own son, the seventh of my name, will be expected to continue my legacy."

"I look forward to meeting him in the future," Harry said. "I am sure I'll be as honored to meet him as it is to meet you."

"I assure you, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "The honor is mine." 

* * *

**So yeah, Harry's now up to four brides. With more to come in the future. Poor, poor Harry... -giggles- Though if you read the relationship portion of the introduction, you might have seen that coming.**

**Next chapter: We travel back a few minutes in time to when Remus and the others left Harry and Ragnok in the kitchen. Remus and Tonks talk to Bill and Fleur, and Remus gets some surprising news from Kingsley. Harry and Hermione have another discussion, this time about the Betrothal Contracts.**


	7. CH6: Planning For The Future

**Chapter 6  
****Planning For The Future**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins a few minutes before the last chapter ended. During Remus' PoV, he will refer to Tonks as Dora.**

* * *

_Previously on The Harem War..._

_"I think it is best if we give Harry some privacy right now," Remus said, "It will give me time to contact some of our allies."_

_"It will also give us an opportunity for me to talk to you and Tonks as well, Remus," Bill said, "That is, if you don't need me for anything at the moment, Keeper Ragnok."_

_"I know your reasons for being here go beyond my own presence, William," Ragnok said, "You and Fleur may be excused."_

_Bill bowed, and he and Fleur stood, as did Remus and Tonks.  
_

* * *

_July 25__th__, 1996_

Remus led Dora, Bill and Fleur out of the kitchen and back into the sitting room. Remus and Dora each sat down in a chair, while Bill and Fleur sat together on one of the couches.

"Remus," Dora said, "You sounded quite excited about Crestview. What exactly is Crestview?"

"The perfect Headquarters for our Alliance, Dora," Remus said. "Thanks to Sirius' Secret Password Charm, I completely forgot about it until Harry mentioned that word. I better start from the beginning. You know the story of the night Harry and Hermione rescued Sirius from the clutches of the Ministry at Hogwarts a couple years ago, yes? I talked to all three of you about it when I explained how important Hermione Granger is to Harry."

Dora, Bill and Fleur nodded.

"A couple weeks after Sirius fled Hogwarts," Remus said, "He sent a letter to me. He gave me enough proof to assure me that the letter was from him, and asked if I would like to live with him for a while. I accepted immediately, because at the time I was searching for a place to settle down, having lived at hotels, and motels since leaving my job at Hogwarts. His next letter came with a parcel. Inside the parcel, was a Portkey. I took the Portkey and appeared at a location that seemed to literally be in the middle of nowhere. A large manor was built in the middle of acres and acres of fields, farmland and forest. If I remember correctly, there is also a nice lake nearby. I was quite surprised when Sirius walked out of the manor, looking happy as can be. I can picture his happy expression right now. He didn't wear it much when Albus forced him to be stuck inside Grimmauld Place."

Dora, Bill and Fleur nodded with grim looks on their faces. They all knew what Remus knew: Dumbledore had made Sirius live at Grimmauld Place for a reason. So it would mentally affect him, making him weak to the point where he wouldn't be seen as a good guardian for Harry on the chance that he was found innocent.

"He coined the house 'Black Manor'," Remus continued, "Said that it was the perfect spot for him to bring Harry after he was found innocent and gained guardianship of his godson. I have to agree with him. It is perfect."

"Where is zis Black Manor?" Fleur asked.

"I don't even know the precise location of Black Manor," Remus said, "I don't know what country it is in, and the only civilization nearby are neighbors' houses miles away down either side of the road, and a small market village twenty miles going south down the road. All I know is that it is far enough from England to the point where Sirius didn't need to worry about the British Ministry of Magic finding him. Now that I remember the location, I could Apparate there, and I can send Portkeys there. We can all travel there easily."

"And Sirius was able to legally own the manor and the lands?" Bill asked, "He was able to give it to Harry as an inheritance?"

"Sirius said he went to the nearby market village and asked about the manor," Remus said, "This lead him to the village's town hall where he bought the building for – well, he said in wizarding money it was less than one-hundred galleons."

"Wow," Dora said.

"A bargain, definitely, considering that Harry's family Manor in Northampton is worth around G40,000 and it is only a bit bigger than Black Manor," Remus said, "Black Manor is far bigger and more spacious than Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Everyone in our alliance could live their comfortably, plus more, including Harry and his – er – future wives. We could also easily build more houses on the plot around it, so having all the alliance in one house doesn't have to be a permanent fixture."

"We could speak to Ragnok about hiring a Goblin construction crew to assist us building houses," Bill said.

"Goblins can build houses?" Dora asked.

"Very nice houses," Bill said, nodding. "Give them enough Galleons and they'll be pleased to do it."

"Well, I'm sold," Dora said, "If Black Manor is out of the reach of the British Ministry, they're out of the reach of Dumbledore, the Order and... V-Voldemort. We can prepare and train the Alliance for the inevitable battle against our opposition."

"How does Harry feel about that?" Bill asked, "Training and preparing for the inevitable war."

"We – er – haven't talked much about that with him yet," Remus said, sheepishly, "We wanted to wait until we were settled in a new location. It certainly sounds like we're going to have a good amount of teenagers Harry and Hermione's age joining us. There is no way they'll be able to continue their education at Hogwarts, so training can go right along with their education and tutoring."

"Speaking of teenagers," Bill said, "I suppose this a good time to talk about my discussion with Fred and George."

"What are those two up to now?" Dora asked.

"They want to invite three of their friends into the Alliance," Bill said. "You might be familiar with them, Remus, since you taught them. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell."

"They were the three Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry and the twins," Remus said. "Miss Bell turns seventeen this year – she's supposed to be a seventh year at Hogwarts this year. The other two finished their education in June. None of the girls would need the permission from their parents."

"Can we trust them?" Dora asked.

"Fred and George assures that we can," Bill said.

"I remember these girls," Remus said, "We can definitely trust them. Harry can probably vouch for therm as well. I assume Fred and George are worried about their safety?"

"Yeah," Bill said, "I think there is some romantic involvement somewhere in there, but I haven't pinpointed it out just yet."

"Tell your brothers my answer is yes," Remus said. "Though we might have to use some tents if our numbers get too much higher. I said Black Manor is large, but if our group becomes too high in number, it won't fit everyone. Then there is other issues to think of, such as food and other supplies. The market is near enough for us to get supplies, but we can't buy them out."

"We might be able to get some help with that from Gringotts too," Bill said.

"First there's the possibility of house construction, now supplies," Dora said, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Fleur and I were quite sure that Keeper Ragnok was going to deny leaving Gringotts for a personal Will Reading," Bill said, "Especially since there is a Public Will Reading coming up. That was until we mentioned the possibility of Harry Potter being here. Ragnok has been friends with the Potter Family for a long time, as has his forefathers before him. I could almost call them Friends of the Goblin Nation. Trust me, the Goblins will help us if it means helping Harry Potter."

"We'd certainly appreciate their help," Remus said; he felt the familiar vibrations in his robes which meant someone was contacting him on the mirror. "Excuse me. One of our allies has contacted me."

Remus stood and walked out of the sitting room. He removed the mirror from his robes and activated it. Kingsley Shacklebolt's face was inside the mirror.

"Greetings, Kingsley," Remus said, "What can I do for you?"

"I assume you were successful in bringing Harry Potter to your location?" Kingsley asked.

"He is here," Remus said, "Are you still with the Bones?"

"Yes," Kingsley said, "In fact, it is because of the Bones that I contacted you."

"I think I know what you're going to tell me," Remus said, "I assume Amelia received post from Gringotts about a Betrothal Contract between her niece and Harry?"

"Indeed," Kingsley said, "She knows you had planned on bringing in Mr. Potter. She wishes to talk to him face-to-face in the near future."

"Can Amelia and Susan come here tomorrow?" Remus asked, "Dora and the Grangers are going on a shopping trip, and Harry and I will be alone, looking for something to do."

"One moment," Kingsley said, "I can ask Amelia."

Remus nodded, and Kingsley disappeared from the mirror. A minute later, he returned.

"Good news," Kingsley said, "She is free tomorrow. I can escort her and Susan to your flat. What would be a good time?"

"Hermione's parents have an appointment with the travel agency tomorrow at ten-o-clock," Remus said, "then I will imagine they'll be out shopping for a few hours after that. So – how about eleven, and I'll make up something for a brunch for the visit?"

"I look forward to it," Kingsley said.

"Good," Remus said, "Tomorrow I can tell you more about where we're all going when we leave England."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You've found a location then?"

"We have," Remus said, "Thanks to our good friend, the late Sirius Black. We just finished up with the private reading for Sirius' Will, and Harry inherited a house. I've been there before and it is the perfect location."

"I look forward to hearing more about it," Kingsley said, "Remus, there is something else I need to discuss with you. Augusta Longbottom sent me a letter just this morning."

"She wants us to bring Neville along?" Remus asked.

"Not just Neville," Kingsley said. "Mr. Potter isn't the only one who has recently become Betrothed. Neville has three of his own."

"Coincidence," Remus said, "Harry has two others along with Susan."

Kingsley let out a booming laugh. "How did we miss out on being so lucky, old friend?"

Remus only smiled softly. "So I assume these three girls will be coming with Neville?"

"Indeed," Kingsley said, "And maybe their families. There's something else Remus, something that surprised even me. Augusta has another request for us."

"And that is?" Remus asked.

"Frank and Alice," Kingsley said, "She wants us to take them out of the country for their own safety."

Remus' eyes widened. This was getting complicated quite quickly...

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was leaving the kitchen after finishing his meeting with Ragnok, when he was met by Hermione on his way out.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We can have that discussion if you want."

"One moment," Hermione said, "I need to go find Bill and Fleur."

Harry followed Hermione toward the sitting room.

"Bill?" Hermione asked, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Hermione," Bill said.

"My parents wish to rent out their house and business," Hermione said, "And Remus suggested that Gringotts might be a better option for them than Muggle banks."

"I can certainly help with that," Bill said. "I imagine they're not exactly fans of meeting with Goblins?"

"Definitely not," Hermione said.

"That is why Gringotts employs humans," Bill said, "Lead the way, and I'll talk to them."

Harry and Hermione lead Bill toward the guest room, then into the Grangers' tent. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in the small kitchen.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said, "This is Bill Weasley who I told you about. He works at Gringotts. He says he can help you with the house and business."

"Nice to meet you, Bill," Richard said, "Come sit down – thank you for meeting with us."

"No problem at all, Mr. Granger," Bill said, as he sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Harry and I will leave you to it then," Hermione said, "There's something the two of us need to talk about."

Hermione dragged Harry out of the tent, and into his own. They walked over to the small sitting room and sat down in a couple of chairs. Harry wondered how he should begin the conversation. How were you supposed to discuss your future wives with your best friend, who you were also planning to wed?

"Sirius gave me several books from his library at Grimmauld Place," Hermione said, "He knew I spent quite a bit of time in that library that summer. Oh, and he gave me G50,000. I have no idea what to do with that much money, Harry."

Harry smiled, thankful for the small talk before the more serious discussion.

"Well, you can afford some nice formal robes," Harry said.

"I could probably afford Madam Malkin's entire shop," Hermione joked. "And the neighboring buildings."

Harry laughed. "Sirius gave me a bit of gold too. And Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. And he gave me his house-elf."

He then winced when he remembered Hermione's obsession with helping house-elves.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, "And what will you do with Kreacher?"

"I have half-a-mind to put his head next to his ancestors," Harry muttered.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "do you know what he's responsible for? If it hadn't been for him, I would have known Sirius was okay that night. Sirius would be alive!"

"I know that," Hermione said.

"I can't exactly free him, you know," Harry said, "Sirius said freedom would kill him. He'd deserve it though."

"You could send him to Hogwarts," Hermione suggested.

"Into the employ of Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "When Dumbledore finds out I am the Head of the Blacks, he'll probably figure it out that I own Kreacher. Who knows what he'd do with that opportunity?"

"You're probably right," Hermione said. "Well, either you take him with us, or you leave him at Grimmauld Place with Sirius' mother's portrait, where he will continue to grow more hateful under her watch."

Harry sighed. "I'll think about it."

"So," Hermione said, "You have three future wives."

"Four," Harry corrected automatically.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You're asking me?" Harry asked, "Here I was, afraid that you would no longer want to do this, even if it meant losing Emancipation. And now you're asking me if I'm sure?"

Hermione's eyes went misty. "You're contractually obligated to marry Susan, Padma and Daphne."

"Correct," Harry said, "Contractually obligated. My father wanted me to marry one of the Alliance family's daughters, and I gained another one meant for a sibling that tragedy prevented. And I inherited a contract from Sirius. Those weren't my choice."

Hermione snorted. "I wouldn't say that to the girls if I were you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, It is my choice to marry you. You're my best friend, not them. You're the one whom I'd die for, whom I trust completely."

"I'm sure you'll find you'll say the same to them in the future," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "Maybe. But right now, it is just you."

Hermione sniffled and stood up from her chair. She crossed the short distance then pounced onto his lap and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry went still for merely a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Before he could lose himself in it, however, Hermione backed away. She straddled her legs on either side of his and laid her head against his chest.

"I've been going mental since it was revealed you're betrothed to three girls," Hermione said, "Since it was revealed you could legally marry them all. Our marriage is for theatrics, Harry. How could I compete against three other girls who you're contractually obligated to marry?"

"Our marriage is for theatrics _now_," Harry said, "Down the road, we may find we don't want it to be for theatrics. I mean – I hardly understand girls now. How am I supposed to deal with three who I barely know? I'll need your help. That is... if you're okay with being one of four wives."

"It'll take some time to get used to," Hermione said. "I grew up with the idea that I would marry a young man and that would be it. I never dreamed that young man would have other wives. I _know _it isn't your choice. I know that. All I am saying is it will take some time to get used to. And you're right. We could find this will be permanent. I mean – at the moment, I can't see anyone else in my life who would be a better husband."

"Ron?" Harry suggested; he winced when Hermione playfully smacked him. "Ow."

"No, not Ron," Hermione said, "Even if our fears about him betraying us – _you _\- from the start were unfounded, I'm not sure our friendship could survive. He can get easily jealous. He wouldn't be a good third wheel to our relationship. Especially if he fancies me."

"Oh, I know he fancies you," Harry said, "The way he acted around you when it came to Viktor Krum?"

"You noticed that too, huh?" Hermione said, "Maybe you aren't oblivious about these things."

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning.

"Since Ron likely fancies me, it would be much worse," Hermione said, "He would probably wonder why I chose to marry you for Emancipation over him."

"You chose me?" Harry asked, "I thought we were simply agreeing to Remus' plan."

"_I chose you_," Hermione said, "I certainly wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't. Nor would I be okay with marrying you. Which I am."

"So... what are we?" Harry asked, "What is this? I know we're best friends, but how many best friends kiss?"

"Are you wondering if I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione asked; Harry shrugged. "I think you're supposed to ask me before that happens."

Harry might have been oblivious and thick when it came to romance, but he got the hint.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, it is probably a good idea since we're getting married," Hermione joked; she giggled when he rolled his eyes, "Yes, Harry, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Brilliant," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione laughed and kissed him again. Harry returned the kiss. Harry privately decided that he _loved _kissing Hermione – _his girlfriend. _That was an odd thought, and something he would have to get used to. Which would be easier. Definitely easier than thinking of her as his _fiancee_ or _wife_, or one of _four wives_. _That _would take time getting used to.

Quite unfortunately, Hermione backed away all too soon and relaxed on his lap, laying her back against his chest, and her head under his chin. She had somehow been able to tame her hair, so at least he didn't have a wild mop in his face. He hoped certain parts of his body wouldn't react to how close she was to him. He decided to continue the conversation, hoping to distract himself.

"Now I need to ask a tough question," he said, "And I am sorry if it ruins the mood. How do you feel about – er – my other fiancees?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged against him. "Well, I'm already friendly with Susan and Padma. Daphne's okay, I guess – she never treated me like Malfoy or Parkinson did. How does it feel to know that you'll be married to four girls?"

"I consider it lucky to be married to one!" Harry joked; he chuckled when Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously – well – you know how I feel about family. I never had a loving family, so it is something I do desire and want for life. I've had countless dreams of having a loving family. When I discovered my part in the prophecy – and even before that when Voldemort returned to a full body – I... well, I wondered at times if I would live long enough to – you know – get married, have a family."

Half-way through his little speech, Hermione had turned her head and looked at him. Now she was staring at him, and her eyes were slightly misty.

"And now I've upset you," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"Ever since a marriage between us came into the picture of things," Hermione said, "You've been saying that you're doing this for me. To make sure I survive the war. Now it is my turn. I will do _everything _I can to make sure those dreams comes true."

Harry smiled softly, and Hermione pecked him on the lips. He kissed her back, but before it could linger, they heard someone clearing their throat. Hermione gasped and jumped off of Harry's lap. Harry's cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He turned and saw that Tonks was standing there, with a grin on her face.

"We weren't – I mean – we were just -" Harry stammered.

"Relax, Harry," Tonks said, "I'm not coming into scold you two lovebirds. I am happy for the both of you. Anyway, Bill is finished meeting with your parents and he, Fleur and Ragnok are about to leave. I thought you might want to say goodbye to them."

Harry and Hermione shared a smile as they followed Tonks out of the tent. They made their way to the sitting room, where Remus, Bill, Fleur, Ragnok and Hermione's parents were gathered.

"Now that you're all here, I will finish with my business," Ragnok said. "To those of you who received gifts from Sirius Black's Will, you can expect owls from Gringotts to bring those gifts in the next couple of days. Miss Granger, Remus informs me that you will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

"Because part of your inheritance is a large monetary gift," Ragnok said, "It is not wise for a large amount of money to be sent through post. So if you could visit tomorrow, we can take care of the transfer between the Black Vault and your own personal Vault."

"I look forward to it," Hermione said.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "Because I know that, in your case, security is important, it may be nigh-on impossible for any in-bank business. You do have two new Vaults at Gringotts that I expect you would like to explore in the future. As the official Head of the Potter Family, the main Potter Family Vault is open to you now. As is the Black Family Vault. If you wish, I may be able to bring you to Gringotts myself before you leave England. I promise your security would be very important to us."

"I'll take some time to think about it," Harry said, "I will contact you if I decide to accept your generous invitation. It depends on how busy I am. I reckon I will be very busy between now and the time we leave."

"Understandable," Ragnok said. "Once again, I remind those of you listed in Sirius Black's Will, if you wish to attend the Public Reading, there will be no new information. If you do not wish to attend, your part of the Will can be omitted from the Reading."

"We have no plans to attend," Remus said, "But if that changes, I will certainly contact you before the Reading."

"Very well," Ragnok repeated. "I believe I am finished with our business. It was an honor to meet with you all today. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

He bowed, then vanished a moment later.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit," Richard chortled. "I may not be a big fan of Goblins, but he is much more polite than the Goblins we met in the past. Mr. Weasley, thank you for assisting us with our business. You saved us a lot of time."

"My pleasure, sir," Bill said, "I will contact you before you and your wife leave for Australia to update you. Fleur and I will be in touch with everyone over the next few days, I expect, as we all prepare to leave England."

Bill and Fleur gave farewells to everyone (Fleur kissing Harry's cheeks once again, much to Hermione's chagrin), then Apparated away.

"How about some lunch?" Tonks suggested.

"Sounds good," Remus said, "Harry? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Tonks led Hermione and her parents toward the kitchen, leaving Harry and Remus in the sitting room.

"While you were finishing your meeting with Ragnok," Remus said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt contacted me through the communication mirrors. Madam Bones received the notice from Gringotts about her niece's Betrothal Contract with you."

"Did she?" Harry muttered, "I assume they wish to meet with me?"

"Indeed," Remus said, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea to meet with them while Hermione's parents are not present," Remus said, with a smile.

"Probably a good idea," Harry said. "Hermione didn't say it, but I think she doesn't want her parents to find out about these Betrothals."

"I foresaw that," Remus said. "So I scheduled a meeting to take place while Dora, Hermione and her parents will be out. Kingsley will be escorting Amelia and Susan here at eleven. I thought we could make a brunch out of it."

"I – er – look forward to it," Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus said, "I'll be here to help you. I am sure Amelia is rather confused about how her niece is betrothed to you. I will be able to explain it to her."

"That makes me feel a bit better," Harry said. "Speaking of Betrothal Contracts, I suppose I should write to Padma's and Daphne's parents after lunch. I expect they'll want to meet with me soon as well."

"Maybe it would be best if I pen the letters," Remus said, "I've been thinking a lot about this since the Contracts were revealed, and I think we can assume Padma and Daphne will be coming with you to Crestview. I need to talk to their parents about it."

"Brilliant," Harry said, "That takes a load of weight off my shoulders."

Remus chuckled. As Harry followed him toward the kitchen, his thoughts lingered on the Betrothal Contracts. With his meeting tomorrow with Amelia and Susan, and planned meetings with Padma's and Daphne's parents, the Betrothals were becoming a much bigger reality.

He just hoped he was ready for it.

* * *

**Chapter finished.**

**A few of my reviewers commented me about a possible Harry/Luna ship. If you paid attention to the relationship portion of the introduction, then you'll find the Luna will be with Neville. I ship them. A lot of people ship Harry and Luna, adding Hermione sometimes for a threesome. But not me.**

**Besides, how the Betrothal Contracts originally played out in my storyline, it wouldn't have worked. James, Lily and Harry were in hiding when Luna was born, so James could not have been able to meet with her parents for a contract writing, if he wanted to. This gave way for Augusta Longbottom to work her magic, so to speak.**

**Next chapter: While Hermione, her parents, and Tonks go shopping – which won't be seen in the chapter – Harry and Remus have brunch with Amelia, Susan and Kingsley and discuss the Betrothal Contract. Then Harry and Susan have a chat.**


	8. CH7: A Brunch With The Bones

**Chapter 7  
A Brunch With The Bones**

_July 26__th__, 1996_

The following morning, at a quarter-to-eleven, Harry walked into the kitchen amidst some delicious aromas. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a piece of parchment.

"Something smells good," Harry said, as he sat down at the table.

"Breakfast lasagna," Remus said, "Or in this case, 'brunch lasagna'. An old specialty of my mother's."

"I wasn't aware you could cook," Harry said.

Remus smiled wryly. "It is one of the few things I can cook in an oven without burning it, thanks to my mother. I'm more comfortable around a Muggle microwave. I lived on microwave dinners for many years. By the way, I might have to just give you that outfit. It looks better on you than it does me."

Harry was wearing the same transfigured formal outfit he had worn the day before.

"You can keep it," Harry said. "You don't have many good outfits. Besides, Hermione promised me that she would help pick out my outfits, and will do her best to keep Tonks from trying to pick out things that will embarrass me."

Remus chuckled. "I wish her the best of luck. And I think I'll be able to afford a few good outfits thanks to your godfather. He gave me a small fortune of Galleons in his Will. He said – and I quote - 'you can't refuse this money, because it is a gift, and I don't need it anymore'."

"Are you surprised at the gift?" Harry said, "You were his best and longest friend."

Remus smiled. "No, it is exactly something he would have done when he was alive. Give me money and tell me I couldn't refuse it because it is a gift. Damned dog knew how to hit me in the right spot."

Harry chuckled.

"Dora told me something interesting last night," Remus said, "She said she walked in on you and Hermione in a – to quote a phrase - 'compromising position' yesterday."

Harry blushed. "It wasn't like that. We were talking about the Betrothal Contracts. I said something that made her kiss me, then it progressed into snogging and then she curled up to me in the same chair. Nothing too compromising like how she thought."

"I figured Dora might have blown it out of proportion," Remus said, with a grin. "I'm very happy for the both of you, by the way. How does Hermione feel about the Betrothals? From the 'compromising position', it sounds as if she isn't mad at you."

"She agreed to be my girlfriend yesterday," Harry said; Remus smiled at this news; "So I can't imagine she's too upset. She did say it will take some time to get used to. I can't blame her. I feel the same way."

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you," Remus said, "that you aren't the only one going through the same experience?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley was contacted by Augusta Longbottom yesterday," Remus said, "She wants Neville to come with us. She also informed him that Neville will not likely be coming alone. He also has three Betrothal Contracts to his name."

Harry's eyes widened. "Neville? Wow. I never would have guessed."

"I'm not surprised," Remus said, "He's the pureblood son of a prominent family. He was part of the Great Alliance. I don't know who his Betrothed are, but I think we'll find that his future brides are also children of the Great Alliance. I think we'll likely find that his parents might have penned one or two, like your father did with you, and his Gran decided to do another one for good measure. Speaking of Betrothals, these letters here are replies to the letters we sent to the parents of your Betrothed. They just arrived shortly before you came in. The Patils and Greengrasses are interested in meeting with us. I can't imagine they were too surprised about this, since they met with your father to pen the contracts so many years ago."

"Neither Padma nor Daphne told me that we're Betrothed," Harry said.

"They might not have known," Remus said, "It is quite possible their parents didn't tell them. They might have bragged that they were the future wife of Harry Potter if it was so."

"I can't see them doing that," Harry said, "Daphne maybe, but you said she's a 'good Slytherin'. But maybe their parents thought different. Are Padma and Daphne's parents aware we're leaving England in a few days?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Obviously I couldn't tell them about our plans in a letter, but I told them it was of utmost importance that I speak with them, and that it may be important to their daughters. The Greengrasses have invited us to their home tomorrow evening, and the Patils the following afternoon. If we accept, they both say they'll send us Portkeys. I told them we had no available Floo."

"Will we be available to meet them then?" Harry asked. "I mean, before we leave the country?"

"We'll be cutting it close with the Patils," Remus said, "I was planning on our moving day being in three days. If they allow Padma to leave with us, she'd be leaving the next day."

Harry grimaced. He could see some problems with that. Then he realized something...

"Three days?" Harry echoed, "That is the day after the Public Reading of Sirius' Will."

"Indeed," Remus said, "Once Dumbledore finds out that you are the Head of the Black Family, he may become unpredictable in his movements. He may decide to visit the Dursleys before your birthday. We need to be out of the country before he can send the Order out to search for you."

"Is it possible that he'd be able to find out about my Betrothal Contracts?" Harry asked.

Remus grimaced. "They may be listed in the Ministry's Hall of Records. I do not know. I'll have to ask Madam Bones."

"Three days from now is two days before my birthday and wedding to Hermione," Harry said, "Doesn't seem like a lot of time to prepare for it."

"We'll manage," Remus said, smiling. "Ah, one moment, someone is calling my mirror."

He removed the mirror from his robes and looked at it then spoke in a low voice. He smiled and put the mirror away.

"Kingsley will be here with Madam Bones and Susan very shortly," Remus said. "We better make our way to the sitting room to greet them."

Harry stood and followed Remus out into the sitting room. Harry's stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Nervous, Harry?" he asked.

Harry could only nod. It felt like his stomach was in his throat.

"I completely understand," Remus said. "Don't worry. Amelia is a wonderful lady. And, of course, you already know Susan."

Harry was saved a reply, by the the familiar sound of the _crack _of Apparation. On the opposite side of the room, the tall, broad Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, appeared alongside Amelia Bones and her niece. They were all dressed in a mix of casual and formal wear that worked well.

Kingsley was the first to step forward. "The Phoenix is burning."

Harry was quite confused by this cryptic greeting. Remus seemed to expect it because he smiled.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," he said; he then turned to Harry. "Several members of our alliance have pass-phrases."

"You haven't given one to me and Hermione," Harry said.

"You haven't had to leave mine or Dora's sight yet," Remus said, smiling; he then turned as Amelia and Susan approached. "Amelia, Susan, thank you for agreeing to come today."

"I received some interesting post from Gringotts yesterday," Amelia said. "When Kingsley said that you could explain it, I couldn't deny an invitation." She turned to Harry. "Harry Potter. I am sorry we did not speak the last time we met. As the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I wish to formally apologize for the circus that was your hearing last year. I know now that Fudge, and the Ministry of Magic, was simply trying to use you as a scapegoat."

"Like they did with Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

Amelia smiled grimly. "Your parents and godfather were all dear friends of mine. I never once believed Sirius was guilty of his crimes, but I couldn't do anything about it during his years of incarceration, even in my position in the Ministry. I am pleased to say that one of the last things I did in my position was prove his innocence, even if it was too late."

"One of the last things?" Harry asked, "I don't understand."

"Did Remus tell you about the price on my head by Voldemort himself?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Remus and Kingsley and their friends convinced me to join their alliance," Amelia said. "I'll be accompanying them – and yourself – when leaving England. As will my dear niece here. I believe you know her."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, as he smiled at Susan. "Hi, Susan."

"Hi, Harry," Susan said.

Harry noted a tinge of blush in her cheeks.

"I plan on resigning from my post the day we leave," Amelia said, "I will wait, so as not to arouse suspicion before I am away from England."

"Will it be a shock to the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I certainly hope so!" Amelia said, with a wink, "With full awareness that I toot my own horn, I will say my reputation is quite large."

"Shall we move to the kitchen?" Remus asked, "I believe our meal is ready."

Soon, they were all seated around the kitchen table, with a plate of breakfast lasagna and bottles of butterbeer. The lasagna consisted of eggs, cheese, sausage, and sausage gravy instead of the usual tomato sauce. It was quite tasty.

"Who made this dish?" Amelia asked, "It is delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"I accept those compliments," Remus said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "Exactly how long have you been keeping your cooking skills a secret, Remus Lupin?"

Remus smiled wryly.

"I suppose I should begin this meeting," Amelia said. "The notice from Gringotts surprised me greatly. I am completely aware of all documents made for Susan – both penned by myself, and her dearly departed parents. I do not remember a Contract such as the one I received yesterday."

"Do you remember any Betrothal Contracts made for you, Amelia?" Remus asked.

"As you may know, Remus, I was once Betrothed to Sirius," Amelia said, "But, luckily, there was no requirement for date of marriage – as long as it was reasonable. Sirius and I had discussed such things, but we agreed to put it off until the Troubles had ended. Then, as we know, Sirius was sent to Azkaban."

"Well, it seems the Betrothal Contract remained active," Remus said. "Tell me, Amelia, did you at any point in the past make Susan your Heir?"

"I only ever desired to marry one man – Sirius," Amelia said, "Shortly after he was incarcerated, I gained custody of Susan. When I realized the chances of Sirius' freedom was minimal, I realized I needed an Heir to my name – so I named Susan my Heir."

"Because Sirius didn't have any children," Remus said, "He apparently decided to make Harry, as his godson, his legal Heir."

"When Sirius died," Amelia said, "Our names on the contract changed to our Heirs. I see."

"Yesterday," Remus said, "A private Reading of Sirius' Final Will and Testament was presented here. Sirius' Vault Keeper is, by coincidence, also the Potter Family Vault Keeper. He apparently had a great desire to meet Harry. So when he heard Harry would attend, he agreed to our request to have a private Reading."

"I received an invitation for a Public Reading to take place in a couple of days," Amelia said.

"Are you planning on attending?" Remus asked.

"I haven't given much thought as to if I will or won't," Amelia said, "Why?"

"Bill Weasley informed us that Albus Dumbledore and various members of the Order will be present at the Reading," Remus said, "I would like to have one of the Alliance there present, in case things get interesting – so we can hear all about it. However..."

"Most of the Alliance is former Order members," Amelia said, nodding.

"Indeed," Remus said, "We do not wish to have the inevitable confrontation so soon."

"Do you have any reason to believe that the Order knows I am part of your Alliance?" Amelia asked.

"As far as we know," Kingsley said, "The Order isn't aware of our Alliance yet."

"Are you asking me to attend the Reading in order to keep an eye on the Order?" Amelia asked.

"It will be your decision," Remus said. "Albus is probably well aware of your past with Sirius, and I am sure he wouldn't be surprised to see you present. He wouldn't think anything strange if you were to attend. Dora's parents might attend as well, and Bill and Fleur will be there, so you don't exactly need to attend for Alliance business."

"You said 'in case things get interesting'," Amelia said, "What are you looking for?"

"Harry was named Lord Black yesterday," Remus said, "We believe that Draco Malfoy probably expected to receive that title. Once Albus discovers Harry is Lord Black – well – I don't think he's going to like that news. He'll work even harder to make sure Harry is in his control. He might even visit the house where Harry's Muggle relatives live early, expecting to pick up Harry and bring him to the Weasley residence. Once he discovers Harry isn't there, he'll have the Order searching for him. We wish to leave England the day after the Reading, before Albus and the Order realizes exactly who Harry is with."

"Though there is a risk," Kingsley said, "Due to the presence of the Order, I can't be seen with you, in order to keep your association with us a secret. You'll have to be vigilant."

"I always am," Amelia said, with a smile, "I agree to attend the Reading. Personally I'd like to see who will be there, and what they will be getting, or not getting."

"Excellent," Remus said.

"Madam Bones?" Harry asked, "You said you knew my parents?"

"I was in the same year as your parents, and Sirius and Remus, while at Hogwarts," Amelia said, then smiled, "Perhaps you thought I was older? Hard times and stress has aged me, but I still feel young. I also knew your father before we went to Hogwarts. We grew up together as children. Do you know what the Great Alliance is, Harry?"

"I learned about it yesterday," Harry said, "I know your family was a part of it."

"Every year your grandparents hosted social parties for the Great Alliance," Amelia said, "Every year of my childhood I attended the parties, where I was usually expected to spend time with the rest of the kids, including your father. Why do you ask?"

"Did my parents ever talk to you about guardianship for me in case they passed away?" Harry asked.

"They might have mentioned it once or twice after you were born," Amelia said. "Even though I was not named your godmother, they assumed I would have married Sirius." She sighed. "Maybe they thought I would tame Sirius' roguish side enough to keep you tame."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you would have. You were one of the few names listed as Guardian in my parents' Will, after all."

"I wasn't aware they penned a Will," Amelia said.

"You might receive another letter from Gringotts about it," Harry said, "Both you and Susan were mentioned in it."

"Me?" Susan asked.

"James and Lily expected the two of you to grow up together as Children of the Alliance," Amelia said. "James was interested in meeting with your parents, before their deaths, for penning a Betrothal Contract, so he would have liked this turn of events. I am not surprised he and Lily would have mentioned you in their Will."

"Are you familiar with the other Children of the Alliance, Susan?" Harry asked.

"I grew up with several of them," Susan said, "Many of our classmates."

"There's something I need to tell the both of you that might surprise you," Harry said, "Especially you, Susan. Thanks to my father, I am also Betrothed to two other girls."

Susan's eyes widened and her jaw slowly dropped.

Amelia chuckled. "When he couldn't betroth you to Susan, he went elsewhere. Not surprising."

"Who are they?" Susan asked.

"Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass," Harry said.

"I know them quite well," Susan said, "Part of the Great Alliance."

"James wanted to ensure his father's legacy would live on through you," Amelia said, "So he targeted Alliance children."

Harry nodded. "That's not all. Er... I'm also to be wed to Hermione Granger. It is mostly so we can be Emancipated."

Susan's eyes widened again. "So... that is... four girls, including me?"

Harry nodded.

"How does Miss Granger feel about this?" Amelia said, "She's Muggleborn isn't she? Muggles aren't accustomed to marriages with multiple wives."

"She says she'll get used to it," Harry said, "But she wants to go through with it. We're supposed to get married on my birthday."

"Wow," Susan said.

"When we decided that," Harry said, "I had no idea about these Betrothal Contracts."

"Have you spoken to the parents of your other future brides?" Amelia asked.

"We wrote to and received letters from Padma and Daphne's parents," Harry said, "I meet with the Greengrasses tomorrow night, and the Patils the following afternoon."

"So both the Patil twins are Betrothed," Susan said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I received a letter from Parvati yesterday," Susan said, "She told me that she is Betrothed to Neville Longbottom. Her words made her sound like she is okay with it. I haven't asked her yet if she is aware of the other two Contracts for Neville."

"Do you know who the other Contracts are with?" Harry asked.

"Hannah Abbot, my best friend," Susan said, "And Luna Lovegood – she was in Dumbledore's Army."

"Yes, I know her," Harry said.

"I was correct then," Remus said, "Much like Harry, Neville's future brides are Children of the Alliance. I am not surprised, of course. Like James, I am sure Frank, Alice, and Augusta wanted Neville to marry into the Alliance, in order to keep the legacy going."

"Neville will be coming with us when we leave England," Kingsley said, "And apparently he will be bringing his three Betrothed as well."

"Well that certainly makes things easier for us, Harry," Remus said, "If Parvati is coming along, then Padma will be with her as well."

"That just leaves Daphne," Harry said.

"I think you can assume Daphne will be coming along as well," Amelia said. "And you better plan on her sister too."

"Oh?" Remus asked.

"I have reason to believe Voldemort is searching for more allies," Amelia said, "Losing several Death Eaters last month was a big blow. Though I won't be surprised if we hear about a breakout from Azkaban in the near future. The Ministry is more focused on searching for the free Death Eaters, than guarding those already imprisoned. Voldemort may be targeting Dark and Neutral families who are not in his favor yet."

"Castor and Illiana Greengrass would be on his list," Remus said, "Do you believe they would leave the country?"

"They're very hard-headed," Amelia said, "But they also care for their daughters deeply. Castor and Illiana may choose to stay in England, but if you offer to take Daphne and her sister with us, they might accept."

Remus nodded. "It seems we're going to have quite a few teenagers with us."

"That could present a problem, because of the Trace," Amelia said.

"Easily solved," Kingsley said. "Several of those teenagers will be getting married."

"Harry and Neville and their future brides will all qualify for Emancipation," Remus said, "If Daphne's sister comes with us, she would be at risk. As far as we know, everyone else is above age. Unless Fleur's family is coming like she thinks they might. Then that would bring in her sister too."

"It seems the alliance is growing every day," Amelia said. "Will this present a problem where we're headed?"

Remus shook his head. Then he informed Kingsley, Amelia and Susan about Black Manor and Crestview.

"Officially," Remus said, "Black Manor is in the possession of Harry – and his future brides when they marry. One of our main focuses over the next several weeks and months will be to build new houses on that large plot of land I mentioned. After the war is over, it can be used as a holiday community for the friends and family of Harry and his wives."

"Sounds like you've thought a lot about this," Amelia said.

"Well, it is thanks to Sirius that I know about the plot of land and the manor on it," Remus said, "So it will be in his honor. So to answer your question Amelia – if there is any problems with crowding, it can be easily solved with wizard's tents and, in the near future, housing."

"This is sounding better and better every minute," Amelia said, raising her bottle of butterbeer in a toast.

The others at the table agreed and raised their own bottles.

"Er – Harry?" Susan said, "I see you're done with your meal. Can we talk in private?"

Harry quickly understood that she wanted to talk to him privately about their situation.

"Of course," Harry said, "If it is okay with everyone."

"You're excused," Remus said, "Us adults need to talk about Alliance business."

Harry and Susan stood and headed into the sitting room. Harry sat down on the couch, and was quite surprised when Susan joined him.

"So, is Hermione Granger your girlfriend?" Susan asked; when Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, Susan only smiled, "Girls know these things. I saw the look on your face when you talked about her. Also I can't see a girl like Hermione being one of four wives unless she cares for you."

"She agreed to be my girlfriend yesterday," Harry said. "Our relationship has kind of gone in reverse. When we learned it would be best to marry in order to receive Emancipation, we discussed the idea of marriage. When I discovered she was okay with it, I asked her to marry me."

"Well, you're moving rather quickly," Susan said, grinning.

"Yeah, and this was _before _I asked her to be my girlfriend," Harry said.

Susan covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Harry thought that was rather cute. Susan cleared her throat and when silent for a moment, obviously wondering what to say next. Harry couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure how to start this conversation. How do you discuss a future marriage with a girl who was recently only a fellow classmate? What was worse, is that Harry knew he would have to do the same thing two more times over the next couple of days. So this was good practice.

Luckily, Susan spoke again.

"I'll be completely honest, Harry," she said, "When my Auntie told me I was part of a Betrothal Contract with Harry Potter – well, you could say I was shocked. Of course, she was just as surprised as me. As suggested during the discussion in the kitchen, I doubt she was aware that a preexisting Betrothal Contract would change from her to me because she made me her Heir."

"Until a couple days ago," Harry said, "Marriage was but a distant dream for me. Now I am going to be married to four girls. I grew up raised by Muggles, so of course I didn't know that polygamy was common in the wizarding world."

"It isn't that common," Susan said, "But it exists. While I am surprised that I will be one of four wives, it isn't completely a shock. Witches, especially pureblood witches, grow up knowing they might have sister-wives. It has become more common as of late due to extinction of family lines because of the wars. For example, I am the last of the Bones bloodline. If – when – we have children, they will have my name. Betrothal Contracts usually have marriage requirements, and that will be one of them."

"Bill Weasley mentioned something like that yesterday," Harry said, "I learned it would be up the parents or guardians to give requirements and provisos."

"I discussed the requirements this morning with Auntie," Susan said, "If you agree, our marriage will basically have what is called a Line Continuance Option. Our first child will have the Bones name, especially if it is a son. If we have two sons, then the second can be a Potter. Though that isn't mandatory for your Line Continuation, since you're going to have multiple wives."

"Is there any – er – deadline for this?" Harry asked, knowing well enough that his cheeks were coloring.

"You're cute when you blush," Susan said, "Did you know?" She giggled as Harry felt his cheeks grow even warmer. "Don't worry, Harry. There is no deadline. Though the first child is usually expected in the first few years of marriage. So, basically, by the time you reach twenty, our house might be filled with children from all of your wives. You do want children, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Family is very important to me. I would like them to grow up without the threat of war, but -"

"But?" Susan asked.

"That is what my parents wanted too," Harry said. "And look how that turned out."

"Did you know our class-size at Hogwarts is smaller than average?" Susan asked.

"I never thought about it," Harry said. "But now that you mention it..."

"Auntie always told me that the last generation's big mistake was that many couples waited to have children until the end of the war," Susan said, "And many couples never got the chance. You and I have something in common, Harry. We never got a chance to know our parents."

Harry could only nod. He felt bad that he never thought of that connection.

"Part of me would like my children to grow up without having to experience war," Susan said.

"And the other part?" Harry asked.

"Wonders if I'd be making the same mistake as those couples I mentioned," Susan said, "If I waited until after the war was over to have children. I am the last of my bloodline, Harry. Auntie is still at a child-bearing age, but you heard her – your godfather was supposed to be her one and only. Yes, she might decide she wants a child of her own. But my father was Heir Apparent to the Bones name, and when we are married, the title will be officially passed on to me, as Lady Bones. So it is up to me. I am required to continue my line, or be responsible for the extinction of another prominent Ancient Family."

"So what are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm warning you not to be surprised," Susan said, "If I wish to become pregnant before the war ends."

Harry coughed. "Oh. Well... okay."

Susan giggled. "I don't mean in the next couple of months, Harry. But there may come a time in the near future."

"If that is what you want," Harry said, "We'll work on it."

Susan snickered and Harry blushed when we realized how that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said.

He was quite surprised when Susan kissed him on the cheek.

"You are so very cute when you blush," she said.

Harry cleared his throat. "So – er – do you have any dream date you wish to get married on?"

"You said you're marrying Hermione on your birthday?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Hmm," Susan said, "I imagine my Auntie and the other adults in the alliance will suggest we get married as soon as possible so that I can go through with Emancipation."

"So there is no risk when you use magic," Harry said, nodding.

"Exactly," Susan said. "I'll tell you what. I can wait to discuss a wedding date with you until Daphne, Padma, and the two of us are all in one place, so that we can discuss it. Though don't be surprised if you're married to all of us early in August."

"Okay," Harry said. "Er – do you think Daphne and Padma will be for or against having – er – what did you call it... sister-wives?"

"I am sure Daphne and Padma both grew up with full knowledge that they could have sister-wives," Susan said. "They might be shocked at first, but I imagine they'll get over it as quickly as I have."

"So... you're okay with it?" Harry asked.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Harry," Susan said, "When I was little, I dreamed of marrying Harry Potter."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Harry Potter... or the Boy-Who-Lived?"

It was Susan's turn to blush. "The Boy-Who-Lived. Then I met you at Hogwarts and -"

"- joined the throngs of girls who fancied the real me?" Harry suggested.

Susan giggled. "You are very fanciable, Harry. Several girls – our age, older and younger - always discussed marrying you – and were quite okay with competition, given the whole polygamy thing. I just never dreamed I'd be one of those wives."

"Well, you did dream it though," Harry said; Susan blushed and shrugged. "You're also cute when you blush."

Susan's blush went deeper. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yes," Harry said, immediately.

And it was also honest. He would never compare any of his future wives, so he wasn't going to compare her to Hermione. But he thought Susan was very cute. In fact, in her outfit, her curves were quite pronounced. Harry vaguely recalled Seamus Finnegan once commenting the previous year that Susan had the biggest tits in their year. He silently, and with slight shame, decided that he had to agree. He then realized he was staring, and quickly looked away.

"Aw," Susan said, "I'd kiss you, but I need to discuss such things with Hermione first."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"If you could choose only one girl to marry," Susan said, "and it had to be one of the four girls you're planning on marrying. Who would it be?"

"Hermione," Harry said, immediately, "No offense."

"None taken," Susan said, "I knew that already. She's your best friend and you two know each other better than you know me, Padma or Daphne. What I'm trying to say is – Hermione will have the title of First Wife."

"Er – I don't understand," Harry said; he recalled Remus mentioning that term, but he hadn't asked what it meant..

"In marriages with multiple wives," Susan said, "There is always a First Wife. First Wives always get first privileges. For example – the other sister wives cannot begin a – er – sexual relationship with their husband unless the First Wife either does first, or gives permission. All sister-wives are required to go through a bonding process with the First Wife when they marry their husband. That is so if the First Wife wishes for her to be the one responsible for bearing the husband's first child, then she has that privilege. The other sister-wives literally can't become pregnant without the First Wife's permission."

"Oh," Harry said, "Er – will Daphne or Padma have any issues with this? Hermione is Muggleborn."

And there was also the fact that – well – at the moment he and Hermione weren't sure if they wanted the marriage to be permanent. But he didn't want to say that out loud.

"I doubt it," Susan said, "Once they realize you're marrying her as well, they'll probably figure it out that she'll be the First Wife. Your friendship with Hermione is common knowledge."

"I would be surprised if it wasn't," Harry said, "Other than a few arguments, we've spent much of the last five years hanging out."

"Which is why I am quite surprised that you and her are a new couple," Susan said, "Several girls were under the assumption that you and Hermione had been dating for a while now."

"Er – did these girls realize I was briefly dating Cho Chang?" Harry asked, "Though I will admit it was barely a relationship."

"Several girls thought you were dating Cho Chang while also dating Hermione," Susan said, "Probably because it supported their dreams of you having multiple wives."

"That might explain why Cho seemed to think I was dating Hermione during that disastrous date on Valentine's Day," Harry said.

Susan snorted. "She's not popular in Hufflepuff. Of course, that might be because the girls thought she stole Cedric Diggory from them. Then they seemed to think she stole you. Also she doesn't exactly have the most welcoming personality."

"I'll admit," Harry said, "I mostly fancied her because she was pretty. I learned the mistake of that fairly quickly."

"Relax, Harry," Susan said, "Most boys fancy girls simply because they are pretty. Why do you think girls desire to look so attractive? Because we _know _that is what boys fancy."

"I see," Harry said, "I'm sorry this is the longest conversation we've ever had. I should have talked to you before – more than I did in the D.A."

"I don't blame you, Harry," Susan said, "House loyalty is strong in Hogwarts. The separation of the houses commonly forces students to have relationships and friendships in their House. Especially those who don't grow up together. So it wasn't your fault. But you know what, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling we'll have several years to get to know each other," Susan said.

Harry smiled. "I can honestly say I look forward to it."

"Good," Susan said, "Because that is exactly how I feel."

"So is there going to be any boys heartbroken now that you are now taken?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure there are several boys who might have fancied me," Susan said, with a shrug. "I've had two boyfriends. Justin Finch-Fletchley in third year – mostly we just went on dates in Hogsmeade together. We decided we were better friends than we were a couple, so we broke it off at the end of third year. Then there was Ernie MacMillan. He asked me to the Yule Ball in fourth year. He's a Child of the Alliance and, back then I had no idea I was going to be in a Betrothal Contract, so I was already thinking of boys that would be future marriage material."

"The Children of the Alliance," Harry said.

"Precisely," Susan said, then snorted, "Of course I had the misfortune to pick the wrong one. Ernie and I dated from the Ball until around Easter Break of fifth year. Then the git decided to cheat on me with the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect girl who apparently lived in the same neighborhood as he did. They had been snogging through much of the Easter Break. I found them in the same carriage on the Hogwarts Express we had been sitting in on the way to King's Cross the week before. I walked in at the right time and saw him snogging and groping her. I ended our relationship immediately. Apparently it wasn't his first time he cheated on me either. Two girls admitted to me after I broke up with him, that he snogged them during the summer between fourth and fifth year when he couldn't snog me."

"Git!" Harry said

"It gets worse," Susan said, "He had the bollocks to tell me that he did it for a reason. He wanted me to meet this new girl of his. If I married him, he knew I would be having a Line Continuance Option, so he thought it was in his right to find other contenders for future wives aside from me. He thought I would have just accepted it right away. I think he might have even hoped I'd get involved with her too."

Harry's eyebrows raised. Susan seemed rather embarrassed to have admit that to him, so he didn't push her with any obvious and probably rude questions like 'would she have done it?'

"Even back then I knew then I was likely destined to be a sister-wife to my husband's First Wife," Susan said, "But he could have asked me if I'd be okay with it. I don't know if I would have been okay with it then. After all, it would be like giving him permission to snog every girl beside me until he found the right one."

Harry snorted.

Susan smiled wryly and shrugged. "I admit I was heartbroken... briefly. Cried myself to sleep that night then shrugged it off the next day."

"Good girl," Harry complimented with a smile.

Susan smiled. "Thanks. "You're the third person aside from Hannah and my Auntie I told that too. I only told Auntie to make sure Ernie was off any list as my future husband."

"Was I on the list?" Harry asked.

"I think you were on the list the day after she bought me my first Boy-Who-Lived book," Susan said, blushing brightly. "Auntie would probably tease me if she knew I told her you this, but she said she was on your parents' list of babysitters back before we were even a year old. She used to tease me that you and I could have shared the same crib if that had happened."

"Did we meet back then?" Harry asked.

"Our First Christmas," Susan said, nodding.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "My parents' Christmas party. Apparently I knew Tonks back then too. I remember none of it, of course."

"Me either," Susan said, "I wouldn't be surprised if we 'met' several of our classmates during that party and remember nothing about it. All I know is... that was the last celebration my parents had with me. They were killed two months later, as were my grandparents. Auntie was babysitting me that night, and she's been my guardian ever since."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "My parents are famous for sacrificing themselves for me, and protecting me enough to do something I don't remember – hell, it might not even have actually happened the way I recall. And all this time you were dealing with the same thing. I know I said it before, but I should have talked to you a lot more."

"We have time to make up for it," Susan said.

Harry smiled. He had somehow doubted it when she said many boys fancied her, but now he could see why. She was quite fanciable. Her humor, honesty, and personality, on top of her attractive beauty was incredible. Just that morning, he was nervous about meeting with her today. Now he was doing his best to quell a strong desire to kiss her. He was mostly doing it out of respect for Hermione. He would need her permission as much as her future sister-wives would. After all, she was his girlfriend. Susan was his future bride. He could wait to kiss her. But he still wanted to feel those lips on his skin again...

He cleared his throat and tried to move his thoughts elsewhere. "Yeah. Plenty of time."

Over the next few minutes, he and Susan got to know each other a little better – discussing little things like favorite color, food, drink and dessert, how they liked to spend their free time.

"Favorite Professional Quidditch team?" Susan asked. "Mine is the Holyhead Harpies – all witches' team."

"I've never thought about it," Harry said. "Only Professional Quidditch match I've been to was the final of the World Cup. Er... well, my former Captain on the Gryffindor Team, Oliver Wood, is a member of Puddlemere United. So I suppose them, just to support an old mate."

Harry wanted to keep the conversation going, but he wasn't sure how. He wondered if Susan's Aunt had told her about the fact that he was a Child of Prophecy. He wanted to warn her what she, and his other Betrothed were getting themselves into, but he knew he only wanted to explain it once. So he decided he would talk to his three Betrothed about it at the same time. There was much of his life that he would talk to the three of them about. He didn't want to keep any secrets from his future wives.

They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and turned to find Amelia standing in the archway between the sitting room and hallway.

"You two having fun?" Amelia asked.

"Yep," Susan said, "We discussed quite a bit. Including the requirements for the Betrothal Contract you and I discussed. We agreed to wait to talk about a wedding date until we talked about it with Daphne and Padma."

"A fine idea," Amelia said, "So there are no issues?"

"None as far as I can tell," Harry said, "We're getting along famously."

Susan nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Amelia said, "I was rather worried. Remus, Kingsley and I are finished with our discussion. I thought it best if we left soon. I need to get some work done if we're leaving England in three days. Especially if I am going to get a few legal Portkeys created without telling Ministry exactly who will be using them, or where we'll be going. That will be tough – especially since Remus is the only one who knows where the exact location we're headed to."

"I wish you the best of luck, Madam Bones," Harry said.

"I think you can call me Amelia or Auntie, Harry," Amelia said, "You're going to be married to my niece after all."

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"Shame on you, Auntie, you're embarrassing him," Susan said, giggling.

She stood and Harry immediately followed in suit.

"Well," he said, "I guess we'll see each other in three days?"

"Yes," Susan said, "Thank you for a fine discussion. I enjoyed it."

"Me too," Harry said.

Susan smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. There were those tingles he had yearned for since she had first done that.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "See you."

Susan smiled and followed Amelia and Kingsley across the sitting room, and waved goodbye to him. He was able to wave briefly before she disappeared via Apparation with Kingsley and Amelia. As he stared into the spot she had just been at, Harry heard Remus clear his throat behind him.

"Have fun?" Remus asked.

"It went much better than I expected," Harry said; he held back a snort – _that _ was an understatement, "I only hope Daphne and Padma's meetings go as smooth."

"Me too," Remus said, "Speaking of, I am going to send a reply back to the Greengrasses and Patils accepting their invitations. Do you want me to give them a message from you?"

"Just that I look forward to meeting them," Harry said.

Remus nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. Harry sighed in relief as he sank back down on the couch.

One successful Betrothal meeting down, two more to go!

* * *

**Chapter finished. I think that went well, don't you? That was fun to write, especially Harry and Susan's discussion... I loved writing her tale about Ernie. What a git, eh?**

**Next chapter: Harry talks with Hermione about the meeting with the Bones. Then Harry and Remus go to Greengrass Manor for a discussion about Betrothals with them.**

**Fun fact: The breakfast lasagna is real, inspired by something my mother cooked for me and my family when I was younger. Make it right, and it is good! Too bad I suck at cooking. **


	9. CH8: Dinner at Greengrass Manor

**Chapter 8  
Dinner at Greengrass Manor**

**Author's Note: This is a VERY long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_July 26__th__, 1996  
_  
A couple hours after the meeting with the Bones, Harry had found he was quite bored while waiting for Hermione, her parents, and Tonks to return from their shopping trip. He had been anxious wondering if they were okay, but Remus had quelled his anxiety when he revealed that he had been receiving hourly updates from Tonks, letting him know that they were all okay.

To pass the time, he cleaned out his school trunk, removing and binning everything he no longer needed, since he was no longer going to Hogwarts. To his dismay, that didn't take very long at all, even though he was taking his time. He walked over to Hedwig, who was perched on one of the posts on his bed, and fed her a couple of owl treats.

"Sorry you've been cooped up in this flat since we arrived, Hedwig," Harry said. "When we go to Black Manor, you'll be able to fly all you want, whenever you want. The Muggles are far away from the house, so there is little chance of Muggles seeing an owl out during the daytime. I'm sure there are a lot of field-mice and other small prey just waiting for you to hunt them."

Hedwig hooted, and nuzzled her head against his hand when he pet her.

"Harry?" Remus' voice called at the opening of the tent.

"I'm in here," Harry said.

Remus walked into the tent and approached him.

"I just talked to Dora," he said, "She'll be here with Hermione and her parents in half-an-hour or so." I've been packing away some things for the move, and I found something I thought you would like to have. Your father gave this book to me for my birthday the year we became friends. I thought you would like to have it. An early birthday present."

He handed a small book to Harry, who took it and looked at the cover. It read _The Tales of Beedle The Bard._

"Ragnok mentioned this book yesterday, after I took an Inheritance Test," Harry said.

"You discovered your lineage then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Along with Lord Black and Lord Potter, I've also inherited the title of Lord Peverell. Ragnok mentioned that the Peverells are the inspiration for one of the stories in this book."

"The Tale of the Three Brothers," Remus said, nodding. "James was quite surprised when I had never read this book before he gave it to me. Most parents of magical children read this book to their children for bedtime stories. But my mother was a Muggle, and she raised me on Muggle children's stories. The closest thing she got to when it came to wizarding stories, was the Tales of the Brothers Grimm, who were Muggleborn wizards."

"I'm sure you were a fan of Little Red Riding Hood," Harry said, grinning.

"You know, your mother cracked that very same joke when she found out about my secret," Remus said, "James didn't understand the joke until Lily explained it to him." He smiled wistfully. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss them. James, Lily and Sirius. But you know what I think they'd say if they could say one last thing to me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Lily would tell me to live my life," Remus said, "James would say that I'd see them again when it comes time. And Sirius – well – he'd tell me the same thing he said in his Will – get my ass moving and find a girl to settle down with."

"Any girl?" Harry asked, "Or did he mention one girl in particular?"

Remus' cheeks turned bright red. "That is for me to know, young man."

"Well, either way, you should listen to him," Harry said.

Remus shrugged. "Enjoy the book, Harry."

He smiled, turned and walked out of the tent. Harry laid down on his bed, opened the book, and turned the pages until he found _The Tale Of The Three Brothers. _He proceeded to read it. Midway through the story, there was a thick line of ink underneath the words "cloak of invisibility". He didn't think much about it until he finished the story. Other than that line of ink, there were no markings in the story. So had Remus underlined the words, or did his own father do it?

A sudden touch of inspiration hit, and he reached into the pocket of his jeans, and took out his old Invisibility Cloak. He studied it and soon realized that it looked exactly as it had when received it during his first year at Hogwarts. Even though he had used it several times, there were no damage to it. He had seen Mad-Eye Moody's Invisibility Cloaks, and they looked old and used. But this cloak looked brand new. It was a family heirloom... how long had it been passed from father to son throughout the years? Was there a chance it had been passed down from the third Peverell brother mentioned in this story? Was it the actual Cloak of Invisibility from Death? If so, did that mean that the "unbeatable wand" existed too? And the stone that could bring people back from the dead?

He recalled the day when Dumbledore told him no magic could bring his parents back from the dead. Was the old man lying to him then, as he was apparently apt to do when talking to Harry? Did the stone truly exist, and could it bring his parents and Sirius back?

He frowned. But the story said that the girl who came back from the dead wasn't very happy, because she knew she didn't belong there. Thinking about it made his head hurt, so he placed his Cloak back in his pocket and started reading through some of the other stories.

He had just finished up with _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_, which he thought was a nice morality tale, when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Tonks' voice came from the entrance of the tent, "Remus said I could find you here."

"I'm here," Harry said; he jumped up and walked into the main part of the tent.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said, with a grin, "Hermione is putting away her purchases, and said she would meet with you shortly. I am sure you have much to talk about."

Harry rolled his eyes when Tonks waggled her eyebrows.

"I thought you would have brought my clothes to me," Harry said.

"I did," Tonks said, lifting up what appeared to be a beaded purse.

"Er... what?" Harry asked; quite sure that she was playing a joke on him.

"Undetectable Extension Bag," Tonks said, "It can hold several items inside it before it gets full. I picked up several to help make packing easier. All of the clothes we bought for you are inside here. You have a full wardrobe's worth of clothing now. Everything fits – let's just say I got up close and personal with you several times today."

Tonks snickered when Harry blushed a deep red.

"Anyway," she said, "Hermione was a big help – she commented on everything, so even if you don't like a few things, just know that she approved of it all. And whatever she says is law if you want to keep snogging her."

"I heard that, Missy!" Hermione said, as she walked into the tent.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds to it," Tonks said, "I'm sure the both of you have a lot to talk about."

She winked and walked out of the tent.

"I'll just look through the clothes later," Harry said, "I'm sure it all looks good. Speaking of... did you get a good dress for – you know – my birthday?"

"You mean our wedding?" Hermione asked, with a smile, "Yes, I did."

She and Harry walked over to the chairs in the sitting room and sat down.

"But I'm not going to say any more about it," Hermione continued, "It will ruin the surprise. Besides, I didn't see the formal robes you're going to wear. Tonks and Daddy worked together to find some, and he says they look quite good."

"Did you enjoy spending time with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Their meeting at the travel agency was very successful. They're leaving on the same morning as us, just a couple of hours before we do. Tonks is going to take them to the airport that morning, and then they'll be in Australia until – you know – it is safe for us all to come back to England."

Hermione's lips quivered. "I've been debating something all morning about them leaving."

"Were you thinking about going with them?" Harry asked; it had been something he had thought about ever since her parents' announcement that they would be moving to Australia.

"What?" Hermione asked; apparently surprised at the question, "No, of course not. Did you really think that?"

"I wondered if it was a possibility," Harry said, shrugging.

"Well, it isn't," Hermione said, "I'm not leaving you to face these Troubles without me."

"Good, because I wouldn't last three days without you," Harry said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Hermione said, grinning; then she sobered up, " Did you think I would leave just because you're getting married to three other girls?"

"I was being silly," Harry said, "Just forget it. So what have you been debating with yourself?"

Hermione frowned. "I thought about asking Remus, or Tonks, or someone else in the alliance to... Obliviate my parents and make them forget about me."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because when they return to England," Hermione said, "I might not be here to meet them."

"Don't say that, Hermione," Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm; he hated when she talked about something like that.

"I am saying it, Harry!" Hermione shot back, "You and I know there is a possibility we both may not survive this war. However you'll be happy to know that I shot down my idea. Because the idea of reuniting with them will help me survive this war."

"That won't be the only thing helping you," Harry said, seriously.

Hermione smiled, then cleared her throat. "So... how did your meeting with Susan and her Aunt go?"

Harry proceeded to summarize the events of the meeting. She was quite happy when he informed her about Neville's situation, especially when he mentioned that Neville and his Betrothed would be coming along with them. He then talked about the moment he told Susan that she wouldn't be his only wife.

"She apparently grew up with Daphne and Padma and the other children of the Alliance," Harry said, "So they're all friendly."

"Well, that's good," Hermione said, "It will certainly make things easier. I assume you told her about me too?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And she has no issues with it. Do you know what the term First Wife means?"

Hermione shook her head. So Harry gave her the same explanation that Susan told him.

"The position will apparently go to you," Harry said, when he finished.

Hermione's eyes widened. "But, I – we – Harry, is that a good idea? After all, in the future we might find this isn't going to be a permanent fixture."

"So?" Harry asked, "It wouldn't change much at all. It isn't like you'll be their boss or something. Look, talk it over with the girls when we're all together. If Daphne and Padma talk to me about the whole First Wife thing, I'll say that it is up to you to discuss it with them."

"Alright," Hermione said, with a small voice. "Harry? Did Susan talk to you about her... expectations?"

"She's going to keep her last name," Harry said, "So that her children will have her family name."

"And what did she say about... children?" Hermione asked; then she shook her head. "No, don't answer that. That is between you and her."

"It is alright," Harry said, "She said... that I shouldn't be surprised if she announces she wants a baby before the war is over."

"I see," Hermione said, hoarsely; she cleared her throat, "I can understand that. She wants to ensure the survival of her bloodline. So then... why shouldn't she be First Wife? I mean – if there is a chance that she'll be the first to bear your child."

"Because I think she wants _you _to have that title," Harry said. "She respects our relationship. She wanted to kiss me, you know. She admit that."

"Oh," Hermione said, softly.

"But she said she wanted your permission," Harry said, "Because I am your boyfriend."

Hermione nodded. "That was nice of her. Did you want to kiss her?"

"I'm not going to say I didn't think about it," Harry said, "Because I did."

"Thank you for being honest," Hermione said. "I can see in your expressions that you are attracted to her."

"Sure, I am," Harry said, "But I agreed with her. I wanted your permission first before we kissed."

"I'm fine with it," Hermione said.

Harry was rather wary when he didn't hear any hesitation in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"She's going to be your wife, isn't she?" Hermione asked, "As is Daphne and Padma. Why shouldn't you kiss them? And... everything else a husband should do with their wife?"

Harry could hear the unspoken words in her voice. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You know if I could prevent these weddings, I would," he said. "Remember what I told you yesterday. I chose to marry you."

Hermione smiled. "I know that. So... when do you meet with Daphne and Padma and their parents?"

"The Greengrasses tomorrow evening," Harry said, "The Patils the following afternoon. I promise I won't kiss Daphne or Padma, even if I have your permission. You're still my girlfriend. I don't need to do anything with them romantically speaking until they're my wives."

"You don't need to do that, but thank you anyway," Hermione said. "You don't need to worry about any bad reactions from me about this. It will just take a little while to get used to. I think it will be easier when we're all together and I can talk to them about it."

"Alright," Harry said.

"I'm happy you had a good time with Susan," Hermione said. "Some Betrothed couples aren't lucky when it comes to who they'll be married to. At least you're familiar with your future wives."

"Maybe Susan and Padma," Harry said, "But Daphne? I'm not familiar with her at all."

"I think you can thank Ron for that one," Hermione said, rolling her eyes,. "If you tried to speak to her, he would have probably just bad-mouthed or insulted her, simply because she's a Slytherin. Just because Draco and Pansy are gits, he treated them all as if they had the plague."

Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn't deny that.

"I am a little familiar with Daphne," Hermione continued, "She was in my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes. Never once did she make fun of me when I rose my hand to answer a question, like Draco and Pansy did. Never once did she insult me or turn her nose up at me."

"Well, that gives her points from me already," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Take time to get to know her tomorrow night. I think you'll find she'll surprise you. Just keep in mind that she is entirely a Slytherin – and I don't mean that as a bad thing. When in a serious conversation, she doesn't speak without thinking about her words first. But she does have a Slytherin sense of humor too."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. "Now, enough about her until tomorrow night. I've missed you all day. Come here."

Hermione smiled and stood from her chair. Then she walked over to him, and soon she was in the same position she had been in the day before, straddling his lap and facing him.

"Did you really miss me?" she asked.

"More than you can imagine," Harry said.

"Even when you wanted to kiss Susan?" Hermione asked,

"That's a trap question girls do to guys, isn't it?" Harry asked; Hermione only looked at him with raised eyebrows and said nothing. "I will just say I missed you more than words can say and thoughts can express."

"Well then I suppose you should show me with something aside from words and thoughts," Hermione said.

Knowing how to take a hint, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply. She giggled against his lips then kissed him back.

Nothing more was said for quite some time.

* * *

_July 27__th__, 1996_

The Portkey to Greengrass Manor would leave a quarter to seven that evening. So at half-past-six, Harry was standing in front of the body-length mirror in his tent, making sure he looked proper enough. He was wearing one of three of the formal robes that had been purchased for him the previous day.

Earlier that day, after nearly half-an-hour of Tonks begging him to show off a few of his new clothes, he gave in and tried on several pairs of clothing. He wasn't exactly 'fashion-savvy' – Tonks words, not his own – so after wrongly mixing and matching two outfits in a row, Hermione and Tonks had shown him what outfits went together. He was happy to say that all the clothing looked great. It was kind of scary that Hermione knew him so well, including his taste in clothing – especially since his Muggle clothing in the past was second-hand.

He did try on the formal robes that Tonks and Mr. Granger had picked out for his and Hermione's wedding. Hermione had stepped out of the tent during this time. He asked Tonks whether or not she thought Hermione would like it. He could still remember her answer.

"I think she'll like it so much that she'll rip it off you that evening," Tonks said.

He had tried to do his best to say there were no plans on having a traditional "wedding night" but he couldn't find his voice. He also tried his best not to think about it for the next few hours. Of course, that didn't work so well. Several times, he found himself blushing when looking at Hermione, because he did think about it. He swore after each time that he would have his revenge on Tonks.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from outside the tent, "Are you proper?"

"Yes, Hermione," Harry said, "Come on in."

He turned as Hermione walked into the tent and approached him. Hermione smiled as she looked at him.

"You look very handsome, Harry," she said, "You'll impress Daphne and her family."

"You really think so?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Treat this like a meeting for a job. Good first impressions work wonders."

"Any more good advice?" Harry asked.

"Be yourself," Hermione said, "Because that is exactly who Daphne will be married to, and her parents know that. Don't worry about wrong answers to their questions. Be honest – if you don't know the answer, just say so. They'll respect you for that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. "Hermione? Do me a favor."

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Try not to ruin your evening by thinking about what I'm doing," Harry said, "I promise I'll tell you everything when Remus and I come back."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. I promise. Tonks is going to fix dinner, and I'm going to spend time with my parents. So I'm sure I'll keep myself busy."

"Good," Harry said. "Er... exactly what do your parents think I'm doing? Because I know for a fact you haven't mentioned a word about my situation to them."

"They think it has something to do with the alliance and the war," Hermione said. "And that you're only going because you're so important to the cause."

"Harry?" Remus' voice called from outside the tent, "The Portkey will be leaving in five minutes."

"On my way," Harry said; then looked back at Hermione, "I'd better get going."

"One moment," Hermione said.

She took his hands in hers and kissed him. He returned the kiss, but before it could linger, she backed away.

"Something to remember me by this evening," she said, with a smile.

Harry squeezed her hands in response. Then they walked out of the tent hand-in-hand, and didn't part until they reached the sitting room. Remus was standing on the far side of the room, holding a dishtowel, which Harry knew was the Portkey.

"Have a good time, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry smiled and walked over to Remus. He grabbed the end of the dishtowel. Remus looked over at the clock on the wall and began counting down from ten. At the count of one, Harry felt a tug around his navel as his feet left the ground. After about thirty seconds, the whipping wind around him stopped and Harry felt his feet hit the ground. Surprising himself, he found he was able to keep on his feet.

When his head stopped spinning, he looked around and found that he and Remus were standing in what appeared to be a very cozy looking sitting room. He then saw a house-elf standing off to the side, looking at them.

"Greetings," Remus said to the house-elf. "I believe you were waiting for us?"

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor," the house-elf said, and Harry realized it was female, "I am Petal. Lord Castor and his family are waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me please."

Harry and Remus followed the house-elf out of the sitting room and through a brightly-lit hallway. Soon, they entered an extravagantly decorated dining room. A tall, blonde-haired gentleman who Harry knew was Daphne's father, Castor stood up from the end of the dining table.

"Your guests, Lord Castor," Petal said.

"Thank you, Petal," Castor said.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Petal said, before she bowed and vanished into thin air.

"Remus Lupin, it has been a long time," Castor said.

"It certainly has, Lord Castor," Remus said.

"Please, just Castor, formality isn't necessary," Castor said, looking from Remus to Harry, "Harry Potter. You look so like your father when he was your age. The pictures in the newspaper don't do you any justice. Come sit down and I will make introductions."

Harry saw that one of the two empty chairs was beside Daphne, and he knew he was meant to sit there. He sat down and Remus sat on right side of Castor.

"My wife, Illiana," Castor said; smiling at his wife.

Aside from their hair color, it was easy to see where the Greengrass girls got their looks. Illiana Greengrass had jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was just as beautiful as her daughters.

"You were just a baby the last time Castor and I met you, Harry," Illiana said, "That would have been at the Christmas Party at your family's Manor. I see Lily in those piercing green eyes."

Harry smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. You're the third person to tell me they met me that Christmas."

"Many met you that night," Illiana said, "You were a popular baby during the occasion – proud parents showing off their pride and joy."

Harry smiled.

"You know my daughters, of course," Castor said, "Daphne and Astoria. Though you might have only seen Astoria during mealtime in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled in silent greeting. Astoria's cheeks colored a light pink when she smiled in his direction. Daphne, however, seemed to be studying him silently. He wondered what she thought of him. After all, his history with the Slytherins wasn't exactly good.

"Would either of you like something to drink, while we wait for dinner?" Illiana asked, "We have iced tea, butterbeer and of course water."

"Butterbeer, please," Harry said.

He was rather surprised when a glass of chilled butterbeer appeared in front of him.

"Our house-elves are very good at what they do," Illiana said; obviously noting his surprise.

"Remus," Castor said, "Your initial letter hinted that you had things you wanted to talk to us about that couldn't be said in a letter. I'm guessing you were cautious in case of interception."

"Indeed," Remus said.

"I must admit I am quite curious about this," Castor said, "I thought we could start off the discussion with that and then move on to the main reason you're here tonight."

"Where to begin," Remus said, chuckling.

"I promise on the honor of my family name," Castor said, "Everything discussed tonight will stay at this table unless you give me permission to tell it."

"I appreciate it, my friend," Remus said, "Some of what I have to say might be dangerous in the wrong hands. And I'm not just talking about certain dark wizards. But it is also quite important in the future of the war and even those seated here at the table."

"Please speak freely," Castor said.

"Myself and several allies of mine," Remus said, "have reason to believe that Albus Dumbledore is heading down a dark path, and may have been doing so for several years."

Harry was not surprised about the direction of the discussion. That morning, Remus had talked to him privately and discussed his plans to speak to Castor about some important events. Remus had even asked him for permission to reveal a portion of the Prophecy to the Greengrasses. After a mental debate, Harry had agreed.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Daphne asked, speaking for the first time since Harry and Remus had arrived, "You're saying he might be Dark?"

"I can understand how hard this is to swallow, young lady," Remus said. "I assume all of you have paid attention to recent events, including articles in the Daily Prophet. About Harry being referred to as the Chosen One, supposed to be the one to defeat – er -"

"Voldemort," Castor said, "We do not fear his name in this house, my friend. It is hard to miss those articles when the their headlines are in large black letters on the front of the Daily Prophet. Even if it isn't true, you would think that the Daily Prophet would be cautious about putting something like that in their newspapers. They're risking lives just for a good story."

Remus looked toward Harry and nodded.

"It is true, sir," Harry said, "As much as I don't like the titles, what the Daily Prophet is saying is true. Though it may have been misinterpreted."

Daphne narrowed her eyebrows slightly as she looked at Harry. Her expression was hard to read. Was she curious? Concerned? Perhaps she thought he was lying?

"A few months before Harry was born," Remus said, "There was a prophecy, which foretold the birth of a child at the end of July who would be responsible for vanquishing a Dark Lord. The child's parents would thrice defy the aforementioned Dark Lord. It could have referred to two children. Harry and Neville Longbottom."

Astoria turned quite pale, though her expression held a touch of awe as she looked at Harry.

"What the prophecy never mentioned," Remus said, "was the identity of this Dark Lord. Because of that, we believe it can be defined as an open-ended prophecy. Until recently, only one person knew exactly what the whole prophecy said: Albus Dumbledore. Last year, Dumbledore wanted me and a secret society of witches and wizards to guard this Prophecy so Voldemort wouldn't take it. He never told us what the prophecy said."

Castor's face lit up in apparent understanding, but he said nothing as he still listened to Remus.

"A couple weeks ago, myself and several allies of mine had enough," Remus said, "We wanted to know what this prophecy said. At that time, only Dumbledore and Harry knew exactly what it said. However, nobody knew that Harry knew it. Albus certainly didn't tell us. So we demanded that he tell us what it meant. But he refused. Somehow the Daily Prophet was able to discover a couple of pieces of the Prophecy, that the Chosen One was destined to vanquish a Dark Lord. So we knew that much. And then the metaphorical cogs in our minds began to turn. What if Dumbledore refused to tell us the prophecy, because of what he feared we would discover?"

"You think both Voldemort and Dumbledore is the Dark Lord labeled in this prophecy," Castor said; it was not a question.

"Nay," Remus said, "Maybe you do not know this, but Voldemort is a half-blood. He was born to a Muggle father."

Daphne and Astoria looked immensely shocked. Castor only smiled softly.

"There were rumors," he said, "I assume you believe the Prophecy does not in fact mean Voldemort because he is technically not a Lord, so he cannot be a Dark _Lord."_

"Indeed," Remus said. "So the prophecized Dark Lord had to be someone else. It wasn't until after Harry told me the prophecy that I wondered if James and Lily Potter, or Frank and Alice Longbottom ever unknowingly defied Dumbledore three times. If it is the latter, then Harry might not be the only child of the prophecy."

"It certainly reeks of possibility," Castor said.

"It is no secret that Dumbledore is a powerful wizard," Remus said, "If he is a Dark Lord – well – myself and my allies didn't like the thought of that. We started to think about things. We came to a simple conclusion. Dumbledore has plans for Harry. He knows Harry is the child of the prophecy. If he is truly the Dark Lord in the Prophecy, then we knew that Harry might be in danger from him. We knew that we needed to get Harry far from the reach of Albus Dumbledore."

He cleared his throat and took a drink from his glass of iced tea.

"So," he continued, "myself, a large group of my allies and Harry are going to leave England in two days. We have a location that I've been to before. It is far from England, and the reach of the Ministry of Magic. Which means it is also far from the reach of Dumbledore, his allies, and Voldemort and his own allies. There we can prepare to take the war to Voldemort – and if it comes to it – Dumbledore as well."

Castor looked as if he wanted to speak up. But before he could, Petal the house-elf popped back into the room.

"Dinner is served," she said.

And with a snap of her fingers, several dishes, and pots of various food appeared on the table. As Harry looked at it all, he realized there were several of his favorite foods that he usually ate at Hogwarts. He glanced at Daphne and Astoria and wondered if either of them paid attention to what he ate and had suggested it for dinner.

"Thank you, Petal," Illiana said; after Petal bowed and vanished, she continued, "Feel free to serve yourselves, everyone."

For a few minutes, the only noise at the table was the movement of dishes as those at the table filled their plates. During this, Harry and Daphne locked eyes for the first time that evening, for a brief moment. Then Daphne quickly looked away. This confused Harry greatly.

When everyone's plates were filled, the discussion resumed.

"I'm starting to understand why you wanted to speak to me about this, Remus," Castor said.

"I admit," Remus said, "Initially I had my doubts about whether or not I should bring it up. Yesterday I had a discussion with Amelia Bones – which I will get into more as the discussion continues. She mentioned something interesting -"

"She said that Voldemort is targeting my family, I assume?" Castor asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Neither he nor his Death Eaters have attempted to contact me yet," Castor said, "But I emphasize the word 'yet'."

He sighed and looked at his daughters and wife. Remus seemed to notice this too.

"If this isn't a discussion for young ears," Remus said, "We can wait until after dinner."

"My daughters know about this already," Castor said. "During the beginning years of the First War, when I was just a teenager, Voldemort's band of Junior Death Eaters at Hogwarts attempted to recruit me. I declined the invitation. Now, as you can probably understand, declining an invitation such as that was not exactly a smart idea. They tried two more times, the last time was near the end of my seventh year. A week after I declined their last invite, the Death Eaters attacked my parents at their home. Aurors came to defend them, but my father was killed. And my mother had been injured."

"I remember when I heard about that," Remus said. "Harry's father was quite upset. Your parents and James' own were good friends."

"Yes," Castor said. "Shortly after I left Hogwarts at the end of my seventh year, I fled to Italy with my mother. She died later that summer, from her injuries in the attack. It was in Italy where I met Illiana. I believe the Muggles have a saying, when one door closes, another opens. I agree with that. We returned to England whilst Illiana was pregnant with Daphne. I still consider myself lucky that we were able to keep out of the reach of Voldemort back then. But now I fear he wants to recruit me again. He won't take 'no' for an answer this time, Remus."

"Would you leave England if the option came to you?" Remus asked.

"Greengrass Manor is quite secure, Remus," Castor said, "I think we can hold the fort. But I won't risk the life of my daughters on a chance."

"I assumed that," Remus said, "and I wanted to offer to take your daughters with us when my friends, myself and Harry leave England."

"Daddy," Astoria said. "You can't be considering this. What about school?"

"Hush, Tori," Daphne said; she then looked at Remus, "Be honest with me, sir. If I wasn't betrothed to Harry – would this option have been opened to us?"

"I do not know," Remus said. "I can only answer that it might have been possible. After all, you are one of the children of the Great Alliance. I think Harry's grandfather, who I knew quite well, would have been upset with me if I didn't do what I could to help the families who were a part of his materialistic pride and joy."

"It is interesting you mention the Great Alliance," Castor said, "It is because of the Alliance that James Potter discussed the option of a Betrothal Contract with me when our children were not even a year old."

"It took several long discussions between Castor and I before we agreed," Illiana said. "James had hinted that he had other prospected targets for a Betrothal to his son. That might have been one of the reasons we agreed."

"We know he penned one other Contract," Remus said.

"Wait," Daphne said, turning to Harry, "I'm not the only one your betrothed to?"

"That is a rather long story," Harry said.

"Am I to understand that I'm not going to – to be your only wife?" Daphne asked.

"One of four," Harry said.

Astoria's jaw slowly dropped. Daphne seemed to be trying to hold her composure.

"I thought you were raised Muggle," she said.

"I was," Harry said. "Believe me, I was quite surprised when I discovered it was okay in the wizarding world to have multiple wives."

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Castor said, "And who are these other lucky ladies?"

"Susan Bones," Harry said, "Padma Patil, and Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" Daphne asked, "She's Muggleborn, isn't she? You can't expect me to believe she was part of a Betrothal Contract."

"Before Harry discovered he was betrothed to three girls, including yourself," Remus said, "Harry and Hermione agreed to wed so they could be Emancipated through teenage marriage. We couldn't risk the Trace revealing our location."

"Why does everything seem to happen to you, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne!" Illiana said, in a scolding tone, "Manners, young lady!"

"It is okay, ma'am," Harry said, "I find myself asking the same question all the time."

Astoria giggled and quickly covered her mouth. Illiana looked rather offended at the manners of her daughters, but Castor looked amused.

"I suppose we should discuss the official sections of the Betrothal Contract," Castor said. "If Daphne was my only daughter, the Line Continuance Option, originally penned in the Contract written between myself and James Potter, would have come into effect. But that can go to Astoria when it is her time to marry. She doesn't have a Betrothal Contract in her name – though there were attempts to try."

"Oh?" Remus asked.

"The reason we accepted James Potter's contract," Castor said, "Is because Lucius Malfoy wanted to betroth Daphne to his son, Draco."

"I thank my lucky stars that didn't work out," Daphne muttered.

"When Astoria was born," Castor said, "Lucius attempted to try to convince me to betroth his son to her. He didn't favor the Line Continuance Option, so he didn't agree. Anyway, so that option can be removed from Harry and Daphne's contract."

"I have three titles to my name, sir," Harry said. "Potter, of course, but also Peverell and Black. I inherited the Black title from my godfather who made me heir because of the Black blood from my grandmother, Dorea.."

"Impressive," Castor said, "It was rumored that Draco Malfoy would gain that title."

"He'll be disappointed," Harry said.

"Oh, definitely,' Castor said, "I assume it would be in your best interests for any future children to bear one of those three names?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "Susan Bones has taken the Line Continuance Option. I don't know what Padma's parents will agree to."

"I will agree to the Black name, Father," Daphne said, "With my help, we can turn the once dominant Dark family into something more favorable."

"Smartly said, Daphne," Castor said, "Have you given any thought about which of your four wives will be the First Wife, Harry?"

"If it were up to me, it would be Hermione," Harry said, "as she is my best friend. But she has doubts about such a task, and requests that she talk about it with her future sister-wives when they're all together."

"Of course," Castor said, "I can understand that. Do you have a favorable date of marriage?"

"Due to the dangers of war," Harry said, "we think the gifts of Emancipation due to teenage marriage will go a long way. Hermione and I are to be wed on my birthday in a few days. If agreeable, I'd like to be married to all four of my wives by early August."

"I think I can agree to that," Castor said. "That brings us to the topic of children."

Daphne was taking small sips of her drink, and Harry wondered if it was to hide any other reactions she might be feeling. Astoria seemed on the verge of giggling again.

"Due to the prospects of teenage marriage," Castor said, "I think I will leave that discussion up to the two of you at a future date."

"I assume you want children, Harry?" Illiana asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "I didn't grow up in a good family. Because of this, I have a great desire for family."

Illiana smiled, quite satisfied at this answer.

"Well," Castor said, "I think after dinner, I will have a discussion with my family. Before you leave Harry, Remus, I'll let you know what we decide when it comes to whether or not my daughters will join you."

Harry looked at Astoria, then Daphne. From Astoria's misty eyes, it was obvious she wasn't favorable with leaving her family. Daphne's expression didn't betray her thoughts.

"If your daughters do join us," Remus said, "Know that I will do my best to keep them safe. They wouldn't step back on British soil until the war is over, or you contact us with your desire to bring them back. Nobody would be able to find us. We're going to the location via Portkey. Only I've been to the location before, and the only way I've been there is by Portkey. So it would be almost impossible for anyone to discover our location through Legilimency or torture if we were caught in the middle of a battle. As for their education – it appears we'll have several teenagers with us. We'll treat their education as if they were seeing a private tutor. Between myself and my allies, we have a good assortment of possible tutors and teachers."

"I will keep that in mind," Castor said, "Thank you. Let us turn to other topics. Harry, how do you feel about wizarding politics? Have you given any thought as to continuing your grandfather's legacy?"

Harry pondered for a moment the best way to answer that, as he ate a bit of his meal. He remembered what Hermione had told him earlier that night – that he speak honestly.

"I'm afraid my past experiences with the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot make me a little wary toward politics at the moment," he said, "I've never given it much thought. But I understand the responsibilities of my titles, and I assume it will be something I am a part of in the future."

"I appreciate your honesty," Castor said, "I didn't expect anything less. As I alluded to earlier, I believe Cornelius Fudge and the Daily Prophet behaved quite irresponsibly regarding Voldemort's return. The events that took place after his rebirth became common knowledge as Fudge's downfall from his office began. This war could have been quite different had the Ministry acted after Voldemort's initial return, instead of giving him a year to prepare."

"I heartily agree, sir," Harry said.

During the rest of the meal, the discussion consisted of small talk and innocent topics. Castor and Illiana wanted to know more about Harry and what he saw himself doing in the future, as well as some of his past. It was obvious that they understood he might not want to talk about some of the more dangerous parts, because they didn't ask.

After a dessert of delicious cobbler, Harry and Remus were excused, so that the Greengrasses could have a family discussion. Harry and Remus returned to the sitting room.

"You did very well, Harry," Remus said, "I'm quite proud of you, and I think Castor and Illiana were very impressed."

Harry smiled, appreciatively. "Daphne seemed a lot more shy than I ever guessed she was. Once the Betrothal discussion got underway, she was a bit more talkative."

"I wouldn't call it shy," Remus said, "She's a Slytherin, Harry. She might not have said too much, but it was easy to tell that she was certainly thinking a lot. She was studying you. I think she'll be more talkative once you're able to talk with her in private."

Harry shrugged.

"I know you gave me permission to speak of the prophecy, Harry," Remus said, "But I apologize if I spoke out of turn at all regarding certain things."

"Not at all," Harry said, "Daphne's parents needed to know these things, in order to make their decision."

"I agree," Remus said. "You know, I'm starting to feel a bit unnecessary in these meetings. You held yourself very well while discussing the Betrothal Contract. A stranger might have mistaken you for someone who was familiar with the proceedings."

"I learned a lot during the meeting with Susan and Amelia yesterday," Harry said, "It was much easier today, and I think it will be just as easy tomorrow. Especially now that I know what I want in this."

"I was quite impressed when you spoke about your family titles," Remus said, "And I believe Castor was too. After all, many Betrothal Contracts are about uniting families and extending family lines. I am not surprised that Daphne chose the Black title, even though it was not the Blacks who penned the contract. She did it to make it easier on you."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"She knows exactly who she is and who her family is," Remus said. "She knows her family is Neutral and Grey in the political stance. She can handle the backlash around the history of a predominant Dark family better than Hermione and Padma could. She's doing it for you, Harry. I think that means she favors this marriage."

Harry smiled, quite relieved by Remus' words. Daphne's behavior during dinner had not been entirely reassuring. But now that Remus voiced it, Harry could see that maybe she truly was okay with marrying him. This made him feel better about the initial private 'get-to-know-you' discussion he would have with her.

Five minutes later, Castor, Illiana, Daphne and Astoria made their way to the sitting room. Harry immediately recognized that Astoria looked upset, and it was apparent she had been crying. Daphne appeared expressionless.

"Remus, Harry," Castor said, "We have come to our decision. My daughters will be accompanying you when you leave England."

"Excellent," Remus said.

"How about we let Daphne and Harry talk privately for a little while?" Illiana suggested. "We can discuss the arrangements for Daphne and Astoria's big move."

"Of course," Remus said.

"Astoria," Illiana said, "Go and do something on your own. Leave Daphne and Harry alone."

Astoria pouted and said goodbye to Harry, then left the sitting room. Castor, Illiana and Remus walked out as well, leaving Harry alone with Daphne.

"Er... shall we sit down?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded silently and walked over to one of the chairs. Harry sat down in another chair.

"So – it was rather apparent that the family decision wasn't exactly unanimous," Harry said.

"It rarely ever is," Daphne said. "I've lost count how many times my parents have told us that they have our best interests at heart. If they had our best interests, they would be coming with us. Don't they realize that they're in danger if they remain here?"

"I think they do," Harry said, "But their main concern is you and your sister. So... was your main issue your parents remaining in England?"

"Are you asking me if I support the idea of leaving England with you?" Daphne asked.

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Daddy seems to be quite okay with the thought of us getting married in August," Daphne said, "I can't exactly stay away from my husband, can I?"

"It was just an idea," Harry said.

"You don't have to defend yourself, Harry," Daphne said, "I completely understand your line of reasoning. I've known since I was a little girl that I was part of a Betrothal Contract. I just didn't know who my future husband was going to be. My parents assured me it wasn't Draco Malfoy. But they wouldn't tell me who it was. Now that I understand it is you, I suppose they didn't want me to think of myself as the future wife of the most famous boy in wizarding Great Britain. Maybe they feared it would give me a big head. When I turned sixteen, I knew there was a possibility that I could get married any day. Did I expect it not to happen until after I turned seventeen? Yes. But things become unpredictable during times of war."

"Very true," Harry said.

"Though I can honestly admit that I was surprised when you said I would be one of _four _wives," Daphne said. "Yes, I grew up with the knowledge that some pureblood girls like me may have sister-wives, but I never thought it would be me."

"Like I said during dinner, I was just as surprised," Harry said, "I never dreamed of getting married this early, and definitely not to four girls."

"I assume Granger – Hermione – is aware of all of this," Daphne said, "What does she think about it?"

"She's certainly surprised, and a bit unsure about it all," Harry said. "I think I'll leave it up to her to talk about it with you."

"Alright," Daphne said. "Be honest with me, Harry. When you heard you were Betrothed to me, what was your first thought?"

"I decided to keep an open mind," Harry said. "Yes, I was wary at first because you are a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. But my experiences with Slytherins revolves around four things: Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle."

Daphne snorted. "I completely understand. One meeting with them, and you can't help but get a bad opinion of the Slytherin House. I'm nothing like them, I promise."

"A pleasant, nice, friendly Slytherin," Harry said. "A year ago, I might have thought that was impossible."

Harry was quite surprised when Daphne gave her first genuine smile of the night.

"Wow, Harry," Daphne said, "I never heard you crack a joke before."

"You just don't know me," Harry said, grinning, "I can see it was a mistake that I never took the opportunity to speak to you in the past. Of course, you could blame that on Ron Weasley."

Daphne snorted again. "Weasley – I never understood how someone like you and Hermione could be friends with him. Around someone like him, I can't blame you for being anti-Slytherin. I am sure he convinced you my house bred Death Eaters."

"The day I met him – he told me there wasn't a Slytherin who didn't go bad," Harry said. "I can now say he was wrong. Of course, not all Gryffindors are good guys either. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, after all. I hope you're not biased around all Weasleys. Ron's older brothers, Bill, Fred and George will be coming with us."

"I'm not familiar with Bill," Daphne said, "But Fred and George were always an entertaining pair. They know how to make an exit."

Harry laughed. He certainly agreed with that.

"If they're supporting you, then they must be good people," Daphne said, "I'm sure we'll get along."

"I'll do my best to convince them you're one of the rare good Slytherins," Harry said.

"Careful Potter," Daphne said, "You'll ruin my reputation."

Harry laughed again. He was finding it increasingly easier to talk to her. They were suddenly interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Have you two snogged yet?" Astoria asked, from out in the hallway.

"Astoria Grace!" Daphne growled.

Harry chuckled as Astoria shyly walked into the room.

"I clearly remember Mother telling you to give us privacy," Daphne said.

"I got bored," Astoria said. "And curious. So have you?"

"No, you little brat," Daphne said.

Astoria rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "I'm really happy you're going to be a part of the family. I always wanted a brother, but Mum and Daddy didn't want another child after me."

"She appears innocent," Daphne said, "But I wonder if I revealed how much she fancies you...?"

"Daphne!" Astoria squealed. "Two can play this game. Who read the Boy-Who-Lived books every day for weeks when they came out?"

"Who stole them from me after I read them?" Daphne countered. "Leave, Tori."

Astoria harrumphed and walked out of the room. Daphne cleared her throat.

"As you can see, she's very happy for me," she said.

"I think I'll like her as a sister-in-law," Harry said. "She's... bubbly."

"Like a fine wine," Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "Better with age and in small amounts."

Harry laughed. "So you read the Boy-Who-Lived books when you were younger?"

"_Every_ _girl_ read those books," Daphne said. "And every girl was quite heartbroken when they realized none of the stories were true. I shed my fan-girl skin long ago. I'm not going to squeal and hoot because I am marrying the most famous boy in the wizarding world."

"I appreciate that," Harry said, "I've never appreciated the fame. I just want to be me. I just want to be normal."

"I completely understand," Daphne said. "Though it does sound like your immediate future will not be normal. Are you really prophecized to vanquish a Dark Lord? I know in there you said it was misinterpreted that Voldemort had a part of it."

"I am," Harry said, "Voldemort isn't part of the Prophecy, but he thinks he is, so he'll target me either way. I have to defeat him or he'll continue to pursue me and wreak havoc in his path to me. But the last time I met him, I didn't stand much of a chance against him."

"Well, it sounds like you'll be undergoing some training while we're away from England," Daphne said, "Who knows, I might train right beside you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Do you expect me to be the dainty little wife sitting at home with a baby at my breast, and another one on the way, while her husband goes off to war?" Daphne countered.

Harry winced briefly. She reminded him of Hermione, with her strong feminist personality and opinions. Definitely not the type he wanted to offend.

"Of course not," he said.

"Good," Daphne said, "Because I won't be. Professor Lupin promised my parents I wouldn't return to British soil during the war. Bullshit. If you're part of the war, so am I. You're an investment in my future, Harry. My soon-to-be husband and the father of my future children. I'm not going to be a damned war widow. I'm going to fight for that investment."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, smiling; then he swallowed nervously, "Do you – er – want to talk about children?

"Have you discussed it with any of the other girls yet?" Daphne asked.

"Susan told me I shouldn't be surprised if she wants to become pregnant before the war is over," Harry said. "And maybe before the year is out."

"I'm not surprised," Daphne said, "Line Continuance Option usually breeds desperation, because they're usually responsible for continuing their family line. Especially during wartime. I am so glad Astoria will have that responsibility. Now, I say that, but it doesn't mean I don't want children. Just don't be surprised if I _don't _want to be knocked up before the year is out."

"Of course not," Harry said.

Before Harry could wonder if they were going to move onto some more get-to-know-you questions, Remus, Castor and Illiana returned.

"Time to say goodbye, Daphne," Castor said, "I am sure Remus and Harry want to get back before they're missed."

"Of course, Father," Daphne said, as she and Harry stood; she turned back to Harry. "Well – er – I suppose we'll see each other in a couple of days."

"I look forward to it," Harry said. "Have a good evening, Daphne."

"You as well," Daphne said.

She moved to walk past Harry, but when she reached him, she stopped for a moment. After a brief moment of hesitation, she kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Harry," she said, then walked out of the sitting room.

Harry smiled and turned back to Remus, and Daphne's parents.

"Thank you for an entertaining evening, Lord Potter – Harry," Castor said.

"Thank you, Lord Castor, Lady Illiana," Harry said, "I had a very nice time."

"I look forward to meeting again," Illiana said, "I doubt we will speak again before you leave England, so I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"You as well, ma'am," Harry said, "I promise to protect your daughters."

"Thank you, Harry," Illiana said.

After some final goodbyes, Harry and Remus left via another Portkey.

* * *

**Chapter finally finished. Wow this was a long one. At times, I wondered when it could end.**

**When I first started writing this chapter, I was absolutely wary, almost frightened, of writing Daphne. Didn't know how I wanted her personality. But I have to say I love this interpretation of Daphne. Her feminist attitude was so FUN to write, especially the "dainty little wife" and "war widow" bits. But you'll find out soon enough that she does have a fun, playful side too. She and Hermione have an – er – interesting relationship as sister-wives. I don't mean it in a romantic sense either, so remove your minds from those gutters, readers. (At least not yet... that might change, even I don't know yet)**

**Next chapter: Amelia Bones attends a very eventful Public Reading of Sirius' Final Will. Who else will be there? And what will happen? Exciting stuff.**


	10. CH9: The Public Will Reading

**Chapter 9  
The Public Will Reading**

_July 28__th__, 1996_

The Public Reading of Sirius Black's Final Will and Testament would take place at noon at Gringotts. Knowing that it was best to be early, Amelia Bones traveled with her niece, Susan, through the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley at a half-past-eleven.

As they entered Diagon Alley, a frown turned down Amelia's lips as she looked around the marketplace. Even though it was peak shopping hours, there were maybe two dozen shoppers wandering in and out of the few open shops, and down the cobbled pathway doing their shopping. Usually there would be a couple hundred shoppers now. It was quite eerie walking down the cobbled pathway of the marketplace. Shoppers were doing their best to stay away from others as they passed them by, and if anyone was talking to whomever they were with, they were doing it in quiet whispers. On the outer walls of the shops, several wanted posters of known dark wizards were seen, including Bellatrix Lestrange and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

"Remember, Susan," Amelia said, in a low voice, "If you see any alliance members today, do not talk to them -"

"Or smile at them or anything that might seem like I'm too friendly with them," Susan finished, "I know, Auntie."

"Make no mention of Harry at all," Amelia said.

"I _know_, Auntie," Susan said. "Really, if you didn't trust me, why did you invite me? I could have remained with Kingsley and done a bit more packing."

"I do trust you, sweetheart," Amelia said. "We just need to be cautious."

"I promise, Auntie," Susan said.

Amelia smiled. They resumed silence as they made their way toward Gringotts. When they walked into the bank's Atrium, they were met by a Goblin.

"Madam Bones," the Goblin said, "I assume you are here for the Reading?"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said.

"Follow me," the Goblin said.

Amelia and Susan followed the Goblin across the Atrium, and through a doorway into an adjoining corridor. The hall looked less like the Atrium and surrounding rooms, and more like the Vault tunnels. The floor was made of the same smooth stone that laid outside the Vaults. The walls were rocky with flaming torches providing the light.

The Goblin stopped halfway down the corridor, turned around and motioned toward a door. A small blackboard on the door read _Sirius Black Will Reading – Noon. _On the ground in the doorway, a thick golden line of light shone.

"This line is made of Goblin magic," the Goblin said, "The only humans allowed to cross this line are those named by the Goblin who created it, in this case Keeper Ragnok, the Vault Keeper for the Black Family. This is so the Reading will go uninterrupted. You two are welcomed, of course, and may cross into the room."

Amelia thanked the Goblin and led Susan into the room. Like the corridor outside the room, the room's floor, walls and ceiling were smooth stone or rocky. Torches and lanterns lit up the room. There were five rows of chairs near a raised platform with three chairs and a small table. The chair on the very right was empty, but in the neighboring chairs, Amelia recognized Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, two members of the Alliance. When Bill saw her, he nodded silently. Amelia nodded as well, but made no other reaction.

Amelia led Susan toward a couple of chairs in the very back row. This would give her the best opportunity to keep an eye on attending members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Albus Dumbledore, as well as the other guests. There were already a few people sitting down.

Fellow alliance members, Ted and Andromeda Tonks were sitting together in the same row as Amelia and Susan. Amelia remembered Tonks mentioning that her parents would be coming to Crestview along with the rest of the alliance. Like Amelia, Andromeda and her husband had not been part of the Order of the Phoenix, so there were no real risks for them to be in the same room as the other remaining members. When Andromeda saw her looking, she smiled in greeting.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was against a wall, leaning on his walking stick. When Amelia looked at him, his magical eye obviously saw her doing so, and he turned both eyes to her. His scarred lips turned up in a smile, and Amelia only nodded in his direction.

She then saw Bill whisper something to Fleur, before he stood up. He walked around the table, and Amelia turned and realized where he was going. The Weasley Family – Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny – had arrived. As soon as Bill approached her, Molly hugged her eldest son and said something to him that Amelia could not hear. Bill smiled, greeted the rest of his family, and led them over to the fourth row of chairs. As Fred and George passed by her, Amelia saw one of them winking in her direction. She hoped Moody had not seen this action.

"Bill?" Molly asked, "Can you come home for a meal later this afternoon? We're inviting a few of our friends over and it would be nice if you could attend as well."

"I can't, Mum," Bill said, "My boss announced to me just today that I am being transferred back to Egypt tomorrow."

"Well then you must attend!" Molly said, "We hardly see you as it is."

"I'll try, Mum," Bill said, "But I can't promise my attendance. I need to prepare to leave."

Bill walked back over to Fleur before his mother could respond. Amelia was quite impressed with how he handled it. A transfer to Egypt would explain why he would be away from England for so long. After all, both he and Fleur were leaving with the alliance. Both Bill and Charlie Weasley were "undercover" in the alliance, as were Fred and George. But while both Bill and Charlie would do their best to convince their parents that they were still supporters of Albus Dumbledore, their twin brothers Fred and George would not once they left England.

"Mum?" Ron asked, "Do you know if Professor Dumbledore is bringing Harry to the Reading? Sirius was his godfather, after all."

"I highly doubt it, Ronald," Molly said. "Harry always stays with his relatives until the day of his birthday. You know that."

"I know," Ron said, "I just haven't heard from him all summer. Do you think his relatives are making him keep his owl locked up again?"

"Maybe," Molly said, "You'll be able to talk to him in a few days. Have patience. You could write to Hermione."

"I wrote to her yesterday," Ron said. "She replied last night. She said she won't be able to attend. She's going to France with her parents for a holiday before the new session of school begins."

Amelia smiled privately. Thanks to Remus, she knew that the letter Ron had received was not from Hermione. Instead the letter had been intercepted by one of the alliance members, whom were tasked with keeping an eye on the post at the Granger house. They had sent it to Tonks who was an expert at copying handwriting skills because of her abilities. Because Hermione and her parents would be going separate ways, it was better to tell those who asked – predictably Ron – that she was going on holiday. After all, this was true – she just wouldn't be back to go to Hogwarts. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys weren't to know about that just yet. Hermione knew nothing about this however.

"Oh, that is too bad," Molly said. "Well, maybe we can invite her to the Burrow when she returns from her holiday. I am sure she misses you and Harry."

"If she missed me, she would spend the next month with us instead of her parents," Ron said; he glanced around, then scowled. "Hey! What the bloody hell are they doing here?"

"Language, Ronald!" Molly scolded.

Amelia looked toward the entrance of the room, and saw Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco, walk into the room. Draco had an arrogant-looking expression on his face, as if he thought he was better than everyone else in the room. Amelia knew that the Heir Apparent to the Malfoy name was expecting a new title – Lord Black. He would be getting some bad news today.

Amelia noticed Andromeda Tonks watching her sister with an emotionless stare, as Narcissa passed her with her son. Narcissa acted as if she didn't know her sister was even in the same room. She walked to the front row of chairs with her son and sat down. Both she and Draco didn't look around at all.

"Narcissa is Sirius' cousin, son," Arthur said, speaking for the first time since he had entered the room; he spoke in a low voice Amelia could only hear because she was directly behind him, "She probably expects to receive something today."

"Fat chance," Ron said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Auntie," Susan whispered, in a low voice only Amelia could hear, "You are aware Narcissa Malfoy probably knows where Bellatrix Lestrange is right now?"

"I know," Amelia said, "But I'm not in a position to do anything about it right now."

Susan nodded. Amelia knew her niece understood her meaning. Susan was well aware that Amelia was planning on writing a letter of resignation this evening, and would send it to the Ministry the following morning before she, Susan and Kingsley Shacklebolt left England. Kingsley had confided in her that he was going to do the same exact thing.

Their "official" reasons would be that they were angry about the choice for the new Minister of Magic. It was the half-truth after all, in Amelia's case. She didn't like Rufus Scrimgeour one bit – working with him for the past several years was a chore in itself. It caused her to smile whenever she thought about the letter she would be writing. After all, it was going straight to her boss – Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia noticed Alastor Moody moving away from the wall he had been leaning against. She looked over her shoulder and saw Albus Dumbledore entering the room.

Dumbledore said something in a low voice to Moody, and Moody nodded. Then the old friends headed for the chairs. In the middle of their short journey, Dumbledore paused in his step, and looked around at the guests. For a second, his gaze lingered on Amelia and Susan, before he looked at the Weasleys.

"Good morning, Albus," Molly said.

"Dear Molly, it is indeed a very good morning," Dumbledore said. "I wonder... are you still having a get-together later this afternoon at your lovely home?"

"Yes we are," Molly said, "And you are still invited."

"I think my schedule will be clear," Dumbledore said. "I will certainly attend."

"We look forward to having you," Molly said. "Albus, Ron was voicing a concern earlier. He is worried about Harry – apparently the dear boy hasn't been sending back any letters."

"Ah, it is as I predicted then," Dumbledore said, nodding. "He may still be grieving for his godfather. That is the reason I did not inform him about this Reading. He just needs time. I will be bringing Harry to your lovely home in a few days. We'll discuss that this evening during my visit."

Amelia did her best not to react negatively to Dumbledore's explanation. She knew that the reason Harry hadn't received any letters was because Dumbledore had placed a Post-Repelling Ward on the house of the boy's Muggle relatives. The good news was that Dumbledore still believed that Harry was still living with his Muggle relatives. Hopefully he would not visit the Dursleys after the revelations in Sirius' Will that would be revealed today.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Madam Bones," Dumbledore said.

It was a tense moment for Amelia. Did Dumbledore know that she was in an alliance with people who may now be considered enemies to Dumbledore and his allies? She steeled herself as she replied.

"I received a notice from Gringotts," she said, "So here I am."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "A pleasure to see you. And you, dear Susan. I hope you are having a good summer holiday."

"You as well, Professor Dumbledore," Susan said. "And I am. It has been very nice."

Amelia was happy to note that her niece was keeping her eyes away from Dumbledore's own. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled briefly, before he turned and made his way to the second row of chairs, sitting beside Alastor Moody. Amelia patted her hand on Susan's knee, silently telling her that she handled that very well. Susan smiled briefly in response.

At five minutes to noon, several Goblins walked into the room. Many of the Goblins wore metal armor and had weapons strapped to their belts. One of the unarmored Goblins walked up to the table at the front of the room and spoke softly to Bill and Fleur. Bill nodded and the Goblin stood straight, before waving to his fellow Goblins. One of the security Goblins shut the door to the room, and waved his hand over the door. The door shone brightly in magical light for a moment before it returned to normal. Then two of the security Goblins stood in front of the door, while their accomplices moved around to different spots around the room and stood on guard.

The Goblin at the table then turned to the human audience.

"Everyone who has notified Gringotts of their appearance at this Reading is here," the Goblin said, "So we can begin. Greetings. My name is Ragnok the Sixth, and I am one of the Vault Keepers of Gringotts. I handled Sirius Black's Vault and his account. I was witness during the creation of Sirius Black's Final Will and Testament when it was penned many years ago. Exactly thirty days ago, Sirius Black was tragically removed from this world. As is the agreement between Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic, therefore, we have been given leeway to open the late Lord Black's Will. For those of you in attendance who are attending a Will Reading for the first time, I will now inform you of the usual proceedings during Readings.

"First, the numerous security Goblins standing around this room are here to make sure today's proceedings go peacefully. Eight times out of ten, during a Will Reading there is always someone who finds that they receive less than they expected in their Inheritance. They get upset. Half of the time, those who get upset decide they wish to get out of control. One-hundred percent of the time when this happens, those people are removed from the proceedings, and are usually given heavy fines. Will Readings are, at times, emotional events. Nobody appreciates it when someone decides to be unruly. If you choose to act unruly, you will be forcefully removed from this room. We have express permission through our truce agreement with your Ministry of Magic to do that. Does everyone understand?"

There were no negative responses to this. However, out of the corner of her eye, Amelia noticed that Draco Malfoy was shaking his head. If Amelia was a betting woman, she would bet that the brat would be kicked out of the Reading before it was over. It was nigh-on inevitable, especially when he learned he wasn't getting what he came for.

"Very well," Ragnok said.

He snapped his fingers and a large metal briefcase and opened it up.

"Some weeks before his death," he continued, "I received an updated Will from the late Lord Black, in the guise of a viewable memory. I will be using a Goblin invention known as a Viewing Orb."

From the briefcase, he removed a glass ball that resembled a prophecy orb.

"Unlike a wizard's Pensieve,"he continued, "Our Viewing Orbs do not require anything from you to view the memory inside it. Now, I have split up the memory into sections. This makes it easier to work around the parts of the Will that are omitted in case of an Inheritor's failed attendance. Those who could not attend today will be asked to attend at another time and view the section of the memory required for them. It is against Gringotts policy to reveal the names of those mentioned in the Will who are not present."

"Excuse me," Draco Malfoy's drawling voice interrupted, "But why is it required for us to know that? If someone did not attend, then obviously they do not deserve their gifts from the... _dearly departed_. Can we please get a move on? Some of us have other things we need to do."

Draco's disrespect for Sirius Black was quite obvious to everyone in the room. Ragnok narrowed his eyes. He looked around at the various security and shook his head. Then he cleared his throat.

"It is the bank's policy to walk everyone through these proceedings, young Mr. Malfoy," Ragnok said, "But I'm sure you'll be pleased to know it is time to move on to the reason you are here."

"Finally," Draco drawled.

Ragnok cleared his throat. "I, Ragnok the Sixth, Keeper of the Vaults and accounts of House Black officially open the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black for the Public Will Reading, If you have any questions after you hear your portion of the Reading, raise your hand so I can pause the Viewing Orb and we can address your issues. However, please know that all decisions made by the late Lord Black is final. No exceptions. I will now let the late Lord Black take the floor."

Ragnok waved a hand over the Viewing Orb. A bright golden color lit up inside the orb, then floated out of the orb. The light formed into a specter-looking form of Sirius Black. A few of the audience gasped at the sight.

"Greetings friends and family – dear, and not so dear," Sirius began, "If you are seeing this, then obviously I kicked the bucket, as the Muggles like to say. If you don't believe me, ask Ted Tonks. He'll tell you."

At the end of Amelia's row, Ted Tonks chuckled.

"Since I am dead," Sirius continued, "then that means somewhere along my plans, I screwed up royally. I hope that my death was one for the history books, and that poets were inspired to write about it. If I obtain my well-deserved freedom, I imagine I will update my will. So I will assume that some of you in attendance do not know this: I am an innocent man. I did not betray James and Lily Potter. I did not kill Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew betrayed all of us and I foolishly went and attempted to confront him. Shockingly, he proved smarter that night and was able to escape. And I went to Azkaban, wrongly accused of killing him. Hopefully I died shortly after committing the murder I was sent to Azkaban for. Because that would be a good death. But enough of ancient history. I'm sure you're all interested in what I am going to give you after I am dead. So here goes..."

Ragnok waved his hand over the orb and the specter flashed very briefly in and out of sight before it returned.

"To Madam Amelia Bones," Sirius said; Amelia steeled herself in preparation, "Or as I knew you as: Amy. My parents never gave me many gifts that I cherished. But there were some. One of those was gifts was the day they told me I was betrothed to you. At the time, I considered myself a lifelong bachelor and ladies man, moving from girl to girl at Hogwarts, snogging them in broom cupboards and forgetting about them the next day. So the idea of settling down with one girl for the rest of my life seemed _dreadfully boring. _However, those ideas changed when I realized that girl was you."

Amelia smiled and blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

"Of course, we were only kids then and we were in the middle of a war," Sirius continued, "So we decided we would wait until after the war to fulfill the Contract and get hitched. Those dreams didn't come true, of course. I did something extremely stupid and got myself locked up in Azkaban for it. I was innocent, but very few people seemed to care. What kept me sane in Azkaban for all those years was that you believed in my innocence. That you cared. I promise, Amy. I planned on finding you when I obtained my freedom so we could fulfill the contract. Obviously that never happened. I am deeply sorry for that."

Amelia sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I had a bit of trouble deciding what to give you," Sirius said. "Because obviously I can't give you the one thing you want: me. I know money can't make up for it, but G50,000 does go a long way. To your niece, Susan Bones - the daughter of two dear friends of mine – I give G10,000 to help with what I am sure will be a promising future."

Amelia smiled as she looked at Susan, who looked surprised that she had gotten money from someone she didn't know.

"I want you to promise me something in my death, Amy," Sirius said, "Find somebody to love. Have a baby or two. Just because I can't be a child's father, doesn't mean you shouldn't be their mother. Be happy, Amy. I will always love you, even in death."

Amelia nodded and wiped the falling tears from her eyes. _I love you too, Sirius, _she vowed silently,_ I always will._

Ragnok waved his hand again, and Sirius' specter flashed again.

"To Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black," Sirius continued. "You were one of the few members of my family I knew I could trust whenever I needed someone to talk to. Whenever I needed a few Galleons, you lent me enough to help me out. It is time you to pay you back with interest. I give you and your husband G40,000. Also, in one of my last duties as the Head of the Black Family, I am giving you something you wanted. You can consider yourself a Black again. Thank you for all you did for me."

Andromeda smiled and bowed her head. Emotion betrayed her expression. The specter flickered again.

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley," Sirius said, "I know you don't value charity. But I hope you will accept a gift from me. You welcomed my godson into your home each summer, and treated him like another son. You did what I was unable to do, due to the fate handed to me. I can't thank you enough for that, and I know James and Lily would thank you if they could. I give you G30,000 and ask that you accept it, because I owe you a lot more.

"To Fred and George Weasley. Your plans for a joke shop made me smile when I felt unhappy. I hope you succeed in your dreams to invest in a joke shop. To help you out a bit with your dreams, I give the each of you G10,000. Do me a favor. When you realize who Moony and the son of Prongs are, tell them Padfoot said hello."

"Wicked," Fred and George said.

"To Ronald Weasley," Sirius said, "You helped me during a time when I truly needed it. I gave you an owl as a gift, but I hope you will accept one more gift. I also give you G10,000. Don't spend it all at once. Invest it in the future. Little Ginny Weasley, I'm not leaving you out. I give you G10,000 as well, and this message: when all seems Dark, look to the Light. Happiness will be there waiting."

Ron pumped a fist, quite thrilled with getting money. As for Ginny, Amelia could read body language and the young girl's mannerisms revealed confusion and wonder in reaction to Sirius' message.

Ragnok waved his hand, and Sirius' form flickered again.

"To Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black," Sirius said. "I am sure you expected me to give you a small fortune. However, the last I heard, you seem to favor spending blood money. I am fresh out of that. Sorry. I will give you this one piece of advice: think on your sins. I am sure you realize exactly what kind of position you are in right now. You're thinking 'how can I get out of this situation I'm in?' Here's your answer. Do the right thing. I think you know what that is.

"To Draco Malfoy," Sirius said. "I am sure you expected to inherit the title of Head of the Black Family. After all, you probably think you are the last living male with Black blood running through their veins. Bad news, kid. You're not. I've given another that coveted title. You, Draco Malfoy, get absolutely nothing."

"Ridiculous!" Draco Malfoy growled, as he jumped to his feet.

The specter of Sirius paused and stared forward longingly. Ragnok also stood. He waved a hand to the security goblins who looked as if they were ready for action.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I want to challenge this," Draco said, "I do not care if you said all gifts are final. The title of the Head of the Blacks is my right by birth. I am the last living male in the Black family."

"You're wrong, nephew," Andromeda Tonks said.

Draco turned and looked at his Aunt. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said you were wrong," Andromeda said. "Ask your mother who your Great Aunt Dorea was."

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"Aunt Dorea, a Black by name and blood," Narcissa said. "Married Charlus Potter. I believe you are familiar with her grandson?"

"Potter?" Draco scoffed.

"Harry James Potter is a Black by blood," Ragnok said, "Sirius Black named Harry Potter as his Heir, and when he died, he passed on the title of Head of the Black Family to Mr. Potter."

Draco unexpectedly laughed. "Fine. I can wait. Potter's got a death wish. I'm sure I don't need to wait long before I rightfully inherit the title."

"How dare you!" Ginny Weasley growled.

Draco turned and stared at Ginny with one raised eyebrow. He scoffed and turned to his mother.

"We're leaving, Mother," Draco said, "Goblin, I wish to leave now. Tell them to open the door."

"Gladly," Ragnok said.

Amelia thought for one moment that Narcissa might tell her son to sit down. Therefore she was somewhat surprised when Narcissa stood. She followed her son toward the door, and two security Goblins led them out of the room.

"Apologies for my dear nephew's interruption, Master Goblin," Andromeda said, "Please continue."

Ragnok waved his hand over the orb and Sirius continued.

"To Alastor Moody," Sirius said. "As a young man, I learned a lot from you. I reckon I wouldn't have survived the Great War if it hadn't been for your teachings. You have my gratitude. I give you G20,000 and I hope that you find a reason to use it before you leave this world whenever and however you feel it is best."

Ragnok waved his hand again and the specter flickered.

"To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Sirius said. "I give you exactly thirty sickles."

Several people in the room gasped. Even though most of the witches and wizards in attendance were purebloods, they knew exactly what that meant. Sirius had given Dumbledore thirty pieces of silver – the price commonly paid for betrayal.

Albus had bowed his head slightly, and Amelia wondered what his expression was: a glare, a smile, a look of fear?

"Relax, Albus," Sirius said, "I'm not going to drawl on about, or reveal the reasons behind my gift to you. You know exactly what you did to me and my own. I also give you this piece of advice: be honest. Be honest with yourself, and with those you seem to think of as friends. Because that will be your only saving grace. Oh, and one more message: the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. I'd keep that in mind if I were you."

Ragnok waved his hand again.

"I end this with one last message," Sirius said, "Don't grieve for me. It would just make me depressed. Where ever I am, I know I have reunited with those friends of mine who have gone before me. I expect we're having all kinds of fun. So it would be a crime if you didn't have fun too. Mischief Managed."

Sirius waved a hand then vanished from sight.

"So concludes the Inheritance portion of the Reading," Ragnok said, "The money which you have received is now in your Vaults. To the underage children who have received money: as of today, I have collaborated with the Keepers of your Family Vaults. Trust Vaults have been opened for each of you and the money received is currently in those Vaults. You may pick up keys from your Keepers. Thank you for your attendance."

The door opened again. Dumbledore immediately stood and walked out of the room without pause or word to anyone else in the room. Alastor Moody followed in suit. Amelia wondered if Dumbledore's sudden leave was because of the message Sirius had given him, or because Dumbledore now knew that Harry Potter was the Head of the Blacks. Would Dumbledore go to the house of Harry's Muggle relatives immediately, or would he wait?

"What did Sirius mean by what he said to Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked his parents.

"Nothing important, Ron," Molly said.

"But why did Sirius give him so little money?" Ron asked. "What can he buy with thirty Sickles? Candy?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh, he can buy much more than that."

"Ginevra!" Molly scolded.

Amelia was quite impressed by the youngest Weasley. It seemed Ginny knew exactly what the thirty sickles meant.

Bill stood up from his chair and walked over to his family. As he did, he looked at Amelia, and placed his hand over his heart and tapped a finger on it. Amelia nodded, realizing that Bill was silently communicating with her, telling her he would contact Remus soon.

After a few hugs from his family, including more than one from his mother, all of the Weasleys except for Bill left the room.

"Madam Bones," Bill said, "I wonder if Fleur and I could have a word with you? About – ah – helping your niece with her inheritance?"

Amelia took this as a coded message for desire for conversation. "Of course."

Amelia, Susan, Bill and Fleur made their way out of the room and headed down the corridor toward the Atrium. Then they spoke in low voices.

"Albus' speedy departure concerns me," Amelia said. "Did he leave because of Sirius' message to him? Or because of what he discovered about Harry?"

"I asked myself the same question," Bill said. "After we finish here, I am going to speak to Remus about it. Then I am going to contact Arabella Figg, who also has one of these mirrors, and ask her to keep an eye on the Dursley's house. If Dumbledore goes by the house today, we need to know."

"Where is Harry right now?" Fleur asked, "Do you know?"

"The Patils," Susan said, "If he isn't there yet, he'll be there soon. He's meeting with Padma and her family about the Betrothal Contract with her."

"Then I assume Remus is accompanying him," Amelia said, "I wonder if these events will keep Albus from his plans to visit your family, Bill."

"I don't know," Bill said, "I almost accepted Mum's invitation. It is obvious the Order of the Phoenix is meeting at the Burrow later this afternoon. But I can't risk it, especially the day before we leave England."

"What about your brothers?" Amelia asked, "Are Fred and George going to the Burrow tonight?"

"No," Bill said, "They're picking up their three friends who will be leaving England with us. They'll spend the night at Fred and George's flat, so they can all leave together early tomorrow morning without delay."

"Probably a good idea," Amelia said; she sighed and shook her head; "I can't understand why Sirius decided to go that far when speaking to Albus."

"He wanted to have the last laugh," Bill said. "It does tell me that he had the same suspicions Remus and Tonks and Kingsley had because of the words in the Prophecy."

"Which means he already knew the Prophecy," Amelia said.

Bill shook his head. "He might have only known the first line or two. During the original Prophecy telling, the two first lines had been overheard by someone else that hasn't been identified yet."

"A Death Eater in Azkaban?" Susan asked.

"Very likely," Bill said. "It might have been how Sirius knew. The Death Eater would have taunted him in their growing insanity. Dumbledore probably knows exactly who it is. I need to contact Remus and Arabella Figg. We will see the both of you in our new location tomorrow. Be safe."

"You as well," Amelia said.

When they reached the Atrium of Gringotts, Amelia and Susan split away from Bill and Fleur.

"You did very well in there, Susan," Amelia said, "I noticed you look away from Dumbledore when he spoke to you."

"I know he is a Legilimens," Susan said.

"I imagine Occlumency will be one of the things we'll be training all you youngsters," Amelia said, "during the time we're away from England. In the future you won't have to worry about something like that."

"I could have used it," Susan said. "I didn't want the Headmaster to discover I am betrothed to Harry. Since our meeting with him, it is all I can think about. He could have seen that easily."

"Exactly," Amelia said, "Well come on. We'll go speak to our Vault Keeper, and then we need to do a bit of shopping before we return home. After all, you have a big day coming up in the near future. You need a proper looking outfit for it."

Susan's eyes brightened and it was obvious that she realized that Amelia meant a wedding outfit. Amelia couldn't help but smile. Susan had been quite bubbly since their meeting with Harry. She was quite happy that Susan was so positive about this surprise marriage. It reminded her of how she felt when she found out that she'd be betrothed to Sirius Black so long ago.

She cleared her throat and pushed away thoughts of Sirius. Today's reading had given her an opportunity to say her goodbyes to Sirius that she hadn't been able to do yet. Now it was time to look to the future.

Because she knew that focus would be the key to surviving the war. And perhaps, just maybe, she would keep her last promise to Sirius.

* * *

**I thought a lot about the gifts and money given to the Inheritors and exactly who it was given to. As the story goes on, there might be some revelations discovered about some of those who inherited items. This might spark confusion as to why Sirius gave stuff to them, when they might have betrayed Harry. He didn't know they betrayed Harry – he was thanking them for their generosity. Dumbledore on the other hand – thirty sickles was entirely proper.**

**Next chapter: Harry and Remus meet with the Patils. Then the chapter ends in a cliffhanger! Things begin to heat up! It will not be a double update. I will save that for the following two chapters, since those two are basically one chapter in two parts.**


	11. CH10: The Patil Family

**Chapter 10  
The Patil Family**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins around the same time as the previous chapter ended.****  
**  
_  
_

* * *

_July 28__th__, 1996_

Harry was beginning to feel a sense of Deja-Vu. For the second time in a little over sixteen hours, he was once again standing in front of the body-length mirror in the tent, as he prepared the final touches of his outfit. While he wasn't wearing the same formal robes he had worn the previous evening, they looked nearly identical, with only a few color changes.

The previous evening when he and Remus returned, Hermione had been waiting for him, eager to hear about what had happened. Harry had gladly summarized the events. Hermione was quite happy that he had a good time and that he and Daphne had gotten along well. She was also quite proud of how he had acted toward Daphne's parents.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Are you proper?"

Harry rolled his eyes. That certainly didn't help his odd sense of Deja-Vu.

"Yes, Hermione," he said; when Hermione walked into the tent, he turned toward her. "Let me guess, you're going to say I look very handsome."

"You do look very handsome," Hermione said, "Also you look nervous. What is wrong?"

"Deja-Vu," Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then she giggled. "This all does seem ironically coincidental, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "You know... in a few days we'll be married. Will you still ask if I am properly dressed whenever you wish to talk to me, then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do it to give my parents a reassuring sense of security. After all, I am in my fiancee's tent."

"Ah," Harry said, nodding, "They're worried about your virtue?"

"Something like that," Hermione said, as blush flooded her cheeks. "Don't change the subject. You do look nervous. What is wrong?"

"Just a feeling," Harry said. "Along with Deja-Vu, I have this odd sense of dread – that something is going to go wrong today."

Hermione frowned. "Part of me says that you're just nervous. The other part says that, since I've known you, you have always had a sixth sense about these things. So that worries me. Do you mean something will go wrong while you're at the Patils, or something else?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "That is the problem."

"Well, talk to Remus about it," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said.

"I highly doubt something will go wrong at the Patils," Hermione said, "This isn't like Daphne and Astoria who you didn't know much about owing to minimal contact with them. And even then, it sounds like everything went well then. You're quite familiar with Padma, and her sister."

"True," Harry said, nodding.

"Her parents, on the other hand," Hermione said, "Well, in our dormitory, Parvati talked a lot about her parents. They're very Indian-oriented and very traditional. Betrothals and arranged marriages are quite common in India and that area. So expect a business-like manner from them when they speak about the Betrothal Contract. For example, Susan and Daphne both had a voice in the Contract's requirements. I'm sure that Padma's parents already have an idea for their daughter's future."

Harry frowned. "I always heard that women in arranged marriages like that are – what's the word I'm looking for...?"

"Submissive toward their husband?" Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. "Precisely. Padma and Parvati aren't exactly submissive."

"True," Hermione said, "But their parents might have certain expectations for them. They are likely going to be very interested in your plans for the future. There might be some issues with the whole Chosen One thing. You are a big part of Padma's future. They might be rather wary and that could make them give some rather strict requirements to your marriage to Padma."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"Don't be surprised if the topic of children is a big subject," Hermione said. "Arranged marriages, after all, are commonly used to further the family lines. If they feel that you are at a high-risk because of the threat to your life, then – well, Susan might not be the only one who wants to be pregnant before the year is out. But this time it might not be Padma's choice at all."

Harry gulped. "Thanks, Hermione. This is only making me more nervous."

"Sorry," Hermione said, wincing, "I just find this kind of interesting."

"Which is odd," Harry said, "Since we're talking about someone I'm going to be married to. I mean, she's going to be -"

"One of the mothers of your children?" Hermione suggested.

"I was going to say your sister-wife," Harry said. "It is odd that you're so... bubbly about something like this."

"I'm taking a supportive stance," Hermione said, "It will help me get used to it faster. After all, this is inevitable and unavoidable."

Harry smiled, then walked closer to her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"I'm glad you're so okay with this," he said. "I'm not sure I could do it without your help."

"I'll always be here to help," Hermione said, smiling.

She leaned in and kissed him. Harry smiled against her lips and returned the kiss. Before the kiss could linger, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. This time neither jumped away in surprise. They only backed away,but still held each other's hands.

"Hello, Tonks," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hello, lovebirds," Tonks said, grinning. "The Portkey is going to leave in five minutes."

"Alright," Harry said.

Tonks waggled her eyebrows then walked out of the tent.

"She was outside the tent, waiting to interrupt us at the right time, wasn't she?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "Quite likely. Better get going."

Still hand-in-hand, Harry and Hermione left the tent and made their way to the sitting room. Remus was talking into a mirror with a concerned look on his face. Harry was feeling that sense of dread again. Remus put the mirror away a few moments later, and smiled in Harry and Hermione's direction. Harry noticed it looked a little fake.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Harry said.

"Bugger," Remus muttered, "I need to work on my reassuring smiles. That was Bill Weasley. Sirius' Will Reading just finished. Dumbledore knows that you're the Head of the Black Family. Bill said that Dumbledore left rather quickly right after the Reading."

"Do you think he went to Privet Drive?" Harry asked.

"We're prepared for that possibility," Remus said. "Bill is contacting Arabella Figg as we speak, to request that she watch the Dursley's house today. She'll be in constant contact today. If Dumbledore goes to the house, we'll know about it. Another interesting thing of note is this: Bill reports that his parents are hosting a dinner party this afternoon."

"An Order of the Phoenix meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Bill believes so," Remus said. "He debated going to the meeting in order to give us some inside information on the meeting. But he decided it was too risky. Fred and George won't be there either. They're meeting with three of their friends who will be joining us at Crestview."

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Your fellow teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Remus said. "Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Bill believes a couple of the girls may be the twins' girlfriends."

"They want to ensure the safety of the girls," Hermione said, nodding.

"I expect so," Remus said, "Now, something tells me you're worried, Harry. Are you just nervous, or is it something else?"

"I'm just feeling this odd sense of dread," Harry said, "Like something is going to go wrong today. I thought it might have had something to do with the Will Reading and Dumbledore's involvement, but it sounds as if you're well prepared for that."

"So you believe that whatever is going to go wrong," Remus said, "has not yet happened."

Harry shook his head.

Remus sighed. "Well, I can't see anything going wrong at the Patils. Either way, it wouldn't be wise to put off that meeting, especially since it is about to begin. It wouldn't give your betrothed's parents a good first impression. I'll have my mirror handy if something goes wrong."

"You better get going," Hermione said, "The Portkey will leave any moment now."

"Indeed," Remus said.

He picked up a nondescript book and walked over to the corner of the room. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Best of luck, Harry," Hermione said, "I'll see you when you return."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, then let go and walked over to Remus. He placed a finger on the book, and waited as Remus counted down from five to one. Then he felt a tug on his navel, and his feet lift from the ground. A minute later, Harry landed on his feet and did his best to stay standing. When he was steady, he looked around and found that he and Remus were standing in what appeared to be the entrance hall of a house.

"Greetings, Miss Patil," Remus said.

Harry turned and saw Padma Patil standing nearby in an archway that split the room from the corridor beyond.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin," Padma said, then smiled as she looked at Harry, "Harry. Welcome to my home. My parents are waiting in the dining room. Parvati isn't here at the moment. She is currently spending the day at Longbottom Manor. Follow me."

Harry and Remus followed Padma out of the room and down a corridor which was adorned with Indian-oriented decorations.

"Susan Bones mentioned that your sister was also part of a Betrothal Contract," Harry said.

"Yes she told me and Parvati that she spoke to you," Padma said. "We received a letter from her yesterday. She informed us that I am not your only future wife, but one of four."

"So you know about that already?" Harry asked. "Good. The other three girls were quite shocked. It is a nice change."

Padma chuckled. "I'm luckier than my sister was. She was quite surprised when she learned she was one of three."

Padma led Harry and Remus into the dining room. It was much smaller than the dining room at Greengrass Manor, but it was just as beautiful. Much like the corridor, the room was decorated with Indian-oriented items, as was the dishes and glassware. At the small mahogany table, Padma's parents stood as they entered. It was easy to tell that Padma's father was older than her mother. He appeared in his mid-to-late forties, while Padma's mother was in her early thirties. Padma's mother had to be around his age when she married – much like which would happen to her daughters.

"Harry, Mr. Lupin," Padma said, "May I introduce my parents, Pacha and Ashanti Patil."

"It is an honor to meet you," Harry said, respectfully, "I'm Harry Potter. But please, call me Harry."

"Welcome to our home," Pacha said; there was an obvious accent in his voice, but Harry could understand him; he turned to Remus, "It is good to see you again, Remus."

"It has been a long time, sir," Remus said.

Harry realized the two men knew each other through the Great Alliance, even though Remus had never been an official member.

"Come and sit," Pacha said.

Harry sat down in between Remus and Padma. Pacha and Ashanti only sat back down when they were the last to do so.

"Please help yourselves to the food," Pacha said, "and then we will begin the discussion."

For the next few minutes, the five guests at the table filled their plates with food. The food consisted of a theme of Indian-oriented recipes. The only drinks were water or iced tea.

"I apologize for our other daughter's absence," Ashanti said, "Parvati is spending the day with her betrothed and future sister-wives at Longbottom Manor. Though I imagine Padma has already mentioned that. She is a very talkative young woman."

Padma didn't reply to her mother's obvious joke. She looked embarrassed, but also seemed to do her best to make it not appear so.  
_  
_"I imagine it is rather difficult to have both your daughters Betrothed at the same time," Harry said.

"On the contrary," Pacha said, "We were ready for this. You can say it has been on our calendar for a long time. You see, it is traditional for women of Indian descent – those in an arranged marriage – to marry before their eighteenth year. My wife was sixteen when I married her. It is a rare occasion that the woman's husband is also their same age."

"I do admit that was one of my initial thoughts when I learned Harry was betrothed to your daughter," Remus said.

"My own parents were originally upset with my initial decision to betroth my daughters to somebody their own age," Pacha said, "They said I was going against the tradition of my heritage. But I could not ignore the proposals by Harry's and Neville's fathers. A marriage between the children of the Great Alliance was quite promising. Especially since we are a Minor House at the moment. My daughters marrying into two prominent families would ensure they had a promising future. Unfortunately, after James and Lily were tragically murdered, the Great Alliance was never the same."

"I only recently learned about the Great Alliance, sir," Harry said, "While I am not big on politics, that may change in the future. After all, once the war is over, the Great Alliance would be a big help in assuring that many new laws are passed that will all but prevent another war."

"I can wholeheartedly agree with that," Pacha said, "I can also understand your lack of interest in politics at the moment. Your father was not very interested either. He did it for his own father. It seems you would be walking in his footsteps with the same thought."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yesterday afternoon," Ashanti said, "Our daughters received a letter from the niece of Madam Amelia Bones. Susan informed us that my daughter will be one of four wives."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "It is strange to think that a week ago I didn't have any thoughts of marriage, and now I will have four wives. Recently, my best friend, Hermione Granger, and I agreed to get married for Emancipation, in order to better protect us during the remainder of the war. Susan and I are betrothed because I inherited the contract from my late godfather, Sirius Black. Daphne Greengrass is in the same position as your daughter. My father penned another contract, under the impression that he would have more than one son in his lifetime."

"Yes, James was a very proud father," Pacha said, "It is understandable that he desired to have more children. Padma talked to us about her future sister-wives - after we learned of their identities – because she is very familiar with them as classmates. I was interested to hear that Miss Granger is a Muggleborn."

"Yes, sir," Harry said; he was a little tense – how would Padma's parents react to this?

"I imagine she was surprised to find that she will be one of four," Pacha said.

Harry privately sighed in relief. Pacha was just concerned about Hermione's reaction, like the others were.

"She was quite shocked," Harry said. "But she is slowly getting accustomed to the idea of it. I think she'll feel better after she speaks to the other girls as a group. It is my wish for her to be the First Wife."

"Padma predicted that," Ashanti said.

"I told them that I would be fine with it," Padma said. "Hermione is your best friend. Best friends are usually the best First Wife."

"She'll be happy to hear that," Harry said. "It is obvious she doesn't like the sound of being the so-called boss. The whole giving permission thing."

"That usually happens," Pacha said. "My father had two other wives besides my mother. My mother was the First Wife. Much like Miss Granger, my own mother was rather wary and believed she would have to be in charge. I am sure you want your wives to have equal status in your family."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"As long as that happens, everything will be fine when it comes to the whole First Wife thing," Pacha said. "Usually, the term First Wife is simply a title. It only means something during social events such as dinners and parties. They would be the first of your wives you introduce for example. Aside from that, it isn't unusual if the First Wife believes she is just as equal as her sisters."

"That will make Hermione feel better," Harry said.

"Let us move onto the actual Betrothal Contract," Pacha said. "Do you have favorable dates for weddings to your brides?"

"Hermione and I will be wed in three days on my birthday," Harry said. "Due to the Emancipation rights that accompanies teenage marriage, I'd like to be married to all four girls in early August. But for each of my Betrothed, it is up to them to decide the exact day."

"I will agree to that," Pacha said. "You're a lot more decisive than Parvati's future husband. I appreciate that. His Grandmother had to make all the decisions. She too expects him to be married to his three brides by the end of August."

"Neville is very timid and shy," Harry said. "He's always been one to follow and not lead."

"That would be due to Augusta Longbottom," Remus said. "She is a very strict woman. During the year I taught Defense at Hogwarts, I sought out Neville many times. I was good friends with his parents, and I was rather concerned that he was not at all like his father. I think Augusta feels Neville isn't living up to the standards she wants for him, and her attitude toward him is affecting his confidence. With a bit of separation, and help from his brides, I think we'll soon find him a more confident young man."

"I am sure Parvati will help him," Ashanti said.

"Will this contract support the Line Continuance Option?" Harry asked.

"Not in the definitive sense," Pacha said. "Parvati's Contract is taking that option. She has agreed to be responsible for continuing the family name."

"The reason I am asking," Harry said, "is that I have three titles to my name: Potter, Peverell and Black. Peverell through my father's bloodline, and I inherited the Black title from my late godfather, though I also have Black blood through my grandmother. Daphne Greengrass has agreed to the Black name."

"I will let you make the decision, Padma," Pacha said.

"I am sure Hermione will wish to be a Potter," Padma said, "So I will be Lady Peverell, and our children will bear the name."

"Wise thinking and wise choice," Pacha said. "Peverell is a famous name in the wizarding world. It would be quite an honor to return the name to its former glory through your children. Now that we are on that topic, I feel we should continue. This was one of the topics in this discussion that I was rather wary of. There has been a lot of interesting rumors recently about you in the Daily Prophet. They're calling you the Chosen One."

"They're correct," Harry said. "I am destined to defeat – er -"

"You can say it, Harry," Padma said, "Voldemort."

"It is inevitable that I will be responsible to defeat Voldemort," Harry said, "Not because of a Prophecy, simply because he doesn't have the necessary qualifications for the prophecy's words. He believes I am his biggest threat. He wants to kill me. I have no plans on dying at a young age, so I have to kill him."

"How do you feel about that?" Ashanti asked, "That you'll be responsible for taking a life?"

"Unfortunate, unwanted, unavoidable but necessary," Harry said, choosing his words carefully.

"That is exactly the answer we expected from you," Pacha said. "Ashanti and I discussed this for hours after we received the notification that the Contract was officially in play. We decided that while we would favor the guarantee of children before your inevitable fight with Voldemort – we have agreed that it will be up to you and Padma."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, "That is very generous. I promise that Padma and I will discuss all options. Being a father would be wonderful, but putting my children in the same situation as me – that they would have to grow up without one or both parents - is one of my worst fears."

"I can completely understand that," Pacha said, "Especially due to your unfortunate situation. Now, as I understand it, it is this situation which is causing you to go to extreme measures. I understand that you're in the same situation as Neville, and that you will be leaving the country with several of your friends."

"We leave tomorrow morning," Remus said. "I know this might present problems."

"No problems at all, Remus," Pacha said. "We've been prepared for this since Augusta Longbottom informed us. When we got your letter and realized Padma's betrothed was in the same position as Neville, my wife and I discussed this thoroughly. Indian tradition commonly states that a wife should never be apart from her husband, except in death and when there is personal risk to her or her children, such as when their husband goes off to war. Padma and Parvati will be with their soon-to-be husbands away from England."

Harry looked at Padma. She did not seem surprised by this at all. Perhaps she already knew that it was inevitable, since her sister was in the same position.

"From your letter, we knew that you might be leaving as early as tomorrow," Pacha said, "Which is why we wished to have a lunch meeting instead of dinner."

"Would you be leaving with us?" Remus asked.

"Ashanti and I will be going to the home of my youth after our daughters leave," Pacha said.

Padma looked a bit sad about this, but she didn't seem too surprised about it either.

"Due to her connections in the Ministry of Magic, Madam Amelia Bones has given me legal permission to create Portkeys for everyone who is leaving with us to our destination," Remus said, "Only I know where we will be living for the foreseeable future. To a point. I don't know the country, nor the names of any nearby big cities. All I know is that it is far enough from England that the reach of the Ministry of Magic cannot touch it. We will be protected from Voldemort and other Dark Arts supporters, so that we can prepare to fight the war. Before Harry and I leave, I can create a Portkey for Padma and Parvati to use. Just give me a good leaving time and I can apply it to the Portkey. It just needs to be anytime after ten-o-clock tomorrow morning."

"I am agreeable with that," Pacha said. "That should give my daughters enough time to pack for the trip,"

The rest of the discussion was similar to Harry's discussion with the Greengrasses. Pacha and Ashanti asked Harry about his plans for the future and also asked some get-to-know-you questions.

"Padma," Ashanti said, after everyone was finished with the meal, "How about you and Harry talk amongst yourselves in the sitting room for a few minutes, while your father, Remus and I discuss some things?"

"Alright, Mum," Padma said.

Harry stood from the table and followed Padma out of the kitchen. Soon they were in a sitting room that was similar to the dining room when it came to decoration. It looked warm and welcoming. Padma and Harry sat in separate chairs.

"Be honest with me, Harry," Padma said, "What did you think when you first found out you're betrothed to me?"

"I was relieved that I was familiar with you," Harry said. "Daphne, on the other hand, I barely knew anything about her, even though we've been classmates for five years. At least I was able to get to know you while in Dumbledore's Army."

"Would it have been easier if you were betrothed to my sister?" Padma asked.

"Not at all," Harry said. "Yes, I am more familiar with her. But – it might have been awkward since our first date – if you could call it that – didn't go very well. Also she is not exactly my type."

"Am I?" Padma asked.

"Honestly, I don't know yet," Harry said, shrugging. "But we have time to find out."

"I consider the two of us lucky," Padma said. "My parents never once discussed our Betrothal Contracts with me and my sister. Both of us were afraid we would be married off to much older guys, and that we'd be the youngest of many wives. Of course, back then we were only ten years old, and had just come back from a holiday in India after spending two weeks with my Uncle and his seven wives."

"Seven?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Padma said, "My uncle is in his mid-forties, and his youngest wife is now in her early twenties. It was his wedding to her that we were in India for. She was sixteen at the time."

"So is that why you're not too surprised about this betrothal?" Harry asked, "Because you assumed you might be married at sixteen too?"

"I hoped that I'd be out of Hogwarts by the time I got married," Padma said, shrugging. "Say... we're not going to Hogwarts in September, are we?"

"No," Harry said. "Remus and several of the other adults will be giving us private tutoring and lessons."

Padma sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Will leaving Hogwarts – leaving the country – be hard for you?" Harry asked.

"It will," Padma said, "I think Parvati will take it worse though. She's best friends with Lavender. Really close, those two. Sometimes I think they're closer than I am to my sister. She'll miss Lavender. Though I will say she is excited about being married. She's always had a little fancy for Neville. Now she'll be his wife."

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, "About being married to me?"

"Considering I never thought my husband would be my age," Padma said, "I'm quite okay with it. I do admit I might have been one of your many fan-girls. But I got over that in third year. That doesn't mean I don't still fancy you. I could see myself falling in love with you."

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"That makes me feel very good about this marriage," Padma said, "Many arranged marriages, especially amongst people of my heritage, are not between loving couples. My parents didn't fall in love until halfway into my mother's pregnancy with me and Parvati. Though that was barely a year into their marriage."

"So your mother was pregnant while she was in her teens?" Harry asked.

"She was seventeen, nearly eighteen, when me and Parvati were born," Padma said. "I know you're thinking of asking me. I would be okay with the idea of becoming a mother before I turned eighteen. I grew up accepting that."

"Susan told me I shouldn't be surprised if she wants to be pregnant before the end of the war, and perhaps before the end of the year," Harry said. "Hermione, as First Wife, would likely gladly give permission if you wanted that."

"What do you want?" Padma asked.

"I want happy wives," Harry said. "Whatever you want is okay with me."

Padma smiled, "Good answer, Harry. You'll make a fine husband."

Harry laughed. "Thanks."

Harry felt a sudden and unexpected shot of pain in the scar on his forehead. He groaned as he clutched his scar and felt himself fading. He barely heard Padma scream his name before he blacked out...

_… When he woke, he was sitting in a chair at one end of a long room. It was barely lit, even though it was in the middle of the day. Dark black curtains were covering the windows on the right side of the room. The only light came from a fireplace on the left side, where a fire was a roaring in a hearth._

_A large snake was curled up on a rug near the chair, its tongue moving in and out of its mouth at random times, as it smelled the other individuals in the room._

_For there were other individuals: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and many others, those of whom had their pictures on wanted posters and in the Daily Prophet every day. Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Fenrir Greyback were just a few._

_"Narcissa," a cold voice hissed, and Harry realized it was his own, "I long to hear of what happened at the Reading of Sirius Black's Will."_

_"It did not go as expected, My Lord," Narcissa said. "We walked into Gringotts expecting to leave with my son claiming the title of Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. But it was not to be."_

_"I was under the impression that it was a sure thing," Harry said._

_"Unfortunately not," Narcissa said, "Another person has claimed the title. There is another living male name with Black blood."_

_"And... who is it?" Harry asked._

_"Harry Potter, my Lord," Narcissa said. "Through his grandmother – my aunt - Dorea Black Potter."_

_"Yet again," Harry said, "The boy is a thorn in my side. The Black fortune was supposed to aid us in our plans for the future, Narcissa."_

_"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa said, "It is an unfortunate and unforeseen bit of bad luck."_

_"Bad luck," Harry echoed. "Was it bad luck which caused that fool of your husband to fail to retrieve my Prophecy? Was it bad luck which landed Lucius and several of our allies in Azkaban?!"_

_"No, my Lord," Narcissa said._

_"No, it was not," Harry said, "It was their own foolishness. Fortunately for you, Narcissa – unlike your husband and those fools – you had no choice in this matter. I, a merciful Lord, can understand that."_

_"Thank you, my Lord," Narcissa said._

_"Do not fret, Draco," Harry said, "In time, Harry Potter will die. When that time comes, you will be Lord Black which you rightfully deserve."_

_"Thank you, my Lord," Draco said._

_Suddenly, the door on the opposite end of the room opened and the small, balding figure of Peter Pettigrew – also known as Wormtail – ran into the room, clutching a piece of parchment. When he reached the center of the floor, Harry snarled and pointed his wand at him._

_"Crucio!" he snarled._

_Wormtail screamed and collapsed on the floor._

_"I thought I sent Wormtail away from here, Narcissa!" Harry said._

_"You did, my Lord," Narcissa said, "I cannot understand why he is here."_

_The Cruciatus Curse stopped. "You better have good reason for interrupting this meeting, Wormtail! Or I will I feed you to Nagini."_

_"My Lord!" Wormtail said, as he moved to a kneeling position. "After much searching, I have discovered the identities of the Ministry Six, the young brats who dared to defy you and your followers! Our mutual acquaintance was able to identify all of them. Their names and addresses are on this parchment."_

_"Accio!" Harry snarled._

_The parchment flew from Wormtail's hands and across the room to Harry. He grabbed it and looked at it. As he read through the list of names, he cackled malevolently._

_"Tell our acquaintance that he has done well, Wormtail," he said, "Now, leave."_

_"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail said; before standing and running out of the room._

_"My friends!" Harry said, "Prepare yourselves. Soon, we will get our revenge on Harry Potter and those who dared to defy me at the Ministry. Soon, there will be bloodshed!"_

Harry gasped as he woke up from his vision. Remus and Padma were kneeling on the floor beside his chair. Padma's parents were in the archway of the door looking concerned.

"Remus!" Harry gasped. "They're in danger – Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny! Voldemort's sending the Death Eaters to kill them!"

* * *

**Well, I did warn you about this cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter: Dumbledore and a few of the remaining members of the Order (including two new faces) have a meeting at the Burrow. And Neville has a picnic with his three betrothed at Longbottom Manor. But both events get interrupted! And the chapter ends in another cliffhanger. It will be a double update!**


	12. CH11: The Calm

**Chapter 11  
The Calm**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins a little while before the last chapter ended. Also, as you will see from some of the things going on in this chapter, even things happening at Hogwarts won't be canon. There are no Horcruxes, so Albus doesn't need Horace Slughorn's assistance. This chapter has several PoV switches. Keep an eye at the chronology, because it will go back and forth during the afternoon's events.**

**As stated in the previous chapter, this one ends in a cliffhanger (sorta). It was either that or this would be another long chapter, but it felt right to split it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

_July 28__th__, 1996_

On the outskirts of the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole, hidden from most of the village by a large grove of tall trees, was an oddly misshapen and towering house. This house was known as the Burrow, and it was the home of the Weasley Family. In the quaint little kitchen, delicious aromas of a cooking meal wafted throughout the room. On the stove, food was cooking itself by magic in pots and pans, while being closely watched by the matron of the house, Molly Weasley, as she placed dishes, glasses and silverware on the table. Her husband, Arthur, sat at the table rummaging through sheafs of parchment.

"I know we usually don't accept monetary gifts," Arthur said, "But thirty-thousand Galleons will go a very long way. We could finally go through with those plans for home improvement we have been talking about for several years. For example, I'd like to talk to William in the near future about improving the wards around the home. And our future grandchildren, Molly! It will be like old times when we were planning on home improvement when our family began to grow."

"I know, Arthur," Molly said, with a deep sigh, "I just fear it will make us forget who we really are. Or that it will change us. I do not want to be Narcissa Malfoy, Arthur."

"I can promise you that will not happen, my dear," Arthur said.

Molly smiled. Truthfully, she was quite thrilled with the fortune she and Arthur received from Sirius Black. She would not admit it out loud, however.

She was always under the impression that he hated her. She wouldn't have necessarily blamed him, if he had. She knew she always argued with him during those months she lived in his house. But the thought of Sirius gaining guardianship of Harry Potter if he had gained his freedom frightened her. After all, he had been in Azkaban for over a decade! There was always a chance that Sirius could have snapped and something bad could have happened to Harry. So she couldn't help but fight against him during those discussions. But in the end, Sirius had thanked her and Arthur for keeping an eye on Harry when he couldn't.

She always thought she and Arthur would have been good guardians for Harry. She thought of him like a seventh son. And if not a son, then the perfect son-in-law and husband for her daughter Ginny. After all she knew her daughter fancied Harry. But she knew that her daughter had competition. It was obvious that Hermione Granger fancied her best friend. But she also knew that her youngest son fancied the Muggleborn. Molly had vowed since the previous summer when this became evident, that she would do everything she could to make sure that both her youngest children were happy.

Then there was the money itself. When she started dating Arthur Weasley, her mother warned her not to fall in love with him. Arthur was the son of a Minor House, and most members of Minor Houses usually never became successful in the world. Most Minor Houses didn't even have a voice in the Wizengamot Council of Elders, and therefore, they did not get the respect that those of higher position did.

But Molly had been committed to Arthur ever since she discovered she had been pregnant with her first child, William, while she was still a seventh year in Hogwarts. She had fallen pregnant after a memorable Valentine's evening on the Astronomy Tower, and she and Arthur married later that summer, months before their first son was born.

Matilda Prewett was correct in her predictions. Arthur's choice of career never gained the respect nor financial prowess that Molly dreamed for. Now that she and Arthur had thirty-thousand Galleons to their name, she would show her dearly-departed mother, and the rest of her family – who had fake smiles on their faces whenever she talked about her husband – that they were wrong. This would bring the Minor House of the Weasleys into the limelight and onto the Wizengamot Council of Elders by the time William inherited the title of Head of Family. She was sure of it.

But at the moment, she knew she needed to encourage her two youngest children to be wise with their own inheritance. Ten-thousand Galleons went a long way, but only if they were wise about it. Fred and George – her twin sons – were very lucky and fortunate that people seemed to like their ridiculous idea of a joke shop. But Molly knew that lightning never struck twice. Ron and Ginny would probably think they could follow in the twins' footsteps and do something just as ridiculous. Molly knew that simply wasn't true.

"Ron! Ginny!" she called loudly, "Please come down to the kitchen!"

A minute later, Ginny walked into the kitchen, shortly followed by Ron.

"Is lunch ready?" Ron asked.

"No, dear," Molly said, "It will be ready when our guests arrive shortly."

"For the Order of the Phoenix meeting," Ginny said, "We know about it, Mum. We kind of guessed after we learned that Professor Dumbledore would be here."

"Does that mean we'll actually get to be part of a meeting for once?" Ron asked, as he and Ginny sat down at their usual spots at the table.

"No, you will most certainly not," Molly said. "The two of you will be eating and distracting yourself outside while the meeting is underway. It is a lovely day out. Go swimming or play Quidditch. I know you want to try out for the team this year, Ginny. You can always get some early practice in."

"Harry is likely going to be the Captain, Mum," Ron said. "Now that Umbridge is gone, he'll be on the team again. He'll likely be chosen over Katie Bell. If Ginny wants on the team, Harry will give the spot to her. And he'll make sure I'm still on the team."

"Well, then that gives you more incentive to practice before the season begins, doesn't it?" Arthur asked.

"Either way, you will be outside during the meeting," Molly said. "I better not see you trying to eavesdrop. I know Fred and George gave you some of their joke shop items, including those odd ear things."

"I promise not to eavesdrop, Mum," Ginny said.

Molly narrowed her eyes at her son when she saw him roll his eyes. He winced when he noticed and nodded grudgingly.

"Me too," he said.

"You better," Molly said, "Or I'll lock up your brooms and you won't be able to play while Harry is here!"

Ron groaned, then winced again when Molly glared again.

"Yes, Mum," he said.

"Good," Molly said, "Now, the reason I called the two of you down here is that your father and I wish to have a discussion with you. Now, as you know, earlier today you each inherited a generous amount of money from Sirius. He obviously liked the two of you, and thought that the money would help you in the future."

"That is what you need to think about," Arthur said, "The future. I know the both of you might want to buy a new broomstick, and Quidditch gear. Ron, you may have a dream of buying the Chudley Cannons in a few years."

Ron's grin made it obvious that this was true.

"Ten-thousand Galleons may seem like a lot of money right now," Arthur said, "But it might surprise you that over the past two decades we've spent at least five times that much on general everyday things for the family. None of it was for fun or entertainment. But for schooling and food and clothing. It is all expensive. You must think about that for your future when you have families. I can almost see the money burning in your pockets, as the Muggles like to say. You want to use some of that money now. Well, your mother and I want you to keep most of it in your Vault until you can get a good job. Because once you get a job, you'll find that the money in your Vault will continue to grow, so you can buy things you want without worrying about it running out in a few months."

"You said most of it, Dad," Ginny said. "So obviously we can use some of it."

"Your book-lists will be coming in the next week or so," Molly said. "This would be good practice on learning how to spend the money wisely. It will be your decision. Will you buy brand new books and new robes and go all out, or will you do as we usually do?"

"Though I know you're eager to answer that now," Arthur said, smiling, "I advise you think on it over the next few days. You might surprise yourself after a few days of thought."

Suddenly, there was a crack of Apparation, and Molly stood from her chair then walked over to the window. A few individuals were standing at the top of the driveway.

"They're here, Arthur!" Molly announced.

Arthur stood, walked out the door and headed up the driveway to greet the guests. Molly immediately began moving a few of her finished cooking onto the center of the table.

"Fill your plates and eat outside," Molly said, "Scoot on, before the meeting begins. You can greet our guests, but then I expect you to stay away from the kitchen."

"Looks good, Mum," Ginny said.

Ginny and Ron began filling their plates with food – burgers, baked potatoes, salad, and a couple of cookies each.

"And remember!" Molly said.

"Don't eavesdrop," Ginny said, rolling her eyes in Ron's direction; her brother was stuffing a cookie in his mouth as he walked outside, "We know, Mum."

Molly smiled and looked out the window. Albus Dumbledore and half-a-dozen others were following Arthur toward the house. She kept an eye on Ginny and Ron as they greeted each of the guests in turn before walking in the direction of the barn. Then she bustled over to the door and smiled as Arthur lead the guests into the kitchen. There was Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Emmeline Vance, and Elphias Doge. Along with them were a couple of new faces when it came to Order meetings. Molly recognized one as Auror John Dawlish, but she didn't recognize the other at all. He looked as old as Alastor, though he was much healthier and moved around faster than Alastor.

"Welcome everyone!" Molly said, "You're right on time. I just placed the food on the table."

"It looks delicious, Molly," Albus said, as everyone sat down at the table. "Are you expecting anymore guests?"

"Bill and his friend, Fleur Delacour, were supposed to be here," Molly said. "But Bill said that he might be busy today. His boss at Gringotts has apparently transferred him and Fleur out of the country, starting tomorrow."

Albus raised his eyebrows, looking quite curious. "That is a pity. Bill and Madame Delacour both provide good information for us from Gringotts. They could have been useful in keeping an eye on – ahem – those members of the Order who have decided they needed some time away. Ah well. Let us fill our plates with Molly's delicious cooking and then we can get underway."

For the next couple of minutes, everyone filled their plates.

"To begin, I will introduce our new members of the Order," Albus said. "I am sure all of you recognize John Dawlish, a member of the Auror Department. The gentleman beside him is Garrett Galbraith – he has taken up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Most of the Order members greeted John and Garrett in turn. However, it was easy to see that Snape held some dislike for Garrett. Though perhaps that was because he wanted the Defense post.

"I am surprised you accepted Albus' request to join the Order, John," Arthur said to Dawlish, "The last I heard, you attempted to bring Albus in after Fudge and Umbridge ordered his arrest."

"Albus outsmarted them and me, didn't he?" Dawlish asked. "Fudge is out of the Ministry, and Umbridge will probably follow him. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, eh?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks have sadly decided not to assist us anymore," Albus said, "So I knew we needed another Auror behind the scenes, in order to give us an inside scoop. John here has volunteered to do that."

"And I already have some inside information that has not been put in the Daily Prophet yet," Dawlish said, "Auror Tonks resigned from the Department just this morning. She hasn't shown up for work in a few days now anyway. I figured she just wanted to move on. Maybe she is planning on getting married or something, and wants to find a better career that is family-oriented."

"That is certainly bad timing," Albus said, "We need as many Aurors as we can get."

"What about you, Galbraith?" Snape asked, "Why are you here?"

"Garrett is here," Albus said, "Because he knows about war. He fought during the Grindelwald War."

"Did he?" Moody asked, "I certainly don't remember you, Galbraith."

"That is because I fought for the other side, Mad-Eye," Garrett said.

Molly gasped. Emmeline and Elphias looked shocked. Severus glared at Galbraith with an even deeper dislike.

Moody snorted. "If you're looking for us to welcome you as a trusted member of this Order, then you're starting off the wrong way, laddie."

"Garrett contacted me shortly after the battle at the Ministry," Albus said, "He said he wanted to help us take down another Dark Lord."

"Why?" Moody asked, "Why help us?"

"I fought against you in the Grindelwald War," Garrett said, "Because I was doing it to survive. I am a survivor like you, Alastor. I don't want Great Britain to suffer from Voldemort's wrath. As soon as he is defeated, my dreams for a better world will come true."

Moody grunted. "Cross me and my friends and you'll regret it for as long as you live."

"Understood," Garrett said.

"If the warm greetings to our new guests are finished," Albus said, "Let us begin the meeting. We shall begin with the Will Reading of Sirius Black. Sirius has given the title of Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to Harry Potter."

Snape's glare toward Garrett vanished as he turned and looked at Albus.

"I will assume that Potter knows nothing about this?" he asked.

"No," Albus said, "And he will not know about it until he reaches the age of seventeen."

"Albus, is that wise?" Arthur asked. "Surely Sirius had more to give to Harry. Money, for example."

"If Potter is the Head of the Black Family," Snape said, "It means he owns Grimmauld Place and the house-elf Kreacher. If that damnable house-elf becomes any more insane, he could betray us, and Potter wouldn't be able to control him if he doesn't know he owns him."

"I will inform Harry of Sirius' Will, of course," Albus said, "I'll let him know that he owns Grimmauld Place and Kreacher. He likely doesn't want to step foot into that house anymore, because it might hold too many bad memories. So he might give it to the Order for use. I will also suggest that he orders Kreacher to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts, where I can keep an eye on the elf."

"We should kill it," Moody grunted. "It knows too much."

"The elf could be useful to us," Severus said, "He knows much about Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. If we can break Kreacher's loyalty to them, we can use it to get information on them."

"I was under the impression you also knew much about Narcissa and Bellatrix, Severus," Garrett said, "Why do we need an elf when we can use you?"

"Severus cannot risk his position like that," Albus said. "And he is right. We will not kill the house-elf. Severus, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy received some bad news today. Bad news for them might mean bad news for Voldemort. And that means good news for us. Can you tell us how Voldemort may react to this news?"

"Draco, arrogant as he is," Severus said, "must have expected he would receive a large sum of Galleons when he received the title. I am sure he knows that the Dark Lord is angry because his father failed in his task. Draco will want to make sure he doesn't do anything to provoke the Dark Lord – after all, killing Draco would end the Malfoy bloodline, if Lucius were to die in Azkaban. That would be suitable revenge in the Dark Lord's eyes. So, the large inheritance Draco expected would have helped the Dark Lord and his allies, aiding them in the war. I am sure the Dark Lord was expecting this money. Since he isn't getting it – I expect him to be angry, especially if he learns who has the title of the Head of the Blacks instead of Draco. Which I am sure he will."

"If he is angry, then I am sure we can expect more attacks in the near future," Albus said. "We just need to figure out where."

"There is one possibility," Severus said, "Voldemort wants to discover the identities of the Ministry Six, the other teens who went along with Potter to the Ministry. I imagine it is because they defied him and his allies."

"But Ron and Ginny were there," Molly gasped, "That would send them -"

Sudden pops of Apparation sounded at the top of the driveway.

"Here," Albus said; he stood and looked out the window, "Death Eaters. It appears we have discovered where Voldemort is attacking today."

"Arthur – Ron, Ginny!" Molly cried, "I sent them outside!"

"We'll find them, Molly!" Albus said, as the Order stood, "Everybody, prepare to defend the Burrow and fight back! Severus, leave before they place up Anti-Apparation Wards. They can't discover you are here!"

Severus vanished instantly, as Albus and everyone else, rushed out of the house and into battle.

* * *

_(A few minutes earlier)_

Neville Longbottom was sitting on a picnic blanket on the grounds of Longbottom Manor with a wide smile on his face. He was having a picnic with Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbot. He could not believe that he was betrothed to marry these three beautiful girls. He had learned about the three Contracts a week ago, when his Grandmother had taken him to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test, as an early birthday present. After the Test, the Longbottom Vault Keeper informed him of the three Contracts.

At first he was angry that his Gran had kept the Contracts from him for so long. After all, he had grown up with all three of his betrothed. Whenever there was a social party, he and the other Children of the Great Alliance were always hanging out together. As it turned out, his parents had penned two of the contracts with the Abbots and Patils. When his Gran had become his guardian, she had penned another one with Luna's father.

Over the past week, he had been quite busy, writing letters to his betrothed and planning meetings with them. His Gran had asked him to do it. Then during the meetings when they had dinner with his betrothed's families, his Gran always took charge in working out the details.

Today, he was now the host, entertaining the girls. At first, he wasn't sure about it. After all, they would be leaving England with him tomorrow. He didn't know where, only that his Gran said that he and the girls would not be going to Hogwarts this year – and may not come back to England until the war was over.

"Do you know where we're going tomorrow, Neville?" Hannah asked. "I finished packing this morning, and brought my suitcases with me, since I'll be spending the night tonight and leaving with you. But it feels strange. I don't know what the weather will be like, so I don't know what clothing to bring."

"Gran only told me that we're taking a Portkey," Neville said. "Professor Lupin knows where we're going. An Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt dropped off a Portkey here this morning that we're supposed to take tomorrow morning."

"I met Kingsley yesterday," Hannah said, "He dropped off a letter from Susan."

"He brought one to me and Padma too," Parvati said.

"Gran told me that Susan's coming with us too," Neville said, "Is that what she wanted to tell you two?"

"That and this: Harry is coming with us," Padma said, "I told you that he is betrothed to my sister, right? Well, she isn't the only one. He's also getting married to Susan, and Daphne Greengrass. Oh, and Hermione Granger, but Susan said she isn't betrothed to him."

Neville's eyes widened. Harry Potter was in the same position as he was, but he was married to four girls? That made him feel better about it. He could talk to Harry about the situation.

"That bit confused me,," Hannah said, "Hermione and Harry weren't dating, were they?"

"No," Neville said, "I think I would have known."

"Hermione's a Muggleborn," Hannah said, "Polygamy isn't common in the Muggle world. Why would she agree to marry Harry, especially if he is betrothed to three others?"

"Emancipation, of course," Luna said. "Teenage marriage allows it, doesn't it? If Hermione is leaving the country with us too, then maybe she wants to be Emancipated so the Trace can't find her. Maybe they agreed to get married to receive Emancipation. Maybe that was already planned before Harry found out that he was betrothed to three others."

"You know, Luna," Parvati said, "I bet you're right."

"There's also the fact that Hermione fancies Harry," Luna said, "Though I thought that was obvious."

"Several girls fancy him," Hannah said, "That isn't a surprise."

"Yes, but most of those girls grew up reading the Boy-Who-Lived books," Luna said, "Many of them thought that those books were telling real stories of Harry. Hermione didn't grow up reading those books. So obviously her fancy for him is due to Harry and not his fame."

"Very true," Parvati said.

"You know it is likely we're not going to Hogwarts this year, right?" Neville said. "Gran says it is likely we'll be out of England until the war is over."

Parvati frowned. "I was afraid of that. I suppose I should write a letter to Lavender tonight. I can't tell her where I'm going, of course. But I can tell her I am leaving. She'll wonder where I am if I don't."

Neville could sense a touch of longing in Parvati's voice. He knew Parvati and Lavender were close. She would miss Lavender – that was obvious. He would have to watch her in the future and comfort her if she was upset because she missed her friend.

"How many students in our year are leaving the country?" Hannah asked; she whispered to herself and continued, "At least eight, that we know of. Someone is surely going to notice that we aren't in attendance. I mean – I know there are rumors that a few students are leaving the country with their parents because they're scared. Sally-Anne Perks was afraid she might. But – how long before someone realizes that we're all together?"

"Wherever Professor Lupin is taking us," Neville said, "It sounds like it is somewhere far away, far from England."

"If Harry is coming with us," Hannah said, "Well – you know what the Daily Prophet is saying about him? That he is the one prophecized to defeat You-Know-Who. Maybe Professor Lupin is going to train him for that."

"If so, then we can help him," Luna said, "We're all a part of Dumbledore's Army. This is the reason we were training."

"We'll talk about it with Harry," Parvati said.

Suddenly, the Signet Ring on Neville's hand, that he had received after his Inheritance Test, began to glow. He swore and stood up quickly.

"Neville?" Hannah asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gran told me that my ring tunes me into the wards around the grounds," Neville said, "It's glowing. That means someone's trying to breach the wards!"

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Parvati asked.

"Nobody," Neville said; his ring glowed brighter. "That isn't friendly. They're attacking the protective wards!"

"Death Eaters?" Hannah asked, as she stood up with Parvati and Luna.

Before Neville could answer, he heard his Gran's voice.

"Neville, get the girls inside!" Augusta said.

"Come on," Neville said.

Neville led the three girls as they all ran across the yard toward the house, as sharp gonging sounds of spells hitting the protective wards around Longbottom Manor were heard

"Gran!" Neville said, "Is it Death Eaters?"

"Remus Lupin just contacted me with a communication mirror he gave me along with the Portkey," Augusta said, "He and some of our allies are will be here any moment. Voldemort knows you and Luna were with Harry at the Ministry."

"Then he knows about Ron, Ginny and Hermione too," Neville said, "He might attack them!"

"Hermione and her parents are with Harry," Augusta said, "Albus Dumbledore is apparently visiting the Weasleys today, so I am sure your friends are safe."

"Daddy's alone at home," Luna said, "If Death Eaters are attacking here then -"

"Remus told me that Kingsley Shacklebolt will be at your house, Luna," Augusta said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to meet these bastards at the gate."

"Gran, no!" Neville said.

"Stay here, Neville," Augusta said, "Protect your girls."

Before Neville could argue anymore, Augusta ran past them toward the gates on the edge of the plot.

"Don't worry, Neville," Hannah said, "I'm sure Professor Lupin will be there to help."

Neville nodded. He hoped Hannah was right. But something in the back of his mind told him he should be out there with his Grandmother. This was his home. Why couldn't he defend it?

"Stay inside," Neville said to the girls, "If the Death Eaters get past me, you'll have to defend yourselves. Remember your training in Dumbledore's Army."

"What are you doing, Neville?" Hannah asked.

"This is my home," Neville said, "I'm going to defend it."

He barely heard his betrothed's voices, as he headed out of the house, and directly for battle.

* * *

_(A few minutes earlier)_

Harry and Remus appeared in the flat via Apparation. It was quicker than a Portkey, and no time could be wasted. They had just left the Patil family's house after promising them that they would get Parvati home safe.

"Dora!" Remus yelled, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Tonks said, as she walked into the sitting room with Hermione, "Why are you yelling?"

"Harry's friends are in trouble," Remus said, "Contact Bill and tell him to get to the Burrow. I have to contact Kingsley – he needs to go to the Lovegood house. Hurry! After we're finished, we need to go to Longbottom Manor. Harry had a vision. Voldemort is attacking the Ministry Six."

Tonks nodded and pulled out her mirror.

"Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna," Hermione said, looking quite pale, "Oh, no."

"Remus, what can I do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry," Remus said, "Voldemort is looking for you. If you go with us, the Death Eaters will summon him. We can't afford that!"

"They're my friends!" Harry said. "They're in trouble because of me!"

"I promise you, Harry," Remus said, "I will do everything in my power to make sure they're safe."

"Remus is right, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. He followed Hermione out of the sitting room. Neither of them talked until they were in his tent.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I was talking to Padma at her house," Harry said, "when I blacked out. It was just like with the snake, only this time I was in Voldemort's head. No, I felt like I was Voldemort. Whenever he spoke, it felt like it was me."

He then described what he saw in the vision, everything from the conversation with Narcissa and Draco, to what happened when Wormtail interrupted the meeting. He could see the look on her face as he described it and he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione," he said, "If I could stop it, I wouldn't have known about this."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. It just scares me when it happens. I mean – you don't know if everything you see and hear is real or if Voldemort is tricking you again."

"You think I don't know that?" Harry asked, "That I'm not thinking that right now? I could be leading Remus, Tonks and our friends into a trap. But... what if it is real? I think it is real this time. That sense of dread I was feeling. This is it."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What about the Dursleys? And my home? You said the Death Eaters know where we live. Tonks was supposed to pick up Crookshanks tomorrow after she took my parents to the airport. I still can't believe I forgot him. He must be so mad at me."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said, "You and your parents aren't at the house. Crookshanks is a smart cat. I'm sure he'll be okay. And the Dursley's... the reason I stayed there was because Dumbledore said the Blood Wards needed to recharge."

"Blood wards?" Hermione asked, "Harry, Voldemort took your blood during the ritual to bring him back. Blood wards wouldn't stop him!"

Harry's eyes widened at her words. If that was true, did Dumbledore know? Is that why he had members of the Order watching the house? Harry ran out of the tent and Hermione followed. When he reached the flat's sitting room, only Hermione's parents were there, sitting on the couch.

"Where's Remus and Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Hello, Harry," Helen said, "I wondered if you had come back. They just left – teleported or whatever you wizards call it. Quite urgently too. Is everything okay?"

Harry turned back to Hermione, and saw the same concern in her face.

"There's something I didn't tell you, Mum," Hermione said. "Something happened to us in June. You asked how Harry's godfather died. I told you he died in battle, but what I didn't tell you is that Harry and I were in the same battle."

As Harry listened to Hermione's explanation about the Ministry battle in June, he couldn't help but feel that cold sense of dread again.

* * *

**Hmm... that is a semi-cliffhanger, isn't it? Or perhaps three cliffhangers in one? -giggles-**

**Next chapter! Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack the homes of the Ministry Six, while Remus and only a small number of allies try to help. The problem: they are split up at three locations, leaving two undefended, and they are outnumbered! There will be death and destruction!**


	13. CH12: The Storm

**Chapter 12  
The Storm**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins shortly before the scene at the Burrow ended in the previous chapter. PoVs are labeled in this chapter since they may switch quickly.**

**Warning: Multiple Character Death**

* * *

_July 28__th__, 1996_

**(Ginny)  
**_  
_Ginny Weasley and her youngest brother, Ron, sat up against the wall of the family barn, as they ate their lunches. They planned on playing "Chaser versus Keeper" after they finished with their meal. Because they were only two Weasley children at the Burrow this summer, when they wanted to play Quidditch, that was the only way they could play, since Ron couldn't do anything but Keep, and Ginny wanted to be a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied.

"Are you still dating Dean Thomas?" Ron asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Since when do you care about my love-life? I know you didn't like it when I was dating Michael."

"He was a git!" Ron muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I haven't technically even started dating Dean yet. He talked to me during breakfast in the Great Hall the day we left, and asked me on a date to the first Hogsmeade weekend next term."

"That is months away!" Ron said.

"Sure," Ginny said, "But he requested that we exchange letters this summer and get to know each other beforehand."

"I figured that much already," Ron said, "You've asked me to borrow Pig three times already."

"Only when I want to write to him without waiting for a letter from him first," Ginny said.

"You could buy an owl of your own, you know," Ron said.

"I'm thinking about it," Ginny said. "I don't exactly want to inherit Errol if Mum and Dad decide to get a new owl for the family."

"Don't blame you," Ron said, with a snort, "Hey, whatever happened to your fancy for Harry?"

"I'm not waiting for Harry, Ron," Ginny said. "If there comes a time when he's interested in me, then maybe I'll date him if I'm single. But I've come to an understanding that he just isn't interested in me."

"He might be," Ron said, "I'm sure you impressed him at the Ministry. Besides, who else would he be interested in?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ron," Ginny said, "How about the girl he spends most of his time with?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked; he narrowed his eyes. "I doubt he fancies her."

"Are you sure about that?" Ginny asked. "Or do you just hope you're right, because _you _fancy her and you don't want competition now that she's no longer interested in Viktor Krum."

"I don't – I – I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ron. It is obvious you fancy her. Why would you deny it if you want her to be your girlfriend? She's obviously very fanciable. I'm sure someone will ask her out this year and they'll be her boyfriend. Maybe even Harry."

"He wouldn't," Ron muttered, "He knows I fancy her."

"How could he possibly know when you haven't admitted it to yourself?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled.

"Face the facts, Ron," Ginny said, "Hermione has been yours and Harry's friend for close to five years now. She fancies one of you. She's hinted so to me many times. Who is she going to fancy more? Harry or you? During the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione was there for Harry when you weren't. You, on the other hand, seem to argue with her constantly. She told me all about that troll you know, how she ended up in that bathroom because of you. You argued with her about Scabbers and Crookshanks, about Harry's broomstick, about _everything_. Doesn't take a lot of thought to figure out who she might fancy more."

"You seem quite at ease with the possibility of Hermione fancying Harry," Ron said.

"Two girls can have one husband in the wizarding world, Ron," Ginny said. "Doesn't matter whether it is you or Harry she ends up marrying. If she marries you, I'll have her as a sister-in-law. If she marries Harry, and I do too, she'll be my sister-wife."

"Why would Harry marry two girls?" Ron asked.

"He is the Head of two families, Ron," Ginny said, "Potter and Black. Two titles, two wives to pass on the family names to their children."

Ron frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ron! Ginny!" the voice of their eldest brother, Bill, yelled.

Ginny turned to see Bill running over to them.

"Bill, you're here!" Ginny said, "You're late, though. The Order meeting has already started."

"I'm not here for the Order meeting," Bill said, "I got some intel earlier that Death Eaters are going to attack the Burrow. I don't know when, but Voldemort knows the identities of the Ministry Six. He is sending his Death Eaters to the locations of the Ministry Six. That includes here."

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she and Ron stood up hastily.

"They're safe," Bill said, "I'll explain later. We need to get you inside. Come on!"

Suddenly, there were multiple cracks of Apparation near the top of the driveway.

"They're here," Bill said.

"Look!" Ron said, pointing toward the Burrow.

Ginny saw the Order members pouring out of the house and running up the driveway.

"Bill, we can fight!" Ginny said, "Let us help."

"We're going into the Burrow," Bill said, "But if one of them breaks past the Order, you can defend yourselves. Come on!"

Ginny followed Ron and Bill as they all ran toward the Burrow. As she ran, she watched as the Order members started casting colorful spells toward the Death Eaters, who were marching down the driveway, throwing back spells of their own. They were hooded, so Ginny couldn't identify any of them. Suddenly, a spell came whizzing past them from behind and Bill, Ron and Ginny turned around. Two Death Eaters were marching across the yard toward them.

"Reducto!" Ginny said, pointing her wand at the Death Eaters.

The spell hit the ground in front of Death Eaters, blowing up the ground in front of them and causing them to stumble.

"Stunning spells now!" Bill said, "Stupefy!"

Ron and Ginny each cast a Stunner. Ron's spell went over one of the Death Eater's heads, but Bill and Ginny's spells hit each of the hooded men. But before they could hit the ground, they vanished.

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked. "Our spells hit them!"

"They must have some kind of Instant Portkey on them," Bill said, "If they're incapacitated, they'll return from where they came. Voldemort likely doesn't want to lose anyone today. That is very interesting. Come on!"

Ginny and Ron followed Bill and were soon back at the Burrow. Their mother saw them just as they arrived.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said, "I was so worried. Get inside. If it wasn't for you, Bill, I fear what would have happened. Thank goodness you had come!"

"Can't talk now," Bill said, "I need to help Dad and the Order."

Bill ran off toward the battle, as Ginny and Ron followed their mother inside the house.

* * *

**(Bill Weasley)**

Five minutes after Bill had entered the battle between the Order and the Death Eaters, the battle was over and the Death Eaters had retreated. There were no losses in the Order, and the only injuries had been minor cuts and bruises, mostly from spells that hit the ground and sent sharp rocks from the driveway, hitting or cutting skin.

"Those bastards had Automatic Portkey Charms," Moody growled, "I injured one and I swear I killed another, and they vanished just the same. Dead men don't Apparate!"

"Aye," Bill said, "I was bringing Ron and Ginny back to the house, and were met by two of them trying to attack us from behind. We stunned them and they vanished. Stunned men don't Apparate either. Portkeys would do it. Albus, the Burrow wasn't the only place attacked. I got intel that the Ministry Six are targeted. Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood."

Bill knew it might not be a good idea to inform the Order of this. Albus was going to send targets to those locations, but Bill also knew his alliance needed help. Even if it meant revealing that he was working with Remus and the others instead of the Order.

"Bill, Dawlish," Albus said, "Go to the Lovegoods. Moody, Emmeline, the Longbottoms. Elphias, you know where the Grangers live. Go there. Garrett and I will go to Harry's relatives. If Voldemort wishes to personally attack, he's going there. Arthur, remain with your family in case any Death Eaters come back."

Bill nodded and Apparated to the Rookery. When he arrived, he could see Kingsley Shacklebolt fighting two Death Eaters at once. There were no signs of any other Death Eaters. A figure that Bill recognized as Xenophilius Lovegood was laying prone on the ground behind Kingsley – the tall Auror was attempting to protect him, and he was mostly using defensive shields and spells.

"Come on, kid!" Dawlish said. "I don't know why Shacklebolt is here, but thank Merlin for it. Let's go help him!"

Bill nodded and he and Dawlish ran toward the battle. They sent Stunning Spells toward the Death Eaters, which hit them in the backs. Like those at the Burrow, the two Death Eaters vanished instantly. By the time Bill and Dawlish ran over to Kingsley, he was kneeling over Xenophilius. However, Xenophilius was completely still.

"He's dead." Kingsley said, "One of those bastards struck with a Cutting Curse straight to the gut. I was too busy with the Death Eaters – Amycus and Alecto Carrow – and couldn't do anything to help him. Thank goodness you two arrived. Those two can do some dirty work when working together."

"We just came from the Burrow," Bill said. "Luckily the Order was there, or my family would have been outnumbered. The Order is now going to the other homes of those students who were at the Ministry the night Voldemort attacked."

"Where's the daughter that lived here?" Dawlish asked.

"Longbottom Manor," Kingsley said, "Another target."

"The bastards are probably already there," Dawlish said.

"Aye," Kingsley said. "Dawlish, can you stay with Mr. Lovegood? Bill and I should go to Longbottom Manor. We may bring the girl back to say goodbye."

"Alright," Dawlish said.

Bill and Kingsley nodded to each other, then Apparated to Longbottom Manor.

* * *

_(A few minutes earlier)_

**(Remus Lupin)**

Well aware that they were probably going to be outnumbered, Remus and Dora Apparated to Longbottom Manor. They arrived just a few feet away from six hooded Death Eaters, casting spells at a visible protective dome of magic guarding a large iron gate at the end of a driveway.

Remus immediately cast a Stunning spell at one of the hooded Death Eaters. The spell hit and the Death Eater fell, but he vanished instantly.

"Automatic Portkey Charms," Dora said, "Smart."

Two of the Death Eaters turned on their attackers. Through the opening of their hoods, Remus recognized them: Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, look who decided to finally show his face," Greyback growled, "Hello, pup!"

"Greyback," Remus growled.

Bellatrix cackled. "Come to avenge dear Sirius?"

"Bellatrix!" one of the Death Eaters said, "We have company coming down the drive! Looks like the old lady!"

"You two, help Fenrir get rid of the scum!" Bellatrix said, "You – whatever your name is – take down this gate now!"

Greyback took off his hood and threw it toward the ground. Then he started running straight for Remus. Remus cast a Reducto toward the ground a few feet in front of Greyback, causing a large hole in the ground.

"You missed, pup!" Greyback growled.

He leapt over the hole, and as soon as he was in mid-air, Dora cast an Impediment Curse at Greyback which hit him. While it didn't freeze him in mid-air, it slowed his descent. Remus then cast a Bone-Breaking Curse at him. Greyback growled as the curse hit him and vanished into thin-air before he hit the ground. Without hesitation, Remus and Dora began casting spells toward the two Death Eaters that were coming their way. During their battle, they heard a loud explosive sound.

"We're through, Bellatrix!" the other unidentified Death Eater said.

"Get past Granny then the boy is ours!" Bellatrix said, "Oh, what is this? The boy is making it easy! He's coming to help his dear old granny!"

Remus knew he needed to end this fight now. Bellatrix had come to kill Neville Longbottom, and the boy was in her sights.

* * *

**(Neville Longbottom)**

Neville knew he was in for a fight as soon as the gate came down. He could see Bellatrix Lestrange and another Death Eater at the gate. Beyond them, he recognized Professor Lupin, and a woman he had seen at the Ministry. They were battling two other Death Eaters.

"Stay away from my grandson!" Augusta growled.

Bellatrix cackled. "Come and get us, Granny!"

The other Death Eater sent a curse at Augusta. Neville sent up a Shield Charm in front of his Grandmother, and the spell hit it just in time.

"Neville, get back in the house!" Augusta said.

"Neville Longbottom," Bellatrix said, "We meet again. I have come to finish what I started many years ago with your parents. Except this time, I won't stop when your mind snaps into insanity."

"Stupefy!" Neville growled.

Bellatrix flourished her wand to deter the spell, but Neville smirked. The spell wasn't sent in her direction – instead it hit her accomplice right in the chest. He vanished instantly.

Bellatrix growled. "Crucio!"

The spell was meant for Neville, but Augusta jumped in the middle and took the hit. She collapsed to the ground.

"Reducto!" Neville yelled.

Bellatrix cackled and flicked away the spell with a wave of her wand.

"Gotta do better than that, little boy," Bellatrix taunted. "Come on now, come and -"

She shrieked as a spell hit her in the back, and she vanished instantly from Neville's sight. Professor Lupin, the woman and two others, who Neville recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley ran toward him. Neville hurried over to his Gran and knelt next to her. She was inhaling and exhaling, and her whole body was shaking.

"Gran?" Neville said, "You'll be okay, Gran!"

"Get back, Neville," Lupin said, "Let me take care of her."

Neville backed away as Lupin knelt down next to her.

"Neville?" the woman asked, "Do you remember me from the Ministry? Call me Tonks. I know you were entertaining three girls. Are they okay?"

"They're in the house," Neville said.

"Is Luna Lovegood with you?" Bill asked; Neville nodded and Bill sighed. "I need to talk to her. Kingsley and I just came from her house. I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

Neville knew from the tone of his voice that Luna's father was dead.

"Neville, come here," Lupin said.

Neville hurried back over to his Gran and knelt down next to her. She was completely still.

"No!" Neville cried, "No! Gran, stay with me! I'm right here!"

"I'm sorry, Neville," Lupin said. "There's nothing I could do. The Cruciatus Curse hit her directly in her heart. I couldn't restart it. She's gone."

Neville choked back tears as he looked up at Lupin.

"Luna, Parvati, Hannah," he said, "I need to go to them. Luna's going to need me."

"Bill?" Remus asked, "Can you take Luna to her house? Give her some time with her father, then bring her to my flat after she packs some things. Kingsley, please take Parvati and Hannah home -"

"Hannah's supposed to stay with me tonight," Neville said, "She packed some things this morning before she came here. She's leaving with me tomorrow."

"Change of plans then," Remus said, "Neville, you, Luna and Hannah will be staying at mine and Miss Tonks' flat for the evening. We'll all leave the country together tomorrow. Parvati and her sister will leave by another Portkey tomorrow. Dora, please remain with Neville and Hannah and help him pack for the trip. Then bring them to the flat."

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

Remus sighed. "Harry's house. I need to check on the Dursley's."

"Go to Hermione's house too," Tonks said. "Her cat is there. If the Death Eaters attacked the place – she'll be worried about the cat."

"Remus," Bill said. "Dumbledore is at the Dursley's. I fear he's going to realize I'm part of your alliance. My story for my parents will be blown."

"Will you still come with us?" Remus asked.

"Fleur and I will be there tomorrow, as promised," Bill said.

"We'll take care of this, Bill," Remus said, "You didn't do anything wrong. We were outnumbered today and needed their help. Thank you. Dora, I'll be home shortly. Neville, I'm sorry about Augusta, she was a good friend. But there is nothing we can do for her now."

Neville nodded. Remus then stood and vanished via Apparation.

"I'll bring your Grandmother to the Ministry after I take Miss Patil home," Kingsley said. "For now, I will bring her inside."

Neville nodded. With one last look at his fallen grandmother, he stood and followed Tonks and Bill back toward the house. He vowed that he would make Bellatrix Lestrange pay for what she did to another member of his family.

But right now he needed to give Luna some bad news.

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore)**

Albus already had a sense of dread in his veins before he and Garrett Galbraith had arrived at the end of Privet Drive via Apparation. He and Garrett had tried to Apparate directly at Number Four, but they had been deterred, a clear sign that there were Anti-Apparation wards near the house – and they hadn't been set up by him. Something had clearly gone wrong on Privet Drive. He knew that before he had arrived.

Now he and Garrett were walking up Privet Drive, and he could see that they had been too late. Muggle police and firefighters were standing near Number Four. Black smoke rose from the home, and as Albus drew nearer, he could see that the house had received some major damage. He and Garrett walked past the crowd of people, and when a Muggle policeman strode up to them, Albus set silent Confundus and Compulsion Charms on him.

"My friend and I are supposed to be here," Albus said, "Now, tell me what happened."

"We got a call that something strange had happened in this location," the policeman said, in a monotone voice, "When we arrived, one of the firetrucks were already here, putting out a fire that was roaring from the windows and doorway. When all was said and done, we found four bodies."

The dread became deeper in Albus' gut. "Four? Who?"

"Three of the bodies are hard to identify," the policeman said. "Looks like a heavy-set man and a skinnier woman. There was one boy, who seemed a little overweight. Early reports say it is the family who lived here. I reckon if we can find pictures, we'll figure out who the bodies are."

"And the other?" Albus asked, "Was it also a boy?"

"Nah, it was an elderly woman," the policeman said, "but she wasn't burned at all. We found her body in the street. Bleeding strange, though – it looks like she died of fright."

"Thank you," Albus said, "You may go back to work."

The policeman walked away.

"Dear Arabella," Albus said, with a sigh, "What was she thinking? She couldn't have defended herself against Voldemort. She is a Squib."

"Perhaps she was trying to run for it," Garrett said. "I assume the other three bodies are Potter's Muggle relatives."

"Aye,: Albus said.

"So where's the boy?" Garrett asked.

"Harry Potter is safe, Albus," a familiar voice said.

Albus turned and saw Remus Lupin walking toward him.

"Remus, my boy," Albus said, "Tell me. Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Did today's troubles make you hard of hearing?" Remus asked. "Harry is safe. As is Hermione Granger. But that is all you need to know about them. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are safe too. But they're not entirely fine. Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood were killed today. If Alastor Moody and Emmeline Vance were at Longbottom Manor faster, they might have been able to help me and my friends, and Augusta might have made it. But they were stopped by Anti-Apparation Wards that my friends were able to get past."

"I don't know what could have stopped them," Albus said.

"Funny," Remus said, "Moody is an expert warrior, so I thought he would have been better. Maybe he's just getting too old. Maybe he simply didn't care, since he and Emmeline left before they could explain or give their condolences to Neville for his loss."

Remus narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Albus. "I'm warning you now, Albus. Stay away from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Or you will regret it. Goodbye, Albus."

Before Albus could react, Remus vanished via Apparation. Albus stared at the empty spot as thoughts whirled through his mind. He then turned back to the house and cast a charm on it. A small rat appeared in his hand."

"What is that, Albus?" Garrett asked.

"Harry Potter has not been in this house for possibly several days," Albus said. "I commanded my spell to summon the object that my Tracking Charm was on. The Tracking Charm that used to be on Harry Potter is now on this rat."

"Genius move," Garrett said, "They fooled the Charms, by making a rat walk around the house – you would have thought it was the boy. Quite ingenious."

Albus growled and started walking back down the road.

"What will you do now, Albus?" Garrett asked, as he followed Albus.

"If Harry Potter is with Lupin," Albus said, "then we can assume he is with those who dared to defy me and the Order. Harry must have had a vision about Tom commanding his servants to attack. Lupin and his friends went to the homes of the Ministry Six to defend them."

"They didn't go to the Weasley's house," Garrett said.

"Which means they knew we would be there," Albus said. "We still have traitors in the Order, Garrett. We need to flush them out. Odd that Bill didn't get there until late, wasn't it?"

"You don't need to call me Garrett when it is just me with you, Albus," Garrett said.

Albus smiled. "I am sorry, Gellert. Sometimes I forget."

Garrett Galbraith, also known as the Polyjuiced form of Gellert Grindelwald, chuckled.

"You're getting old, Albus," Gellert said. "But I suppose that is why you freed me from my prison. You need my help. Now... what are we going to do about the Chosen One?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Maybe some of you already guessed this new revelation after the previous chapter. Maybe you didn't. The newest member of the Order of the Phoenix is none other than Gellert Grindelwald!**

**If you are confused, here is the list of deaths in this chapter:**  
**Xenophilius Lovegood**  
**Augusta Longbottom  
Arabella Figg  
Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley**

**Also, A couple unidentified and unnamed Death Eaters (new rookies, Voldemort is recruiting). Fenrir Greyback survived his injuries and the rest were either Stunned or had minor injuries.**

**Next chapter: The aftermath of this chapter. Harry and Hermione receives the bad news. And Fred and George entertain Angelina, Alicia and Katie. We go to Crestview in TWO chapters.**


	14. CH13: Lovers And Friends

**Chapter 13  
Lovers and Friends**

**Fun-fact: This chapter did not have a title before I went through a reread and edit of it to make sure it was good to post. While I was reading it, I was listening to Pandora Radio, and "Lovers and Friends" by Usher and Ludacris came on, so I decided it was a good title for the chapter... it works pretty well.**

**Warning: Discussions of Fem-Slash**

* * *

At Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, George Weasley was counting the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts from the till. There was well over five-hundred Galleons in count today. It was a great profit, especially since everything in stock had been half-off on price. Today had been the final day of the shop's brief tenure in Diagon Alley. A few minutes ago, it had closed its door to the public for the foreseeable future. But George and his twin brother and partner-in-crime, Fred, had no choice. Tomorrow they would be leaving the country and they had no idea when they would be returning to England.

George heard the familiar dinging sound of the bell above the shop's front door and he looked up from his coin-counting. He smiled when he saw his brother walk into the shop, followed by Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Fred was carrying two suitcases, as were Angelina and Alicia. Katie was carrying three boxes that might have been pizza boxes. Angelina walked around the counter, dropped her suitcases on the ground, then sat down in the other chair that was settled there. George winced when he noticed that she was glaring at him.

"Angelina, my love," George said, "What is with the sad face?"

"I'm not sad, I'm angry," Angelina said. "The wrong twin showed up at my door."

"She's lying," Fred said, grinning. "She looked quite happy to see me. She almost kissed me! Ow!"

Alicia had hit him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Alicia," Angelina said, "He's not lying though. I almost did kiss him. I thought it was you, George."

"I was under the impression you could tell us apart," George said, grinning.

"I thought it was you," Angelina said, "Because I thought my boyfriend would have been nice enough to meet me at my house!"

George winced again. "Someone had to close the shop and count the day's profits. Fred got off lucky."

"He'll be the only one getting off in this place tonight!," Angelina growled.

"Ouch," Fred said, "Bad luck, brother. Cheer up, though. Katie brought dinner. Pizza!"

Fred whooped as he followed Alicia and Katie toward the back of the shop. George looked back at Angelina.

"Look at it this way," George said, "If I had to pick you up, you wouldn't have been able to see this handsome face for another hour. But since Fred went to pick you girls up, I had to stay here and close the shop. I was able to get things done quicker."

"I needed you," Angelina said, pouting, "I had to say goodbye to the only home I know. I was emotional and needed my boyfriend to comfort me."

"I can comfort you now," George said. "I'm emotional too, you know. I have to say goodbye to this shop. My pride and joy."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes, ma'am," George said.

"Then we're going up to your flat," Angelina said, "And you are carrying my suitcases."

"You little minx," George said, "Don't you think we should have a bit of pizza and conversation with friends before you take me to bed?"

Angelina glared at him again. "Behave for the next few hours, and I'll think about sleeping in your bed. Otherwise you can sleep on the couch, and Katie and I can take your bed."

"Are you telling me Katie has to sleep on the couch?" George asked. "That's a crime. She can join us."

"We'll see," Angelina said.

George raised his eyebrows. "I was joking – wait – Angelina? Are you joking too?"

"Yes, I am joking, George," Angelina said, then smirked. "She's spending the night with Fred and Alicia."

"Lucky git," George said, with a sigh; "Alright. I'm finished. Let's go."

George stood and picked up the suitcases. He grunted, humorously.

"What the bloody hell are you bringing?" George asked, "Bricks? I doubt there are clothes in here. Though if you decided to not bring any clothes, I would support that too."

Angelina only glared at him, then started off toward the back of the store. George followed her and they made their way through a door. This led to a staircase. They walked up the stairs and through another door into George and Fred's flat. George set the suitcases down near the door, next to the others. Fred, Alicia and Katie were already in the sitting room. Fred and Alicia were curled up together on one of the two couches, and Katie was munching on a slice of pizza while laying on a chair with her legs draped over the side.

"Oh, good, you're here," Fred said, "We forgot to get the drinks. Can you get some please?"

"Why can't you just summon them?" Katie asked.

"They can't," Angelina said. "The boys decided to prank us the last time Alicia and I spent the night here. So, Alicia and I pranked the boys back. They can't summon anything from the fridge. They have to walk there and back. It is good exercise."

George sighed. "We never did learn the counter-charms. Alright. What do you girls want? We have butterbeer, firewhiskey, pumpkin juice, tea and water."

"Nobody is having firewhiskey today," Angelina said. "If we're traveling by Portkey tomorrow, we don't need hangovers. Portkeys don't mix with hangovers, nor hangover cures. I'll take butterbeer."

Katie, Alicia, and Fred all chose butterbeer too, so George walked to the kitchen and came back with five bottles of butterbeer. He handed them out, then sat on the couch with Angelina. He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and she rolled her eyes and cuddled into him. George grinned and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in close.

"You know," Katie said, "Neither of you boys told us where we're going tomorrow. All we know is that there is a possibility we may not come back to England before the end of the war. I can't believe I'm a Hogwarts dropout like the two of you!"

"We didn't drop out!" Fred said, "We barely escaped with our lives. Blame the toad."

"Whatever," Katie said.

"Relax, Katie," George said, "Bill and his fiancee – former Triwizard Champion, Fleur Delacour - visited us earlier this afternoon. He dropped off the Portkey we're going to take tomorrow morning. And he also explained to us some of what is going on. Do you remember Professor Remus Lupin?"

"Of course," Angelina said, "He was one of the best teachers we ever had."

"He's basically the leader of this operation," George said, "Apparently he knows where we're going. Apparently, we're going to be living in a large Manor that – as Bill stated – is in the middle of nowhere. It is surrounded by several acres of land, and Remus has plans to build more houses on the land over the next few months, so we're all not going to be crowded into one house for the entire time. As Bill said, there are going to be a lot of teenagers there. Harry Potter's coming with us, and apparently a good number of those teenagers are his classmates. Bill says that - for those Hogwarts students, like you, Katie – Professor Lupin and a few of the adults are going to be tutors and substitute Professors. I imagine you'll be able to confidently take your NEWTs – though I can hardly wonder why – when you return to England."

Katie smiled. "Well, that makes me feel better. Harry's coming with us?"

"Yes," Fred said, "Lucky little git."

"Come again?" Alicia asked.

"Bill said that by the end of August, Harry will be married – to four girls," Fred said.

Katie's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"Nope," Fred said, "Bill told us. Harry's betrothed to three of the girls, and he's marrying Hermione Granger so she can be Emancipated."

"Her birthday's in late September," Katie said, "She'll be seventeen and Emancipated then."

"That is what I said," George said, "But I guess Remus reckons it is too much of a risk. He doesn't want the Trace finding anybody. Apparently, Harry and Hermione will be wed in three days. A fine celebration to break in our home away from home."

"Poor Ginny," Fred said, "Our baby sister will be so distraught. She fancies Harry."

"She's not the only one," Alicia said, as she grinned in Katie's direction.

"Alicia!" Katie growled.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked, "Does our dear Katherine have a little crush?"

"What can I say?" Katie asked, "I like my Quidditch players. Besides, he's very handsome. I mean – you've seen him in barely anything in the locker rooms."

"Yes, yes, we have," Fred and George said.

"Lucky gits," Katie muttered, before she gulped down a bit of butterbeer.

Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina laughed. Katie harrumphed and stood up.

"Oh, come on, Katie," Fred said, "We're just having fun. Where you going?"

"The bathroom," Katie said, then walked out of the sitting room.

There was a sharp dinging sound.

"Damn," Fred said, "Someone's contacting us on the Floo Network. Probably Mum wondering why we didn't show up to her lunch party. I'll be right back."

Fred stood and headed out of the sitting room.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," George said, "If the Floo was in here, Mum would have seen you girls."

"She doesn't know about us?" Angelina asked.

"She does," George said, "But I'm supposed to be manning the shop. She doesn't know it closed early today. She has no idea Fred and I are leaving the country, so she probably thinks the shop is open until eight this evening like always."

"Why don't your parents know we're leaving?" Alicia asked.

"Long story," George said, "Bit of a recent family feud. I imagine you'll learn all about it when we get wherever we're going. So, Alicia... I was under the impression that you and Katie had a special relationship agreement with my dear brother. But if Katie has her eyes on Harry Potter -"

"That is none of your business, George," Angelina said.

"It's okay, Angie," Alicia said. "I imagine he'll find out sometime. Katie and I are off-and-on lovers."

George's eyes widened. "Wow. I never would have guessed."

"We have been for a few years now," Alicia said. "When Fred and I started dating, I told him of mine and Katie's relationship. As you can imagine, he was surprised, but quite supportive. Fred doesn't know yet, but Katie and I are going to test the waters with him in the near future. Maybe tonight."

"So... a three-way?" George asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes and nodded. George grinned and turned to Angelina.

"I don't swing that way, sweetie," Angelina said.

"Katie and I have been trying to get her to join us over the years," Alicia said. "But she's declined every time. We're not going to give up though."

"I think you're pretty close," George said. "Earlier Angelina joked that she and Katie would spend the night in my bed. Of course, she also said I would be on this couch, but I think that's a joke too."

"Do my ears deceive me, Angelina?" Katie asked, "Are you finally giving in?"

"Not tonight, sweetie," Angelina said.

"That wasn't a no," George said.

"This couch is very comfortable, George," Angelina said, "Maybe I'll sleep here tonight. Alone."

"Shutting up now," George said.

Angelina smiled. "Good boy."

Alicia and Katie made sounds that imitated cracking a whip. Before George could voice a reply, Fred walked in. He looked a little pale.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alicia asked.

"That was Mum – Death Eaters attacked the Burrow," Fred said. "Everyone is fine – nobody was hurt. But apparently Ron and Ginny were the targets. And they're not the only ones the Death Eaters were hunting today. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also targeted."

"The six who went to the Ministry in June the night the Death Eaters attacked," George said.

"I contacted Remus after I got done with Mum,' Fred said, "He says he just came back from the house where Harry used to live. Harry's Muggle relatives are dead. And so is Luna's father, and Neville's Grandmother. None of the targets were hurt."

"Damn," George said.

"Mum and Dad wanted us to come home," Fred said, "But I gave an excuse."

"This doesn't change anything," George said, "We're leaving the country."

"We have to," Fred said, "We have no other choice. There's more bad news, brother. Remus believes that Bill's disguise has been blown. The Order will soon know that he's no longer one of them. That means Mum and Dad will know soon as well."

"Then our cover will be blown as well," George said; he whistled. "When do we leave tomorrow?"

"Anytime after ten-o-clock tomorrow morning," Fred said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We can't be here if Mum comes here tonight," George said.

"There is a Muggle motel a few miles away from Diagon Alley," Angelina said.

"That'll do it," George said. "We need to pack, brother. It is time to say goodbye to our pride and joy."

* * *

Meanwhile, another couple was curled up on a couch in the flat they were staying at. Harry and Hermione had been cuddled up in the sitting room of Remus and Tonks' temporary flat, while they waited for any good news. Just ten minutes before, Harry had another blinding pain in his scar, but this time there was no vision with it. Whatever happened, he knew that Voldemort had felt some great emotion – whether it was happiness or anger, Harry wasn't sure. Ever since then, Hermione had been cuddling with him on the couch. He highly suspected she was doing it just to keep him from getting up and leaving the flat – which he had been thinking of doing.

Suddenly, several suitcases appeared in the middle of the floor, But before Harry and Hermione could think much on this odd appearance, three people appeared on the other side of the sitting room. Harry recognized Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot standing on either side of Tonks. Neville looked distraught and Hannah didn't look much better. But they did appear to be unharmed.

"Tonks, what happened?" Harry asked, "Where's Remus?"

"He'll be here soon – I hope," Tonks said, "Oh, Helen, thank goodness – can you take these two to Harry's tent? They need a bit of time alone, I think. Neville, Hannah, you can leave your suitcases here for now. I'll take care of them later. When Luna arrives, I'll send her your way."

"Thanks, Miss Tonks," Neville said, hoarsely.

He took Hannah's hand. The pair gave Harry and Hermione soft, but brief smiles, as they passed. Harry watched the pair leave the room, then turned back to Tonks.

"What happened, Tonks?" Harry said.

Tonks sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down. She looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"Remus and I went to Longbottom Manor," she said. "When we arrived, six Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were there, trying to knock down the front gate and its protective enchantments. By the time the battle was over, Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten through the gate. Neville and his Gran had tried to fight her off. She sent a Cruciatus Curse in Neville's direction, and Augusta stepped in front of it. And -" she swallowed hoarsely, "her heart gave out from the curse."

"Oh god, Neville," Hermione gasped; her eyes growing misty, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"She wasn't the only casualty," Tonks said. "Kingsley showed up at the Lovegood house just seconds before Death Eaters attacked the house. But Luna's father was cut down with a Cutting Curse before Kingsley could dispatch the bastards. He might have been killed too, if it hadn't been for Bill."

Harry cursed silently. Neville's grandmother and Luna's father – both dead. Luna was now an orphan.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

Before Tonks could answer, there was another resounding crack of Apparation. Two figures, Bill and Luna appeared in the same spot Tonks, Neville and Hannah had been a minute before. Luna's eyes, usually the sight of a dreamy pleasant stare, were now red and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Oh, Luna," Hermione said, "Tonks just told us. I'm so sorry."

"Is Neville here yet?" Luna asked, "He needs me."

"I'll take you," Hermione said.

Luna nodded and walked across the room. Hermione stood, and Luna took her hand. Then they walked out of the room.

Bill walked over to another chair and collapsed into it. "Merlin, I just want this day to end. I've known Luna for nearly as long as she has lived. And I have never seen her cry. I know this situation calls for it, but to me, she's always been this peaceful little girl. I watched her and Ginny grow up together, and play at the Burrow when they were little girls. Watching her say goodbye to her father was really, really hard."

"You should go home, Bill," Tonks said, "Fleur must be worried."

"I contacted her through the mirrors before I came here with Luna," Bill said. "She's still at Gringotts and she knows I'm okay. She says I can stay here for a little while. Probably a good thing. I might have caused us a lot of trouble today."

"Bill, you heard Remus," Tonks said, "If it wasn't for you, we would have been outnumbered."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as she walked back into the room; she walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Harry.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, Bill," Harry said.

"I went to the Burrow to warn my family about the threat of Death Eaters," Bill said, "They're all okay, by the way. Ron and Ginny were at the barn – apparently Mum had made them stay out of the house during the Order meeting. That could have gone worse. While I was leading Ron and Ginny back to the Burrow, the Death Eaters attacked. A couple dared to attack us from behind and we were able to hold our ground. After I made sure Ron and Ginny were okay and safe in the house, I joined the battle. We eventually won, it wasn't much of a long battle – less than ten minutes and it was all over. But after the battle, I realized just how few of our alliance were actually out there defending the other locations."

"We needed help, Bill," Tonks said, "You did the right thing."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I told Dumbledore and the Order members that were there about the threats at the other locations," Bill said. "Dumbledore sent them all to different locations. He went to your relatives' house."

"Brilliant," Harry muttered, "So much for him believing I'm still living there."

"It gets worse," Bill said. "Soon enough, the Order will make the right connection. They'll realize exactly how I knew how the targets were in danger. My cover is blown. By the end of the day, Mum and Dad will know that I'm not supporting their beliefs."

"You're leaving the country anyway, Bill," Harry said.

"True," Bill said, "But I could have been an inside man in the Order. Fed our alliance information. So much for that. On top of that, if I was a little quicker to Luna's house after I left the Burrow, I could have saved her father. Damn it!"

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Tonks, but none of them knew what to say. Suddenly, a strange object appeared next to the suitcases. Harry recognized it as a small pet carrier. Hermione seemed to recognize it too.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed.

She stood and raced across the room toward the pet carrier. She opened the small door and, following a loud mewling sound, the large orange figure of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, raced out and jumped into Hermione's arms.

"Oh, Crookshanks," Hermione said, cuddling her cat, "You're okay!"

Suddenly, yet another crack of Apparation sounded and Remus appeared in the corner of the room. Before he could move, Tonks was up and hurrying over to him. She was hugging him a moment later.

"Don't you worry me like that again!" Tonks growled; she made a sniffing sound, "What smells like smoke?"

Remus cleared his throat. "I just came from your house, Hermione. A couple Death Eaters were inside. I was under the impression that they were rather upset when they couldn't find anyone home, because they were trying to find some valuables to steal. One of them attempted to set your sitting room on fire, but I was able to stop it before it got out of hand. I dueled the pair of them, stunned them, and they vanished like everyone else of the bastards."

"Vanished?" Harry asked.

"It appears Voldemort didn't want to lose any of his servants," Remus said, "Each and every one of them had Automatic Portkey Charms on their bodies. If they were incapacitated, they were automatically transported back where they came from."

"Even the dead ones got transported," Bill said, "Moody swears he killed one. Ah, I'll be right back. Someone's contacting me on my mirror. Might be Fleur."

Bill stood and walked out of the room.

"As I can see, Hermione," Remus said, "You are reunited with your cat. He was smart enough to hide when the Death Eaters came."

"Of course he was," Hermione said, "Weren't you, you smart little kitty? You were so brave."

"I set up a few protective enchantments around the house," Remus said, "So there are no surprises tomorrow morning when you and your parents go with Dora before you see them off at the airport. I know you want to grab some things before we leave."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Thanks."

"Harry," Remus said; then he sighed, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Give it to me," Harry said.

"Before I went to Hermione's house," Remus said, "I stopped by Privet Drive. Dumbledore was there when I arrived. There were also several Muggle policemen, firemen, and other first responders there. Your relatives' house had a lot of damage. It was easy to see that someone set the house on fire. I was able to get a bit of information and..." He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "Your Uncle, Aunt and cousin didn't make it. As far as I can tell, they suffered from smoke inhalation, and were dead before fire could burn them. I imagine the Death Eaters trapped them in the house. The police said their bodies were barely identifiable."

Harry swallowed. He may have hated the Dursleys but they were family. His mother's sister was dead. And Dudley... he was just sixteen years old. Way too young.

"Oh, god," Hermione said, "What a horrible way to die."

"There's more," Remus said, looking emotional, "Arabella Figg was killed too. We believe she tried to help, and the bastards caught her off guard – probably a Killing Curse."

"This is Albus Dumbledore's fault," Harry said, "Hermione told me earlier – if there were Blood Wards on my house, Voldemort could have come in at any time since his rebirth. He used my blood during the ritual!"

Remus and Tonks stared at each other, and neither said a word.

"You knew," Hermione said.

Harry looked from Hermione to Remus. "Remus? Is she right?"

"We didn't figure it out until after we left the Order," Remus said. "But when we did, we wondered how we hadn't seen it before. You had guards at the Dursleys every single minute of the day when you were there last summer. We thought we were watching you. Turns out we were there to make sure Voldemort didn't come. Oh, and before I forget, Dumbledore knows you are with me now. And you, Hermione. He wanted to know where you were, Harry, and all I told him is you were safe. I left before he could say another word after I told him."

"It was inevitable," Harry said, "He would have found out sooner or later. At least we're leaving tomorrow."

Bill walked back into the room. "That was Fred. He and George are with the girls right now. They're staying in a Muggle motel for the night before they leave tomorrow morning. Since my cover is blown, they reckon their covers will be, by the end of the day. They don't want to chance Mum coming to their flat."

"Very wise," Tonks said, "I'd offer them a place here, but we already have a few unforeseen guests."

"There's something else too I almost forgot to mention," Remus said, "Dumbledore wasn't alone. I didn't get the name of whoever he was with, but it was nobody I recognized."

"I know his first name," Bill said, "Garret. He's a good duelist. Dumbledore's recruiting new members for the Order. John Dawlish is their new connection into the Auror Department."

Tonks snorted. "Predictable. Bottom of the food chain in the Auror Department, even though he's been there for years. Kingsley will be able to tell you more about him."

"Dawlish?" Harry asked, "He was there when Fudge and Umbridge wanted Dumbledore arrested."

"Ah, I see," Hermione said, "Dumbledore bested him – he's taking the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em approach'."

"Very likely," Tonks said.

"Is that all the bad news then?" Harry asked, "I'd like to go comfort my friends."

"I think that is it," Remus said, "You can go."

"I need to get going before Fleur gets worried," Bill said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Keep your mirror handy," Remus said.

"Aye," Bill said.

Bill Apparated a moment later, and Harry and Hermione walked out of the room, well intent on consoling their friends.

When Harry led Hermione into his tent, they found Luna and Hannah sitting on either side of Neville as they cuddled up together on the couch.

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked.

Hannah smiled and nodded. Harry and Hermione sat down on separate chairs.

Harry didn't know how to start the conversation. Consoling his friends felt necessary, and it was something he had planned to do, but looking at them, he knew that would have been expected and maybe not exactly what they needed right now. He also wanted to apologize. After all, if Neville and Luna hadn't come with him to the Ministry, then they wouldn't have been targeted today. Neville's Gran, and Xenophilius' father still would have been alive.

"Tonks explained to us what happened," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Neville said.

Harry blinked and looked at Hermione, who also shared his confusion. Why was Neville apologizing to him?

"During our Dumbledore's Army meetings," Neville said, "you told all of us that luck and outside assistance helped you more than your own skills during all those times you had to fight for your life. I thought back then that you were just being modest, that you were trying to make us all feel better by downplaying it all. I believe you now."

"Neville," Harry said, "I'm -"

"She was toying with me," Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was toying with me," Neville said. "I Stunned one of the other Death Eaters – but they must have been... I dunno – stupid or something. Then I remembered your training and tried to do a Protego Shield to protect my Gran, but Bellatrix was able to get right through it. She was able to use that damned Cruciatus Curse on my Grandmother. She wanted to taunt me."

"Neville," Hannah said, "She wanted to kill you, but she failed. You survived."

"I didn't do anything!" Neville growled, "I tried to fight her, and she slapped the curses away like it was nothing. I may have survived, but I lost! Bellatrix might have failed to kill me, but she's probably celebrating a victory right now, knowing how much she hurt me. Not physically, but – she knew where to hit me. My Gran. She used the same damn Curse she used on my parents."

Neville muttered something, but Harry and Hermione couldn't hear him.

"I didn't hear that, Neville," Hermione said, "Sorry."

"He said he shouldn't have been out there to help his Gran," Luna said.

"I wanted to defend my home and the girls," Neville said; he raised his hand, showing his Signet Ring. "I received this a few days ago, and before today, every time I looked at it, I tried to think of what I could do to deserve it. I hadn't done anything yet. It was given to me because of who I am. I thought if I helped Gran – if I defended my home and the girls, then I would have earned it. But Gran told me to stay in the house. She knew I wasn't ready to fight."

"That isn't true," Hannah said, "She wanted you to defend us."

"She might have had a better chance if I had just listened to her," Neville said. "I wouldn't have distracted her. She could have focused on the task at hand. After all, Remus and Tonks were able to get through the other Death Eaters and Stunned Bellatrix from behind, but only after she had hit Gran. Gran could have stood a chance and shielded herself. But she stepped in front of the curse for me!"

"She must have known Remus and the others would have protected you if she couldn't," Hermione said, "She was giving you time."

"She never believed I could be a good wizard," Neville said. "She never said it, but I could see it in her eyes. Maybe she's right."

"She isn't," Harry said.

Neville and the three girls looked at him, and Harry realized he had been the one to say that.

"You stood beside me in the Ministry of Magic," Harry said. "Tell me something, Neville. Knowing that we would have faced Death Eaters and Voldemort that night, knowing that we were outnumbered. Knowing that Voldemort would have desired revenge on us for daring to defy him – would you still have gone with me if you could do it all over again?"

"Yes, Harry," Neville said, "Of course I would."

"Then if your Gran thought you weren't a good, skillful wizard," Neville said, "she was wrong. But I don't think she thought that. At least... not lately."

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "Your Gran was your guardian. In your father's stead, she was the Regent Head of the Family wasn't she?"

Neville nodded.

"It was her choice to give you that Ring," Hermione said. "She thought you earned it."

"Maybe you think she's wrong," Harry said, "But that is your grief and self-doubt speaking for you. The best way to remember her is to make sure that she was correct – that you earn that ring."

"I want Bellatrix to pay, Harry," Neville said.

"I will help make sure that happens," Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"Harry?" Hannah asked, "What did you mean by – er – he desired revenge on you for defying him? How do you know that?"

"Did you have a vision again?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Only this time it was real. Voldemort was sitting in a large room with his Death Eaters, and Peter Pettigrew interrupted his meeting and gave him a piece of parchment. That parchment had our names on it – the six of us who went to the Ministry that night. Neville, Luna, I'm sorry – if you hadn't gone with me that night – he wouldn't have targeted you and your families today and -"

"You don't know that, Harry," Luna said. "This is war. Anyone could have been a target. And Neville said it perfectly earlier. He would have gone with you, even if he knew what would happen today. And I would too. That is what friends do."

"But your father, Luna," Harry said.

"The Quibbler was going to go a new route this summer," Luna said. "On your birthday, there is going to be a special edition about you, Harry. It will show your interview with Rita Skeeter again, and it will give mine and Daddy's opinion of the whole Chosen One thing, including my own story of what happened that evening at the Ministry. He wanted to show his support for you. He was very happy when he discovered that the Betrothal Contract was now official, because he wanted to make sure I would be taken care of."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He knew he might be a target of Dark wizards as soon as this edition of the Quibbler came out," Luna said, "He knew V-Voldemort might be angry, but he was okay with that. At least he would show his support and do his part in the war. He also knew it would make him a target. So when Neville's Gran asked him if I could leave the country with Neville, he agreed straightaway. He knew that I would be taken care of if he was gone. Yes, I would have rather it did not happen. But he fought for what he believed in, and I am proud of him."

"You talked about this latest edition of the Quibbler in the present tense," Hermione said, "But if it doesn't come out until Harry's birthday, and -"

"Daddy wanted this issue out, no matter what happened," Luna said. "Through the wonders of magic, it will be published – a great finale for Daddy's pride and joy. I know that his last message will help raise the spirits of those who fight for the Light. When we win this war, people will say that the Quibbler helped, and Daddy would be proud of that. His memory will live on." She looked at Neville and squeezed his hand. "Those who we love are always watching us, even after they are gone. They're watching us right now, Neville. Your Gran, my parents, Harry's parents and godfather. They're watching us. We can't give them a boring show, now can we? That would be terrible of us."

Neville smiled for the first time since Harry had seen him that day. He wrapped an arm around Luna and cuddled her closer to him, than kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Luna," he said.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she looked back at him with a tearful smile. Harry smiled back and looked around at his friends. Luna might have been flighty and a little odd at times, but she was good with her words. She always spoke honestly, even though very few believed her.

But Harry believed her. Their loved ones were watching them. And it was time to give them a good show.

* * *

**Decided to end it there. The last scene (Harry and Hermione speaking to Neville, Luna and Hannah) was almost placed in the next chapter, but I decided it didn't work well with the theme of the next chapter, so I put it here.**

**Note: While Katie does mention that she fancies Harry in this chapter, I decided early on that she'll be with Fred and Alicia. Sorry to those who Harry/Katie shippers. I like the idea of the pairing, but not in this story. I am being very careful about how many romantic partners Harry will have, because if I have too many, they will start getting less and less screen time. With that said, the number of partners will raise by a few thanks to the big storyline coming up circa Chapter 30 or around that.  
**

**Next chapter: It is time to go to Crestview!**

**This is officially the halfway mark of how many chapters I have written before I started publishing the chapters. Until I get a few more chapters underway, from here-on, there will probably be only one chapter uploaded per day, even if there is a cliffhanger, which I think there are a few coming up!**


	15. CH14: Welcome To Crestview

**Chapter 14  
Welcome to Crestview  
**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 3 of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

_July 29__th__, 1996_

When Harry walked out of his tent's bedroom the following morning, a few minutes before seven, he found a heartwarming sight. Neville and Luna were curled up together, laying on the couch, fast asleep. Luna and Hannah had both slept in the Grangers' tent, but it seemed Luna had decided to be with Neville sometime during the night. Harry walked out of the tent and toward the kitchen, where he found Remus talking quietly into a mirror. He raised a hand in greeting when Harry walked in, but continued talking into the mirror. A few moments later, he finished.

"That was Andromeda Tonks," Remus said, as he put the mirror back in his robes, "We were just putting together some final arrangements for her arrival to Crestview. She and Ted won't be alone, but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Speaking of Tonks, where is the youngest?" Harry asked, "I thought she would be here in the kitchen too."

"Dora and the Grangers, including Hermione, left over an hour ago," Remus said. "They went back to the Grangers' home to pick up a few things, then they were off to the airport. Hermione went along to say goodbye to her parents. But she and Dora should be back soon. Her parents' plane will be leaving any minute now."

Harry nodded. "Remus, there is something I need to talk to you about. I thought about it last night as I was falling asleep. How well furnished is Black Manor?"

Remus grimaced. "Not exactly up to the standards of what we need. I figured we could do some temporary conjurations for a while until we can get some furniture. We need beds and other furniture. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't tell you what else Sirius gave me, did I?" Harry asked. "He gave me Grimmauld Place... and Kreacher."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I think I'm beginning to understand your thought process."

"Sirius also gave me G400,000," Harry said, "That is far more than enough needed to furnish the Manor."

"I doubt we would use ten percent of that," Remus said.

"How much would be needed for the various houses and other things you're planning for the rest of the community?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Remus said, "I'd have to discuss it with Bill. But the costs could use up over half of that money, Harry – your money."

"No, it was Sirius' money," Harry said. "This is Sirius' Manor. He discovered it. I want to use his money how he would have used it – to improve and build on Crestview. Besides, my parents left me a fortune, and more coming annually due to the businesses owned and partnered. The children of my grandchildren will probably be using a good percent of that money."

Remus smiled. "True. The Potter House is old money – very wealthy. Well, I like your thinking. I think Sirius would have appreciated it. Alright. What do we need to do right now?"

"I need you to write down any furniture you think we need," Harry said. "If it can be done from memory, that would be best. I am going to try to summon Kreacher here, and introduce him to his new Master – me. Kreacher can get into the Black Family Vault, yes?"

Remus nodded. "House-elves can do so if given permission. And they can buy purchases from Wizarding shops with permission from their Master. I assume that is what you want him to do."

"I want him to complete your shopping list and buy the furniture," Harry said, "Then take it to Black Manor."

"He'll be able to go there, even before us, since the Manor is in his Master's name," Remus said. "We should have thought of this days ago. But it can be done today. For the beds, I think it would be best to buy them simple and boring, they're cheaper that way. Because we can always transfigure them to how the user wants it. Do you want to assist me on this list, or should I work on it myself?"

"Can you do it on your own and have enough time to do what else you need to do?" Harry asked.

"It can be done pretty quickly on my own," Remus said. "Do you have any suggestions for the Master Bedroom – which will be for you and your wives."

Harry blushed at that thought. "Surprise me."

Remus smiled. "You shouldn't say that to a Marauder."

"Just make sure it is respectable and looks good for the girls," Harry said. "Not girly, you know, but -"

"I think I know what you mean, Harry," Remus said, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Now, I need to summon Kreacher. Do you want me to do it here or in the sitting room?"

"Here, just in case you need help," Remus said, "Kreacher isn't going to be very happy with this. He needs a firm hand. I can multitask between helping you and writing the shopping list, so don't hesitate if you need my help."

Harry nodded. "Kreacher!"

He waited for half-a-minute, but nothing happened. He turned to Remus.

"Speak with authority, Harry," Remus said, "Kreacher has suffered too long in Walburga's care. He needs to realize who his master is. A firm hand, Harry."

"Kreacher, come here _now_!" Harry ordered, in a clear voice.

A moment later, a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the kitchen floor.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't -"

"He's very reluctant, it seems," Remus said, smiling wryly. "Give him what he wants, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Won't," Kreacher said, "Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!"

"He wants to belong to the Blacks," Remus said.

Harry realized what Remus meant. He turned to the house-elf. "Kreacher, shut up!"

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward, and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

Harry then summoned his Black Signet Ring so it was the one showing on his finger.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, showing it to Kreacher.

"The Potter brat has the Black Family Ring," Kreacher muttered. "Kreacher wonders why – did he steal it –?"

"Sirius Black made me his Heir, Kreacher," Harry said. "He made me the Head of the Black Family."

"That title was supposed to go to Draco!" Kreacher growled. "Draco is the last male Black!"

"Are you familiar with Dorea Black, Kreacher?" Remus asked.

"Mistress spoke of Dorea," Kreacher said, "Mistress hated Dorea. But Master Orion adored Dorea. Said she was a true Black."

"Dorea Black married Harry's grandfather," Remus said. "Therefore, Harry is a Black."

Kreacher looked from Remus to Harry. "The werewolf must be speaking the truth. Only a Black could wear the ring. Mistress wanted Young Master Regulus to wear it, but it went to that ungrateful brat, Sirius. Poor Mistress was unhappy. Poor Mistress says the brat didn't deserve it."

"Do you know the Greengrasses, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Master Orion liked Callum Greengrass," Kreacher said, "Said Callum was a good friend, though his beliefs were different from Master's."

"Callum's granddaughter is marrying Harry soon enough, Kreacher," Remus said, "Daphne will be Lady Black."

"Why did the Potter brat summon Kreacher?" Kreacher asked.

"I am your new Master, Kreacher," Harry said.

Kreacher scrunched up his face, then made a guttural sound. "What does Master want?"

Harry looked at Remus, who smiled and nodded. Harry then looked back at Kreacher.

"Do you know where Crestview is?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher heard his former Master, the brat Sirius speak of it," Kreacher said. "Kreacher knows now where it is."

"It has been coined the new Black Manor," Harry said, "Myself and several friends will be living there. You will be coming with us. When we return to England, you can return to Grimmauld Place if you wish."

"As Master says, Kreacher does," Kreacher said.

"However," Harry said. "There will be blood-traitors and Muggleborn, and half-breeds. You will not speak any bad words to any of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kreacher said, though he sounded as if he disagreed with it.

"Good," Harry said, "I have a job for you. Remus, here, is writing up a shopping list of furniture for Black Manor. When he finishes, I want you to visit wizarding shops and buy whatever Remus is listing. I am sure he will describe exactly what he wants so there is no confusion. You will use money from the Black Family Vault for the purchases. Transfer all the furniture to Black Manor in Crestview."

"The largest room in the Manor – the event room – will hold it all," Remus said.

"Place it there, Kreacher," Harry said.

"Does Master want the furniture that is currently in the Black Family Vault?" Kreacher asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is it durable?"

"Kreacher's Mistress demanded the best," Kreacher said.

"If any of the furniture matches Remus' description," Harry said, "You can transfer it to Black Manor. You will wait here while Remus finishes."

Kreacher nodded and sat down on the ground. A few minutes later, Remus was finished and he gave the parchment to Kreacher. Kreacher took it gingerly and looked through the list.

"This can be done," he said, a moment later.

"Can it be done before ten-o-clock this morning?" Harry asked.

"This can be done," Kreacher repeated.

"Good," Harry said, "Start the task and remain at Black Manor in Crestview when you are finished. We'll meet you there. When we arrive, you may be required to help us move the furniture to various rooms."

"As Master requests," Kreacher said; he bowed until his nose touched the ground, then vanished.

"That went... okay," Harry said, looking back at Remus.

"Once he realized he is still working for a Black," Remus said, "He became more cooperative. You did very well. Thank you for mentioning this, Harry. I hadn't thought much about it, and I should have."

"You couldn't do everything on your own, Remus," Harry said; suddenly a thought came to him, "Er... Remus? When is the next full moon?"

Remus smiled grimly. "The day after your wedding to Hermione. I'll be fine, Harry, don't worry. In a small forest near Black Manor, Sirius and I built a storm shelter, of sorts, for me to spend my nights during transformation. One of the things Andromeda is doing today is bringing me Wolfsbane for this transformation. For future transformations, she'll be able to make me the Wolfsbane while we're at Black Manor. She's very good at Potions. Also she has volunteered to be the alliance's Healer, just in case. She is bringing a special Healer Tent – basically a portable Hospital Wing."

"She sounds well-prepared," Harry said.

"Well, she needs to be," Remus said, "We could be in Crestview for a while. Anything could happen. She's also a midwife. Andromeda told me that she is well prepared for pregnant women. She knows that there will be a few married women, including a few new brides. Andromeda is quite familiar with couples who want to start families during times of war. Maybe yours and Neville's brides...?"

"Susan and Padma might," Harry said, blushing.

Remus smiled. "I figured that much. Susan's on a Line Continuance Option after all, and Padma would do it if she thought it would make her parents happy. I wouldn't be surprised if we do need Andromeda's midwife talents in the next year."

Harry shrugged. "If it is what the girls want, I'll do my best to make sure it happens."

"It is a good thing I ordered an extra-large bed then for the Master Bedroom," Remus said.

"Wait... _what_?" Harry asked.

"You will have four wives, Harry," Remus said, "You'll need plenty of room. I know that husbands with multiple wives usually like to spend the nights with one or two or more of their wives at a time."

Harry cleared his throat. "I guess I hadn't thought of that. I mean, I pictured -"

"A Mistress' bedroom?" Remus asked. "Well, I would have suggested that, but that could be one more bedroom we could use for the guests until we build more houses."

"I suppose I could always put a tent in my room for the girls if any of them don't want to sleep in my bed," Harry said.

Remus nodded. "I thought of that too. I put numerous tents on the shopping list, including some with multiple beds."

"I knew it was a good idea to leave that job to you," Harry said.

Remus smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak to more of our allies and make sure everything is scheduled. I'd like to know a general time of arrival for everyone so we know how quickly we can work to get all the furniture set up, and who will be rooming together."

"Do you want me to do anything?" Harry asked.

"There is an Undetectable Extension bag in the Sitting Room near the suitcases," Remus said, "Can you pack them? Try to get them into one bag, so we can find them easier. Right before you woke up, more suitcases and some duffel bags appeared – I assume from Hermione's house."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "More books than clothes?"

"I would assume so," Remus said, chuckling.

Harry laughed and walked out of the kitchen, then proceeded to do as asked. As he was finishing up, Tonks and Hermione appeared via Apparation. Hermione's eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said, "I'll just leave the two of you alone, while I do some packing."

Harry smiled in greeting, and Tonks walked out of the room. Harry looked back at Hermione.

"Someone needs a hug," Harry said.

Hermione chuckled tearfully and nodded. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry hugged her against him, and held her as she cried against his shoulder for a good couple minutes. Slowly her crying subsided into sniffles. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, "I needed that. My parents are on the plane now. Tonks and I watched it take off, and we didn't leave until I couldn't see it anymore."

"They – and we – will be back before you know it," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Tonks gave them a communication mirror. She says that Remus promises it can work halfway across the globe."

"See?" Harry said, "You can talk to them when you feel peckish. It is like they'll be here with you."

"The time zones will be a bit of a problem though," Hermione said. "I can get it to work out though. So, did you just get up?"

"No," Harry said, "And it has been an interesting morning already..."

He then proceeded to tell her what happened with Kreacher. Hermione didn't speak up until he finished.

"You did very well with him," Hermione said, "It sounds as if you were able to get through to him."

"I thought you would be mad," Harry said, "After all, I ordered him to go shopping."

"It is what he does, Harry," Hermione said, "It took me a while to accept that, but as long as he likes it, then I'll be okay with it. Besides, we do need him – he can do this furniture shopping much quicker and easier than we could, especially since we're leaving in a couple of hours. But this move will be as hard for him as it is for us. If doing this makes him happy, and keeps him away from the portrait of Sirius' mother, than I think we can help him, Harry. Maybe before long, he won't be so grouchy and mean."

"I doubt it, but I'm glad you're okay with it," Harry said.

"As long as everyone treats him like he isn't a servant," Hermione said, "I'll be okay with it."

Harry nodded. "I can agree with that. Hermione... do you think I should speak to Dobby too? And Winky?"

Hermione frowned. "They could probably keep an eye on Kreacher. And I know you wouldn't mistreat them. They're in no danger right now, are they?"

"Not in any immediate danger from Dumbledore," Harry said, "It will be Kreacher he wants."

"So give it a few days," Hermione said. "We need Kreacher to get used to our new home before we bring in more elves. He's been working alone for so long."

"Alright," Harry said, "I promise they'll be treated right... like friends."

Hermione smiled. "So... do you know anything specific that Remus put on the list?"

"He said he bought an extra-large bed for the Master Bedroom," Harry said, "Big enough for me to snuggle up to two or more of my wives."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's spent too much time with Tonks. And what about those wives who don't snuggle up with you on the various evenings?"

"A tent which will also go in the Master Bedroom," Harry said. "With multiple beds. Think of it as a Mistresses bedroom. At least it will be while the other rooms are being used anyway."

"So some nights I'll be rooming with the girls in the tent," Hermione said, "I can live with that."

"And... my bed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, "More often than not I'll sleep in your bed. I will be your wife after all."

"In two days," Harry said.

"I can honestly say I look forward to it," Hermione said.

"And what about the other girls?" Harry asked, "Will you sleep in my bed when one or more of them does?"

"We'll see," Hermione said.

"That isn't a no," Harry said.

Hermione said nothing, but smiled, then leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry grinned against her lips and returned the kiss. Nothing more was said for a few minutes.

-  
At five minutes to ten-o-clock, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna and Hannah were together in the sitting room which was now completely empty. Remus was holding onto a large hula-hoop with one one hand, and with the other, he was looking at a pocket-watch.

"We have exactly two minutes before we will be leaving," Remus said. "While I don't know our exact location, I do know it is possible to get there with one Portkey jump, using the International Portkey Charms. It will feel like a long journey, but it should take a minute or less. When we arrive, we will need to get away from the landing area straight away. Those who I spoke to by mirror are on a schedule to arrive every five minutes. However, there are some who I couldn't talk to today, who were instructed to leave any time after ten-o-clock, which is around the time we will be arriving. So it might be pretty hectic. If my coordinates are precise, then we should land in a large field beside the Manor. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now," Remus said, "Dora, I will need you to stay near the landing area, because each of those who are coming have two different Portkeys. One is for their luggage. Not everyone is using these Undetectable Extension Bags, so there might be a lot. When that arrives, move it away so the arrivals don't land on it."

"Alright," Tonks said. "I will also do security checks – Polyjuice Potion, secret passwords for those who have it, et cetera. Just in case – I highly doubt they'll be intercepted by one of our enemies, but there is a very small possibility."

"Better to be safe," Remus said, he glanced at the pocket-watch. "Thirty seconds, everyone place one hand on the hula-hoop."

Harry and the others each grabbed the hula-hoop with one hand. Remus pointed his wand to the three owl cages, which held Hedwig, Romulus, and Hannah's owl, Serenity. They all vanished, as did Crookshanks' pet carrier.

"Don't worry, your pets are waiting for us to arrive," Remus said, "Say goodbye to Great Britain, we may be gone for a while. Five, four, three, two..."

At one, Harry felt the all-too familiar tug on his navel, and he was lifted into the air, leaving Great Britain for the first time in his life. The journey was the longest he had ever had with a Portkey. By comparison the Portkey from Ottery St. Catchpole to the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds was much shorter. After what felt like forever, he landed on his back, on ground that was softer than he had imagined. He groaned as he he stood up, and helped Hermione get to her feet, then they walked away from the immediate area, as did the others.

Then he took his first look at the area his godfather had coined as Crestview. When Harry had fantasized about the locations where Sirius had run to, in order to hide, he always thought of paradise. Mostly he thought about islands, sandy beaches and water that mirrored the same color as the sky. While there were no beaches, and this definitely wasn't an island, it still looked like paradise. He was standing in the middle of a large, lush flatland, scattered with various colorful flowers. There was a forest off in the distance to his right, and behind him, he could see the shimmering water of a small lake.

In front of him was the large house known as Black Manor. Black only in name, the building was a three-storied white-washed wooden and stone Manor. Width-wise, it might have been as long as three or four of the houses on Privet Drive put together.

"This is absolutely beautiful!" Hermione gushed as she looked around at the landscape. "How much is – well – ours?"

"Several acres," Remus said, "I can show you the property line later."

"You're right, Remus, this is perfect," Harry said, "I could see a small community of houses."

"We'll discuss that soon enough," Remus said, "Come on, shall we go see Black Manor?"

"I'll stay here and wait for our guests, and point them your way," Tonks said, "Though that might be a bit useless, since they'll be able to see that gorgeous house."

Remus chuckled. He picked up Romulus' owl cage, and Harry, Hermione and Hannah picked up their pet's cages and carrier as well, then Remus led Harry and the other four teens toward the Manor. They were approaching what appeared to be an oak patio surrounded by fence, with a wooden gate that separated the patio from the yard. On the far side of the patio. Harry noticed a sliding glass door which entered the patio from the house.

"I suppose you could call this the back yard we're in right now," Remus said, "That patio door up ahead is the back door of the Manor, and goes into the kitchen if I remember correctly."

"This area would be perfect for the future weddings," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it would," Harry said.

As they reached the patio, Kreacher the house-elf appeared there.

"The new Master and his guests have arrived," Kreacher said, "Welcome to the new Black Manor."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said, "I trust you have done as I requested."

"Kreacher has purchased and moved several pieces of furniture," Kreacher said, "and the other items on the Master's shopping list to the largest room in the Manor. Kreacher knew Master would want the various receipts, so Kreacher has combined them into one for the Master's pleasure."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a long, narrow piece of parchment appeared in his hand. He gave it to Harry.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said, "Across the yard, you'll find Dora Tonks standing there waiting for our other guests. Please go to her. If she asks you to do something, please do it. But mostly, I want you to move any suitcases, luggage and other items, that Tonks points out, into the Manor."

"Kreacher will do as Master wishes," Kreacher said.

He bowed, then headed in Tonks' direction. Remus led Harry and the others inside the Manor, and they arrived at a spacious and modern-looking kitchen with an island counter and dinner table that sat eight. The flooring was decorative black and white tile.

"This house used to be owned by a Muggle family, I believe," Remus said, "So there are Muggle appliances, et cetera. Of course, for meals, the kitchen is only used for small events. The event room, where we will head first is the main dining room and that will be able to hold everyone during mealtimes."

He led the teens into a corridor which had smooth-stone decorative tile flooring and wood-paneled walls that were colored a tan or light beige. As he looked through the various rooms he passed, he found that this seemed to be the same pattern, at least for the bottom floor.

"The bottom floor has the usual, as you might guess," Remus said, "Kitchen, as you saw, entrance hall at the front door, a large sitting room, a den, and the event room. The first floor bathroom is simply a toilet and sink. The baths and showers are on the top two floors. On the second floor – which, when used as a regular family home, it is used by the guests - there are a few various-sized bedrooms on the right side of the house, as well as two full bathrooms. And, Hermione, I'm sure you'll be happy to know – on the left side of second floor, there is a nice-sized library."

Hermione squeaked lightly in excitement.

"The third floor is the Master Level," Remus said. "There is the Master Bedroom with a really nice en-suite bathroom. There are also more smaller bedrooms – in the future, it could be Mistress bedrooms, children's bedrooms and nurseries and offices. But for now, it will be other guest bedrooms. There is no basement or attic, but those could be added pretty easily with magic if needed."

"I think this house is big enough without a basement or attic," Harry said.

Remus chuckled. He then turned and led them into a very large room which seemed to take up about a third of the bottom floor of the house. At the moment, it was holding several pieces of furniture: beds in different sizes, dressers, wardrobes, various-sized chairs, small and large tables and a few desks. There was also a pile of long boxes which held wizarding tents.

"Well," Harry said, "Kreacher has outdone himself."

"You bought this yourself?" Hermione asked Harry, as she looked around.

"From money in Sirius' Vault," Harry said, "He would have wanted to fund the furnishing, as he would have done had things gone different. It only cost..." He glanced at the receipt, "Thirty thousand Galleons."

"Less than I thought," Remus said.

"But it was Remus who put it all on a list," Harry said.

"You did quite well, Remus," Hermione said.

"Let's focus on room by room," Remus said, as he walked throughout the room, "Since your girls will be here soon enough, let's focus on the Master Bedroom first. Your bed is... ah... here."

Harry and Hermione walked over to the bed Remus was standing by. It was easily the largest one there. It was four-poster like those in the dormitories at Hogwarts, but this bed could hold at least four people easily, and more if they snuggled up. The wood was mahogany-colored.

"Any part of it – the wood, the blankets, pillows and comforters - could be easily transfigured," Remus said; he pointed his wand at it, and it shrunk to the size of a small toy. "Easier for carrying. Now, pick out a dresser and wardrobe. Any size is fine, but keep in mind, there is a walk-in closet in your room too."

Harry let Hermione pick out the two items, and Remus shrunk her choices. Then Remus walked over to the pile of tents.

"Hmm, let's see," he said, "Aha, perfect. Two Bedrooms with two beds apiece, a small bathroom, and a sitting room with two chairs, a couch and portable safe fireplace. Mostly this is for your future brides, but the sitting room is perfect for those nights you want to spend some private time with your girls without having to leave your bedroom."

"Sounds perfect," Hermione said.

"I'll let you take this stuff to your bedroom," Remus said, "And either myself, Kreacher, or one of the other adults can re-size the furniture for you. Go on, and I'll help Neville and his girls. I imagine more guests will arrive shortly."

Hermione grabbed the tent, one of the undetectable extension purses – which held her and Harry's suitcases, bags and trunks – and Crookshanks' carrier, while Harry carried the toy-sized furniture, and Hedwig's cage, then headed out of the room. They made their way down the corridor, passing rooms that appeared to be the den and large sitting room. Near the Entrance Hall, easily recognizable by the front door, they soon found a staircase that led to the second floor, and another nearby when they reached the top of that one. When they reached the third floor, they arrived in a long corridor nearly identical to the others. There were several doors on either side of the corridor, and one at the opposite end. The door at the opposite end of the corridor looked the most extravagant.

"I'm going to take an educated guess," Hermione said, "And say that the room at the end is ours."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione down the hall. When they reached the last door, they opened it and walked into the room beyond. Hermione gasped, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked around. Even though the room wasn't furnished, it looked welcoming and gorgeous. The room was large, big enough for the furniture and the tent and still leave walking room. The flooring was a dark mahogany and the walls were wallpapered in a dark red and gold colors.

"Gryffindor colors," Harry said, grinning, "This was definitely where Sirius slept. They must have moved the furniture to the Black Family Vault when they left."

Hermione set down the tent and Crookshanks' carrier, then let the cat out.

"Go explore, but don't pester anyone," Hermione said, "There will be several people here."

Crookshanks meowed and ran out of the room. Harry placed the small furniture in places where he thought they would look best at a normal size. He heard Hermione gasp again, and he turned toward her. She was standing in another doorway. Harry walked over to the door, and found that it was the en-suite bathroom. The main attraction was the large bath – or better terms would likely be a large hot tub..

"This couldn't have been originally here," Hermione said, as she walked over to the bath, "Sirius must have modified it."

"Seems like it would be something he'd appreciate," Harry said.

"You know, Harry," Hermione said, "It could fit you and all your brides at once."

"True," Harry said, "I could see myself relaxing with one or more of my girls after a long day."

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said. "Maybe our wedding night."

Hermione winked and walked out of the room. Harry felt quite warm as he followed her.

"Kreacher!" Harry said; Kreacher appeared a moment later. "Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said, "Bill Weasley and his lady friend, Miss Tonks' parents with two people Kreacher didn't recognize, and Madam Amelia Bones, her niece, and the large dark-skinned wizard. What can Kreacher do for his Master?"

"Return the bed, dresser and wardrobe to their original size please," Harry said, as he backed into the corner of the room.

Kreacher snapped his fingers, and the three pieces of furniture grew until they were their original size. All three were in the perfect locations. The bed's top nearly touched the ceiling, but otherwise it looked perfect. There was enough space on either side of the bed for small furniture.

"Do we have any nightstands and lamps?" Harry asked. "If so, I'd like one on either side of the bed near the backboard."

Kreacher snapped his fingers, and two nightstands appeared, with flame-lit lamps appeared on top of them.

"Excellent," Harry said, "Now, can you please set up the tent in the opposite corner of the room?"

Kreacher snapped his fingers, and the tent removed itself from the box and erected itself in the empty corner of the room on the opposite wall from the bed. There was plenty of walking space in between.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said, "Could you please give directions to this room to Susan Bones, and also Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Padma Patil when they arrive? Join Tonks again after you speak to Susan."

"As Master says," Kreacher said, then bowed and vanished.

Hermione had been removing the suitcases, bags and trunks while Kreacher was working in the room, and now the luggage was settled together on the floor.

"Why Astoria?" she asked.

"She and Daphne will be here without their parents," Harry said, "They might need each other's comfort for a while. It will be Astoria's choice. She can sleep here or another bedroom. We can always put her in one of the bedrooms on this level – one might be perfect for her."

Hermione smiled and nodded. A gasp was heard and Harry turned. He smiled when he saw Susan standing in the doorway, holding a suitcase and duffel bag. She was panting, as if she had ran to the room immediately after receiving her message from Kreacher.

"This is... our room?" Susan asked.

"For now, it is the combined Master and Mistresses Bedroom," Harry said, "Until we can free up other bedrooms in the future, you, Hermione and the other girls will be sleeping in that wizard's tent – when you don't want to sleep in my bed, that is."

"This bed does look very comfortable," Susan said.

"I haven't looked at the tent," Harry said, "But it sounds nice."

"And wait until you see the bathroom," Hermione said, "And the walk-in closet."

"Can't wait," Susan said, "Hi, Neville! Hannah!"

Harry grinned when Hannah bounded across the room and hugged her best friend. Meanwhile, Neville looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Harry asked, "Need help finding a room for you and your girls?"

"We found one," Neville said, "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh... you didn't know," Neville said.

"Know what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Miss Tonks' parents are here," Neville said, "and they're not alone. Harry... Healer Tonks brought my parents with them!"

* * *

**The discussion about Dobby and Winky in this chapter was a last-minute addition after an edit. Yes, they will be in this story, but not for several chapters.**

**Next chapter: Harry is formally introduced (sort of) to the Longbottoms. Then he and his future brides have a long-awaited joined discussion, and there is a little discussion about those pesky Life Debts, and a certain Veela, and poor Harry's romantic issues begin to get a bit more interesting...**


	16. CH15: Longbottoms and Life-Debts

**Chapter 15  
Longbottoms and Life-Debts  
**

**Author's Note: Since a guest commented on it, and I stupidly forgot to mention it a couple chapters ago, this will go here: Unfortunately the final Quibbler won't likely be seen in the actual story. I kind of forgot about it after writing some of the chapters, and I can't figure out a good place for it. (Doh!) But if I do some deleted scenes – which is a definite plan for some of the less important scenes [including random sex scenes that pop in my head between characters that doesn't have a good spot in the story's flow]- for the story, it will likely be there.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Harem War'..._

_"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Neville asked._

_"Tell you what, mate?" Harry asked._

_"Oh... you didn't know," Neville said._

_"Know what?" Harry asked, confused._

_"Miss Tonks' parents are here," Neville said, "and they're not alone. Harry... Healer Tonks brought my parents with them!"_

* * *

_July 29__th__, 1996_

Harry turned to Hermione, who looked just as surprised as he did. Hermione then smiled and looked at Neville.

"Neville, I imagine your Gran wanted them safe and out of the country," she said, "Andromeda seems like a good Healer. I'm sure she can take care of them."

Neville nodded. "I just don't know why Gran didn't tell me. Did she expect me to argue with her or disagree? I'd support her wishes. I'm happy they're here with us. Harry? I know you saw them during Christmas, but you didn't meet them. I'd like to introduce them to you and vice-versa... officially. After all, they were good friends with your parents."

"Your mother is my godmother," Harry said. "Did you know? I just discovered that recently."

"I did know that," Neville said, "I'm sorry – I should have said something sooner."

"It's alright," Harry said. "Sure, I'll come. Hermione, if Daphne, Astoria and Padma come while I'm gone-"

"I know what to do, Harry," Hermione said, "I'll set your trunk and the bag with your clothes aside for you to take care of later."

Harry nodded, then followed Neville out of the room.

"Andromeda has them in a tent in a bedroom on the second floor," Neville said, "She's deeming that room as the Hospital Wing."

"Remus told me she would be our Healer," Harry said, "He said the tent is special for traveling Healers."

"Yeah," Neville said, "I know Madam Pomfrey used something like it during the first task with the Dragons during the Triwizard Tournament."

"I remember," Harry said.

"My parents probably won't recognize you," Neville said. "They rarely recognize me. But I'm glad to have them nearby. I can visit them whenever I want. I'm relieved actually. When I heard we were leaving, I thought I wouldn't see them for a while. I mean – what if St. Mungo's was attacked while we were gone?"

Harry nodded. After all, he knew something that Neville didn't. Like himself, Neville was possibly a Child of Prophecy. And if Dumbledore was the Dark Lord of the Prophecy, then there was also a chance that Neville could be the one marked by Dumbledore, and his parents could have defied Dumbledore. If Dumbledore knew that, then he could have attacked Neville's parents if his paranoia and senility got worse.

They reached the second floor, then walked down a short corridor. Neville turned through a door and Harry followed. Inside, there was a large tent and nothing else.

"Healer Tonks?" Neville called.

"Come on in, Neville," a woman's voice said.

"Before we enter, Harry," Neville said, "I must warn you. Andromeda's appearance might surprise you at first. But don't do anything rash. I reacted the same way."

Confused, Harry followed Neville into the tent. A woman met them at the front, and Harry did a double-take. He could see what Neville meant. Andromeda Tonks looked like a lot her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was colored different, and her expression was much more warm and caring. But otherwise, the similarities were easy to see.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter," she said, "Andromeda Tonks, I believe you are well-acquainted with my daughter, Nymphadora. You look so like your father, young man. I knew him well, and your mother."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said. "Remus tells me you'll be our Healer."

"Indeed," Andromeda said, "And, if needed, the midwife. I hear those talents could be needed in the future."

"A couple of my girls might have those desires," Harry said.

"Mine too," Neville said, blushing deeply.

"Not a surprise," Andromeda said, "Wartime babies are very common. If you or your girls wish to speak to me about any possible health questions regarding that or any other topics, do not hesitate."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Can we see my parents?" Neville asked.

"Only for a few minutes, dear," Andromeda said, "The journey here was a bit harrowing. Medical Transfers by Portkey aren't exactly easy. They're fine... just tired."

Neville nodded. "Okay."

Andromeda led Harry and Neville toward the back of the tent. It looked a lot like a small Hospital Wing, complete with hospital beds. Andromeda led them into a curtained-off section where Neville's parents were laying on separate beds. They were awake, and looking around the room with confused expressions.

"Harry, this is my Dad and Mum, Frank and Alice Longbottom," Neville said, "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. He's your godson, Mum."

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you," Harry said.

"Jay!" Alice said, pointing a waving hand toward Harry.

"She thinks you are your father but she can't say his full name," Andromeda said, "You see, their minds might be stuck in 1981, the last year they remember."

"The Healers never told me that," Neville said.

"I don't know why," Andromeda said. "Have your parents ever said your name?"

"Not when they look at me," Neville said, "They talk about me, but never to me."

"They think you're still a baby, Neville," Andromeda said.

"Then what are the bubble gum wrappers about?" Harry asked, "I remember last Christmas when I saw them, Alice gave Neville a bubblegum wrapper."

"Did she ever give you bubblegum wrappers before or after, Neville?" Andromeda asked.

"Never bubblegum," Neville said, "But she gave me candy wrappers."

"She might have been giving it to Harry," Andromeda said, "His father loved bubblegum."

"So... because she said Jay?" Harry asked.

"Might be nothing," Andromeda said. "But it might something good. You never know. Being in a completely different location than St. Mungo's, being in a home setting – it may help them, Neville."

"I'll keep believing that," Neville said, "It's just... ever since I was four years old and could understand what happened to them, I've dreamed of them getting better. Twelve years later... nothing."

Alice and Frank yawned and relaxed in their beds.

"We better leave them be," Andromeda said, "They're very tired. I'll wake them up for some lunch later. You can come back whenever you wish, as long as they are awake. Unlike those Healers in the Permanent Ward, I believe that constant communication with loved ones could help them more than we know."  
"Okay," Neville said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Go on, now," Andromeda said, "I need to finish up in here."

Neville and Harry left the tent and made their way back to the third floor.

"Healer Tonks was the first Healer to tell me that there might be a chance of curing them," Neville said. "none of the others seemed to think so. Or seemed to care, really."

"Maybe they just took the term 'Permanent Ward' too literally," Harry said.

"Or maybe they just care about money," Neville said, "The longer they spent in the Ward, the more money the Healers received from me and my Gran."

"Might be true," Harry said.

When they reached the Master Bedroom, they found Luna, Daphne, Padma and Parvati in addition to the other girls.

"The last time I checked I was only marrying four girls," Harry joked.

"Hi, Harry," Parvati said.

Padma jumped off the bed and walked over to Neville and hugged him.

"Parvati told me about your Gran, Neville," Padma said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Neville said.

"Neville, I was just talking with Luna and Parvati," Hannah said, "We should see if they have another tent like this one here. This seems like a really good idea."

"Er... is our room big enough?" Neville asked.

"It might be a tight fit," Parvati said. "We could always get one of the adults to make the room slightly bigger, but not affect the outside. That's what our parents did when Padma and I wanted to share the same bedroom when we were little and wanted to do _everything _together. Then maybe we can make the bed bigger."

Neville gulped. "Whatever you want."

Parvati squealed and hugged Neville.

"Come on," Luna said, "Let's leave Harry with his brides. I'm sure they have much to talk about."

Luna, Hannah and Parvati said their temporary goodbyes, as Parvati dragged Neville out of the room.

"Greetings Daphne, Padma," Harry said, "How do you like the room?"

"Beautiful!" Padma gushed, "The bathroom is brilliant. The bath is so romantic."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling warm. "I saw it. Er... where's Astoria?"

"She has her own room, thank Merlin," Daphne said.

"I gave your offer to Astoria to sleep in our tent, Harry," Hermione said, "But it turns out she has decided on a roommate. I'll give you a hint. Remember that little girl you rescued from the lake a couple years ago?"

"Fleur's sister?" Harry asked, "Gabrielle? She's here?"

"And her parents," Hermione said, nodding. "Only, Gabrielle's not so little anymore. What age do you think she was?"

"Er... eight or nine?" Harry guessed.

"So did I," Hermione said, "She's actually _thirteen. _The same age as Astoria. Turns out part-Veela don't grow like we do. Until they reach twelve, they still appear to look like young children as you saw her. Then they literally sprout up when they mature and go into puberty."

"I'd watch myself around Gabrielle if I were you, Harry," Padma said, "She's at that age where Veela, even part-Veela like her, look to latch on to a mate. There are only two eligible boys around here for her, you and Neville. So unless you want another wife... and a young one at that... be careful."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"No intimacy," Padma said, "No hugs, handshakes..."

"...and don't let her welcome you with a kiss on your cheek like Fleur does," Hermione said. "Oh, and don't let her be one of the girls who dance with you during the weddings."

"And when we get to that stage of – er – our sexual relationship," Susan said, "Take a shower after each – er – occasion. The pheromones would drive her crazy."

"Right," Harry said.

"Wait a second," Daphne said, "Exactly how do you know Gabrielle?"

"She was the girl I saved along with Ron in the second task," Harry said.

Daphne stared at Harry for a second. Then she mumbled something he couldn't hear, then groaned and laid back on the large bed.

"Did I just hear that right, Daphne?" Padma asked.

"You did," Daphne said.

"What am I missing?" Harry asked. "What did you say?"

"I said Life-Debts," Daphne said.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Okay, Hermione's swearing and she never swears," Harry said, "What's wrong?"

"It might be nothing!" Hermione said, "After all, he saved her in a contest!"

"She was the victim, not the active participant like her sister," Daphne said. "Did she have a choice?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said, "None of us did."

"Then she was a victim," Daphne said, "Harry, when you played hero that day, you might have done something rather stupid. You might have created a Life-Debt. Now, in the wizarding world, Life-Debts are only common in the Contractual sense."

"Take India for example," Padma said, "They have a Concubine Trade over there. Basically sex-slaves. If you're a Concubine and a man saved your life through completely natural causes, you're automatically their property."

"Barbaric!" Hermione spat.

"True," Daphne said, "Just be happy Concubines haven't existed in the British wizarding world in a good one-hundred years or your life would have been far more interesting from day you started menarche."

"Twelve years old?!" Hermione asked. "And I assume their masters were all older males! Damned medieval barbarians!"

"True," Daphne said. "Luckily, girls in Betrothal Contracts and young wives can't become Concubines, so we'd be safe. Anyway, as I said, Life-Debts are mostly only done in Contracts in the British wizarding world. For example, if they came up in Betrothal Contracts, then the bride would not be able to voice any provisos or anything. They'd have to do whatever the male wanted in the contract. Now, we move on to Veela, or part-Veela like that young girl is downstairs. They're fifty-fifty when it comes to Life-Debts. If it doesn't happen, hey, nothing to worry about it. But if it does... well, Gabrielle might not have a choice but be attracted to you. And only you."

"What she is saying, Harry," Hermione said, "You'd be her mate and she wouldn't choose anyone else if you denied her. Thanks to your incurable noble personality, we girls would have another sister-wife."

"Oh, bollocks," Harry cursed.

"How do we find out?" Hermione asked.

"We need to talk to the older sister," Daphne said, "She might know if it happened. One of us girls needs to do it, and the others need to be in here to keep the baby Veela out of here for now. And if you see her, don't let her know who is up here. And tell my sister to not mention him either. Just in case."

"I'll go," Susan said, "I should probably let my Aunt and Remus know too. Who am I looking for exactly?"

"The Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion," Hermione said, "Oh, and if you need to mention Harry, call him Lord Black."

"Sure," Susan said, then walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and walked across the room, then sat on the bed in between Hermione and Daphne. He looked at Hermione.

"Would you be upset?" Harry asked, "If it turns out... you know?"

"No... not really," Hermione said, "It would have to take getting used to – more than it will with Daphne, Padma and Susan."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She's thirteen," Hermione said, "And that just makes it worse."

"Oh, definitely," Daphne said. "If it turns out this is a reality, I would not think about her age. Just look at her like she's one of us."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Simple," Daphne said, "Veelas are sexual creatures, Harry. They don't age until puberty for a reason. But at puberty, they – well – consider them as adults who look like young teenagers. Basically what I'm trying to say is... she'd probably be more open to a sexual relationship than the rest of us even at her age."

"Oh, bollocks," Harry said. "But – I -"

"You're thinking about her age, Harry," Daphne said, "Don't."

"Oh, it might not even matter," Padma said, "We might be wrong."

At that moment, Susan walked back into the room. And she wasn't alone. Bill, Fleur and Remus joined her.

"I was going to ask why I was invited," Remus said, "But I'm starting to realize it might be rather serious."

"You didn't tell him, Susan?" Padma asked.

"Gabrielle was there," Susan said, "I panicked. She looked at me odd when I mentioned Lord Black."

"What does zis have to do wiz my sister?" Fleur asked.

"You better close the door and conjure some chairs," Daphne said.

Remus closed the door, while Bill conjured a few chairs, so that those who weren't seated on the bed – Harry, Hermione, and Padma - could sit down.

"Fleur," Daphne said, "I assume I can call you that." Fleur nodded. "Your sister reached her next maturity level, correct?"

"Just recently, when she turned thirteen earlier this month," Fleur said, "Why?"

"Is there anyway your sister could be facing the effects of a Life-Debt?" Daphne asked.

Fleur's eyes widened and looked at Harry. "_Merde!_"

Hermione groaned, and Harry instantly knew what was going on.

"Okay, I'm kind of lost," Bill said.

"You're not the only one," Remus said, "Harry, girls, what is going on?"

"During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione said, "There were four hostages. Myself, Ron, Cho Chang and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Midway through the task, Fleur got attacked by Grindylows."

"Damned devils," Fleur muttered.

"She had to quit the task," Hermione said, "This left Gabrielle at the bottom of the lake, as a hostage. Harry decided he was going to be a hero and save Ron _and _Gabrielle."

"If Gabrielle feared for her life down there," Bill said, his eyes going wide, "she would have thought Harry saved her life. Because she's part-Veela, the magic around the event could have created a Life-Debit."

"Has your sister been slightly more obsessed with Harry after that event?" Daphne asked Fleur. "More than she might – more than a small fancy?"

Fleur nodded. "Possibly. My parents spent more time with her zan I did after I left France. I should have guessed however."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"It means us girls will likely have another sister-wife," Daphne said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I see."

"Life-debts amongst Veela create unparalleled attraction to zose who saved zair life, though prepubescent Veela rarely show signs," Fleur said, "So I zought it was a mere fancy. It is likely Gabrielle could already see you as a mate, Harry. As a husband even wiz-out marriage."

"How do we test this?" Remus asked.

"Zair is only one way," Fleur said, "Gabrielle must have eye-contact wiz Harry. Excuse-moi. I must speak wiz my parents."

Fleur stood and walked out of the room.

"Maybe I should have picked a bigger tent," Remus said, with a grin.

"Funny," Harry said, "You think I want to be married to a thirteen year old girl?"

"Harry," Daphne said, in scolding tone.

"I know, I know," Harry said, "Don't think about age."

Remus seemed to be holding back a laugh. "I need to go help the others with the furniture."

"I am going to go help – er – with the food supplies," Bill said.

Bill and Remus stood and walked out of the room.

"They're laughing at me, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Hermione said; she snorted, "_Men._"

"Astoria's going to be unbearable," Daphne said, with a world-weary sigh, "We stole her new roommate."

"We?" Hermione asked; she smacked Harry on the shoulder, "Mr. Moral Fiber over here did that."

Padma snorted and laughed which sparked the other girls into laughter. Harry rolled his eyes and waited for them to stop. He was happy they were getting along, but did it have to be at his expense?

"So... since we're alone," Harry said, when they finally stopped giggling, "Maybe we should have this discussion between us all about our future."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your other bride?" Daphne asked, with a snort; she was trying not to start laughing again.

"She can wait," Harry said, "I'm being serious. We need to discuss weddings and stuff."

"I was thinking about that," Padma said, "Actually Parvati had the best idea. She thinks that she and her sister-wives should marry Neville in the same ceremony. We could do the same. I mean – other than Hermione, of course. But if Neville and the girls are fine with it, we could collaborate on the same day and turn it into one joint wedding. So we're – you know – all qualified for Emancipation at the same time."

Susan raised her hand. "I'm for it."

"Fine with me," Daphne said.

"Brilliant," Padma said, "Even if it isn't the same day as Neville's wedding, then we could still get married on the same day."

"That was easy," Hermione said, "Now... the First Wife."

Padma, Susan and Daphne pointed to Hermione.

"I knew you would do that," Hermione said, with a sigh, "But the thing is -"

"You're not marrying Harry for love... yet," Daphne said, "We know. Neither are we – no offense, Harry."

"If any of us deserve to marry him, it is you," Padma said, "You are his girlfriend and best friend. You know him better."

"None of us are marrying for love," Susan said, "Yet, as Daphne said. But down the road, we may find that is true."

"Well, none of us aside from Gabrielle," Daphne said, "But that is one-sided for now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up, Daphne."

"Thank you, I will," Daphne said, grinning.

"That issue is done," Padma said, "Face it, Hermione, you're First Wife. Even if your marriage is eighty percent fake. You get first dibs."

"You know I'll automatically give you all permission," Hermione said; she inhaled and exhaled. "Sex, pregnancy, whatever. I want this to be equal."

"Even kissing?" Susan asked, grinning.

Harry cleared his throat. "No kissing until the wedding."

Three annoyed "aw"s came from the three girls. Then they laughed.

"Okay... wedding date," Harry said.

"I'd pick tomorrow, but Hermione gets first dibs," Padma said. "Well, unless Neville and the girls agree and we have a joint wedding on a different date, then how about August 10th? Two Saturdays from now."

"Ugh, nearly two weeks with no magic?" Daphne asked, "Even with all these adults around here, we can't risk using magic with the Trace on us. There is too much of a chance we'd set it off. Counter-offer, this Saturday. Gives Harry and Hermione two days for their one-on-one honeymoon."

Hermione blushed deeply. "Two days!"

"Oh please," Daphne said, "It won't just be two days. Everyone knows honeymoon phase doesn't end for at least a year."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Daphne," Susan said, "But I agree with you. This Saturday."

"Deal," Padma said, "Harry?"

"Deal," Harry said, "I'd hate for you to suffer without magic for that long."

"By Saturday you'll have four wives," Padma said.

"Maybe five!" Daphne said.

"How does that feel?" Padma asked.

"I'm a lucky man?" Harry replied.

"Oh, good boy," Daphne said, "He'll make a fine husband."

The four girls giggled. Harry sighed. Before today, he didn't know Hermione could be so giggly. He also didn't picture Daphne like that either. It was sad, he realized, how little he knew about girls, especially these girls.

"Sorry for ze interruptions," Fleur's voice came from the door, "Harry? My parents would like to talk to you... in private."

"Go on, Harry," Hermione urged, "We need girl talk."

Harry stood up. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" said his four brides in unison.

Harry sighed and walked out of the room. A sense of Deja-Vu seemed to wash over him. He knew then this was going to be like the other meetings with the girls' parents – discussing their futures as his future wives.

He groaned softly. A week ago, he wasn't thinking much about romance and marriage. He never would have predicted he'd have four brides with the probable potential for a fifth!

* * *

**So, yeah. That happened.**

**Next chapter: Harry speaks with the Delacours, and reunites with Gabrielle. Also, the alliance – new and old – get together for their first meeting in Crestview and have a discussion: a discussion so big it will span two chapters!**


	17. CH16: Meetings And Memories

**Chapter 16  
Meetings and Memories  
**

**Author's Note: There will be a Pensieve scene in this chapter. All parts of the scene will be in Italics, so it is easy to differ from the characters speaking in the Pensieve memory, and those watching it.**

* * *

_July 29__th__, 1996  
_

Fleur led Harry down to the first floor of the Manor, and Harry realized they were going toward the sitting room. When they arrived, Remus was standing outside the room. Fleur smiled and walked into the sitting room, when she realized Remus wanted to talk to him,

"Hello, Harry," he said, "I just wondered if you needed help with this meeting."

"No, I think I can survive it," Harry said.

"Alright," Remus said, "I didn't wish to meet with you just for that. In a couple of hours, the entire alliance – that means the youngsters like you and your girls – will be invited to a meeting in the event room."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Even us youngsters?"

"We're not the Order of the Phoenix, and I am definitely not Molly Weasley," Remus said, smiling, "We are a community and everybody will have a voice and be able to take part."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

Remus smiled. "Dora and her father are going to make burgers and chips for the occasion. Basically, there will be introductions, we'll catch everyone up on what is going on and why we're here, and what we're planning for the future. All suggestions will be heard, and all decisions will be voted upon."

"I look forward to it," Harry said, "By the way, I suppose I should tell you. On Saturday, I have another wedding. My other three brides have decided on a joint wedding."

Remus whistled. "Two weddings in a short time. Good thing you're not expecting too many presents."

Harry laughed.

"I promise – we'll take care of it all," Remus said. "you just need to show up and say the words."

"Alright," Harry said.

"I'll let you go," Remus said, "Good luck with the Delacours."

"Thanks," Harry said.

He then walked into the sitting room. He wasn't sure if it had been decorated before they had arrived, or if someone had done some decorating since their arrival, but it already looked quite warm and welcoming. It was large enough for several of the house's current occupants to sit in the room comfortably. Fleur was standing near her parents, who were sitting on a couch. Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen.

"Maman, Papa," "Fleur said, "Zis is Harry Potter. Harry, zis is my parents, Pierre and Apolline Delacour."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said.

"The pleasure is ours," Pierre said; while his French accent was quite evident, his English was perfect, "Please, sit down."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"Fleur was discussing a possible Life-Debt that my youngest daughter owes to you," Apolline said.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "Actually it was my brides who came up with the possibility."

"Ah yes, Fleur told us about your brides," Apolline said. "Four, I believe she said?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "So as you can understand, I am a little wary about a possible fifth. My first wedding is in two days."

"Fleur, could you please go get your sister?" Apolline asked, "I believe she is in her new bedroom with her dear little friend."

Fleur nodded and walked out of the room.

"There is a easy way to tell if Gabrielle is in a Life-Debt with you, Mr. Potter," Apolline said. "If she behaves – ah – more amorously than usual, then she is likely part of the Debt."

"And if that happens?" Harry asked.

"At the stage she is in right now, we have to be careful with her around the opposite sex," Apolline said, "We won't give her any ideas yet, especially about marriage. But since your first wedding is in two days, we'll see how she reacts that day. If she acts jealous – well, that isn't good for a young Veela. Especially one in the middle of a Life-Debt. We'd have to calm her down, by promising that she will be your future bride. Then we can see how she acts around you. If her behavior is – how you say – overpowering, then – well – marriage might be a sure and quick thing, just to calm her down and assure that you are available for her. Now, I am sure since she is thirteen, that you would be wary of – ah – a sexual relationship."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"I'm sure you've heard that Veela are sexual beings," Apolline said. "While I said that we have to be wary around the opposite sex at this stage, it is for a reason. Veelas have one life-mate, so our choice is very important. If Gabrielle picks her life-mate today or in the near future, I would be very happy for her, and that is more than a mother's happiness. I would be happy to know that her – ah – sexual side has matured. When it comes to sexuality, she will be as mature as your future brides even at her age. Don't worry about her physical age. Don't worry about how you think we'd feel about it. As a Half-Veela, I was well prepared for it, and I forewarned Pierre when Fleur reached her first maturity. She'll likely be very active sexually. But you don't have to worry about pregnancy with her. She won't be able become pregnant until she turns seventeen – at her next stage of maturity."

Harry nodded, trying his hardest not to blush. Apolline looked toward the doorway, and so did Harry. Fleur walked into the room, holding her sister's hand. Gabrielle was wearing a blindfold. When he had last seen her, she was just above her sister's waist in height-wise. Now she was at her sister's shoulders. She was also as tall as Susan and Padma, who were the shorter of his four brides.

"Stand up, please," Apolline said.

Harry realized she was talking to him, so he did as was asked. Apolline spoke in French to Fleur, and she untied the blindfold from her sister's face. It fell and Gabrielle blinked. She automatically looked toward Harry. Harry couldn't deny it – Gabrielle was _beautiful_. She rivaled her sister in beauty, and – though he would never admit it out loud – she rivaled Hermione and his betrothed and might have won if he just could get over her age. Then he recalled that he didn't like to compare his brides to each other. But he couldn't help it with her. He wondered... was it she doing that to him? Was it her Veela side?

Gabrielle seemed to glide along the floor as she walked over to him. Then she hugged him. Harry hesitated for a moment then hugged her back. He looked over at Pierre and Apolline and knew from the glances they were sharing... Gabrielle was his future bride.

"Hi, Gabrielle," he said.

"Oh, Harry, it has been so long," Gabrielle said; her English was better than Fleur's – the last time he had seen her, she couldn't speak any English.

"You speak English quite well," Harry said.

Gabrielle backed away from the hug and smiled at him. His heart seemed to melt at the sight.

"I was so embarrassed when I couldn't speak to you during the Tournament," Gabrielle said, "I wanted to learn English and I dedicated myself to it."

"Well, you succeeded," Harry said.

Gabrielle grinned and kissed both his cheeks. Harry was rather surprised she didn't kiss him on the lips.

"Gabrielle," Apolline said. "You can talk with Harry later. I know you need to unpack your belongings. I just thought you would want to see him again."

Gabrielle pouted. "I can unpack later. I want to spend time with Harry."

"Gabrielle," Apolline said, in a scolding tone, "Restraint."

Gabrielle sighed deeply. She smiled at Harry, then walked out of the room.

"Well, that answers that," Pierre said. "The way she automatically moved to you, Harry. She's found her mate."

Harry could only nod. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"You said you're marrying your first bride in a couple of days," Pierre said, "Do you know when your wedding is to your other three brides?"

"We just decided today," Harry said, "This Saturday, a joint wedding."

"If it came to it, would your brides be okay with a fourth bride that day?" Pierre asked.

"Er... I'd have to ask," Harry said, "But they were under the impression this was going to be inevitable. So I think they would be okay with it. However, we – er - haven't discussed anything in the term of 'wedding nights'."

"We'll warn you by that night if Gabrielle is – how you say – antsy," Apolline said.

Harry nodded; again he wasn't sure what to say.

"I am guessing you need to talk to your brides now?" Apolline said, with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I can't keep this away from them for long."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Apolline said, "I am sure we'll see each other soon. It was a pleasure."

"You too, ma'am, sir," Harry said.

He walked out of the room, and when he was far away, let out a deep sigh. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go that way. Talking about the possible sexual relationship between yourself and a thirteen year old girl was awkward and impossible enough, but having it with her parents was really awkward. He knew Veela were sexual beings, but her mother seemed quite okay with it and spoke about it with little to no hesitation.

Soon, he entered his bedroom, and found the girls still seated or laying on the bed.

"Well, I can see the bed is very popular," Harry said.

"We might have to sleep here every night," Hermione said. "All of us."

"I wonder if six people will fit there," Harry said, with a sigh.

Daphne and Padma, who were laying down, sat up and all four girls looked at Harry.

"Er... so it went well?" Padma asked.

"Depends on if you want a fourth girl alongside the three of you on Saturday," Harry said, "Because it might be likely. Gabrielle has picked me as her mate. I told Fleur's parents about our wedding date, Hermione, and also of the planned joint wedding. Apolline says it is likely that Gabrielle will be highly jealous during the first wedding. And the best way to calm her is -"

"To promise her that she'll be one of your wives," Susan said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"And when she learns about the joint wedding," Padma said. "Then..."

"She'll want to be a part of it," Daphne said. "I'll ask you the same thing I asked a few nights ago, this time without fear of Mum scolding me: can't you be normal, Harry?"

"That isn't the worst part," Harry said, "Gabrielle's mother said that, even at her age, Gabrielle could be quite active..."

"Er... like... sexually?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Though she can't get pregnant until she turns seventeen."

Hermione bit her lip and stared at him for a moment. Harry recognized this as her being in the middle of a deep thought. Hermione then stood from the bed, and walked over to him.

"Harry and I will be right back, girls," she said, then took his hand and dragged him into the tent.

Harry looked around the tent, and found that it looked quite nice. There was a large sitting room in the middle. On either side of the sitting room was closed off bedrooms with two small beds, and a bathroom behind the sitting room.

"Sit down in that chair," Hermione said, pointing to the more comfortable looking chair.

Harry did as was asked. "I can understand why you're upset."

Hermione crawled onto the chair and straddled his lap. Then she kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss and deepened it. Hermione opened her lips and invited his tongue inside. He was rather surprised since this was the first time she allowed it. He slid his tongue through her lips and rubbed it along hers. After a few moments, Hermione backed away.

"I'm not upset," Hermione said; she was panting a bit, and her chest was rising and lowering. "I just... I came to a decision out there. Though it was something that was brought up during my talk with the girls while you were speaking to the Delacours. How likely is it you'll marry Gabrielle on Saturday?"

"Seventy-five percent," Harry said.

"And if you do," Hermione said, "How likely will she want a standard wedding night?"

"Her parents said she might be antsy," Harry said, feeling his cheeks go hot, "If one of the other girls want it, then I might be able to convince her to wait... but that isn't likely. I wish it wasn't so, but Veela, even quarter like her are..."

"Unpredictable," Hermione said, "I know. By nature, she's a sexual being. If there's a chance, she'll take it."

Harry nodded in agreement, wishing his cheeks would cool down.

"Harry, the reason I pulled you in here," Hermione said, "is because I made a decision earlier. I want us to have a standard wedding night."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean... you -"

"I want to be your first, Harry," Hermione said. "On your birthday."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "You aren't being pressured –?"

"I'm sure," Hermione said, "And there's no pressure. I discussed it with the girls, and we talked about it, about how soon we'd like to begin that. The other three girls were pretty agreeable that they'd like to start it in the near future. But they wanted me to have first dibs, since I'm your girlfriend. I was a little iffy, but I had been thinking about it. I want it. I want to be your first. The other girls discussed moving this tent outside for that night, to give us privacy. Are you okay with... this?"

"If that is what you want," Harry said, "Sure."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "I guess I need to talk to Healer Tonks about Contraceptive Draught. I know there are Charms, but the Potions last a month at a time. I definitely don't want to be pregnant yet."

"She said she'll be happy to talk to you at any time," Harry said.

"Brilliant," Hermione said, "Let's go back to the girls before they think I couldn't wait until our wedding night."

Harry blushed. "You girls are going to kill me. I'm going to die from heat exposure in my face."

"But – oh! – what a way to die," Hermione said, chuckling.

She kissed him on the lips again, and squeaked against his lips when he picked her up and stood up from the chair in one motion. He then set her down and they walked out of the tent.

"That was fast," Daphne said.

"Nothing like that happened, Daphne," Hermione said. "Not until our wedding night."

Harry winced when Susan and Padma squealed lightly. Daphne smiled, but it was obvious she was trying to not imitate her future sister-wives.

"I never pictured you girls to be so bubbly," Harry said. "Parvati and Lavender, maybe..."

Harry ducked and laughed when Padma threw a pillow at him.

"We're not bubbly," Daphne said, "We're happy. I thought that is what you wanted."

"It is," Harry said, "It will just take time to get used to. Now if you excuse me, I need to start unpacking. Oh, and by the way, there is going to be an alliance meeting in the event room in a couple hours or so. And we're all invited."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, really," Harry said, "As Remus explicitly stated, this isn't the Order of the Phoenix."

"Okay, I'm missing something here," Padma said.

"Lucky you," Hermione said, as Harry began to unpack his clothes, "You're familiar with Molly Weasley, yes?" Padma nodded. "Last summer, Harry, myself, the four youngest Weasleys, were cooped up in the same house with members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, which I'll explain more about soon. Now, picture a meeting of several adults, talking about the war, and Voldemort and strategies. Now, picture many of these topics having to do with you."

"Then picture you being banned from those meetings and knowing next to nothing," Harry said, "Even though one of the topics was about you."

"Ugh, that is horrible," Padma said.

"That happened to you, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "There were some who wanted me to know the information: My godfather, Sirius, as well as Remus, and Tonks. But others like Dumbledore himself and Molly Weasley – they refused simply because they thought I was too young."

"Didn't they understand how important you are to the war?" Daphne asked.

"Apparently they did," Harry said, "More than I did at the time."

"Are you familiar with the Extendable Ears made by Fred and George?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they were selling those at Hogwarts last year," Susan said, "Those were kinda neat."

"Before Harry arrived at the Order Headquarters," Hermione said, "Me and the youngest Weasleys tried to eavesdrop on the meetings with those Ears. We succeeded for a bit. Then Harry came, and during the first dinner meeting that he was a part of, he was able to ask questions. However, guess what they told us? Only things which we knew about from eavesdropping."

"They knew you were eavesdropping," Daphne said. "They told Harry things that you knew already, just so he would think they were giving him something to keep him satisfied."

"Probably," Hermione said.

Harry scoffed. "My parents and Neville's parents were in the original Order. Back then they were fighting for what they believed in. Now I expect it is almost similar to Voldemort's council of Dark wizards."

"I wouldn't go that far, Harry," Hermione said, "They're likely still trying to fight Voldemort."

"Yeah," Daphne said, "But if Dumbledore is a Dark Lord, then that is a battle between two Dark Lords – or rather one, and one who thinks he is - vying to take over the British wizarding world."

"And it is our alliance's job to make sure their plans don't work," Harry said.

"Exactly," Daphne said.

While Harry continued to unpack his bags and trunk, he listened to Hermione describe their past experiences with the Order, and what had happened over the past year, at least when it came to the Order. He then realized he had something important to do: he needed to talk to the girls about some of the key events in his life. Only a few people knew the most important parts, and only one of his future brides knew most of it. He didn't want to keep secrets from them. He decided he would have that discussion after the alliance meeting.

* * *

A couple hours later, the event room was empty of most of the furniture that it had been filled with earlier that morning. Now, there was a long dining table that stretched across the room. Chairs lined up and down either side of the table, and it was topped with a dark-red tablecloth. Nearly every single member of the alliance was there, sitting at the table, and there were also several others, all of whom would be welcomed into the alliance during the meeting. They were all dining on burgers, chips and various kinds of drinks, prepared by Dora and Ted Tonks. Harry was currently sitting with two of his future brides on either side of him.

Before the meeting, Harry had talked to Remus, and asked him that the only thing that couldn't be publicly announced was his weddings – if only so Gabrielle wouldn't react oddly yet. Remus had already thought of that and discussed it with Gabrielle's parents. If the topic came up, they would use some enchantments to prevent Gabrielle from knowing what was going on. It would be their responsibility the day of Harry and Hermione's wedding to inform their youngest daughter of what was taking place.

Remus began the meeting with a sharp ding on his glass. Everyone went silent and looked at him. Remus smiled and stood up.

"We will begin this meeting with a moment of silence," he said, "Yesterday, two of our numbers, and another, who was also a dear friend, lost their lives in the name of the Light. We honor Augusta Longbottom and Arabella Figg – two members of our Alliance – and Xenophilius Lovegood and remember their sacrifice."

Everyone raised their glasses and most were in the general direction of an emotional Neville and Luna. Then they had a moment of silence to remember them.

"Thank you everyone," Remus said, after thirty seconds of silence, "We shall honor their sacrifice in everything we do. We are here, because we are united on the side of Light, and we all have a common belief – that the Dark wizards who wish to tear apart our dreams and lives need to be stopped. Whether they are simply captured, or put down for good, they need to be stopped."

Several guests cheered.

"First and foremost, this is a community," Remus continued, "Whatever happens in these meetings, whatever takes place – everyone will know about it. Everyone is welcome to be a part of it." He looked at the various teenagers, before looking at the others, "It doesn't matter your age – everyone will have a voice in this meeting. Everyone can give suggestions and everyone will have a vote in decisions."

Fred and George Weasley looked quite excited about that, as did many others.

"We're here to work together, not to keep secrets," Remus said, "As many of us know, secrets do more harm than good. Our first piece of business, is to bring you all up to speed of what happened nearly three weeks ago. Raise your hand if you were once a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Remus rose his hand first, then Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, and Fleur. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle then raised their hands, and finally Mundungus."

"We wanted to be," Fred said.

"Now we're glad we aren't," George said.

Remus smiled wryly. "All of those here who raised their hands, including me, were witnesses to the event in question. However, I won't expect you to take our word for it. Bill?"

"I borrowed a special Pensieve from Gringotts with Keeper Ragnok's permission," Bill said. "This will allow you to see a memory without having to step inside the Pensieve. So it is easier for group meetings like this."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry realized they were about to witness the last Order meeting that those former Order members here were a part of. The meeting where it all began to unravel.

Bill walked across the room over to a small table. He stood behind it so everyone could see him, then he put his wand against his temple, and pulled out a silver strand of memory, before dropping it into the Pensieve. Bill walked back over to the table and waved his wand toward the Pensieve.

The room was instantly bathed in a bright golden light and the whole area seemed to transform into a section of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was like they were actually there. Just a few feet away from Harry, several members of the Order of the Phoenix sat at what was usually a house table. It was a strange sight to see duplicates of Remus, Tonks and the former Order members at the table, when their real forms were sitting along their own table.

Harry also recognized several others: Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, and Professors Snape and McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head of the table.

_"We will now move this meeting to personal agendas and discussion," Dumbledore said, "If you have any concerns, questions or suggestions, the floor is open to you."_

_Remus stood up. "I'd like to discuss a recent article in the Daily Prophet. It spoke of Harry Potter as the Chosen One. I'm sure we've all read it. I was quite surprised that it mentioned a part of the Prophecy."_

_"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore said, "It did not mention any piece of the Prophecy. What is in the Daily Prophet is merely guesswork. And – given the source – are we honestly surprised?"_

_"It specifically mentioned that a Chosen One is responsible for defeating the Dark Lord," Tonks said._

_"I assure you those words are not in the Prophecy," Albus said._

_"Then what is the Prophecy, Albus?" Remus asked, "You asked us to guard the damned thing. Arthur, here, could have died this winter while guarding the Prophecy My best friend did die because he was protecting Harry, who was lured to the Ministry to take the Prophecy! I think we deserve to know what is in the Prophecy."_

_Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Dedalus verbally agreed, while Fleur, Hestia, Mundungus and surprisingly McGonagall nodded in agreement._

_"Do none of you understand the risks if this knowledge got out?" Dumbledore asked. "Voldemort would torture you if he caught you – especially if he suspected you knew the Prophecy."_

_"Oh, I see," Bill said, "So he would let us go if we didn't know it?"_

_"William!" Molly scolded._

_"Do you believe that too, Mum?" Bill asked, "Do you believe that Voldemort would release us if we didn't know the Prophecy? No. He'd kill us anyway. Simply because of what we're fighting for. Simply because we're his enemy. We should know what we're fighting for. What we risked our lives for this past year."_

_"I agree," Kingsley said. "You invited me into this secret society, asked me to help guard this Prophecy, and then you refuse to give us a share of information?"_

_"Sounds like something Voldemort would do," Remus growled._

_Kingsley, Tonks, Dedalus, Hestia, Fleur, and Mundungus agreed verbally this time. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in Remus' direction, and opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of Snape scoffing._

_"Ridiculous," Snape said, in a cold voice, "Listen to all of you. You're whining like children. Do you obviously believe simple words are that important?"_

_"Voldemort does," Remus said._

_"Yes," Dumbledore said, "But only because he doesn't know the entire Prophecy. That is his weakness, do not make it a strength. Too much has been sacrificed."_

_"So you believe that only you should know the entirety of the Prophecy?" Remus asked._

_"I wish I didn't know it," Dumbledore said, "But I was in the same room when it took place. It is my burden."_

_"Interesting turn of phrase, Albus," Bill said. "Quite interesting."_

_"You fear what it says," Fleur said._

_"I assure you, that is not true, Mademoiselle," Dumbledore said._

_"I pride myself in the ability to read expressions, Albus," Fleur said, "You're afraid of it."_

_"I will not be spoken to like that!" Dumbledore growled._

Several people, those inside and out of the memory gasped at Dumbledore's reaction.

_"You seemed quite quick to deny the Daily Prophet's words," Remus said. "Was it the Chosen One part? Do you want us to believe that the Daily Prophet is wrong about Harry Potter?"_

_"No," Professor McGonagall said, "He's always been overly-protective of the boy. Always."_

_"Minerva," Dumbledore said, in a warning tone._

Harry was rather surprised at McGonagall's words. Did she have the same belief as those in the alliance? Why wasn't she here then?

"_No," Bill said, "It is the wording in the Prophecy. Is Voldemort's name mentioned in the Prophecy, Albus? Or does it simply state a Dark Lord?"_

_"What are you insinuating toward Albus, William?" Molly asked, "You need to be more respectful toward him."_

_"Is Voldemort not the Dark Lord in the Prophecy, Albus?" Remus asked._

_"This discussion is over," Dumbledore said._

_"I'm starting to realize exactly why you fear the Prophecy, Albus," Remus said, "And I will not associate myself with a Dark Lord. I'm out of here."_

Remus stood and walked out of the memory, shortly followed by Tonks. Then Kingsley stood up and left, as did Hestia, then Dedalus. Mundungus hesitated for a moment, then he stood and walked out.

"You and Fleur didn't leave, Bill?" Fred asked.

"No, and I am glad we didn't," Bill said, "Watch. At this moment, my mind was going into overdrive. Under the table, I use a silent Protego Shield on myself and Fleur. Then this happens."

_Dumbledore stood up and flourished his wand around the table. "I'm sorry you had to be a witness to that. That is not how I wanted this meeting to go. Obliviate!"_

Those watching the memory, looked on in silent awe and shock as the remaining Order members, aside from Bill and Fleur, were hit with the Memory Removal Charm.

The scene then vanished from the room and everyone turned back to the table, and stared at each other in shocked silence.

"Only quick thinking and acting as if we were dazed," Bill said, "made Fleur and I keep that memory."

"After that meeting," Remus said, "Those of us who left met up and we had our own discussion. Bill and Fleur met with us during it, and told us that Dumbledore had Obliviated the Order, but that they were safe because of Bill's quick thinking. That made us realize that we were correct in our fears and beliefs. My friends... this is what we're up against. We're not only up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We're up against one of the most powerful wizards in the world – and an apparent Dark Lord... Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**Decided to end the chapter there.**

**Whew, a lot has happened in this chapter. Some big events. That Pensieve memory was a bit challenging, because I wanted it to be perfect. After all, it is one of the major events in the storyline.**

**Next chapter: The rest of the eventful discussion: including – Harry reveals the whole Prophecy to everyone at the table, and they all discuss the future of the alliance and the new community of Crestview, and make some key decisions. Then, Harry begins discussing his past with Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Padma; and Andromeda speaks to Remus and Tonks.  
**


	18. CH17: The Crestview Alliance

**Chapter 17  
The Crestview Alliance  
**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Harem War'..._

_"After that meeting," Remus said, "Those of us who left met up and we had our own discussion. Bill and Fleur met with us during it, and told us that Dumbledore had Obliviated the Order, but that they were safe because of Bill's quick thinking. That made us realize that we were correct in our fears and beliefs. My friends... this is what we're up against. We're not only up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We're up against one of the most powerful wizards in the world – and an apparent Dark Lord... Albus Dumbledore."_

* * *

_July 29__th__, 1996  
_  
Several of those sitting at the table shared glances with each other. Hermione looked rather pale. Harry knew it wasn't from Remus' last words, but from the scene in the Pensieve. He knew she was thinking of what had taken place. Albus Dumbledore had once been their mentor, their Headmaster, a grandfatherly figure that they could trust and look up to. And he had wiped the memories of those who trusted him, just so they would forget a discussion that labeled him as a Dark Lord.

"This is why we're here," Remus spoke up again. "Several of us were former members of a secret society once joined together to prevent a Dark Lord and his followers from destroying our lives and dreams, all in a mad desire for power. Now we had no choice but to flee Great Britain because of the information we know. Some of you are here because a man you once trusted has secret motives for you." He glanced briefly at Harry and Hermione. "Others are here because you are our friends and family, or you care about those here. Others have simply chosen to flee with us in fear of what might happen. But I will tell you now, that we will be returning to our homes. We will not flee forever. We are here to gather ourselves, and prepare ourselves to fight and win a war."

"Can we win the war, Remus?" Ted Tonks asked, "We're up against what appears to be two Dark Lords and their own allies and armies."

"I believe we can," Remus said, "It will take time. It won't happen tomorrow, or next week or next month. We may be here for a while. But this house and the land it sits on – we're far from England and the reach of the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort and Dumbledore. Here we can prepare."

"This Prophecy seems to have a big part to play in all of this," Amelia Bones said, "Does anyone here know exactly what it says?"

Harry raised his hand. Several people looked at him.

"Professor Dumbledore told me the Prophecy about an hour after I came back from the Ministry," Harry said. "It seems strange now that he revealed it to me, especially after watching that memory."

"Let everyone here know the Prophecy," Remus said, "Then we can better understand and explain why Dumbledore might have told you."

Harry cleared his throat and spoke the words clearly.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied_

_him, born as the seventh month dies _… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have_

_power the Dark Lord knows not _… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while_

_the other survives _… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

When he finished, he looked at Neville who turned a pale white and began whispering to himself. He then looked around at his betrothed. Susan and Padma had misty eyes, while Daphne and several of the girls looked quite pale and emotional, and they weren't alone – several others looked the same way.

"It might not have been you in the Prophecy, Harry," Luna said, "Right?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"It could have been m-me," Neville said. "Th-that's why he sent Bellatrix and her friends to my house all those years ago."

"It could still be you, Neville," Remus said, "And that is why Albus Dumbledore is afraid of the prophecy."

"Wh-what do you mean, Professor?" Neville stammered.

"Your parents are alive, Neville," Remus said, smiling. "That means there is a possibility that they could still defy Dumbledore, or perhaps they already have. This prophecy is open-ended, simply because of that. Many of you might believe that to 'mark him as an equal' means the scar on Harry's forehead. It doesn't need to be literal. It could simply mean that the Dark Lord could see you as an equal, perhaps in power. Or something else entirely. 'The power the Dark Lord knows not'? That is a bit more of a riddle."

"Dumbledore seemed to think it was love," Harry said.

"For Voldemort, it could likely be love," Remus said. "But the most interesting words to me in the prophecy is this: the Dark Lord. It doesn't mention Voldemort at all. In fact, it might not be Voldemort at all. Many of you will be shocked to know that Voldemort is a half-blood."

Several around the table were indeed quite shocked.

"His father was a Muggle," Remus said, "Outside of royalty and highborn Muggles, there are no Lords in the Muggle world. Therefore, he is not a Lord – therefore, he is not a Dark Lord."

"But he still targets Harry because of this Prophecy?" Andromeda asked.

"He believes he is a Dark Lord because his servants continue to call him 'my Lord'," Remus said, "Because of this, he believes he is named in the Prophecy to be vanquished by the One, so he continues to pursue Harry. And will do so until he is victorious or defeated. As for who is labeled in the Prophecy... well, myself, along with several here, believe that is why Dumbledore did not care to reveal the Prophecy in that meeting. Because he fears exactly what others might discover: that he is a Dark Lord, and he is the one mentioned in the Prophecy."

"Well, attempting to Obliviate everyone that was there certainly points to it," Fred said.

"But our brother got one over on the old man," George said, "Who can say that? Eh?"

"There are other clues to Dumbledore's Dark secret than just the fear of a Prophecy," Remus said. "Show of hands, who here knew that Albus Dumbledore was once best friends with a certain Dark Lord known as Gellert Grindelwald?"

Very few rose their hands. Most others just looked surprised and shocked.

"Our Auntie Muriel told all kinds of stories at family parties," Bill said, "We used to think she boasted on after taking to the drink. But she's over one-hundred years old. Old enough to know some juicy secrets like that. For example, Bathilda Bagshot, world renowned author, is the Aunt of Gellert Grindelwald. Auntie Muriel was friends with her at one time. Elphias Doge, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, is one of those who has known Dumbledore the longest. I imagine he knows all about the friendship between Albus and Grindelwald."

"Albus won't let a source like that out of his sight," Andromeda Tonks said.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother, he is the barman at the Hog's Head," Mundungus Fletcher said, "Get a few drinks in him, and he tells stories of his brother's younger days. Aberforth always talked about how he hated Grindelwald. Most of the patrons in his bar, simply believed he was soldier in the war against Grindelwald. But you can tell, there is a bad history between those two. He also doesn't like talking about his brother. Must be some history between the Dumbledores."

"But Dumbledore dueled and defeated Grindelwald," Angelina Johnson said, "Everyone knows that."

"It is obvious why he dueled Grindelwald, isn't it?" Luna asked, "He wanted the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand is a myth, Luna," Hermione said.

"That is what they want you to believe, Hermione," Remus said. "I'm sure you've heard of the wand known as the Deathstick?"

Hermione nodded. "Several wizards in history have claimed to own that wand. It is said to have been passed from wizard to wizard, through battle."

"Dark wizard after Dark wizard have claimed that wand," Daphne said, "So why it is a surprise to think that it passed from Grindelwald to Dumbledore – one Dark Lord to another?"

"What very few realize is this," Bill said, "The Deathstick and the Elder Wand of lore is the same wand."

"And the Elder Wand is the same wand from the Tale of the Three Brothers," Luna said, "It is a Deathly Hallow, once owned by the eldest Peverell brother, who was murdered after boasting about the wand, thus starting the line of those who owned the wand. I wouldn't be surprised if the Headmaster owns it. My Daddy seemed to believe the same thing."

At the word Peverell, Hermione turned to Harry, her mouth open slowly. Harry mouthed the word "later" to her. She nodded.

"The Prophecy may be just be words," Remus said, "It doesn't matter if you believe in it. All that matters is Voldemort believes in it, and it appears so does Dumbledore. Voldemort heard a portion of it, and that fear sent him after Harry, and his Death Eaters after Neville's family so many years ago. He believes that Harry is destined to defeat him, which is why he is targeting Harry. The question is... if Dumbledore believes in the Prophecy, and he is the Dark Lord mentioned in the Prophecy, what will he do to prevent it from happening? That is why we're here. We're here to spend time away from his reach and prepare to overthrow both him and Voldemort."

Several people at the table, nodded and had determined looks on their faces.

"As I said earlier, we might be here for a while," Remus said, "Those of you who want to fight in this war – we will spend much of the time here training and preparing for it. Those of you sixteen and older right now, or will turn sixteen before we begin training in September have permission to do so."

Astoria pouted, but stopped when Daphne gave her a warning look.

"Those youngsters here who want to be a part of it, but might doubt your skills and talents," Remus said, "That doesn't matter right now. It is completely fine. If you wish to be a part of it, we will train you over the remainder of our time here, so that you will be ready for whatever will happen. We have two Aurors here, as well as others who are experienced in battles who will train you. Though you will also be required to take time for education."

A few of the teens groaned.

Remus chuckled. "Miss Bell, I know you might be worried about your NEWTs. I promise you'll be prepared to take them when you return to England. As will those of you whom would have been sixth years this year. We'll discuss this more over the next month, and your education will continue in September. Those of you who are not students, show of hands who may be interested in teaching these students the various subjects taught to them in Hogwarts."

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Amelia, Bill, Apolline, Andromeda, Hestia, and surprisingly Angelina Johnson raised their hands.

"Quite a few," Remus said, "We'll discuss that too in the next month. Now, look around you. I'm sure you've had a bit of time to explore this house. Sirius Black found this house while he was on the run a couple years ago. He invited me here and we spent several months living here. Sirius fell in love with this location. He coined this house Black Manor, and the land around it Crestview. There is a small marketing village twenty or so miles away down the road. There at the town hall, he bought this house and the land around it for the equivalent of one hundred Galleons."

Several around the table looked highly impressed.

"He bought it for one purpose," Remus said. "Because he felt free. And when he gained that freedom, he wanted to use this as a holiday home where he could raise his godson, Harry, who he wanted guardianship of once he became free."

Harry smiled, aware that several were looking at him.

"Sadly, that never happened," Remus said, "Sirius had several plans for this area. He wanted to build a small community for himself, Harry, and their friends and future family. Black Manor is now in the ownership of Harry, and his future family. I'm sure he doesn't want to see it so crowded for so long. He wants his privacy."

Harry grinned as several people chuckled and laughed.

"Crestview spans several acres," Remus said, "Large enough to build several houses. We could make this the community Sirius wanted. In the future, it could be turned into a holiday community for Harry and his friends, which would probably include all of us."

Harry nodded.

"Sirius left Harry a good fortune of Galleons," Remus said, "And Harry wants to use that money on building this community. Bill, you recently suggested that Goblins could build fine houses. What could they do with upwards of G350,000?"

Bill laughed. "Enough homes to house all of the families in this alliance comfortably, and still have some gold left over to build a small combination cafe and social area, a small school and play area for children, and a hospital for Andie to lord over. If we have enough land to put it on."

"We have plenty of acreage," Remus said.

"Then it can be done," Bill said.

Many of the guests at the table looked quite impressed.

"Give me an estimate on how quickly the houses could be built," Remus said. "If we were to put these houses on the flatland around this house with enough left over to have some front and back yards."

"A few days to put together some plans and blueprints, and figure the locations of the houses," Bill said. "Gringotts has sixty Goblins who are crafted in construction, using wood and stone. If we have, say, a dozen houses – well - with ten Goblins, they could finish by the time spring comes to Crestview. With thirty it could be done with enough time for every family and/or couple to spend Christmas in the privacy of their own house, with a couple of houses for the bigger families done by the time September arrives, including – if desired – another manor roughly the size of this one. I doubt we could build all houses as manors, but one or two more is doable."

Several murmurs and whispers of awe and impressive words were heard around the table.

"I trust those Goblins would be able to come here?" Remus asked.

"With the treasure we're offering them," Bill said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they offered travel here however you suggested _and _offered to use Goblin techniques to wipe their memories of this location."

"Excellent," Remus said, "I put you in charge of the early process, and then we can put together a group to collaborate on the blueprints and plans. Heads of the Families, and so on. After all, most of you will be living in these houses for several months. It is you who know what you want in them."

"Keeper Ragnok still has the mirror I gave him," Bill said, "I can have a meeting through the mirrors as early as tonight or tomorrow."

"Good," Remus said. "That is all I planned to announce. The floor is now open for questions, suggestions and concerns."

"What is the official name of this alliance?" Luna asked, "You refer to it as the alliance."

"Good question, young lady," Remus said, "We don't have one. Any suggestions?"

"Crestview Alliance," Harry said; before anyone could suggest something like Potter's Army, "C.A. for short."

"Show of hands for Harry's suggestion?" Remus asked; most of those at the table raised their hand, "Motion passed. Crestview Alliance it is. Anyone else?"

"Will there be anyway to receive news from the homeland?" Katie Bell asked. "After all, we appear to be hundreds, maybe thousands of miles from Great Britain. How will we know what is happening? We can't expect owls to bring newspapers."

"I'll talk to the house-elf Kreacher later," Harry said, "He will be able to go back and forth to retrieve newspapers and such."

He looked at Hermione, who seemed to accept this.

"What about supplies?" Andromeda asked. "Sooner or later, we're going to run low on food, Potions supplies, medical supplies, and so on."

"I may be able to talk the Goblins into assisting us with much of that," Bill said. "Money goes a long way for Goblins."

"We can also visit the marketing village from time to time," Remus said, "I know where it is and can Portkey or Apparate some of us there. After the first visit, those who can Apparate can go there on their own."

"We may be far away from the reach of Dark Wizards," Daphne said, "But we can't be too safe. If Muggles come up and down that road, they're going to notice magic, and something odd going on here. After all, this house is usually empty. And once Goblins come along, they'll be a strange sight to Muggles, as will the quick construction of houses. We need protective enchantments around Crestview."

"Good suggestion, Miss Greengrass," Remus said, "Bill – you're also an expert in that."

"Who else here is good at building wards and protective enchantments?" Bill asked.

Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Pierre Delacour, and surprisingly Mundungus Fletcher all raised their hands.

"I'll meet with you after this meeting," Bill said, "And we can discuss various wards and enchantments to place around the area."

"So we have a healer, teachers and tutors, military training, construction, and ward builders," Hermione said, "Any other jobs that can be done here?"

"Cooks," Tonks said; raising her hand, "Show of hands?"

Along with Tonks, there was Ted Tonks, Fleur and Apolline Delacour, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Hannah Abbot. Harry and Remus hesitated slightly, before raising their hands.

"Between the nine of us and Kreacher," Tonks said, "We should be able to put together a lot of recipes to have an assortment of meals while we're here."

"There is a lake nearby," Ted Tonks said, "I am sure it is full of fish we can use for some meals. Who here can fish?"

Ted raised his hand, as did his daughter, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George shrugged and raised their hands.

"We can always learn," Fred and George said in unison.

"I look forward to the fishing trips," Ted said, grinning.

After half-a-minute of silence, it was obvious there were no more suggestions or questions.

"I think that finishes up that," Remus said, "Before we end this meeting, I need to ask one more question. I don't want to ask, but it is necessary, and I won't take any offense to those who might give positive answers. Now that you've heard everything, now that you know the risks, and who our opposition is... is there anyone who doesn't want to be here, who doesn't want to take part in this?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else, waiting for someone to raise their hand. But nobody did.

Remus smiled. "Thank you everyone. We could be here for a while – maybe a year and a half to two years is possible. But we'll be quite busy. I look forward to it."

Some slowly began to applause, then more followed and soon the whole table was applauding. Harry smiled at the unity of the alliance. It reminded him of Dumbledore's Army. He knew there was something good happening here. Something that might be the one thing needed to end the war.

"The first official meeting of the new Crestview Alliance is adjourned," Remus said.

Several of those at the table remained, while others left the table. Harry and his four future brides stood and headed back toward their bedroom. When they arrived, they made their way into the tent's sitting room and sat down. Harry and Hermione sat together on the couch, while the other three girls sat in the other empty chairs.

"That went well, I think," Hermione said.

"Extremely," Daphne said, "Especially for so many in attendance, and the revelations that were brought forward. I am thoroughly surprised nobody decided to leave Crestview. Don't get me wrong, I have no desire to leave. But with our numbers, there was a good chance someone could leave. I wouldn't be surprised if we were a few numbers shorter by the end of the year, simply because this became too much for them. The first sign of something unpredictable and unexpected, someone will flee."

"It is possible," Harry said, "But I am familiar with almost everyone who is here. They are a good bunch of people. This is a good alliance."

"I know we have a lot to talk about," Hermione said, "But something caught my ear that I am curious about. Luna mentioned the word Peverell – your ancestors, Harry. I am familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers, but what are the Deathly Hallows?"

"The three objects in the story," Padma said, "The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak."

"It isn't that simple, though," Susan said, "The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in existence. The Invisibility Cloak in the story, is a piece cut from Death's own cloak."

"The Resurrection Stone?" Hermione asked, "No magic can bring the dead back to life. Everyone knows that."

"The Stone didn't bring people back to life," Susan said, "It made them barely more than ghosts. Only they didn't want to come back. It is probably merely an object that causes hallucinations. The Stone may not exist, but the Elder Wand exists – and I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore carries it. And the Invisibility Cloak -"

"Is a family heirloom of mine," Harry said.

Hermione turned to Harry. "You're not saying you believe your Cloak is a piece of Death's Cloak?"

"Maybe not," Harry said; he reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out the Cloak and showed it to Hermione, "Tell me – does it look any worse for the wear than it did during our first year?"

Hermione gently took the Cloak then studied it. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't," Harry said, "This is a family heirloom. Passed from father to son, probably from my Peverell ancestor. It is good as new."

"True," Hermione said. "It's just... if Dumbledore owns the wand, how are we supposed to defeat him?"

"The Peverell in the story, who owned the wand, was murdered in his sleep," Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Hermione gasped.

"It was only a thought," Daphne said, shrugging.

"It is something to think about," Harry said; he raised a hand when Hermione glared at him, "I didn't mean murdering him in his sleep. I meant that it might seem impossible to defeat him. But maybe not."

"We wouldn't have to defeat him," Daphne said, "For example, if I used the Disarming Charm to take your wand from you, and didn't give it back, it would give me its allegiance. Simply trick Dumbledore and Disarm him. All we need to do is practice surrounding an opponent. While most of us distracts our opponent with spells, the one left disarms them."

"That could work!" Hermione said, grinning, "though it is quite devilish."

"Slytherin," Daphne said, grinning.

Padma snorted and chuckled, and it set off the others and they laughed for a good half-a-minute. Then Daphne said something that sobered them all.

"I've said several times that you aren't normal, Harry," she said, "But this prophecy tops them all. It seems it was given before you were born. Has your life _ever_ been normal?"

Harry sighed and knew it was time to have the discussion with the girls he was planning on.

"In less than a week, the four of you will be married to me," Harry said. "Hermione knows a good deal of what has happened in my life since she's known me. Some of you know portions, but you didn't hear it from the source: me. I want you to know about my life and what I dealt with over the years. I don't want to keep these secrets from my brides."

Hermione smiled encouragingly at him, and he looked at the other three.

"The three of you – Susan, Padma, Daphne," he continued, "you grew up hearing all about stories of me. How I survived the Killing Curse as a baby – the only one in recorded history to do it. The British wizarding world, and the history books label me as a hero, or a savior. I was a fifteen-month old baby when Voldemort attacked that night. I wasn't the hero. My parents were. My father – who told my mother to run away, who gave his life to defend my mother and me. My mother, who refused to move out of the way of Voldemort's wand, and gave her life in hopes that it would save me."

"H-how do you know all that?" Susan asked.

"I hear their voices when Dementors get close," Harry said, "I hear what happened that night."

"Oh, Merlin," Padma said, hoarsely.

"I've heard stories of the aftermath of that evening," Harry said, "Of witches and wizards celebrating across Great Britain, thanking me for something I don't even remember doing. They thanked me. My parents? Were they mentioned? Were they thanked? Every Halloween, the wizarding world celebrates a holiday. To me, it is an anniversary – another full year without my parents. Oh, and also, every year since I stepped foot in the wizarding world, something seems to go wrong on Halloween."

"Auntie agrees with you, Harry," Susan said, "She doesn't celebrate Halloween. She visits your parents' graves. As does Remus, and a few others, I am sure."

"I've never been there," Harry said, "I don't know were they're buried. No one has ever thought I needed to go there."

"We will go," Susan said, "Some day, we'll all go and visit them. And thank them."

Hermione, Padma and Daphne nodded.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling. "As I was saying, the three of you grew up reading about the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't know about trolls or magic, or the wizarding world. When I was little, strangers – likely wizards and witches – came up to me and bowed or thanked me. Dedalus Diggle of our alliance was one of them. That was my only connection as a young child to the wizarding world the three of you grew up in. I did a few bits of accidental magic. One day, I was being chased by my cousin and his bullying friends, and it seems I Apparated onto the roof of the school."

Daphne snorted. "My first sign of magic was similar. I was four, and wanted to climb a tree, and I Apparated to the very top. I couldn't do it again to get down. I cried and fussed and screamed until Daddy found me and helped me down."

"Made Parvati bald at the age of four when she stole my toy," Padma said. "Her first sign of magic was stealing that toy. We did our first sign of magic on the same day – like I said, we did everything together."

"Tripped on my way down the stairs, at the age of four," Susan said, "Then halfway down, I hovered in mid-air and floated my way down to safety."

"The first year I went to public school," Hermione said, "I was even bullied back then. I got upset, and I was crying when I came home. My parents wanted to know why and I didn't tell them. I ran up to my bedroom and went to my bed. Somehow, my door got locked, only there was no locking mechanism on the door. When they tried to open the door, all the pictures on the walls of the house fell off the walls. They didn't know what to think, and neither did I."

"Okay, so Hermione, your parents just simply were mind-boggled," Harry said; he looked at his betrothed, "You three, how did your parents react. Happy and joyful?"

Padma, Susan and Daphne nodded.

"That bit of accidental magic happened on the last day before a holiday break," Harry said, "Christmas Break, I believe. My Aunt and Uncle locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for the whole holiday break. With only one meager meal a day. All because I did something 'abnormal'."

"Why would they lock you in a cupboard?" Padma asked.

"Because it was my bedroom," Harry said. "From the moment they took me from the doorstep the day I arrived, until the moment my school letter came that addressed the cupboard, it was my bedroom. My cousin had his own bedroom, and another bedroom that was meant to store his toys. And there was a guest bedroom for my Uncle's sister when she visited. And my bedroom was a tiny, spider-infested cupboard under the stairs."

Padma's eyes were misty as she covered her mouth. Susan looked on the verge of tears. Hermione had tears running down her face.

"Why would they do that?" Daphne asked, anger evident in her voice.

"You said it earlier," Harry said, "My life is abnormal. The Dursleys hated anything abnormal. Aunt Petunia, my mother's sister, hated that my mother was a witch. She was jealous. That hatred continued to me. They wanted to stamp and beat the magic out of me."

"Animals," Daphne said, "I know they're dead, and I'm sorry to speak ill of the dead, but they were animals."

Padma, Susan and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry could only shrug; he didn't know what to say.

"Wait," Daphne said, "What was the Hogwarts envelope addressed as?"

Harry snorted. "Which one? My Aunt and Uncle did everything to keep those envelopes from me. Every single day, the week before my birthday, owls brought envelopes. Through the mailbox, through a window, rolled up inside a dozen eggs, and hundreds came out of the fireplace one day. It wasn't until that day that I was able to get my hand on one for a brief minute, before it was yanked away. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs."

Daphne scoffed. "Who do you think addressed and sent those letters, Harry? Every student is supposed to get one letter. Who is in control of sending hundreds?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Even if the envelope was addressed by a charm," Daphne said, "Dumbledore would have seen that you were living in a cupboard. He had to know."

"He did," Harry said, "He tried to apologize to me after Sirius died, that he knew what I had to put up with, that I suffered years of abuse. Arabella Figg, who was killed yesterday, she was my babysitter. A Squib babysat me for years, and I know I had bruises from beatings and getting knocked on the ground. Dumbledore had her living there to keep an eye on me. She must have told him all about the abuse, and he did _nothing_. I recently opened my parents' will. Your Auntie could have been my guardian, Susan. I could have grown up with you. Or Luna and her parents, or Neville and his Gran. Or Tonks and her parents. Dumbledore was the witness to my parents' will being penned, and he _knew _they didn't want me to live at the Dursleys. He knew they wanted me to live elsewhere, and he sentenced me to the Dursleys' abuse."

"Bastard," Daphne muttered.

"After the envelopes came out of the fireplace," Harry said, "Uncle Vernon had enough. The Dursleys and I left the house, though I wanted to read one of those hundreds of letters. We went all over the country. We went to a hotel, where another one hundred envelopes found us. I didn't read those either. We then went to this little ruined hut out about a mile off to sea. That was the night before my birthday. At midnight, Hagrid showed up at the house and told me I was a wizard, then gave me my Hogwarts letter."

"We should have known you had Tracking Charms on you even then," Hermione said, "How else did Dumbledore have known you were there? It was he who sent Hagrid."

Harry nodded. "I spent much of my eleventh birthday at Diagon Alley. The day ended with him giving me my ticket to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and sending me home. He didn't tell me how to get onto the platform. Something he seemed to forget."

"So how did you get on?" Susan asked.

"Molly Weasley," Harry said. "She came along, talking about Muggles and asking her little girl how to get onto the platform. It wasn't until recent when I discovered how suspicious that was. For one, she was speaking wizarding terms out loud in a crowd of Muggles. Breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Second, she seemed confused about the platform's location. But she went to Hogwarts for seven years, and was sending her eldest children there for a good decade or so by then. How did she not know?"

"Sounds like you need to have a talk with Bill and the twins," Daphne said.

"Oh, I most certainly will," Harry said, "But from what I can tell, she seemed to be waiting for me. Or that is what Remus thinks. Maybe Dumbledore asked her to use these keywords to lure me in. It gets worse. My best friend, Ron? He might have been guided by Dumbledore to become my friend. Know what the first words he said to me were when he found me on the train. 'Hello, can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Padma scoffed. "I doubt it. I know for a fact there were several open and free compartments that year. Two hours into the ride, Parvati, Lavender and I were sitting with Seamus and Dean. Seamus was being loud and we wanted some calm and peace. So we left and found a compartment easily."

"So... Weasley was probably ordered to sit with you and become your friend," Daphne said. "You told me that he was the one to tell you all Slytherins were bad. How many other messages and warnings did he give you? And who ordered him to do these things?"

"Dumbledore, likely," Hermione said, "You saw how trusting Molly Weasley was to Dumbledore in that Pensieve memory. She scolded Bill when he became argumentative with Dumbledore. The Weasleys have probably been friendly with them for years. I discussed this with Harry when we discovered Ron's behavior was fishy, and I wondered if Dumbledore asked Ron to spy on Harry, in return for promises of good grades."

"I always wondered how Weasley passed every year," Daphne said, "His classwork was poor. I always thought it was you, Hermione, that you helped him. But then I know you always argued with him."

"They argued over everything," Harry said, "Homework was just one of those things. Anyway, so halfway through the train-ride, Neville loses his toad, Trevor. Who should come along to my carriage, but Hermione? I introduced myself and she goes off on one of her lectures."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"I admit things could have gone better," Hermione said. "But I desired friends, and you seemed friendly. Ron was rude, but you were a nice boy."

"You could have been less of a bossy know-it-all," Harry said, grinning, "I would have been your friend a lot sooner."

"I doubt it," Hermione said, "Ron wouldn't have allowed it."

Harry shrugged. "So then we come to the Sorting. I get to the Sorting Hat and... it wanted to put me in Slytherin!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "You? Gryffindor's golden boy? A Slytherin?"

"It was the first choice," Harry said, "But between Ron's warning about 'all Slytherins are bad' and me meeting Draco Malfoy twice by then made me realize I wanted to be in any house but Slytherin. 'Not Slytherin' I had chanted. Not Slytherin! So it put me in Gryffindor. Fast forward to the day after that first Flying lesson. I was the new Gryffindor Seeker, and Draco Malfoy was an angry brat. He challenged me to a midnight duel, and... Ron accepted for me before I could say anything. That evening, we go out and Hermione tags along, ranting about how stupid we are."

"You'll get Gryffindor into trouble – you're being selfish," Hermione said, "I'm beginning to realize how much of a brat I was then."

Harry chuckled. "Somehow Neville tags along. He forgot the password to the Common Room, and the Fat Lady decided to go on an evening stroll. So now we have two tag-alongs. We go to the location of the duel. Malfoy is a no-show. Argus Filch showed up though."

Daphne snorted. "Saw that one coming. Coward lured you there to be caught. Should have challenged Draco to an official duel, he couldn't have backed down then without shaming his family."

"I couldn't have given him a nosebleed unless it was with my fist back then," Harry said. "So Filch comes along. Hermione, Ron, Neville and I run for it. Straight into the forbidden third corridor. But we have to hide, so we find a door. Hermione opens it with a Alohomora Charm. Keep that in mind, it will be important. We go into the room, and are met by that thing which Dumbledore called a 'very painful death': Fluffy, a giant Cerberus."

"So begins our investigation into the Philosopher's Stone," Hermione said.

"That is what was down there?" Daphne asked, "I always wondered."

"Halloween comes," Harry said, "Know-it-all Hermione shows up Ron, he gets angry, and..."

"I get upset and spend most of the day crying in a bathroom," Hermione said.

"You know what happens next," Harry said, "Quirrel comes in announcing a troll in the dungeon, and he faints. Dumbledore tells the prefects to take us to our Common Rooms."

"Entrances to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Common Rooms were in the dungeons," Daphne said, "Dumbledore should have kept us all in the Great Hall. We were lucky the troll wasn't down there."

"That's because he was going to the same bathroom Hermione was in," Harry said, "Ron and I save the day and the three of us become best friends."

Daphne snorted. "You can't even find friends the normal way."

Harry chuckled. "Skip to the end of the year. We believe Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone."

"Well, I can't blame you for that one," Daphne said, "He does seem the type."

"In order to get to the Stone," Harry said, "there were a series of obstacles. Now, you think that these protections and enchantments would be difficult – so difficult that three first years wouldn't pass them. First, there is a door that opened by a simple Alohomora Charm. Fluffy fell asleep with a flute I received for Christmas. Then there was a large patch of Devil's Snare – simple to get past with fire. Then there was flying keys and a broomstick. Simple for a Quidditch player, like me, especially a Seeker. Then there was the chess set – Ron was good at chess. Then there was a troll – it was unconscious, but we had taken one out earlier that year. Then there was a Potions riddle. Hermione's ingenuity passed that one. And then the last room. The Stone. And it was Professor Quirrel, not Snape."

"Three first years could get past enchantments that Professors laid down?" Daphne asked. "A stone was protected with something that easy? Why was it even in the castle in the first place? It is a school where the children of the British wizarding world are at for nine months of the year."

"We should have been expelled that night," Hermione said, "After all, we had broken so many school rules going out of bounds past curfew. And what did we receive? Enough school points to go from fourth to first for the House Cup. Slytherin's victory got snatched out from under them because we got rewarded for breaking school rules."

Daphne snorted. "Don't feel so bad. Slytherin won for so many years because Snape gave the house so many points and took points from the other three Houses."

Harry and Hermione continued onto the second year. Harry described Dobby's antics, the Whomping Willow fiasco, and more, though the other three girls were quite familiar with several of the events that had taken place. They looked fairly discouraged when Hermione's Petrifaction was described.

"Most of the school believed you were the Heir," Padma said, "Because you could speak Parseltongue. I know I felt really bad when Hermione got petrified."

"Hannah and I believed you were innocent," Susan said, "Even when Justin got petrified. The git, Ernie, thought you were guilty as sin though. Which is odd, now that I think about it, since his family is one of your family's official Allies."

Harry then described the events in the Chamber of Secrets. The three girls who knew nothing about the events had wide eyes during the entire retelling.

"Let me get this straight," Daphne said, "Students were getting petrified left and right, and spiders were fleeing the school. And it took you, Hermione, not the Professors, to discover it was a Basilisk?"

"Indeed," Hermione said.

"I just – I'm speechless," Daphne said, "First using our school as a secret location for a priceless, powerful stone, and now incompetent Professors couldn't figure out the creature's identity, or where the Chamber of Secrets was? I'm suddenly glad I'm not going to Hogwarts in the middle of a war."

"Susan, was your Auntie ever contracted that year during the incidents?" Hermione asked.

"No," Susan said, "I remember the summer after, she was in a tirade about that, and then in one about Harry's godfather escaping Azkaban. Everyone kept calling him a mass murderer, but she knew he was innocent. Nobody believed her, and Minister Fudge threatened to suspend her if she didn't keep it to herself."

Harry then proceeded to talk about the events of the third year. Elsewhere in the Black Manor, other revelations were about to be discovered as well...

* * *

While Harry was storytelling, Remus was in his new bedroom unpacking his clothes.

"Guess what, Wolfie," Dora said, "We're roommates again."

Remus paused in the middle of unpacking his clothes and stood up.

"Roommates?" Remus asked, "I thought I'd be rooming with Kingsley if it came to it, and you'd room with Amelia."

"They're rooming together," Dora said, "You didn't hear it from me, but there might be the beginnings of a romance there."

"I'd be surprised," Remus said, "Amelia swore she wouldn't love anyone else besides Sirius."

"Well, I could be wrong," Dora said, "Or it could be a fling. After all, we're going to be here for a long time. Maybe a couple years. It would be sad if only the teenagers could find new love."

"Dora," Remus said, "I know what you're doing. We talked about this."

"No, you talked and refused to listen," Dora said. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"I'm not what you deserve, believe me," Remus said, "You deserve someone young and vibrant and... not me."

"I want _you_," Dora said. "And I think you want me."

"This isn't the time, Dora," Remus said.

"This is the perfect time," Dora said. "We're going to be roommates. We could test out a simple fling. Besides, this is the only bed left, and it is a bed for two. You aren't going to make me sleep in a tent, are you?"

"I could sleep in a tent," Remus said, "Or the floor. I've had worse."

"Or... we can share a bed," Dora said.

Remus sighed and decided he didn't have the patience to argue with something like this.

"We'll share a bed," he said, "But I am not giving in."

"Keep telling yourself that, Wolfie," Dora said. "I always get what I want."

"Yes, and it is very annoying," a voice said.

Remus turned and saw Dora's mother, Andromeda, standing in the doorway.

"Mum!" Dora squeaked, "How long have you been listening?"

"I heard Remus suggested sharing a bed," Andromeda said.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened," Dora said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Young man," Andromeda said, with a smirk, "if you're sharing a bed with my daughter, you can call me Andie."

Remus gave a wry smile, as Dora snickered. He now knew where Dora inherited her sense of humor from.

"Well, I wanted to talk in private," Andromeda said, "But I can say it to Nymphadora too. No, you can stay, young lady."

"Fine," Dora said. "Oh, and don't call me that again."

"Anything you want, Nymphadora," Andromeda said, smiling innocently.

Dora scowled.

"Ever since Harry mentioned the Prophecy," Andromeda said, looking back at Remus, "And I realized it could mean Neville as much as Harry, it got the gears in my head going. I've been a Healer for several years, Remus, and Frank and Alice's cases boggle my mind. First there is the fact Cruciatus exposure would have killed Frank and Alice long before they went insane. Their bodies would have given out like Frank's dear mother. Long before their minds did. Their hearts couldn't have taken it."

"So... what do you think happened?" Remus asked.

"It is possible my sister, Bellatrix, used an old Black Family Curse," Andromeda said, "But I think I'd have identified it. I read so many of those family books over the years. My other thought was that it could have been some kind of Potions, or a mix of them. Draught of Living Death could affect the mind, and other Potions could have kept them from the other affects of that Draught. A few hours ago, Alice recognized Harry, but thought he was James. I looked at their files, and neither of them has ever shown that reaction in the years they were at St. Mungo's. So I started wondering. What if they have been constantly poisoned over the years by someone at St. Mungo's. What if Dumbledore compelled or convinced someone to poison them, so they would remain insane?"

Remus sat down on the bed as his mind went into overdrive. Why hadn't he ever thought of that...?

"If he fears the words in the Prophecy," Remus said, "And he believes that Neville could have been a child of the Prophecy, then he might have feared what would happen if Frank and Alice defied him. He couldn't murder them – there might have been a chance that his part in the plot was uncovered. So he kept them insane. It is quite possible."

"How do we know for sure?" Dora asked.

"Either we try to find the antidote," Andromeda said, "Which is difficult for a mix of Potions like this, even for a Potions Mistress like me. Or, we wait and see if they get better. If they were poisoned, then there would have to be a continuous pattern of giving therm the Potions."

"Poison like that would have to be fed constantly," Remus said.

"At least once a month, and maybe every two weeks," Andromeda said.

"Keep an eye on them," Remus said, "If you're right, Neville could have his parents back."

Andromeda smiled. "I will do my best to make sure that happens."

"Oh, and Andie?" Remus asked, "Don't tell Neville. He doesn't need to get his hopes up, only to have them smashed after a recent tragedy."

"I'm sure he'll visit every day," Andromeda said, "But until things improve, I'll just keep on acting like everything is normal."

Remus nodded. "Best of luck. Having them back could give us all a boost we need in this war. Especially in morale."

Andromeda smiled, then walked out of the room. Remus looked back at Dora, then motioned to the dresser.

"Top drawers or bottom?" he asked.

"I've always loved being on top," Dora said, grinning.

Remus groaned. He had to walk himself into that one, didn't he?

* * *

**-giggles- Remus and Tonks' relationship is only getting started! I know there is a hint of Amelia/Kingsley in this, but Tonks could be wrong. I am leaning more toward Amelia joining Remus and Tonks anyway.**

**Next chapter: Harry finishes his discussion with the girls, and speaks with Bill, Fred and George. Three chapters until Harry and Hermione's wedding!**


	19. CH18: Conspiracies and Offers

**Chapter 18  
Conspiracies and Offers  
**

_July 29__th__, 1996  
_  
**  
**Inside the coined 'Mistresses Tent' in the Master Bedroom, Harry was still discussing some of the more important parts of his life to Susan, Daphne and Padma. Hermione had known most of it, but she was just as emotional as his other future brides while listening to the story. He didn't want to keep any secrets from his future brides, so he was telling them things that, frankly, he had been keeping secret and denying for the past year – including the night Voldemort returned after the Third Task.

"... summoned the Triwizard Cup, and it sent me and Cedric's body back to the front of the maze," Harry said. "I'm sure all of you remember that night."

Susan, who had known Cedric the best, since he was a fellow Hufflepuff, had visible tears on her face. Padma looked near tears and Daphne looked quite pale.

"Later that night after it had been revealed that Barty Crouch, Junior had been posing as Professor Moody all year," Harry continued, "I was in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione and several others were there. Then Minister Fudge came in and it was revealed that he had made a Dementor Kiss Crouch, Junior. Fudge refused to listen to what happened in the graveyard, blatantly denying that Voldemort had returned. He brought up Rita Skeeter's articles, saying that I had a history of having hallucinations and stuff like that. Looking back now, more should have been done while Fudge was there. I could have submitted a memory in a Pensieve..."

"Fudge would have still called it a hallucination," Daphne said, "Anything to deny Voldemort's return. He was afraid, and fear had overpowered him. But it explains his and the Daily Prophet's verbal assault on you and Dumbledore. Both you and Dumbledore had a lot of ears turned to you, simply because of who you are – or in Dumbledore's case, who they think he is. But because Fudge and the Daily Prophet got their word out first to the majority of the British wizarding world, they believed that you and Dumbledore were lying."

"We saw you appear with Cedric's dead body," Padma said, "And Dumbledore told us that Voldemort had returned and murdered Cedric. But then we went home for the summer and... even my parents started to believe Fudge, even though they had always been loyal to the Potter family and the Great Alliance. Parvati and I didn't tell them anything about our defense group until this summer, because we knew Daddy might be angry – simply because he was basically being brainwashed by Fudge's words, like much of the British wizarding world was."

"Understandable," Hermione said, "Look how quickly the people of the wizarding world were to turn around and believe you, Harry, after Voldemort appeared in the Ministry."

"Last year they called you deranged,' Daphne said, "This year you're the Chosen One, and most of the wizarding world knows nothing about the Prophecy."

"That is rather interesting," Padma said, "The newspaper basically got the general gist of what the Prophecy is. Did they just have a good guess, or did someone tell them?"

"If someone told them about the Prophecy," Hermione said, "The entire thing, or even a few words of it, would have been in the newspaper. They just had an accurate guess, but the way they're wording it, it is definitely guesswork."

Harry quickly described the events of the last year, including the Dementor attack and the hearing, and ending with Dolores Umbridge's confession that she had sent the Dementors. Then he and Hermione described the night of the Ministry.

"Walk me through Snape's basic Occlumency lesson, Harry," Daphne said.

Harry did as was requested, emphasizing Snape's general Legilimency attacks with very little explanation on how to defend it.

"That wasn't Occlumency," Daphne said, "Snape was basically tormenting you. It is no wonder your mind was so open to possession during Voldemort's duel with Dumbledore. Snape's 'lessons' had basically made an open door into your mind."

"The question is – was he doing it on his own?" Hermione asked, "Or was it on Dumbledore's orders?"

"Could go either way," Daphne said, "From what you described earlier, Dumbledore seemed to be doing everything he could to keep Sirius guilty in the eyes of the Ministry."

"Yeah, so he wouldn't gain guardianship of Harry," Hermione said.

"But... he couldn't have known that Voldemort would trick me into believing Sirius was in danger," Harry said.

"No, but he must have known that Voldemort would have attempted to lure you to the Ministry," Daphne said. "He also knew that your godfather would go to help you in the Ministry."

"Remus and Tonks said that Sirius wouldn't listen to them," Hermione said, "when they asked Sirius to stay behind when they went to the Ministry to help us."

"How long did it take you to go to the Ministry on the Thestrals?" Padma asked, "You said you told Snape that your godfather was in danger. How long was it between that and your arrival to the Ministry?"

"Several hours," Hermione said.

"Anything could have happened in that time," Susan said.

"Okay, this might not have happened, but let us go to the extreme," Daphne said. "What if Dumbledore compelled Sirius to go to the Ministry with the others? What if he put some charms on him in some way to cause him to make wrong decisions that night? You said he stood in front of a Veil when he was cursed and fell into it. With a clear mind, he could have fell another direction."

"Bellatrix's spell wasn't green when she cursed him," Harry said, his eyes wide. "It wasn't the Killing Curse. He might have survived had he not fallen in."

"Harry!" Hermione said, her voice slightly hoarse, "Dumbledore showed up in the Death Chamber to help with the battle, didn't he? What if –?"

"You think Dumbledore is just as responsible for Sirius' death as Bellatrix is," Harry said.

Hermione nodded slowly; she looked very pale.

"Auntie was able to clear your godfather's name a week after that event," Susan said. "If he had survived that night, he would have been free."

"Something Dumbledore didn't want," Hermione said. "Harry, I think I'm right."

"You usually are," Harry said, with a touch of grim humor. "That bastard!"

"Dumbledore will answer for this, Harry," Daphne said, "We'll make sure of it."

Susan, Padma and Hermione nodded, all looking pale, all with frowns etched across their faces.

"Thanks," Harry said, "So there you have it. Now you know what my life has been like. Abnormal, freakish and tragic."

"Not all of it, Harry," Hermione said, "There has been a lot of good stuff."

"Yeah – you're good at telling horror stories, but your life isn't one," Daphne said, "Abnormal, yes. A bit tragic at times, but there's a lot of good. Unfortunately you have a touch of destiny about you. But we'll be here to help you with that destiny."

"Yeah," Padma said, "We'd be pretty crappy wives if we didn't help you."

Daphne snorted and chuckled, which set off the other girls. Harry allowed a genuine smile to cross his lips.

"Thank you for telling us that, Harry," Susan said, "I know how hard it was. I can understand why you didn't want to talk about any of it at the initial defense club meeting."

"You're betrothed to me, and we'll all be married in less than a week," Harry said, "You needed to know this, so you could know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Harry, you make it sound like we don't have a choice," Daphne said, "I told you a few days ago, and I'm sure the other girls did too. I support this marriage. If I didn't - believe me – we'd be married and in a couple years I'll give you an Heir to the Black name, and then you'd hardly see me even if we're in the same house But that won't happen. Be lucky we're not someone like the Malfoys. I know for a fact that after Draco's mother became knocked up with him, she moved out of her husband's bedroom and is only married to her husband for her son's sake. I have no plans to go down the route of Narcissa Malfoy."

"Face it, Harry," Padma said, "You can't scare us away."

Susan nodded in agreement, and Hermione, even though she wasn't betrothed to him, seemed to be of the same agreement.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Daphne said, "Now scoot... we need to unpack."

"None of you have done that yet?" Harry asked.

"We're women, Harry," Hermione said, "We have far more respect for the way we want our living quarters to look than you do. So we take a lot more time than you do."

"I think I have been insulted," Harry said; chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Now go!"

Harry smiled and hastily left the tent. When he emerged, he found Hedwig staring at him, as she perched herself on the top of her cage. She nodded her head in the direction of the window behind her.

"I've completely ignored you today, haven't I?" Harry asked her, as he walked over to the window, "My apologies, your Grace."

She nibbled on his ear affectionately. He smiled and pet her for a moment, before he opened the window.

"This is a new place for you," he said, "so be careful and don't go too far."

Hedwig hooted, then flew out the window. Harry then walked out of the room and headed down the corridor. As he passed by the other rooms, he saw that someone had placed whiteboards on each of the doors and had written the names of who would be in which room for the foreseeable future. There was Astoria and Gabrielle's room, though he knew there was a chance Gabrielle would be moving into the tent with his girls, unless she decided to stick with Astoria when she wasn't in his bed. Then there was Neville and his girls in the next room; it seemed they had succeeded in getting someone to make the room slightly larger on the inside. The bed looked nearly as big as his own, and there was also a tent in the room. In the other four bedrooms, there was: Remus and Tonks; Amelia and Kingsley Shacklebolt; the Delacours; and Bill and Fleur.

When he saw Bill's name, he remembered that he needed to talk to the three Weasleys who were present at Crestview.".

"Bill?" Harry called into the room, "Are you in there?"

"Good timing, Harry," Bill said, as he appeared at the door, "I was able to speak with Ragnok today, and I just finished that conversation. He says he'll speak to the construction Goblins, and he says there is a good chance we might get as many as thirty Goblins as I predicted. He wants me to contact him in a few days for an update."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"What can I do for you?" Bill asked.

"I need to talk to you and your brothers," Harry said, "I have some concerns about something that has to do with your other family members."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

They found the twins on the second level of the house. They were sharing a bedroom, while Angelina, Katie and Alicia were sharing one across the hall.

"Fred, George?" Bill asked, "You in there?"

Harry jumped in surprise when Fred and George appeared in the corridor via Apparation.

"Don't do that again," Bill said.

"Yes, Mother," Fred said, grinning.

"What can we do for you?" George asked.

"Harry needs to talk to us about the family," Bill said, "Seems serious."

"Not exactly our favorite type of discussion," Fred said.

"Come on in," George said.

Harry and Bill followed the twins into their bedroom. Bill then flourished his wand toward the door.

"Privacy enchantments," Bill explained, "This discussion won't be eavesdropped on. So, Harry, what is this all about?"

"Fred, George, do you remember the first time you met me?" Harry asked.

"Ah, memories," Fred said.

"You were a short little thing back then," George said.

"And you two kept finishing each other's sentences," Harry said, with a grin.

"Well then," Fred said.

"Some things never change!" George said, with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shortly before you met me, I met your mother, Ron and Ginny. But I think I was lured into meeting them."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"Fred and George probably remembers," Harry said, "Your mother was talking rather loudly about Muggles while walking toward the Platform's entrance. Then she asks what the Platform Number was. The platform never changes does it? The location and the number? How long had she been going there before that year?"

Bill, Fred and George glanced at each other.

"She never did that before," Fred said.

"Nor has she done it since," George said.

"Hagrid didn't tell me where the Platform was nor how to get onto it," Harry said, "So I was basically walking around Platform nine and ten, and then I hear her talking loudly about it."

"Boys," Bill said, "Earlier that summer, did Albus Dumbledore visit the Burrow or write any letters to Mum or Dad?"

"He visited the Burrow the last week of August that year," Fred said.

"Mum said he was giving Ginny a late birthday present," George said, "But he had never done that before."

"It is possible that Albus asked Mum to talk loudly like that so you could hear her," Bill said.

"Is it also possible he spoke to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Bill asked.

Harry explained Ron's odd behavior on the train the day they met.

"The little git," Fred said, "There were plenty of free compartments."

"Yeah," George said, "If there wasn't, he could have sat with us."

Bill sighed. "You think Albus, or perhaps, Mum asked Ron to sit with you that day?"

Harry nodded. "Remus and Tonks thinks that Dumbledore might have asked Ron to become my friend, just so Ron could tell Dumbledore anything interesting about me. There's a possibility he rewarded Ron with extra credit and good grades. There's more. Fred, George, surely you saw how often he argued with Hermione. Remus and Tonks thinks that Dumbledore didn't want Hermione to be my friend. That her influence would put me down a different path than he wanted. The troll in the bathroom, her Petrifaction, becoming Krum's target in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament – Hermione thinks these things were done deliberately to harm her. Hermione wouldn't have been in that bathroom with the troll had Ron not insulted her."

"Hermione's usually more right than she is wrong," Fred said.

"True," George said, "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with it, Harry."

"Definitely love," Fred said.

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"There is one concrete way to find out if you're right, Harry," Bill said, "I need to get in contact with Charlie. He has a communication mirror. I'd hate to do this Ron, but we need to know. I'm going to see if Charlie can go home and get some answers."

"You're not thinking what we think you're thinking, Bill," Fred said.

"Because if you're thinking what we think you're thinking," George said.

"Then we approve," Fred and George said in unison.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" Bill asked.

"Veritaserum," Fred and George said.

Harry looked from the twins to Bill. Bill sighed and nodded.

"Do it," Harry said. "We need to know if we can trust Ron."

"Better tell him to dose Ginny too," Fred said.

Bill nodded. "Probably a good idea. She fancies you, Harry. But I wouldn't be shocked if her fancy comes from years of training from Mum. She was obsessed with those Boy-Who-Lived books. And it was Mum who introduced her to them. Excuse me."

Bill stood and walked out of the room. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw a duffel-bag that didn't look like Fred or George's.

"I didn't know you favored the color pink," Harry said, as he pointed to the duffel bag.

"He caught us, Fred," George said.

"Can't get one past him," Fred said.

"You're not sharing a room with each other, are you?" Harry asked. "You Apparated into the hall, because you were in two different bedrooms at the time."

"Bingo," Fred said.

"Angelina's sharing this room with me," George said, "Fred's across the hall with Alicia and Katie."

"Both of them?" Harry asked Fred.

"You're not the only with more than one girl, Potter," Fred said, grinning.

"Wow," Harry said. "Is it serious?"

"Don't know yet," George said, "But it could be down the road."

"Love is confusing, mate," Fred said, "For all I know, my two ladies could dump me for each other."

Harry laughed; then he realized he wasn't joking. "Wow... I didn't know they liked each other like that."

"They do," George said, "But if my twin is lucky -"

"And I usually am," Fred said, "Then they'll decide they like me just as much. And if you're lucky -"

"- Your girls might find they love each other as much as you," George said.

Fred and George winked. Harry blushed, realizing exactly what he meant. Bill walked back into the room.

"Charlie has agreed to the plan," he said, "However, he said he might not be able to return to England until the week of Ginny's birthday. He'll ask his boss for time off in a few days."

"That's alright," Harry said, "I have no plans to see Ron nor Ginny in the near future, so there isn't a risk. How did Charlie react to this? Did you tell him?"

"I did," Bill said, "He was surprised, but he wants to know the truth as much as you do. Though he says he wouldn't be surprised if Mum was plotting with Dumbledore to lure you into getting close with our family, Harry."

"If it turns out this is all true," Harry said, "Know that I don't blame any of you. You're good friends."

"Aw, Fred," George said, "He does love us."

"We'll keep your secret from your girls, Harry," Fred said.

"We promise," Fred and George said.

"Gits," Harry said, grinning.

"If that is all," Bill said, "I need to do some planning for the wards around Crestview."

"That's all," Harry said, "Thanks, Bill.'

Bill nodded then walked out of the room.

"We need to go speak to Remus," Fred said, "George and I have been plotting a bit."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"We want to turn our pranks into weapons," George said, "To use them in the war when we go to battle."

"Kind of like what you did to Umbridge," Harry said, nodding.

"Kind of," Fred agreed.

"Only much deadlier," George said.

Fred and George laughed in fake-malevolence.

"You scare me," Harry said, "Good luck. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Harry," Fred and George said in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the coined 'Mistresses Tent' with her future sister-wives. It was decided that she would be rooming with Padma, so the two girls were currently in their sectioned-off bedroom,

"It is a good thing magic will keep all of this stuff in place when we want to move this tent," Padma said. "Since we'll be doing that tomorrow."

"You don't need to do that, you know," Hermione said.

"Think nothing of it," Padma said, "Daphne, Susan and I discussed this earlier. Even though we know you support having sister-wives, it definitely wasn't in your initial plans."

"Getting married this early wasn't in my initial plans, Padma," Hermione said.

"Obviously," Padma said, "And we also know this marriage for you is sort of fake right now. But – we also know you and Harry care for each other. You've decided to have a traditional wedding night with Harry, so we're giving you your privacy with him for that first night. It will be a bit awkward enough without anyone else in the room. Besides, we have to move the tent outside anyway. It is bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."

"I thought that was a Muggle superstition," Hermione said.

"It is one of the things wizards and witches share in common with Muggles," Padma said. "Besides, we need to celebrate one last night of bachelorhood. Technically it is a few more nights for myself, Susan and Daphne, but we'll share it with you."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Hermione said, sighing, "Well, since it seems I'm going to go through with my plans, I need to be prepared"

She walked out of the tent and made her way to the second floor, where she knew the makeshift Hospital Wing was located. When she arrived, she walked into the room and found Andromeda unpacking things near the Hospital Tent.

"Healer Tonks?" she asked.

Andromeda turned when she saw Hermione. "Hello, dear, how can I help you?"

"Harry said I should come to you if I needed help," Hermione said.

"Yes, dear," Andromeda said, "Your privacy will be ensured in here. All discussions inside this room have strict Healer-Patient confidentiality."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Do you – er – have any Contraceptive Draught?"

Andromeda smiled. "You're not the first to ask me that today. I have none at the moment, but I am in the process of brewing some. It will be done tomorrow, I expect. There should be enough to allow several of the witches here to have one serving, which is enough for four weeks, or twenty-eight days. Then I can make more for storage and emergency use in the future."

"Brilliant," Hermione said, "Thanks."

"I am well-aware of the romantic situation amongst the alliance," Andromeda said, "Whether it be contraception or pregnancy, or any other health issues, I am prepared for it all."

"Well, I know a couple friends of mine might have plans for babies in the near future," Hermione said, "But not me, not yet."

Andromeda smiled. "We'll be in Crestview for upwards of two years, dear. That is plenty of time to change your mind. You are sixteen?"

"Seventeen in September," Hermione said.

"And I believe you're getting married soon?" Andromeda asked.

"Two days," Hermione said, smiling.

"Do you plan to be sexually active?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione blushed, but she knew this was something Healers and doctors were required to ask when talking about contraception.

"Harry and I will have the standard wedding night," Hermione said, "But after that – well, I'll just say yes to be safe."

"Probably best," Andromeda said, "You'll be newlyweds, after all. These things usually happen. You've had the talk with your parents?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, "During menarche. My mother was very... descriptive. She works in health, so..."

"Understandable," Andromeda said, chuckling, "I was the same way with my daughter. I understand you like to learn, dear. Do you consider yourself good at Potions?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said. "I was one of the best in my class."

"A challenge, especially with the current Hogwarts Potions Master," Andromeda said, "I'm looking for an apprentice to help me brew Potions. How would you like the job? I'd be willing to teach you and work with you on the various Potions I'd be brewing as the Healer for the alliance."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Are you sure, ma'am?"

"I'm going to be the Potions Mistress here for you and your fellow students," Andromeda said, "I need the practice."

"I'd be honored, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Excellent," Andromeda said. "Since you're about to be a new bride, I think we can wait a few days before we begin. How does a week from today sound? Next Monday?"

"Sounds brilliant," Hermione said.

"Good," Andromeda said, "It will probably be three to four hours a day, so during the afternoon – at least until your tutoring begins, then I'll decide if you should continue. That will give you mornings and evenings, and weekends to spend with your husband."

Hermione smiled. "I can agree with that. I look forward to it."

"Me too," Andromeda said, "Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"You can pick up a flask of the Contraceptive Draught tomorrow any time in the afternoon," Andromeda said. "I would take it tomorrow as well, so it is running through your system already during your wedding night. It works better then. Then you need to keep note of when to take it each month. Every four weeks."

"Alright," Hermione said, "I'll be here. Thanks."

Hermione turned and left the room. She liked Healer Tonks; she reminded her of her own mother and was a lot less strict than Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't wait to start her apprentice work with Andromeda. It sounded very exciting!

* * *

**Decided to end it there.**

**Next chapter: Hermione, her future sister-wives, and a few other girls have a girl's night out in the Mistress' Tent the evening before Hermione and Harry's wedding. Two chapters until that wedding.**


	20. CH19: Ladies Night

**Chapter 19  
Ladies Night  
**

**Warning: Discussion of Fem-Slash and past incest between sisters, and other Mature Topics. Some Hermione/Krum relationship bashing.**

_July 30__th__, 1996  
_

The following morning, Harry woke after a wonderful night's sleep. His new bed was absolutely comfortable, though he had to privately admit that it was a bit large for him to spend the nights alone. He found he was actually looking forward to having one or more of the girls snuggling up to him in the near future while they slept. One more night, he realized. Tomorrow evening, he would be spending his first night with Hermione, his best friend and soon-to-be wife. He felt his face go warm at the thought of what else he and Hermione would be doing in the bed tomorrow evening.

Deciding not to think about it too much just yet, he pulled back the curtains around the bed, then sat up. He could hear the sound of feminine giggling inside the tent across the room.

"Good morning, girls," Harry said.

"Morning, Harry," four voices came in unison.

"Don't come in, we're getting dressed!" Hermione said.

"Don't come out, so am I!" Harry said, with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, when he heard more laughing, then stood and collected an outfit from his dresser and closet. He remembered today was Neville's birthday, and knew there would likely be at least some kind of meal and small celebration for the occasion, so he decided to put on something nice.

"Can we come out?" Hermione asked, a few minutes later as Harry was tying his shoes.

"Yes, dear," Harry said.

He smiled as the four girls emerged from the tent.

"So... tell us," Padma said, "How is the bed?"

"I had a wonderful night's sleep," Harry said, "It is very comfortable. But I thought you knew that – you were certainly hogging it yesterday."

"We were just testing it out," Susan said.

"Yeah," Padma said, "After all, we are going to be sleeping in it too, occasionally."

"And doing so much more," Daphne said, grinning. "If you know what I mean."

"Yes, Daphne," Hermione said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "We know what you mean. Ignore her, she's been talking about it since we woke up."

"Get used to it," Daphne said, "We'll be talking about it tonight too."

"Tonight?" Harry asked.

"Not you," Daphne said. "We girls will be outside in the tent celebrating Hermione's last night as an unmarried girl."

"I think we should invite the other girls," Padma said, "Neville's betrothed and your sister."

"Not my sister," Daphne said, "She doesn't need to hear some of the conversation we'll be having. Besides, someone needs to watch the baby Veela, especially if we want to keep you-know-what from her until tomorrow."

"Is that a good idea?" Hermione asked."Won't it be worse if it is a surprise?"

"It'll be fine," Daphne said. "I'm sure her parents will tell her tomorrow before it takes place. I mean, she'll be sure to notice the decorations are unusual for just a birthday party."

"Decorations?" Harry asked.

"Don't know more than that," Daphne said, "Tonks is in charge of it."

Harry groaned. "I should have known. By the way, do we know who is in charge of – you know – leading the ceremony?"

"My Auntie," Susan said, "She knows what to do, and she's qualified for it. She'll be in charge of leading all the weddings. By the way, have you used the bath in the bathroom yet, Harry? I'm curious as to how it feels."

"No, I took a shower last night," Harry said, "I want to wait until Hermione and I can use it for the first time tomorrow. More... romantic, I guess?"

"Aw, so many firsts tomorrow," Daphne said, "How exciting."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled at her reaction, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Harry smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

"Better get your fill of Hermione today, Harry," Padma said, "Because starting tonight, you won't see her until she walks down the aisle tomorrow."

"Fair bargain," Daphne said, "Considering we probably won't see either of you for a couple days after."

Hermione groaned as she backed away from Harry's lips. "Okay, new rule. No talking, hinting about or joking about _that _until tonight or I ban it from tonight's list of topics."

"Fine," Daphne said, "But you'll regret it, Granger."

"Play nice, girls," Harry said, "We should go downstairs."  
**  
**The girls agreed, and the five teens made their way through the house and downstairs. When they arrived at the kitchen, they were met by an assault of wonderful and delicious smells. Remus, Bill, Andromeda Tonks, Pierre Delacour, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Ted Tonks were sitting at the table. Dora Tonks, Hannah Abbot, Fleur and Apolline Delacour, and Kreacher were cooking food.

"Hello Harry, girls," Tonks said, "We're having a simple breakfast for now – there's a buffet line on the table over there. Then were going to have a nice dinner celebration for Neville's birthday tonight. We were going to have a lunch celebration instead, but Hannah informs me that she and Neville's betrothed are treating him to a picnic this afternoon."

"That sounds fun," Hermione said, "Is the birthday boy awake?"

"He's with Luna and Parvati in the event room," Hannah said.

"We're almost done here, Hannah if you want to join them," Tonks said, "Thanks for the help."

Hannah smiled and walked over to the buffet table to dish her out some food. Hermione and the other three girls did the same.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll join you in a little bit," Harry said. "I'm going to stay in here for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded. Harry waited while Hermione and the other girls filled their plates and walked out of the kitchen. Then he looked at Kreacher.

"Kreacher?" Harry said.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher replied.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said, "You're able to pop back and forth between England and here, yes?"

"Yes, Mas – Harry," Kreacher said.

"Could you do so every morning and collect a Daily Prophet and bring it back here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kreacher said.

"Please go and retrieve one now," Harry said. "Do not visit anyone else. Do not speak to anyone else. Come back here straight away once you pick up a newspaper. Do not steal one. Use money from the Black Vault to buy them."

"Yes, Harry," Kreacher said; before he vanished with a snap of his fingers.

By the time Harry filled a plate with food, Kreacher had returned with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said, "I want the newest issue here in the kitchen every morning. You may go back to doing what you were doing."

Kreacher bowed then walked away. '

"You're very good with him, Harry," Pierre Delacour said.

"No, what I am is careful," Harry said, as he walked over to an empty chair at the kitchen table and sat down with his plate of food and the newspaper. "He's had a history of betrayal. We can't afford that here, but I can't let him go anywhere else. He is quite useful, as is evident with him delivering the newspaper."

"Very true," Remus said. "I know there are some here who don't like him being around. But I think we'll find that we need him more than we won't."

"I wish you luck with him," Andromeda said, "I told him I've been welcomed back into the Black family, but he doesn't believe me. I don't think it is his fault as much as it is Aunt Walburga's portrait. Either way, he won't listen to me at all."

"Would he listen to the new Lady Black?" Harry asked. "Daphne's taking that honor."

"Once she is officially entitled, I think he might," Andromeda said, nodding.

Harry nodded and unfolded the newspaper so the front page was visible. The headline read:

**DARK LORD, DEATH EATERS ATTACK FIVE LOCATIONS;  
HARRY POTTER'S HOME, A TARGET; 6 DEAD, INCLUDING **

**3 MUGGLES. CHOSEN ONE 'SAFE AND UNHARMED'.**

"Oh, bollocks," Harry muttered.

"Bad news?" Remus asked.

Harry slapped the newspaper down on the table so everyone could see the headline. Remus pulled it over to him and started silently reading through the article. Then he spoke aloud when he found something worth reading.

"Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had this to say about Harry Potter's rumored abduction," Remus read, "'Harry Potter is safe and unharmed, and staying with some dear and trusted friends.'"

"Well, he's not lying," Harry said.

"'He has suffered yet another tragedy in his short life,'" Remus continued, "'With the unfortunate deaths of his Aunt Petunia and her husband and son. Petunia was the dear sister of Harry's mother, Lily Potter, and I am sure they have happily reunited in the next great adventure. I ask you to keep Harry in your thoughts at this difficult time, and rest assured that Harry will be at Hogwarts for his sixth year of education.'"

"And there's the lies," Harry said, "My Aunt would definitely not be happy while reuniting with my mother in the next great adventure. And I will definitely _not _be back at Hogwarts this year."

"He's playing damage control," Amelia said, "His quote will keep the public from panicking. He can't exactly say 'I don't know where Harry is'."

"What is in it for him?" Pierre asked. "If we're going the Dumbledore-is-a-Dark Lord route, what do we think?"

"Well, if I was Albus," Kingsley said, "I would send remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix out to search for Harry."

"By now I am sure they realize at least some of us are unaccounted for," Amelia said. "Kingsley and I both sent resignation letters out yesterday."

"I sent one a few days ago," Tonks said, as she walked over to the table and sat down beside Remus.

"I sent one yesterday," Andromeda said.

"Albus will also likely realize that Hermione, her parents, and Susan, Neville and Luna are out of the country as well. I basically told him that Hermione, Neville and Luna were with me."

"And he would know that Susan is with me," Amelia said.

"Mum has probably discovered that me, Fred and George are nowhere to be found," Bill said.

"Which means that Ron and Ginny probably know that me and Hermione are gone," Harry said.

"Well, maybe you," Amelia said, "But from what I heard at the Will Reading, they think that Hermione and her parents are on holiday in Paris, and she will return in time to go back to Hogwarts, and maybe spend time at the Burrow. So unless they hear different from Albus, that is what they believe."

"Why do they think that?" Harry asked.

Tonks raised her hand. "A few days ago, I sent them a letter posing as Hermione announcing it. If I change my hand to look like someone else's, I can usually adopt their handwriting style."

Harry chuckled. "Very nice."

"By September," Remus said, "They'll realize that Hermione and several other students are not attending Hogwarts this year. Hopefully Albus won't figure that out until then either."

"Well, if I'm going to do anything today, I need to start now," Bill said, "Along with those volunteers who are knowledgeable in ward building, I will be building a few Wardstones and placing them around Crestview. That will only be the start of the process of building wards that will take a good few days or so. But hopefully in a few days, we will have some powerful wards and protective enchantments around the area. After all, it is better to have them and not need them, than the other way around. Then there's the initial start of the blueprints for the houses..."

"You don't have to do the blueprints just yet, Bill," Remus said, "I know that crafting Wardstones is pretty exhausting work. I'll ask everyone to make lists of what they want in the houses – how many bedrooms, what other rooms, et cetera – and we can work on the blueprints later."

"Alright," Bill said. "Thanks."

He stood and took his plate over to the sink, then pecked Fleur on the lips, and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go in with the girls," Harry said, "You can keep the newspaper, by the way. If there is anything else interesting, just let me know."

"'Interesting' would be... anything about you?" Remus asked, with a wry smile.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Well, there is a rumor about you no longer being the most eligible wizard in Great Britain anymore," Tonks said, grinning.

"Funny," Harry said, as he stood up with his plate, "I heard you're responsible for the decorations tomorrow. Don't overdo it."

"You know me," Tonks said.

"Exactly!" Harry said.

Tonks and the others laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. 

* * *

That evening, the 'Mistresses Tent' had been moved outside the Manor – close enough to the house, but nowhere near the area where the wedding would be taking place the following day. Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Padma were in the tent's sitting room, along with Parvati, Hannah, Luna, Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

They had just finished up having a small birthday celebration for Neville, with the rest of the Crestview Alliance. Only Neville's three Betrothed had given gifts to Neville, but that was the way he wanted it. It would be the same way for the wedding tomorrow – everyone knew that Harry didn't like receiving too many gifts or having a big celebration.

"So how was the picnic earlier today with Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Nice way to take the focus off of you for a while, Hermione," Daphne said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It went very well," Parvati said, "We knew about the party tonight, of course, so it was just simple sandwiches for the picnic. But, we talked about wedding plans, and we decided on a joint wedding."

"Brilliant!" Padma said, "And the date...?"

"Well, that's the thing," Hannah said, "We know you are having a joint wedding this Saturday, and we wondered if we could have a double joint wedding?"

Hermione winced as there were a few squeals from Padma and Susan.

"Of course!" Susan said, "We were actually discussing that yesterday."

"Well, we figured it would be easier that way," Parvati said, "Otherwise it will get repetitive after a while."

"We can discuss it on Thursday," Daphne said, "I doubt we will hear much from Hermione and Harry that day anyway. Tonight is for Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed this was a joint party to celebrate the last days of _our_ bachelorhood and not just mine."

"We have a few more days to celebrate that," Daphne said. "You only have a few hours, so why shouldn't much of the focus be on you?"

"Are you going to keep your surname, or take Harry's?" Parvati asked.

"Harry's," Hermione said.

"But you're the last of your name," Hannah said.

"I'm not part of a House," Hermione said, "Other than royalty, Houses and Lords and Ladies haven't been common in the Muggle world in hundreds of years. So we're usually not worried about that."

"I thought you were just marrying for Emancipation," Luna said.

"Well," Hermione said, "I don't know yet, Luna. It is for now, but down the line we might decide it will be permanent. After all, like I told him, there is nobody else I can see myself marrying."

"Not Ron then?" Parvati asked, "The way you two were arguing during the Yule Ball, it certainly sounded as if you were trying to make him ask you out."

"Back then that might have been true," Hermione said, "But not anymore. For me, as far as I can see it is Harry. I mean, if it wasn't, I certainly wouldn't be open to snogging him or... anything else."

"Aha," Angelina said, "So you are having that traditional wedding night?"

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling.

"Do you love him?" Luna asked.

Hermione blushed – Luna always asked the hard questions. "I think so. I've loved him as a friend for a long time. I've fancied him for nearly as long."

"Not surprising," Daphne snorted; she shook her head when everyone looked at her, "Oh come on, show of hands, who hasn't fancied Harry at one point?"

Nobody raised their hand. Everyone laughed.

"I have to ask," Parvati said, "If so many girls fancied him, how come he had to ask me at the very last minute for a date to the Yule Ball?"

There was an eerie and uncomfortable silence in the tent for nearly half-a-minute as everyone thought of that.

"That's a very good question," Daphne said.

"I suppose everyone wanted _him _to ask them," Hermione said. "And the one person he did ask before you, Parvati – Cho Chang – was already taken. He's absolutely shy, I'll say that for him. And – er – sort of, okay, very clueless about girls."

"What boys aren't?" Alicia asked.

"When he first found out he was betrothed to three girls," Hermione said, "The poor boy didn't know what to do. He basically told me he'd marry me because I could help him when it came to girls."

"How does he feel about it now?" Hannah asked. "Getting married to four girls?"

"He seems okay with it," Hermione said, smiling as she looked at her future sister-wives, "The more he spends time with us, the more I can see him supporting it."

"And it might be five girls," Daphne said, "It seems that Gabrielle Delacour is going to be another one. Remember when he saved her in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament? She's a Veela, and there's this whole life-debt and life-mate thing."

"That's going to be rather awkward," Katie said, "Veela aren't exactly polygamous beings."

"She's a young one," Luna said, "She'll learn to share. She might even want you to join her."

Hermione had unfortunately chosen that time to take a drink from her bottle of butterbeer, and she choked on it.

"Join?!" she asked. "I – that – I'm not sure -"

"What Hermione's trying to say is that is something we'll discuss in private," Daphne said, grinning.

Hermione cleared her throat. She knew what Luna was implying, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Could she really do _that _with one of her future sister-wives?

"So, Hermione," Daphne said, "What do Muggles do during celebrations like this?"

"I've never been to a celebration like this," Hermione said.

"Surely you've read about them or something?" Parvati asked.

Hermione blushed. She had done so in the past. But she wasn't about to tell them about the tradition of male strippers. She then realized there was one thing.

"Well, there is sort of a get-to-know-you game," Hermione said, "There are two versions of it. One is called 'Have you ever?' and the other is called 'Would you ever?' It usually is a drinking game with alcohol, but obviously this isn't an alcoholic party. So we can do it with butterbeer. We can play both versions I guess. Basically what you do is think up something kind of crazy and ask the group if they would do or have ever done that. However, there's a catch: for the 'have you ever', it has to be something you have done before. If their answer is positive, they take a drink, then explain."

"Katie, Alicia and I played that before," Angelina said, "I'm for it."

The other girls all agreed.

"Okay, so we will each ask both a 'have you ever' and 'would you ever', then move on to the next person," Hermione said.

"What kind of questions?" Susan asked.

"Anything," Angelina asked, "Yes it can be sexual but it doesn't have to be."

"Okay, you go first, Hermione," Daphne said.

"Oh Merlin, okay," Hermione said. "Have you ever gone into the Forbidden Forest, not counting Care of Magical Creatures class?"

Hermione drank, as did Luna and Daphne. Hermione then explained her detention in the forest with Harry, Neville, Draco and Hagrid.

"Wait a minute," Daphne said, "The forest is supposed to be Forbidden, and a _Professor _sent you out there for a detention... in your first year?"

Hermione nodded.

Daphne snorted. "Has anyone besides me only recently realized how dangerous our school is? I'm so glad we're not going to be there during wartime. It is basically a danger magnet!"

"So when did you go into the Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Last year," Daphne said, "Me and a few Slytherins did it on a dare. It isn't so scary in the daytime."

"I went into the Forest all the time," Luna said, "The Thestrals are lonely out there, so I visited them from time to time. The babies are cute."

"And the other question, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"Would you ever go skinny dipping?" Hermione asked, "Swimming naked in the lake or ocean."

Hermione and most of the girls drank. Then they laughed.

"Okay my turn – _have _you ever gone skinny dipping?" Daphne asked.

Daphne, Hermione, Katie and Alicia drank.

"Nude beaches in France when my family visited a couple years ago," Daphne said.

"Same," Hermione said, and Katie and Alicia nodded in agreement.

"There are nude beaches in France that allow teenagers so young?" Parvati asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, "Doesn't make it any less awkward though for your first time at one. Especially when your father is there. Okay, next question."

"Would you ever go skinny dipping with your man?" Daphne asked.

Daphne, Hermione and half the girls drank. Hermione was surprised to see that all three of her future-wives agreed.

"Is it just because it is Harry?" she asked.

Daphne laughed and nodded, as did Padma and Susan.

"My turn, I guess," Susan said, "You don't need to name names for this one if you don't want. Have you ever regretted kissing someone?"

Susan and Hermione drank.

"I kissed Viktor Krum after our Yule Ball date," Hermione said, "But... I think I'd have liked my first kiss to be with Harry."

"Would you ever spend the day in your own home naked if it was just you and your loved ones?" Susan asked.

Susan and all the girls drank, though some like Hermione hesitated slightly.

"It is odd to think about," Hermione said, "I've been to nude beaches, and I'd be okay with skinny dipping, but doing so for a period of time in my own home would seem okay, but it is odd to think about. I'd do it though."

Several girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay so there seems to be a pattern in our questions so far, because I have a similar one," Padma said. "Have you – or if you haven't – would you ever sunbathe naked outside? First, if you have..."

Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Parvati, Katie and Alicia, and surprisingly Luna, drank. Then all the others did for the latter question.

"Okay, I understand doing so at nude beaches," Hermione said, "But you haven't been to one have you, Padma, Parvati?"

"We've done so several times in the backyard of our house," Padma said.

"It might sound weird, since we're – you know – darker-skinned," Parvati said, "But we just do it to relax."

"Are your parents okay with it?" Hermione asked, "I know they're traditional and..."

"Old-fashioned?" Padma suggested. "You might be surprised to know that our mother discussed it with us, and we got into it. It is very relaxing."

"Though Daddy never goes near the backyard during that time," Parvati said, giggling.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Hermione said, "It is awkward enough at nude beaches."

She blushed when several girls laughed.

"Have you ever been on a date you regret?" Parvati asked.

Parvati, Padma, Susan and Hannah drank.

"The Yule Ball?" Hermione asked Padma and Parvati.

Parvati blushed and nodded.

"Harry knows how bad it was," Hermione said.

"I told her what he said when he found out it was me he was betrothed to," Padma said.

Parvati laughed. "I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way. At least I had some fun with him that night. Padma, on the other hand..."

"Ron was such a git that night," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Just because I was with Viktor."

"So you don't regret that date?" Padma asked.

"I regret kissing him," Hermione said, "And sure, I do wish I would have waited before accepting his invitation so fast, just in case others asked me. But I can't say I regret the date. I had a good time."

And the questions went on – some were basic and obvious, while some were embarrassing. But everyone of the girls had to go through two bottles of butterbeer. Then finally, it was Katie's turn.

"No names for this one," Katie said, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Katie, Alicia, Padma, Parvati and surprisingly Luna drank.

"For those who haven't," Katie said, "Would you kiss a girl?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and drank from her bottle. Then Susan, Hannah and Daphne drank. Hermione hesitated and looked at her bottle, then she drank.

"I'm sure Harry would be thrilled to know his sister-wives would kiss another girl," Parvati said, chuckling.

"What about Neville?" Padma asked.

"It would be funny to see his reaction," Parvati said, "He is so absolutely shy."

"Yeah but they say the shy ones are the best lovers," Angelina said.

"I guess Hermione will find out tomorrow," Daphne said.

"And I will tell you nothing," Hermione said, "So you'll have to wait and wonder for a few more days."

"Cheers to that!" Daphne said, grinning.

"Okay, I have a serious question," Angelina said, "Healer Tonks is a midwife and she said it is natural for couples to want babies during wartime. We could be here for two years. If we are here for two years, who here could see themselves being a mother by the time they go back to Great Britain?"

The room went very quiet. Then Susan, Padma, Parvati, Luna and Hannah slowly raised their hands. Hermione did after a few moments of hesitation. It had been in the back of her mind.

"I don't want to be pregnant in the next few weeks," Susan said, "But I wouldn't be unhappy if I was pregnant at Christmas."

Padma, Parvati, and Hannah nodded in agreement, though they didn't seem as eager to be pregnant by Christmas. Then everyone looked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "As Angelina said, we may be here for two years. That is a long time. I just... don't know yet. I mean... if I'm a mother or pregnant, Harry is _not _going to want me to go to war by his side... and I am always by his side through stuff like that. So... it is hard to say..."

"Exactly how I feel," Daphne said, "I want help him win the war with my wand, not with words of hope while I stay behind."

"What about you, Luna?" Susan asked.

"Line Continuance Option," Luna said, "Definitely not right away, but I wouldn't be sad if my present to Neville next year was telling him I'm having his child."

There were several "aww"s.

"What about you Angelina?" Hermione asked. "You're the one that asked. Do you see yourself being a mother before we return?"

"I see myself being a mother," Angelina said, then inhaled and exhaled, "in seven to eight months."

Several of the girls gasped. Katie and Alicia hugged her.

"You're pregnant?" Katie asked; Angelina nodded. "Does George know?"

Angelina shook her head. "I just discovered it today – I noticed symptoms recently, but until today I kept hesitating to find out. I met with Healer Tonks, and she brewed a Pregnancy Test Potion. I took it today, and it confirmed it. I thought about telling him tomorrow, but – I don't want to interfere in your day, Hermione."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, "He needs to know as soon as possible – if not tonight, then tomorrow."

Angelina nodded; she looked understandably nervous, but she also looked happy with the idea. She then smiled when the girls congratulated her.

Over the next hour, the party continued with talk of weddings – both Hermione's, and the joint wedding.

"So which of you girls are going to be the First Wives of your groups?" Alicia asked.

Hannah raised her hand. "Luna and Parvati are both taking the Line Continuation Option, but I'm not, since my older brother will be responsible for that. As the future Lady Longbottom, it is expected of me."

"Hermione is ours," Daphne said, "Though she's still trying to deny it."

"I am not," Hermione said, "It just seems like it could create problems. How many Muggleborns have been involved in stuff like this, and how many are First Wives?"

"You're correct in the rarity," Daphne said, "But you're Harry's best friend, and everyone knows that. True, there may be several purebloods, the pigheaded ones, who might not like the thought of a Muggleborn being a First Wife, but I know that means very little to you."

Hermione nodded. "You're right."

"And if those pigheaded types do try to give you grief about it," Daphne said, "We'll kick their arse."

Susan and Padma agreed.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. So what does the process for First Wife require when it comes to the sister-wives? Will it be done at the joint wedding?"

"Unlikely," Padma said, "The process is a bit intimate."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"You seal the bond with a kiss," Padma said, grinning. "As in 'you may kiss the bride'."

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Oh... I see," she said, in a small voice. "Er... why though?"

"Because the first person who created the ritual was likely a male and a pervert who liked to see his wives kissing?" Daphne said, then shrugged, "Nobody really knows, exactly. More or less, it just creates a more personal connection between the sister-wives and the first wife."

"I think I can understand that," Hermione said.

However, the thought of her kissing one of her sister-wives felt odd. Was it because that was how she was raised? Her family had never been homophobic, per say, but ever since the birds and the bees talk with her mother, after menarche – in the Granger household, such discussion was strictly talking about how she would act around a boy she liked. Strictly heterosexual.

These thoughts lingered even after the party, when the girls had all gone to bed. Hermione was laying in her bed, finding it difficult to sleep. Most of the other girls had returned to into the Manor, so only her and her future sister-wives were in the tent.

"Having trouble falling asleep, Hermione?" Padma asked from her own bed a few feet away.

"A bit," Hermione said. "I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

"I'm sure Harry feels the same," Padma said. "How can I help? I know when I talk it usually puts my sister to sleep."

Hermione laughed. "Do you share a room at home?"

"We have our own rooms," Padma said, "But we do sleep together occasionally. We always used to sleep in the same bed when we were younger, just cause we shared everything. Even though we had two beds even then. So sometimes we like to keep that tradition. You know how I said I've kissed a girl, right?"

"Are you saying it was your sister?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Padma said, "Summer before third year, we started talking about – you know – what if we had some dates with boys. And I started getting nervous about how I would kiss them. So she offered to practice with me. I wasn't her first."

"Lavender," Hermione said.

"Yep," Padma said, "They're off-and-on girlfriends. But I'm sure you've never seen them kiss."

"No," Hermione said.

"They were very secretive about it at school," Padma said, "I didn't know until that summer we practiced kissing. I realized she was pretty good at it, and she told me and Lavender kissed quite a bit. Parvati might deny it, but she'd be very open if her sister-wives wanted to – you know – have some girl lovin'."

"Would you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Padma said, "Especially if it pleased Harry. I'd be open to threesomes with him and one of the girls."

"Including me?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you wanted to," Padma said.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Ah, I see," Padma said, "It isn't wedding jitters keeping you up, is it? You're still a little freaked out after the talk of the First Wife and sister-wives ritual, aren't you?"

"I guess," Hermione said. "I just never thought about – you know – romance between me and another girl. I have nothing against it, don't get me wrong. I don't know... maybe I'll just talk to Harry and see how he would feel about it. The First Wife ritual would be inevitable, of course. But after that..."

"You'd do it simply because it would please Harry?" Padma asked.

"Isn't that what you were implying earlier?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but I've kissed a girl before – true, it was my sister, but it counts," Padma said.

"I'm not going to do it because of pressure," Hermione said, "But if it – you know – turns him on..."

"He's a boy, Hermione," Padma said, "Of course it would turn him on!"

Hermione chuckled. "Point. I don't know... the ritual will be my test run. I'll just leave it at that."

"Perfectly understandable," Padma said.

"Though the idea of doing it because of a ritual is completely barbaric," Hermione said.

"As is many things in wizarding society," Padma said. "I'm a pureblood and I'm disgusted by – as Daphne liked to phrase it – the pigheaded pureblood ideals. But that is something we can remedy in the future, after this damned war is over. That is what the return of the Great Alliance would be able to do, stop the barbarism of the wizarding world."

"But first," Hermione said, "We need to win the war."

"Exactly," Padma said, "Until then, you might find that the term 'barbaric' is going to be your favorite word."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Padma. I needed that. I think I can go to sleep now."

"What's a sister-wife for?" Padma said, "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," Hermione said.

She sighed deeply and relaxed in her bed. With thoughts of Harry and their wedding tomorrow, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**The scene between Hermione and Padma was almost not in this chapter, instead it would have been a deleted scene. But it was added recently during the Editing stage, because I needed a nice ending for the chapter.**

**Neville's birthday picnic and small celebration will likely be a deleted scene. I am so not good at writing birthday parties that aren't boring and repetitive, and didn't want it in the story since it had no real meaning in the storyline.**

**Next chapter: Harry talks to Fleur and Gabrielle, Hermione gets a welcome surprise, and then it is time for their wedding!**

**Note: Yes, some nude beaches do allow teens and even as young as children! So a thirteen year old Hermione – while it would be awkward at first for her, and probably her father – would be acceptable.**


	21. CH20: Harry and Hermione's Wedding

**Chapter 20  
Harry and Hermione's Wedding**

**Author's Note: If you read my story Bonds of Time II: Fighting Fate, you may recognize some parts of this chapter. I shamelessly borrow from my own story, though parts are also from the genius mind of Anne B. Walsh (FFN Name: whydoyouneedtoknow) who has given me permission to use some of her work.**

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1996 – 6 Hours Until Wedding  
_  
The morning of Harry's sixteenth birthday – and his and Hermione's wedding – he woke up after hearing a voice outside the curtains of his bed. He soon realized it was Fleur; or rather he hoped it was. It was too early to deal with Gabrielle.

"Whozair?" he muttered.

"It is Fleur," Fleur said, "Are you awake?"

"I suppose," Harry said; then his mind snapped into motion; Fleur Delacour was in his bedroom. "Fleur! I'm not dressed yet."

"Are you in sleepwear or naked?" Fleur asked.

"Pyjamas," Harry said.

He thought it was much too early to feel his cheeks go warm just yet. He jumped when the curtains opened. He pulled up the blankets when he saw Fleur.

"Oh good," Fleur said, "Because I 'ad 'oped you liked breakfast in bed?"

She motioned to a tray floating in mid air with a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice on it.

"Oh thanks," Harry said; he sat up and Fleur set the tray in his lap, "Er... I would have gone downstairs, you know."

"No," Fleur said, "Hermione is eating downstairs wiz your future sister-wives, zen she will be in her tent until ze wedding."

"Oh," Harry said, "So you also support the idea that I can't see her before the wedding..."

"Oui!" Fleur said, "It is so romantic."

"Er... yeah," Harry said, "Why didn't any of my other future brides bring it up?"

"Well, zey didn't want to give Hermione any desire to ask how you are today," Fleur said.

"Oh," Harry said, "Er... Fleur? Does your sister know what is going on today?"

Fleur frowned. "She does. Me, Maman and Papa told her just zis morning. She – well – she was a bit upset. We told her you are going to 'ave multiple wives, but she didn't believe me."

"She thinks I'm just marrying Hermione," Harry said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Oui," Fleur said.

"What should I say?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to marry her?" Fleur asked.

Harry sighed. "I want her to be happy. If I am her life-mate, then... yes, I guess I do."

"When?" Fleur asked.

"Would it be better for her to marry me soon?" Harry asked, "Like this week?"

Fleur nodded.

"My brides knew it was inevitable," Harry said, "So... Saturday when I have my joint wedding to my betrothed."

Fleur smiled. "Merci, Harry. Should I go get 'er now?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, "No better time since I expect I'll be busy for the rest of the day."

Fleur nodded, then walked out of the room. Harry sighed and stared at his breakfast. He was so glad that nobody decided to make a smiley face out of it. He was already nervous about his wedding today, and now he was going to have to speak to Gabrielle. A minute later, Gabrielle peered her head into the room.

"Come in, Gabrielle," Harry said.

Gabrielle slowly walked into the room and over to Harry's bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, obvious signs that she had been crying. But even though she was upset, and showed signs of crying, Harry was amazed that she could still look so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to be upset," Harry said, "When I realized how you felt about me – well -"

"You were afraid I would be jealous," Gabrielle said, "Is it because I am partially a Veela?"

"Kind of," Harry said, "I know Veela are rather possessive about their mates. How many Veela are in polygamous relationships?"

Gabrielle frowned. "I can see your point. So... Fleur and Maman and Papa were being honest when they said you will have more than one wife?

"I am marrying Hermione today," Harry said, "And I have plans to marry my three betrothed on Saturday. I was under the impression that Veela were good lie-detectors."

"We are... but I haven't grown into all of my abilities just yet," Gabrielle said.

"No, but you have grown!" Harry said, chuckling, "I thought you were eight or nine when I first met you."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "So did everyone. Does my age bother you?"

"A bit," Harry said, "But your parents told me to ignore that issue. And I promise to do my best."

"I know," Gabrielle said, "Would it make you feel better to know my Maman was my age when she first started a sexual relationship with Papa?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That would explain why she is okay with it."

"Oui," Gabrielle said, "Veela – even quarter like me – are not entirely human. Most humans might feel weird when it comes to sex with those my age. But to us, it is normal. I'm a virgin, but because of my abilities, you would think I am an expert."

Harry blushed. "I see. Gabrielle, how would you feel to be my fourth bride in a joint wedding this Saturday?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Gabrielle asked.

"I am," Harry said, "But only if you would be okay with having multiple sister-wives."

"Harry I consider you my Life-mate," Gabrielle said, "If it wasn't okay with me, I'd be in a lot of trouble. So yes, I will marry you this Saturday."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "Will you be okay attending my wedding today?"

"Oui," Gabrielle said, "It will be good practice when I have to act around my sister-wives when they are romantic with you. Um, Harry, I need to ask. Are you having a traditional wedding night with Hermione tonight?"

"Very likely," Harry said, blushing; he was doing his best not to think of it.

Gabrielle nodded. "Don't be offended if I don't see you tomorrow. I have to train my Veela senses to – er – ignore the pheromones. It will take a lot of meditating. But if successful, future love-making between you and your brides won't affect me."

"What would happen if it did?" Harry asked.

"I would either attack the other girls," Gabrielle said, "Or jump you and make love to you on the spot, no matter where we are – even if we are in a middle of a crowd. Or both."

"Would you harm the other girls?" Harry asked.

"Not by choice," Gabrielle said, "Since I am not a fully mature adult Veela, the wild animal in me will not come out yet. But I am learning to summon fire in my hands to throw it at people. So yes, I could harm them."

"So meditating and learning to calm yourself would be a good thing," Harry said, chuckling.

"Very," Gabrielle agreed. "Harry? Can I dance with you at the wedding reception?"

Harry did his best not to groan. He had completely forgotten that he would have to dance quite a bit in the near future – not just with his brides, but others.

"Yes," Harry said, "But I warn you now, I'm not a very good dancer."

"I think you'll be fine," Gabrielle said.

Harry doubted it but chose not to say that.

"I will leave you now and let you eat," Gabrielle said, "I know you are going to be busy today."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I look forward to being your wife," Gabrielle said. "But I will do my best to be happy for you and your bride today. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed both of his cheeks, then she turned and skipped out of the room. Harry inhaled and exhaled. That went so much better than he thought it would. He now felt slightly better about marrying her. But now he needed to focus on the present: today at three – just a few hours from now - he would be marrying Hermione. His best friend and girlfriend would his wife in a few short hours.

He inhaled and exhaled again, then began eating his breakfast. When he finished, he got up from the bed, and filled Hedwig's food and water bowl. Hedwig, who had been asleep, woke up and hooted softly.

"Good morning, Hedwig," he said, "Know what today is? My sixteenth birthday. And the day I marry my best friend."

Hedwig hooted and nibbled on his fingers when he pet her.

"Yeah... thanks," Harry said.

He then proceeded to change his clothes, and he dressed into something simple, since he would only be wearing it for a few hours before he changed into his wedding wear. When he finished, he caught an odd sight out the window. Or rather – he could barely see anything. The windows and the view outside appeared blurry.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said at the doorway, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Harry said, then turned to Remus, "I think Fred and George have given me a birthday prank. I can't see anything outside."

"No, that would be my doing," Remus said, smiling warmly, "Wouldn't want you to peek at Hermione or the decorations when Tonks, myself and others put them up. Don't worry, it will wear off in a few hours. I did the same thing to your father."

"How did he feel about it?" Harry asked.

"He vowed revenge," Remus said, chuckling.

"Well, at least you'll expect it," Harry said, grinning.

Remus winced. "You are definitely your father's son. He'll be watching you today. As will your mother. And Sirius. They'd be very happy for you."

"I know," Harry said.

"So Gabrielle is quite cheerful at the moment," Remus said, "I'm going to say you have something to do with it."

"She's going to be one of my four brides on Saturday," Harry said.

Remus smiled. "I think I should tell you – Neville and his three brides are getting married in the same ceremony on Saturday. They discussed it during their picnic yesterday, and Neville made his decision today to go through with it."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "Am I free to go downstairs yet? I need to ask Tonks something. I want her to walk me down the aisle."

"She'll be delighted," Remus said, smiling. "Hermione asked me to walk her down the aisle. I accepted in substitution for her parents. Yes, you may go downstairs. Hermione and your betrothed are back in their tent."

Harry smiled and followed Remus down to the bottom floor, and into the kitchen. He winced at the blurry windows.

"Ugh, I should stay away from windows," Harry said, "I feel like I have a hangover, and I didn't drink any alcohol."

"Just don't look directly at the windows," Remus said. "Dora, Harry wishes to speak to you privately."

"Of course, birthday boy!" Tonks said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and led Tonks out of the room, and into the empty sitting room.

"What can I do for you?" Tonks asked.

"Would you do the honor of walking me down the aisle today?" Harry asked.

Tonks gasped and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I would be honored!" Tonks said, "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Harry said.

"Of course I will," Tonks said.

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Are you going to let me dance with you at the reception?" Tonks asked.

"Er... can you dance?" Harry asked, "Cause I'm not a good dancer."

"Neither am I," Tonks said, "We can be horrible together. But we can always blame it on the champagne."

Harry laughed. "You can have my second dance then."

"I look forward to it," Tonks said, "I must be going now. So much to do – decorations and cooking! But you better stay inside, young man."

"I will just go find something to do then," Harry said.

And so he did; deciding to stay far away from any window.

* * *

_(15 Minutes Until Wedding)_

For what felt like the thousandth time that day, Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply. In just a few minutes, he would be standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Hermione to walk down the aisle. It had been nearly six hours since he had woken up, but it felt like the day had gone on for twenty-four hours already.

Earlier that day, he had spoken to Remus, Neville, Fred and George and asked if they would stand with him today. All four accepted, though Neville seemed quite surprised. Fred and George lamented that they hadn't been able to have a celebration the night before. Harry was relieved however. He was happy to have a quiet night. Any celebration hosted by Fred and George would have probably given him a hangover the following day.

Also, the previous evening, Harry had asked Kreacher to go to the Potter Family Vault and retrieve a jewelry box that Remus had described to him, and had been placed in the Vault shortly after James and Lily's deaths. And he also asked Kreacher if there was a Black family ring for a Lady. Kreacher had returned with the jewelry box, and with Remus' help, Harry had picked out four rings, knowing that more likely than not, he'd be married to Gabrielle soon as well. He thanked his foreknowledge now that he had. A distraught Kreacher also handed him another ring and said it was one of the traditional Black rings. Harry thanked the elf, and placed the ring in the jewelry box.

He was staring at his appearance in the mirror. His formal dress robes were colored silver and black, His hair refused to lay flat, even though he had worked at it for ten minutes. He finally had given up knowing that Hermione was used to it.

"Oh, don't you look handsome," Tonks said.

He turned and smiled when he saw Tonks standing in the doorway.

"You look nervous, kid," Tonks said, "What are you nervous about? Your vows?"

"Hermione and I agreed to go with the usual vows instead of a personal message," Harry said; this was perfectly true, he just left out that he and Hermione would exchange personal messages to each other later that evening when it was just the two of them.

"So that's a no," Tonks said, "Are you nervous about... what will happen in here tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to think about it until tonight."

"So that's a maybe," Tonks said. "You're not worried about a runaway bride, are you? Because I promise you, Hermione has extremely warm feet. How are yours?"

"Toasty," Harry said. "I guess I'm just nervous about marriage in general."

"Okay ignore the fact that she'll be your wife," Tonks said, "And the fact that after tonight, you'll be a lot more familiar with each other than you are now. Aside from those two, what will be different between the two of you than it is right now? You'll still spend as much time with her as you usually would. True, you'll get to share your bed with her more often than not, and you'll get to see her more often than not. But on a day-to-day basis, what will be different than it was a couple days ago?"

"Nothing, really," Harry said, "It will be similar to how I spent the majority of the last five years with her."

"Exactly," Tonks said, "Other than a few extra additions here and there, that is what marriage is. Spending your life with your best friend. That is what my parents said to me when I was little and asked them what marriage was."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Tonks said, "Do you want to stare at yourself in the mirror for a few more minutes? Or do you want to go walk down the aisle?"

Harry inhaled and exhaled. He nodded and followed her out of the room. It was nearly time.

* * *

_(10 Minutes Until Wedding)_

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror at the vanity table that had been brought into the tent earlier that day.

Getting ready for her wedding was actually far different to the day she had gotten ready for the Yule Ball a year and a half ago. For one, she didn't use any Potion to mess around with her hair. Harry liked how her hair usually looked, so she wasn't going to change the style. For another, to prepare for the Yule Ball, she had done it all herself. This time Daphne, Padma and Susan had been working tirelessly for the past couple of hours, helping her with her make-up and dress. While she wasn't wearing a traditional wedding dress, it still took a while to look perfect. Now her future sister-wives were getting themselves ready – they would be her bridesmaids.

Hermione jumped in her chair when she heard someone clear their throat. She sighed in relief when she saw Remus' reflection.

"It is only me, Hermione," Remus said, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Just a little," Hermione said, chuckling. "Is it time?"

"Ten minutes or so," Remus said. "I have a wedding gift for you I decided to give you early."

Hermione turned and looked at Remus. He smiled as he offered her a mirror. Hermione raised an eyebrow and took it in her hand.

Her parents were looking at her in the reflection.

"Mum? Daddy?" Hermione asked, "Oh, my gosh, hello!"

"Hi, baby," Richard said.

"Now, now, dear," Helen said, "Do not cry. You'll ruin that beautiful make-up."

"Everyone cries at their wedding," Hermione said, choking back tears, "I'm sure if I cry, they can do a quick fix."

"Stand up, sweetheart, and let us see you," Helen said.

Hermione stood, then handed the mirror to Remus. She then walked a few steps away. Her parents grinned and had watery eyes as they looked at her.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful," Helen said, "We did well picking out that dress."

"Beautiful as the day you were born, sweetheart," Richard said, "As beautiful as your mother on our wedding day."

Hermione smiled and walked back over to Remus, then took the mirror again. Remus bowed then stepped out of the tent.

"How is Australia?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Helen said, "We're going to begin a two-week cross-country tour next week before we decide where to live for the next couple of years."

"We'll keep the mirror handy," Richard said, "How is your location?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," Hermione said, "Couldn't have picked a better spot for the foreseeable future."

"Hermione, I need to ask," Richard said, "And I know I'm overstepping boundaries..."

"I'm having a traditional wedding night, Daddy," Hermione said. "And we'll be safe. Contraceptive Draughts can last a month with each dose."

"Okay, dear," Richard said, "I trust Harry to treat you right."

"I promise he will." Hermione said, "But... Daddy... we might be here for two years. That's a long time. I think I love him, Daddy. I have a good feeling this will be permanent. And... I guess what I'm trying to say is, while I won't say it is going to happen, don't be surprised if I am pregnant or a mother when we meet again face-to-face."

"We know how it is during wars, honey," Helen said, "And we know your young man has a destiny about him. We understand if you want to take that road. But... promise us you'll tell us the moment you find out if it does happen."

"I promise, Mum," Hermione said.

"Just know that I am too young to be a grandfather," Richard said.

"I am too young to be a mother at this moment," Hermione said, "But... I might think different in the next two years."

"We understand," Helen said. "I wish we could be there today."

"You are," Hermione said, sniffling.

"Ah, now we better go before we make you cry," Helen said, "You look beautiful, and you need to remain so for your new husband."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Thank you for doing this. It means so much to me. I love you, Mum, Daddy."

"I love you too," Helen said.

"I love you, sweetheart," Richard said.

Hermione blew them a kiss, and they vanished from the mirror.

"You can come back in Remus," Hermione said.

Remus walked back into the tent, a smile across his face.

"I know you had something to do with this," she said, as she handed him back the mirror, "So thank you."

"You're very welcome," Remus said. "Harry is about to make his way down the aisle, and your bridesmaids are ready as well. So... are you ready?"

Hermione turned back to the vanity and checked herself in the mirror to make sure her make-up hadn't been made blotchy from any tears. When she was happy with her appearance, she picked up the veil and headdress that was sitting on the vanity, then walked over to Remus.

"I'm ready," she said. "Thank you for doing this."

"It is my pleasure," Remus said. "Lily would love you, by the way. A brainy Muggleborn, just like her. If you had red hair and green eyes, I might have thought I was going mental."

Hermione laughed. Then she gulped when she heard an instruments playing.

"That's for Harry," Remus said, "Time to go."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, then nodded. It was time to do something she had dreamed of since she was fourteen years old. It was time to become Lady Hermione Potter.

* * *

As instruments played music by themselves, Harry walked down the white carpeted aisle, arm in arm with Tonks. Most of the Alliance – those who weren't in the wedding party - were sitting on either side of the aisle in chairs, that had been in the event room, which were now transfigured to look pearly white. Gabrielle was sitting with her family and Bill, looking quite calm, serene, and – Harry couldn't help but admit – looking beautiful even though it wasn't her wedding day yet.

When they reached the end of the aisle, where an arch had been placed, Tonks kissed Harry's cheek, winked and went to sit with her parents. Harry then went to stand near Amelia – who would be leading the ceremony – and she smiled in greeting. Then the bridesmaids – Daphne, Susan and Padma – walked down the aisle with Neville, Fred and George. Harry smiled as he looked at his betrothed. They had simple dresses on today, not wanting to outshine the bride, or their own wedding dresses which they would be wearing in a few days. They slowly made their way down the aisle, then moved to their spots to the left and right.

Then the instruments began to play a new song, and Harry realized it was the Muggle wedding familiar, Wedding March. Those seated in the chairs stood up and Harry saw glimpses of Hermione and Remus walking behind the guests. Then they appeared at the end of the aisle.

The first time Harry ever thought Hermione looked beautiful had been when she walked down the stairs before the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Today, she had far out-shined that moment. Even though she was currently wearing a veil, that covered her face, Harry thought she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. As Remus guided her down the aisle, Hermione only had eyes for Harry, and Harry couldn't help but look at her. When they reached the end of the aisle, Remus lifted the veil, and kissed Hermione's cheek. Hermione smiled and walked up to Harry, then stood beside him. As Remus took his place with the other groomsmen, and those at the chairs sat down, Harry and Hermione grasped hands.

"Hello, handsome," Hermione whispered.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Harry said.

Hermione chuckled and squeezed his hands.

"We're gathered here this afternoon to unite these two in holy and magical matrimony," Amelia said. "In the wizarding world, it is common for students of Hogwarts to meet their best friends before they even step off the Hogwarts Express. While Harry and Hermione weren't best friends at first sight, that title came to them over the next few months after a life-changing event. These two standing here today have been through so much together – it has been a wonderful journey. Today they begin another one.

"Whether it be tragedy or distance, their parents couldn't be here today. But I know they are here in spirit. I was honored to personally know James and Lily Potter, and more than through appearance in one and mannerisms in the other, I can see them again in Harry and Hermione. Though I have only officially known these two for a few days now, I can see that they are right for each other – whether it be as best friends or so much more.

"Harry and Hermione have agreed to take the traditional vows that witches and wizards have agreed upon for hundreds of years. But first, Lord Potter, you have three titles to your name. Do you wish to give the title of Lady to your bride – if so, which one of the three?"

"I give the surname of my birth, the title of Potter," Harry said.

"As you wear the ring of a Lord," Amelia said, "So should your bride with the ring of a Lady. Please present the ring now and say your vows. But only if you believe in the words you will speak."

Harry turned to Remus, who handed him the ring that Lily Potter had once worn. He turned back to Hermione and took one of her hands in his.

"Harry James Potter," Amelia said, "Do you give yourself to Hermione Jean Granger as her husband?"

"I, Harry James Potter, do on this, the thirty-first day of July, 1996, give myself as husband to Hermione Jean Granger," he said in a carrying voice. "I swear to love her as a husband should love his wife, and to name our children heirs to that which has honor to my name, including a father's love. I swear to support her with my gold and my bronze, to fly by her side in clear skies and in fog, to remain with her always in good times and in bad, until death does part us, though that shall not be for long. As a token of this oath do I offer her this ring, that was once my mother's and is now hers, and I shall name her my Lady."

Hermione smiled and accepted the ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Amelia said, "Do you give yourself to Harry James Potter as his wife?"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do on this, the thirty-first day of July, 1996, give myself as wife to Harry James Potter, " Hermione said, "I swear to love him and only him as a wife should love her husband, and to bear our children and raise them better than I was raised, to raise the child he has taken guardianship over, and to love each like only a mother can. I accept his support of gold and bronze, and wish to return the same, and to fly by his side in clear skies, and in fog, to remain with him always in good times and in bad, until death does part us, though that shall not be for long. As a token of this oath do I accept this ring and the title of his Lady."

Harry and Hermione took their wands from their pockets and touched the tip with each other.

"If I should ever draw wand against you, my husband, may my magic turn to fire in my veins," Hermione said clearly. "May my power rebel and refuse my call, and strike me down where I stand."

"If I should ever draw wand against you, my wife, may my magic turn to ice in my heart," Harry answered. "May my power turn inward and freeze my life, to punish me as I deserve."

Amelia stepped forward, from around the podium, placing her own wand's tip against the pair. "As you have spoken, so let it be done," she said. "From this day forward, where there were two, let now there be one."

A flare of golden light from the place where the three wands met made everyone exclaim.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Amelia said, "I present to you Harry James and Hermione Jean, the Lord and Lady Potter. You may kiss your bride."

Harry grasped her face between his hands and claimed her lips with his. For a couple of minutes, neither cared to listen to the roaring sound of applause as the guests took to their feet.

* * *

**A good place to end it. **

**T******hank you to Anne B. Walsh for the wonderful vows she created, though I modified them slightly to support my story.****

**Harry and Hermione's vows might seem strange since their wedding is sort of meant partially for Emancipation more than love. But this will be explained more and made more clearly in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: The wedding reception... and the wedding night. And yes there will be some steamy scenes. Woo boy, am I nervous about the next chapter, though! It is good, I promise you. But this is the first story I will ever publish that has lemons in it. I just hope it gets good reaction.**


	22. CH21: The Wedding Night

**Chapter 21  
The Wedding Night**

**Author's Note: This chapter is the first which definitely calls for the mature rating. Once the specific moments, begin, it continues until the end of the chapter, though there is some good dialogue. I tried to be a little less explicit, to avoid purges and stuff. But I am still a little unsure about how I did. I hope my readers who like smut approve of this.**

**Warning: Nudity and Sexual Situations – both descriptive – between underage teens (age 16)**

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1996_

While the wedding guests still clapped, the newlyweds, as well as Remus and Tonks, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the long aisle and back inside the Manor. When they reached the event room, the chairs which had been outside minutes before were now surrounding several circular tables, as well as a long table in the front of the room. A long buffet line stood near the doors of the event room. Harry, Hermione, and the wedding party filled their plates before they sat up at the long table, with Harry and Hermione in the center chairs.

The other members of the Crestview Alliance began pouring into the room and filling their own plates with food from the buffet table.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my Lady?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed and smiled; then she held her new ring up to him. "You mentioned in the vows that this is your mother's?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Kreacher retrieved my parents' jewelry box from the Potter Vault yesterday. Remus pointed it out. I think my mother would be happy to see you wearing it."

Hermione pecked him on the lips.

"I love it," she said, then whispered into his ear, "By the way, we'll talk more about those vows tonight and what they mean to us."

"Before or after the – er – other events?" Harry whispered.

"Somewhere in between," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks go warm. On the left side of Harry, Remus pushed a bottle of champagne in between Harry and Hermione.

"Are we allowed champagne?" Harry asked.

"In a little while, Bill will present you with Gringotts forms for Emancipation," Remus said, "When you sign them you'll be legal adults. But I think we can cheat just a little while earlier."

"Good enough for me," Harry said.

He opened the bottle of champagne, and winced when it began to bubble over.

"I thought the cork-popping wasn't until later tonight," Daphne said, on the other side of Hermione.

Remus and Tonks snickered. Harry and Hermione blushed red.

"Behave Daphne," they said in unison.

"Creepy," Daphne said, "Married for less than ten minutes and you are already speaking in unison."

"I look forward to when it happens to you, Daphne," Hermione said.

Harry laughed, then he poured himself and Hermione cups of champagne. Meanwhile, Remus stood up and raised his cup.

"To Lord and Lady Potter!" Remus announced, loudly.

"Lord and Lady Potter!" the rest of the Alliance chanted in unison.

Harry and Hermione drank their champagne, which was very tasty. Many of the guests followed as well, before joining in collective applause.

"I know we're all eager to dine on our meal that our clever cooks worked hard on today," Remus said, "But some of us have a few words to say. I'll go first. During Amelia's speech at the wedding, she commented that best friends are made when they meet on the Hogwarts Express. I met these two on the Hogwarts Express nearly three years ago, and I am happy to call them my friends."

Harry and Hermione smiled as they looked up at Remus.

"In the summer of 1979, I stood in a room similar to this," Remus said, "And I gave a speech dedicated to newlyweds – Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. Several of you in this room were present that day. Like today, we were in the middle of a war back then. But a celebration like this helps us forget there is a war going on for just a little while, and lets us focus on the present. Now... teachers and Professors aren't supposed to pick favorite students – but these two were two of my favorites in their year when I taught at Hogwarts. Even while they might not have seen the sparks of future romance in each other back then, I will boast on till the day I die that I saw it myself. I saw it in the way they defended each other and fought for each other when they thought that an insane murderer wanted Harry's blood – or so they thought at the time. And even though I can barely remember it, I saw it in the way they defended each other against a ferocious creature, and yet they both had the heart to see the goodness in that creature."

"Hear, hear, Moony," Harry said.

Remus smiled as he looked at Harry.

"And I wish you two an eternity of happiness," Remus said, "Even though there is a war, I know you two can survive it and thrive together, as you have in recent troubles."

He toasted them and sat down amidst applause. Then Tonks stood up.

"Over the past week I've seen these two go through what Muggles refer to as a roller-coaster," she said, "First they find out it would be better for them to get married for Emancipation. I saw their fear and doubt during that time. Then I saw something else the following day – I saw the beginning of love spark between these two. And even though Harry discovered that Hermione wouldn't be his only bride, she still supported him. When I was little, I asked my parents what marriage was. They said to me that it was the union of two best friends. It was several years later that I realized it meant so much more. But because of my parents' definition, between those years I thought I was married to two or three boys and a couple girls as well."

Several people laughed.

"But it is my parents' definition I go back to today," Tonks continued, "Because that is the perfect definition of Harry and Hermione. Best friends who want to do what they've done for the past five years, for a long, long time."

Tonks sat down and there was more applause. Over the next few minutes, as some of the guests began to eat their meals, more guests including Harry's three betrothed, Fred, George, and the three former Gryffindor Chasers all gave small speeches. Then after Neville's three betrothed gave speeches, Neville stood up.

"I met Harry and Hermione both on the Hogwarts Express our first year," Neville said. "I was a chubby little kid with tears in my eyes because my toad was lost. While neither could find Trevor, I remember they were two of the few who spoke to me that day. Harry and Hermione helped me a lot over the years I've known them. From the moment Hermione put a body-bind curse on me, just because I was blocking them from doing what they needed to do..."

"Sorry, Neville," Hermione said.

"You're forgiven, Hermione," Neville said, "From that moment, and through the years – even though I was this boy with little self-esteem and few magical talents, they still helped me. Last year, both of them helped me in ways I will probably be thanking them for, for a very long time. I'll admit with great hesitation that I fancied Hermione for a long while."

Hermione blushed and blew him a kiss. Harry and several others laughed.

"But seeing these two today," Neville said, "I know that they were meant for each other."

Both Harry and Hermione clapped, as did several others, as Neville blushed and sat back down beside Luna.

"Speech!" Fred and George shouted toward Harry and Hermione, and several others echoed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hermione said, "But what I have to say to Harry will be in private tonight."

Fred, George, Daphne and Tonks all gave near-unison wolf-whistles.

"I agree with my wife," Harry said.

"Good man," Hermione said, before pecking him on the lips.

Several in attendance laughed and whooped.

After everyone finished their meals, Remus levitated the large wedding cake over to the table and set it between Harry and Hermione.

"I hope I'm doing this right," Harry whispered, "I saw it in a photo of my parents' wedding."

He took a knife, then cut a small piece of the cake, and picked it up. Then he offered it to Hermione, who bit into it. Harry pushed the cake toward her, but she caught it and pushed it back toward him. Harry laughed as the remnants of the piece of cake was crushed against his face.

"Is that how it went?" Hermione asked, amidst the laughter of guests.

"Basically," Harry said, chuckling. "Yum. It's pretty good."

Hermione licked icing off his cheek then kissed him. She backed away and nodded.

"Definitely," she said.

They served themselves another piece, and the rest of the guests lined up to have their own. Then after Harry and Hermione were finished, Remus stood up.

"Time to move a few of these tables," he said, "It is time for the first dance."

A few of the guests stood up and the empty tables moved toward the walls, allowing enough space for a dance floor. Harry stood up and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, Lady Potter?" he asked.

Hermione took his hand. "You may, my Lord husband."

The newlyweds walked around the table, then headed toward the center of the floor. The magical instruments which had been outside during the wedding, were now playing in the corner of the room. The tune changed to a romantic dance. Hermione placed Harry's hands on her waist, then wrapped her own around his neck and moved in close to him. They began to slowly move around in a circle as they stared into each other's eyes. They began to talk in low whispers.

"I can do this kind of dance all afternoon," Harry said.

"As long as it isn't this close to anyone but your other brides," Hermione said.

"Speaking of," Harry said, "I have a fourth bride on Saturday."

"Gabrielle," Hermione said.

"We spoke this morning – she had been told by her parents about this wedding," Harry said, "And she thought they were lying when they said I would have multiple brides. She was quite upset. She told me that I am her life-mate. Either she marries me or she doesn't find anyone."

"Even if you hadn't told me she's your bride," Hermione said, "I would know what you said next. You'd do anything to make someone happy. It is something I've always admired in you, my husband."

Around them several other couples began to dance, including Neville and Luna, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina, and Remus and Tonks.

"After we agreed to wed," Harry continued, "She said she would do her best to stay calm today."

"She's doing well," Hermione said;

She nodded her head and Harry looked around. Gabrielle and Astoria were playfully dancing, like the couples were. It was kind of cute.

"She said we might not see her tomorrow," Harry said, "Because she needs to meditate."

"She knows what our plans are, doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "She hopes that any future love-making between me and my other brides, aside from her, will not cause her to overreact."

"And love-making between you and her?" Hermione asked.

"She told me Apolline was her age when she first made love to Pierre," Harry said, "I guess that is her way of telling me we should be okay. But that is enough about that. Aside from those dances I promised to others, today is about you and me, my wife."

"Well, then you better get those dances over with and get back in my arms," Hermione said, "Because after that, I won't let you go until sometime tomorrow."

Harry blushed and smiled. "Promise?"

"My husband," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, "are you actually confident about what we're going to be up to after we finish here?"

"Perhaps," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Because so am I."

She kissed him softly, but before he could return it, she backed away.

"Just a tiny preview," she said.

"Tease," Harry said.

"Precisely," Hermione said. "Hi, Tonks."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Tonks approaching.

"Can I steal your husband for a teensy little while?" Tonks asked.

"I'll go dance with Remus," Hermione said, "And I owe a dance to Neville for his speech. Then Fred and George, I suppose."

"I probably have a few more girls hoping for a dance than you have blokes," Harry said.

"Then I'll make sure my dances are extra long," Hermione said, grinning, she backed out of his arms, and pulled Tonks to him, "Remember...?"

"Back in your arms soon enough," Harry said, "I promise."

Hermione winked and walked toward Remus. Harry then began to dance with Tonks.

Tonks whistled. "Remus better not inhale. Those pheromones you two are giving off already are probably potent to his wolf-senses."

"Tonks!" Harry gasped.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Tonks said, "You two are a joy to watch. A bit obvious what is going through both of your minds, but still, a joy. But you're newlyweds, I don't blame you."

"You really need to kiss Remus and get your mind off of me and Hermione," Harry said.

"Am I that obvious?" Tonks asked.

"A few days ago I referred to you as Remus' wife," Harry said, "and you blushed so badly your hair turned red."

"Right," Tonks said, "That is obvious. Remus knows how I feel. He just doesn't think he deserves me."

"You deserve each other," Harry said.

"You're so sweet," Tonks said, "If you were a few years older, and I wasn't hopelessly in love with someone else, I'd marry you instead."

"Well, how about we have a truce as best friends," Harry said. "According to your parents, we're already married then."

Tonks giggled. "I can do that."

"You know," Harry said, "Hermione initiated our first kiss. Maybe you should do the same with Remus."

"Maybe I should," Tonks said, as she glanced at Remus and Hermione, as they danced.

Over the next hour or so, Harry danced with Gabrielle, Daphne, Susan, Padma, Astoria, Parvati, Hannah, Luna, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Then finally he was back in Hermione's arms.

"When you said a few girls, I thought you meant five or six," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I'm popular today," Harry said, "I promise, Hermione, I am yours for the foreseeable future."

Hermione nodded, then she gasped and grinned. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw George and Angelina hugging and kissing.

"What is that about?" Harry asked.

"Angelina's pregnant," Hermione whispered. "She just told George."

"Oh!" Harry said, his eyes wide, "Wow... that's brilliant."

"She told me and the other girls last night in the tent," Hermione said, "She had hesitations about telling him today, because of our wedding, but I told her it was okay. Oh... hi, George!"

"Hey," George said, "Can I talk to you two... in private?"

"Of course," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione followed George toward a corner of the room.

"I need to ask a favor," George said, "I want to ask Angelina a question, and I was going to wait a few days, but today seems right. But it is your day... so..."

"Are you sure, George?" Hermione asked, "I know what you just discovered – she told all us girls last night. She might think you're asking just cause of her news."

"Oh, go on," Harry said, "If she says no, she'll be talking to me. I'll tell her you are sincere."

George smiled. "Thanks, mate. Wish me luck."

He inhaled and exhaled and walked back over to Angelina. Harry and Hermione watched, as he knelt down on one knee, and spoke for about a minute. Then he showed her a small box. Angelina squealed and nodded, then hugged George and kissed him.

Harry wolf-whistled and applauded, and the rest of the guests in the room applauded. Harry and Hermione then danced for another half-an-hour, before they sat back down at the table. Bill joined them a few moments later.

"I spoke to Keeper Ragnok a few minutes ago," Bill said, "And he gives you his most sincere congratulations and best wishes."

"Tell him thanks when you speak to him again," Harry said, "I am honored by his wishes."

"I agree with my husband," Hermione said.

Bill smiled. "I will send him the message. He has given me permission to go through with these proceedings."

He took two pieces of parchment from his robes, and set them on the table in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Touch the tip of your wand to the palm of your hand," Bill said, "then touch the tip to the parchment in front of you."

Harry and Hermione did as instructed. As soon as their wands touched the parchment, it lit up in bright gold. Then the light moved into their wands, then into their hands and sank in their skin. Harry and Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Potter," Bill said, "The both of you are now Emancipated."

"Wicked," Harry said.

"Thanks, Bill," Hermione said, "Did George tell you what he found out today?"

"Yeah," Bill said, nodding, "I'm going to be an Uncle. I never thought one of the twins would beat me to fatherhood. But I think he'll be a good father. Congratulations again, you two. On Emancipation and marriage."

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking his hand.

Bill bowed his head, then stood and walked away.

"So," Harry said, "Do you want to dance again?"

"I think I've danced enough," Hermione said, "My feet, and I, need a nice, relaxing bath."

"I could use a relaxing bath," Harry said.

"Let's go tell someone we're disappearing for the night," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and he and Hermione stood up. Harry was intent on telling Remus that they were going to their bedroom, but he saw that Remus was preoccupied. He and Tonks were currently engaged in a kiss.

"Finally," Harry said.

Hermione giggled. She pulled Harry through the room and over to Daphne.

"Hello, newlyweds," Daphne said, "It looks like you two are leaving. Are you going to bed already?"

"The _bedroom_," Hermione said, "But yes."

"Go on," Daphne said, "If people notice you're gone, I'll tell them you're busy." She waggled her eyebrows and said in a sing-song voice, "Have fun..."

Hermione dragged Harry out of the room and they made their way up to the Master Bedroom. When they reached the door, a thought sprang to Harry's mind. He picked up Hermione in both his arms and carried her into the room, as she giggled. He shut the door behind him with his back and set her down into a standing position, kissing her deeply as he did so. She returned the kiss then backed up.

"Go fill the tub with hot water," Hermione said, "And get out of those clothes. I'll be in there shortly as soon as I get out of this dress and remove my makeup."

"All my clothes?" Harry asked.

"Every. Single. Piece," Hermione said, enunciating the words.

"Alright," Harry said, "And you...?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Me too. Now go."

"Just checking," Harry said. "Er... do you want bubbles?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure, but we'll be in there so long that they'll be gone by time we're finished."

He gulped and nodded, then walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the bath and turned on the hot water. He tested the warmth, to make sure it was nice and hot, but not so that it was scalding. He looked through the cupboards for bubble bath, and found a bottle, and he also found four small candles. He smiled, deciding they were good mood-setters, and set one candle on each of the corners. Then he poured a little bit of bubble bath into the tub. Finally he started to undress until he was down to his underwear; then he cleared his throat and dropped those too. He placed his wand on the edge of the tub, then pushed the pile of clothes away with his foot and stepped into the bath.

He found a seat jutted out from the wall of the tub, and sat down on it, then sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the water as it washed over him. He smiled softly as the memories of the day washed over him as well. He was married and Emancipated. His best friend and new bride Hermione _Potter_, the Lady Potter, was just outside the bathroom door, getting undressed...

And then the door opened. Harry slowly turned his head toward the door and smiled as Hermione walked into the room, with a towel wrapped around her body. She shut the door behind her, and smiled as she looked at him. After a moment's hesitation, dropped the towel.

She was completely naked. Harry gazed at her, moving from her face down to her perfect breasts and cute pink nipples. Then he moved his gaze down to her small waist and tummy and then further south. A small patch of fuzz the same brown color as her hair sat above the curve between her legs.

"Absolutely beautiful," Harry breathed.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry picked up his wand and pointed to the candles in turn, as tiny flames appeared on the wicks.

"Turn off the light," Harry said.

Hermione did so and the room was now lit in the dim, warm light of flickering candles. She walked over to the bath and stepped in, then sank down into the water. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, and even in the dim lighting, Harry could see her cheeks flush a little.

"Hot enough for you?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice choice of phrasing. The water's wonderful, thank you."

She moved across the tub, and sat next to him. She laid her head back so she was resting against the tub. The top half of her breasts were visible above the bubbles.

"I've been thinking about those vows since we said them, Harry," Hermione said, "They're pretty powerful."

"And pretty dangerous," Harry said.

"And pretty concrete and final," Hermione said.

"I noticed that too," Harry said, "What do you think about it?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Harry I wouldn't have agreed to those vows if I didn't feel them. I wouldn't be in this tub with you if I felt any other way. I want this marriage to go on as long as it can. Till death do we part. I am completely okay with being Lady Potter for the rest of my life, and the mother of the Potter children."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but she moved quicker than he expected and placed a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish," she said, "Or I will never be able to get this out. I'm sure you still remember everything about the night we saved the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry nodded.

"That night I told you there were more important things than books and cleverness," Hermione continued. "Like friendship and bravery. And then I hesitated on the third thing. But what I was thinking, and what I wanted to say out loud was 'and love'. I couldn't do it. Because back then I thought I meant the love of a best friend. And I thought if I said that word, then you would take it the wrong way and I'd lose my best friend. In our third year, I began to fancy you. Not like your fan-girls fancied you, but a real fancy. I don't know when I began to feel it. I can't pinpoint it out. But I know when my fancy for you became more than the love of a best friend: the night we saved Sirius. When we were on the back of Buckbeak, flying toward Sirius' temporary prison, I remember holding onto you tight, because I was so afraid of flying and heights. And I think... no, I know... I felt pleasure that night. I felt myself have an _orgasm._"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. Hermione smiled.

"I don't know if it was the adrenaline of the experience," she said, "Or the feeling that I was so close to you, but it happened. My fancy for you grew stronger that night. Over the next couple of years, I watched from the sidelines as you struggled with romance, and I cheered inside when Cho Chang dumped you because she thought you were dating me. I thought – if she thinks that, then it has to be possible. I wanted so many times to ask you out myself. I almost declined Krum's invitation in hopes that you'd ask me. But back then I thought that... I just couldn't get what I wanted. This week has been the happiest of my life and today feels like a dream. Tonight doesn't feel real. What I am trying to say is... I love you, Harry Potter. And I think I have since the night you saved the Stone."

"Can I talk now?" Harry asked; Hermione nodded; "I don't know what love is, Hermione. I assume my parents loved me. I hardly remember them, so you could say 'of course they did' and it would be the same as my assumption. My relatives never loved me. I never grew up learning about love. But somewhere in me – I don't know whether it is my magic, my heart, my soul, my brain – something knows what love is, because otherwise, those vows I took never would have worked. According to those vows, I do love you, Hermione. But even with five wives, it might take the rest of my life to realize what that means. So I guess for that to work, I need to spend the rest of my life as your husband. And that is exactly what I want to do."

"No more talk about fake marriages or theatrics," Hermione said.

"No more," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Because it was hurting my heart."

"I apologize for that," Harry said.

Hermione moved in front of him, then leaned toward him and kissed him passionately. Harry chuckled against her lips and returned the kiss, cupping her face in his hands as he deepened it. He gasped as Hermione placed a hand on his leg.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Shh," Hermione said, "Relax. I took the Contraceptive Draught yesterday and it will last for a month."

"I – well – don't you think we should wait until we're on the bed?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to wait?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, no," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Don't worry, we'll be moving to the bed later and I promise we won't be sleeping for a while."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. She returned the kiss and he gasped against her lips, when she moved her hand in between his legs then softly grasped her fingers around him and stroked him back and forth.

"Does that feel okay?" Hermione asked.

"M-more than okay," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said.

"Do you want me to – you know – touch you... anywhere?" Harry asked.

"Not just yet," Hermione said. "I promise, you'll have plenty of time to play and explore before we're through. And more tomorrow, and for the rest of forever."

"Forever sounds nice," he said, "I hope I do okay. I mean I..."

Before he could finish, she kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Shh," she said, softly, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. We're experiencing several firsts between the both of us. We'll learn together."

She then released him and pulled herself onto his lap until she was straddling him. Her breasts and the top half of her body was now completely out of the water. She was wet and soapy and gorgeous, and entirely his. Hermione gripped him again, then he suddenly felt something far warmer than the water. It took him only moments to realize that he was now partially inside her.

She winced and murmured softly as she situated herself. Then she stopped.

"I know you don't like seeing me in pain," Hermione said, "but this is inevitable."

Before Harry could reply, Hermione bit her lip, and raised up, then lowered herself down hard. Harry felt something give way before he felt pleasure and even more warmth. Hermione squeaked in pain, as a few tears leaked from her eyes. She froze, completely still, and closed her eyes, inhaling gulps of breath.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Shh!" she whispered.

Harry remained silent, but watched her carefully. She wiped the tears from her face, then moved again, raising and lowering until she was completely impaled on him.

"I'm fine," she said. "I think it would have been worse if I wasn't in control during it. It hurt, but only briefly. I'm now completely yours, my love, my husband. Exactly where I want to be."

Harry wanted to say he was completely hers, but that wasn't true, was it? But he was partially hers, and he knew she was mostly okay with it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as she had done during their dancing, then pressed her knees down on the surface of the tub. Then she inhaled and exhaled again. "Okay, here goes..."

She started to slowly ride against him, keeping this speed for a minute as they stared into each other's eyes with an intense and passionate gaze. As pleasure began to course through him, she began moving a bit faster, and the water around them began sloshing a bit. He briefly wondered if he had filled the tub too full, and then he didn't care. He had a wonderful view of Hermione's beautiful breasts, bouncing slightly with her movements.

"So you like my breasts?" Hermione asked; she had obviously noticed him staring; Harry nodded. "Show me. With your hands."

Harry gulped and cupped her breasts with both of his hands. He rubbed them with the skin of his palms and circled his thumbs around her nipples.

"Oh yes," Hermione hissed.

She was obviously excited by this. Her strides against him began moving faster, as her hip gyrated against his lap. He quickened his pace with his thumbs, and watched in amazement as her nipples began to grow into points.

"M-mouth," Hermione murmured.

Harry licked his lips and leaned in toward her left breast. He circled his tongue around her nipple, then and sucked it between his lips. He brushed his tongue along the tip, and she moaned audibly.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Hermione gasped; "Oh! _Harry!_"

He backed his head away from her body, and she sank her head against his shoulder, gasping and panting. Her entire body seemed to vibrate against and around him. He realized he had just given her an orgasm. Soon, she sat back up on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "_Wow. _ That was the most... I didn't expect it to be so..._wow_. Now, it is your turn."

Before he could realize what she meant, she flattened her knees against the floor of the tub then began riding him in long, slow strides. He relaxed against the seat of the tub, then placed his hands around her hips and assisted her as she continued her strides. Another couple minutes of slow, then fast, paces and Harry began to feel pleasure race in his groin. He knew what was going to happen right before it did.

Her name came from his lips in a moan at his release. Hermione squeaked as her body vibrated in rhythms again, matching his orgasm with another one of hers. She slowed her movements as the last of his release came, milking him until he finished. She laid down against his chest, while he began to soften inside her.

"Hermione, you're – _wow_ – brilliant," Harry said, in breathy gasps.

"As are you, my love," Hermione said.

"Am I?" Harry asked, "I mean – I didn't lost long – I -"

"Shh," Hermione said, "It was the first time. I'm sure things will improve as we go on."

Harry nodded. Hermione raised a hip and let him slip out of her; they both murmured at the feeling of separation. She then moved next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her breasts heaved as she panted.

"And there's more of that to follow," Hermione said, "But we can rest for a while."

"Definitely," Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, Harry," Hermione said, "I know what you mean, however. I expect I'll be in a little pain tomorrow, but that is expected. Andie told me if I needed a Pain Potion, I should visit her. However, that doesn't mean I want to stop."

"You want more?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Hermione said, "Don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Harry echoed.

"Good," Hermione said, "Let's just relax in here for a little while, and we can continue in the bedroom soon enough."

Harry nodded. "I hope – you know – _it_ can continue. You wore me out."

"I'm sure I can find a way to help," Hermione said.

She licked her lips and his eyes widened, as he realized exactly what she meant.

"You'd be willing to do... that?" he asked.

"I will try it," Hermione said, "And if I like it, then it will be a common occurrence. If not, I'll use my hands. Besides, I'm sure at least one of the others will enjoy it, if I don't."

"We don't need to talk about them right now," Harry said. "I'm not going to compare any of you when it comes to this. You're all unique, and if one of my brides ask about it, I will simply refuse to say."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Would it be a bad time to suggest something about your everyday wardrobe, my love?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Hermione murmured, "But let me hear it."

"I've thought you were beautiful for a while now," Harry said, "But I didn't know, until you walked in here, exactly _how beautiful_ you are. You always covered up and let none of your clothes hint your beauty."

"You want me to show off a bit instead of keeping it to yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe a bit," Harry said, "Clothes that show of your curves, and... never mind, I realize how wrong it sounds. Like I'm ordering you to wear something."

"No, it isn't wrong," Hermione said, "It is a simple suggestion. Marriage is about compromise, after all. I tell you what. Tomorrow when we desire a small break from our activities tomorrow, I will gather my clothes from the tent and find some that might suit your suggestions. Then I'll wear them on special occasions. And... once it is only you, me, and your other brides in this house – and the rest of alliance is in the other planned houses, I'll wear more clothes that show off my body."

"Alright," Harry said, "Did I upset you at all? Please, tell me."

"No, you didn't upset me," she said, "We're married. We need to listen to each other. But... I want to look good and sexy for you, and _only_ you."

"I can understand that," Harry said.

"Compromise, remember?" Hermione said, "Be patient and you'll get your rewards."

"I like the rewards," Harry said, grinning, as he looked up and down her body.

"Yes, this is, and will always be, one of those rewards," Hermione said, "But there is something else I had in mind. Last night me and the girls were talking, and I discovered something about your betrothed."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling that, once we have this house to ourselves," Hermione said, "your brides might be occasionally open to walking around here in skimpy bathrobes or nothing at all."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Would you...?"

Hermione nodded. "That would be a reward for patience. You sound surprised."

"I am," Harry said, "This is a completely new side of you."

"Maybe to you," Hermione said, "But on a holiday to France, I went to a clothing optional beach."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How old were you?"

"Summer before third year," Hermione said, "Thirteen, nearly fourteen."

"They allowed teenagers on those beaches?" Harry asked.

"There are some which allow younger than teenagers," Hermione said.

"Your dad?" Harry asked, "He -"

"He was there, yes," Hermione said, "And it was as awkward as you probably think it was. Mum thought it was funny. Anyway, I'd be willing to do it again."

"Maybe we'll have to visit those beaches," Harry said, "I think I'd enjoy watching you walk around with nothing on."

"I'm sure you would," Hermione said, then she sighed and looked at him for moment, before she continued. "Harry, serious question. Would you be open to more than one girl with you at a time during stuff like this? And I mean, they might kiss and do stuff to each other too."

Harry's eyes widened. Was she really asking –?

"I – maybe – yeah," Harry said, "If any of the girls wanted to. Would you?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, "Depends how I feel at the time, and if I'd be comfortable with the girl. I'm not going to say no. I am just saying maybe. After all, we'll all be together for quite some time. Hopefully another hundred years. A lot can happen."

"Never say never," Harry said.

"Yeah... oh!" Hermione exclaimed; she raised her head and looked at him."I forgot to tell you. I talked to my parents in a communication mirror before the wedding."

"Oh?" Harry asked, smiling, "That's brilliant. I'm happy they were a part of this day some way. Er – do they know – er – what we're doing?"

"I told them I was going to have a traditional wedding night," Hermione said.

Harry gulped and nodded. "I see."

"Harry, relax," Hermione said, "They're fine with it. I told them exactly how I felt about you, and that this was only natural. Harry? I also told them something else. I said that, while it wasn't a sure thing, that there could be a chance I'll be pregnant or a mother by the time we return to Great Britain."

Harry looked at her, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean –"

"Never say never, right?" Hermione asked, smiling, "We're going to possibly be here for two years. That is a long time. I might find that I want to start a family between now and then. I'm not pressured by anything – I know Susan, and maybe Padma, may want the same thing – I'm just saying it is possible."

"Yeah, but," Harry said; then he sighed; "Hermione, as much as it kills me to think about – you are nearly always by my side during whatever dangers I find myself in. Once again, I'm going to be involved in this war before it is over – and – Hermione, if you're pregnant or a mother, you're not going to be out there with me. I will not risk letting my children grow with neither of their parents. You could say that they would have several mothers to love them, but that just isn't the same to a child."

Hermione nodded slowly, and let out a sniffle. "I know that. I know the risks of war. I know you have an inevitable destiny, and that we're up against several enemies. If I am not pregnant or a mother, I'll be out there with you. But if it happens, then – yes, I'll stay behind. I'll worry about you every second of the day, but I'll stay so that your child or children will have one of their birth parents."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure they have both," Harry said. "I have several reasons to fight for a future. You, and the idea of our children, are just some of them."

"I love you, Harry, my husband, my best friend," Hermione said; Harry opened his mouth, but she quelled him as she pecked him on the lips; then she looked into his eyes, "No – you don't need to say it. I know how you feel – I have felt so much of it over the past few hours."

"Thanks," Harry said. "For loving me."

"Always," Hermione said.

She kissed him again, and Harry returned the kiss passionately. After a full minute of kisses and dancing tongues, Hermione backed away. .

"I think I'm done relaxing," she said. "I'll see you in our bed, my husband. Don't keep me waiting."

Hermione then stepped out of the tub and Harry gazed at her beautiful wet body. She walked over to her towel, and as she bent down, Harry got a very nice view of her butt and more. She wrapped herself in the towel and smiled at him, before she opened the door and walked out. Harry blew out the candles, then released the stopper from the tub, and let the water begin to leave the tub. He stepped out of the tub, then grabbed his wand. He looked at it for a moment, then smiled as he remembered a drying charm he had learned in Charms class the previous year. He flourished his wand along his body and murmured the incantation. He grinned as his wand acted like a hair-dryer, the hot wind drying him off in only a few seconds.

"I love magic," Harry said.

He decided to leave his clothes in the bathroom for now – his beautiful wife was waiting for him, and there was plenty of time to collect his clothes later. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room. The sky outside had darkened since he and Hermione had entered the bedroom. The only light was candles that Hermione had lit and placed in various locations around the room – including the dresser and both bedside tables.

Bathed in the soft, orange glow, Hermione lay on her side in the center of the bed. She was completely naked, and her breasts were heaving as she breathed heavily; there was an intense desire in her gaze. She raised a finger – the same one holding her ring that signified that she was now his Lady – and beckoned him over. With no hesitation, he strode across the room and crawled into bed. He set his wand on the nearest bedside table, then sat on his legs and gazed up and down her body, then into her eyes.

"I took control in there," Hermione said, "Now it is your turn."

"Tell me what to do," he said, softly.

"Explore me," Hermione said, "Use your hands and your lips. Everywhere. You know, commanding you still gives me control, Harry..."

"Marriage is about compromise, Lady Potter," Harry said.

"You do listen," Hermione said, with a smile.

"Always," Harry said.

He leaned toward her and kissed her soundly. She laid back on the bed, allowing him to take control. He rubbed his tongue along her lips, which she opened willingly. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and slid his tongue along hers, moving with it in a passionate dance. Then he backed away from her lips, and kissed her nose, then her chin and dipped his head toward her neck. She gasped in pleasure as he gently kissed and licked the skin against her neck, then her nearest shoulder.

He moved his lips down below her shoulders, planting kisses as he inched down toward her breasts. He kissed the skin of the fleshy mound of her left breast, until he found her nipple, which was already nice and pointed from the cool change in temperature between the bath water and air. He sucked it between his lips and dabbed his tongue against and around the tip. Hermione moaned softly in pleasure.

"Ah, Harry," she said, softly, "Feels wonderful."

He moved a hand to her other breast and massaged it with his hand and fingers, before rubbing a thumb around her nipple and twisting it gently in between his fingers. He continued this for a little bit, enjoying her soft mewls and gasps, before he moved his head down and kissed under her breast, then down to her cute little tummy. His hand continued to play with her other breast, as he dipped his tongue into her belly button.

She giggled softly. "Tickles."

He grinned, then hesitated for a brief moment before moving down south again. Now that he was up close, he could see the intimate details of his wife's most private place.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, I know I'm staring," Harry said; then blushed and decided to be honest, "I'm not sure what to do..."

"It isn't that," Hermione said, "Are you okay with hair there?"

"It might get in the way," Harry said, "But if you like it -"

"I was shaving my legs this morning preparing for the wedding and tonight," Hermione said, "And I didn't know whether you would like hair there or not. It can stay... or it can go with a simple spell."

"It is up to you," Harry said.

Hermione reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed her wand. She tapped it against the hair, and the patch vanished in seconds, leaving clear, pink skin.

"I think I like this more," Harry said, "Lovely view."

Hermione giggled. "I'll let the other girls know your preference. I won't tell them much, just how you prefer a few specific things."

"Alright," Harry said, "As long as they're okay with it." He sighed and hesitated again. "Hermione? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Treat it like my nipples," Hermione said, "Use your mouth and tongue. I'll let you know how you're doing and if I want anything else, I'll tell you."

Harry nodded. He inhaled and exhaled, then lowered his head between her legs. He slid his tongue up and down the pink skin around her slit, and became more confident when she mewled and moaned softly. He moved his tongue inward, and dabbed it against the warmer inner flesh.

"G-good," Hermione stammered, "K-keep doing that. Deeper."

Harry did as was asked, probing his tongue deeper inside her, dabbing and licking against the incensed and sensitive flesh. Confident in knowing that he was pleasing her, he continued these ministrations for a couple of minutes. Soon her gasps and mewls became louder, and her body vibrated against him. Her inner flesh pulsed against his tongue, and he could taste a sweet wetness. He backed away and looked at her, her breasts heaving and her tummy moving as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Goodness, Harry!" Hermione said, "Incredible. Harry? Do you need help – you know – down there?"

It took a moment for Harry to realize what she meant. He shook his head. "I think what I did to you worked quite well. I think I'm quite ready. How do you want me to...?"

"I'm fine laying here," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, then crawled back up the bed, whilst hovering over her body. He gripped himself with his hand and guided himself slowly toward her center. He teased the tip up and down her slit, then gently slipped inside her, and found it was quite easy thanks to the orgasm he had given her. She murmured and grunted as he moved deeper inside her, and soon he was completely engulfed in her.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and began moving back and forth inside her. He rocked inside her, lost in her warmth as their lips and tongues danced with each other. A minute later, he backed his lips away from hers and moved down to her neck, kissing and suckling at it. She hissed in pleasure at the combination of his lips on her skin, and the way he moved in and out of her. His slow movements evolved into thrusts, as he moved his lips around her skin. Remembering how excited it made her, he moved down to her breasts again as he kissed, sucked and licked one nipple then the other.

Hermione moved a hand down between their torsos, and rubbed herself with her hand. The combination of what he was doing to her, and her own rubbing made her moan loudly in pleasure. Soon, he recognized the now-familiar reaction as her fourth orgasm of their love-making swept through her. Her wetness flushing around him, brought an intense pleasure to his groin, and he grunted her name as his release came. He slowly moved back and forth as he emptied himself inside her, before backing out completely. He then crawled up the bed and collapsed next to her.

Hermione removed his glasses from his face, and set them on the nightstand with his wand. She then relaxed next to him, and slowly ran a hand through his fringe and stared at him, as an exhaustive smile crawled across her lips. Harry looked back at her with heavily-lidded eyes.

"What time is it, do you think?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said, "We can fall asleep in each other's arms, and if we wake up in the middle of the night, ready for more, then we can make love until we're exhausted and fall asleep again."

"That sounds fine with me," Harry said.

Hermione pecked him on the lips, then wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him. He buried his face into her hair, and the newlyweds fell asleep together for the first time.

* * *

**Finally ended it there. It got quite hot and steamy. But don't worry folks, there will be plenty of steamy scenes over the remainder of this story. I have quite a few in mind with several characters. Especially once we get into the new storylines in a few chapters, but we have much to do before then.**

**Question: Are the sex scenes okay? Do you want me to be more descriptive, less descriptive and vague, use different terms and phrasing? Whatever the answer, there will be more. I am just not sure how I did.**

**Next chapter: The morning after. Hermione briefly leaves the comforts of the bedroom to do some errands, including a little conversation with some curious girls – but what will she reveal? Also Dumbledore schemes, and the Daily Prophet finds out about the wedding, which leads to others finding out too!**


	23. CH22: The Morning After

**Chapter 22  
The Morning After**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. It helped soothe my poor nerves measurably. This chapter roughly begins around the same time Harry and Hermione became Emancipated in the previous chapter, then moves on to the following morning. Also, once again, I am shamelessly borrowing snippets from another story of mine, "Harry Potter and the Bonds of Time."**

**Warning: Brief Descriptions of Sexual Situations between Minors (age 16), and some mature medical topics.**

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1996_

In the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the comfortable leather chair at his grand mahogany desk. He was staring longingly at the journal of scheduled events for that day. He had written this schedule over a week ago, and back then he had no idea that his schedule would not be fulfilled.

Today was Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday. He had planned to pick up the boy from the Dursley residence today, and take him to the Weasley residence of the Burrow, where he would remain for the whole of August under the watchful care of Molly Weasley. During the journey, he would have informed Harry about the boy's inheritance of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and ownership of the house-elf, Kreacher – while he was not one-hundred percent sure that was what Harry would receive, it seemed like something Sirius would have done after giving the boy the title of Lord Black.

Albus was well aware of the hatred the boy had for the house and the elf, so it had been a good possibility that Harry would have given the house over to the Order, and the elf sent to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens.

But that schedule had changed in ways Albus had not predicted. Voldemort had somehow discovered that, thanks to the boy's blood in his veins, he would able to get past the blood wards that protected the boy. Albus knew of this, of course, but he thought Voldemort would remain oblivious to that detail.

Albus had been outsmarted on all sides. At the same moment he had gathered the few remaining Order members for a meeting, Voldemort had attacked several locations including the Dursleys, as well as the Burrow, the same location the Order meeting had been at. So the only Order member watching the Dursleys had been the Squib, Arabella Figg, and her duty had unfortunately cost her the most terrible price. The Dursleys had been killed by flames and smoke after Voldemort had torched their house. But Harry had not been there.

Apparently Remus Lupin – who had the nerve to question Albus, sparking mistrust in the Order which tore the group apart - had dared to defy Albus once again. He had somehow taken Harry away without Albus' knowledge, switching the Tracking Charms in the process and placing them on a rat!

Lupin had taken both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – and her parents - somewhere... but where?! Also, it became quickly apparent in the last few days that Lupin wasn't alone. Several people – probable friends of Lupin – had quit their jobs and had apparently left the country. Just a few of these people were: Nymphadora Tonks and her parents, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour had left the country, and Molly had reported that her twin boys, Fred and George, were nowhere to be found either. Susan Bones had vanished with her Aunt, and Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom hadn't been seen since their relatives' deaths.

And Albus had just discovered the previous day – Frank and Alice Longbottom had vanished from St. Mungo's. Apparently Healer Andromeda Tonks had taken them. Which meant that Lupin must have known his fears about the Longbottoms. It wouldn't take long for Healer Tonks to find out what was wrong with the Longbottoms, and that was not good for Albus.

Wherever this large group of missing people had vanished, it was quite possible, even probable, that they had gone somewhere together. Remus had gathered this group of people – why? Was he starting his own secret society like the Order? Or worse, his own army? With Harry Potter as a soldier, Remus' army would be powerful and dangerous to Albus and his grand plans for the Greater Good. Especially if Remus had given his theories – whether they be true or not – to this group of people, including Harry Potter! If Harry discovered Albus' secret, his plans for using the boy would vanish forever!

He had sent his Order members around Great Britain, but so far there had been nothing. This group was gone without a Trace. With Amelia Bones' help, this group could have used untraceable Portkeys out of the country – International Portkeys would have gone a great distance!

Still, there was a way to possibly find this group. Several of those in the group were underage, which meant they had the Trace on them. He just needed to keep an eye on the Trace Tracker in the Department for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry. After all, there were several youngsters, and until they turned seventeen, the Trace would remain. He just had to wait for them to slip up.

Suddenly, the small gargoyle on his desk, which mimicked the guardian standing in the corridor outside Albus' office, sprang into motion and looked at Albus.

"Severus Snape is making his way to your office, Headmaster," it said.

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and waited. A moment later, Severus stepped into the office and walked across the room. He stood in the center of the room, like a soldier standing at attention.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Albus said, "I trust you have information for me?"

"The Dark Lord is... angry," Severus said, "In his rage, he has killed at least two of his rookie Death Eaters who survived the attacks on the Ministry Six, and used the Cruciatus Curse on several others. I escaped harm simply because I was not present during the attacks. He knows I am useful elsewhere. The two dead men were nobody I knew, probably ne'er-do-wells from Knockturn Alley – he recruited many from there. Useless in life, and useless to him."

"Not a very smart maneuver," Albus said, "He seems desperate for new followers, ever since many of them went to Azkaban. If he kills or permanently harms them, he will need more. Will he attack Azkaban?"

"It is not in his immediate plans," Severus said, "He wishes to let his followers there suffer for a while. But I suspect he will attack Azkaban before year's end."

"When the time comes, we will do nothing," Albus said, "We will let his plans for a break-out succeed. It will please him, which means he won't be as dangerous. And it won't risk your position in his circle."

"I agree," Severus said; he hesitated for a moment before he continued. "He knows Potter is out of the country. He has completely cut off all possible mental connections between them, so Potter can not know of more of his plans. I fear that he is planning something far worse than an Azkaban break-out."

"Oh?" Albus asked, "And what would that be?"

"Your death, Headmaster," Severus replied. "He may use one of his Juniors - students of Hogwarts - to do it. Draco is an obvious choice. As I said recently, if Draco were to fail, and die in the process, it would all but end the Malfoy bloodline and his revenge against the Malfoy line would be complete."

"You will, of course, watch those Juniors that are inside Hogwarts when they come in September," Albus said, "As you say, the Malfoy boy is an obvious choice... maybe too obvious. Watch all suspected Juniors. But do nothing to upset your other tasks. If one of his Juniors decides to attack me or this castle, they will fail. I will see to it. You are excused, Severus."

Severus nodded, and with a swish of his cloak, turned and walked out of the office. Albus sighed and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. Tom was becoming unpredictable. With the boy out of the country, Tom would become more dangerous. An unpredictable and dangerous Voldemort was not good for Albus. Albus knew he needed to do something, with much haste.

Suddenly, there was a loud disruption, and Albus looked across the room toward the source of the noise. His eyes widened as several instruments disintegrated.. He stood up and hurried over to the debris. Their loss was catastrophic. These instruments had tracked the health, magical cores and other things on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Tracking charms had been useless, but the others had worked... until now.

Thoughts of possible scenarios ran through Albus' mind, and he realized what might have happened. But he needed to know for sure. He walked over to his fireplace, then grabbed the small leather pouch full of Floo Powder. He took a handful and set the pouch back on the mantle. He stepped into the fireplace and said clearly, "Ministry of Magic, Atrium."

After a few moments of dizziness and heat, Albus landed feet first onto stone and walked into the long wide tunnel known as the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. As he made his way across the hall, and toward the security desk, wizards and witches gave him greetings.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore," Eric the security wizard said, "What brings you here and out of the school? Anything urgent?"

"Oh, just a mere curiosity," Albus said, with a smile.

"You know what they say," Eric said, as he checked Albus' wand, "Curiosity kills the kneazle."

"Fortunately, I have lived for many years and can risk it," Albus said.

Eric chuckled and nodded politely. "Your wand passes as always. Good day."

Albus bowed briefly and walked toward the main section of the Atrium, toward the lifts. Mostly out of respect, the Ministry workers stepped aside and allowed Albus his own lift. He smiled and bowed slightly in thanks as the gate closed. After all, it was always a good thing to keep up his "Leader of the Light" persona in public. The lift descended into the floor and stopped on the first level. The gate opened and he walked into the long corridor. He had been here many times in his lifetime that he could sleepwalk and find his destination (to prove this theory, mostly to himself, he had actually done this once, many years ago).

He soon found the door he needed. The sign above the door read: "Hall of Magical Records." He pushed open the door and walked into the small room, an entrance room that was an office, mainly for the Secretary of Records. The said witch was sitting at a small desk, reading the Daily Prophet. Behind the desk was another doorway that, Albus knew, led to a warehouse of records dating back centuries. Only high-ranked officials had permission to peruse the records, and as one of the elite members of the Wizengamot, Albus had that permission.

"Yes, what do you need?" the witch said, in a bored tone, her attention still on the newspaper. She looked up and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore! I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Your apology is accepted," Albus said, "Can I see the records for today?"

The witch raised an eyebrow, then flourished her wand, and a piece of parchment floated over to Albus, who caught it. He looked through it until he saw something that turned down his lips. Under the births and deaths, promotions and demotions, he saw what he was looking for under weddings.

**Harry James Potter (16) and Hermione Jean Granger (16)**

**Additinal Information:**  
**Titles: Lord and Lady Potter**

**(Teenage Marriage – qualified for Emancipation)**

Albus frowned. It appeared that Harry and Hermione had married, so they could become Emancipated. He knew Lupin must have suggested it. And if Bill Weasley was in the group, then, through his Gringotts connections, it was quite possible that he had been able to give Harry and Hermione Emancipation, which would probably destroy all of Albus' traces on them. A thought crossed his mind. If Lupin had been this careful, then he must have planned other events similar to this.

"Can I please see the official records for Betrothals?" Albus asked.

"Specific names?" the witch asked.

"Harry Potter," Albus said; then thought about it, "and Neville Longbottom."

The witch's eyebrows raised at the name of Harry Potter. She then flourished her wand and two folders appeared. Albus opened Harry's folder and looked through it. James Potter had penned two official contracts for Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil. Below this information, there was also a recent development: Harry had gained a third Betrothal through Sirius' inheritance – Susan Bones. And all three Betrothals were labeled as "Active".

Albus' mind whirled. The only way Harry would have discovered this was if he had spoken to a Goblin at Gringotts. Early Betrothals would be active, only if Harry had achieved Lordship. Which meant he had found both titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black recently. Which meant that Harry had discovered his part of Sirius Black's Will, and quite possibly the joined Will of his parents. That was not good.

Active betrothals meant that all parties had recently met with each other and had agreed on wedding dates and other provisos. Meaning it was likely Harry would wed his betrothed very soon.

Albus searched through Neville Longbottom's folder, and found three Betrothals: Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbot. They were also "active".

Albus had a good feeling that most, or all of the boys' Betrothed had left with their future husbands. If they did, then every name listed would also soon be wed and Emancipated in the near futures.

"Thank you," he said. "You've been a lot of help."

As soon as the witch put away the documents, Albus flourished his wand stealthily and Obliviated her. It would not do for her to know what he was looking for. However, he decided to keep the news of Harry and Hermione's records in the wedding. After all, if the Daily Prophet already discovered it, it would be in the newspaper by tomorrow. Albus looked forward to the aftermath this caused. A little chaos was a good thing. Though he did know he would hear all about it from a few obvious people.

As he turned and left the office, more realizations came to him. If Lupin was building an army, then perhaps he was recruiting these teens. After all, he had been a well-liked Professor at Hogwarts and they would remember him. His recent popularity meant that, even with his dangerous condition, they would listen to him. Albus knew he needed to keep an eye on who left the country. Then a thought enter his mind. There was a way to possibly bring a few of those teens back into the country. The Emancipated and married teens wouldn't qualify, but it would work with the others. And it could also give him other benefits in the future as well. But to pull it off would take planning and a lot of work in a very short period of time. And it would take miracles.

Albus smiled. It was a good thing he was a miracle worker.

* * *

_August 1__st__, 1996_

The newly-named Lady Hermione Potter murmured sleepily as she woke. She was laying on top of her husband, where she had been for a few hours now. Her head was on his chest and her legs were straddled on either side of his body.

In the middle of the night, she had awoken to go to the bathroom and had come back to find that Harry was awake as well and eager for another round. She had kept her promise from hours before and had performed oral on him to completion. The reward tasted better than she predicted and Harry's reaction to her swallowing it was well worth it. He had a cute smile on his face when she announced it would be part of their routine in the future.

This news had quickly excited him, making him ready for more. She decided to keep in control and rode him in the cowboy position to another completion, along with a couple orgasms of her own. Once again exhausted after their love-making, she had fallen asleep on top of Harry, where she was now as she woke.

Harry was also awake, and watching her. She smiled as he brushed a hand through her wild hair.

"I could get used to watching you sleep," Harry said, "Especially while you're in this position."

"You did well to help me get back to sleep last night," Hermione said, "I couldn't help but sleep on you. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but the sun is in the sky," Harry said, "I closed the curtains so the light wouldn't wake you. I've been watching you sleep for about ten minutes now."

"Oh, you should have woken me," Hermione said, "I'm sure you have to use the bathroom."

"I probably could go," Harry said.

Hermione crawled off of her husband and laid down on the bed. Harry leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. She pouted when he backed away before she could return it.

"You play unfair," she said.

"Stay right here," Harry said, "And, if you want, we can continue that when I return."

"Can you wait for just a teensy little while?" Hermione again, "I want to go downstairs and bring us back some food. After I get some clothes – ugh, clothes! I didn't bring any up!"

"Well, either I could call for Kreacher," Harry said, "Or... I'm sure we can find something of mine you can put on."

"Even though it may cause conversations," Hermione said, "I'll wear something of yours. I don't want Kreacher touching anything of mine, especially my underthings. Besides, the girls might still be asleep and I don't want him to wake them."

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll stay here in case Gabrielle is out and about. She needs to stay away from me today. Let me find you something to wear."

Harry stood up from the bed, then found a shirt and pyjama bottoms and gave them to Hermione.

"Don't make me wait too long or I'll send a search party," Harry said, "Which will be me – I'll battle a Veela's fury just to make sure you're back in my bed."

Hermione giggled. "I promise to be back soon."

Harry pecked her on the lips again, then walked into the bathroom. Hermione grinned and sat up, then quickly dressed and walked out of the room. Her first stop was the makeshift Hospital Wing, where Healer Tonks was talking to George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "I can come back."

"Good morning, Lady Potter," Andromeda said, "No, no, come on in. I'm just preparing the parents-to-be for the next few months. Did you hear the happy news?"

"Yes, Angelina told me," Hermione said; as she smiled at the future parents, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, my Lady," George said, with a wink. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Angelina slapped George across the chest. "Behave, dear. Thank you, Hermione."

"Come, we shall have a little privacy," Andromeda said, "I'll return shortly, you two."

Hermione followed the Healer out of the room.

"What can I do for you?" Andromeda asked.

"Do you have a Pain Potion?" Hermione asked. "I am fine, just a little – er – bowlegged."

"Of course," Andromeda said. "I must ask – is your wedding night going to extend for a few more hours?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Understandable," Andromeda said, she flourished her wand and summoned two small phials of potion. "I'll give you two doses. Take one with breakfast, and one later with your next meal. The first should help with any uncomfortable feeling from any additional intercourse. There should be no danger of overdosing. Did you have a clean break during initial intercourse?"

"Yes, no long-term bleeding," Hermione said.

"Good," Andromeda said, "You're simply going through the obvious morning-after pain at the moment. If it worsens, come see me immediately. How is Harry, health-wise?"

"Quite healthy," Hermione said, then blushed again, "And apparently ready for more. I just need to run a couple errands and then I'm going back."

"Good," Andromeda said, "I know Harry is wary of hospital visits, so I want you to come to tell me if anything bad happens with him."

"I promise, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Good," Andromeda said, "I can't imagine anything bad will happen, but I am cautious, especially with active intercourse in teenagers. You know, I think I'll brew some Potency Potions, since Harry will be quite active in the near future, I expect. Wouldn't want him to be less than proper when it comes to performance."

"Probably necessary," Hermione said, "Thank you for the potions. I'll go and let you return to your patient."

Andromeda smiled and nodded. Hermione returned the smile, and left the room, then headed down to the bottom floor. She walked toward the kitchen and winced when she heard several voices greeting her. Tonks, Amelia, Kingsley, Bill, and Fleur and Pierre Delacour.

"Greetings Lady Potter," Tonks said, grinning, "We wondered if we would see you and your husband today. Where is the groom?"

"Still in our room," Hermione said, then looked toward the Delacours, "He's rather wary of coming out, because of Gabrielle."

Pierre smiled. "I appreciate that, but he need not worry. Gabrielle is with her mother going through meditation practices."

"Probably a good thing," Remus said, as he entered the kitchen from outside, "If my heightened wolf-senses can smell the pheromones, then partial Veela surely can."

"Oui," Fleur said, nodding and wrinkling her nose.

Hermione blushed and looked for a change of subject. "Right, the full moon is tonight. Are you okay, Remus?"

"I'll be fine," Remus said, "I was just out checking on my home away from home for the evening. Completely secure."

"I'm sure you and Harry are hungry!" Tonks said, "Remus made his breakfast lasagna, and we have some saved for the two of you."

"I'll be back for it in a bit," Hermione said, "I came to grab some clothes from the tent. I'm currently wearing some of Harry's things."

Tonks waggled her eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out to the backyard.

* * *

Dora exhaled loudly as soon as Hermione walked outside.

"That was a close one!" she said. "Good job with the notice-me-not charm on the newspaper, Bill. I thought for sure she'd see it."

"We need to tell her, Dora," Remus said, "We need to tell both of them."

"Do we have to?" Dora asked, "Now? It appears they had a really wonderful evening, and – well – it looks like they're not done with the wedding night! We don't want to ruin it for them."

"It isn't zat bad," Fleur said, "At least zat foul woman, Skeeter, did not write it."

"She's right," Bill said.

"We should have seen this coming," Dora said, "Amelia – did you know this would happen?"

"I thought it wouldn't show up in the British Ministry because they're out of the country," Amelia said, "I should have remembered that because they are still legal citizens of Great Britain, that the Records would still count. I mean – anyone can get married out of the country, and it would still show! I didn't think of that."

"Yes, and the wedding on Saturday will cause it to happen again," Kingsley said.

"Ugh, more possible articles!" Dora said.

"We need to put it on a vote," Remus said, "Majority rules, since there are seven members present. Let Harry and Hermione know or not? Those for letting them see the article?"

Remus, Bill, Fleur, and Pierre raised their hands.

"Four out of seven," Remus said, "Motion passes. When Hermione comes back in, give her the newspaper."

Dora groaned. "If this ruins the romantic mood up there, you're in trouble, Remus Lupin. I don't care if it is a Full Moon Day."

"Yes, dear," Remus said.

Dora smiled and walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"I guess we should tell them about that too, huh?" Remus asked.

"They probably already know," Amelia said, "You two were snogging in the middle of the event room yesterday. I think they saw you before they left to go to their room."

"Well, then they're probably quite happy," Dora said, "If Harry hadn't encouraged me, I wouldn't have kissed some sense into you."

Remus smiled. "He is definitely his father's son."

* * *

_(A few minutes earlier)_

Hermione stepped into the Mistresses Tent and winced as she heard girlish squeals. Susan, Padma and Daphne were in the sitting room of the tent, and had a good view of when she had come in.

"Hermione!" Susan said.

"Are you aware you have just-been-shagged hair?" Daphne asked.

"Nice try," Hermione said, "This is how my hair always looks."

Daphne opened her mouth, then shook her head and giggled. "Too easy."

"We wondered if we'd see you today," Susan said.

"Daphne didn't think so," Padma said, "She thought you would spend the day in bed."

"I didn't say bed, I said _bedroom_," Daphne said, "After all, they might shag in the bathroom – you know – the tub or shower ... or anywhere else in the bedroom."

Hermione did her best not to blush; it would not do to have them realize Daphne was right about one of those locations... and possibly more soon enough.

"As soon as I get done with my errands," Hermione said, "I am going back to the bedroom."

"Well, it sounds like you had fun," Daphne said. "A little obvious since you're walking a little gingerly, and you're going back for more."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've had a good time so far. But I refuse to say too much. Harry said last night he doesn't want to compare any of his girls to the others during stuff like that, and I agree with him."

Hermione grinned when three disgruntled "aw"s came from her response.

"You'll just have to wait until it is your turn," Hermione said, "Though I will say a couple of things."

"Oh, do tell!" Daphne said.

"He prefers girls who shave," Hermione said.

Padma's eyes widened. "You mean – wow, you do mean _that_!"

"Yes, I mean _that_," Hermione said, "Also, he loves curves. He likes it when we wear tighter clothes, and – well, he'd be open to skimpy clothing or pure nudity when we have the house to ourselves in the near future. Which is why I am getting some of my clothing so I can give him a fashion show when we need a break."

"A break?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "He tends to tire me out and we need breaks in between."

"And... his stamina?" Daphne asked.

"Enough to tire me out," Hermione said. "You'll have to wait to find out how much that is."

"This is revenge for me teasing you about this a couple days ago, isn't it?" Daphne asked, "Because it isn't fair to your other future sister-wives, you know."

Hermione snorted and walked over to her bed and started moving some clothing from the dresser near her bed, and placing it in her undetectable extension bag. She grinned when she heard the girls giggling and talking. When she walked back out, the girls looked at her again.

"Give us another hint," Susan said.

Hermione gave her a once-over. "He's going to love you."

"What does that mean?" Susan asked.

"Oh!" Padma said, "Susan, if I said Hermione has the biggest brain, and Daphne has the biggest mouth -"

"Oi!" Daphne growled, playfully.

"What would your biggest asset be among us?" Padma asked Susan.

Susan blushed and folded her arms against her chest.

"Oh!" Daphne said; then looked back at Hermione, "Are you saying he loves tits?"

Hermione only smiled.

"Interesting," Daphne said, "Mine ain't too bad. Gabrielle's are probably perfect though, even for a girl of thirteen. Bloody Veela. Astoria barely has anything, and she is the same age. Hey, where is the baby Veela anyway?"

"Meditating so she doesn't tear us apart in the future when we smell of sex," Hermione said.

Daphne snorted.

"A good thing," Hermione said, "since she'll be joining you as one of Harry's new brides on Saturday."

"Bugger," Daphne muttered, "Does that mean we have a new roommate?"

"Fifty-fifty chance," Hermione said. "She and Astoria might be getting along after all. They might remain roommates, when she's not – you know – with Harry."

"Looks like I need a sisterly chat soon and get her to convince the Veela that she loves her as a roommate," Daphne said. "So, Padma, are you going to tell us your biggest asset?"

"You just said it," Padma said, grinning.

Daphne opened her mouth, then she closed it and blushed. She covered her face with both hands, but it was obvious she was hiding a giggle.

"Bye girls," Hermione said. "Have fun!"

"You too!" three voices rang out.

Hermione grinned and walked out of tent with her small beaded purse – that was much bigger inside – in hand. Then she made her way back into the kitchen. Tonks handed her two plates of breakfast lasagna.

"Hermione, hold up," Bill said, offering her the Daily Prophet, "Some reading material during breakfast. Believe me, you two will want to read it."

Hermione took the newspaper and thanked Bill, then made her way back to the bedroom. When she arrived, Harry was relaxing in bed. Hermione felt a tingle down south as she looked at him, and privately congratulated herself on having a extremely sexy husband.

"Remus made breakfast lasagna," Hermione said, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed.

"How is he?" Harry asked, as he took a plate, "Tonight's the Full Moon, isn't it?"

"He looks fine and well-prepared," Hermione said; she crawled onto the bed and sat against the backboard.

"Maybe I should look into becoming an Animagus so I can be with him on nights like this," Harry said,

"Might be a good idea," Hermione said, "Though it is complicated, it would help with the war too, and give you an advantage depending on your animal. We might have to see if it is a popular idea with others. Bill gave me today's Daily Prophet, by the way. He said we want to read it, so it sounds like there is something important."

She set the newspaper on the bed and took a potion phial out of her pocket, and drank it down in one gulp.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Pain Potion," Hermione said; she rolled her eyes at his concerned look, "I'm fine, Harry. It is precautionary. It keeps me from cramping up because of our activity, but it has no drowsy side-effects, so I can be ready for more. I also have more for my next meal. Andie gave me two, so it should be fine."

"As long as I'm not hurting you," Harry said.

"You're not," Hermione said, "You're quite gentle. I have no plans to leave this room today unless we get hungry again... well, hungry for anything besides each other."

Harry smiled. He took a few bites of his breakfast, then picked up the newspaper and opened it.

"Oh, crap!" he swore.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry set the newspaper in between them so she could see it too. There was a picture of Harry and Hermione hugging before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The title in large bold letters above the picture read:

**BRITAIN'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR NO MORE!  
HARRY POTTER MARRIES MUGGLEBORN BEST  
FRIEND ON CHOSEN ONE'S SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!**

Hermione looked at the article's author and was surprised that it was not the work of Rita Skeeter, but the Chief Editor Barnabus Cuffe. She started to read it as she ate:

**According to sources in the Ministry of Magic, the so-called  
'Chosen One' Harry Potter is no longer the most eligible  
bachelor in wizarding Britain.**

**On the final day of July, Harry's sixteenth birthday, he**  
**married Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn and his best friend**  
**and fellow classmate at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**  
**Wizardry. The Daily Prophet has also exclusively learned that**  
**Harry Potter has taken his position as the Head of the Ancient**  
**and Most Noble House of Potter. He is now a Lord, and his new**  
**bride, the Lady Potter.**

**Wartime marriages have been highly common amongst teenagers**  
**in the past, in order to give the teens Emancipation, better allowing**  
**them to remain safe and able to do magic legally. All Emancipation**  
**procedures are done in Gringotts, but no information has come forth**  
**about any recent procedures done at the bank between the newlyweds.**

**Harry Potter and the new Lady Potter has not been seen since their**  
**residences were targeted in recent attacks by You-Know-Who and**  
**his Death Eaters. Lady Potter and her parents were not at home**  
**during the attack, and while Harry was not at his own home, his**  
**Muggle Aunt, Uncle and cousin were tragically murdered. It is**  
**thought that Harry and his new bride may have fled the country,**  
**though in a recent interview, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**  
**promised that Harry would return to Hogwarts for his sixth year.**

**Albus Dumbledore, nor any of the newlyweds' Professors at Hogwarts**  
**have opted to comment about this news.**

**We at the Daily Prophet congratulate the new Lord and Lady Potter**  
**on their wedding, and hope they have long and happy lives together.**  
**While it is not suggested the new Lady Potter is with child, we look**  
**forward to any and all new additions to the Ancient and Most Noble**  
**House in the future.**

"Skeeter's picture, but not her article," Hermione said, "Thank goodness. Though that last line is a bit borderline on rumor-mongering. I'm not 'with child' but it will create speculations that we married because of that."

"Are you honestly surprised?" Harry asked, "It is the Daily Prophet, after all."

"No, not really," Hermione said, sighing.

"How did they find out?" Harry asked, "Who are these Ministry sources the article mentions?"

"The Hall of Records in the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said, "We're still British citizens, and our marriage would have been recorded in the daily-updated record book."

"Which means we'll likely be getting another article on Sunday," Harry said, sighing, "Oh Merlin. Well, we can rest assured that Molly, Ron and Ginny will find out or already have."

Hermione snorted. "Ginny will still think she has a chance because of the polygamy thing."

"Especially when the next article shows that I married four more girls," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Aw, you can bet poor Ron will be heart-broken," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness we're not there to hear the inevitable jealous bout of rage. He probably thinks we betrayed him."

"You mean he'll think _I _betrayed him," Harry said. "He'll just think I used fiendish and maybe Dark ways to steal you from him."

"If this was Rita's article, it would be the other way around," Hermione said, "Love Potions and what-not."

"True," Harry said, "Well, even if our suspicions about Ron aren't true, I think our friendship might be over."

"Do you regret it?" Hermione asked.

"What - marrying you?" Harry asked, "Absolutely not. I basically said that last night. And I believe I showed you that too."

Hermione smiled. "You can show me again after we finish our breakfast. Just to make sure."

Harry grinned. "Over and over again, Lady Potter. Until the end of forever."

* * *

_(Earlier that morning)_

Molly Weasley knew her morning would not be an enjoyable one the moment she had seen the front page of the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

She could not believe that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had gotten married. They were still teenagers, for Merlin's sake! Yes, it was likely they had married for Emancipation, but had they married simply because of that? Or did they really, truly, love each other? Molly was not so sure; after all, Ron would have told her, wouldn't he? Or if he hadn't, she would surely hear about it from him anyway. She knew he fancied Hermione, and he would likely be angry and jealous about them being a couple. There was little chance that they had gotten together during that summer, because Harry had been at his relatives since the start of the summer. She figured it was very unlikely that Hermione had ended up pregnant with Harry's child, due to the same reasons. So, yes, marrying for Emancipation seemed like it was the probable reason.

Then there was the fact that Albus was supposed to bring Harry to the Burrow the previous day, his birthday, so he could spend the month with his friends. But she had learned that Harry's relatives had been murdered, and Harry had not been at the house during the event. Ron had received a letter recently from Hermione that said she had gone to France with her parents. Had Harry somehow ran off with them and he and Hermione decided to get married in the City of Love?

As Ron and Ginny walked into the kitchen, she knew her morning would only get worse. But she couldn't hide the news, it would make it worse when they found out.

"Good morning Ron, Ginny," she said.

"Is something wrong, Mum?" Ginny asked, "You look... sad. Did you hear something about Bill, or Fred and George?"

"No, not yet," Molly said.

That was some more bad news she had received a few days prior. Fred, George and Bill had all seemed to leave the country together. What was worse was that Albus believed they were _traitors _to the Order! She couldn't believe that. But then why did they leave?

She sighed and placed the newspaper in front of Ron and Ginny, with the article in question in sight. Ginny gasped and Ron swore as they read the title.

"Ron, I know this is surprising," Molly said, "But there is no need for that kind of language. Don't fight over the paper, just read it together."

Molly served their breakfast as they both read the paper.

"This can't be real!" Ron said, "They wouldn't do that to me! I'd know! Besides, Harry knows I like her!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Ginny said, as she continued to read the article. "I told you that a few days ago."

"If Harry and Hermione planned on getting married," Ron said, "They would tell me. In her letter, Hermione said she went to France with her parents. Did they take Harry with them so they could get married? Is that why he wasn't at his relatives' house?"

"Maybe," Molly said.

"A few days ago, the Daily Prophet said that Harry was safe and unharmed and with friends," Ron said.

"No it said that Professor Dumbledore said that," Ginny said.

"We need to talk to him!" Ron said, "Especially if knows where Harry is. He was supposed to be here after all! Spending his birthday with us, not getting married!"

"'While it is not suggested the new Lady Potter is with child'?" Ginny read, "They make it sound like she's pregnant!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ron muttered.

"Ron, it is very unlikely that is why," Molly said, "Even if they moved their relationship that far, and I can't imagine that they have, I am sure Hermione would take precautions. More than likely they decided to marry, in order to become Emancipated."

"What the – what does that mean?" Ron asked, barely stopping himself from swearing again.

"It means they no longer have the Trace on their wands," Ginny said, "They can legally use magic. And they are legal adults. If Harry's relatives were alive, he would never have to go back. He no longer needs a guardian."

"Well, I can certainly see him favoring that," Ron said, frowning. "But still – he's never mentioned marriage – hey! What if – she wouldn't, would she? Maybe she did..."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Remember what Rita Skeeter said a couple years ago?" Ron asked, "About Hermione using Love Potions? I know she didn't use them back then, but – she could have bought some from Fred and George and used it on Harry."

"Fred and George's Love Potions aren't real, Ron," Ginny said, "It is just sugar water or bubble juice. They are jokes, to use on your friends and make them think they're in love, only to embarrass themselves later."

"Well, then she got it somewhere else!" Ron said, "How else would you explain the quick marriage? She's smart, she could have made it herself."

Molly wondered if Ron was right. After all, she, Molly, was quite familiar with Love Potions. She had thought about using them on Harry and Hermione, but they would have been targeted toward Ginny and Ron respectively, never each other.

"I highly doubt she used a Love Potion," Ginny said, "Mum's probably right, they did it for Emancipation."

"Which means they might not be serious in the marriage," Ron said, grinning, "It could be an act, and after Harry's birthday next year – bam, he doesn't need Emancipation anymore. They don't need to be married then. So I'll support it for now, and next summer when it ends, I can be with her."

Molly somehow doubted that, and from the way that Ginny was looking at her brother, it appeared that she did too. Ron was oblivious to it however. He just started in on his meal, and seemed happy with his theory.

Molly heard the tell-tale sound of Apparation and she turned to the window. Her bad morning had just gotten much better. A familiar figure was walking down the driveway. Her second eldest son, Charlie, had come home!

* * *

**Charlie's arrival was a last minute addition. It was going to take place a few chapters from now, but I decided the scene I planned on can take place next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Charlie Weasley gets the truth from his family about their secret agendas toward Harry, then joins the Crestview Alliance at Black Manor. Also Harry and Hermione's extended wedding night concludes!**


	24. CH23: Schemes and Steam

**Chapter 23  
Schemes and Steam**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins a little while before the last chapter ended.**

**Warning: Descriptive Sexual Situations between Minors (aged 16) - if you want to avoid it, when the scene begins, skip the paragraphs and go to the large portion of dialogue after.**

* * *

_August 1__st__, 1996_

Charlie Weasley was sitting at a private table at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, and finishing up an early breakfast. The previous night he had come to London from the dragon colony in Romania he had worked at for several years, and had stayed the night at the inn. He had just finished reading the headlining article announcing Harry Potter's wedding.

He wished he had been able to be present at the celebration, but he had an errand to run today before he headed to Crestview. He was going to do the mission Bill had given him a couple days before. He didn't look forward to it, but it was crucial to find out the truth in case it meant trouble for the Crestview Alliance.

He placed silencing charms around the table, then removed a small mirror from his pocket.

"Bill Weasley," he said; he smiled when he saw his older brother's face appear a moment later, "Hey, big brother."

"Charlie! What can I do for you?" Bill asked.

"I have a Undetectable Extension bag I am sending you," Charlie said, "It has my clothes and things in it."

"You're coming today?" Bill asked, "I thought you were coming after Ginny's birthday."

"So did I," Charlie said, "I told my boss at the colony that I needed some time off in a couple of weeks. I guess he didn't like that, because he fired me. That happened yesterday."

"Ouch," Bill said.

"Yeah, it was shocking," Charlie said, "But now I can join the alliance, and assist you guys in the war."

"We'll be excited to have you," Bill said. "Will you be here soon?"

"In a while," Charlie said, "I'm about to do that request you asked of me."

Bill sighed. "Wish it didn't have to be this way. But we need to know."

"Agreed," Charlie said, "Bill? If Ginny is innocent in this, should I bring her with me?"

"Not right now," Bill said, "We already have enough risks here without the little spitfire setting off the Trace. But the risks are out-shadowed by the good things. Wish you could have been here yesterday. We had a nice celebration."

"Yeah, the wedding," Charlie said, "It is in the Daily Prophet."

"We know," Bill said, grimly, "Kreacher just brought today's issue. Harry and Hermione don't know yet. They haven't come out of their room since last night, if you know what I mean."

Charlie grinned. "Lucky boy he is."

"Even luckier when he marries his other four girls on Saturday," Bill said, "You can celebrate with us that day. Fleur's sister is one of the brides. Life-Debts and Veela do not mix well."

Charlie whistled. "She's what? Thirteen? She'll be a bit wild today what with her life-mate smelling of sex."

"She was forewarned," Bill said, "She's meditating today and practicing calmness and serenity for when it happens in the future."

"That will work," Charlie said, nodding. "Well, I need to go run my errand before I chicken out."

"Good luck," Bill said, "Do you have a plan?"

"Butterbeer delivery during breakfast," Charlie said, as he eyed the six-pack of bottles sitting on the table, "Already has Veritaserum in them all, and I've taken my antidote. I have some additional antidote for them after, if my questions end before the serum does."

"Brilliant plan," Bill said.

"I know it is," Charlie said, grinning, "Sending you my suitcase now."

He pointed his wand at the bag sitting on the chair next to him, and it vanished in thin air.

"I got it," Bill said, "Don't you just love transportation charms? Are you okay with sleeping in a tent? We ran out of bedrooms. We're planning on building houses, but the first few won't be ready for a couple months, or less if we're lucky."

"I'm more than okay with it," Charlie said, "I have my own in my bag."

"Excellent," Bill said, "You have your Portkey?"

"Yep, it will leave when I tell it to," Charlie said.

"Before you go, there is something I need to tell you," Bill said, "You can pass it along to the family if you wish. You're going to be an Uncle."

"What?" Charlie asked, "Is Fleur pregnant?"

"No," Bill said, "George is expecting a baby with his now-fiancee Angelina Johnson. He, and I, just found out yesterday."

"Oh, wow," Charlie said, "That's... shocking. I'll congratulate him when I arrive. I'll consider telling the rest of the family depending on how the conversation goes. It might be better if they keep oblivious for now."

"Yeah," Bill said.

"Well, time to go face the music," Charlie said, "See you in a little while. I'll let you know what happens when I join you."

"I look forward to it," Bill said. "See you soon. Bill, out."

Bill vanished from the mirror, and Charlie pocketed it. He put a few coins on the table, in payment for his breakfast, then picked up the six-pack of dosed Butterbeer, and stood from the table. He walked over to the Apparation-safe area of the restaurant, then Apparated.

Soon he was standing at the top of a driveway, and smiling as he gazed at his family home known as the Burrow. He inhaled and exhaled, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, then started off down the driveway. His mother was waiting for him at the front door when he arrived.

"Oh, Charlie!" Molly said, chuckling as she moved to hug him, "What a surprise! I didn't expect you home for a couple more weeks!"

"Thought I would come early for a visit," Charlie said.

"Come on inside," Molly said, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, Mum," Charlie said, as he stepped into the kitchen; he smiled as he saw his youngest brother, and sister, seated at the table. "Hello, Ron, Ginny."

Ginny squealed lightly as she ran over and hugged him.

"You just continue to grow more beautiful, sister," Charlie said, "Are you breaking hearts yet?"

"A few," Ginny said, grinning.

"You tell me if a boy breaks yours," Charlie said, "He'll hear from me."

Ginny smiled, then went back over to her chair, and Charlie sat down as he set the six-pack on the table.

"Is that butterbeer?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is," Charlie said, clearing his throat. "Thought I'd bring a case with me. I'm afraid I can't stay long. I'm only here for a conversation."

"What?" Molly asked, "Why can't you stay?"

"I'm a bit busy, I'm afraid," Charlie said, giving his ready-made excuse, "Going to Wales for a few days, after this visit, to help a Welsh Green deliver her eggs. The colony in Romania wants a couple of them, so I am off to discuss a trade. I hope to be back for my dear sister's birthday."

"Well, that is too bad," Molly said, as she sat down at the table, "What kind of conversation were you planning?"

"Family business," Charlie said.

He took a few of the bottles out of the case and passed three along the table.

"Is it something we can talk about without your father?" Molly asked, "I am afraid he's at work."

"If it is deemed necessary, I'll let him know," Charlie said.

He stealthily waved his wand under the table, and put a compelling charm on his three family members to drink the dosed butterbeer. He drank from his own as they did – his was dosed, but he was safe due to the antidote.

"I was talking to Bill a few days ago," Charlie said, "And some interesting conversation came up."

"Do you know where Bill is?" Molly asked, "Or Fred and George?"

"No, but he said they're all together and safe," Charlie said, in a half-truth, "Mum, do you remember when you first met Harry Potter?"

"Yes, of course I do," Molly said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it is funny story," Molly said, "You see, I'm not so sure I would have met him when I did if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore. Albus came by the house a few days prior to talk to me about the boy."

Charlie looked from his mother to his siblings. Ginny seemed surprised, but Ron did not. Charlie sighed, knowing that he was going to get some interesting answers.

"What did Albus talk to you about exactly?" he asked.

"He wanted me to help Harry find his way to Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters," Molly said.

"Did he believe Harry would get lost?" Charlie asked.

"He told me that Rubeus Hagrid had been a bit lax in details when instructing Harry about getting onto the platform," Molly said.

"So he could have asked anyone to help Harry," Charlie said, "He could have sent a Professor to Harry's house, or to King's Cross to meet with Harry. Why did he want you to do it?"

Molly smiled. "He thought it would be a good thing for Harry in the future, if he met our family."

Charlie sighed. A good thing for Harry, or a good thing for Albus? After all, the Weasleys – especially Charlie's parents – were close with Albus over the years. Was Albus trying to give Harry a surrogate family so they could keep an eye on him when Albus could not?

"Describe exactly how you met Harry," Charlie said.

"Albus advised me to use keywords," Molly said, "So I mentioned Muggles when nearing the vicinity of the platform. And I mentioned the name of the platform."

"You asked me where the platform was, Mum," Ginny said.

"I guess I did," Molly said.

"You asked Ginny?" Charlie asked, "Mum, the platform hasn't changed locations ever. You've been going on it since your first year at Hogwarts."

"Albus thought it would be an innocent question," Molly said.

"Well, it wasn't," Charlie said, "And neither was using the word Muggle out loud. Out loud, Mum, in a group of Muggles. You risked the Statute of Secrecy. You could have been in trouble!"

"I was fine, Charlie," Molly said, chuckling, "It was no big deal. And it worked. Harry found me and asked me how to get onto the platform. Just like Albus wanted."

"Ron, Ginny," Charlie said, "Did Albus talk to either of you the day he visited Mum that summer."

"I didn't see him at all," Ginny said.

"He talked to me," Ron said.

"What did he talk to you about?" Charlie asked, though he knew he was going to dread the answer.

"He told me, that if everything worked out, I could be Harry's best friend!" Ron said.

"Did he explain?" Charlie asked.

Ron nodded. "He told me to search for Harry on the Hogwarts Express. He said if I stayed with Harry on the train, and talked to him during the ride, then we'd likely be best friends."

"Do you remember your first words to Harry?" Charlie asked.

"I asked him if I could sit with him," Ron said, "Told him the other carriages were full."

"Were they?" Charlie asked.

"No," Ron said, with a snort, "But Harry didn't need to know that, did he?"

"Why was Albus so interested in you becoming Harry's best friend?" Charlie asked.

"He wanted me to pass on any information to him that Harry said," Ron said.

"And did you pass on information?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Of course I did. Once a week, every Saturday, that I was at Hogwarts for the past five years. How could I not? He promised me rewards; Galleons, sweets and extra credit in my classes. He promised I would get passing grades without having to do much homework. Last year, I made the Gryffindor team because he helped me – it was something he promised me."

Ginny's expression was one of absolute shock. She knew nothing about this. That was obvious.

"I think this year I'll ask if he can help me get Hermione to be my girlfriend," Ron said, grinning, "I'm sure he'll do it. She doesn't need to be Harry's wife. She's supposed to be with me."

"Seems like a lot of rewards for just passing on information," Charlie said. "What else has Albus asked you to do over the years?"

"When it was apparent that Hermione was becoming friends with Harry," Ron said, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to scare her away. So I argued with her constantly and annoyed her. But nothing worked. So Professor Dumbledore had other ideas. It was his idea to anger Hermione on Halloween of our first year. He know about Professor Quirrel's troll, and he enchanted Hermione to spend the day in the bathroom, instead of her dormitory like she was going to do originally. Professor Dumbledore placed troll lure in that bathroom."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"He thought the troll would kill her," Ron said.

Ginny gasped, and her eyes became misty. Molly didn't seem surprised – did she know about all of this already?

"Do you know what else Albus has done to Hermione over the years?" Charlie asked.

"He didn't like Hermione being friends with Harry," Ron said, "he thought her influence on Harry was too good. He had nothing to do with her Petrifaction, but he told me he wouldn't have hated it, if she got worse than Petrified. He let her use the time-turner in third year, because he thought her experience with it would make her mental, or sick, or something. He let her and Harry use the time-turner the night Sirius escaped, because he knew that Remus was out on the grounds as a werewolf. One more chance for Remus to bite her, or worse. If she was bitten, Professor Dumbledore would have expelled her because she'd be dangerous. And in the second task during the tournament, he made her one of the targets. If Harry and Krum hadn't gotten down to her so fast, Hermione would have drowned, instead of made it back to safety by Portkey."

Charlie shook his head in disgust. He knew Ginny was apparently innocent in all of this, and making her listen to this was torture. But he needed to know something else from his mother.

"What were your plans for Harry, Mum?" he asked, "And were there any for Hermione?"

"I was planning on dosing him with Love Potion, keyed to Ginny," Molly said, "And dosing Hermione, for Ron."

Ginny's eyes widened. Ron, however, looked happy with the idea. Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was hearing this! But he needed to hear more, to know for sure.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"It was partially Albus' idea and partially mine," Molly asked. "If Harry and Ginny get together, and started a sexual relationship, then Ginny might end up pregnant. Poor Harry, he has a tragic destiny about him. He has a big target on his back. If he dies, and Ginny has his child, she would inherit much of the Potter's large fortune. Hermione – well, that was Albus' idea. Make her fall in love with Ron, and she wouldn't be with Harry. But it seems that didn't work."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. Charlie knew he needed to comfort her.

"Stay here for a few minutes, Mum, Ron," he said, "I need to talk to Ginny."

Charlie stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. Then he led her into the sitting room. He removed a small bottle from his pocket, removed the stopper and handed it to her.

"Drink," he said.

Ginny took it and gulped down the contents. Then she gasped and hugged Charlie, then cried into his shirt.

"How could they?" Ginny cried, "Why?"

"Ginny, look at me," Charlie said.

Ginny backed up, and Charlie kneelt down in front of her.

"You knew nothing about this, right?" he asked.

"No, nothing!" Ginny said, "I promise. I fancy Harry, it is true. But I wouldn't agree to Mum's plans. I'd be a victim right along with Harry. And Hermione? She's one of my best friends!"

"I believe you," Charlie said, "Even without Veritaserum."

Ginny's eyes widened. "It is so obvious now. They wouldn't have said all that if you didn't dose them. Why did you do that?"

"Bill and Harry needed to know," Charlie said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "You know where he is?"

"Yes," Charlie said, "He's safe and with Hermione, Bill, Fred, George and several others."

"You're not going to Wales," Ginny said, "You're going where they are."

Charlie nodded.

"Take me with you," Ginny said, "Please?"

"I can't," Charlie said, "You still have the Trace on you. We can't risk it. But, I promise, I will do everything in my power to find a way for you to be with us."

"But – I – you expect me to live with Mum and Ron – after this?!" Ginny asked, "Knowing all of this?!"

"Yes, and you must," Charlie said, "I know it is difficult. But I will make it easier. I am going to Obliviate both Mum and Ron of our conversation. They won't know that you know their secrets."

Ginny frowned. "What else can you tell me?"

"Two things," Charlie said, "But only because they might be common knowledge in the future, and they aren't dangerous or risky to the cause. One... you're going to be an Aunt sometime early next year."

Ginny gasped and smiled. "Bill's going to be a Dad?"

Charlie shook his head. "George. Angelina Johnson is pregnant."

"Wow," Ginny said, "Tell them congratulations from me."

"I will," Charlie said, "And the other news is more shocking. Hermione isn't going to be Harry's only wife."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wait – _what_?"

"He's betrothed to three other girls – I don't know who they are yet," Charlie said, "And also he's marrying Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Something about Veela and Life-Debts. They're all marrying on Saturday."

"You're only telling me this because there might be another article like the one in today's paper," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "And so you won't be surprised."

"Can you do me another favor," Ginny said, "Tell Harry and Hermione congratulations. Even if it is only for Emancipation. Just so they know there is no hard feelings."

"I have a feeling it isn't just for Emancipation," Charlie said.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't think so," Charlie said, "But they are on their honeymoon, if you know what I mean."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "I had a feeling about that. Well, warn them that Ron thinks their marriage is fake and that he thinks he'll be with her next year. He's under the impression that they'll stop being married after Harry turns seventeen."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got the general idea of that in there. After I tell Harry and Hermione exactly what Ron said, I doubt they will ever want to speak to him again."

"I wouldn't blame them," Ginny muttered, as she narrowed her eyes to the kitchen, "Are you going to tell Daddy about what you found out?"

Charlie sighed. "Not right now, and you can't either. Once you're with me and our brothers, then we'll tell Dad. But I can't let you be here in the chaos when that happens. I don't think this family will be complete after this war is over."

"You're probably right," Ginny said.

"Promise me something, Ginny," Charlie said, "You need to be calm around Mum and Ron. This is your job for the cause. This is your early training – your first mission. Albus cannot know that you know. I will do my best to have you out of the country before school begins, maybe by your birthday. I'll see what can be done about the Trace."

Ginny nodded. "I promise."

"I'm sorry you had to experience this," Charlie said, "But we needed to know."

"I agree," Ginny said, "I'll be more careful around them."

Charlie smiled; then a thought came to his mind.

"Ginny, do you have a small compact mirror?" he asked.

"Er – quite a few," Ginny said.

"Okay," Charlie said, "I have a way that you can talk to me, Bill, Fred and George. _But _if I do this for you, you have to promise that this mirror will either be on your person or out of everyone else's view at all times. Nobody can know about it. It is risky enough for me to do it, but I need to give it to you in case you need to get in emergency contact with us."

"I will destroy the mirror if I think someone untrustworthy to the cause knows about it," Ginny said, "I promise."

"Okay, go get one," Charlie said, "Hurry."

Ginny nodded then hurried up to her room. A minute later she returned with a small make-up mirror. Charlie took it, then flourished his wand and did some complicated spells.

"Okay," Charlie said, "The password on this is 'spitfire'. However, I only want you to use this in emergency. Your brothers and I will contact you sometimes, but in your case, only emergency calls to us."

"Okay," Ginny said. "I promise I will be careful with it."

"Good," Charlie said, "Best keep it in your pocket at all times. It will vibrate silently when you are being contacted."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"I need to go after I Obliviate Mum and Ron," he said, "I'll destroy the rest of the bottles. I'd give them to you to use them later, but it would get you in trouble."

"I'll be a good girl," Ginny said.

"Good," Charlie said; "I love you, Ginny. Give me a hug."

"I love you too, big brother," Ginny said, as she hugged him.

Charlie hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you soon," he said, "I promise."

Ginny's eyes went misty as she nodded. Charlie brushed his hand through her hair, then walked to the kitchen. He banished the other butterbeer bottles, then looked at his mother and youngest brother.

"You're not going to remember this, but I need to tell you for my sanity," Charlie said. "What the two of you did, or are planning to do, to Harry is absolutely despicable. Hopefully you'll think on your sins before you see Harry and Hermione again. Because if you don't, you may lose their friendship forever, and I wouldn't feel sorry for either of you. _Obliviate_!"

Molly and Ron's eyes went dizzy. Charlie gave one last smile to his sister, before he walked out of the house and headed up the driveway. When he arrived, he looked at the Burrow, knowing it may be the last time he'd ever look upon it. Then he took the Portkey from his pocket and tapped his wand on it. He felt a pull on his navel and his feet left the ground, and started the long journey to Crestview.

* * *

Harry was currently leaning against the wall of the bathroom in the Master bathroom. Hermione had just performed another round of oral on him to completion. He couldn't believe that she was the type to enjoy it. He never thought she would be. She also wasn't afraid to swallow either. But this time she had added new excitement to it. Midway through pleasuring him, she started rubbing herself between her legs. Around the time of his release, so too was her own orgasm. Now she was leaning against him, looking as satisfied as he did.

She leaned toward him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned the kiss, and gasped into her mouth as she gripped her hand around his soft manhood and began to stroke him into hardness again.

"We are so not finished yet," Hermione said, as she backed away from his lips.

She turned around and leaned against the wall, giving him a lovely view of her wet, nude body. Harry smiled eagerly and moved in front of her. She took his hardness in her hand and gently tugged him forward. He moaned at the feeling, then replaced her hand with his. She parted her legs and Harry guided his manhood toward her center. He rubbed the tip up and down her slit, then slipped inside her. Hermione moaned softly through smiling lips as she looked at him.

"Lift me up a little," she said, "I'll wrap my legs around you."

Harry cupped her bottom with his hands and lifted her up. He was careful not to scrape her back as it slid gently up the wall. Her head was above his now, and her breasts just below his chin. She wrapped her legs around him, and pushed his butt with her feet. This movement made him slip deeper inside her quite easily, and she gasped and mewled at the feeling of being completely full.

"Okay, you can move now," Hermione said, "Slow for now, so I don't bump my head or my back."

Harry nodded and gripped her butt with his hands then begin slowly sliding in and out of her. Hermione bent her head and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss as he continued his movements inside her. She gasped against his lips between kisses every time he slipped deep inside her.

"Feels – so amazing," she said, her words coming out in gasps.

"You're amazing," Harry said.

He kissed her again, then moved his lips down to her neck, where he kissed and sucked the skin as he continued to slide in and out of her. He then moved down, and kissed and licked the skin around her breasts, before moving back to her nipples and teased them with her tongue.

"Ah, yes!" Hermione gasped.

After another minute of these continued ministrations, her body vibrated around his as an orgasm swept through her body, and around him.

"Faster, love!" she moaned.

Hermione relaxed her head against the wall and closed her eyes, as he continued his thrusts; her natural lubrication made him able to slide in and out of her faster. Soon, she moved her hand down between their torsos and rubbed herself furiously with her hand. After a couple minutes of this, she had another orgasm, and the feeling of this made Harry have his own release. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it between gasps as he emptied himself inside her. When he was spent, he helped her stand up in the shower.

"I'm lucky I can stand," Hermione said, giggling, "My legs should feel like jelly."

"I think mine do," Harry said as he placed a hand on the shower for support.

"Shower sex is only on special occasion from now on," Hermione said, "If you want me in the bathroom, it is in the tub."

"I agree," Harry said.

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the door. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

"It is Tonks," Tonks said, "My deep apologies. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. Charlie Weasley has arrived at Crestview – he arrived shortly after you came back up here, Hermione. He says he has something important to tell all of us, especially the two of you. But he wanted to give you time to yourselves. But Remus has decided to go into his shelter in a couple hours or so. So we need to do this meeting soon."

"Can you give us twenty minutes or so?" Hermione asked. "We need to finish washing up."

"Yes," Tonks said, "Lunch should be done by then. I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"I'll just go and let you – er – finish," Tonks said.

Soon, there was a sound of the bedroom door shutting. Harry exhaled.

"I really don't like her sometimes," he said, chuckling.

Hermione giggled. "Come on. Let's wash this smell of sex from us and get dressed."

"Right," Harry said, "That is why we came in here originally, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

Harry smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips. Then they washed each other again – carefully, so they didn't make each other excited again, since they were expected elsewhere – and soon made their way out of the shower. Then they returned to the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed.

It seemed their extended wedding night had now concluded. But both took silent comfort in knowing there would be more soon enough.

* * *

**Mmm... you're welcome for that short and steamy shower scene.**

Don't worry, folks. Ginny will be in Crestview soon enough. -evil cackles-

**Next chapter: Harry, Hermione and the Crestview Alliance learn the shocking truths of Molly and Ron's betrayal, then discuss it. Then there is much more discussed during the meeting. After the meeting, Harry and Hermione talk to his betrothed.**


	25. CH24: Of Trackers, Traces and Taboos

**Chapter 24  
Of Trackers, Traces and Taboos  
**

_August 1__st__, 1996_

Nearly half-an-hour after Tonks' interruption in the Master Bedroom, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Crestview Alliance – including the newest member, Charlie Weasley – were sitting at the elongated dining table in the event room of Black Manor. They were dining on a lunch of deli sandwiches and chips as they waited for the meeting to begin. Then Bill stood up.

"For those of you have not heard," he said, "Or have not had the pleasure of meeting him – I'd like to introduce our newest member of the Crestview Alliance: my brother, Charlie Weasley."

Applause and greetings were heard around the table as Charlie bowed in thanks. Fred and George wolf-whistled as their own little greeting.

"A few days ago, Harry had a conversation with me, Fred and George," Bill said, "During this conversation, several questions about possible betrayal were brought up. So I asked Charlie to investigate this betrayal. Today, he has succeeded. During our first meeting here at Crestview, I introduced you to a special Pensieve. We will be using that Pensieve again to view a memory of Charlie's investigation. Charlie, the floor is now yours while I prepare the Pensieve."

As Bill stood and left the table, Charlie stood up.

"What you are about to see will shock some of you," he said.

Harry noticed that Charlie was looking at him and Hermione as he said this.

"My mother, Molly Weasley, and my youngest brother, Ron," Charlie said, "have been keeping some secrets from myself and the rest of my family – and their friends – for a good few years now. Now, even though my sister, Ginny, is in this memory too, she has not been implicated in what you're going to discover. What you are about to discover is completely true, thanks to the wonders of Veritaserum."

Charlie walked away from the table and over to the Pensieve. With his wand, he removed a silver strand of memory from his head and placed it in the Pensieve. He and Bill then walked back over to the table, and Bill flourished his wand. Much like during the first meeting, a table appeared in the empty space of the room between the dining table and the Pensieve. Harry recognized it as the kitchen table of the Burrow. Charlie, Ron, Ginny and their mother were seated around it.

By the time the memory finished, Harry had wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, holding her close to him. As it concluded, she buried her face against his shoulder and he could hear her crying softly. Harry couldn't blame her – he wanted to cry too. The words and tales of betrayal were still ringing in his head. His and Hermione's fears had been revealed as true, and there were even worse implications as well. Ron had spied on him and betrayed his trust, all for money and sweets and good grades. Ron's words describing Dumbledore's attempts to harm or murder Hermione horrified him, and yet Ron seemed okay with it, even though he fancied her. Molly Weasley, who had been like a mother to him, was plotting behind his back, all because she wanted to take his fortune for herself and her daughter.

But Harry knew he couldn't blame Ginny. He saw the shock on her face during the revelations. She knew nothing of her mother and brother's betrayal.

Around the table, there were pale and angry faces. Fred, George and Bill all looked as if they were going to be sick. Ron's former classmates looked angry and shocked. Daphne simply looked pissed off.

"Slimy git," Daphne commented of Ron, "And he actually think Slytherin are scum. Hypocrite! Sorry to say that about your brother, guys, but – wait, no, actually I'm not."

"If he didn't have ginger hair," Fred said, "I'd say he was adopted."

"He and Mum – both adopted," George said, nodding.

Hermione snickered amidst sniffles and sat back up in her chair.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I had my suspicions about much of that," Hermione said, "But to hear it in Ron's own words. The bloody bastard wants Dumbledore to make me fall in love with him! He actually thinks I'd leave you for him? And Molly – I thought of her like a second mother and she just wants to poison me! Ugh!"

Her last word came out in a loud growl.

"Was she this feisty with you over the past – er – sixteen hours, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Don't you dare answer that, Harry!" Hermione growled.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. Hermione giggled. She inhaled and exhaled, then looked back at Charlie.

"You said Ginny was innocent in all of this?" she asked. "I know I saw it, but..."

"I Obliviated Mum and Ron of my visit shortly after this," Charlie said, "But Ginny remembers it all. She wanted so bad to come here with me. She doesn't know where we are, she only knows that her brothers are here with you, Harry and Hermione. She wanted to congratulate you on your wedding, and she is also well aware of your future wedding too."

Harry smiled. He knew Ginny fancied him, so to know she supported him being with Hermione was nice.

"Why couldn't she come?" he asked.

Charlie smiled, grimly. "The risks of the Trace. I promised her we would find a way for her to be here. We'll work on it soon enough. She's quite wary of being around Mum and Ron now."

"Understandable," Bill said.

"She promised me that she is entirely innocent in all of it," Charlie said, "She knew nothing about any of it. Even after I had given her the antidote to the Veritaserum, I could tell that she was being completely honest. Yes, she fancies you, Harry, but she would never agree with Mum's plan. Hermione, you're her best friend. She was horrified at what Ron said."

Hermione sniffled and nodded.

"I gave her a communication mirror," Charlie said, "So Bill, Fred, George – and even you, Harry and Hermione – if you wanted to talk to her sometime, then feel free. But I told her to be careful with it, and that she can only contact us during an emergency, for her own safety. She even promised to destroy it if she thought anyone knew about it. She wanted me to tell Dad about this, but I told her I couldn't, simply because of the memory removal. But I'll make sure he knows soon enough, and we'll learn if he was involved in any of this. But only after Ginny is away from Mum and Ron."

"Good idea," Bill said.

"Let's go back to what Ron said about Albus' plans to harm Hermione," Amelia said. "Why was this so important to him?"

"Because of what she means to Harry," Remus said, smiling at Hermione, "Not just in the romantic sense either. With Ron's evident betrayal, Hermione is Harry's most trusted friend."

"And she always has been," Harry said.

Hermione smiled.

"Maybe you haven't heard, Amelia," Remus said, "But Hermione is the smartest witch of her age. Albus is afraid of that. We're all wondering what Albus' plans are for Harry. Well, let's ponder this. Harry, your parents' Will – James and Lily listed your guardians..."

"The Will said I was never supposed to be placed with the Dursleys," Harry said. "Albus knew this – he was the witness to their Will."

"And yet he placed you there with the Dursleys," Remus said, "And made you return every summer, even though he knew you were being mistreated. What if that mistreatment was part of his plan? We learned today that Albus wanted the Weasleys to be your surrogate family, and Ron to be your best friend. Ron was able to latch onto you, Harry, why? Because you had no friends."

Harry nodded.

"Albus knew this," Remus said, "He knew you were mistreated, lonely, and – if I may say – not very confident before you came to Hogwarts. Those of you who were with Harry in school, I'm sure you saw that."

"So many people wanted to be your friend, Harry," Katie said, "But I think Ron kept pushing them away."

"He did," Neville said, "I remember. I wanted to be your friend, and he basically said I couldn't. I was too afraid to say anything to you."

"I wanted to be your friend my first year," Luna said, "Our mothers were friends, did you know? But Ron told me you were the Heir of Slytherin, and that 'Loony' people were enemies of the heir."

"He was so vocal about how bad you were when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire," Susan said, "Made sure you didn't hear it, but he said you were a cheat and how you wanted to show up Cedric. Made the Hufflepuffs hate you more."

"You see what he was doing, don't you?" Remus asked, "He was trying to make sure you had very few friends. He failed when it came to Hermione."

"But he put up with you after a while, Hermione, because he started fancying you," Tonks said.

"But it was all because of Albus," Remus said, "He wanted you to have very few friends. Because without friends, it would make you weak. It would make you vulnerable. These weaknesses would make you easier prey to Voldemort. And then I think he realized how important you were. He needed you to destroy Voldemort. So he plots with Molly Weasley to make you fall in love with Ginny. You fall in love with her, and – as Molly said, maybe you would get Ginny pregnant. You'd want the baby to have a good life, and you'd do everything to make sure that happened – even if it meant you'd sacrifice yourself. You die, and if Ginny is an underage mother, Molly might take guardianship of her grandchild. Just to get your fortune. Molly would probably deny the Emancipation given to pregnant underage teenagers, telling everyone it was for her daughter's own good."

Harry sighed and nodded. It seemed like it was plausible.

"A suitable reward for Molly Weasley's assistance and schemes," Kingsley said, "At least in Albus' view."

"Your sacrifice would make you seem like a hero, Harry," Bill said. "Especially if you defeated Voldemort along the way."

"Albus might have been okay with Voldemort surviving your death," Remus said, "I'm sure he thinks he could kill Voldemort, and the world would see him as the savior once again. Meanwhile, Albus is plotting behind everyone's back as the new Dark Lord, taking over Great Britain in a move that would shock and stun everyone. By the time they try to retaliate, Dumbledore has his army ready. The Third Wizarding War begins this time without a prophecized hero to save us all."

"That is entirely plausible," Amelia said, "And it is really quite frightening how easily that scenario could have played out in reality."

"Well, it won't happen," Harry said, "I – _we -_ will train and prepare while here in Crestview, and we will destroy Voldemort, Dumbledore and their allies. I will not let the future generation grow up with threats of Dark Lords and wars like we have."

"Hear, hears" and murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Is there any suggestions for immediate response to these revelations?" Remus asked; then he smiled wryly, "Those that aren't fueled by anger or negative reactions."

There were smatterings of laughter in reaction to Remus' words, but nobody had any suggestions.

"Then we can move on," Remus said, "Does anyone have any speculations about how the British wizarding world may react to the Daily Prophet's article announcing Harry and Hermione's wedding? No offense meant to the newlyweds, of course, but this may be important."

Harry and Hermione gave understanding smiles.

"Well, whatever Albus' plans were to split the two lovebirds apart," Tonks said; grinning in Harry and Hermione's direction at the word 'lovebirds', "It is possible he now realizes his plans have failed."

"Very likely," Remus said, "Speculations of his reactions or next move?"

"He might have realized that the reason – or one of them, at least – for the wedding was Emancipation," Amelia said. "He also may have realized that it was your idea, Remus. Then he might wonder what else you are plotting."

"He must know I am a part of this group," Bill said, "He knows my connections to Gringotts, and how easily I could get permission to perform Emancipation."

"Are Betrothals listed in the Hall of Records?" Daphne asked. "That is how the Daily Prophet found out about Harry and Hermione's wedding."

"Wise thinking, Daphne," Remus said, "Yes, they are. But only on request."

"Albus' high-level position in the Ministry – as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Amelia said, "would have given him access to such records. I think it is safe to assume that he has discovered Harry's – and perhaps Neville's – Betrothal contracts. Including Susan's, even though hers was a little unconventional – it would have self-updated in the records."

"Then he probably realizes they will wed soon as well," Kingsley said, "and he would know it would lead to Emancipation."

"Which means he probably realizes those listed in the Contracts are here with Harry and Neville," Remus said.

"We believe Albus is suffering from paranoia, yes?" Pierre Delacour asked.

"Indeed," Andromeda said. "Possible paranoia and senility in his old age. Especially due to recent events."

"Paranoia would get the – how do you English put it? – metaphorical cogs in his mind going," Pierre said. "He would wonder how many teens left the country with you, Remus."

"He's suffering from the same paranoia that Fudge was, isn't he?" Harry asked, "He thinks we're building a student army."

"Or, at the very least, adding students into an army of legal-aged witches and wizards," Hermione said.

"Well, eventually he'll discover how many members of Harry's defense club are here," Angelina said, "Especially those of whom that are still students and don't show up at Hogwarts. That will get the paranoia going."

"Wait," Daphne said, as she looked at her sister, "Astoria. If Professor Dumbledore thinks I am here, then he might assume my sister came with me. She's going to be on long-term risk for the Trace."

"I don't want to get married, thanks," Astoria said, giggling.

"I'm sure it won't come to that, dear," Tonks said. "But your sister is right. Long-term risk for the Trace. As long as you are here. Even with several legal-aged witches and wizards here, and Trace might set off anyway if you were to specifically use magic."

"Easily done," Daphne said, "Keep your wand in your bedroom, Tori."

Astoria nodded.

"Lessons will be more difficult when it comes to that," Remus said, "But we'll work on that."

"Ginny will be in the same risk if we bring her here," Charlie said, "And I did promise I'd find a way to bring her."

"Hold on a minute," Amelia said, "We're too focused on Traces. I don't think Albus is going to rely on the Trace. He can't keep an eye on it at all times, even if he was able to get one of his Order into the department. Even then, he doesn't know when or if it will happen."

"His paranoia would not go well with waiting," Andromeda said, "Not for his short-term plans."

"He's planning something else," Hermione said. "The only question is... what?"

"I think we should assume Daphne is right about Astoria," Remus said. "We need to place Tracking Charms on you, Astoria. Just in case he has some way to take you back to England that we're not thinking of."

Astoria looked frightened, but she nodded in agreement.

"Albus would probably realize we placed Tracking Charms on her," Kingsley said, "It would need to be done in a way he couldn't know."

"Well, whatever we figure out," Remus said, "We need to do that with the other Traceable teens as well, until they get Emancipated. It would only be for a couple days for most."

Mundungus Fletcher raised his hand slowly. "I might have something. It might be unconventional and borderline illegal. But, that is how I work!"

Remus smiled wryly. "We'll take any suggestion. Those who still have the Trace on them at the moment – and Mundungus – please remain here after the meeting, along with anyone who might be able to assist as well. Any other issues that needs voicing?"

George and Angelina smiled at each other, and George raised his hand.

"I'm sure a few of you have heard," George said, "But as of early next year, the fates have decided that I will be ready to be a father. This wonderful woman next to me is pregnant. And she has promised me it is mine, though I had no doubts."

Angelina rolled her eyes and smacked George playfully on the chest. Then she kissed him. Fred wolf-whistled, and everyone around the table applauded and congratulated them.

Neville raised his hand shyly. "I'd like to get a team of interested people together that would like to help me build a greenhouse and a garden. I can take care of both once they're prepared, but I need help to get them started, including building the greenhouse."

Remus smiled. "That is a wonderful idea, Neville. Any volunteers?"

Ted Tonks, Apolline Delacour, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Charlie Weasley and Luna Lovegood raised their hands.

"Thanks," Neville said, blushing slightly.

"I think we can find a place outside of the general area planned for houses, Neville," Bill said, smiling. "I'm going to hold the first construction meeting later today, and we'll go out and decide where the general locations of houses will be. You're invited too, Neville, so you might be able to find a good place for the greenhouse and garden."

Neville nodded.

"Any other issues?" Remus asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Very well," Remus said, "I have two final announcements. On Saturday, we will be hosting another wedding at three in the afternoon. This one much larger than the first, but just as important. Just so there is little risk of repetition, if we could have some new volunteers for cooks and those willing to help decorate, it would be appreciated, please raise your hand."

A few people raised their hand including Hermione, who volunteered to help with the décor.

"Excellent; I'm sure you can decide a time between now and Saturday morning to discuss plans," Remus said; he inhaled and exhaled then looked around at everyone, "Now, this is extremely important. Tonight is the full moon. I'm sure everyone knows what that means. Since his arrival, Charlie – with the help of Bill as well – has assisted me with some creature-specific wards in the vicinity of the nearby woods where my shelter is. These wards will keep me in those woods. While Andie has made me some Wolfsbane, I will likely be roaming the woods at one point or another tonight. By no means should any of you step in there. Other than that, feel free to roam outside until it gets too dark to see without assistance of magical light. I will be myself until the full moon rises, and the wolf until it wanes. So keep extra vigilant."

Everyone nodded solemnly, silently communicating that they understood.

"Thank you," Remus said, with a soft smile, "The meeting has concluded. Those who have been requested to stay behind, please do so. Everyone else, feel free to leave. Thank you for your attendance and words of wisdom today. It has been much appreciated. Remember, only united, can we be victorious in this war."

Light applause followed this, and most of the members of the Alliance stood and left the event room, including Harry and Hermione. Remus, Amelia, Mundungus, Gabrielle, her parents, and the rest of the underage non-Emancipated teens remained in the event room.

"Harry, Hermione!" Charlie said, as they left the room.

Harry and Hermione turned as Charlie approached.

"Hi, Charlie," Harry said, "Good to see you. Welcome to Black Manor."

"Thanks," Charlie said, "Look, I want to apologize for any grief I might have caused you in there. I should have warned you better before the meeting."

"It is alright," Hermione said, "I'm fine. As I mentioned in there, I expected some of it. Just the reality of it overwhelmed me."

Harry frowned. He knew she was worried about something else, but perhaps she didn't want to say it to Charlie.

"Also there was the fact that we've lost somebody we thought was a friend," Hermione said, "And may never be able to get that friendship back. Maybe it never even existed at all. He just posed as our friend to achieve his own means. How did he never become a Slytherin?"

"Dumbledore," Charlie said, "There's been speculation that he has been able to manipulate the Sorting Hat into Sorting students where he wanted them to be. You were Sorted into Gryffindor, Harry, so Albus made sure Ron was as well. Even if he has some Slytherin qualities."

"Quite possible," Harry said, then looked at Hermione, "He didn't bother with you at that time because he didn't know we'd become friends."

Hermione nodded.

"Here," Charlie said, as he handed Harry a mirror, "I know neither of you have one yet, so I'm giving you one to share between you. The password to Ginny's mirror is 'spitfire' if you want to talk to her at any time. She's keeping her mirror close at hand, and it will vibrate when we contact her. She's a smart girl – if she's with Mum and Ron when she feels it vibrate, she should be able to make excuses to talk openly and privately."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I expect we'll talk to her soon enough. Maybe today or tomorrow."

"Congratulations on your wedding," Charlie said; Harry and Hermione thanked him; then Charlie laughed. "I think Ron believed the Prophet when it said you were with child. Because Ginny asked me whether or not you were pregnant, Hermione, but I think it must have been Ron's words first that sparked it."

"I'm not pregnant," Hermione said, "But that's not to say I might want to be before we return to England."

Charlie smiled. "Ginny was quite surprised to hear you're marrying four other girls, Harry. Though she does support it."

Hermione laughed. "We saw that coming. We think she might support it because it means she might have a chance with Harry."

"Does she?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"I'm quite fine with five brides," Harry said, chuckling, "I don't know if that will ever change."

Hermione snorted. "Only in the worst-case scenario. I already feel like I will have to be in a queue for kisses."

Charlie laughed. "The only one of your future brides, Harry, that I knew the identity of at the time was Gabrielle. I'm not exactly sure if Ginny knows exactly who Gabrielle is, other than Fleur's sister, so that is probably why she wasn't surprised by Gabrielle being your future bride, when it came to her age. How are you coping with that?"

"I was told to ignore her age since she is partially a Veela," Harry said, "So I am going to do my best."

Charlie nodded. "Probably best. One of my co-workers was a part-Veela that was around Gabrielle's age. They're immune to fire – even partial Veela - so she was brilliant at handling dragons. A couple of the male handlers were sacked because they were overheard plotting ways to put her in a situation to create a Life-Debt. It wasn't pretty. They left with burns on their body, and it wasn't from the dragons if you know what I mean."

Harry winced. "Moral of the story. Don't piss Gabrielle off."

Charlie laughed. "Good idea. Though I wouldn't worry. They're very possessive of their life-mate. Frankly I wouldn't surprised if her parents allow her to train for the war."

"What?" Harry asked.

"If you find yourself cornered, Harry," Charlie said, "She would defend you, and probably do it quite well."

"I don't want to put her in danger," Harry said.

Charlie smiled. "I understand. But I'd think about it, if I were you. Veela are extremely tough to kill. She'd be a great asset."

"Let her train with you, Harry," Hermione said, "If you think her life would be at risk, simply tell her she can't go to battle with you."

Harry grimaced. "I'll think about it."

"I imagine you have plans," Charlie said, with a wink, "And I need to put up my tent and unpack before it gets dark. So I will leave you be. Once again, congratulations Lord and Lady Potter."

He smiled, turned and walked away.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Do we have plans?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not those kind. You exhausted me. We're taking a break until tonight."

Harry grinned at the promise of more to come.

"Besides," Hermione said, "we need to be social more, especially with the future members of our family."

"Family," Harry said, "I love that word. Alright. But no gossiping about you-know-what."

Hermione grinned. "I promise. Come on, we'll go out to the tent. They'll surely go there when they're finished up in the event room."

Harry agreed, and a few minutes later, the newlyweds were sitting together on a couch in the tent's large sitting room.

"Hermione?" Harry said, "I could sense that you were keeping something from Charlie about what we discovered today. Do you need to tell me something?"

Hermione frowned and sniffled. "Don't be surprised if I have nightmares over the next few days. I could picture some of those things Ron had described. Drowning in the Hogwarts Lake. Being mauled by Remus, and turning into a werewolf, then being expelled from Hogwarts because of it."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled her close to him.

"I would never let that happen to you," he said. "If you have any nightmares, I'll wake you from them and hold you close until you can sleep peacefully again."

"That is just one of the many reasons I love you," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Harry asked, "Is there a list? Do tell."

"Maybe another time," Hermione said.

Harry smiled and leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Hermione chuckled against his lips and returned the kiss. Before the kiss could linger, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello, Daphne," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hello, Potters," Daphne said, grinning, "If you're going to continue that, go back to your bedroom."

Daphne, Susan and Padma made their way into the sitting room, and sat down in the three empty chairs.

"What was Fletcher's idea?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was a good idea," Daphne said; then wrinkled her nose, "Disgusting, but a good idea."

"'Disgusting' usually sums up his ideas," Hermione said, "So what was it?"

"Liquid Tracking Charms," Susan said, "Auntie says they are possible – though borderline illegal."

"Er... liquid Charms?" Harry asked, quite confused.

He looked at Hermione. She also looked confused; apparently she never heard of them either.

"Enchanted drinks," Padma said, "It is brewed in a way similar to Potions. They remain in your system for about a week. Then once you – you know, pee it out – you just take another one."

"I'm afraid to ask," Hermione said, "But how do you know when it has left your body?"

"Your pee sparkles," Daphne said, with a snort. "That's the disgusting part. We have to actually check to see if it sparkling."

Harry snickered and Hermione playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Thank goodness it is only my sister who has to take more than one," Daphne said, "And she'll have to take them for the duration of our stay. That is quite a lot of sparkling pee! Poor Tori. She won't get to use magic. But that is what she gets for not wanting to marry – after all, she could marry you or Neville, Harry."

"Can you blame her for not wanting to marry at her age?" Padma asked.

"Not really," Daphne said, shrugging.

"The Liquid Tracking Charm doesn't sound as bad as a Pregnancy Test Potion," Susan said, "I asked Angelina about them, since – you know – it might be in my plans in the near future. You literally want to sit on a toilet when you take it, because anywhere between a minute and five minutes after taking the Potion, you're going to pee one of two colors. Blue if true, and green if not."

"If we can stop talking about pee," Padma said, rolling her eyes, "Susan's Auntie, Mundungus, Healer Tonks and a few others are brewing the enchanted drink now. Thankfully, they believe that once we're Emancipated, it will be more difficult for someone like Dumbledore to summon us back to England, because it usually can't be done without the Trace's magic in your body."

"In your body?" Harry asked, "I thought the Trace was in your wand?"

"That is what the Ministry wants you to believe," Daphne said.

"A wand is just an object, Harry," Hermione said, "The magic in your body flows through the wand's core and centers it. Think of wandless magic for example."

"Point," Harry said.

"Anyway," Padma continued, "As Daphne said, only Astoria will need more than one dose. Once it is out of our system, the rest of us will be alright since we'll be Emancipated on Saturday. It should be done before bedtime. Until then, we're just required to stay in groups."

"Just in case we vanish into thin air and find ourselves back in Great Britain," Daphne said.

"How will we know your location when you have the Tracker coursing through your body?" Harry asked.

"Auntie explained that," Susan said, "It is the same way the Ministry owls or Aurors get to a person's location so quickly if the Trace is set off. Healers are required to collect some of your blood during a check-up and send it to the Ministry. They place a droplet of your blood on a Portkey, and – bam – instant travel to your location. Same thing with the Trackers. After we take the enchanted drink, we put some of our blood in a vial, so that it can be used on a Portkey, just in case."

"That is pretty clever," Hermione said, "Didn't know Dung had it in him."

"Clever and dangerous," Harry said, "The Portkeys might take us straight into a trap."

"Nothing is fool-proof, Harry," Daphne said, "Ever heard of the Taboo?"

Harry shook his head.

"There is a reason most witches and wizards are scared to say Voldemort's name," Daphne said. "Back in the First Wizarding War, Voldemort put a Taboo on his name. Anyone brave enough to say his name usually were brave enough to defy him. In Voldemort's mind, defiance meant death. If you said his name, the Taboo activates through an enchantment, and Death Eaters would automatically Apparate to your location. People don't say his name just in case the Taboo returns – which is entirely possible before the war ends."

"That explains why everyone tenses up," Harry said, "And some people look around them when you do say it."

"Yep," Daphne said, "Now... imagine a group of Aurors standing in a room with wands drawn. One says Voldemort and..."

"The Death Eaters fall into a trap," Harry said.

"Precisely," Daphne said. "However, Dung's idea does have merit. According to him, Liquid Tracking Charms cannot be traced, which is why they're borderline illegal. So, if we're checked for Trackers, nobody would find them."

"So they likely wouldn't expect such a quick retaliation," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Daphne said.

"Let's go back to the Taboo," Harry said, "Is it possible Dumbledore could use it to track us?"

"Unlikely," Susan said, "It was discussed when the enchanted drink idea was mentioned. Dumbledore's paranoia would prevent him from using it. He doesn't know how big our group is. Until his own alliance grows, he won't risk it in fear of being outnumbered and defeated."

"The question is: how long before his alliance grows to the point where he wouldn't be outnumbered so much?" Hermione asked.

"He'll have some difficulty," Daphne said, "If he's paranoid about people discovering his Dark secrets, he won't tell many people about who they would be up against if they joined him. First, he'd probably have to tell them why we're a threat to him, and do it in a convincing manner. And second – once they find out his opposition is the Chosen One, that will likely scare them away."

"Or they'll walk away laughing," Padma said, "After all, why would the Leader of the Light be afraid of the Chosen One? Especially when so many believe Harry and Dumbledore are friendly."

"Precisely," Daphne said.

"Why would me being the Chosen One scare people?" Harry asked.

"You apparently have a prophecized power the Dark Lord knows not," Daphne said, "Sure, not very many people outside our Alliance knows that. But you're also prophecized to defeat the most feared Dark wizard since Grindelwald. If you can defeat a Dark Lord that nobody else could, you have to be a powerful wizard. People will be scared of that power. Not because you could be a Dark Lord. But because they wouldn't want to fight you either way."

"But I don't know what this power is!" Harry said, "Love, maybe. But I don't see how that will defeat him."

"Yeah it isn't like you'll make love to him," Daphne joked.

Hermione groaned. "Thank you for that wonderful mental picture, Daphne."

"Harry, we know you don't know what that power is," Susan said, "But most people don't know that, do they? People tend to fear the unknown. That is your biggest weapon. That is why they would be scared of you."

Harry nodded.

"So," Daphne said, "Is your wedding night finally over or are you just on another break?"

"I promised Harry that I would not gossip about such things," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"Aw, why not, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Because it would take away the surprise when it comes to be your turn," Harry said.

"Hermione already told us you love tits," Daphne said.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't _tell _them," Hermione said, "I merely gave a hint and they guessed... accurately."

"I refuse to say anything," Harry said. "But since you are a definitive Slytherin, I can see you are going to try to trick me. Perhaps you think you can ask me questions, and even though I won't answer, you'll try to read any facial expressions I might make?"

Daphne pouted and snapped her fingers. "Damn. He figured me out. Granger, you were supposed to shag his brains out, not give him more!"

"It is Potter now, Daphne," Hermione said.

"I am well aware of that," Daphne said, "But if I called you that, Harry would think I meant him."

"Then you shall call me Lady Potter," Hermione said, with an air of royalty in her voice.

"Only in social gatherings," Daphne said, with a snort. "Or if I am being sarcastic."

"You used Granger when being sarcastic," Hermione said.

"True," Daphne said, sighing. "Wow, scary thought. I'll be Daphne Black in two days. Or Daphne Potter-Black."

"Either way is fine with me," Harry said.

"Padma Potter-Peverell," Padma said, "That rolls off the tongue."

"Susan Bones-Potter," Susan said. "Bones as the first surname will allow my line to continue, since I will be the new Lady Bones, and our children will share both names, so everyone will know our children are Potters too."

"So would that make Harry 'Lord Bones'?" Hermione asked.

"Regent Lord," Susan said; then looked at Harry, "As Regent Lord Bones, you will gain my family's Lord Signet Ring that my grandfather held before you, but because I am a Bones by blood, I will control the Wizengamot Seat when Auntie retires from the Council, and in turn I will pass it to our children when it is their time.."

"Fine by me," Harry said.

"What will Gabrielle be?" Daphne asked.

"Er... good question," Harry said, "I don't know if they care about Line Continuation or not. I'll have to discuss it with her and her parents before the wedding."

"Hannah has a much older brother who has continued the Abbot line," Susan said, "So she will be Lady Longbottom. She told us girls the night before your wedding, and she'll be First Wife. Luna will keep her name too."

"As will my sister," Padma said. "Neville only has one title to his name anyway. Patil and Lovegood are Minor Houses, and as such do not qualify for Lordship until our Houses ascend."

"I just realized something," Susan said, "With Neville's Gran no longer with us, and my Auntie out of the country, the Wizengamot Council will be a bit lax on the Light side of the votes. Auntie and Mrs. Longbottom were the loud voices for the Light. The other families have their own voices, but they usually are silent voters. They do not speak much on debating issues – only vote for them."

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means," Daphne said, "That the Dark Alliance will probably have a string of winning votes – even though a few such as Lucius Malfoy and Patroclus Nott are in Azkaban, they still have a good voice. Without a loud voice for the Light, several Neutrals will vote with the Dark. That is not a good thing. Especially with a Neutral Minister of Magic like Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Dumbledore is known to commonly collaborate with the Ministers," Susan said, "He could give some ideas to Scrimgeour, and make Scrimgeour think that they were his ideas to begin with. As Minister, his words will ensure votes in the Council."

"Which means," Hermione said, "Dumbledore will have a lot of power in the Council. Whatever issues he wants voted upon, will be voted upon. And they most likely will pass."

"When is the next Council meeting?" Padma asked.

"Sunday," Susan said.

"I guess we're about to find out what happens," Daphne said, "when an apparent Dark Lord controls the Wizengamot."

"We need to tell the Alliance," Harry said, "We just discovered what Dumbledore's next move is."

"Yeah, but the question is," Hermione said, "Exactly what will Dumbledore do?"

* * *

**As for that, you'll find out in a few chapters.**

**Next chapter: Hermione has a nightmare, which leads to some late-night comfort (wink-wink), and Harry and Hermione talk to Ginny through the mirror. And Dobby and Winky comes into the story!  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:  
My wonderful readers and reviewers, we are now at the last complete chapter I had written before I began to publish this story. I had hoped I'd be able to get a bunch more chapters written before it came to this, but due to my fingers locking up from cold winter weather (GRR!), there have been issues. As of the date this chapter is published, there are two more complete chapters ready to be published, and I am currently working on Chapter 27. But once I get past a few tough scenes that are threatening writer's block, I'll be able to get into a flow of writing chapters, since I have several ideas. (As long as my fingers want to work, that is). Updates from now on will not be as quick until I get more written. But I hope to return to this pattern before too long. We're getting into some really exciting chapters coming up! Big storylines! I'm just as eager as you are, believe me!**

**We have barely just begun (I think my earlier plans of this having a Part 1 and Part 2 will come into fruition. This will be a fairly long story. Two years, chronologically, of story to get through with so much happening before those two years are up!**

**I wish to thank all of you for the amazing response to this story so far. I am excited to read every review!**


	26. CH25: Nightmares and Dreams

**Chapter 25  
Nightmares and Dreams  
**

**Warning: Descriptive Sexual Situations between Minors (aged 16). If you skip this scene, you'll miss some good dialogue and a fairly lovely scene, aside from sex. Fair warning.**

* * *

_August 2__nd__, 1996 – Very early hours_

_Hermione blinked open her eyes as a chilly cool wind swept over her. She found she was lying on the edge of a lake._

_And she was completely naked._

_She got to her feet and looked around and found that she was in a cove of a larger lake. On the distant shore, she could see two figures on the ground. One of the figures was screaming words._

_"Sirius – Sirius, wake up!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened. That was Harry! And he was talking to Sirius! She tried to yell for him, but her voice was hoarse and stuttered in the cold air. Suddenly, the surface of the lake began to freeze over and Hermione looked up in the sky as she saw large black cloaks gliding through the air toward Harry and Sirius._

_She realized what they were. Dementors!_

_"Harry!" she screamed out, "Watch out!"_

_Harry didn't hear her, but one of the Dementors did. It turned and started to dive toward her. She screamed, turned on her heels and started running toward the forest. She ran, and ran some more, knowing she needed to lose the Dementor, so she could make her way over to Harry. Soon the air became warmer, and she knew she had lost the Dementor._

_She turned around, intent on running back toward the lake. But the trees looked identical. She couldn't tell where she had come from. She swore she had continued running in a straight line... but had she really?_

_Suddenly, she heard a low, fierce growling voice behind her. She turned around slowly, and saw a wolf slowly moving toward her, and growling. But it wasn't just a wolf. It was a werewolf._

_Hermione recognized it. She had seen it before. Professor Lupin._

_She tried to speak to him, but words failed to come._

_Then the werewolf lunged!_

_And she screamed as he ripped and tore at her flesh. She thought she could hear a voice. Calling her name._

_Harry!_

"Hermione!" Harry said, "Hermione! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up straight. She looked around and found she was laying in the bed in the Master Bedroom. She looked at her body – she was nude, but there were no bites or scratches or cuts anywhere. She was safe, she wasn't dead or a werewolf or worse. She turned and saw Harry looking at her with wide, concerned eyes.

She threw herself against him, burying her head against his chest, and sobbed.

"Shh," Harry said, "It was just a nightmare."

Hermione gulped breaths of fresh air as her sobs stopped. She backed away from his chest and looked at him.

"Oh Merlin," said, her voice shuddering, "That was absolutely the worst."

"Want to tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"It was just as I predicted," Hermione said, "It was about that night with the time-turner. You were on the edge of the lake with Dementors. I was across the cove. Then the Dementors came for you, and I called your name to warn you. But one of the Dementors dove toward me, and I ran into the forest. When I lost it, I heard a werewolf – Remus – and I turned, and he came toward me and – and –"

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Shh," Harry said, comforting her again, "It didn't happen. I haven't even heard Remus howling tonight."

"Oh, Merlin, that would just make it worse," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Harry said, "You didn't need to hear that."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Hermione said.

"You never need to apologize for that," Harry said, "I will always save you from your nightmares."

"Still," Hermione said; she moved her hand slowly down his chest, and toward his manhood, "Let make up it up to you."

She moved her other hand to his chest and pushed him back onto the bed so he was laying down again. She then leaned toward him and kissed him softly, as she stroked his length. She gave him teasing kisses until he was ready for her. Then she lifted a leg and straddled Harry's crotch. She situated herself over his manhood, then descended onto him, until she was completely impaled on him. She pressed her knees to the bed on either side of him and began riding him in slow, teasing movements.

"I should have realized my nightmare wasn't real," Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because," Hermione said, "I was naked."

"I think I would have remembered if you were naked that night," Harry said, grinning.

"You would have been dreaming back then," Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Harry said, "You've been naked in my dreams lately. But they were definitely not nightmares."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, as she slowly rocked her hips and slid up and down against him, "Was I doing this?"

"Mmm, yes," Harry said. "You were in this exact position. But we were older."

Hermione blinked; she didn't expect that. She slowed her movements to a teasing snail's pace, better to concentrate on their discussion.

"What else?" she asked.

"The war was over," Harry said, "We might have been having an actual honeymoon somewhere. Wherever we were, it was definitely a holiday location. I remember hearing waves crashing on a beach. My parents' Will stated that I own a beach house somewhere in France. Maybe we were there. But that isn't what I remember the most."

He looked as if he was staring out in space, as if remembering the moment.

"What was it then?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and raised his hand. Hermione's eyes followed Harry's hand as he moved it to her stomach. Then he made a curving shape, as if to say her stomach was much larger.

"I was pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Very," Harry said, "And you still looked so incredibly sexy."

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione said. "I will do what I can to make your dream come true. Was that your only recent dream you remember about me?"

"No," Harry said, "There an was even better one."

"Better than your very pregnant and very sexy wife riding you like this?" Hermione asked, as she slowly moved up and down him again.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I think I'll keep that one hostage for a few more minutes."

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, moving around so she was in his lap. Then he thrust up into her; Hermione moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness and pleasure. Harry ducked his head to her right breast and licked and kissed the skin, before moving to her nipple. He rubbed his tongue around her nipple, as it slowly went into a point, then he sucked it into his mouth. Hermione gasped at this feeling and began to bounce up and down against him, excited by what he was doing.

This went on for another couple of minutes, as Harry moved from her right to left breast. Soon she felt pleasure race through her entire body until it hit her groin, and caused her to orgasm, making the inner muscles of her core tighten around Harry's manhood. Harry moaned at the feeling, and he gasped her name. She mewled and hummed as she felt his release flow into her like magma. Harry sighed in exhaustion and collapsed back down on the bed in his previous position. Hermione slowly ground her hips against him, milking the remnants of his release, before she collapsed onto his chest. She mewled as she felt his manhood gradually soften and slip out of her.

She looked at him, with her chin resting on his chest, which slowly raised and lowered as he breathed. She could hear his heartbeat. He was looking at her through heavily-lidded eyes.

"I'm think I'm just going to stay here for the rest of the night," Hermione said, smiling. "That was absolutely wonderful."

"Mmm, I agree," Harry said.

"Tell me about that other good dream you had about me," Hermione said. "Before you go back to sleep."

"It wasn't just about you," Harry said, "But also about the other girls too."

"I see," Hermione said, "You kept that dream hostage until this bout of love-making finished so your focus could be on me. How considerate of you. So... continue."

"I think we were on that same beach I mentioned earlier," Harry said, "We were definitely a few years older than we are now. We might have been the same age as we were in the other dream. At first I mistook Gabrielle for Fleur. Anyway, we were all sitting on the beach - you, me, Gabrielle, Daphne, Susan and Padma – there might have been others... around our age I mean."

"Neville's girls – or other girls of yours, other wives?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "They were blurry – I couldn't see their faces. But I didn't concentrate on them much either. There were others there too – little ones."

"Children?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Babies, toddlers, and some a couple years older. I think one of the girls was – er – feeding their baby – you know -"

"Breastfeeding?" Hermione asked. "Was it me?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't know if there were any children near you. Of course they could have been with the others. I think you were pregnant though. And you might not have been the only one."

"Maybe it was around the same time period as your other dream," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Possibly. I can't recall whose kids were whose, or how many. There might have been twins, I don't remember. I just know they were all mine. Messy-haired boys, and girls as beautiful as their mothers."

"Were we girls clothed or naked?" Hermione asked.

"Both," Harry said, "A couple had bikinis, others were naked."

"So either it was the private beach at the beach home," Hermione said, "Or a nude beach. Probably the private one, since there was public breastfeeding. Am I thinking about this too much?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean they were just dreams..."

It was easy to see that he didn't want to believe that.

"Harry, you've had dreams that just weren't dreams," Hermione said. "They could have been real... glimpses into the future."

"I hope so," Harry said, "I really, really do. Because it was so good. Are dreams viewable in Pensieves?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe. You want to see it again, don't you?"

"Maybe," Harry said, "Dumbledore once told me not to dwell on dreams. But now I'm doubting every thing he ever told me. Questioning whether they were lies, whether he ever told me the truth about anything..."

Hermione nodded sleepily. She thought about the previous day when she, Harry and her future sister-wives spoke to Tonks, Amelia, Bill and a few others (Remus had already gone to his shelter) about the possibility of Dumbledore using the Wizengamot Council for his selfish means. Those they spoke to realized it was a definite possibility, and it was likely they would hear about it in the Daily Prophet in the next week or so. They would discuss it with Remus when he was up to it.

Hermione blinked and opened her mouth to say something else to Harry, then realized he had fallen back to sleep. She smiled at how gorgeous he looked while asleep. He looked so innocent, so peaceful, and in sleep he didn't need to worry about his terrible and inevitable destiny. In his sleep, he could dream about their future family and kids playing on beaches with their mothers. She hoped his dreams would come true. Because they sounded so beautiful.

"Sweet dreams, my husband," Hermione said, "I love you."

She relaxed against his chest and closed her eyes, gradually falling back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_August 2__nd__, 1996 – Mid-morning  
_  
Ginny Weasley sat on the dock at the edge of the small lake at the southern perimeter of the family plot, as she skimmed rocks and pebbles across the lake's surface. She had learned this talent from her eldest brother at age seven. She enjoyed it immensely; not just because it was fun, but because It allowed her to think about things

And she had a lot of stuff to think about today. Ever since Charlie's visit the previous day, Ginny had been doing everything she could to not think about the revelations that had been revealed from her mother and youngest brother, Ron. She spent most of her time since Charlie's visit either locked in her room or outside the Burrow. When outside, she spent her time either at the lake or in the family orchard. She might have preferred to fly on her broom, but she knew Ron would probably want to join her.

The only time she was forced to spend time with her mother and Ron was during meals. But during these times, she had kept silent lest she lash out in anger at them. She couldn't even hint that she knew about their secrets, since Charlie had cast the Memory Charm on them making them forget the conversation. A pity this was. Just that morning, Ron had ranted about Harry and Hermione's marriage, and Ginny had to chew on her tongue so she wouldn't yell at him about why he didn't just ask their mother to mail Hermione a Love Potion keyed to him. Their mother would probably agree to it, after all!

Ginny's mind whirled about the fact that her mother desired feeding Love Potions to Harry. How had she not seen this coming? It had been her mother who encouraged her from a young age to read the Boy-Who-Lived books. Had her mother been training her to be Mrs. Potter since she was a little girl? She had read the first book to Ginny when she was just four years old! Even back then, was this because of Albus Dumbledore or was it her mother's idea? Had Dumbledore already been plotting Harry's death even then? Was this why her mother was such fierce allies with Dumbledore, because such a promise would gain the large Potter fortune if their plans to Potion up Harry, so he could impregnate Ginny, came into fruition?

Was her love for Harry even real? Or had she been brainwashed to fall in love with him? Would she ever know? If there was a chance she could be with him, be one of _several _wives... would she want that? How would she know if she did love him? Then she realized... marrying Harry would just make her mother happy, because it would give into her mother's plans and desires. Her mother had absolutely ruined any good things about loving Harry that she had ever hoped for. Should she just give up on him now? If not for her, then so that her mother couldn't get what she wanted?

Ginny felt angry tears run down her face, and she threw a rock into the water, causing a large splash. She raised her knees to her chest, and buried her head against them, as she started to cry. She hated crying, and rarely ever did, knowing it showed weakness. But sometimes she just needed a good cry. This wasn't out of sadness, but pure rage and anger, at her mother, and youngest brother – two people she was supposed to trust!

Suddenly, she felt a vibration in the pocket of her jeans. It was a recently familiar feeling, because she had felt the same thing twice in the past evening when Fred and George, then Bill had contacted her. It was coming from the mirror! She hastily removed the mirror from her jeans and looked at it. She nearly gasped in shock at who was in the reflection.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Hermione?"

The mirror seemed to be perched at a short distance away from Harry and Hermione, because their whole figures could be seen. When her brothers talked to her, she could only see their faces.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said; Hermione waved and greeted her as well, "Charlie told us the password to your mirror yesterday, so we thought we'd contact you."

"Are you away from your Mum and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm at the lake," Ginny said, nodding, "I don't know where Mum and Ron are, and I don't care at the moment."

"We were able to watch Charlie's memory of his conversation with you, Ron and your mother yesterday," Harry said. "Pretty dramatic stuff."

"I swear, Harry, Hermione, on my life," Ginny said, "I knew nothing about what they revealed under Veritaserum."

"We know," Hermione said, "We could see the shock on your face."

Ginny sighed in relief. "I was so worried what you would think about me. You're my best friends. I would never do something like that to you. It is absolutely disgusting to think about what they were plotting. I can't imagine what must have been going through your heads."

"Well, it wasn't too much of a surprise," Harry said, "A few days ago, Hermione and I were discussing about some of the untrustworthy things that had come up in the past with Ron, your mother and Dumbledore. Much of what was revealed we had talked about beforehand."

"Charlie's questions," Ginny said, "He was asking for you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I spoke to Bill, Fred and George about it a few days ago and Bill contacted Charlie. I'm sorry if this causes you any grief with your family."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Harry," Ginny said, "Thanks to Charlie's Memory Charm, Ron and Mum don't know that I know their secrets. I've been doing my best to avoid them, just so I don't scream at them, but I don't know how much longer I can last. I just want to leave this place and go wherever it is you are!"

"Hang in there, Ginny," Hermione said, "We're working on it. Wish you could be here tomorrow though."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's – er – other wedding," Hermione said.

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "I see. Charlie told me you were marrying four other girls, Harry, in addition to Hermione. Congratulations on that, by the way."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, "Yes, there is to be a joint wedding tomorrow. I'm getting married to Gabrielle – Fleur's sister – as well as Susan Bones, Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass."

Ginny was quite surprised, but it was one name that surprised her the most.

"Daphne?!" Ginny asked. "But – she's -"

"A Slytherin?" Hermione asked, "You've been hanging around Ron too much. She's one of the good Slytherins. She's great – good personality, funny and brilliant as well. Rather attractive if I may say so."

"Sounds like you fancy her," Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Might be easier if I did. Especially if I become – er – romantic with my sister-wives in the future."

Harry's cheeks went quite red at this proclamation. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Is that... er... possible?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

"I didn't know you fancy girls like that," Ginny said.

"I don't... not exactly," Hermione said, "It wasn't something I thought about until recently. But they'll be my sister-wives, so it is sort of different. A lot could happen."

"So... this marriage between the two of you is going to be permanent?" Ginny asked.

"We decided recently that it is very likely," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, and Ginny smiled.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "Ron will be bummed, but I hardly care about him anymore."

"Can't blame you," Harry said.

"And no, Ginny," Hermione said, "I'm not pregnant, just so you know."

"You heard about that, did you?" Ginny asked, feeling her cheeks go warm, "I figured as much. It was Ron's idea, sparked by that damned article in the Daily Prophet."

"However," Hermione said, "Even though I am not pregnant yet, it may be something that happens in the next couple of years before we return to England."

Ginny wasn't surprised by length of time; she had heard it from her brothers the previous evening.

"Er... is it in your current plans?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe not by the end of the year," Hermione said, "I'm still deciding right now. If I am pregnant or a mother, I won't be fighting beside Harry in the war when we return. It is hard to imagine not being beside him in something like that, especially since I've been with him during such things in the past."

"I can understand that," Ginny said.

"But that isn't to say we're getting some practice in," Hermione said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned.

Ginny cleared her throat. She knew exactly what that meant. "I see... so you did have a traditional wedding night."

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, nodding.

"And this is where I say goodbye," Harry groaned, "I'll let you two girls have your girl talk. I need to go do other things anyway."

Ginny giggled. "Bye Harry. I'll talk to you soon enough."

"Yeah, bye," Harry said.

He stood and walked out of the mirror's view, and Ginny soon heard a door open and close. Then she got her first view of where they had been sitting – a very large, _very comfortable _looking bed.

"Nice bed," Ginny said.

"Oh yes, it is very nice," Hermione said, then she sighed. "Ginny, be honest with me. Exactly how do you feel about me being married to Harry?"

Ginny smiled softly. She never could keep secrets from her best friend.

"Well, it is like I told Ron a few days ago," Ginny said, "I completely support the idea of you marrying Harry, though one of the reasons is because he can have more than one wife."

"Tomorrow he'll have five," Hermione said.

"How does he feel about that?" Ginny asked.

"He was okay with it when there were four," Hermione said, "And then Fleur's sister came into the picture. Of course, his issues with that is because of her age – she's thirteen."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wait... he's marrying a thirteen year old girl?"

"He's marrying a thirteen year old _part-Veela_," Hermione corrected. "Her age isn't important, simply because at the moment, she's basically as mature as me when it comes to – you know – sex. She'll be quite active sexually and she can't get pregnant for four more years."

"Oh," Ginny said. "So... five girls is enough, I suppose...?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "But you know Harry. Things tend to happen to him. A week and a half ago he was a simple teenager with no fiancees or betrothals. Tomorrow he'll be married to five girls. It is Murphy's Law with him. If anything can happen to him, it will. I haven't been able to tell him that. I just know there is a chance something else could go wrong. After all, Gabrielle's becoming his wife, because of a Life-Debt. He saved her life in the second task, and now he's her life-mate."

"He saved my life at the end of my first year," Ginny said.

"You're not a Veela, Ginny," Hermione said, "It is different with them."

"Oh," Ginny said, "I have a confession, Hermione. Right now I'm not sure I even _want _to marry Harry."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"It is what my Mum wants," Ginny said, "Me falling in love with him and becoming pregnant with his child as an underage mother. I wouldn't want to give her the satisfaction. Hell, I don't even know if I am in love with Harry or not. She could have brainwashed me into falling in love with him."

"Maybe you should focus on Dean right now then?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh, Merlin, Dean," Ginny groaned. "I don't know what to do with him right now, Hermione. I want to leave this place. I want to leave England and go where my brothers, and you and Harry are!"

"But if you do, you won't go to Hogwarts and see Dean," Hermione said, "We're not going anywhere near Hogwarts anytime soon. Remus and several adults will be teaching us."

Ginny nodded. "I was afraid of that. Even then, it is in my direct plans to leave England and be far away from my Mum and Ron. I think I should just break up with Dean and be done with it."

"The only boys our age here are married or getting married," Hermione said, "Neville's getting married tomorrow too – to Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, really?" Ginny said, "Wow. How are they – Neville and Luna? I cried for an hour when I heard about Mr. Lovegood and Neville's Gran. I grew up with Luna, so I knew Xenophilius quite well."

"They're having a rough time, though they hardly show it," Hermione said, "Luna – well, you can hardly tell her emotions – she is so hard to read. And Neville... well, his parents are here with us, and he's always with them in the makeshift Hospital Wing we have here. There's talk that his parents could get better while we're here. That they might gain their sanity back."

"Really?" Ginny asked, "That would be wonderful. Hermione, I know I shouldn't ask. But... since it seems like I will never get a chance... how is Harry? You know...in bed?"

Hermione bit her lip, obviously hesitating and thinking if she should answer. Ginny was about to tell her to forget it, when Hermione spoke up/

"Amazing," she said, "Gentle and powerful at the same time. I feel so loved, so safe when I am with him." She smiled dreamily, something Ginny usually saw on Luna, "It is funny... a few days ago I wasn't even sure I wanted to – you know – begin a sexual relationship with Harry yet. But then I realized that I wanted to be his first. Now I am so glad I did."

Ginny smiled. "You're a lucky girl, Hermione."

"I know I am," Hermione said, smiling.

"Are you ready to share him with the others?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no," Hermione said, "No, because I want him so much that it will be hard to share. Yes, because Harry needs as much love as he can get. Besides, if I get too antsy, I can always join him and one of the girls."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If I knew you were that curious about being romantically involved with a girl, I might have done something about it."

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Might have been better if I had some practice. I have to perform a ritual tomorrow with my four sister-wives. I will be what is known as the First Wife, meaning it is up to me whether they can become pregnant or even start a sexual relationship with Harry. I am going to give them the choice automatically, but it is the ritual that scares me. I have to – er – kiss the brides, so to speak, after I speak some words."

Ginny giggled. "That sounds interesting."

"That's one word for it," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed and looked over her shoulder. Nobody was coming her direction, but she knew she needed to end the conversation. She knew this was a risky situation enough without anyone discovering what she was doing.

"I should probably go just in case Ron or Mum decides to come looking for me," she said.

"Don't let these recent revelations with them ruin your life, Ginny," Hermione said, "We'll find a way for you to get here, but until then – well, you're a strong woman. You always have been."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Give your future sister-wives my best. I'm happy for all of you."

Hermione smiled. "I will. Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny said goodbye and returned the mirror to her pocket. She stood and stretched, then started her journey back to the Burrow. She needed to write a final letter to Dean, and either borrow Pig or Errol, which meant speaking to Ron or her mother. Both of these tasks were something she was dreading. But it was better to get it over now, instead of letting it linger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry entered the kitchen of Black Manor to find that Remus had returned from his night in the forest. He looked pale and exhausted, as if he had gotten little to no sleep. He was currently eating a large meal of bacon, eggs and toast. Breakfast had ended a couple hours ago, but he knew Tonks had cooked Remus the meal. She was sitting across from Remus as they talked with a few other members of the alliance, including Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley and Amelia.

Remus smiled when he saw Harry. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning," Harry said, "Have a nice time in the forest?"

"As good as could be expected," Remus said, smiling wryly, "I was just informed of the revelation that you thought of about Albus' next move."

"It was more my brides' ideas than mine," Harry shrugged.

"Still, it was a good one," Remus said, "The next Council meeting on Sunday will be the first for Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic."

"Which means he is going to be implementing some plans that will probably change the British wizarding world as we know it," Amelia said.

"This would give Dumbledore a good opening before the Council meeting to give Rufus some ideas," Harry said.

"Precisely," Kingsley said, "If we look to Rufus' past, one of the obvious routes would likely be the Auror and DMLE Departments, strengthening them for a good opposition against Voldemort. If he is a smart Minister, Rufus will look to correcting Fudge's mistakes of recent."

"But we haven't exactly been lucky with smart Ministers in recent history," Amelia said.

"Very true," Remus said, "However, Kingsley is correct here, though maybe not how he thinks. Rufus will improve and strengthen the Aurors, Hit Wizards and the DMLE, but only because Dumbledore will likely ask him to. If Dumbledore believes we're creating our own army to fight him, then he'll want to strengthen the Order and his own army."

"Surely he realizes once people realize he's a Dark Lord, they'll turn on him," Harry said.

"He's quite a manipulative old man, Harry," Bill said, "He's fooled people for several decades. Like I told you last week, my mother will not believe a bad word against the man. That goes the same for several others. People trust him. They will flock to him. This makes him much more frightening than Voldemort."

Harry recalled what one of his future brides said. "Surely they will not fight with him if they realize his opposition is me and my allies?"

"Sure, but he won't tell them that," Remus said. "He'll make them believe they're fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sure that might be true. He just won't tell them there is another enemy – us."

"He sends them off to battle us unknowingly," Tonks said, "And soon we're fighting brother against brother, when we should be uniting to fight Dumbledore and Voldemort. It is exactly what Dumbledore would want... eliminating us, while taking out a few of his own army before they can turn on him."

Harry nodded, then he realized something else. "Bloody hell. What are the chances he's going to be using students?"

"That he will make Dumbledore's Army quite literal?" Remus asked, "Very likely. He'd find it funny that he's using old rumors and making them real."

Harry cursed. "Crazy old bastard."

"Quite," Remus agreed, "Nothing we can do about it right now though."

Harry nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kreacher washing the kitchen floor nearby. He then realized there was something he needed to do.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked.

Kreacher stood up and looked at Harry. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Have you ever worked with other elves before?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher worked with members of Kreacher's family of elves," Kreacher said, "before his Master and Mistress either sold them off to other families, or cut off their heads for old age or misbehavior. It has been many years."

"I want to bring in a couple more house-elves that are friends of mine and Hermione's," Harry said. "In no way am I trying to replace you. They're currently at Hogwarts, and I don't trust Dumbledore around them. Can you work with them without issue?"

"Kreacher will do as Master wishes," Kreacher said.

Harry shrugged. He knew that was going to be the best reply he could get. He knew Kreacher was disagreeable; he would have to keep an eye on him in the future as he acted around the other elves. He walked out of the kitchen, so that he would not interrupt the meeting. He made his way into the den which was currently empty.

Harry cleared his throat. "Dobby? Can you hear me?"

A mere moment later, Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of him. His large eyes were emotional with happiness as he looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter has summoned Dobby?" Dobby asked, "Dobby is so happy. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Are you still in employ with Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Dobby was never in official employ for Albus Dumbledore," Dobby said, "Dobby was a volunteer at Hogwarts. Never did Dobby officially bond with Albus Dumbledore. Dobby is a free elf and can work where he wants. Dobby is relieved to have never bonded with Albus Dumbledore. Dobby has heard... he has heard... very bad things!"

He then looked frightened, and knelt to the ground and smacked his head on the ground. "Bad Dobby! Dobby should not speak rumors about wizards!"

"Dobby stop!" Harry said; Dobby immediately stopped and stood back up, "I'm sure we've heard the same rumors about Dumbledore, as have several of my friends. I am sad to say that those rumors seem to have some truth to them. We believe Dumbledore is a Dark Lord."

"Dobby believes the same as Harry Potter and his friends," Dobby said. "Most of Dobby's fellow elves at Hogwarts never believed Dobby. But most are bonded with Dumbledore and cannot speak or say a bad word against Dumbledore."

"Is Winky bonded?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sir, no she is not, but she thinks she should be," Dobby said, "But Dobby told Winky not to bond with bad man Dumbledore. That she would be in trouble. But Winky... Winky is slowly dying, Dobby fears to say. She wants to be part of a family but no one wants a disgraced elf."

"By tomorrow, I will be married to five girls," Harry said.

Dobby gasped. "Dobby wishes to congratulate the great Harry Potter on this wonderful news!"

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "Do you think Winky would like to join my House?"

"Dobby believes Winky could be a good handmaiden for Harry Potter's brides," Dobby said.

"And what about you?" Harry asked, "Perhaps not a handmaiden, but I think we could find something for you here. This is Black Manor in a place that has been coined as Crestview. Far away from the reach of Dumbledore."

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to work for him?" Dobby asked.

"If you wish," Harry said, "But not as a servant. You are a friend, and you would be a part of this alliance. You can work however you want. We have one house-elf here, but he is old and rather cranky. So he needs help, but might not want it."

Large tears leaked from Dobby's eyes. "Dobby would be most happy, most pleased to work for the great Harry Potter and his great friends. Especially if it means Dobby is far from bad man Dumbledore."

"You're hired," Harry said, "Can you please bring Winky here? I have a feeling she won't come when called."

"Dobby can do so," Dobby said.

He snapped his fingers and vanished. Harry waited for a few moments, and Dobby returned holding the hand of Winky the house-elf. Winky looked around and jumped slightly when she saw Harry.

"Where has Dobby taken Winky?" Winky asked.

"Dobby has taken Winky to Crestview, the home of the great Harry Potter!" Dobby said. "Harry Potter wants Winky to be the handmaiden for his new brides."

"Bad Winky is disgraced and does not deserve such things," Winky said.

"Of course you do, Winky," Hermione said from the doorway of the den.

"Hermione!" Harry said, turning to his wife in surprise, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear that you want Winky to be my handmaiden," Hermione said.

"Not just yours," Harry said, "For all my brides. Er... would you want that?"

"If it is what Winky wants," Hermione said.

"Winky remembers you," Winky said, looking at Hermione, "You tried to make Winky accept payment for her work. Winky does not want that."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

Winky looked from Hermione, to Harry, then to Dobby.

"Dobby says Winky can be a handmaiden to Harry Potter's brides," Winky said, "Winky will accept work as handmaiden as long as Winky is not given payment. Winky does not deserve payment."

Hermione opened her mouth, obviously to argue, but Harry raised a hand to quell her.

"You are hired, Winky," Harry said, "If you ever feel you do deserve payment, then we'll be glad to give it. Until then, you don't need to be paid if you don't want that. Hermione? Could you take Winky to the Mistresses Tent and introduce her to the others?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "Come on, Winky."

Winky immediately followed Hermione out of the den.

"Alright, Dobby," Harry said, "Let's introduce you to the Alliance, then you can do what you feel you should do."

"Dobby will be pleased to meet the friends of Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby also wonders if Harry Potter needs assistance with his wedding. Dobby is good at decorations and cooking."

"I would be honored if you would help," Harry said, "You should talk to Nymphadora Tonks about that. She is in charge of it all."

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping wildly. Harry smiled and led Dobby out of the den. As he did, a thought entered his mind. He knew he was likely going to get some grief from Hermione later, but he would try to do his best to convince her that he knew what he was doing. Winky seemed like the perfect elf for a handmaiden. Soon she would find she liked to be part of a new family, and if that meant her health and happiness would improve, then that was just fine in Harry's mind.

* * *

**Dobby and Winky's scene came out of inspiration from readers and reviewers who wanted to see more of those two. I had completely forgotten about them before I started editing the story! They'll be a common part of the story now.  
**

**Next chapter: Hermione introduces Winky to her future sister-wives. Then she and Harry talk about things. Then, a few hours before the wedding, Harry talks to Gabrielle's father, and Neville. Joint wedding in two chapters! The next couple of chapters are shorter than average, but I am trying to move the story along. Exciting stuff coming up soon!  
**


	27. CH26: Handmaidens and Heart-to-Hearts

**Chapter 26  
Handmaidens and Heart-to-Hearts  
**

_August 2__nd__, 1996_

Hermione led Winky toward the Mistresses Tent. She had just introduced Winky to several adult members of the Alliance. Amelia and Kingsley both recognized Winky, and they thought it was quite wonderful that Harry had asked Winky to be his brides' handmaiden.

Even though Hermione had agreed that this seemed like a nice job for Winky, she was still a little mad at Harry. Other than a small discussion a few days ago about Dobby and Winky, Harry had given her no more warning that he was going to summon the two house-elves. It should have been something he had discussed with her beforehand. Now she was going to have to speak to her future sister-wives about their new handmaiden house-elf, with no prior warning or discussion – it would certainly be a surprise, hopefully a welcome one. Either way, she was going to give some grief to Harry when she saw him again!

She led Winky into the tent, and found there were a couple more people than she expected. In addition to Daphne, Susan and Padma, they were joined by Gabrielle and Astoria.

"Hello, Hermione," Padma said, "Who's the little one?"

"This is Winky," Hermione said.

Winky made a shy whimpering sound as she waved at everyone.

"Hey," Daphne said, "Isn't that Bartemius Crouch's old house-elf?"

"Winky once worked for the House of Crouch," Winky said, "But Winky is now honored to serve Harry Potter and his family."

Hermione smiled as she looked at Winky. There were no tears or sadness in her voice. She seemed much happier already with the prospect of joining a new family.

"Harry has hired Winky, and another elf, Dobby," Hermione said. "I assume he had planned to do so in order to help Kreacher."

"You assume?" Susan asked, "Didn't he tell you?"

"He might have hinted at it a few days ago," Hermione said, "But he told me nothing about his plans for today."

"Maybe it was something out of the blue," Gabrielle said.

"Maybe," Hermione allowed, "But as we are his family – wife, and soon-to-be wives – I think he should have discussed it with us first. Especially since he has hired Winky here as our handmaiden."

"Handmaiden?" Daphne said, then looked at Winky, "Do you have any experience as a handmaiden, Winky?"

"Winky served former Young Master Barty, Junior for many years," Winky said.

"Do you have any experience assisting women or girls our age?" Daphne asked.

"The Crouches never had a daughter," Winky said, "So Winky has no experience with such."

"But I assume you are a fast learner, Winky?" Padma asked.

"Yes, Miss," Winky said, "Winky expects so. If Winky's new Mistresses need assistance, then Winky would be happy to help."

"I think you'll be a fine addition to our family," Susan said, "Welcome to Black Manor, Winky."

"Thank you, Miss," Winky said, "What can Winky do for starters for her new Mistresses?"

Hermione looked around at the girls, but nobody seemed to have any immediate needs.

"Are you knowledgeable in décor for parties, Winky?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my Lady," Winky said.

"Speak to Nymphadora Tonks, who I introduced you to earlier," Hermione said, "You can help her with the wedding preparations for tomorrow. I'm sure she'll enjoy the help."

Winky bowed low and walked out of the tent.

"She's a good elf, I can already see that," Daphne said, "But what good is a handmaiden with no experience? Handmaidens are meant to help with clothes and our hair and such things. She's apparently worked with a boy or young man for several years."

"She says she's a fast learner, Daphne," Padma said, "She can be taught. Besides, we're not going to need her for every little thing. If we need something that is out of reach, she can do that."

"I agree," Hermione said, "She's not a servant. She's part of the family, and we'll treat her as such."

"As the First Wife says," Daphne said..

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what were you all talking about before I came in?"

"Deciding on future sleeping arrangements," Daphne said, "Gabrielle has opted to remain roommates with Astoria."

"Aside from when I am in Harry's bed, of course," Gabrielle said.

"Right," Hermione said, "Is there – er – going to be a schedule for that?"

"Well that was on the agenda," Padma said, "But we wanted to wait for you."

"Well, I'm here," Hermione said. "One moment, we should write this down if we're going to make an official schedule."

She removed her wand from her pocket and waved it toward her bedroom in the tent. A few moments later, a roll of parchment, a quill and a vat of ink appeared.

"I will be _so _happy when I can do magic again," Daphne said.

Hermione grinned, then sat down in an empty chair. She wrote the beginning of some notes, and the girls started in on the discussion.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was laying in his bed in the Master Bedroom, reading through the articles in the Daily Prophet. He had been searching for any news of suspicious deaths, disappearances or attacks from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But other than a small article about the continued search for the missing wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander, there was nothing talking about the war or anything suspicious.

Harry wondered what Voldemort was doing. Was he still reeling from the failed attacks against the Ministry Six? Had he punished those servants who had failed him? Or was he plotting something bigger – perhaps an attempt to break out his imprisoned servants from Azkaban. It was true that he was still angry at those who failed him at the Ministry, but would that anger overpower his need for more servants for his army of Dark wizards. Or did he really need them after all? He had, in fact, been attempting to recruit new members from the Dark and Neutral Alliances. But those in Azkaban were from his elite circle, some of his strongest allies. He rubbed his scar, wishing he could get some answers to his questions.

"Is your scar hurting again?" Hermione said.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"No," Harry said, "Oddly enough, I wish there was a small tingle or something. There's been nothing since the attacks on the Ministry Six. You think I would feel some kind of emotion because his servants failed him."

"Maybe he's closing you off now," Hermione said, "Since he knows you're aware of the connection, and could use it."

"True," Harry allowed.

Hermione walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Harry knew instantly, when she didn't lay next to him, that she was angry at him.

"I should have talked to you about Dobby and Winky," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "You should have. I'm your wife, Harry. We need to talk about the decisions together."

"I know that," Harry said, "Would you believe me if I said it was just something I did out of the blue? I wasn't even thinking about it really. Yes, I should have discussed it with you -"

"Not just me, Harry," Hermione said, "But your other brides as well."

"Ah, bugger," Harry muttered, "Don't tell me they're mad at me too..."

"They're not exactly mad at you, per say," Hermione said, "It is just that... maybe they weren't exactly ready for a handmaiden. Winky was ready and willing to help us, but none of us knew exactly what we needed her to do. She's helping Tonks and Dobby plan the décor for the wedding tomorrow."

"Good," Harry said. "I should have known that you girls wouldn't need a handmaiden. I just – I wanted to get Winky away from Dumbledore, and I knew she needed to be part of a family again. This alliance we're in – we might come to think of them as a large family – but Winky would not understand that. Me – you – the other girls – that is a family, something Winky needs and wants."

You're correct, of course," Hermione said, "And I would have said the same thing if we had discussed this beforehand between us and the other girls."

"Next time something like this comes up," Harry said, "I'll remember to discuss it with you."

Hermione smiled then turned and crawled onto the bed toward Harry. She then leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Before he could return it, she backed away and snuggled up next to him. Harry sighed in relief. It seemed she was now content with him.

"So is that where you were for the last hour-and-a-half?" he asked, "Down in the tent?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Gabrielle was there, so it was the first time all of your brides were in the same room in private discussion. So we took advantage of it. We talked about tomorrow's wedding, and what would happen after the wedding as well. I hope you're up to having two girls in your bed tomorrow night."

Harry gulped. "Who?"

"Padma," Hermione said, "And Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle?" Harry said, "I was under the impression her first time with me would be alone."

"Her very first time with you will be alone," Hermione said, "But then she'll be open with Padma being there as well. She says it will be an experiment, or a test, so to speak. As to whether or not she can be with you when you're with another girl. If not then she'll be alone from then on until she's ready. Padma has – er – a little experience with romance with the same sex. She's kissed a girl before, and she is the most open of the girls to romance with one of her sister-wives. So she volunteered. Not exactly a sacrifice since she'll be with you too."

"And my other brides?" Harry asked.

"Susan wants you Sunday afternoon," Hermione said, "And Daphne wants you Sunday evening. And – er – Daphne invited me as well that evening."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Will you?"

"I don't know if I will do anything with her in the romantic sense," Hermione said, "But I am up to spending the night with you and her in this bed. However, that doesn't mean you won't see me kiss one of the girls."

Harry's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"The First Wife and Sister Wife ritual," Hermione said, "It won't take place during the wedding. Instead it will take place in this room after the reception. Me and your four other brides are required to be naked during the ritual. I don't know why, it is just one of the requirements – rather barbaric, but there you have it. Then I have to speak some vows to each of the girls in turn. Once they accept... I have to kiss them to seal the bond between us. Padma heard about this from some of her Uncle's many wives. She figures that, because you and I – er – shared intimate fluids during sex, that will make the bond more powerful between myself and the other brides, and then once you share your fluids with them, the bond will then strengthen between us all."

"What will happen after that takes place?" Harry asked.

"Padma isn't exactly sure," Hermione said. "Her Uncle's wives never told her. The key part is that the connection it creates between me and the sister-wives will give them permission to bear your children if I give them the say-so. Which I will when they ask for it. Before that moment, they will literally not be able to bear children. But there might be other side-effects that we're not sure of. Padma did assure me that they would not be dangerous."

"That is good," Harry said, "Are you ready to perform the ritual?"

"I will be by tomorrow night," Hermione said.

"So Gabrielle and Padma will spend the evening with me tomorrow night," Harry said, "And Daphne and you the following night."

"And Susan and one of your wives the night after," Hermione said, "That is if you want. We made up a sleep schedule, and if you agree, you'll have at least two of your wives sleeping with you at night."

"I think I'd like that," Harry said, "Only two?"

"More if you want," Hermione said, "This bed is big enough, of course. But this is just the schedule we planned. There will be some nights where it will be one bride – birthdays and one night a month it will just be you and one of your brides. But most nights it will be two or more."

"That sounds like a good plan," Harry said, "Speaking of sleeping, where will you be tonight?"

"Here, of course," Hermione said. "If I am not going to have you until Sunday night, I'm not missing out tonight, especially since it is the last night as me being your only wife."

"Brilliant," Harry said, "Because I might have caused some grief if you thought otherwise. I don't think I can ever sleep alone again."

"And you won't have to," Hermione said, "Five wives kind of guarantees that. Even if a couple of us are in the midst of monthly cycles or too uncomfortable due to other health issues, there will probably always be one of us here for you."

"Monthly cycles... ugh," Harry said.

"You think you're complaining?" Hermione snorted. "Just be happy... until we want children, those cycles will be welcome news since we're going to be sexually active. Besides, other than the occasional bad moods and complaints, you probably won't notice it anyway unless we tell you. You were especially oblivious toward my cycles over the past four years or so."

"How much of your past bad moods were symptoms of monthly cycles?" Harry asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I do hope that was a joke," she said.

"Yes, dear wife," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Never bring up the monthly cycle discussion again unless we do it first if you know what is good for you. And _do not _joke about it if you don't want to be hexed. Which will most certainly happen if we're in the middle of them."

"Duly noted," Harry said

"However, Contraceptive Draughts do take away some of the issues during periods," Hermione said, "So maybe it won't be so bad."

"That's a relief," Harry said.

Hermione grinned and leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips. Harry pouted when she didn't let him return the kiss. Then she took her wand from her robes and pointed it at the door, then locked it with the same spell she had used to lock the doors in the Department of Mysteries.

Then she kissed him again, only this time it was much more passionate. And as Harry returned the kiss, he knew from her passion that she wanted so much more.

Of course, he was completely fine with that!

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 1996 – Six hours until wedding_

When Harry woke up the following morning, he found that Hermione was already awake. She was relaxing on her side, with her head perched against her hand. She was also completely naked, and Harry had a wonderful view of all her intimate areas.

"What a wonderful view to wake up to in the morning," he said.

Hermione smiled, then learned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss, but she backed away before he could continue.

"Someone is eager this morning," Hermione said.

"Can you blame me?" Harry asked, "I have a beautiful wife who I want to show exactly what she does to me."

"You showed me three times yesterday," Hermione said.

"Only three?" Harry said, "No wonder I am eager. What time is it?"

"A little after nine," Hermione said, "A bit less than six hours before the wedding."

"And how long will it take for you to get ready?" Harry asked.

"I am merely the ring-bearer today, Harry," Hermione said. "One hour, maybe an hour-and-a-half at the most. However, I am part of the crew putting together the decorations and stuff."

"And when will that start?" Harry asked.

"Around noon," Hermione said.

"Then we have plenty of time," Harry said, "Though we can't forget a shower afterward. Don't need Gabrielle to jump me just yet."

Harry had hoped for a chuckle from that joke of his, but she only frowned and shrugged. He realized then that something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Reality," Hermione said, "These past couple of days have been wonderful bliss. And it was just between us. Starting this afternoon I will be one of five wives. My time with you will be on a schedule, like I am waiting in a queue at a greengrocer or something."

"Are you worried I'll not want you as much then?" Harry said, "Because if so, then you're wrong. You are my best friend, Hermione. You have been since Halloween of our first year. You're not going to be pushed to a back burner just because there are other girls in my life. I will want and need you every day. Be it romantically or just time for a talk or a shoulder to cry on. I still don't know the other girls as well as I should. That will take time. But I know you. It is you I can go to when I need to talk to someone. Hopefully, soon enough, the other girls will be on that list too. But at the moment, it is you. And you will never be pushed aside."

Hermione's frown slow turned into a smile during Harry's speech.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said.

"I will enjoy my time with the other girls, that is true," Harry said, "But I will never not have time for you. Especially if it is for a random, unscheduled romp in this bed."

Hermione giggled. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips again. Then she slowly moved across his body and straddled him.

"So... if I wanted one of those random unscheduled romps right now?" she asked.

Harry grinned at the beautiful sight sitting on top of him. "I thought you'd never ask. However..."

He then wrapped his arms around her and, in one single maneuver, rolled her onto the bed so he was on top of her.

"It is my turn to be in control," he said.

And he leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

_(One hour until wedding)_

As he had done during the last wedding, Remus had applied another charm on Harry that prevented him from seeing outside. So whilst Hermione, Tonks, the three house-elves, and others were putting up decorations, Harry had found other things to do. It wasn't until an hour before the wedding that he realized there was something he needed to do. He had yet to talk to Gabrielle's parents about the future of her surname.

So, dressed in his best formal robes, he made his way down to the bottom floor of Black Manor, and searched for Pierre Delacour. He soon found the man in the sitting room, relaxing in a chair with a drink.

"Greetings, Harry," Pierre said, when Harry entered the room, "Ready to get married again?"

"I think so," Harry said, "Er... I needed to talk to you about something, sir. About Gabrielle."

"Well, come and sit down then," Pierre said; as Harry moved to a chair to sit, he continued, "Gabrielle is currently getting dressed, with assistance from Apolline and Fleur. I am just waiting here until they finish. So we have time. Now, talk to me. Are you worried about marrying my daughter?"

"Er... no, sir," Harry said, "Nothing like that. I wanted to know whether or not you wish for her to keep your family's name and pass it on to future children. If this was a Betrothal like my other brides, it would be a question of Line Continuance."

"Very generous of you, Harry," Pierre said. "William will be the future Lord of his family, so of course a Line Continuance isn't an option for Fleur. Would it be a problem with you?"

"No, sir," Harry said, "I have three high-level titles to my name. Hermione has taken my own name, and Padma and Daphne will be the Ladies of the other two titles."

"Then I think it would be acceptable that Gabrielle keeps her surname," Pierre said, "And adds your own to it. She will be the future Lady Delacour, and for now, you will be Regent Lord until my passing, then you will inherit my title until it passes on to your children. Veela are known to have more girls than boys, but it is not the rule or the exception. So a possible son between the two of you will be the future Lord. If there are no sons between you and Gabrielle, then a Line Continuance Option would be necessary."

"I can agree to that," Harry said. "Do you have a seat in the Wizengamot Council?"

"In the French Ministry, yes," Pierre said, "When these Troubles are over, I will offer my House in front of the British Council."

"Your House would be a welcome addition to the Great Alliance's return after the War," Harry said.

Pierre smiled. "I heard recently you are not one for politics."

"I'm not," Harry said, honestly, "but I will work to bring back the legacy my grandfather created."

"A wonderful dream to work toward," Pierre said. "The Delacour House would be honored to be a part of such a historic Alliance. Do you have any other questions or issues about my daughter?"

"If she were to wish to be a part of the war and fight by my side," Harry said, "Would you allow it? I will not expect her to do so, but I will let her train with me. If she performs well, then it would be her choice. But only with your permission."

"Veela will defend their mate with their lives, Harry," Pierre said, "I want you to keep that in mind. However, it also means if she stays away from you while you go off to war, she might worry herself into madness. I will give her permission to fight along side you, if she can convince her trainers that she is ready. I will tell Remus that she is allowed to train with you."

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure she survives this war," Harry said, "Even if I have to train her myself."

Pierre smiled. "Thank you, Harry. You will make a fine son-in-law."

Harry smiled in return. After a brief bout of small talk, Harry said a temporary farewell and left the sitting room. He walked through the bottom floor of the house, looking for something to keep him occupied until it was time for him to go down the aisle. When he reached the event room, he found Neville sitting on one of the few chairs that had not been moved outside. He seemed to be staring off into the distance and deep in thought. Harry was about to leave, when Neville blinked from his thoughts and looked at him.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, "Ready for the – er – wedding?"

"I think so," Harry said, "You?"

"I hope so," Neville said.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Cold feet, perhaps?"

"No, they're quite toasty," Neville said, "It is just... my parents are upstairs, and there is no way they'll be able to attend the wedding. It didn't hit me until I visited them earlier today. I told them that today I would be getting married to three beautiful girls. And... I think Mum seemed to understand that. But she still doesn't know it is me. She thinks I'm a baby still. Even if they could attend my wedding, they wouldn't know what was going on. I would know they would be there to see it, but... it wouldn't be the same."

Neville's eyes widened and he suddenly looked afraid.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry," he said, "Here I am complaining about my parents and... well, I should just consider myself lucky they're here with me."

"My parents are with me, Neville," Harry said, then placed his hand over his heart, "Here. As is my godfather. They were there to see me get married to Hermione, and they will be there to see me get married today. Front row seats, best view in the house. Know what I mean?"

"I think so," Neville said, "Thanks, Harry. I suppose I should be happy. It is my wedding day after all. And I can introduce the girls as my wives to my parents. I introduced them already, but... as wives, it will be different. Special."

"I still believe there is a chance your parents can be cured," Harry said, "I believe that one day, they'll be here to meet their son, and their daughters-in-law. And their grandchildren. Maybe even the births of their grandchildren."

"Don't forget Mum's godson and his wives," Neville said, smiling, "You're family, Harry."

Harry blinked back tears that threatened to fall. "Thanks Neville. It seems I am getting a lot of family these days."

"Lucky blokes, we are," Neville said.

"Yes, we are, mate," Harry said, "And never forget that."

* * *

**Weird and sort of abrupt ending, but I decided it was a good place to finish. Sorry the chapter was kind of short. Didn't want the wedding in this chapter.**

**Next chapter: The Joint Wedding, and the reception afterward. Won't get into the more steamy stuff for a couple more chapters. Also it will be another short chapter.**


	28. CH27: The Joint Wedding

**Chapter 27  
The Joint Wedding  
**

**Author's Note: Recently I got a rude review that basically said "I suggest you get on with" the plot of the story. For those of you who are not familiar with my stories, this is for you. My stories generally are very long, and are slow in plot, so that I can focus on developing characters and certain storylines. Less than two weeks will span some thirty-odd chapters. The plot will move along in the next few chapters, but my story isn't going to move quickly from plot to plot. This will be a long story, probably moving on into a Part 2 when all is said and done, with possibly a total nearing 200 chapters. Maybe even more. If that does not bode well with you, I suggest you stop reading my stories. This is how I write. For the rest of you, enjoy.**

**To those of you interested, this is my general plan. Part 1 will probably span the Alliance's time in Crestview, as well as some villainous storylines in England, It will likely span a year or more chronologically. Then Part 2 will focus on the time before the final battle when the Alliance decide to return to their homeland, all culminating toward the final battle. And that is only my current plans. That might change! The "education and training" portion of the story probably won't begin until between Chapter 40 and 50 of this story, and probably the latter. The next storyline that begins on Chapter 30 will span quite a few chapters.**

**Now for the present chapter... I hope I have Padma and Parvati's dresses described correctly. Deepest apologies if they are not. I did a little research on traditional Indian wedding dresses, and tried to get the right terms and descriptions. The vows chanted by the brides and grooms are the same seen during Harry and Hermione's wedding.**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 1996_

At five minutes to three-o-clock, Harry and Neville were standing at the kitchen door. Harry was rather surprised to find that he was not as nervous as he had been during Hermione's wedding. Though he was beginning to feel a serious case of Deja-Vu. That was a bit frightening at first, since the last time he had felt Deja-Vu, it had been accompanied by a great sense of dread. But he could not feel any dread at all today. Everything just felt _right. _

Beside him, Neville looked understandably nervous. Though he seemed a bit more cheerful after Harry had talked to him in the event room. He seemed to be muttering under his breath.

"Reciting your vows?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Neville asked, turning to Harry, "Oh... yeah, I am. I hope I don't mess them up. You know how my memory is."

"You'll do just fine," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said.

"Oh, now there's the handsome boys we were looking for," Hermione said.

Harry smiled as Hermione crossed the room, followed by Tonks. They were each wearing simple dress robes, not wanting to out-shine the numerous brides. Tonks had golden-blonde hair for the occasion.

"There's the beautiful ring-bearer," Harry said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my Lord husband," Hermione said, grinning, "Do you gentlemen have the rings?"

Harry and Neville each removed small jewelry boxes from their robes and handed them to Hermione.

"The rings are marked with slips of parchment for each bride," Harry said.

"Mine too," Neville said.

"That will make it easier," Hermione said, "Thanks."

"Do you have anyone to walk you down the aisle, Neville?" Tonks asked.

"Er... no, I'm fine," Neville said, "I'll just go by myself."

"Nonsense," Tonks said, "I'll escort both of you boys on each arm. Lucky girl, I am."

"Oh – er – okay," Neville said, "Thanks."

"I almost forgot," Tonks said, then punched Harry in the shoulder playfully, "That is for telling Dobby and Winky my whole first name. They've been calling me by my wretched first name ever since they met me."

Harry only laughed. Tonks rolled her eyes at his reaction.

Suddenly, the instruments began to play near the archway. Tonks offered both her arms to the boys. Harry and Neville each took an arm, and the three followed Hermione – who would be leading the wedding party – through the doorway and into the backyard. Hermione then started walking down the white-carpeted aisle; when she was halfway down the aisle, Harry, Neville and Tonks followed in line. When they arrived at the end of aisle, Tonks kissed Harry's then Neville's cheek and walked over to stand with Remus. Harry and Neville stood on either side of the archway, and turned to the crowd. Hermione was standing at the closest chair to the archway, for better access when it was time to perform her role. Beside Tonks and Remus stood Fleur, Appoline and Astoria, the direct family of the brides.

Because of the large wedding party, there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. The instruments then started playing music that Harry did not recognize, but must have been the wizarding version of the Wedding March.

Luna was the first to walk down the aisle. Like a few of the brides would, she chose to walk alone. She wearing a dress colored sunshine-yellow, and her hair that nearly matched her dress in color, was braided straight down her back. She seemed to only have eyes for Neville, as she slowly walked toward him. Following a few yards behind her was Hannah, wearing a white dress with a belt of flowers around her midriff.

As Luna, then Hannah arrived at the end of the aisle and stood near Neville, Padma and Parvati were next. It didn't surprise Harry that they had decided to walk together. They were each wearing a red sari, the traditional Indian wedding dress, adorned with several pieces of jewelry, including beaded tiaras. Their faces were hidden behind veils, their eyes the only thing not hidden. Padma's eyes gazed at Harry, as she approached with her sister. She stood to Harry's right as Parvati joined her soon-to-be sister-wives.

Daphne was next. Her dress was colored in green and silver – Slytherin colors. Harry was oddly reminded of Ron as he looked at Daphne. He could imagine Ron scoffing at Daphne's dress, and turning up his nose. Then Harry realized that Ron would have turned up his nose at Daphne in general, since she was a Slytherin, and he could just imagine his former best mate's reaction when he found out that Daphne was one of Harry's brides.. Then Harry realized that he didn't care at all. As far as he cared, Daphne was a much better friend than Ron, even for a Slytherin. And he had only really known her for nearly a week.

Daphne smiled at Harry, as she moved to stand near Padma. Harry smiled back at her, then looked back toward the aisle. Susan was next, and she was being escorted by her Auntie Amelia, who would once again be leading the ceremony. Susan was wearing a dress similar to Hannah's, and he briefly wondered if the two best friends had tried to match. When they arrived, Susan stood beside Daphne, and Amelia took her place behind Harry and Neville.

Finally, it was Gabrielle's turn. She was being escorted by her father, Pierre, but Harry only had eyes for his youngest bride. Gabrielle was wearing a silver and mother-of-pearl dress that, while looked impossibly long, seemed to be floating along the carpeted aisle. A silver tiara sat on top of blonde hair – that was braided into a crown on top of her head, before it trailed down her back. Gabrielle seemed to be gliding next to her father, and she had a piercing gaze behind her veil as she looked at Harry. Harry could not believe just how beautiful she looked. It was hard to remember that she was only thirteen, but he realized that might have been the point. She was trying to look more mature, and she had succeeded.

When Gabrielle and her father arrived at the end of the aisle, Pierre lifted her veil, and kissed both of her cheeks then her forehead. He whispered a few words in quick French. Gabrielle nodded and kissed her father's cheek. Then she moved beside Daphne as her father joined his wife and eldest daughter. Harry, Neville and their brides turned to Amelia as the wedding guests took their seats.

"We are gathered here this beautiful afternoon," Amelia began, "to unite friends and lovers in holy and magical matrimony. Most of this group here has grown up together due to their family's political Alliances and history, or have been classmates for five years. As friends, they agreed to join their ceremonies together into one wonderful event."

Amelia smiled in turn to each of the grooms and brides, her gaze lingering on Susan for a moment longer than the others.

"Marriages are formed in several ways in our society," she said, "Those gathered in front of us are here due to two of the more unique ways. Betrothals and arranged marriages are not always guaranteed to work out in the romantic sense. Most are created for other means, such as politics and furthering bloodlines. But in some cases of Betrothals, love can find a way. I know that from experience."

Amelia smiled softly as she looked at each of the brides. Then she looked at Gabrielle last.

"And then there is the Life-Debt," she continued, "They are a tricky business, even trickier when other forces come into play such as the wonders of the beautiful and mysterious Veela."

Harry looked at Gabrielle, who smiled and blushed at his gaze.

"These wonderful young people may not have had much of a choice in their union," Amelia said, "but I can already see the seeds of love and the glory of family beginning to bloom here today. The brides and their grooms have agreed to take the traditional vows that have been said in magical weddings for centuries. We will begin with House Longbottom. Neville, you have one available Title to your name. Who have you chosen as the Lady of your House?"

"Hannah," Neville said, smiling at his bride in question. "Luna and Parvati have chosen to keep their surnames, and take mine as well."

Hermione stood and walked over to Neville, and handed the three rings from his jewelry box to him. Harry watched as Neville recited the vows with Hannah, who did the same as Neville placed the ring signifying the title of Lady on her hand. After Neville repeated his vows to Luna and Parvati, and gave them rings, the four chanted the secondary vows together and Amelia finalized them with her own wand.

Amelia turned to Harry and his brides. "Harry, you have two Titles remaining to your name. Do you wish to give them to your brides?"

"Daphne will take the Title of Lady Black," Harry said, "And Padma will take the Title of Lady Peverell. Susan and Gabrielle will keep their surnames, and all four will take my mine as well."

Hermione then walked over to Harry, who took the four rings from his own jewelry box. He then proceeded to recite the vows with his four brides, as they recited theirs in turn, whilst exchanging rings – the only new ring Harry received was the Bones Signet ring from Susan, making him Regent Lord of the family. Harry and his four brides then chanted the secondary vows, and Amelia finalized them with her own wand. Amelia then stood between the two separate groups and formally introduced them all with their new titles and names to the wedding guests.

"Gentlemen," Amelia said; her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears, "You may kiss your brides."

Before Harry could decide which bride to kiss first, they all crowded him and took turns kissing him and hugging him together. It took a minute for Harry to realize these were his first kisses with his new brides. Neville's brides did much the same thing. The wedding guests laughed and applauded at the scene. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing, Harry was able to escape the group. He then took Gabrielle and Padma's arms in his own. Hermione blushed a deep red when Daphne and Susan took her arms in one of theirs. Harry chuckled at Hermione's reaction, then led his wives back down the aisle amidst the loud applause, wolf-whistles and voices of congratulations.

Harry smiled at the scene that met him and his brides at the end of the aisle. Dobby and Winky were clapping enthusiastically along with the guests. Kreacher gave the equivalent of a golf-clap when he saw Harry looking. Then the three elves bowed in unison.

"Dobby would like to congratulate Lords Potter and Longbottom and their new brides," Dobby said.

Winky and Kreacher did the same thing, though Kreacher did it rather quietly and not as enthusiastically. However, Harry was surprised when Kreacher looked toward Daphne and singled her out.

"Kreacher welcomes the new Lady Black into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Kreacher said, "Kreacher vows to honor the new Lady, as he does his Lord, like the Lords and Ladies before them."

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over at Daphne who smiled warmly.

"You honor me with your vows and service, Kreacher," Daphne said. "I promise to bring honor to the great House you've served well."

Kreacher bowed again until his head was near the ground.

"Your meal is ready in the event room, my Lords and Ladies," Dobby said. "Dobby hopes it is to his Lord's liking."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

Ten minutes later, the entire wedding party was sitting at the large table in the event room, each with a plate of food from the large buffet. Harry and Neville were sitting in the center of the table, with their new brides on either side of them. Hermione had almost declined to sit at the table since it wasn't her day, but the girls had basically pushed her toward the table, so she sat at the very end next to Susan. Gabrielle had opted to sit next to Harry.

As Harry started eating his meal, Bill Weasley walked up to the table, holding a stack of parchment.

'I'm sure all of you are going to be rather busy today," he said, "So I thought you would like to go through the Emancipation process now. Ragnok has given me permission to perform this, and he gives his most heartfelt congratulations to all of you."

Harry and Hermione were the only ones who didn't need to go through the process again, so Harry watched his brides as they went through the same process he had. To his left, Neville and his own brides were doing the same thing.

Once Daphne had finished with the process, she lit up her wand with a simple Lumos.

"At last!" Daphne said, as she looked at her wand, "My arm is complete again!"

"You are familiar with Sweeney Todd?" Hermione asked. from the end of the table.

"I'll have you know that my mother is a fan of Muggle theater," Daphne said, "She took me and Astoria to a play in London a couple years ago. Astoria was sure that there was magic involved in some of it, but Mum said it was completely Muggle tricks."

Hermione looked impressed.

Apart from the fact that there was no best man, or maid of honor to give a speech, the reception started off much the same way it had after Harry had married Hermione. Once the wedding guests had taken to their seats with their meals, there were loud toasts to Harry, Neville and their new brides. Neville, who had not stopped smiling since he had stepped into the reception, was rather red-faced from the attention.

Amelia was the first to make a small speech, and nobody was surprised when she focused much of her attention on Susan and Harry. Gabrielle's parents did much the same with her when they made their own speeches. Gabrielle's mother was in happy tears throughout her short speech. Astoria gave a small speech for Daphne. She was rather giggly during it all, and seemed to be trying to embarrass her big sister, though she was also quite happy. Remus, Tonks and several others also made short speeches as well.

None of wedding party wanted to give speeches, all wishing for their own speeches and dedications to be done in private. After dinner was the traditional serving of the first pieces of cake. Harry had quite a bit of fun with his brides as he fed them cake, and was able to dodge a bit that came back his way. After much gulping of cake, it was time for the first dances. Before Harry could figure out who he wanted to dance with first, Gabrielle took him by the hand and dragged him to the floor. Neville and Hannah joined in as well.

Harry placed his hands on Gabrielle's waist. She rolled her eyes, and moved closer to him, so his hands wrapped around to her back.

"Much better," Gabrielle said, as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, "You do not need to be shy around me."

"Thought I should be more courteous in the view of your parents," Harry said.

"You are my husband, Harry," Gabrielle said, "They are well aware of what a husband and wife does around each other, believe me. In _and_ out of the bedroom."

Harry felt his cheeks go slightly warm. He was quite happy their conversation was in low voices. Gabrielle laid her head against his shoulder, with her lips next to his ear.

"To be completely honest," she said, "I am doing everything in my power not to make love to you on this dance floor."

Harry did his best not to splutter. Gabrielle backed away and smiled softly.

"Would you feel better with just a kiss at the moment?" Harry asked,

"I thought you would never ask," Gabrielle said.

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. Their first kiss at the wedding was more for fun and laughs, as new husband and wife. But this kiss was passionate, albeit short.

"Mmm," Gabrielle said, with a sigh, as she backed away, "We can continue that later."

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. He had half-forgotten that Gabrielle would be in his bed that evening.

Several of the other couples moved to the dance floor to join the newlyweds. Harry grinned when he saw Daphne drag Hermione to the floor, and began dancing the same way Harry was dancing with Gabrielle. Padma and Susan were doing the same thing.

"You are a very lucky man, Harry," Gabrielle said, as she looked at her sister-wives, "Your brides adore each other already. That will make it much easier if they decide to pair up together with you in bed."

"And... what about you?" Harry asked.

"Did Hermione inform you of the – er – planned sleep schedule?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Will you be fine with Padma there?"

"I would not have agreed to the experiment if I didn't think I would be fine," Gabrielle said. "I am not your only partner, but one of five sister-wives, Harry. You will likely be with us all for a good long while."

"Hopefully until forever," Harry said.

"Then I better get used to sharing you," Gabrielle said. "Besides, I think it will be interesting to see if I hold the same attraction for my sister-wives that I do for you. Padma is very generous to assist me this evening. However, our first time this evening will not be in her vicinity. I do not wish to risk her safety during the first time you take me."

"Er... will there be a risk?" Harry asked.

"I am a sexual creature, Harry," Gabrielle said, "Emphasis on creature. I can see you are trying to argue against that. You do not need to. I know what I am, and I have embraced it. You need to as well, as my husband and mate."

"I will always see you as beautiful, Gabrielle," Harry said, "Whether it be as a beautiful young woman, or when you're old and gray."

"I doubt I will ever be gray," Gabrielle said, giggling, "Veela hardly ever lose their youthful beauty, even in old age. But I know what you mean. Thank you. This Life-debt between us put you in a tight spot. I know you had never planned for something like this, but thank you for agreeing to be my mate."

"I would never have wanted to see you lonely, Gabrielle," Harry said, "It would be against your nature."

Gabrielle smiled. "You are a noble man, Harry. I hope you remember that in the future."

Before Harry could contemplate that, Gabrielle pecked him on the lips, then backed away. His mind was still whirling, both from her words and kiss, as Daphne joined him to dance next.

"If Gabrielle's kisses make you react like that," she said, "I can only wonder what you'll experience later with her."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You look dazed and confused, Harry," Daphne said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think Gabrielle was trying to tell me something," Harry said, as he moved his arms around her waist, "Do you know if Veela are capable of seeing the future?"

"I am not sure," Daphne said, "What did she say to you?"

'That I am a noble man, because I accepted her as a bride," Harry said, "and that I should remember that in the future."

"Cryptic," Daphne said, "I wouldn't worry about it. She's obviously in the middle of a buzz right now – whether you can blame it on champagne, or that she is a Veela who is now with her life-mate, or that she is just horny and excited for tonight – its probably made her a little loopy."

"You don't like her much, do you?" Harry said; it was something he had noticed recently, but had never voiced it until now.

Daphne uncharacteristically stammered, then cleared her throat. "I don't know her very well, that is all. I grew up with Susan and Padma, and Hermione has been my classmate for five years. Gabrielle, though – she's a love-struck Veela who has enthralled my intended, and now husband. It will just take time for me to get used to her. Let's just say that it won't be her who I join with in your bed at night for the foreseeable future. I'm sorry I feel this way, Harry."

"As long as you act civil around her, I'll be fine with it," Harry said.

"You probably won't have to worry about that," Daphne said. "This sister-wife ritual we'll be going through in a little while will probably clear my head of any issues I have toward her."

"You make it sound like it will brainwash you," Harry said.

"It won't – not exactly," Daphne said, "But I'll be more open to thought of my sister-wives shagging you than I was before."

"Oho," Harry said, "Is that why you tease Hermione about it?"

Daphne blushed. "Look, Harry. I've not been completely honest with you. When we first spoke a week ago, I told you that I wasn't going to squeal and hoot like one of your fan-girls. That hasn't changed. But that doesn't mean I haven't fallen in love with you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes," Daphne said, "Even before all of this happened. Even before I found out it was you I was betrothed to. I watched you in the Triwizard Tournament and it changed how I looked at you. Before I saw it firsthand, I thought all those rumors of you doing those heroic things were simply just stories from your fan-girls trying to write their own Boy-Who-Lived fantasies. I never had many good thoughts about you during the first three years at Hogwarts. I watched you fight against Slytherins, and hate the House, in general, like it was a plague on Hogwarts. But after Weasley started making those rumors about you after your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I wondered if it was he who was brainwashing you to hate Slytherins, and not someone like Malfoy."

"Couldn't have told me that back then, could you?" Harry asked, with a scoff.

"I doubt it," Daphne snorted. "It shames me to say this, but I would have been too embarrassed. I had started fancying you – not the Boy-Who-Lived, but you, Harry. But I just sat back and watched. And I did it silently. I am supposed to be this 'bad girl of Slytherin' and here I was fancying the Gryffindor golden boy. I was a bit embarrassed at the thought of it. Too self-conscious I guess. But these past two years, watching you hold your own – not just in the Tournament, but against that foul bitch, Umbridge. You never gave in to the struggles."

"You make me sound so much better than I am, Daphne," Harry said, "I do struggle with it all, believe me."

"And you hardly ever show it," Daphne said, "You just face it head-on. And now you're here, only recently discovering the revelations about Dumbledore and the boy you thought was your best friend. You're here planning a future victory against the Dark Arts, all whilst taking a crash course in romance. How could I not have fallen for you? I guess what I am trying to say is that I tease Hermione, because it quells my jealousy and desires before it is my turn to have you. Really, if I wasn't trying show courtesy toward my sister-wives and the other guests, I'd take you to our bedroom and have you this minute."

"That feeling seems contagious," Harry said. "Gabrielle basically said the same thing."

"Well, I can hardly blame her," Daphne said, "You're looking bloody gorgeous today. But I will do my best to wait until tomorrow evening for my turn. I know I'll be the last of your wives to have you, but I'll have an experienced husband as my first time lover. That is an exciting thought."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I think you overestimate my experience."

"I think that will be up to me to say, eh?" Daphne asked.

She giggled softly and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry returned the kiss with the same gusto. They continued dancing for a few more minutes, before Daphne pushed him off to Padma.

An hour of slow dancing later, after Harry danced with several of the women in the room, it was Hermione's turn.

"I expected to dance with you after my other brides," Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"Saving the best for last," Hermione said, giggling; "Actually I've been preparing for my part in the celebrations. I'll be ready for the ritual when it comes time. Your other brides are changing into something easier to wear. Probably a good thing since they'll be taking off their clothes soon enough."

"Right," Harry said, feeling his cheeks go warm, "The ritual requires nudity."

"Don't look so embarrassed, Harry," Hermione said, "You'll see them in the buff before the weekend is over anyway."

"And you... what will you be doing this weekend until you're back in my bed?" Harry asked.

"What I do best," Hermione said, "Reading, studying and preparing for my apprenticeship with Healer Tonks on Monday."

Harry nodded. She had told him about that a couple days ago during one of their breaks between love-making.

"I think I have to disagree with you," Harry said, "Reading and studying is no longer the best thing you do."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, is that right? I wonder if we should do something about that just to make sure."

"Five for five," Harry said, with a snort.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"All five of my brides have now offered to get me out of my clothes before the reception is over," Harry said. "I'm a lucky man."

"I can't say I am surprised," Hermione said, with a chuckle. "They've probably been waiting for this since our wedding night."

"Hopefully I can live up to their expectations," Harry said.

"You'll be just fine, Harry," Hermione said, "Have you talked to Andromeda yet?"

"Yes," Harry said, feeling his cheeks go warm, "That was an awkward dance. She was telling me about Potency Potions. Apparently she's placed a box of vials full of it in our bedroom. If we hadn't been talking in low voices, she might have broken Healer-Patient Confidentiality."

"I should have told you about that sooner," Hermione said, "She talked to me about it when I asked her for Pain Potions. She's worried about your stamina, especially with two brides in your bed at once."

"Yes, that is what she told me," Harry said. "I think my prediction a few days ago will come to fruition. I am going to die from overwhelming heat in my face."

"Well, try not to die before the weekend is over," Hermione joked, "You'd have very angry and unsatisfied brides."

Harry chuckled. "I will do my best, though you girls seem to use it as a weapon on purpose. Thank goodness it can't be used by one of my real enemies."

Hermione giggled and leaned toward him and kissed him soundly. Smiling against her lips, Harry returned the kiss, but Hermione backed away before it could linger.

"Something to remember me by this weekend," Hermione said.

"Tease," Harry said, echoing the same thing he said during the previous wedding reception.

"You know it," Hermione said. "But that does not mean I don't expect you to have a good time. I better hear from some very satisfied girls by the time the weekend is over."

"I will aim to please," Harry said.

"Nice choice of phrasing," Hermione said. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and change for the ritual. Go mingle until it is time to go to your bedroom."

Hermione pecked him on the lips again, then backed away and walked toward the exit. Harry proceeded to do just as he was told, though his mind was whirling with the thoughts of events that would soon be taking place.

* * *

**Decided to end it there. I tried to be less repetitive with the wedding and reception. Hopefully I succeeded.**

**Next chapter: Part 1 of a two-part Wedding Night Weekend! The Sister-Wife Ritual and a nice (read: non-sexual) soak in the tub between Harry and a couple of his girls. Hilarity ensues as the ritual brings on a couple of early side-effects!**


	29. CH28: Wedding Night Weekend, Part 1

**Chapter 28  
Wedding Night Weekend, Part 1  
**

**Author's Note: I almost made this one VERY LONG chapter, but as you can see, this is Part 1 of a two part wedding night weekend. Part 1 centers around the First Wife ritual, and a nice (non-sexual) bath. I had too much fun writing dialogue and realized if I didn't split the chapter in two, it would be extremely long. So I found a nice splitting point to cut it in half.**

**When it comes to Gabrielle... as the warning says below, yes she is 13 but you'll find that she's very mature, body-wise, for her age, thanks to being a Veela. She basically looks sixteen or seventeen years old even though her age is 13.**

**Warning: Nudity and Fem-Slash (Kissing) involving Minors (age 13 and 16), and Mature Topics.**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 1996_

The recently-coined Lady Hermione Potter was standing in the bathroom of the Master Bedroom of Black Manor and staring at herself in the mirror. The only thing covering her otherwise naked body was a skimpy bathrobe that was tied with a belt around the midriff.

A couple weeks ago, if she had been asked what was the most nervous moment she had ever felt, she would likely answer the way she felt before her OWL exams. Now she considered that laughable.

She had felt quite nervous minutes before her wedding a few days ago, and just hours later she had been even more nervous as she undressed just minutes before she first made love to her husband. Now she was feeling those same nerves all over again. Soon, she would be performing a ritual that, until a few days ago, she had never even heard about – even when reading about rituals and similar topics in books that she had borrowed from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. She could understand why rituals like the First Wife/Sister-Wives Ritual was not in a Hogwarts schoolbook. There was too big of a risk that innocent schoolchildren would try to perform the ritual with a group of their friends.

During the wedding reception, she had spoken to Padma for several minutes whilst Harry was dancing with the various women of the Crestview Alliance. She wanted to know everything about the ritual before she would perform it. The problem was that Padma didn't know much about the ritual either. She knew it was used to ensure closeness between the sister-wives. It was natural to feel jealousy when the man you love is romantically involved with other women. The bond created by the ritual would prevent such feelings. Would there be side-effects? Padma's only answer was that it was likely, but her Uncle's many wives never explained that to her in detail.

Normally, Hermione would have asked _everyone _for any knowledge about such things, but this time it was just far too personal. So after Padma had given her a piece of parchment which was basically a script of the ritual – Padma had also given the script to her other sister-wives as well – Hermione had read over the wording, and memorized it like they were simple History of Magic notes before an exam.

Now she was standing in front of the mirror, battling her nerves while quietly reciting portions of the ritual under her breath in order to prepare herself.

Suddenly, there was a light knocking sound on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Hermione asked; still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's Daphne," Daphne said, "We're all ready whenever you are. Harry's here too."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled and nodded. Then she turned to the door and opened it. She stepped into the bedroom and found her new sister-wives standing around the room. Each of the girls were also wearing nothing but bathrobes of various styles of fabric, length and thickness. Harry was relaxing on his bed, wearing nothing above the waist and looking impossibly gorgeous.

"You're doing that on purpose, Harry," Hermione said.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"You're purposely teasing us with your body," Hermione said, "Those of us who have to wait."

"I had nothing to do with the schedule," Harry said, grinning, as he cupped his hands behind his head and relaxed against the bed's backboard, "That was you girls."

"You couldn't handle all of us in one evening," Daphne said, "Even with Potency Potions."

Harry groaned. "How many people did you tell about those Potions, Hermione?"

"Just your brides," Hermione said, "We're all responsible for your well-being."

"Brilliant," Harry muttered, "I married five versions of Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be here for this, you know."

"And miss out on seeing my beautiful brides in the buff all at once?" Harry asked, "No thanks."

"Was he always this confident in private, Hermione?" Susan asked, "I've never seen this side of him before."

"Recently learned talent," Hermione said, "Wait until you start touching his bits and then see how confident he gets."

The other girls giggled and Harry groaned.

"I thought we agreed not to gossip, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, took her wand from inside her bathrobes and waved it toward the bed. The curtains around the bed closed around Harry.

"Oi!" Harry said, laughing, "Gossip all you want as long as I can watch."

Hermione smirked and flicked her wand. The curtains returned to their posts.

"Remember that next time," Hermione said, "Now hush. You're a spectator, not a participant."

Harry nodded and made a 'lips zipped' motion. Hermione sighed and walked toward the empty floor between the bed and the door. Her four sister-wives moved toward her and positioned themselves into an pentagon shape.

"Before we begin," Hermione said, "Has everyone memorized their vows?"

There were four nods in response.

"Are there any issues needed voicing beforehand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Daphne said, "Don't automatically give us permission to become pregnant. That is one good side-effect to this bond. We don't need to chug down Contraceptive Draughts once a month if we can't get pregnant anyway."

Hermione pondered this thoughtfully and looked at Padma. "Do you know if this will do anything to your menstrual cycles if I do that? Contraceptive Draughts make them less uncomfortable."

"It will basically be the same thing as a Contraceptive Draught," Padma said. "We'll still get our monthly visitors, it will just be less of a nuisance."

Hermione nodded. "Does everyone agree with Daphne?"

"I can't get pregnant until I turn seventeen," Gabrielle said, "So it is no big deal with me."

"I'm fine with it," Susan said, "I can just ask you when I decide when I want to start working toward children with Harry."

"I agree with Susan," Padma said.

"Very well," Hermione said. "When the ritual is complete, I will give permission for you to have a sexual relationship with Harry, of course. But pregnancy will be on request. Remember, we're all equal in the eyes of our husband. I am not your boss, and my only duties as First Wife, aside from the obvious, will be in social situations. I've taken a look at the wording quite thoroughly, and they should not interfere with the vows we took during our weddings. Do any of you have any issues with the wording of the vows?"

The other four girls shook their heads.

"Very well," Hermione said, "We shall begin then."

She cleared her throat and looked at her bathrobes. Then she untied the belt and dropped the robes, so that she was completely naked. She looked at her sister-wives expectantly, and each of them looked at the others in a few moments of hesitation.

Then Gabrielle was the next to undo and drop her robes. Hermione tried her best not to stare at the young part-Veela. She only wished she had looked _that beautiful_ when she was thirteen years old. Until now, she was quite skeptical about the youngest of Harry's brides, believing that there was no way a thirteen year old could be anywhere near maturity as Hermione was. But in appearance alone, Gabrielle had the body of a woman three or four years her senior.

The other three girls then dropped their own robes. It seemed that Hermione's message about Harry's preferences had been heard by wide open ears. All four of her sister-wives had no hair below their head.

Behind Hermione, she heard Harry audibly moan.

"Silence, Harry," Hermione said.

"Can't help it," Harry said, "I have to the the luckiest bloke on this planet to be married to five beautiful young women."

Hermione giggled when her four sister-wives all turned pink in the face.

"Down, tiger," she said, "You'll get your fun soon enough."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled as she looked at her sister-wives.

"We'll begin with Daphne first," Hermione said, "Then each of you in turn, and finally myself. Then we will – er – kiss and speak the final words of the ritual together."

Daphne nodded, looking as nervous as Hermione felt. Hermione stepped in front of the Slytherin witch, then raised her wand in front of her, so the tip pointed at the ceiling, and cleared her throat.

"Daphne Potter-Black," Hermione said, "On this, the third day of August in the year 1996, do you vow to honor the your sister-wives and First Wife as you have also vowed to honor your husband, Harry James Potter?"

"I, Daphne Illiana Potter-Black," Daphne said, "On this, the third day of August in the year 1996, do vow to honor my sister-wives and you, the First Wife, as I have vowed to honor my husband, as they vow to do the same for me. I vow to honor the requests of you, the First Wife, as I do my own husband, and will only perform my duties of intimacy and child-bearing if you, the First Wife, give me express permission as is your right. I vow to never raise wand, fist, or word if such is deliberate in intent to harm you, the First Wife, or my sister-wives, as I vow the same toward my husband. I vow to never willingly betray you, the First Wife, or my sister-wives as I vow the same toward my husband. So mote it be!"

A bright globe of golden light leapt from Daphne's wand and moved to her fist with clutched her wand. Her eyes fluttered as the magical swept through her body. Hermione then moved to her other sister-wives in turn as they too repeated the same vows which resulted in balls of golden light entering their bodies. Finally, it was Hermione's turn to seal the ritual as First Wife.

"I, Hermione Jean Potter," Hermione said, raising the tip of her wand to the ceiling, "in my first duty as First Wife, do accept the vows that -" she repeated the names of her sister-wives," – have been presented and promised to me on this, the third day of August in the year 1996. In turn, I vow to honor my sister-wives as I honor my husband. I vow to honor my own duties to my sister-wives, as they have expected of me. My words of permission will allow my sister-wives to perform their duties of intimacy and child-bearing. I vow to never raise wand, fist or word if such is deliberate in intent to harm my sister-wives, as they have vowed the same, and I have toward my husband. I vow to never willingly betray my sister-wives as they have vowed the same and I have toward my husband. May my life and magic be torn from my body if I ever break these vows of my own Free Will. I seal these vows with a kiss of passion and trust with my sister-wives, as I would do the same with my husband."

Attempting to do her best to show little of how nervous she was, she walked back over to Daphne. Then she cupped a hand against Daphne's cheek and leaned toward her and kissed her softly but with the passion the ritual had requested of her. She was rather surprised at how soft Daphne's lips were, and how similar it was to kissing Harry. What neither she nor Daphne saw, but their sister-wives and husband witnessed was another globe of golden light that engulfed the girls as they kissed. The same happened between Hermione and the other girls as well during their brief, but passionate kisses.

Gabrielle reacted a little oddly when Hermione kissed her, but Hermione expected it had to do with the Veela part of her. But Gabrielle's odd behavior only lasted briefly before she moved against Hermione's lips returning the kiss with the same passion and finishing her part of the ritual.

Hermione then backed away, moved back to her position, and held her wand out in the center of the pentagon of girls. Her sister-wives touched their wands with hers.

Then they chanted as one voice: "As did my kiss, so to do my lips seal my promise, with words, to honor my sister-wives and husband as I honor myself. May my life and magic be torn from my body if I ever break these vows of my own Free Will. So mote it be!"

As one, their wands created a large golden globe of light that engulfed them all inside it. The light was so bright, it caused Harry to shield his eyes with his hand and close them briefly. Then the light finally subsided and Hermione and the other girls panted gulps of breath as the magic coursed through their bodies. They all looked at each other in turn, with wary expressions, as if expecting something else to happen.

"Are you girls okay?" Harry asked.

"Does anyone feel any different?" Susan asked.

"I don't think so," Gabrielle said.

"If it counts, I feel a bit excited from Hermione's kiss," Daphne said, giggling. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I'd have kissed you sooner if I knew you could kiss like that!"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow quite hot and she cleared her throat.

"Was that your own words of Free Will or did this ritual cause you to say that?" Hermione asked.

Daphne opened her mouth then closed it. She bit her lip and looked confused for a few moments, before she shrugged.

"I don't know yet," she said. "I don't think I wanted to kiss you before today, but..."

"So that is a maybe," Hermione said.

"Which is odd," Harry said, "since 'maybe' isn't exactly any kind of answer to a multiple choice question."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, if there are any side-effects," Padma said, "I don't think we'll feel them immediately. They shouldn't be harmful, though. My Uncle's wives didn't give me the impression that the ritual was harmful."

"So... not harmful," Daphne said, "That just leaves the possibility of annoying, exciting, interesting and many other words to describe them."

"Right," Hermione said, "If any of us feel any side-effects, let the rest of us know. Just so we know what to expect."

Her sister-wives agreed.

"I nearly forgot!" Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry girls. I will do my first duty as First Wife now." She raised her wand and flourished it toward her sister-wives in turn. "I, as First Wife, give permission to perform their duties of intimacy and all that it entails to -" she said the four names of her sister-wives. "however, I revoke permission for them to bear our husband's children until further notice."

"Excellently phrased," Daphne said, "That should allow us to shag Harry to our heart's content and milking the rewards without worrying about a bun in the oven until we desire."

"A little oddly phrased, but precise," Hermione said.

"Can we put our clothes on now?" Susan asked.

"No!" Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned toward her husband. "Down, boy. I'm sure you want all of us in that bed right now. I know how your mind works. We have agreed to a strict schedule. It is a compromise we intend to keep in order to keep us all sane."

"If not my bed then how about the tub?" Harry asked.

"I would be happy to join you in the tub, Harry," Gabrielle said, "And I am sure Padma agrees."

Padma nodded.

"But as for the rest of us," Hermione said, "You just need to wait."

"Believe me, we're all antsy as you are," Daphne said, "But like Hermione said, we did agree to a compromise. Susan, Hermione and I will just leave you three to your fun."

"How long are you going to leave the tent outside?" Harry asked.

"We agreed to keep it outside until Monday morning after we've all had our turn with you," Susan said, "Then it will come back up here. Come on, girls. Maybe we can get back to our tent in our robes without it being awkward. We seriously should have considered bringing a pair of clothes."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Gabrielle thought it would be sexy to undress for you in just a bathrobe," Daphne said, "The rest of us agreed."

"You were correct," Harry said.

Hermione, Susan and Daphne put their bathrobes back on. Then Hermione grabbed an outfit that she had put together for tomorrow, since she didn't dare to come back to the bedroom before Sunday evening. She gave a kiss to Harry, as did Susan and Daphne, and the three girls walked out of the bedroom.

Daphne groaned as soon as Hermione shut the door. "Either of you regretting compromises right now? He looked so good that I wanted to accept his offer of joining him in the tub."

"We all agreed, Daphne," Susan said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "It will be hard enough for Gabrielle with just one other girl in there tonight. Even then, remember, Gabrielle said that her first time with Harry would be away from Padma. More than likely, Padma will be relaxing in the tub while Harry and Gabrielle are going at it on the other side of the door."

"Yeah, I don't think I could do that," Daphne said. "If it was me in Padma's place, I would be in bed with both of them and not worry about a Veela's fury." Daphne then frowned and looked confused for a moment. "Okay, I distinctly remembering telling Harry that I was openly against joining Gabrielle in bed with Harry anytime soon."

"And now you don't know why you said it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Daphne said, "There's your first side-effect, girls. I'm completely fine with Gabrielle shagging my husband. And I am looking forward to tomorrow night when I get to do the same, and also -"

Daphne looked at Hermione then cleared her throat and looked away.

"And what, Daphne?" Hermione said.

"I'm looking forward to you being there with me," Daphne said, "and all that it entails."

"So you're saying you want her to kiss you again?" Susan asked, grinning.

Daphne nodded, then she looked confused again. "Why the bloody hell am I admitting this? Is honesty part of the honor vow? I'm not trying to lie, but I just don't want to spout everything I am thinking!"

Susan laughed. "This is new to us Daphne. I am sure it won't be as bad when we can get used to it."

Daphne harrumphed, then turned and walked down the hall muttering about bloody rituals and side-effects. Hermione felt her cheeks go warm as she looked from Daphne to Susan.

"I don't feel the same way yet, just so you know," Susan said, "But if I feel the same way as Daphne, I'll tell you. It was a very nice kiss after all."

Hermione suddenly realized exactly what Harry meant by death-by-embarrassment. She wondered if Daphne was right about the side-effects, and if so... what else would happen in the near future?

The two sister-wives followed the third down the hall, all secretly wishing to run back into Harry's room, even though they knew they needed to wait. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed as he looked at two of his beautiful wives.

Now that he saw Gabrielle as nature intended, he knew now there would be no issue when it came to her age. Even at thirteen, her body was as mature as each of her sister-wives. Standing next to her sister-wives naked, nobody would ever guess that she was at least three years younger. Harry was thankful, however, that only he would be the only man to ever have her. Though he was now having second thoughts of taking her to those nude beaches Hermione had talked about. Other boys and men would be drooling over her and looking at her like a piece of meat. He didn't like the thought of that one bit.

Padma, on the other hand, had an exotic beauty to her. She had the best hips and ass out of all of his brides (not that he would ever be caught comparing any of them), and her breasts were shapely and perfect in Harry's opinion. His mouth watered at the thought of how he would worship them soon enough.

"If you're wondering," Padma said, "Me and my sister are entirely identical in this way too."

"Never have thought about it," Harry said, honestly, "Though I'm sure Neville feels like a lucky man, much like I do. Are you girls okay with – er – no hair down there?"

"If we weren't, you would have heard about it, Harry," Padma said.

"I am happy to say I shared your preference, Harry," Gabrielle said, "So there was nothing to shave."

Harry smiled, then inhaled and exhaled. A sweet scent of perfume and other smells invaded his nostrils.

"So... what do you girls want to do?" he asked.

"Hermione couldn't help but brag about that bathtub," Padma said, "I've been dying to try it out. Gabrielle and I spoke earlier about what would happen tonight. And I am quite fine with her having first dibs before it is my turn. She warned me about the – er – how did you put it? Carnal desires?"

"Oui," Gabrielle said, "While the creature cannot came out until my maturity, I will still be rather – er – frisky during the first bout of intercourse. I should be be better after that, and would be happy if you joined us. I'm suddenly feeling quite open to joining you tonight. Is that a side-effect of the ritual?"

"Maybe," Padma said, "It does ensure us that we are closer to each other. Anyway, I will just relax in the tub while the two of you have your initial fun. Though I would like the two of you to join me for a while before that happens."

"I would love to join you if Gabrielle accepts as well," Harry said.

Gabrielle nodded, happily.

"Alright," Harry said, "I will fill the tub and set the mood, then you two are welcome to join me in five minutes."

Harry stood and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the tub, and turned on the hot water, then added a bit of bubble bath. As the tub filled, Harry removed the remainder of his clothes until he was bare naked. As he slid the clothes off to the side with his foot, he heard a wolf-whistle near the doorway. He jumped slightly and turned to see the door open. Padma and Gabrielle were standing there.

"Was that five minutes?" Harry asked, with a knowing smile across his lips.

"We got lonely," Padma said, pouting playfully as she gazed up and down at his body, her eyes lingering towards his crotch more than the rest of him. "But it seems we came in at the right moment."

"Mmhmm," Gabrielle said; she too was gazing at him.

Harry blushed and stepped into the tub. He motioned for them to join him, as he found a place to sit down, and neither of his brides wasted any time. They stepped into the tub one at a time, and sank down into the water, sitting on either side of Harry.

"Mon Dieu!" Gabrielle moaned in French, "This feels wonderful."

Padma could only moan in agreement. Harry removed his wand from behind his ear and flourished it at the four candles, which sat at the corners of the tub. Little flames appeared on the wicks. Harry then flourished his wand toward the light, and it turned off, bathing the room in a flickering light of candles and nothing else. Harry set his wand off to the side, and wrapped both arms around his brides' shoulders.

"Very romantic," Gabrielle said, as she laid her head against his arm.

"Agreed," Padma said, as she too laid against his arm, "A lovely mood setting. You did this with Hermione, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And that is all I will say about that."

"I think we were right, Gabby," Padma said, "Harry and Hermione did more than bathe in this tub together."

Harry coughed, but said nothing.

"That sounds wonderful," Padma said, "But maybe another time. I want my first time to be in our bed."

"Unfortunately, I fear love-making in the tub or shower is not in my future," Gabrielle said, "Bathing in a tub this size is okay with me, but the intensity of sex in water would infuriate the creature inside me. Veela do not do well with water."

"Which is why Fleur did not do well in the second task," Harry said, "What the bloody hell were they thinking putting you down there, Gabby?"

"Maman and Papa were as infuriated as you are," Gabrielle said, "They couldn't figure out why I had been placed down there. Not until recently at least."

"Did they figure out something?" Padma asked.

"It wasn't until that memory of Bill's youngest brother admitting to knowing about Dumbledore's plans to harm Hermione," Gabrielle said, "They realized that I had been down there for a similar reason. They believe Dumbledore seemed to want you to save me, Harry. If you became my life-mate, and we got together before Hermione admitted her romantic feelings for you, then maybe you would have denied her in turn for me..."

"Because I knew nothing about Polygamy being legal in the wizarding world," Harry said, "So you would be my only wife if Dumbledore got his way. Then... what about Ginny?"

"Dumbledore would have informed you of Polygamy after you fell in love with Ginny due to his plans to use Love Potion," Padma said, "By then, maybe Dumbledore would hope that Hermione would either be dead or in love with someone else after giving up on you."

Harry nodded. It seemed plausible.

"Enough of that," Gabrielle said, "Tonight is not about scheming, manipulative old men. Tonight is about the three of us. You do not know how long I have been dreaming of this, Harry. Even before I matured on my thirteenth birthday, I had dreams of you, Harry. I am a bit hesitant to admit that even back then they were sex dreams."

Harry coughed. "Exactly what did you look like in these sex dreams? Were you – you know – looking like this, or like that little girl I saved from the lake?"

"It varied," Gabrielle said, blushing pink. "My first was when I looked like that little girl. I dreamed I made love to you in thanks for saving me from the lake, right on the shoreline of the lake. We were quite alone though. Very romantic."

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot, as he tried his best not to think of such a scene in his head.

"Is that normal for Veela?" Padma asked. "Dreaming of sex while in adolescence?"

"Oui," Gabrielle said, "But only if we have found our life-mate. Even then, before I reached maturity, I knew Harry was my mate. I just never told my parents or Fleur. I was embarrassed to tell them about my dreams. I enjoyed them very much and didn't want to be scolded for doing so. Adolescent Veela are not encouraged to think about sexual behavior, because it makes us vulnerable to older men. When we first experience sex, it makes us active, yearning for more. That does not mean I will want sex everyday, Harry. Just more often than not."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"So... even adolescent Veela crave sex?" Padma asked.

"Only if they experience it firsthand," Gabrielle said, "We are a sexual creature. It is only natural to us. So it doesn't matter what our age is – when we experience sex, we crave it afterward. If an adolescent Veela is raped, she craves that man afterward and doesn't see it as rape at all. Because in her eyes, he made love to her as her mate should do. For a long time in our history, many adolescents were simply never taught the difference between rape and consensual love-making. If we do learn it, the only way to prevent it from happening is simply to not get raped. As I said, in the throes of sex, Veela see it as love-making, even when it is rape. Due to this factor alone, throughout history, dozens of adolescent Veela have been prey to older men, many have been made personal sex slaves. And those sex slaves simply do not care as long as they are only used by their mate."

Padma's eyes were misty, and her dark skin had paled a bit. "That is horrible."

"It rarely happens nowadays," Gabrielle said, "Most adolescents are sent to Veela refuges in order to prevent such things. I would have gone to one if my Papa wasn't such an important man in France."

"What happens if someone tries to take you if they're not your mate?" Harry asked, "I'd never do that to you. Just curious..."

"We kill anyone who tries to have sex with us, and is not our mate," Gabrielle said.

Harry nodded. That seemed rather obvious.

"I was well protected in my youth, so there was no chance of it happening," Gabrielle said, "Fleur and I both had female security guards with us at all time until we reached maturity. The one time my guard failed was when I was somehow teleported to Hogwarts for the second task. We still don't know how that happened. My guard resigned after that, believing she could have done something."

"So you were in France before the Second Task?" Harry asked.

"I was asleep in my bed the night before the Second Task," Gabrielle said, "I went to bed, and when I woke, I was in that lake and this handsome boy had just saved me from the lake. I thought I was dreaming at first. This morning, I feared I was still dreaming. That I was going to wake up and it would be the morning of the Second Task, only I would be in my bed in France, an unmarried eleven year old without my handsome life-mate."

"This isn't a dream," Harry said, "I could pinch you just to make sure."

"Maybe in a while when we're in your bed," Gabrielle said, grinning.

Padma snickered.

"I may hold you to that, Gabby," Harry said, winking.

"You are a confident husband, aren't you," Padma said, "What was that Hermione said about confidence and your bits?"

"I believe that was a joke," Harry said, "It only happened the first time. I was rather concerned I would hurt Hermione, but she was eager. You know, I could have sworn I said I wasn't going to tell you these things."

"How sweet you are, worrying about us," Padma said, "I am sure you are a gentle lover and will treat us well for our first time."

"You don't need to worry about that with me," Gabrielle said, "Veela have no hymen. As I basically said earlier, we are only ever committed to one mate, so the first time with that mate is always our first time. No need to use a silly human belief of 'losing one's virginity.' After all, the hymen is a very delicate thing. A young girl could lose it doing gymnastics or during a broom accident."

"Or using a sex toy," Padma said, "Parvati says that is how Lavender lost her hymen. Parvati refused to use one due to that risk alone."

Harry coughed. "I really didn't need to know that."

Padma giggled.

"What I guess I am trying to say is," Gabrielle said, "is do not expect to be gentle with me, Harry. I will want you to take me as if this is our hundredth time of love-making. Though don't be surprised if it is I who take control."

Harry gulped and nodded. He then realized he was quite correct in his thoughts as of late. These girls were trying to kill him!

But – oh! – what a way to go!

* * *

**A nice place to end it, I think. Just a bit of a tease for the next chapter. I absolutely loved this whole chapter. I laughed so much at several points while writing it, especially Daphne's "side-effects".**

**Next chapter: The wedding night weekend continues and commences. Lemons in at least two or three separate scenes (involving a total of four girls and a very lucky Harry. I don't think there will be a scene involving Susan and Harry, but that will come sometime in the future, don't worry. I just have better plans for the other girls and Harry.). Basically it will be the only Porn-with-very-little-Plot chapter in the story. But it is basically the final chapter of this second arc (Welcome to Crestview, Crestview Alliance, and Harry's weddings arc), before it goes into the next big storyline. The chapter ends in a really cruel cliffhanger!**


	30. CH29: Wedding Night Weekend, Part 2

**Chapter 29  
Wedding Night Weekend, Part 2**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit more naughty than the previous lemony scenes. Gabrielle is one naughty little Veela! Also, aside from the very last scene (which is really short and to the point) this chapter is basically lemon scenes with some good dialogue as well. Aside from the very last scene, there is little plot. But that is what happens in wedding night chapters!**

**Also, some reviewers are confused by the lack of Harry/Susan-centered scenes. Yes, there is not much focus on Susan in this chapter, but that was an editing choice. I had to decide who I wanted to focus on in this chapter, and she got the small straw. She'll have more focus in the next few chapters. I didn't really notice the lack of focus on her before it was mentioned. Apologies!**

**Warning: Nudity, Fem-Slash, and Descriptive Sexual Situations involving Minors (age 13 and 16). Mature Language and Topics. M/F/F Threesomes.**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 1996_

Nearly an hour after he and his two brides had entered the tub, Harry and Padma were the only two left in the tub. Gabrielle had left a couple minutes beforehand and was eagerly waiting for Harry to join her.

"Go to Gabby, Harry," Padma said, "I'll be fine relaxing on my own."

"I can tell you're just as eager as Gabby is," Harry said.

"Then go and make love to her so that I can join you without worrying about a Veela's wrath," Padma said.

"You'll be in my bed soon enough," Harry said, "I promise."

He sealed that promise with a passionate kiss then left the tub and dried off with an incantation from his wand. He turned back to Padma, who was now relaxing against the wall of the tub. The bubbles had all but vanished now, and he could see her naked body through the water.

"Absolutely beautiful," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," Padma said, smiling, "Now, go before I forget I want to make love to you on our bed, and just shag you right here."

Harry nearly took her up on that offer, before he remembered that his youngest bride was waiting for him. He turned and left the bathroom, then shut the door behind him and let his gaze move toward the bed. Gabrielle was facing him, while sitting on her legs, in the center of the bed. Her legs were parted, so he could see the most intimate regions of her body easily.

"I swear I've died and gone to heaven," Harry said, "You are an angel."

Gabrielle smiled and beckoned him over with a finger. Harry walked over toward the bed, and gazed at her body, milking in her beauty, before he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what to do," Harry said, "You said you want to be in control."

"Lay down on the bed," Gabrielle said, "However it is you get comfortable."

Harry shrugged and crawled onto the bed, then laid down on his back. Gabrielle crawled toward him and laid down next to him. She propped herself up on her side, so her full body was in his view. Then she moved a hand up toward his face and placed a finger to his lips. She rubbed her finger around his lips, then then moved it south, tracing it down the center of his chest, then much further south. She rubbed a hand down one of his hips, then back up. Then she gently rubbed her fingers along his the top of his manhood, before grasping her fingers around it just as gentle.

Harry didn't know whether it was his excitement, or her teasing hand, but he was already rather hard. He moaned softly, as she started to stroke him softly. She leaned toward him and kissed him. Before he could return the kiss, she traced her tongue along his lips, and he opened them. She dipped her tongue inside his mouth, and their tongues danced passionately with each other. He murmured against her lips as she continued to stroke him.

When she had stroked him into complete hardness, Gabrielle backed away from his lips.

"I would use my mouth on you," she said, "but I think I will save that experience for another time. I am much too horny to wait, and it seems so are you."

Harry nodded. He wondered if she would want him to take control, and his answer came when she lifted a hip over him and straddled his waist. She gripped a hand around the stem of his manhood then slowly descended onto him. Harry moaned at the intense feeling. She was a little tight, but Gabrielle didn't seem to mind, as she slowly moved up and down his length, slowly descending an inch onto him every time she lowered herself. With no hymen to break through, Gabrielle felt little pain or discomfort, and even then, Harry could not see it in her eyes or her expression. Soon enough she was completely impaled on him, his manhood engulfed by a soft, silky warmth.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled, and remained still on him, as she got used to him inside of her. With her eyes remaining closed, she said something quietly in French, but Harry could not understand it. Then she spoke in English.

"No other man shall have me," she said, "I am completely and utterly yours, and though I will share you with others, you are mine."

Harry wondered if this was some kind of ritual. He decided it was best to respond.

"I am yours," he replied.

"You are mine," Gabrielle repeated.

She pressed her knees into the bed, and opened her eyes. Her piercing blue eyes were giving him a stare that was wild and intense as she looked at him. Was this a preview of the creature inside of her that would not completely emerge until her next maturity? Even through the intensity, Harry could also see, in her eyes, the love she had for him.

She ground her knees into the bed, then started pushing herself up. Soon she was riding him with much more passion and intensity then he had seen Hermione do whenever she was on top of him. He didn't like to compare his brides, but since he had only ever made love to Hermione prior to this, it was too easy to do a comparison. Hermione liked to ride him in a slow teasing manner much of the time. Gabrielle was wild and passionate. Every time she reached moved up him, she did so, so that the tip of his manhood was inside her the entire time, before she moved back down him completely. If this was Hermione, he might have already been close to climax, but this... this was different. Gabrielle seemed to know exactly how to keep him calm enough to lengthen their bout of love-making. He could now completely believe her when she said she was an expert, even though this was her first time.

She then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast. Then she moved his other hand toward the space between their connecting groins. Harry knew exactly what she wanted. He palmed and teased her breast with one hand, and with the other, he rubbed two fingers against the bare pink skin around her most private region, even as his manhood slid in and out of her thanks to her movements. While he continued his ministrations, and she continued her own movements, Gabrielle moaned and mewled, and muttered French words in a voice that oozed desire.

She then squealed in French, before crying out his name, as an orgasm racked through her body. Under his hand, and around his manhood, he could feel her quivering as the pleasure coursed through her. She panted, inhaled and exhaled as she sat stationary, impaled against him while her fluids washed around him.

Before he could ask her if she was alright, she began moving against him again, this time a bit more slowly, in a teasing manner. She then raised a hand and beckoned him with a finger. He soon realized exactly what she wanted, and sat up so that she was now in his lap. She murmured softly; this movement had caused him to move deeper inside her. Her breasts, slightly smaller than Hermione's, but perfect all the same, were in his face, begging him to taste them. But before he could, she cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him passionately and hungrily. He returned the kiss and licked her lips, begging entrance. She allowed it, opening her mouth. He immediately dived in and moved his tongue along hers in a dance of passion, while she continued to buck against him.

After a minute of kissing, she backed away, and moved his head toward her breasts. Eagerly, he accepted, kissing the skin around her left breast, slowly moving toward the center. Then he sucked her pointed nipple between his lips and teased the tip with his tongue. Gabrielle gasped at the feeling. He thrust up into her and she responded by continuing to move up and down in his lap. Before long, she pushed his head away from her breast and looked into his eyes.

"It is time for you to take me now," she said. "But as a man takes his prize."

Harry was slightly confused. He watched as she climbed off of him, and they moaned together at the separation. Then she moved to the bed and onto her hands and knees so her butt was sticking up in the air.

"Take me, Harry," she said, "Show me I am yours."

Though he had not done this position with Hermione, he knew what Gabrielle wanted. He moved in behind her, and gripped his manhood, then aimed it toward her center. He slid it home, and once again he was completely inside her. He clutched her hips with both hands, then begin moving in and out of her in slow and teasing movements. She moved a hand between her legs, and began to rub herself with two fingers.

"_Plus vite, plus fort," _Gabrielle said in French, then translated it to English, "Faster! Harder, Harry!"

Harry did as requested, powerfully thrusting in and out of her in quick strides. Gabrielle moaned passionately. Then she squeaked and squealed in French gibberish as another orgasm raced through her body. She collapsed against the bed, so that only her hips and ass were in the air. But her quiet words of encouragement told him to continue, and he thrust in and out of her a few more times, before his own orgasm hit. With one last thrust, he buried himself inside her and let go, moaning her name. He gasped and panted as he slowly began moving in and out of her, while her inner muscles milked him completely. When he was spent, he backed out of her and collapsed next to her.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

She murmured what sounded like a positive response, then turned onto her back and looked at him with a gaze far more innocent than her earlier wild stare.

"Mon Dieu, Harry," Gabrielle said, "Incredible. I am yours for an eternity, in this life and the next. Even longer if it means we can do that again and again."

"I think I can do that," Harry said, "Though you were quite the animal. I am not used to such intensity."

"I believe I told you this afternoon am technically an animal, Harry," Gabrielle said.

"And I believe I replied," Harry said, "that you are also a beautiful young woman."

Gabrielle smiled, leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips.

"I am going to go get Padma," she said, "You stay here and prepare yourself for more."

Harry could only nod, as he watched her move off the bed and walk toward the bathroom. He smiled at the sight of her backside shaking in her movement. His eyes then moved toward the bedside table, where a box of potions, which had been brought up by Healer Tonks, was sitting. Deciding it was probably best that he took one, in order to continue pleasing his girls, Harry opened the box, and took a vial from it. He uncorked it, then chugged it down. It had a combined sweet and sour taste to it. Definitely far better than the stuff Madam Pomfrey had given him over the years. He set the vial aside, just as Gabrielle emerged from the bathroom with Padma.

"Our poor husband looks worn out," Padma said, "What did you do to him?"

"How do you say it?" Gabrielle asked, "I shagged his brains out."

Harry could only nod. "She's right. But I'm ready for more. Potency Potion was quite necessary though."

Padma giggled and walked over to the bed. She crawled onto it and laid down next to him. She looked at him expectantly, and slowly, teasingly glided her tongue across her lips. Knowing how to take a hint, Harry moved toward her and kissed her gently, then passionately when she kissed him back. After a minute of passionate kisses of lips and tongues, he kissed her chin, then buried his head into her neck, and kissed, suckled and licked at bits of her skin. Padma moaned and giggled at the feeling. Harry grinned at the lovely sound, then moved so that he was over her body. He then dipped his head toward her left breast and licked and kissed the skin around it before moving to her nipple and sucking it between his lips, teasing it to a point with his tongue. He moved a hand to her other breast and palmed and teased it.

"Wow," Padma said, "That feels so good."

Harry backed away a minute later, and crawled down between Padma's legs. He moved his hands along each of her legs, massaging them against her hips. In reaction, Padma opened her legs in invitation. Harry grinned then leaned his head down between her legs and kissed the skin of her left hip, moving slowly toward her center. When he reached her center, he stroked his tongue against her slit in one long stride. Padma moaned audibly. Encouraged by the sounds, Harry moved his tongue up and down Padma's slit a few more times, before sliding it inside her warm flesh. Instantly, with little warning, Padma's orgasm hit immediately with a loud moan coming from the young Indian witch. Harry hadn't expected such a quick response, but all the same he dined on the wet, sweet reward that swept around his tongue as he licked at the silky flesh.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle moved back to the bed and laid down next to Padma. It was obvious that she had been biding her time and and trying to get herself under control, since her mate was pleasuring another woman.

"I do believe someone was entertaining herself whilst we were making love, Harry," Gabrielle said, with a giggle, "Only explanation for her quick climax."

Padma blushed as she panted from the orgasm. "Couldn't help it. I was quite antsy waiting for this."

"Do you need help down there, Harry?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry backed away and looked at Gabrielle questioningly. Was she asking about him or Padma...? As in answer, Gabrielle's eyes traveled to his crotch.

"I guess not," Gabrielle said, another giggle escaping her lips.

Harry soon realized that he was hard once again.

"I'm ready, Harry," Padma said, "Make love to me."

Harry situated himself so that he was sitting on his legs in between Padma's own legs. He placed his hands on her legs, then guided his manhood toward her center. He rubbed it gently against her slit, teasing her, before gently slipping the tip inside her. Padma gasped softly at the new feeling. Harry gently moved forward until he reached the thin barrier that was her womanhood. He looked into Padma's eyes and she looked back at him and nodded, visibly bracing herself. Harry moved back a bit, before he thrust forward with just enough force to break the barrier. Padma squeaked in pain. Then unexpectedly, Gabrielle leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Harry watched with mild shock as Padma responded in kind, moving her lips against Gabrielle's, with a soft murmur.

Gabrielle motioned a hand toward Harry, and he took it as a sign to continue. He slowly moved back and forth gently into Padma's warmth, until gradually he was completely sheathed inside her.

"Mmm, thanks Gabrielle," Padma said, "That helped a bit."

"I thought it would," Gabrielle said, "I liked it too. You're an excellent kisser."

"As are you," Padma said, then glanced at Harry, "You can move now, Harry. Make love to me."

As Gabrielle claimed her sister-wife's lips again, Harry started his strides, slow at first then gradually moving quicker. He slid one of his hands up Padma's body toward her left breast, and started to massage it and tease it with his fingers and palm. Gabrielle surprised him once again, when she moved her own hand toward Padma's right breast and mimicked Harry's movement. Padma opened her mouth in a moan against Gabrielle's, who must have taken this as an open invitation, because she dipped her tongue inside the older girl's mouth. Harry grinned at the sight of his brides' dueling tongues, as he continued to thrust in and out of Padma's warm core, moving a bit faster as he began to feel the tension rise in his groin.

Gabrielle then moved her hand from Padma's breast, and started moving further south. Harry thought for a second she was moving toward Padma's crotch, but she grasped her fingers around the stem of Harry's manhood and gently squeezed. The tension of a growing climax, had all but subsided.

"How did you know to do that, Gabby?" Harry asked, as he resumed his strides inside Padma.

Gabrielle backed away from Padma's lips. "For my thirteenth birthday, Maman gave me a book on tips to please your lover. She wanted to prepare me in case I found my mate at my age. Little did she know..."

She pecked Padma on the lips, to her neck and chest, kissing and licking at various spots. She moved toward Padma's left breast and kissed it, before she suckled the nipple between her lips. Her hand that had been on Harry's manhood, was now pleasuring Padma, rubbing two fingers against her slit as Harry moved inside his older wife. Padma moaned and mewled at the attention her sister-wife and husband were giving her.

Over the next few minutes. Harry varied from slow to quick thrusts inside his lover. He was quite amazed that Gabrielle's technique had allowed him to last so long. Meanwhile, Gabrielle continued to pleasure her sister-wife, moving her lips and tongue from breast, to breast, then to her belly-button and back up to her lips for another bout of kissing. Then as she suckled on Padma's neck, Padma gasped and moaned as another orgasm raced through her body and flushed around Harry's manhood as he moved inside her. This reaction was all it took for Harry, himself, to react, and with one final thrust deep inside Padma's core, he let go of his release and it flowed inside her. Padma's inner muscles suckled on the remnants of his release as he slowly moved in and out of her for a few final strokes.

When he was spent, he slipped out of her, and laid next to her, in the center of the bed. Gabrielle moved to his other side and laid down with her head on his chest. Padma wrapped her arms around Harry's midriff and cuddled into him. Then she kissed him softly, before backing away.

"You were wonderful, Harry," she said, "I've never felt so loved as I do now."

Harry smiled. "I don't know what love really is. I never really grew up with it."

Padma placed a finger on his lips, quelling him. "That is quite alright. I know how you feel. I experienced it first-hand today, and especially this evening. From both of you."

"I didn't think I could feel love for another woman," Gabrielle said. "I don't think I will necessary fall in lovewith my sister-wives. I am in love with one person, and that is my life-mate. But I think I can love my sister-wives. Does that make sense?"

"If you continue to show me and our sister-wives exactly what you did with me tonight," Padma said, "Then it doesn't need to make sense."

"I think I can do that," Gabrielle said.

"I only kissed one other girl before," Padma said, "My sister is going to be quite jealous to know that I found a better kisser than her."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. She giggled out loud.

"Hermione told you I kissed a girl before, didn't she?" she said, "She just never said _whom _I kissed."

"Well, your sister is a good teacher then," Gabrielle said. "But I don't need her lessons."

"Definitely not," Padma said.

Gabrielle giggled, then pecked both Harry then Padma on the lips and cuddled against Harry.

"It is probably nowhere near our bedtime," Padma said.

"If we wake in the middle of the night, we can continue where we left off," Harry said.

"Hear, hear!" Gabrielle and Padma said, together.

Harry grinned, then wrapped his arms around both of his wives, and the newlyweds drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_August 4__th__, 1996_

Early the following morning, Padma woke to rather odd and arousing sound. She opened her eyes and found that Gabrielle's head was against Harry's groin and her mouth was engulfed around Harry's manhood. Padma glanced toward Harry, and was surprised to find that he was still sleeping.

"Gabrielle," Padma whispered in a hiss, "What are you doing? I mean, I see what you're doing, but _he's asleep!_"

Gabrielle backed away with an audible slurping sound. "I woke with him pressed into a very private place if you know what I mean. He was already fairly hard. I had a choice between my mouth and – er – _ma chatte."  
_

Padma blushed at her sister-wife's French. She didn't know the word, but she had a good idea what it translated into.

"I had not yet pleasured him with my mouth yet," Gabrielle said, "And I very much wanted to. I saw you do it during our second round of love-making, and was curious. I had hoped he might wake up as soon as I started, but he is a sound sleeper."

She then resumed what she had been doing. Padma had to give it to Gabrielle. She was not at all shy about what she was doing, even though her lover was asleep. While Gabrielle seemed eager for more, Padma on the other hand was not eager for an early morning shag.

She had woken up sometime in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Apparently her movements to get out of bed had woken up her husband and youngest sister-wife, because when she had returned, Gabrielle was riding Harry in the cowboy position.

After Gabrielle had ridden Harry to completion, Padma had decided it was her turn. But poor Harry's toy was all tuckered out, and Padma needed a way to excite him again. So she had performed oral on him, though she did not wait for his completion because she wanted him to do so inside her. So, noting how much Gabrielle had seemed to enjoy it, she too rode Harry in the cowboy position to the completion she had yearned for as well as an orgasm of her own.

Now she was beginning to feel the inevitable aftermath of a passionate night. She needed to go get a Pain Potion from Healer Tonks. But first, she needed to wake Harry. Gabrielle was right – their husband was a sound sleeper, and Gabrielle seemed horny enough to make love to him while he was asleep if she had her way.

Padma leaned toward Harry and kissed him squarely on the lips. Slowly, Harry seemed to respond to her. She kissed him again and backed away, to find that Harry's eyes were open under heavy eyelids.

"Good morning, love," Padma said.

"Morning," Harry said. "What is that odd feeling?"

"That would be Gabrielle," Padma said, giggling.

She motioned her head toward Gabrielle, and Harry looked toward his youngest sister-wife. His eyes went wide, as he realized what was going on, and he let out a pleasurable groan. Gabrielle moaned in equal pleasure. Padma didn't need to think long to realize that Harry had released into Gabrielle's mouth – apparently his surprise, combined with her ministrations, had shocked an orgasm out of him. Gabrielle backed away and visibly swallowed her mouthful.

"Gabrielle – I – _wow,_" Harry said.

Gabrielle giggled and crawled up the bed then kissed him soundly on the lips. She then backed away and looked at Padma, then kissed her as well. She slid her tongue against Padma's lips, and Padma could taste a bit of Harry on them. She murmured and kissed Gabrielle again, before backing away.

"I need to go use the little witches' room and then get a Pain Potion from Healer Tonks," Padma said, "I'm fine, just cramping up a little."

"Hermione was the same way," Harry said, "Don't feel so bad. How do you feel, Gabrielle?"

"I do not get the same morning-after pains, Harry," Gabrielle said. "Benefits of being a Veela. In fact, I am a bit eager for more..."

Padma smiled at the happy lovers and stood from the bed. She found her bathrobes from the floor, and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she left the bathroom, refreshed and dressed in her bathrobes, to find that Gabrielle was once again riding Harry in the cowboy position. It seemed she had a favorite preference.

"Have fun, lovers," Padma said.

Harry and Gabrielle only responded in moans. Padma smiled and walked out of the room, making sure the door was shut completely behind her. After a moment's thought, she flourished her wand toward the door and placed a silencing charm on it, thanking the fact that she was now Emancipated and could use magic without risk. She hoped Gabrielle was satisfied before it was Susan's turn this afternoon. Poor Harry would need a break before too long.

* * *

_(Later that evening)_

Harry was currently a very confused young man. He had been out of his bedroom exactly three times that day. The first was to get some breakfast. Then after Gabrielle had begged him for yet another round of love-making (which he happily obliged), he went to the kitchen for lunch. This was followed by a wonderful afternoon of love-making with Susan. He had just returned from his third excursion, which was in search of Daphne and Hermione who were supposed to join him that evening. Apparently they were in the Mistresses Tent. However, Winky had stopped him from entering said tent after informing him that Hermione and Daphne would join him soon enough. Then she basically shooed him away.

The only reason he wouldn't be allowed in the Mistresses Tent was because one or more of his wives were angry with him. He didn't think Padma was angry, though she had opted against joining Gabrielle and him that morning for another round of passion. Gabrielle definitely wasn't angry with him. He had just recently met her outside his bedroom, where she was begging for _yet another round. _He reminded her gently of compromise, then gave her a snog to make up for it. But she seemed content after that and seemed to understand his point. So he didn't think she was angry with him. Susan wasn't angry either. After two rounds of love-making that afternoon, with a brief nap in between, she had left his room after saying she looked forward to sleeping with him – in all meanings of the phrase – the following evening.

So that just left Hermione and Daphne. They seemed quite cheerful toward him when they had left the previous evening. And he had not seen them since, so what had he done to anger them? Maybe they weren't angry at him... were they somehow angry that the Daily Prophet had once again done another article showcasing Harry's wedding?

Harry had seen the article at breakfast that morning. It wasn't too bad... they had congratulated him on choosing to "shop around" when it came to blood-types and even that he didn't have qualms about marrying a "half-breed" – that kind of made him mad, but that was as per usual when it came to the Daily Prophet. They didn't care that Gabrielle was thirteen, in fact there was no mention of it. That she was a half-breed part-Veela and the daughter of an important Frenchmen seemed much more important. They also congratulated him on the fact that he was open to polygamy, even going as far as saying that he could still be Britain's number one bachelor even though he was married – apparently since he was open to marrying five girls, they thought he would want more!

There was also one single paragraph in the same article that announced Neville's marriage and congratulating him and his brides. There was a mention of the Great Alliance, and they wondered if Neville married for the political side of it, more than the thought of love.

Other than Gabrielle, Harry's brides barely got a mention aside from their name and blood-type. There was no mention that they were high-society daughters, or fellow students of Harry's at Hogwarts. The focus had been on Harry, aside from blood-type or the fact that Gabrielle was not entirely human. Maybe that was what upset Daphne and Hermione.

Currently he was relaxing in his bed as he waited for Daphne and Hermione to join him. Soon enough, the door opened and Daphne and Hermione walked in. Much like the previous night they were only wearing their bathrobes.

Daphne looked slightly upset as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, "You two aren't angry with me, are you? Winky seemed to be banning me from your tent this evening. Were you upset about the Daily Prophet article."

"Nah, it was okay," Hermione said, "Nothing we hadn't predicted, really. Ron's probably going nuts though. Not just cause you married four more girls, but because you married a Slytherin."

Daphne snorted. "He might congratulate you on marrying a Veela though. I don't give a damn what he thinks of me."

"Good," Harry said, "So what is wrong?"

"Daphne's had an interesting time since she left this room," Hermione said."The ritual has a few interesting side-effects. It appears that until we get used to it, your brides – or at least one of them, and maybe more – will be spouting off words of truth even though they might want to keep such things a secret. Daphne was a recent victim to this, and she's been going through a few revelations about herself that must have been hidden pretty deeply before last night. She's been avoiding me today, at least until it was time for us to come up here."

"Why are you avoiding Hermione?" Harry asked Daphne.

"I'm apparently a very oblivious closet bisexual who is attracted to Hermione," Daphne said. "I blame it mostly on my bisexual best friend who I've tried to deny for at least three years that she's in love with me. Even then I've seen her watching me in the shower at school several times, basically shagging me with her eyes. And still I deny it. I'm vomiting truths again, aren't I?"

"Yep," Hermione said, "And that one wasn't completely about your sister-wives or husband. This is a very tricky side-effect."

"I'm confused," Harry said, "Are you saying that Hermione watched you in the shower several times?"

Hermione coughed and shook her head.

"No!" Daphne said, "My best friend, Tracey Davis. She's in love with me, and now it seems I'm attracted to Hermione as some odd cosmic joke because I've denied the love of my best friend. I've only recently realized I've deeply denied my sexuality for so long."

"That is complicated," Harry said, "Though I do recall Hermione telling me it was you who suggested that she join you and me tonight."

"It had nothing to do with my denial," Daphne said, "I knew you'd miss Hermione, so I compromised. Besides, it might be normal to love your sister-wives!"

"True," Harry said, thinking of Gabrielle. "So if I asked you to kiss her?"

"I'd risk losing my magic and my life by turning my wand on you," Daphne said. "But only because I'd kiss her if I wanted, not what you wanted. That isn't qualified as honorable to ask us to do something that we didn't want."

Harry was sure she was only half-joking about turning her wand on him. "How do you feel about Daphne, Hermione?"

"I'm not attracted to her in the sense you're thinking," Hermione said, "If I do anything with my sister-wives it is in the heat of the moment. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. And only you. I do feel a sense of closeness to my sister-wives thanks to the ritual, but it is nowhere near the romantic sense as it is toward you."

"Alright," Harry said, "So... what should we do about this new-found revelation of yours, Daphne?"

"Shag me until I'm exhausted," Daphne said, "Or until I once again forget I'm attracted to anyone else but you. Remind me why I love you!"

"I think I can do that," Harry said.

"Brilliant," Daphne said, "No need for foreplay. I'm hot, horny and you can slip that toy of yours inside me quite easily I suspect."

Hermione snickered. Harry felt his cheeks go quite hot again and he wondered if this was another truth vomit, or if Daphne was just horny, like she said. Daphne stood, dropped her bathrobes so that she was completely naked, and laid down on the bed next to him. Harry then crawled down the bed, and moved in between Daphne's legs.

He considered himself lucky he was as horny as she apparently was, otherwise he would need a bit of assistance. He guided his manhood toward Daphne's already wet core, and rubbed the tip along her slit, before gently slipping inside of her. He found that it was quite easy – she was well lubricated already. He moved slowly back and forth inside her until he hit the thin barrier he was expecting.

"Do it," Daphne growled.

Daphne braced herself, and Harry backed out slowly, then thrust into her, breaking her hymen and claiming the last of his five wives as his own. Daphne squeaked and whimpered in pain, then inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Daphne said, "Keep moving."

Harry began sliding in and out gently until he was completely sheathed inside of her. He then started moving again. After merely thirty seconds, she moaned loudly as an orgasm racked through her body. Aside from Padma's very quick orgasm, this had been the fastest he had given one of his wives. Daphne did not look disappointed. Instead she looked quite pleased.

Thank Merlin," Daphne said, "I think I've been feeling that one coming all day. Slide out of me, Harry."

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I intend to," Daphne said, grinning, "But I want to be on top. Gabrielle was bragging about how fun it is to be in that position."

"She is quite right," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged and slipped out of Daphne. He then laid down on the bed and watched as Daphne straddled him, then sank down onto him with ease until she was impaled against his crotch. She moaned and smiled at the feeling. She then looked at Hermione and beckoned her over with a finger. Hermione did as was asked. Harry thought for a brief second that Daphne was going to kiss Hermione. Instead she whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at her, and Daphne nodded. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

She then crawled along the bed and over to Harry.

"I'm going to introduce a new position to you, Harry," she said, "Lay your head down flat on the bed."

Slightly confused, Harry did as was asked. Then Hermione lifted a hip and moved over his head. Harry suddenly had a very nice view of her silky opening between her legs. Hermione moved until she was directly above Harry's mouth, and he got a delicious aroma of her sweet arousal.

"Use your mouth on me, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry stuck out his tongue and dabbed it against the silky pink flesh. Hermione moaned softly at the feeling. Encouraged by this, Harry continued, as Daphne began riding up and down against him. Gradually, Harry delved his tongue deeper into Hermione's core, as Hermione continued to moan in lust, desire and passion. It wasn't too long before her moans turned into squeaks and whimpers, as an orgasm raced through her body. Harry suddenly had a delicious taste of her dripping wetness.

Daphne moaned, apparently turned on by Hermione's orgasm, that she had a second one of her own as she bounced up and down on Harry's manhood. Hermione had barely enough time to crawl off of Harry's face, before it was his turn to release; Daphne's second orgasm had proved too much for him, and he grunted her name. Daphne sighed in satisfaction as Harry's release flowed like lava deep inside her. She continued slowly riding him, milking the last of his orgasm, before she climbed off of him and lad down beside him.

Just as he thought he was going to get a break, Hermione decided it was her turn to please him. She flourished her wand, cleaning up the mixture of seminal fluid and blood from Daphne's break. Then she grasped Harry's flaccid member and stroked it briefly before taking it into her mouth.

Harry sighed in pleasure. These girls were definitely trying to kill him!

* * *

_August 5__th__, 1996_

The following morning, after what Hermione referred to as a 'strictly-business' shower- which consisted of Harry, Hermione and Daphne assisting each other with getting cleansed so they didn't smell of sex after another passionate romp that ended only minutes prior to said shower – the trio made their way downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, they found it was oddly full of Alliance members either standing or sitting at the table. Several of them looked quite pale. Astoria looked especially emotional and frightened. When she saw Daphne, she ran over to her and hugged her, then sobbed against her.

"Remus?" Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Remus grimaced as he looked down at the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, before he looked back at Harry and said something that made Harry forget about his wonderful weekend:

"I'm afraid we have some bad news."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**So there's a nice basic Porn-with-little-plot chapter for you before we get into the storyline I have been planning for a while now! I rarely (read: next to never) do these type of chapters, where it is simply lemons with little to no plot, so don't expect it to happen too much, more than likely never again!**

**Next chapter: We flash back to find out what happened during a VERY interesting and eventful weekend back in Merry Ol' England. Dumbledore brings his schemes to his best friend slash part time lover slash fellow Dark Lord, before bringing it to the new Minister of Magic. And then a Wizengamot Council meeting that will shake Wizarding Great Britain to its very core! (If you read the Introduction, you might already know what is coming...)**


	31. CH30: The Wizengamot Council

**Chapter 30  
The Wizengamot Council**

**Author's Note: As the date suggests, this chapter begins the day of the joint Wedding. Also, thank you to the kind reviewer who helped me with the correct French translations last chapter. I do not speak French though I do love the onion dip and fries (not exactly sure those are actually French either... hmm...) I use online translators and those things are horrible sometimes. I wouldn't have used French, except it seemed quite in character for Gabrielle in her moments of lust. So thanks!**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 1996 – Early morning_

Albus Dumbledore was currently relaxing at his grand mahogany desk in his large office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting across from him was his eldest friend, Gellert Grindelwald, currently in the disguise of Garret Galbraith. Gellert was reading through a long roll of parchment that Albus had worked on tirelessly over the past couple of days since.

"It is a masterpiece, Albus," Gellert said, "If it passes, you could fund a private army for several years with the continuous amount of Galleons that would roll in from this. And it all stemmed from one desire to locate a emigrated teenager?"

"Not just one teenager," Albus said, "This young lady does not have any legitimate reason to become Emancipated in the near future, unlike several others who I believe she is associated with. Lure her back to the country..."

"And the rest of the sheep will follow, hoping to save her, allowing us to make our move," Gellert finished. "You do realize your plan could fail epically? This may not pass through the Wizengamot. And if it does, the opposition will probably do everything to make sure they do not lose this girl."

"I know the risks, Gellert," Albus said, "I realize my plan could fail. However, if it fails, it is always nice to have a back-up plan. As you alluded to, the money gained from this would fund an army. Besides, you fail to realize one key element. Harry Potter is cursed by weakness. Weakness for his friends, weakness for the innocent. Once he realizes the British magical world is falling to chaos, he will come back here by first available Portkey in attempt to fix it."

"And if your plan succeeds," Gellert said, "We would have a credible date that he, or one of his friends, would come back to England to set things straight. The same date in which your plan truly comes into fruition... if it passes the early challenges."

"And there is where you come in, my old friend," Albus said, "I want you to meet up with key Dark alliance members of the Wizengamot Council. Convince them to vote the right way tomorrow during the Council meeting. Offer them bribes. Offer them rewards if they agree to vote for this law to pass. Several key members would lose something quite precious without assistance when this law passes. Make those members truly believe that this law will pass, and if they do not agree to vote in our favor, they will be victimized harshly, far worse then threat of their death."

Gellert nodded as a smile crossed his lips. "An ingenious maneuver. And what about you? What will you do?"

"I need to speak to the new Minister of Magic," Albus said, "The Ministry of Magic is reeling from the failure that was Cornelius Fudge. The British Ministry is in debt. Scrimgeour will want to fund the Auror Department and the DMLE. I'm going to show him the key moneymaker that will give him exactly what he wants to achieve. After all, it will be his voice, not mine which convinces the Wizengamot to pass this law."

"Ah, and there is your masterstroke," Gellert said, nodding, "You've learned much whilst I was biding my time in Nurmengard."

"All for the Greater Good, Gellert," Albus said, "It always has been that way."

Gellert cackled. "Aye. If I am going to speak to those key members of the Wizengamot, I need to be moving. I will see you again soon, Albus. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, old friend," Albus said, "Together, we will achieve what we've wanted for several decades. Soon, we'll finally get all we have wanted."

A wide grin crossed Gellert's lips, and he stood and bowed briefly, before turning and leaving the office. Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and started to pen a letter. He had an urgent meeting with Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour to plan. His letter would look like a simple request, but Scrimgeour was like Fudge in many ways, unfortunately. The most important was that he always had both ears lent toward Albus Dumbledore, who was always available to help, simply because the Minister could give Albus exactly what he wanted in turn for Albus' own assistance. It was time to make his newest request to Rufus Scrimgeour. This request, however, would be the most important to date.

It would be the first move toward Albus' plans to rule the British wizarding society, and cast out the pathetic Light Alliance and their Chosen One for good.

* * *

_(Later That Afternoon)_

"The Minister of Magic is expecting you, Headmaster," Rufus Scrimgeour's personal secretary said, when Albus stepped into the waiting room outside several of the important key offices in the Ministry of Magic.

Albus smiled and bowed respectfully as he passed by the secretary's desk. He made his way over to the two Security wizards that were standing at attention outside the Minister's office. When they saw him, they bowed respectfully and one of them opened the door. Albus smiled and followed one of the security into Scrimgeour's office.

Scrimgeour looked up from the paperwork he was working on, and stood when he saw Albus.

"Albus, welcome!" he said, "Come in and sit down. You can return to your post, Jenkins."

The security wizard nodded and left the office. Albus crossed the room and sat down in a chair on the closest side of the Minister's large desk.

"Would you like something to drink?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Thank you, but I will respectfully decline," Albus said, "I will not take up much of your time. We are both busy men."

"Indeed," Scrimgeour said, as he sat back down at his desk, "What can I do for you?"

"I've come to offer an answer to one of your most important issues as of late," Albus said, "How to handle the large debt that Fudge's administration left for you to deal with. At the same time, the Ministry would rake in the Galleons that could fund the Aurors and the DMLE and give them an upper hand in this war against Voldemort."

Scrimgeour raised his eyebrows. "I am listening with open ears, Albus."

Albus removed a folder of parchment from his robes and handed it to Scrimgeour. The Minister set the folder on his desk and opened it, then perused through it. He raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at Albus.

"You wish to bring back a law that was abolished over a century ago?" he asked.

"One-hundred plus years is a long time, isn't it, Minister?" Albus replied. "I have thought a lot about this, and have sorted through some of the rather crude details, eliminating the more controversial issues."

"The entire thing is controversial, Albus," Scrimgeour said. "Even if I do accept to take this to the Council meeting tomorrow, it would cause a lot of issues with the Council. A lot of very personal issues. I can already count in my head the number of council members that will immediately vote in the negative."

"Ah, do not underestimate the Council, Minister," Albus said, "They may surprise you in the end. But if you are correct, then there is no real issue with this proposed law. Put it in front of the Council, and if it is voted in the negative, then there are no real problems. We'll just find other ways to gain the funds needed. But if this law is passed, it would cement a lot of funds."

"I will agree to bring it in front of the Council," Scrimgeour said, "But you must agree that I can look through the details of this law, and modify any thing that may seem to be too controversial. This law was popular a century ago. Times have changed. Certain things must be changed to support today's society. I promise the meat and potatoes of the law would remain the same, but – frankly I did my research on this law several years ago when I was struck with boredom. Parts of it seemed extremely old-fashioned."

Albus tried his best not to look too disheartened. Much of the things he had worked through when modifying the law were crucial in his plans. But he knew this was for the Greater Good. The law needed to be passed, and if he supported Scrimgeour's counter-offer, then it would guarantee that Scrimgeour would put all effort into convincing the Council that the law should be passed. That would almost guarantee a victory."

"I will agree to that," Albus said. "But I have my own counter-offer. The Magical Guardian clause in the law must be kept intact."

Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow. "That would guarantee that you get a large share of the profit..."

"Much of which would go toward the education at Hogwarts," Albus said, "As well as a large sum donated to your own cause."

Scrimgeour adopted a thoughtful look, then he nodded. "I accept. I think you might actually favor some of my modification plans in this. Especially as a Professor. It assures that Hogwarts would be almost unaffected if this law were to pass."

"Hogwarts is my pride and joy, of course," Albus said, "The betterment of Hogwarts is the key to the future of wizarding society."

"Precisely," Scrimgeour said, "I will make sure those ideals are still kept intact if this law is passed."

Albus nodded. He didn't see any real issues with that. And every second that passed by during the meeting, he could see Scrimgeour supporting this. That was a very good thing.

"If that is all, Albus," Scrimgeour said, "It seems my busy day just got a bit busier. I will see you at the Council meeting tomorrow."

Albus bowed respectfully and stood then shook the man's hand. As he left the Minister's office, a smile upturned his lips. Whatever happened tomorrow, it would certainly be a Council meeting to remember. He certainly looked forward to it.

* * *

_August 4__th__, 1996_

Albus Dumbledore was already day-dreaming about the fine bottle of Scotch sitting in one of the drawers at his desk at Hogwarts, that he only opened on special occasions. His requested law had yet to even be opened for discussion yet, and he could already taste the delicious beverage on his tongue. He had already had what he considered a personal victory.

With the tragic loss of Augusta Longbottom, and Madam Amelia Bones having fled the country, two of the loudest voices for the Light side of the Council were silenced. The various members of the Light Alliance looked all but lost. With no real voice for the Light to encourage those who were unsure about the laws that were being discussed, most of the Neutral votes would listen to the Dark alliance, and would vote with them. This was evident. Several of the topics discussed today were either passed or denied mostly in thanks to the Dark alliance voters, and the Neutrals who sided with them. This was very good news for Albus and his plans.

Of course, the day hadn't started out with the best news. The front page of the Daily Prophet had another similar announcement to the one that had been seen on the first of August. Harry Potter had married four more girls!

The article had also mentioned that the Heir Apparent of the Longbottom House, Neville, was also a newlywed, having married three girls of his own – those who were betrothed to him. The Daily Prophet had happy things to say about Neville Longbottom and one of his brides, Luna Lovegood. It was quoted as saying "Young love uniting after such tragic losses gives hope that Great Britain can survive these Troubles that have ransacked the country." It almost made Albus want to vomit!

Even more sickening was the entire sections that talked about Harry's new brides in addition to Hermione Granger. The Daily Prophet was happy to congratulate the boy on not having any special preferential treatment to the various blood-types in the wizarding world. First he had married a Muggleborn, then three pureblood girls, two of which were from prominent families in wizarding society. And finally a half-breed part-Veela daughter of an important member of the French Ministry of Magic, and the sister of the recent Beauxbatons Champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

The boy's marriage to the young Delacour girl surprised Albus. It was a bold, shocking move he hadn't even seen coming. Was it simply because of a Life-Debt the young Veela owed the boy, or had Remus Lupin been a part of this, as he had likely been a part of the Betrothal Contract meetings? Was Remus recruiting French wizards for his army? Was that why Harry married the Veela daughter of Pierre Delacour? As some kind of bargain?

Albus had, of course, seen the connections amongst the brides and grooms in this most recent wedding. Eight children whose families were part of the former political powerhouse coined the Great Alliance. Was this one of the end-games for Remus' alliance? Bring back the Great Alliance, and end the Dark threat for good through legal and non-violent means in the Wizengamot Council Chambers? Quite probable... and very unlikely to happen. Especially far from British soil.

However there was one piece of good news coming from these weddings. These girls had indeed left England with Harry. Married girls were no interest to Albus, especially since they were Emancipated and the Trace thoroughly removed from their wands and bodies, making them impossible to track easily through magical means. This wasn't the good news. No, the good news was that one of the brides had a younger sister – a sister who still had the Trace on her. And it was quite likely that this girl had left England with her sister, instead of remain behind in war-torn England. Especially since there were rumors of the girls' parents being key targets for Voldemort.

Interesting enough that girl's father was in one of the seats there in the Council Chamber. Albus would keep an eye on the man. His reaction to Albus' proposed law would be quite interesting to watch. Albus considered this... the man was once a key member of the Great Alliance, meaning that he supported the Light alliance more than the Dark. So it did seem that the Light Alliance would have a voice today. After all, the man would do anything to protect his daughters, as would the other parents currently in the Council Chamber. Albus smiled at the thought. Yes, things were going to get _very_ interesting.

Out of the corner of Albus' eye, he saw the Minister bring a very familiar folder of parchment to the front and center of his desk. Yet another smile crossed Albus' lips. It was time for the main event.

"It is time to present the final proposal of today's Council meeting," Scrimgeour said, "This was brought to me just yesterday afternoon. This proposal would guarantee funding for the Ministry of Magic. Enough funding to remove ourselves from the debt we fell in during the previous administration. It would also guarantee enough funds for the Auror Department, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which would aid in stopping the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his so-called Death Eaters, and the dark forces once and for all."

Predictably, the Light Alliance looked quite excited already. The Dark Alliance and a few of the Neutrals looked quite skeptical or downright ready to point their thumbs downward. Albus grinned. Oh, how the tides would soon turn.

"Without further ado," Rufus said, "I present the proposal to resurrect the abolished Concubine Law."

Chaos. Albus Dumbledore craved it. The Light Alliance started booing, jeering, and pointed their thumbs downward. Many of those Council members who were parents of teenage girls looked absolutely horrified at what they were hearing. Interestingly enough, several Dark Alliance members, even those who were parents of teenage girls, didn't seem all that miffed. Albus smiled again. His good friend, Gellert, had done his job.

Scrimgeour slammed his gavel on the surface in front of him.

"Quiet!" he said, loudly, "Quiet in the Chamber Hall!"

It took over a minute for everyone to calm down again. However, the expressions of several council members still betrayed them. For political powerhouses, very few had heard of the concept of a 'poker face', and maybe not the card game either.

"I know this is a extremely controversial topic," Scrimgeour continued, "But this Council is no stranger to controversial decisions and proposals in the past. However, like every proposal presented throughout the history of this Council, this too must be presented before you make your votes. I will walk you through the various topics and issues I already predicted. This is not the same Concubine Law that was abolished over a century ago. I researched that Law myself several years ago, and parts of it sickened me greatly. So I carefully contemplated this, debating every topic with myself thoroughly. I ask you to listen to everything that is proposed in this law and then I will open the floor for you opinions and arguments. But not before then. Any outbursts, and your voice will be silenced in all but your contribution toward the final vote."

He looked around at every single member of the Council, but nobody dared to speak up. Scrimgeour nodded and picked up the first bit of parchment.

"First of all, today's wizarding society is nowhere near as cruel as it was when this law was common during its long initial reign," he continued, "Back then, the age span ranged from as young as eight years old. That is disgusting to me. Concubines around the world are mostly used for breeding purposes and the betterment of families. Sex Slaves and Prostitution is common as well. But first and foremost, the Concubine Laws around the world are used to help bring the wizarding society of that country back into what it once was! The thought of girls younger than breeding age as Concubines disgusts me. There is no reason they should be used as such when they are that young. Mostly they are used as playthings for the perverted mind, abused and handed around as if they were objects. That is repulsive to me."

Albus looked around at the Council. Several seemed to be quite agreeable with this. Most just looked skeptical or angry at what they were hearing.

"Therefore the official age span for Concubines is this," Scrimgeour said, "the youngest would become Concubines when the witch has experienced menarche – the first monthly cycle – one month prior; the oldest would be three months before their seventeenth birthday. If the Concubine reaches their age of maturity – seventeen years old – and they are not either married or pregnant with their master's child, they would be freed of their bonds."

The thought of Concubines gaining freedom seemed to get a bit more support amongst the various Council members.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Scrimgeour said, "That is one of the key issues I abolished in this law already. There would be no more 'Once a Concubine, always a Concubine' ideals of old. These young ladies have promising futures, even if they would no longer be with their families. It would be the Concubines' choice whether or not they get married to their Master, and while the offer of bearing children would be suggested to be discussed between Master and Concubine, it is understood that the breeding purposes is one of the reasons these Concubines would be purchased. So it would ultimately be the Master's decision. That being said, the Concubines will be given several freedoms.

"Ladies and gentleman, I repeat, each and every one of these young ladies would have promising futures even if they are a Concubine. In order to ensure a positive future for Concubines, all Masters will be required to give their Concubines a Ministry-mandated education, whether at institutions like Hogwarts or private tutors. All Concubines at institutions like Hogwarts will have strict education schedules – which will be handled by an official spokesperson of the institution - in which the Master will be unable to control their Concubine for sexual and personal purposes during an allotted time. One example, during school hours, Concubines must be in attendance and cannot be in the vicinity of the Master during the education schedules. Outside of school hours, they can be summoned to the Master. In public educational institutions, no Concubine will be in a class with another male student, even if said male is their Master and a student in the same institution."

Albus raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Minister. This was not part of his initial plans, but he couldn't help but agree with the man's proposal. It would make for an interesting change at Hogwarts, but sometimes change was a good thing. Besides, it would also provide a bit of chaos as well.

"In order to ensure a positive future," Scrimgeour said, "The Master of the Concubine would have certain specific requirements that would be punishable if these procedures are not followed. In addition to education, Masters are required to keep their Concubines healthy, including food and medicine. If Concubines become pregnant, the Master is required to make sure that the Concubine has a healthy pregnancy. Clothing in public is required and should be respectful. These are respectable British-born citizens, ladies and gentleman. The lawmakers of old seemed to forget that. In privacy, a Concubine's clothing is the choice of the Master, what you do in the privacy of your own home is your business as long as it is legal."

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and took the second piece of parchment. He then began to describe what was common knowledge for those who were familiar with the Concubine Laws of old. This included the laws of legal Prostitution, which received mixed reactions amongst the council. There was also details about Auctions. It was not mandatory for the Concubines to be at the Auction, since they could be summoned by their Master afterward. Three days before the Auction took place, the media would receive word in order to give the Auction's information out to the public. With a simple charm, those who wish to bid in the Auction can receive a full booklet of possible Concubines on the Auction block, as well as an instruction manual which would have everything a hopeful Master would need to know about the care of Concubines, including the Master to Concubine ritual and bond, and the general laws. Then there was a new modification that even shocked Albus.

"If a Preexisting Life-Debt, existing before the girl was made a Concubine," Scrimgeour said, "exists between Concubine and a wizard, and was completely natural – meaning not done through forceful or devious ways – the wizard gets automatic ownership of the Concubine without payment necessary. The wizard will receive notification of ownership, and will have the ability to Summon their Concubine. Once summoned, the Bond must be performed within two weeks or the Concubine will be put up for Auction."

Albus knew there was at least one young witch would be affected by this, and he knew the wizard who would receive said witch as well. That was a bit of an unexpected issue that could cause problems. But it was just a small roadblock in the pathway to the Greater Good.

"Before I open the floor to questions and concerns," Scrimgeour continued, "I wish to say this. I am not one-hundred percent in support of this proposal. I feel for those of you who are against it. But this is for the betterment of British wizarding society, and the future of our world as we know it. The money gained from the Auctions would go toward key issues in our society that we were struggling with in the recent past. We would not be condemning these young ladies to a harsh life. They would still have all available opportunities in life after they give a bit of time doing their part for British wizarding society. Many of these girls will even find they have better lives because of it. Most Masters will be respectable high-born in our society. The children these young witches bear could be of a powerful family line, something that might not have happened normally. What is required right now, is for you decide if this is good for the overall future of our society. Those of you whose children would be affected because of your positive vote, I, as Minister of Magic, would salute you. After all, sacrifice is necessary in the long run."

Scrimgeour sat down, and immediately, Albus applauded. Several in attendance matched his applause just the same. Albus could have patted his own back. This guaranteed a few votes.

"I open the floor to concerns," Scrimgeour said, "Show of hands. One at a time. Lord Parkinson?"

"What about the girls who are part of Betrothal Contracts?" Pascal Parkinson said.

"All inactive Betrothals would be hereby canceled upon the moment the Concubine Law passes," Scrimgeour said, "Active means that the two parties of the betrothed youngsters have already agreed to an official wedding date in the near future. For example, if your daughter was to be wed on her seventeenth birthday and she was prior to three months from her seventeenth birthday, her Betrothal would be canceled, and she would be a Concubine until she turned of age. In addition, those minors who are Emancipated due to lack of parentage, teenage marriage or pregnancy are excused from the law. The Ritual done to make the young ladies a Concubine would skip past those who have been Emancipated through official means. In addition, the Trace will be removed from all Concubines."

Albus turned to Scrimgeour with raised eyebrows. This was not something he had agreed to! That was completely against his plans!

"While that is controversial, it is for a reason," Scrimgeour said, "The Trace could be used in illegal ways to summon a Concubine away from their Master, therefore endangering said witch. When it comes to magic use, it is up to the witch's Master whether or not they allow their Concubine to use magic, though it is required during education, being in an institution or in private tutoring. Next question, Lord Boot."

"What about the Muggleborns?" Lord Boot asked. "Muggle parents would have no idea about what this law would require."

"All Muggleborn and Muggle raised witches are required to have Magical Guardians," Scrimgeour said, "Usually their school's Headmaster or Headmistress. The Muggleborn or Muggle raised Concubine would therefore be the property of the Magical Guardian, and the profits would go to that Guardian. That said, the term property is used loosely in this case. It is temporary until it is their time for the Auction. Magical Guardians are required to purchase or gain Concubines in the same was as everyone else. It would be up to the Guardian to give payment to the Muggle parents or guardians of the witch, as well as inform said parents or guardians about what happened to their child."

Albus smiled. There were several Muggleborn witches qualified for Concubines who he was in charge of as a Magical Guardian. He would gain much profit from the Auction when they were sold. Of course, he would be buying his own Concubines as well, for Prostitution or as rewards for those who did good deeds for him – such as male Hogwarts students or the members of his Order and future army. Satisfied and happy minions were the best kind after all.

"Lord Greengrass?" Scrimgeour said.

Castor Greengrass stood up and he looked rather emotional. Of course he did, his youngest daughter would be one of the Concubines if the law passed. His elder daughter had married Harry Potter. Albus had plans to buy the younger girl, and use her as a bargaining chip. Harry would do anything to make sure the sister of his wife was safe and out of harm. He was predictable like that.

"I don't have a question, but I would like to say a few words," Castor said.

"The floor is yours, Lord Greengrass," Scrimgeour said.

Castor looked around at the Council. Albus raised an eyebrow when the man's gaze lingered on him for more than a second.

"Many of you sitting here today are like myself," Castor said, "We're parents. Fathers and mothers. Parents of young girls, either teens who would be victimized by this law, or younger girls who would grow up in fear that they too will soon be sold off and carted away from their parents for a life they did not want nor ask for. Minister Scrimgeour talks of freedom. I don't see any freedom for these girls. Many of them would be sold off to Masters who will treat them as dirt, stepping through loopholes and abusing your little girls. One of my daughters married just yesterday. I was too busy to be there for her. I'm sure you all saw the news in the Daily Prophet. Then there is my youngest daughter. She's at that age where she might have a boyfriend soon. As is her right, as is her choice. If this law is passed... she might not have that choice, or that right. She might be sold off to someone who does not wish to grant her a good life. She is a high-born witch, like many of you and your children are. Are you going to treat them as objects of perversion just for the quoted 'betterment of our society'? That's not sacrifice, ladies and gentlemen. That is tragedy."

Castor sat back down and there was some applause from the Light alliance. Albus had to give it to Castor, he knew how to give a speech. But there was something that hadn't occurred to Albus until just now. Did Castor know where his daughters were? His eldest daughter's betrothal meant that he had met with Harry Potter recently. How much did he know about where the boy was located?

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass, that was poignant," Scrimgeour said. "Are there any more questions, concerns or speeches about this proposal?"

Nobody stood or raised their hand.

"Very well," Scrimgeour said, "We will take a five minute recess so you may decide on your vote for this proposal."

Scrimgeour relaxed in his chair, and Albus turned to him.

"An excellent presentation, Minister," he said

"I meant what I said, Albus," Scrimgeour said, "I do not support this proposal one-hundred percent. If it wasn't for the Ministry's need for fast cash, and the promise that the girls would have a promising future, then I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. If this passes, I am going to be seen as the Minister who brought back the Concubine Law, and that does not sit well with me."

"You will also be seen as the Minister who brought back our society from the debt your predecessor forced us into," Albus said. "The Minister who knows that sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good."

"Interesting choice of phrasing, Albus," Scrimgeour said.

Albus did his best not to react too harshly to that reply. It had been the same words Remus Lupin had said before the Order split in two and caused a whole lot of problems for him.

"Merely a metaphor, Minister," Albus said, "The phrase 'Greater Good' is no longer used as an excuse for someone to do things for Dark purposes."

"I would never accuse Albus Dumbledore of doing something for Dark purposes," Scrimgeour said. "That was Fudge's strategy."

Albus smiled. "And that is why you'll be an excellent Minister. One of the best."

"I hope you're right, Albus," Scrimgeour said.

Albus privately sighed in relief. He had nearly revealed a secret truth in a moment of desperation. But Scrimgeour had believed what most of the sheep did, that Albus Dumbledore was the Leader of the Light, and definitely not possible of doing something in the name of the Dark.

At the end of the five-minute deadline, Scrimgeour stood from his chair.

"It is time to put a vote to the proposal of reviving the Concubine Law," he said. "Due to the proposal's controversial nature, this will be a silent vote. Please writ down 'support' or 'oppose' on the slip of parchment in front of you."

The Council proceeded to write down their vote on the slip of parchment in front of them. Once they tapped the slip with their wand, it vanished and appeared in a stack on the table in front of Scrimgeour's assistant. Once every vote was in, the assistant began to tally the votes. When he was finished, he whispered into Scrimgeour's ear. The Minister then stood and addressed the Council.

"By a slim victory of twenty-seven over twenty-three votes," he said, "The Council has voted to support the Concubine Law!"

There was the predicted mixed reaction to the announcement. Booing, jeering, emotional parents. Albus tried to remain neutral, but inside he was cheering and whooping like one of his students who had won the House Cup. This was an excellent victory, and even if all of his plans didn't come into fruition, he would still reap the rewards and get a lot of entertainment from it.

"I ask for volunteers for a committee," Scrimgeour said, "This committee will meet directly after this council meeting, in order to prepare for the Concubine Law to begin. A few committee members will be selected to perform the Concubine Rite later this evening. All qualified witches will remain with their families until their new Master receives their contract and summons them after the Auction takes place in three days. Any Life-Debt Contracts will go to the rightful Masters tomorrow. This committee will put together a department that focuses on the Concubine Law. By the time this announcement is in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, I want hundreds of copies of the new Concubine Manual and the Auction Catalogs created and ready for demand by hopeful Masters. Show of hands for volunteers."

A dozen hands, mostly from the Dark and Neutral alliances raised.

"Thank you," Scrimgeour said. "This meeting is adjourned. As is standard tradition, all Council members are on a twenty-four hour strict Taboo. None of what was said in here today can be talked about for twenty-four hours, outside of the council members in this chamber, or specific official media or any Ministry-chosen individuals. Committee members will be allowed to speak about the new Concubine Law to each other and those who will in the new Department. This will give all media outlets the chance to get the news out before the gossip mills can begin."

Scrimgeour slammed his gavel on the desk, signifying the end of the meeting. Dumbledore shook the Minister's hand then proceeded to leave the Council Chambers.

He would return to his office and prepare a specific list of targeted girls that he wanted to buy at the Auction. He would set aside G100,000 of his personal funds for the Auction. According to his research, the cost of Concubine in Auctions rarely exceeded G10,000 per girl, so he could afford to nab a fair few, and still make money from the Muggleborns who would be on Auction.

But first, it was time for a well-deserved Scotch!

* * *

**-evil cackles- And the fun begins!**

**I ALMOST ended this chapter with a character death. I thought about having Albus killing Castor Greengrass, during an attempt to capture him for interrogation, but I decided against it. But that doesn't mean it may or may not be in my plans! However, I needed a way for the news of the Concubine Law to be kept from the Alliance until the following morning, so that is where the twenty-four hour Taboo came from.**

**Next chapter: We begin a little while before the cliffhanger in the previous chapter. The Alliance discovers the shocking news in the Daily Prophet, then the Council begin to plan a response. Also, Harry receives his first Contract. And Ginny goes a little ballistic.**


	32. CH31: The First Contract

**Chapter 31  
The First Contract  
**

**Author's Note: Apologies for long author's note, but this is necessary. I've had at least one review saying they've stopped reading my story as of last chapter because of the Concubine storyline. I later discover they hadn't read the introduction. People, if you didn't read the introduction – which I described all the really controversial topics in my story, just so my readers would either be like 'hey, I am interested' or 'nope, I'm out of here!' – and you are that second group of people, that is your own fault. I don't want to see this in reviews thirty chapters into my story. I gave you plenty of warning!**

**To the rest of you, thank you for sticking around. It will continue to get better! This storyline is just one of those dark, gritty parts of the story which sets up for more important things in later parts of the story (a much bigger Crestview Alliance, which brings both good things and a lot of issues as well!) I promise not to go all out like Radaslab's Concubine storyline. This just brings some drama and entertainment without the unnecessary clutter! But there will be some dark, gritty stuff when it comes to the villain part of this Concubine arc. Stuff I am very much looking forward to.**

**Also, something I wasn't specific with in the last chapter. Unless the girl is Emancipated, EVERY girl in that age range (between their first monthly cycle to the age 16 9/12 months) are Concubines once the ritual takes place until they turn of age. Only exception is the Emancipated girls. Not even inactive Betrothals (those that were not agreed upon with a quick wedding, for example, like Harry and Neville's brides) are an exception. So for example, if Pansy was in a betrothal with Draco, but they weren't getting married until after they left Hogwarts, then that is canceled.**

**Their guardians and parents have no say in it, other than receiving a share of the money paid for them in the Auction. (The Weasleys won't get any money though through that route, because Ginny is free of charge due to the life debt). Magical Guardians of Muggleborn and Muggle-raised get money but are expected to give money to their parents. (But will Dumbledore do that? Maybe once in a blue moon... he is an evil greedy Dark Lord bastard funding his own army after all.)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: Vulgar language. Ginny gets a little – er – unhinged in this chapter. Tread with caution around the ginger spitfire.**

* * *

_August 5__th__, 1996_

Early Monday morning, Remus was sitting at the table in Black Manor's kitchen. Dora, Fleur and Apolline were cooking breakfast. Amelia, Kingsley, Andromeda, Ted, Bill and Charlie were sitting at the table as well. As they did every morning, they were discussing general plans for the morning.

"I am expecting a call from Keeper Ragnok today," Bill said. "so that we can talk about the construction crew. If final agreements are made today, we could see the construction crew here in the next few days to begin the first houses. With thirty Goblins, two teams of fifteen could build a couple of nicely-sized houses before the end of the month."

"Excellent," Remus said, "How is your team doing on the Wards in the area?"

"The Wardstones are set on the boundary lines," Bill said, "We have some standard defensive Wards up at the moment that were needed immediately. Standard Muggle-repelling wards since we're a wizarding community. Standard defensive charms, mostly for precaution, since there is no real chance of attack. Anti-Apparation and Portkey Wards, though I have keyed all of us into them so we can Apparate and Portkey in and out if we feel the need to. Also the location is now Unplottable. We'll set up a few more over the next few days."

"Madam Healer," Remus addressed Andromeda, "How is life on the medical front?"

"Frank and Alice have not had any immediate recognizable changes," Andromeda said, "But that does not mean they might not have been poisoned. It will be anywhere between one and three more weeks before we know whether or not they were poisoned. I'm also researching for any other possibilities. Also, starting today, during the weekdays, I will be entertaining the new Lady Potter, and Lady Longbottom for a few hours, as they begin their apprentice work for me. Mostly we'll be working on medical potions."

"Hopefully they can get away from their husbands long enough to concentrate on that," Dora said, with a laugh."

"On that subject," Remus said, "How are the newlyweds? Anything you can reveal without breaking confidentiality?"

"Nothing too extreme," Andromeda said, "Interesting lack of need for Contraceptive Draughts. I know some of the girls are interested in the thought of pregnancy in the near future, but..."

"That would be the Sister-Wife and First Wife ritual coming into play," Amelia said, "I did my research on it since my niece would be in the middle of it. As First Wife, Hermione and Hannah have the ability to revoke permission for their sister-wives to bear children for a period of time."

"I see," Andromeda said, nodding, "They're taking advantage of that. The girls probably asked to revoke permission for the time being. Smart. How is the youngest of the brides, Appoline? I expected to see her this past weekend."

"Veela, even partial-Veela like us," Appoline said, "have no need for stuff like Pain Potion. I promise, Madam Healer, she is perfectly healthy when it comes to sexual behavior. Probably wore her poor husband out, but she's perfectly healthy."

"Actually, she was quite eager to discuss it yesterday," Fleur said, chuckling. "A bit of... how do you say it, Bill?"

"Too much information?" Bill asked.

"Oui," Fleur said, grinning.

At that moment, Astoria Greengrass walked into the room and sat down in one of the empty chairs. She looked pale and weary.

"Are you okay, young lady?" Remus asked.

"I feel strange," Astoria said. "I don't know what's wrong, but something feels off."

Andromeda stood and walked over to Astoria, then placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're not running a fever," Andromeda said, "Is it that time of the month?"

Astoria shook her head. "Not for a couple of weeks."

"I'm going to run a diagnostic charm," Andromeda said, "Nothing you need to do but sit there."

Andromeda removed her wand from her robes and flourished it around Astoria's body. Andromeda's eyes moved up and down as if looking at an invisible diagram, and she looked a bit confused.

"That's very odd," Andromeda said. "Amelia, you know how to check for the Trace. Can you do so for Astoria?"

Amelia raised her eyebrows questioningly, then nodded. She flourished her wand toward Astoria, then looked as confused as Andromeda.

"That is odd," Amelia said. "She doesn't have the Trace on her."

"That's not the only oddity," Andromeda said, "There is a concentrated trace of odd magic centered around her neck. An invisible light, shaped almost like a choker..." Her eyes slowly widened and she shook her head, "It can't be. I've read about cases of that before, but nothing like it has been seen in Britain over a century. Kreacher!"

Kreacher turned away from the counter he was cleaning. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Where is today's edition of Daily Prophet?" Andromeda asked.

"Kreacher retrieves the Daily Prophet everyday at half-past-seven in the morning," Kreacher said. "Fifteen minutes."

"I know you only take orders from Harry and your new Lady Black," Andromeda said, "But I need you to get one right now. It is an emergency."

Kreacher stared at Andromeda for a moment, then bowed slightly and vanished.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Dora asked.

"If I am right, then this is nothing good," Andromeda said, "If I am though, it would likely only come from the Wizengamot Council, and the Daily Prophet would not miss a story like this. I hope I am wrong though. But it would explain the lack of the Trace in a non-Emancipated minor."

Kreacher appeared a moment later, and handed the new edition of the Daily Prophet to Andromeda. She took it and looked at the front page. Her eyes closed a moment later and she placed a hand on her mouth. She then set the newspaper on the table.

Several around the table gasped at the headlining article. Remus grimaced at what he read:

**BRITISH WIZENGAMOT COUNCIL REVIVES PREVIOUSLY  
ABOLISHED CONCUBINE LAW! HUNDREDS OF BRITISH  
TEENAGE WITCHES TO BE PLACED ON AUCTION!**

"Bastards!" Amelia growled. "What were they thinking?"

"'Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour is quoted with saying this'," Kingsley read, "'This difficult decision was placed on the Council due to the need to bring the British wizarding society out from under the debt that my predecessor, Cornelius Fudge, placed us in with his administration. Many of the funds and profits made from this new law will be used to rebuild the Auror and Law Enforcement Departments, fighting the Dark wizards who wish to take our freedom from us."

"He talks of freedom when his Council has just taken that freedom away from so many girls," Amelia said.

Astoria looked paler than before. She grabbed the newspaper and looked at the article. "All non-Emancipated British Witches of breeding age, but no older than sixteen-and-nine-months are hereby...' I don't understand. What does this mean? Breeding age?"

"Girls who have begun their cycles," Andromeda said, "Girls as young as twelve years old."

"But that would be me," Astoria said. "Younger than me!"

"Astoria, I promise," Remus said, "We will do everything in our power to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Let me look at this," Amelia said, as she grabbed the newspaper and quickly read through the article. "Okay. According to this, nearly all of the girls will be safe until the official Auction in three days. Once they are sold off at the Auction, their _new Masters _–" she said this part in disgust, "can summon them from their homes."

"They would likely be able to summon them from anywhere," Bill said, "No ward would be able to stop this kind of Summoning. The Masters wouldn't like it if they couldn't summon their purchases."

"Oh, Merlin," Charlie said, "Ginny... Mum and Dad must be freaking out. Do you think she's awake yet, Bill? We need to contact her."

"If Mum knows about this news, she isn't going to let Ginny out of her sight," Bill said, "Ginny won't get any free time to contact us through her mirror."

Suddenly, Remus heard more footsteps, and he looked up. He grimaced when he saw Harry, Hermione and Daphne walk into the kitchen. Astoria jumped up immediately and ran over to her sister, who caught her while Astoria sobbed into her sister's shirt.

"Remus?" Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Remus glanced down at the Daily Prophet, then looked up at Harry. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Harry walked across the room, then took the newspaper and looked at it. His eyes widened in fear as he read through the article.

"Can some of you go gather and wake the other members of the Alliance?" Remus said, "I'm calling for a breakfast meeting in the event room in twenty minutes to talk about this new problem. This affects one of us, so it affects all of us. We need to talk about what we should do about it."

Amelia offered to go wake Harry's wives, and she walked outside in the direction of the tent. Kingsley, Andromeda, Ted, and, Fleur and Appoline left the kitchen as well. Harry sat down in one of the empty chairs, still reading through the article. Hermione and Daphne sat on either side of him, and Astoria sat next to her sister.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave the newspaper to Hermione, and she and Daphne looked at it together. Hermione gasped and Daphne swore.

"Why would they do this?" Harry asked. "What gives the Ministry the right to do this to young girls?"

"A famous Muggle once said that money is the root of all evil," Remus said, "The fortune the Ministry would gain from the Auction would go a long way toward rebuilding certain important departments."

"And this is the best way to do it?!" Harry asked, "Sentencing teenage girls to become sex-slaves!"

"God, I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione muttered.

"A majority vote in the Wizengamot Council passed the Concubine Law," Daphne said, "That just baffles me. Several of the Council have daughters who are sentenced to be Concubines because the law was passed. At least some of the Council would have had to vote in support of this law, condemning their daughters."

"Daddy...?" Astoria asked.

"I'm sure Daddy voted against it, Tori," Daphne said, "He would have spoken up about it. Defended you and the rest of the girls. You know that."

"Yeah," Astoria said, "and it seems nobody listened to him."

"Or those that voted were bribed to get this law passed,"Bill said. "Many of the Dark Alliance, and a few Neutral members would have taken bribes to get this law passed. Someone really wanted this law passed and they bribed or threatened those members who are parents."

"Only one member of the Council would be brave enough to threaten a bunch of Dark Alliance members," Remus said.

"Dumbledore," Harry muttered. "This was his next move, wasn't it? This was his plan."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Hermione growled, "He did this with the idea that he could buy Astoria and summon her back to England. With the Daily Prophet announcing that Harry is married to Daphne, Dumbledore would know that Harry would do anything for his wives – including returning to England to save his wife's sister. This was a damned trap disguised to look like a law that focused on the – what was it – betterment of the British wizarding society? Bastard!"

"Not going to happen," Harry muttered, "He's not taking Astoria."

Astoria smiled gratefully in Harry's direction.

"He had to have planned this before yesterday," Dora said. "He must have been planning it once he realized how many girls were out of the country and probably with us. Probably sometime around Hermione and Harry's wedding. He was hoping the rest of the girls didn't marry Harry and Neville before his plans fell into place."

"It seems you're right," Remus said, "All inactive Betrothals are destroyed, and teenage marriage from now on is now illegal, unless the teen is a Master, thanks to this law. And the Master has to buy the girl beforehand. So no marrying Astoria before the auction to prevent her name from going up."

Astoria harrumphed.

"And there isn't really a chance that these girls could get pregnant before they become a Master's property," Hermione said.

"Not happening!" Astoria said.

Remus did his best to keep happy for the younger Greengrass. But he couldn't help but feel angry at how her innocence would be ripped from her soon enough, just because Dumbledore and the bastards at the Ministry decided they wanted to have a little fun with people's lives.

Daphne removed her wand from her robes and pointed it at the table, then said a couple of strange incantations multiple times. Suddenly, two stacks of two different books appeared on the table.

"Concubine Instruction Manual and the Auction Catalog," Daphne explained, "According to the article, the incantations were automatic transportation spells keyed to the books. I summoned multiple ones so we have plenty to read."

Remus, Hermione and Charlie took one of the Instruction manuals, and Bill took one of the Auction Catalogs. Bill automatically turned to the back of the book.

"It is alphabetical order by name," Bill said, "Makes it easier to find specific girls. Wait...Ginny isn't named in this."

"I think I know why too," Hermione said. "This says that some girls won't be on the Auction block. Girls who are part of a natural Life-Debt will automatically be the property of the Master who saved their life. Harry... you saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Suddenly, an official Ministry envelope appeared in front of Harry.

"Must have a Transportation charm on it," Bill said, "There's another Ward I need to put up... so it places future post like this in a specific area."

Harry took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out a piece of parchment and read through it. His face paled and he looked to Hermione, then to Bill and Charlie.

"What does it say?" Remus asked.

"Basically congratulating me on my new 'property'," Harry said, grimacing, "and I'm not talking about land or residence if you know what I mean. In honor of a Life-Debt created in late June of 1993, I have received a Concubine in the name of Ginevra Molly Weasley free of charge. All I have to do is place this summoning incantation on a piece of my jewelry, like my Lord's ring, and I can summon her here whenever I want. Bill, Charlie, I -"

"This isn't your fault, Harry," Bill said, "This is the bloody pigheaded Dark purebloods."

"Are you required to summon her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "This says I have to do the Master-Concubine Ritual before a specific date – two weeks from now. Pretty generous of them."

"Master-Concubine Ritual?" Hermione muttered; she turned through the manual and looked at one of the first pages, then turned to another page in the middle of the book, "Let's see... upon ownership of Concubine..."

She mouthed a few words silently and paled, then growled. "Damned medieval barbarians! Girls as young as twelve and thirteen have to do this? None of them would know how! The bastards would force them!" She looked frightened as she looked toward Astoria, "Oh... Merlin, I'm sorry, Astoria. You don't need to hear all of this."

Astoria only shrugged. Hermione looked as if she was going to cry from looking at Astoria's reaction.

"Well, there is one piece of good news," Charlie said, as he looked at the instruction manual. "According to this, all registered Concubines no longer have the Trace. Therefore, nobody besides the Concubine's Master can track them. It is up to the Master whether or not said witch can use magic."

"Part of the Concubine Ritual enacted by the Ministry," Remus said, "That explains the choker-like golden light Andromeda saw on Astoria when doing a Diagnostic Charm."

"That's why you feel funny, Astoria," Dora said, glumly, "It is the magic of the Concubine Ritual."

Astoria sniffled and nodded.

"Oh, Merlin," Daphne said, "Does that mean Dung's Tracking Charm won't work on Astoria?"

"Won't matter if nobody besides us claims her at the Auction," Bill said, "It says here she's worth 500 Galleons as a starting bid. Er... sorry... I won't say what else it says."

Daphne picked up one of the Auction books and turned to a page.

"Breeding age, bloody hell, they even have her cup size and body size right!" Daphne said.

"Did you have a recent appointment with a Ministry-sanctioned Healer, Astoria?" Remus asked, "Before you came here?"

Astoria nodded. "Early last month. Basic check-up."

"That is where they got it," Remus said.

"'Believed to be unsullied,'" Daphne read. "How the _fuck _do they know that?!"

"Of course they'd put that in there – virgins are worth more," Bill said, in disgust.

"We have to do something about this," Harry said, "We have to save them."

"How?" Hermione asked, "The only way we could is if we – Harry, please tell me you aren't thinking -"

"Many of these girls are our friends, Hermione!" Harry said, "And the others are just as innocent!"

"You can't take Concubines!" Hermione hissed.

"According to this, I already have one," Harry said, waving the piece of parchment.

"Harry's idea has merit, Hermione," Charlie said, "After the initial Master-to-Concubine Ritual, none of the girls have to be used sexually."

"Harry can't take dozens of girls!" Daphne said, "He's a sex-god, sure, but -"

"Daphne!" Harry groaned, as Remus, Dora, Bill and Charlie snickered.

"Here's an idea," Bill said, "I'd have to run it past Fleur, she might be upset with me because of it. But we have healthy men in the Alliance. If we each take – say – five of them. After the initial ritual, they're just going to be like all the other teens in Crestview. We'll just have a bigger private school than we did before."

"His idea has merit," Dora said. "Buy the lot of them, or at least as many as we can. That screws up the whole business."

"And the ones we can't save?" Remus asked.

"We hike the price up," Harry said, "I can put aside a million Galleons. Start each of the bids at G10,000. G25,000 for Astoria. I promise, Daphne, she's going nowhere. Those we can't buy, the Galleon price goes through the roof."

"The Ministry gets their money and nobody realizes that these girls would be the best-treated Concubines in history," Dora said.

"This says Concubines can be given as gifts," Charlie said, looking at the manual, "Harry buys all the Contracts, we give him a Galleon for each girl other than five of them for Harry, and it looks official if there are any records of sale."

"A million Galleons, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"From the Potter vault," Harry said, "I'm not going to have to use it all, it is just a precaution. Bill, if you could get in touch with Ragnok, we could set up an anonymous Vault and transfer a million Galleons. No one would be any the wiser at that Auction who is buying the girls."

"If we set up a fake business called the Crestview Concubine Company," Daphne said, "Nobody besides us knows what Crestview really is. Most would think it was just some kind of new Concubine Prostitution ring taking advantage of the new law, especially if we buy so many."

"Good idea," Bill said. "Ragnok might be able to keep the transfer silent as well."

"Oh, Merlin, Lily!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Remus and Harry asked.

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing, "Lillian Moon, we call her Lily. She used to be in our year. But she left Hogwarts a couple years ago and never came back."

"I remember her," Remus said. "Smart girl. Good future. You say she left Hogwarts?"

"She's one of the names on here," Hermione said, her eyes misty, "and... Remus, it says she's a werewolf."

Remus paled and grimaced. He was opposed to the thought of taking any of the girls for himself. But a werewolf Concubine would be abused more than the rest.

"I'm in," Remus said, "Miss Moon will be on the list. She'll be with me. She'll need my help."

He caught the shocked look on Dora's face. Perhaps she didn't believe that he would volunteer for this?

"Oh hell," Remus groaned, "okay, first we'll take a vote with the rest of the Alliance. If this passes, which I am sure it will, we'll do this. One problem, someone needs to be at the Auction to do the bids."

"It will be me, of course," Dora said, "I'll morph into someone unrecognizable, a representative of this fake business Daphne suggested."

"Are you sure, Dora?" Remus said, "Dumbledore will surely be a part of this. If he realizes what is going on -"

"I'll give him a piece of my mind," Dora said. "Fat chance though. I know what to do. I'll be just fine."

Meanwhile, Harry had been reading through the instruction manual. He appeared to be debating something.

"Daphne, Hermione," Harry said, "Gather Neville and the rest of the girls. Comb through this auction book and make a list of those who would be the most important – those who our Alliance will be personally affected by. They'll be our initial targets. Make it fifty total girls – five girls for ten men here. Aside from those who are the most important – focus on the Muggleborns and anyone who might seem at high risk. Muggleborns will be more high-risk than purebloods and half-bloods."

"Okay," Daphne said, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to answer this Contract," Harry said. "Ginny's coming to Crestview. I am going to summon her. Ginny's going to be frantic and she'll listen to me. I don't want her around so many people until I catch her up on what is going on around here. Once I'm done, then I'll let her see her brothers."

"What about the Master-Concubine Ritual?" Charlie said.

"I won't do anything immediately," Harry said, "This says I have two weeks. It probably won't be that long, but Ginny needs to know that she isn't going to be a sex-slave before I do anything. I promise I'll treat her and the other girls right."

"We know that, Harry," Bill said. "If it was anyone else with my sister, I'd kill them. But we trust you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Harry," Daphne said, in a warning tone, "I've done some research on this before. Don't joke around with her. One off-handed remark, one phrase that could be seen as a command, and she will do it, even before you do the Ritual. The Ritual only bonds you together officially. She's in the early stages, but she'll still follow any orders you give her. Be careful."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I would have probably messed up otherwise."

He kissed Hermione, then Daphne, then whispered something to Astoria, who smiled. He kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Remus.

"You know my vote, Remus," he said. "Bill, I need to talk to Ragnok after I get done with Ginny. If we're going to be getting fifty more girls here, we need more supplies if Gringotts can support us. And I need that anonymous vault set up as soon as possible, before the Auction."

Remus and Bill nodded, and Harry picked up a Concubine Instruction manual, then left the kitchen in direction of the Master bedroom.

"What did he say to you, Tori?" Daphne asked.

"He told me not to worry," Astoria said, "He told me he would protect me. I choose him, Daphne. I know he'll buy me at the Auction, and he's mine, like he is yours."

Daphne smiled softly and rubbed a hand through her sister's hair. "It'll be awkward, but alright."

"Just to be clear," Hermione said, "I'm not happy with this. This is barbaric and cruel, and these girls did nothing to deserve this. But I agree with Harry. These are our friends and classmates and girls who need to be protected. We need to save as many as we can."

"I think everyone agrees with you there, Lady Potter," Dora said.

"Come on," Remus said, standing up from the table, "We have some work to do."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch in the Burrow's sitting room, staring directly in front of her, but seeing nothing. Her parents were currently at the kitchen table. Arthur Weasley hadn't gone into work that day. Ever since he had seen the headlines in the Daily Prophet, he had been quite busy with his family. He had been consoling his wife, Molly, ever since she read the front-page article. A little while ago, he had talked to Ron and Ginny about the article and what it meant. After that discussion, he had ordered his two youngest to stay in the sitting room where he could see them.

Ron simply looked bored. He was in no danger at all, but he had been forced to keep an eye on Ginny to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Ginny didn't bother looking at her brother anyway. She was in too deep of thought. Thanks to the bastards in the Wizengamot Council, she was now a Concubine – basically a sex-slave who would soon be the sexual plaything for somebody who was probably an old pervert. She knew she would probably be abused by her new Master, and when he wasn't abusing her, she would be paraded around as a whore, for other men to abuse her. That is what Concubines were usually used for: prostitution. She would probably be knocked up with some bastard's child before the year was out.

What she wanted to do right now was use her mirror and talk to one of her brothers. Or Harry and Hermione. This was definitely an emergency. Why weren't they trying to contact her? Did they know she was being watched by her family? Was this not important enough to risk her parents and Ron finding out that she was in contact with her family, and Hermione and Harry?

"Why am I sitting here?" Ginny asked. "The Auction isn't for three days. I'm safe until then."

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "Hey... I wonder if Hermione is a Concubine now. I could buy her at the Auction."

"Would you shut the hell up about Hermione, Ron?" Ginny hissed, "The newspaper specifically said Emancipated teens did not qualify for this. Can't you bloody read?! No, maybe you can't... maybe that is why you have to get help every year with your schoolwork and grades! Illiterate bastard."

Ginny snorted. The idiot probably didn't know what illiterate meant.

"What are you so angry at me about?" Ron asked, "I'm not the one who did this to you. I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything?" Ginny echoed, laughing darkly. "That is bloody _fucking _rich!"

She knew she was about to break her promise to Charlie. But she didn't care. She probably would never see Charlie, or her family, or Harry or Hermione ever again. She was going to take her anger out on those who deserved it.

She got to her feet and glared at him with a deep loathing. "I know all about the plan you and Mum had. Your rotten little schemes to try and force Hermione into loving you! _Never _going to happen, Ron. She's planning on having one of Harry's sprogs in the next couple of years."

Ron's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly growled, as she walked into the room, looking red-faced and teary-eyed. "I told you to sit down and stay there where we could see you. And what did you say, young lady?"

"Charlie was here a few days ago," Ginny said.

"Charlie isn't coming home until next week," Molly said.

Ginny laughed. "No... he isn't. He's with Bill and Fred and George."

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Arthur asked.

"A few days ago," Ginny said, "Charlie came home while you were at work, Dad. He dosed bottles of Butterbeer with Veritaserum and used it on me, Ron and Mum. Oh, I was just fine. I had nothing to hide. I'm not a traitor! Ron and Mum don't remember this, of course. Charlie Obliviated them afterward. But not before getting them to tell the truth about Harry and Hermione."

"Ginny!" Molly said, "I understand you are afraid. But you don't need to spout such tales."

"I'm not lying, and I'm not afraid!" Ginny growled. "In three days time, I'm going to be somebody's whore! Your baby girl's going to be raped. Over and over. What am I saying? I'm not your baby girl. I'm not a part of this family anymore! I'm going to be a Concubine to an old perverted bastard, and end up with no name. None that I'll remember anyway. They're not going to call me Ginny. Slut, whore, bitch, that will be me. And I'm happy about it! Because you, Mother, already seem to want to treat me as somebody's plaything."

Arthur seemed to be scared speechless of his daughter. Ron seemed dumbstruck. Molly opened her mouth, but Ginny raised a hand to stop her.

"No, you don't get to say a word to me," Ginny said, "You don't know what you have done to me. You brainwashed me into falling in love with Harry just so you could get a fortune after he knocked me up! Do I love Harry? I don't know anymore. I don't know if it is _my feelings _or if it is something you did to me from the time I was four years old when you bought me those Boy-Who-Lived books. Four years old! Did I ever get to make _my own_ _fucking choice?!_"

Molly's eyes widened. She looked quite fearful.

"Thought the most fucked-up time of my life was when I was possessed by Voldemort," Ginny said; she relished in her family wincing at the name. "Wrong. Just _one_ of them."

Tears fell down Arthur's face. Ginny might have felt bad for him, if she had spared a second to think about it. But she was seeing red.

"You wanted to poison Harry with Love Potions keyed to me," Ginny said, "And Hermione? You wanted to do the same to her, so that Ron could have her, just because she fell in love with Harry!"

She turned to Ron, who had a large grin on his face.

"And you, you lying, cheating, traitorous bastard!" Ginny growled, "Were you ever Harry's friend? Were you ever Hermione's friend? Or were you just playing them so you could get money and good grades?"

Ron's shit-eating grin was wiped off his face and his eyes widened. "How the bloody hell –?"

"I know, Ron!" Ginny said, "I know all about the troll, and the time turner thing, and Hermione in the second task. You say you fancy her, and yet you you conspired to see her dead!"

Ron stood, looking angry, and whipped out his wand from his robes.

"You lying little whore!" Ron growled.

"_Chiromucea_!" Ginny growled; she had already had her wand in her hand since she had stood up.

Her Bat-Bogey Hex hit Ron with such power that he flew into the air, and slammed into the wall near the stairwell. He slid down the wall, and collapsed into unconsciousness, while his bogeys started to attack him. Ginny turned her wand to her mother, but before she could do anything, she felt a strange tingle in her body, and she temporarily went blind, though she could hear her mother and father scream.

What happened? Had one of them hit her with a spell?

When she could see again, she was standing in a large room. The walls were red-and-gold: Gryffindor colors. She turned around and saw what seemed to be a rather familiar-looking bed. Her eyes widened. She had seen that bed only recently, when she had spoken in the communication mirror to Hermione and Harry...

"Hi, Ginny," a very familiar and very welcoming voice said.

Ginny gasped and turned around. Harry Potter was standing in the doorway of what seemed to lead to a very nice looking bathroom.

"Harry?" Ginny said, weakly.

Her body went limp, and before she could fall to the ground, Harry was by her side in a flash and was holding her up. He moved her over to the bed, where she sat down. When her bout of dizziness was over, she looked back at Harry.

"What is going on?" she asked, "I was just at the Burrow. I had just yelled at Mum and Ron, and hexed Ron and – where am I?"

"You're in the Master bedroom of Black Manor at Crestview," Harry asked, "Don't ask me where Crestview is. I don't know. We could be in Spain, or America, or Australia. We could be in a very nice and little known part of Antarctica for all I know! Did you say you hexed Ron?"

Ginny nodded, then she sobbed and buried her face against his shoulder. And she cried as the pent up adrenaline had finally started to run out. She gulped breaths and inhaled and exhaled, as his scent overwhelmed her. Merlin, he smelled _good! _He must have just taken a shower or bath a few minutes before. Was this just a normal wash, or had he been washing off after a bout of sex? She wondered if there were any traces of pheromones left...

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

She finally backed away, only then realizing what she had been doing. She felt embarrassed. He was a married young man, after all, and she had thrown herself on him. She needed to say something.

"Why – why am I here?" Ginny asked, "How did I get here?"

"Er... did you read the headlines of the Daily Prophet today?" Harry replied.

"Did you take the mickey?" Ginny asked. "Of course I read it! Mum screeched and cried and did all sorts of pathetic things around me when I came down for breakfast. Dad set the article in front of me, then told me what it meant. Then he stuck me and Ron in the sitting room. Made Ron watch me to make sure I didn't vanish. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at Ron and Mum, telling them I knew what they had done to you and Hermione. Dad witnessed it all. Made him cry, I think. I was spouting so much shite. Merlin, I don't know what must be going on at the Burrow. Are they panicking because I disappeared, or because Ron is unconscious. Is Dad screaming at Mum wondering what I had revealed to him? I don't know. Frankly I don't give a bloody damn. And – Harry, you're avoiding my questions. Why and how am I here?"

"Do you remember when I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

Ginny snorted. "How could I bloody forget?"

"When I saved you," Harry said, "It created a life-debt."

"Like you have with Fleur's sister," Ginny said, nodding, "Yeah, I figured that."

"Well," Harry said, then inhaled and exhaled. "When a Concubine – I mean when a – bloody hell, what term do I use?"

"Whore, prostitute, slag, sex-slave," Ginny said, then winced when Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't ever call yourself that," he growled.

Ginny felt a minor shot of pain race through her body. Had Harry done that to her?

"Yes, M-Master," Ginny said automatically, then covered her mouth. "I... why did I say that?"

"Shite," Harry said, "I forgot. That was a command. Sorry. I'll try better."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. So he had accidentally commanded her, and she felt pain and called him Master? Bloody fucking shite. She was completely his, no matter what choice she made.

"You're not a whore or a sex-slave," Harry said. "What you are is a victim. Because you owe me this life-debt, you became my – my – _damn it_ – my _property_. Sorry. Anyway, a piece of parchment appeared in front of me a few minutes ago. Not by owl or anything, it just appeared on the kitchen table. It was a contract saying that you were now mine free of charge. Don't pass go, don't bid at an auction, don't pay 500 Galleons."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry... Muggle reference made into a wizarding pun," Harry said.

"Five-hundred Galleons," Ginny said, "Is that what the going price for Ginevra Weasley is these days?"

"If you're really expecting a monetary value, I'd say 25,000 Galleons," Harry said, "Considering the highest starting bid is usually 1000 Galleons...what I'd pay is pretty high."

"That's sweet of you," Harry said. "So... because of this life-debt, I'm automatically yours."

"Basically," Harry said, "I mean – we – er – have to complete a ritual between now and two weeks from now."

"What kind of ritual?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione swore a lot when she read what the ritual entailed," Harry said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed, picked up a book from the bed and opened it to a certain page, then showed it to Ginny. She started to read the part he pointed at. "Ritual of words and vows..." That didn't sound so bad. "Oral sex where Concubine must swallow Master's semen." Err... _what? _"Followed by vaginal sex in which Master must exchange fluids with Concubine." Bloody festering...

"Bugger me," Ginny muttered.

"I don't think that is part of the ritual, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny glared at Harry. She wondered if she'd feel more pain if she was glaring with mean intent instead of playfully. Then she sniffled and looked back at the book.

"I know you don't want me to say it," she said, "But by definition I'm a – a –" She felt bile in her throat as she try to say the word, and she forcefully swallowed it down. "Bloody hell, I can't say it. You gave me an order not to call me that, and now I can't say it. The fuck, Harry?!"

"At least you didn't call me Master that time," Harry said.

Ginny snorted.

"I'm sure it will get much worse once the ritual finishes," Harry muttered. "I haven't read much of what is in this book yet, but I'm going to, and I want you to. I want you to know what is in here, before we do this ritual. That isn't a command, it is just a... well, it is the same way it will happen with the other girls."

"_What other girls?" _Ginny asked, through gritted teeth.

She winced at the slight pain. Wait... she couldn't be annoyed with him?!

"Ginny, these are my classmates, your classmates, girls much younger than you," Harry said. "Girls who don't have any choice and are in your position. Only a good number of them won't be given the same opportunity as you. A good majority of them will probably have a future as sex-slaves or prostitutes. I know that, and I hate it. I just told my girls to pick a bunch fifty names from a list, and choose those names which mean something to us here in Crestview. Daphne's sister is the number-one priority, but all of them are important."

"Fifty?!" Ginny said, "Fifty girls?"

"They're not all going to be mine," Harry said, sighing, "Hopefully nine of the other blokes here will play a part, and we'll split 'em up five a piece. Merlin, that sounds horrible. Look, yes, fifty girls. Fifty out of... at least two or three times that. But I can't buy them all. I can't expect to get them all. Just enough. Those friends and classmates of mine, of my wives, and you, and the other girls. And then a few others, like Muggleborns and such. And it makes me feel absolutely horrible. I'm picking favorites here, and condemning the rest. But fifty is pushing it. This house... all these bedrooms in this manor are full. More houses won't be able to be built for another month at least. We have some tents, but that is where these girls will be living. And the supplies? This is going to be about seventy or more people living here. It is bloody mental, and I am doing it to save these as many girls as I can..."

"And it still doesn't feel like enough," Ginny finished.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore's to blame for this, you know. It might have been the bloody Council voting on the law, and Minister Scrimgeour putting it on the block for a vote, but this is all Dumbledore. He did it I hopes to kidnap one or more of the girls here. Daphne's sister, most likely. Just so I would return to England and save her, and fall into a trap. Dozens, a couple hundreds, of girls... innocent lives ruined because of Dumbledore's insane desire to find..."

He stopped when Ginny placed a finger on his lips. She cursed when she felt a sharp pain to the finger that touched him.

"Ugh, I can't do a simple gesture to quell you without feeling pain?" Ginny asked, sighing.

"I'll work on the guidelines, Ginny," Harry said, "I promise you'll have more Free Will. Damn it, this is all my fault."

"Harry," Ginny said, "It isn't your fault. It is Dumbledore and Voldemort and the Ministry and the Dark wizards. It is their fault. Not yours. I am your Concubine because you saved my life. Concubine or dead, which one do you want me to be?"

"Free," Harry said.

"Too bad," Ginny said, "I'm like this until I am seventeen. Two years and a week, Harry. Get used to it. Look... why did you leave Britain?"

"To train and prepare for victory in this war," Harry said.

"Yes," Ginny said, "And that is what you'll do. That is why you're here. Don't ruin even more lives by returning to Britain and falling into Dumbledore's trap. Don't ruin more lives by going into a depression and hating yourself because of something you have little control over. Fifty girls. Fifty classmates and friends, and other innocent girls. If you can save them, that is a good amount. But don't focus on what you have lost."

"War cannot determine who is right," Harry said, "only who is left."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle quote," Harry said, "It means it doesn't matter who wins or who loses. What matters is who survives at the end of the war. Because that is who will carry on afterward. What if I am condemning one to two-hundred girls to sex-slavery."

"Here is another quote, one I know," Ginny said, "War is hell. Okay? It is hell. Plain and simple. Don't focus on who is here afterward. Focus on the now. Focus on training and preparing."

"A lot of good that will do if we're here for two years," Harry said. "I just had my second wedding a couple days ago. After the reception, until this morning, you know what I did? I spent it in this room... with my brides. While back home, dirty damned Dark wizards are condemning innocents to even worse debauchery than what I got up to."

Ginny tried her best not to laugh or snort. It was a close thing.

"I can't imagine you and debauchery in the same time-zone, Harry," she said.

"You'll eat those words soon enough," Harry said, grinning, then he sobered up. "But not today. Today – and this is a request not a command – you're going to reunite with your brothers, meet everyone in the Crestview Alliance. Take a tour of your new home, because you'll be here for the next... two years, maybe less. Become friendly with my new brides, because it seems like –"

"Like what?" Ginny said, "Like I'll be one?"

"I didn't say that," Harry said.

"Good," Ginny said, "Because at this moment, I don't know whether I actually fancy you. I don't know if I'm in love with you. I don't know if my feelings for you are products of my manipulative mother brainwashing me. Sure, sometime between today and two weeks from today, I'm going to have to – to –" she growled and motioned to the book "To do that to you – with you! But until then – and maybe even after that moment – I don't know what I'm going to feel for you."

"I don't know what I feel for you either, Ginny," Harry said, "Maybe I feel nothing. I'm still debating whether or not I love my wives – I think I do because that is what I said in my vows. But I don't know what love means. I never grew up with it. I know that those five girls downstairs mean the world to me. I know I look forward to making love to them over and over again."

Ginny winced. "Borderline 'too much information', Harry..."

"My point is... you might have been brainwashed by your mother," Harry said, "Or you might fancy or love me. Lucky you. Lucky you to have felt love from your mother and Ron and your family, and to have loved them back. I didn't know what that felt like when I grew up. Maybe I'm getting to know it a little now. But even if your Ron and your Mum have been hiding things from you – at least you can say there was love there somewhere."

"I do know one thing, Harry," Ginny said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Not half-an-hour ago," Ginny said, "I felt fear. I felt as if my future was going to be as a sexual plaything for dirty old bastards, who would force a baby into my belly by the end of the year. And if they grew tired of me, they would let other bastards do what they wanted to me. I thought that was my future. Now I know I should have known better. Even if this Life-Debt option didn't happen, I'd be one of those fifty girls."

"Yeah, you would have," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said, "Whatever happens between you and me in the near future – hell – between now and the time I turn seventeen. Whatever happens... thank you."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome, Ginny. Oh, almost forgot! Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room a moment later.

"Yes, Lord Harry?" Dobby asked. "Oh, greetings, Harry Potter's Missy Wheezy. I hope you nicer than Harry Potter's Mr. Wheezy. Ah, should not have said that!"

"Dobby... no punishing yourself," Harry said, "It was a nice thing to say. Can you go to the Burrow and pack up Ginny's clothes and – err – what else do you need, Ginny?"

Ginny gave exact specifics of what she wanted Dobby to grab.

"All of that, Dobby," Harry said, "and try not to be seen by Ginny's parents or Ron."

"Of course, Lord Harry, sir," Dobby said, "Harry's Miss Wheezy, ma'am."

Dobby vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"Er... is Kreacher here?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But I didn't think you wanted him to touch your unmentionables."

Ginny giggled. "Definitely not. Thank you, Harry. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Ginny," Harry said, with a smile.

"Command or request?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed. "Both. Neither. Shite, I don't know..."

Ginny giggled and sighed, in happy relief. For the first time since she had spoken to her parents that morning, she felt at peace. She knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**My goodness, I absolutely loved this chapter. The raw emotion felt throughout it all was thrilling to write.**

**I absolutely loved the scene at the Burrow. Ginny's spitfire rage came out full-force. We probably won't see the Weasleys for a few more days (when we do, I might do a flashback to what happened when Ginny left, I don't know yet). Probably not until after the auction, because I have a good scene between the Weasleys and Dumbledore planned. But it will come. Don't worry folks.**

**Now, 50 girls might seem like a lot. Or it might seem like not enough. After all, Harry said 'two or three times that' of girls he cannot rescue. We won't find the identities of many of those girls out for quite a few chapters. But we will find some of the more important names in the next few chapters. Most will be girls you've heard of in the books, or girls on the HPWiki. There will be Original Characters, but they will have little importance. Five girls each for ten men. Seemed like a good round number. Definitely not doing that twenty girls for one bloke. Harry will have a total of 10, maybe 12. No more. And they'll all be important. I feel for Harry, though. 50 seems so small in the long run. And yet it also seems like a lot.**

**The storyline in this arc of the story will get gritty and it will get dark. Especially in the Villain side of the story when it comes to Concubines. One specific character gets a couple girls and has a few gritty plans for them. But I am also looking forward to those scenes. It shows the dark side of this Concubine arc. Much different from the sunshine, flowers and future love and happiness for the Crestview Concubines.**

**Next chapter: While the seventeen -and-older Crestview Alliance members talk about these new developments, Hermione and the other teens (aside from Harry and Ginny, since the scenes take place while Harry and Ginny talk) talk about the Concubines and their choices. Hermione notices a strange trend in the list of girls in the auction, which leads to a REALLY DARK tale told by Daphne and Astoria. Then Ginny reunites with her brothers. And finally a few of the adults discuss Concubines with their significant others, and how they feel about it.**

**Harry and Ginny's Ritual won't come for a couple chapters or more.**

**Note: This chapter was planned to go up tomorrow (Feb 26 2015) but I wanted to upload it tonight, because this chapter is so good and I didn't want to wait. Not sure if I'll get Chapter 32 up tomorrow... currently working on it. Might be another long one like this one! I'll try my best!**


	33. CH32: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 32  
Decisions, Decisions**

**Author's Note: I've had at least two or three reviewers mention Cho Chang's name when it comes to the Concubines. They seem to forget that she's 17 and therefore does not qualify for this! Also, some reviewers think that Harry has a lot of debts owed to him from Muggleborn thank to the events of the end of his second year. Only Ginny was close to death and in mortal danger that night when Harry killed the Basilisk. Only she qualified for the life-debt that night.**

**Warning: Language, and stories of past sexual abuse. Some of the topics in this chapter are pretty dark.  
**

* * *

_(August 5th, 1996)  
_**  
**"... and that is what we're dealing with here, ladies and gentleman," Remus said.

Remus looked around at the various members of the Crestview Alliance sitting around the long dining table in the event room. Everyone seventeen years old and above were currently at the meeting. Neville and all of the below-seventeen girls were elsewhere, having their own meeting.

There were several pale, emotional and angry expressions on those who sat at the table. Alicia Spinnet was comforting Katie Bell, who had been in tears from the moment Remus had announced what had happened over the weekend. Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George didn't look too much better. Though all of the girls were seventeen or above therefore safe from the draft of Concubines, they had many friends who qualified. Many of the girls - most of whom were sixteen or below - in Harry's defense group had been their friends. Fred and George were thinking of their sister, but they had learned that she was either now at Crestview in Harry's bedroom, or she would be soon enough, and they had learned of her fate as Harry's Concubine through a life-debt.

Hestia Jones was one of the more emotional looking adults. She had a niece, Megan, in Harry's year that was now a Concubine. Remus knew this girl would likely be on the list.

"So let me get this straight," Fred said, "Anywhere between one-hundred and two-hundred girls, between the age of twelve and a couple months prior to their seventeenth birthday, have all been involuntarily drafted to be Concubines. Basically sex-slaves."

"Yes," Remus said

"And Harry wants to save fifty of them?" Fred asked.

"He wants ten gentleman here, including himself," Remus said, "To choose five girls a piece from a list that his brides, Neville, and Neville's brides are combing through and putting together. Neville volunteered as well. We just need eight more. I'm volunteering myself simply because one of these girls is a werewolf and I'll take four more just to be fair."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Fred said, "I'm just saying – Harry's got a severe case of moral fiber."

"A people-saving thing," George said.

"A real hero, that bloke," Fred said, "I am just surprised he didn't want to save them all."

"He knows that would be impossible," Bill said, "In the long run, fifty girls might seem like not enough, but in truth, that is pushing our limits really. We'll have to get plenty more supplies, and all of these girls will be living in fancy tents until we get more houses built."

"Yeah," Amelia said, "And even if we can get fifty new girls here, that would still place two or three times that many in the hands of other men. Many of those girls will be in prostitution rings. Even if there are guidelines to keep these girls protected, the Prostitution part of the package will be legal when it comes to these girls. Simply because that is where the money will come from. Most of these girls will be bought on the auction by people planning to use them as prostitutes, when they're not wanting to use them themselves for private pleasure and other purposes. Those proper gentleman who wish to save a few of the girls from such a life will still probably treat the girls as handmaidens and servants. Human house-elves basically."

"That would be their best future until they turn seventeen," Pierre Delacour said. "Better to be a servant than a sex-slave."

"Their best future would be one of their own choosing," Kingsley said.

"Or having them here," Remus said, "But we can't take them all."

"I was reading through this manual," Amelia said, "And the one good thing about it. Scrimgeour really wanted these girls to have a future. They will all have some semblance of education, whether it be places like Hogwarts, or the smaller private schools around England and Scotland. Or they'll have private tutors. This is what got a lot of the votes from the Council. I could see Scrimgeour's main message being this - 'A Concubine is a temporary career. Once these girls turn seventeen, they will gain their freedom'."

"By the time they gain their freedom," Dora said, "a good portion of these girls will be mothers to their Master's children."

"Likely," Amelia said, "But only because that is their Master's choice overall. However, when it comes to marriage, the Concubines have the Free Will to make the choice whether they want to be their Master's wife."

"Even if they do have children," Andromeda said, "a good amount of these girls will leave once they turn seventeen. Unless their motherly instincts kick in, then they'll either stay for the sake of the child or –"

"Or Solicitors like me will make a fortune in custody battles," Ted said.

"These girls are Concubines only while the Concubine Law is active," Dedalus Diggle said, "Once the war is won on the side of Light, the Light part of the Council will once again kill the law."

"Still that could be two years or more," Charlie said, "A long time for these girls to be victims."

"Okay, ladies and gentleman," Remus said, "Take a vote. Show of hands: who supports the idea of fifty girls coming here to Crestview?"

Most of the hands rose at once. There were some who hesitated before they their hands as well. Unanimous vote.

"Show of hands," Remus said, "Volunteers to take five girls each. I warn you now – these girls will be anywhere between twelve and upwards of sixteen years of age. Master-Concubine Ritual _must _be done in order to protect them. You know what that means, gentlemen. Choose wisely."

Remus raised his hand – his main reason for doing so was for Miss Moon, since she was like him, but, as he said, to be fair he would choose four others as well. Then Charlie raised his hand, then Kingsley. Meanwhile, Bill, Fred, George, Pierre and Ted were looking at their ladies. Then when Appoline elbowed Pierre, he cleared his throat and raised his hand. Then gradually, so did Bill, Fred, George and Ted. Their ladies didn't look too angry. They just had expressions of that seemed to say 'we don't really have a choice, do we?'

"Eight, plus Harry and Neville," Remus said, "That is ten. Once the list is made, we can decide which girls go to whom. I'm sure the younger generation knows several of these girls, so there will be little risk of personalities clashing and stuff like that. These girls will be your Concubines, sure, but don't see them by that definition. Basically they'll be your wards. Their Free Will will be slim to none, unless we give them guidelines to live by. We need to make sure these girls know they are welcome members of this community. They'll be like every one of their peers. Teens, students, young women... living their lives away from tyranny and war."

There were murmurs and nods of general agreement.

"The Auction is three days from now," Remus continued, "In those three days, read through the manuals, learn about how to be a good, proper Master. This can be a good thing, gentlemen. Ladies – loved ones of those who have volunteered – thank you for letting your men do this. I'm sure you've pictured what it might have been like if you were in these girls' shoes. At least we're saving a few of them."

Remus looked at Dora. He took her hand on top of the table and squeezed it gently. She smiled briefly, but Remus knew she was slightly upset. He knew there would be words exchanged soon enough.

"Alright," Remus said, "Now let us move on to other topics. This Concubine Law is a roadblock, ladies and gentlemen. We're here for a reason. We're here to make sure we can win the war against Dumbledore and Voldemort. Two years now seems like an eternity, with the hell that is going on back in England. We need to try to move the calendar up. We're on a deadline now. It is your turn now to tell me the exact date of that deadline... and what we can do by then. Because the day after that deadline... we go back to England... and to war."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione, her sister-wives as well as Astoria, Neville and his brides were gathered in the Potter House Mistresses Tent. Several of them had one auction book to themselves or were sharing them with their closest neighbor. Hermione cleared her throat and began the meeting.

"Okay, ladies, Neville," she said, "We need at least fifty names. We'll choose a few more, just for precaution in case we lose some of our targets. There are immeasurable risks and possibilities that we could not get all the desired names on the list we're about to create. There is a very good chance they'll be going in alphabetical order in names. For example, Parvati, Lavender Brown will be among the first names. But – well, if Ginny Weasley was on the block, which she isn't – she would be one of the last. By the time we get to the W's... hell, the last quarter of the alphabet, these pureblood bastards at the Auction who are interested in these girls are going to get angry that someone is claiming a bunch of their preferred picks of girls by raising the price and raising the stakes."

"So basically," Daphne said, "For Lavender and Astoria, and a few girls, we'll be able to get the shock factor in. 10,000 Galleons and 25,000 Galleons as starting bids are going to shock a lot of people because that is ten and twenty times the probable starting bid. But as the list goes on..."

"Prices will get more expensive," Padma said.

"Correct," Hermione said, "Harry is risking one million galleons for these names. If we do this right, we can walk away with fifty names that we want, and still have a third of that money to put back in Harry's Vault."

"Not very many will be risking a fortune like Harry though," Gabrielle said, "Especially paying for girls who aren't worth it in their opinion."

"There will be some, though," Daphne said, "Prostitution rings for example. But most will be spending ten thousand to one-hundred thousand. Or less. I mean, the highest prices in the starting bid is one thousand. Most people there will not expect to pay upwards of ten-thousand Galleons per girl."

"So we'll be able to get most if not all of the girls we want," Parvati said.

"Hopefully," Daphne said. "Which gives us the opportunity to make good choices. Unlike the majority who will make desperate choices."

"Other than the obvious names like Astoria," Hermione said, "and Tracey Davis, and Lavender Brown, and those girls who we personally know... aside from them, we need to take the high-risk ones. Muggleborns and the young girls who will be at higher risk for abuse from perverted bastards who like them young. Purebloods and half-bloods of high-society – girls like Pansy Parkinson – leave them alone. They'll likely be treated well unless they're unlucky. Simply because they have respectable and well-known relatives in wizarding society. It is the obvious targets we're going for. A Dark Pureblood bastard gets his hands on a young Muggleborn – well – I won't paint you that picture, I'm sure you have good imaginations."

Neville and the girls nodded grimly, all looking pale. They all knew that in today's society, a Muggleborn Prostitution ring would get a lot of money from those sick bastards who like to see the young Muggleborn witches punished just because of their blood.

"Okay," Hermione said, as she started writing down names on a piece of parchment, "Start giving me names girls. I'll put these in alphabetical order later. Astoria Greengrass. Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown, Lillian Moon."

"Fay Dunbar," Parvati said, "Remember her, Hermione? Our shy dorm-mate who kept to herself?"

"Another Muggleborn," Hermione said, nodding, as she wrote down the name, "She left in the middle of second year when Muggleborn were getting attacked. She and Lily were good friends."

"Yeah, we'll she's in this book," Parvati said, "It says she now goes to Brighton: a small, private academy who is a sister-school of their Auror Corp. Most of their students become students in the Auror Academy as well."

"My dorm-mates," Padma said, "Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Morag McDougal and Lisa Turpin as well. Su is an excellent duelist. She was one of the top students in our defense club. She'll probably be one of our 'student army' here in Crestview."

"Er... no, not Morag," Luna said, frowning, "She was one of the girls who bullied me over the years."

"She's off the list then," Hannah said. "Harry might object, but we have priorities for family."

Hermione nodded and vanished Morag's name.

"Lisa's cute," Neville said, blushing. "Almost asked her to the Yule Ball, but someone else asked her."

"She'll be one of ours then," Hannah said, nudging Neville and smiling. "As for mine and Susan's room-mates..."

"Megan Jones," Susan said, "She's the niece of Hestia, one of the Crestview Alliance here. In range of importance, she's up there with Astoria. Sally-Anne Perks. She was likely leaving Hogwarts after OWLs. I think she has a sister on this list – yeah – Pauline. One of the young ones. Barely 12, probably only recently started her cycles..."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Anyone for you, Daphne? Aside from Tracey?"

Daphne snorted. "In my year... Pansy or Millie? No thanks. However – Astoria has a couple of best friends..."

"Flora and Hestia," Astoria said, quietly.

"Last names, Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"That's the problem," Daphne said, "They're Carrows."

"Why is that name familiar?" Hermione asked.

"Their father and aunt attacked and killed Luna's father," Daphne said.

Hermione frowned and looked at Luna, who had adopted a thoughtful look.

"Though there are rumors that their aunt is really their mother," Daphne continued. "Story is that their so-called mother died during childbirth, but some don't believe it. Amycus and Alecto are – well, really close, if you get my meaning."

"Put them on the list," Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"They're not their relatives," Luna said, "They're innocent little girls. Besides... imagine if someone close to Voldemort – one of his servants – bought them. They'd be playthings for Death Eaters. Their father would likely encourage it, probably."

"Or join right along," Daphne snorted.

Hermione grimaced and added the two names to the list. "Alright, they're in. We aren't judging houses. Daphne and Astoria, you might know some of these girls in that house. If you want to pick some of them, do it. Let's continue."

So they did. Those who were in the defense group found a few more familiar names. Luna picked three of her seven dorm-mates that were friendly to her. Hermione picked four of Ginny's six dorm-mates that she had seen the young Weasley hang out with in the Gryffindor Common Room. As Hermione looked through the names, she noticed an uncomfortable trend. She then voiced it aloud.

"What the bloody hell?" she swore, "This is the fifth Slytherin name I passed by who is listed as 'sullied', 'experienced' or not a virgin. And she's thirteen!"

"Yeah, I've counted nearly a dozen of those," Padma said. "Daphne...?"

"Slytherin House isn't a happy place, ladies," Daphne said. "You girls are lucky nothing happens in your Houses."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say the Slytherins will be the quickest to get used to their new careers," Daphne said, "Because it is what most have been doing for years."

"Are you telling us," Gabrielle said, "That these girls -"

"Are used and abused in the Slytherin Dungeons?" Daphne said, nodding. "Yep. Those who are too weak or unlucky to do anything about it anyway. Typical Friday or weekend night, walk into the Common Room and find Slytherin boys - anywhere between third year and seventh year - using these girls for their own pleasure. Girls ranging from breeding age and older – most aren't virgins by the time they reach fourth year, some third year. I knew I was betrothed – just didn't know to whom - so I was one of the lucky few to keep my virginity intact. But intercourse isn't the only sexual activity these boys like. Before too long, I was brave enough to hex any boy who got near me. Prior to that though..."

Daphne's bottom lip quivered, but she cleared her throat and shrugged. Hermione looked just as pale and horrified as the other girls and Neville.

"Betrothals didn't cement immunity though," Daphne said, "Malfoy wanted to get some early practice in before his future wedding. And he wanted to make sure Pansy was experienced. So when he wasn't using her, he pushed her off to his friends, and others. Last year, I could see that she started to enjoy it."

"Did she really?" Hermione asked, "Or was she just brainwashed?"

"Hard to tell with her," Daphne said, with a snort. "I really don't know, though. Either way, she's hard to break. Her attitude and personality is still the same: a cold bitch. She's not coming here. She'd find a way to betray us even if it meant that the magic of the Concubine Law would strike her down after doing so. Fuck her. Draco can have his fiancee if he is lucky enough to buy her."

Hermione nodded. She had to agree with that. Still, even though she loathed Parkinson, she felt sorry for the girl.

Daphne sighed and continued. "Tracey was vocal when admitting her attraction to girls, simply so she wouldn't get raped. She entertained the blokes by snogging and pleasuring other girls. As long as that satisfied the boys, she was usually okay. She's still a virgin where it counts, one of the lucky ones. Astoria... well, she was lucky that I was there. Not sure how long that might have lasted into this year though. Probably why my parents were so supportive in me and Astoria leaving."

"Your parents knew what was going on and didn't say anything?" Hermione asked, "How many parents knew?"

"Most of them," Daphne said, "Of course they didn't say anything. Simply because it is a tradition in Slytherin House. An old one. If you're a Slytherin and a girl, it is your future unless you're strong enough to fight it. But most who fight only fight for themselves. As long as they didn't save the other girls, the boys usually moved on to other meat."

"And Snape?" Padma asked, "What about him? Did –?"

"Did he know?" Daphne replied, then nodded, "He knew, and he participated. Lose your virginity as a Slytherin, and you're in his office the following night. He likes the inexperienced."

"Sick bastard!" Hermione growled.

"Yep," Daphne said, "As long as he got his fill – and the male students, or their parents paid him a generous donation every once in a while - he usually turned a blind eye. Oh, and he force-feeds the girls Contraceptive Draught. No risk for pregnancy. There you have it friends. Best kept secret in Hogwarts. This year it is going to be worse. Those girls who are given permission to go to school for classes will likely be summoned back to their Master every night. The Slytherin boys are going to be frustrated. Though I do imagine some of the boys will buy their own girls and whore them around the dungeons anyway. Damned glad Astoria and I are not going to be there."

"Daphne?" Hermione asked. "Would you have told us that if we hadn't noticed this trend?"

"Eventually," Daphne said.

Then she broke down into tears. Hermione jumped from her chair and walked over to Daphne and hugged her. Daphne cried against Hermione for half-a-minute, before she backed away.

"Don't tell Harry," she said, sniffling, "I'll tell him when I can bring up the confidence. After all, he might notice my skills in some of my sexual techniques are not that of a beginner. If my honor vows don't make me blurt it out for me first..."

"Daphne, you're lucky that sex doesn't turn you off," Hermione said. "You may not have been raped, but you were abused."

"No, that's just because of Harry," Daphne said, choking back laughter, "He knows how to treat me well. We're lucky girls, Hermione. Believe me."

Hermione smiled. She comforted Daphne again for a little longer, then returned to her chair. Then she and the girls continued the unenviable task of choosing some more names for the list. As the list grew larger, she soon realized just how many names were in the book, and how many girls they wouldn't be able to save.

* * *

"And here we are at the first floor," Harry said, as he and Ginny made their way down the stairs. "That's the front door and entrance hall. I'm not sure I've ever used that door in the few days we've been here. We usually use the door near the kitchen, the same one we used to get into the house the first day."

Ginny laughed. "So why not call this the back door?"

Harry snorted. "Might do that eventually."

Harry was currently taking Ginny on the grand tour of Black Manor. He had shown her where her brother's rooms were, as well as the library and makeshift hospital wing. Ginny was amazed to discover that, officially, this house belonged to Harry and his wives. Once the other houses were built, most of these bedrooms would be empty unless used as future bedrooms or nurseries for the children.

Before the tour, Harry had caught her up on certain things. He told her about Crestview and the Alliance, and the plans for the community, and tutoring. He also told her about the prophecy and Dark Lord Dumbledore. Her reaction was basically the same as his and Hermione's had been when they discovered it all – shock, then acceptance, then anger.

By the time they had left the Master Bedroom, Dobby had returned with most of Ginny's belongings. Ginny had thanked the elf profusely.

Harry and Ginny turned from the entrance room and he lead her past the other rooms, showing her the sitting room and den. Then they headed toward the event room, where everyone, aside from those Harry's age and younger were gathered. Remus smiled from his place at the table when he noticed Harry and Ginny.

"I think this would be the proper time to introduce the first of the new Crestview Alliance members," he said, as he motioned toward Ginny, "Many of you know her already – welcome, Ginny Weasley, to the Crestview Alliance."

Ginny looked at Harry, and he realized she was asking for permission. It was another shocking reminder that he was now her Master, even if he was planning on making it so her Free Will would nearly be back to what it had been before she became a Concubine. Harry nodded his permission, and Ginny ran toward Fred and George, the closest of her brothers. They were standing by the time she reached them, and she hugged both of them at the same time. Remus stood and walked over to Harry.

"How is she, Harry?" Remus asked.

"She didn't have the best morning," Harry said, "She got in a big argument with her mother and Ron. She told them about Charlie's visit. Then she apparently hexed Ron, and would have hexed her mother had I not summoned her at that moment. Dobby just went to the Burrow and came back with Ginny's belongings. He promised me that none of Ginny's family saw him. Maybe I should have asked him to eavesdrop on them and see how they were reacting to Ginny being gone. Aw well. Damn it, Remus. Daphne was right. The bastards took away her Free Will."

"She looks the same to me, Harry," Remus said.

Harry sighed, looking at Ginny, as she cuddled on her eldest brother's lap.

"She's not," Harry said. "I accidentally gave her a command when I was talking to her in the bedroom, and the magic – whatever it is that makes her a Concubine – it forced her to call me Master. I was shocked to hear it from her lips. She looked at me for permission before she went to hug her brothers. It used to be that if someone gave her a command, she'd kick their ass. And now... no, she's not the same Ginny. I still recognize her – she looks the same – and she has that same temper I am used to – but she's not the same."

"We'll fix it, Harry," Remus said, "We'll do what we can for her and the other girls. We just took a vote a few minutes ago. Along with you and Neville, myself and seven others will be so-called Masters to the girls."

"You, eh?" Harry said, "So you're choosing more girls than just the young werewolf?"

"Only fair for me to choose five girls since the others are doing so as well," Remus said. "Aside from the initial ritual, I won't have to do much aside from be careful with how I talk to them. They'll be like the rest of the girls here."

"And Tonks – how does she feel about it?" Harry asked.

Remus winced. "Not sure yet. I imagine she'll tell me soon enough. Speak of the devil..."

Tonks and Bill approached them and smiled when they saw Harry.

"Ginny told me that she is okay and happy with you being her – er – Master," Bill said. "Just don't let that opinion change, Potter."

"I'll do my best," Harry said.

"Now that my job as a brother is done," Bill said; he showed Harry a small communications mirror. "If you have time, we can contact Ragnok now. Since Tonks is part of the plan, she needs to be in on the conversation as well."

"Alright," Harry said, "Shall we go to the den to do this?"

Bill and Tonks nodded.

"I'll just go entertain the others and say hi to Ginny," Remus said.

"Tell her I'll come back for her when I'm done with this," Harry said, "Then I'll take her to my brides and the other girls and Neville."

Remus nodded and walked back to the table. Harry led Bill and Tonks into the den. When they arrived, Bill spoke into his mirror, then stuck it to a wall. He then backed away and stood a few feet away with Tonks and Harry.

"Ah, Lord Potter, Miss Tonks," Ragnok said, "An honor it is to see you again. William says you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "I am sure you have heard about this new Concubine Law the Wizengamot passed?"

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "A few of my colleagues have been busy. This morning, we destroyed all the Betrothal Contracts when one of your Ministry's representatives asked us to. That was an interesting discussion. Then there have been several wizards coming in and taking a lot of money from their Vaults. We can only guess this has something to do with the Concubine Auction. At least five upset parents have come in with their equally emotional daughters, asking us if we had a way to prevent their girls from being a Concubine. When we said we did not, the parents were quite vocal and upset. Three of them plan to empty their Vaults, and take their daughters far from Britain."

"That won't work," Bill said, "Their daughters will be summoned to their new Master from anywhere in the world. Harry summoned my sister a little while ago."

"My colleagues attempted to tell the parents that very thing," Ragnok said, "They refused to listen, thought we were lying. Now, what does this have to do with your interests, Lord Potter?"

"I wish to open up a new Vault," Harry said. "But it is complicated. I need it to be anonymous. If you need a name for it, call it the Crestview Concubine Company. I want to transfer a million Galleons from the Potter Vault, and place it in this new Vault. And it will be that account that pays for the girls I buy in the Auction. I want to buy several to save them."

"A wonderful quest, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "I think it can be done. I just need a name of a person for the ownership of the Vault. It can be fake."

"Tonks," Harry said, "You're representing the company at the Auction. What do you think?"

"Doesn't have to be my real name, Keeper Ragnok?" Tonks asked.

"No," Ragnok said, "This wouldn't be the first time we've sponsored fake identities."

"Put it under the name of Pussy Galore," Tonks said, grinning.

Bill snickered. Harry glanced at Tonks with questioning eyebrows. Tonks winked as she looked back at him.

"What?" she asked. "Daddy's a James Bond fan. It is the perfect name for a Concubine company."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "There you go, Keeper Ragnok. I hope not to use all million Galleons at the Auction, but it is for precaution."

"The Auction takes place on the eighth at noon," Ragnok said, "Your request should be done long before that time and day. Miss Tonks, if you will visit Gringotts before you go to the Auction, we will make final arrangements."

"I'll be there on the eighth, Keeper Ragnok," Tonks said.

"Very well," Ragnok said. "I wish you luck on this endeavor Lord Potter. It sounds quite complicated."

"It is, sir," Harry said, "But it is necessary."

"As these things usually are," Ragnok said, "Is there something else I can do for you?"

"I know Bill is going to talk to you about the construction Goblins," Harry said, "Feel free to use whatever funds from the Black Vault. Also, until I revoke it, I am giving Bill permission to take funds from the Potter Vault. As much as is needed to fund the supplies needed to be shipped here in Crestview for the future."

"I promise to be gentle and businesslike with your fortune, Harry," Bill said.

"Myself and my associates will be honored to help with supplies for you and your friends, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "Is that all?"

"One last thing then I'll let you do business with Bill," Harry said, "Please transfer twenty-five thousand Galleons from the Potter Vault to Arthur Weasley."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Bill asked.

"Very sure, Bill," Harry said, "I received Ginny free of charge, but that isn't fair for a man to lose his daughter to this travesty. I recently told Ginny that G25,000 is the monetary price I'd pay for her, and she seemed pleased with that. Though every life is worth more than a fortune, money is also important."

"A noble gesture, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "It will be done."

"Make sure that only Arthur gets his hands on that money, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "If you ever get wind of any betrayal from Arthur toward my house, or anyone affiliated with me, you have permission to remove the full total of my gift from the vault, no matter how much he has used of it. I doubt it will be necessary, because I believe he is a good man."

"Understood," Ragnok said.

"I think that will be all," Harry said, "Thank you for doing this for me. I know what I am asking of you is immoral, if not borderline illegal."

"You are doing this for a noble cause, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "Far better than other wand-wielders would do with it. I have no problems with supporting this."

"Thank you again, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "I will leave you to your business with Bill. May the floors of Gringotts shine red with blood of any future thieves who wish to steal from you."

"May your enemy cower at your feet or fall to your blade," Ragnok said, smiling.

Harry bowed his head briefly, then walked out of the room with Tonks.

"Tonks?" Harry asked, as the two friends made their way back to the event room, "Are you okay with Remus volunteering to take five Concubines?"

"I think so," Tonks said, "I am quite shocked, though. I thought his illness would force him to shy away from it."

"You do understand why he is doing this, don't you?" Harry asked. "One of the girls is a werewolf too. This is personal. He's just taking the others to be fair."

Tonks looked shocked, then her expression went soft. "Thank you, Harry. That makes me understand more about why he is doing this. I still have one main issue, but that is for me and Remus to know. Now I just need to get used to my father having five girls as well. I don't know whether to call them friends, or sisters or what."

Harry laughed. Tonks sighed and shook her head. When they walked back into the event room, Ginny walked back toward Harry, looking quite happy. She gave Tonks a hug as the older girl passed, then made her way to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm here with the family I love, Harry," Ginny said, "And I am getting two sisters, and probably a couple more once Fred decides to get off his ass and pop the question. I think I can get through anything else now."

"What about meeting – or reuniting – with my brides?" Harry asked.

Ginny blew out a breath and nodded. "Alright. I'll go meet the extended Potter family."

"And the extended Longbottom family," Harry said, grinning.

He led Ginny out of the event room. A few minutes later, they were making their way into the Mistresses Tent.

"Good morning, ladies," Harry said, announcing his presence.

A few of them replied in the same, as they turned toward him. When Hermione saw Ginny, she squeaked lightly, stood, and the two girls met in the middle as they both hugged. Harry smiled as he joined the girls and Neville.

"Ginny," Harry said, "May I formally introduce you to the newly coined Lady Hermione Potter?"

Hermione backed away and smiled, then walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek. As Harry introduced his other wives, they smiled and waved to Ginny. Ginny had obvious surprised reactions to the name changes. She seemed slightly apprehensive toward Daphne, but that might have been just because she was a Slytherin. Harry knew she would learn to like the Greengrass girls and hopefully become their friends soon enough.

"And last but not least," Harry said, "Lady Gabrielle Delacour-Potter."

Gabrielle stood and walked over to Ginny. She studied her for a moment, then smiled and kissed both Ginny's cheeks. Then she walked over to Harry and kissed him full on the lips. The other girls and Neville chuckled or wolf-whistled.

"You're – err – thirteen?" Ginny asked, as she looked at Gabrielle, once the girl backed away from Harry's lips.

"Doesn't look it, does she?" Daphne asked, "You should see her sans clothing. Don't think about it, Gabrielle. That wasn't an offer."

Gabrielle laughed and shrugged. "I'll keep them on... for now."

She winked at Harry, pecked him on the lips again, then sat back in her chair. Then Neville stood and formally introduced his three wives, who smiled and waved. When Luna's name was called, Ginny walked over to the young blonde witch and hugged her.

"I am so, so very sorry about your father, Luna," Ginny said, "He was a good friend to me."

"Thank you, Ginny," Luna said.

Ginny smiled then hugged Neville and give him her condolences for his grandmother. Meanwhile, Harry walked over to Hermione's chair, then playfully pulled her from it, sat down in her place, and pulled her onto his lap. She grinned and cuddled into his chest.

"So," Harry said, "Have you been working on the list as I asked?"

"Yep," Hermione said, "I think we're almost done too. We're picking a few more than fifty, just in case someone decides to steal one of our choices."

She grabbed the parchment from the arm of the chair and handed it to Harry.

"Any objections?" she asked.

Harry began to look through the list. When he saw the two Carrows, he pointed at them.

"Astoria's best friends," Hermione said, "Their father's a Death Eater and if we don't take them, they'll likely be handed around to the Death Eaters."

"Any one of the girls in that book could suffer the same fate, Hermione," Harry said, "But if they're Astoria's friends, then they're okay with me. Are there anymore Death Eater daughters on this list?"

"I don't think so," Hermione said, "Most of the Slytherins on the list are on the opposite end of the beanpole from Draco and Pansy."

"Pansy is not on the list, I see," Harry said, "Thank goodness."

"We decided we didn't want a cold bitch as a Concubine," Daphne said.

"Pity," Ginny said, "There are some girls who deserve to be my position."

"Ginny," Harry said, "Be nice."

"Yes, Master," Ginny said, then groaned and covered her mouth.

"Did she just call you Master, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't programmed her yet," Harry said, doing so in a obvious joking manner. "I need to study the manual and look through the section about Free Will."

"I don't know, Harry," Daphne said, "I think it is sexy she calls you Master. You could enjoy it. Especially if she's a submissive type."

Ginny harrumphed, as if to say she was not a submissive type.

Harry sighed. "Behave, Daphne."

"Yes, Master," Daphne said, grinning.

"I didn't think you would joke about this, Daphne," Harry said, "Given that your sister..."

"I have full confidence that my sister will still be here after the Auction, Harry," Daphne said, "Believe me, if I didn't, you'd know about it. Besides Astoria's in the first-third of the list. By the time her name comes up, 25,000 Galleons will likely be the biggest offer on the table. The shock factor alone will stun the other buyers into the silence long enough for the Auctioneer to make the contract officially yours. Now if it was someone like Weasley... Ginny over there – well – she'd be in a little more trouble."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The girls on this list such as Lisa Turpin, or Orla Quirke, or Romilda Vane," Hermione said, "They'll be the most expensive of the lot."

"And not because they're virgins or they have attractive body types," Daphne said, "For example, Orla Quirke, one of the several youngsters on the list. She's twelve, so she isn't exactly curvy or runway model attractive."

"Not all of us can be... even at our age, Daphne," Hermione said.

"You''re all much better looking than runway models," Harry said.

"Thanks, love," Daphne said, "Anyway... Harry, I want you to use your imagination right now. Step into the shoes of a potential Master who wants to use these girls for Prostitution and so on and so forth."

"Er... okay," Harry said.

"The only two important factors about Orla Quirke right now," Daphne said, "are her youth and that she is a virgin. Because she is so young, we don't know how she'll grow into her body. But, because she is young, she has no clue when it comes to sex. She'll be easier to train as a prostitute. As a Master, who wants to use her specifically for Prostitution, that would attract you to her, because you can teach her to do things that you know your clientele will love. Older girls, those who haven't been trained, will more likely do their own thing with the clientele. However, it will be those older girls who will be used more as whores at first, because the Masters will focus on training the younger girls."

"You sound pretty sure about that," Padma said.

"Why else buy youngsters and older teens at the same time?" Daphne said, "Most men won't have a preference for both. Why?"

"Because the older girls have curves and the younger ones usually don't," Gabrielle said. "Not everyone can look like me at my age."

"Precisely," Daphne said. "Not very many men prefer both tits or flat-chested girls. One or the other."

"And what better option for flat chests than young girls," Susan said, in disgust.

Harry nodded. He knew Daphne was right. The way she talked about it painted a disgusting picture, but she seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Back to the topic on track," Daphne said, "Those in the last third of the list will be more expensive. Two reasons. One, because there aren't many girls left and the choices are getting thin. Two, because by then, you will be buying a whole lot of the girls for ten thousand galleons or more. By then Tonks has chosen a good group of girls. None of the other Masters will know if she is interested in anyone else. But still, they now know they're up against a bidder who is offering ten times or more money than the girls are worth. They have to raise their game. They get paranoid. By the time someone like Quirke or Turpin comes up, the bids are higher. You want these girls, Harry?"

"If they're on the list," Harry said, "If they are the girls that you all have picked. Then yes. Maybe I don't specifically want them, but I want them protected because they mean something to someone here. Shite,I wish I could take them all and put them here. But I can't."

"Well, then," Daphne said, "By the time you get to those girls, ten-thousand won't be enough for most of them, especially those that are going to be popular choices due to specific standards in body-type or blood-type or age. Muggleborns, youngsters, and other girls who will be perfect options for a specific clientele... expensive lot they will be."

Harry frowned and nodded. He was grateful for Daphne's crash course in the world of the perverted. He wondered why she seemed so knowledgeable in this, but he was grateful for it. He also began to wonder if a million Galleons was enough. To say that he wanted to rescue fifty girls was a nice dream. But would it become a reality?

Better question: could he live with the fact that there were several girls that he would not be able to rescue? Could he accept that some would suffer cruel fates before he was able to return to England and fight for their freedom?

He wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

**Okay, decided to end it there. Nice outlook on the perverse side of the wizarding world, eh? Not everything is rainbows and sunshine in this story, folks. It gets dark and gritty.**

**So, there are some of the names that will be coming to Crestview. Not all of them will have a lot of screen-time, but some will. Don't worry about me being able to focus on characters and plot development. I know what I am doing. I wouldn't have done a story like this if I wasn't prepared to use several characters.**

**I didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter. I wanted a scene where a few of the volunteers – those who had ladies and loved ones who would be affected by them getting Concubines - have discussions with their loved ones. But I thought it would be better for a series of nighttime chats, and it didn't work well with the mood of this chapter. So that will be in the next chapter.**

**Also next chapter: Hermione and Hannah begin their Apprenticeship with Andromeda. Harry spends more time with his girls. Susan and another of his girls (won't spoil who) spend the night with Harry. I am not sure if the Master-Concubine Ritual will be next chapter or the following chapter. Maybe. I do want the Auction to be in two chapters after a time-skip, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Readers, I am back to my usual stage of "Publish when I finish a chapter". So the updates won't always come every day... I will try to publish two or three a week from now on.**


	34. CH33: Ritualistically Yours

**Chapter 33  
Ritualistically Yours**

**Warning: Nudity, (Suggestive) Fem-Slash, and Descriptive Sexual Situations involving Minors (age 13, 14 and 16)**

* * *

_(August 5__th__, 1996)_

After lunch, Hermione made her way toward the makeshift Hospital Wing and found Hannah with Healer Tonks. Hannah had informed her earlier that day that she, too, had taken an Apprenticeship with Healer Tonks, so she wasn't surprised to see her there. Hannah was currently seated at one of two small tables. Each table had a standard cauldron and what appeared to be a large jewelry box, though Hermione knew it was used for ingredients and various tools needed for Potions. Hermione sat down in the chair at the remaining table.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Andromeda said, "I'm sure you want to formally call me Healer Tonks while in here, but please call me Andromeda or Andie. We're going to be working closely with each other over the next few weeks, and before too long formality will become annoying. You wouldn't want me calling you Lady Potter or Lady Longbottom every time I am talking to you, yes?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

Andromeda looked at her pocket-watch. "It is twelve-thirty now. That seems like a fine time to begin each session. So, every day Monday through Friday from twelve-thirty to – say – four-o-clock we'll be in here. If there is a sick or injured patient, you may be required to assist me, not with the Healing part, but merely bringing me Potions or helping the patients. Frank and Alice Longbottom are a bit more on the complicated side that only a trained Healer like myself can handle, so you won't be required to assist me there. Hopefully by the end of the month, Neville's parents will improve, if I am right about what is really wrong with them. Any questions so far?"

Hermione surprised herself when she realized she didn't have any just yet. Usually she would have ten right off the bat experiencing a new thing. She shook her head, as did Hannah.

"Excellent," Andromeda said. "When there are no patients, we'll mostly be working on various healing Potions. How do you two feel you did on your OWL exams in Potions? Don't be embarrassed about bragging, I need to know this."

"Enough for an Outstanding, I think," Hermione said.

"Me too, if not close to it," Hannah said.

"Then you're both likely NEWT-qualified students," Andromeda said. "Excellent. For now, we'll work on OWL-level medical potions, since we need them to be passable enough to use. Later on when I'm more confident about your abilities, we'll move on to more complicated medical potions. So you'll be brewing standard medical potions such as Pepper-Up Potions, Pain Potion, and stuff like that. Since we're getting into the autumn and winter months, colds and illness will be common around here. Pregnancies might be on the rise in the coming months as well. So we'll work on the Pepper-Up Potion for now. Under a proper Cooling and Stasis Charms, most Potions can last for up to a few months. So we can make quite a few batches now and have them last for a while. That would take a lot of weight off my shoulders, especially since I will soon be the Potions Mistress teaching upwards of sixty students!"

"Have you ever taught before?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, sure," Andromeda said, "But that was for the Apprentices in St. Mungo's who had passed their NEWTs. So teaching younger students will be rather new for me."

"You already sound like a better teacher than Snape," Hermione said, chuckling.

"According to stories I've heard, that isn't too much of a difficult thing," Andromeda said, grinning. "For the first year or two of her education, Nymphadora wrote to me nearly every week complaining about that man when she was in school. Anyway... so shall we begin?"

Hermione nodded, eagerly. She already knew she was going to enjoy being Andromeda's Apprentice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was currently in the Master Bedroom, laying in his bed and reading through the Concubine Instruction Manual. While it wasn't exactly an entertaining read, it was quite informative. It was also easy to tell that the book had been written by what Daphne referred to as 'the pig-headed purebloods'. It reminded him of the Defense textbook that Umbridge had made her students read in class the previous year. Typical Ministry bullshit.

As he was reading, Ginny and his wives – aside from Hermione who was in the middle of her first Apprentice session – entered the room. Padma and Susan got to work rebuilding the Mistresses Tent. Luckily for them, magic kept all their belongings in stasis inside the tent, while it was shrunk, so they didn't have to pack and unpack. Gabrielle and Ginny walked over to Harry's bed. While Ginny sat at a corner of the end bed in an Indian-style position, Gabrielle crawled up the bed and pecked Harry on the lips, before cuddling next to him on Harry's right side; Daphne did the same on the left.

Meanwhile, Harry was having an epiphany as he read a certain section of the manual.

"Girls?" he asked, "These classmates of ours that are on our list. When does the first one turn seventeen?"

"Mid-December," Susan said. "They barely missed the cut-off point. Why?"

"According to this, Concubines gain their freedom when they're seventeen, right?" Harry asked. "Other than the fact that they are our friends and classmates, was it a good idea to choose them over younger girls?"

"We talked about that when we were deciding the list, Harry," Daphne said, "It was a tough choice, but we chose this way for more than one reason. Every girl that comes here, we're going to tell them about what is really happening back in Britain – with Dumbledore and what-not. We thought it would best that those who gained their freedom just stayed here with the rest of us. They'll be in the middle of their private tutored education here, and we think a fair few of them will join the Crestview Army. If a few want to leave, they can do so, on their own head be it."

"I'm not sure many will want to leave anyway," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ever since I arrived," Ginny said, "I have not once thought that I'm not yours. That I don't belong to you. Maybe that is just because I fancy you. Maybe it is cause of the Life-Debt. But, Harry, we haven't done the ritual yet, and still I feel this way. I feel... devoted to you. Before this happened to me, I was starting to have my doubts about whether I really fancied you or if it was a product of my mother brainwashing me to fall in love with you. Now, I have none of those thoughts. Do you understand what I'm saying? As long as I'm your – _that word I can't call myself – _I'm yours. I'm not thinking of anyone else. I _can't _ think of anyone else. You could lend me to another man, and I'd come back to you after they got done with me. I know you won't, but I'd still be yours. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Shite," Harry swore. "I didn't see that coming. By purchasing fifty girls, and asking these men to take five of them, am I seriously condemning these men to having five girls each who will fall in love with them? A few of them are either married men, or they're going to get married. It's already enough of a bad thing that they have to perform these rituals with young girls!"

"I didn't say they'd fall in love," Ginny said. "I don't know if that will happen. I know I've fancied you for years, so maybe that is just me. Maybe they won't feel the same thing. But they certainly will be _devoted _to their Masters. The longer they're with you... sure, there is a chance they'll fall in love with you. The only way you'll know they're in love with you is after they retain their freedom. When they have one-hundred percent Free Will. You can't exactly ask me if I love you, Harry, and expect me to be completely honest to my true self. I'm not sure if 'no' is in my vocabulary anymore... at least when it comes to responding to anything you ask of me."

"So what you're saying is," Gabrielle said, "They might fall in love with Harry and not want to leave him."

"It would be like – what do the Muggles call – ugh, Hermione would know," Susan said. "Anyway, it has to do with kidnap victims – the longer they're with their captor, the bigger the chance they become attached to that person."

"Stockholm Syndrome," Harry said.

"Yeah, that," Susan said. "This Master-Concubine Ritual that Harry has to do with these girls. We don't know what it will do. Apparently it builds some kind of bond between the two. Magical Bonds are serious business. A good percentage of these girls are going to fall for their Masters. Especially if the Masters treat them well. Even more so, if they become pregnant with their Master's child."

"Well, Harry and the other men here will certainly treat these girls well," Padma said.

Harry groaned. "All I want to do is save these girls."

"A fine gesture," Ginny said. "But you can't expect it to go without kinks, Harry. Aside from Astoria, you'll be choosing four others on that list, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I said fifty, not forty-nine plus you."

"Well then," Ginny said, "Don't be surprised if you have more than five wives when all is said and done. You have a lot of love to give. You might end of marrying one of us, and having us bear your children."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine with five."

"For now," Ginny said, "Hermione told me that she thinks you'll have more. That was a few days ago when we spoke over the mirror. Before you chose to help six girls."

"I do agree that you have a lot of love to give, Harry," Gabrielle said, "Your heart is so big that you wouldn't deny any of these girls if they wanted you."

"Well, I just have to be careful then, don't I?" Harry asked.

Daphne snorted and laughed. "Good luck with that, Harry."

Before Harry could protest, Daphne kissed him on the lips.

"Alright," Padma said, "Tent is ready."

"Did you put silencing charms on it yet?" Daphne asked. "I expect it gets a little loud in here at night, if you know what I mean. Those in the tent will want to sleep, you know."

"Hark who's talking!" Susan said, "Do you know just how loud you are when you –?"

"Don't finish that sentence, Susan!" Daphne growled playfully.

Susan giggled and ducked into the tent. Daphne stood up and ran into the tent. Susan's squeaks and laughter could be heard, and Harry could picture Daphne chasing her sister-wife around the tent. Padma rolled her eyes at her sister-wives' behavior and ducked into the tent.

Harry smiled and shook his head, before looking back at the book.

"Want to have a little fun, Harry?" Gabrielle asked, in a breathy whisper into Harry's ear; she rubbed a hand up and down Harry's leg, unabashedly moving her hand near his crotch.

"Gabrielle!" Harry said, blushing, "Ginny's right there!"

"Doesn't matter," Gabrielle said, "She can either watch, or leave. Or she can join us."

Ginny blushed a deep red.

"She obviously wants you," Gabrielle said, "I can smell the desire seeping from her."

"Gabrielle," Harry said, "Stop trying to scare her away."

"I was that obvious?" Gabrielle asked, "Damn. Well, then do the ritual with her to sate her need and then we'll have our fun."

"Gabby!" Harry groaned.

"You have to do the ritual sometime, Harry," Gabrielle said, "In three days time, you'll have five more girls. Best get it over with soon."

"I have a two week deadline, Gabby," Harry said, "It doesn't need to happen today."

Ginny emitted what sounded like a whimper. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"She's right," Ginny said, "Something inside of me desires for you now. Something that might be out of my control. It is as if the magic of what I am wants you to take me and do this ritual _now. _Two week deadline... I think that is just for those who need to prepare to bring the girls to them. They might not be prepared to have the girl the moment they purchase them. But me – well -"

"Because she is with her intended Master," Gabrielle said, "The magic of the Ritual which has made her a Concubine is making her ready and willing for you. I can understand why you might not want to do it just yet. I mean – Hermione's preoccupied at this moment in time."

"What does Hermione have to do with the ritual?" Harry asked.

"She's your First Wife," Gabrielle said, "Ginny may not be a wife, but it is the First Wife's duty to grant permission for another girl to be with her husband. Besides, she might want to witness the ritual – she might decide it is her duty to do so."

Harry sighed. "Even if she doesn't want to watch, I do agree that Hermione needs to give you permission, Ginny."

Ginny pouted and visibly squirmed as her lower half moved against the bed.

"Oh, poor girl," Gabrielle said, "You're frustrated, aren't you? We'll be back, Harry."

Gabrielle hopped off of the bed, then took Ginny's hand and pulled her from the bed. Then she dragged the ginger-haired witch into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, Harry heard what sounded like a groaning sound coming from the bathroom. He got up, hurried over to the bathroom and opened the door. Gabrielle met him at the door, and was sucking on one of her fingers rather erotically. Ginny was sitting on the floor of the shower. She was panting and breathing heavily. Her jeans and panties were around her ankles, but the clothing was blocking Harry from seeing any intimate parts of her body.

"She's no longer frustrated... at least for now," Gabrielle said; she winked and walked past him and out of the bathroom.

"She _cannot_ be thirteen!" Ginny said, in between breathy gasps.

Deciding it was better not to comment, Harry turned and left the bathroom, just in time to see Gabrielle ducking into the Mistresses Tent. Whatever had happened in the bathroom, it seemed to have taken the young Veela's mind off of "having fun" with him for now. Harry sighed and walked back over to the bed and returned to his reading.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Harry was standing outside the makeshift hospital wing, waiting for Hermione to finish with her first day of apprentice work. He would have remained in the bedroom with his other wives, but Ginny was also there. She had been giving him looks all afternoon. He knew that she was yearning for him to get the ritual over with, but he was resolute. He needed Hermione to make the final decision. To do so otherwise felt wrong.

Hermione walked out of the hospital wing with a concerned look when she saw Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, "Need to see Healer Tonks?"

"No," Harry said, "I was waiting for you."

"You didn't need to do that," Hermione said, "But it is sweet of you."

She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Actually I am avoiding Ginny," Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Apparently she's frustrated," Harry said.

"Frustrated?" Hermione asked, "Do you mean upset... or... f_rustrated_?"

"Er... the second option," Harry said, "Gabrielle says Ginny is 'ready and willing' to do the ritual."

"Oh... _oh!_" Hermione said, "You mean... that is interesting. So this two week deadline...?"

"Is so that the Master can prepare for the right time to summon his Concubine," Harry said, "Apparently when the girl is in the vicinity of their new Master..."

"They have the need to complete the ritual," Hermione said, "So it ensures the connection between Master and Concubine. Interesting... rather unfair toward the girl – what am I saying, everything about this is unfair to the girl. Why shouldn't this part be?" She sighed. "So... I guess this means you need to perform the ritual. You are out here waiting for me for that reason, aren't you?"

"Gabrielle says that even though Ginny isn't my wife," Harry said, "Your First Wife duties should come into play. You need to give Ginny permission to take part in this. Also – er – Gabrielle is under the impression you might feel it is your duty as First Wife to – er – witness the ritual. " Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry winced. "I told her the second part was unlikely, but I agreed with the first. I mean, you don't need -"

Hermione cut him off by pecking him on the lips; then she backed away and looked into his eyes. "I agree with Gabrielle. I will do both of those duties. Let's go find Ginny."

"What – now?" Harry asked.

'Well, it depends," Hermione said, "Do you want Ginny to be in your bed tonight with you and Susan? Or will it be Susan and another wife? It is Susan's night, after all."

"Wait... Ginny, really?" Harry asked.

"It wouldn't be fair for you to leave these other girls out if they want to sleep in your bed," Hermione said, "Even if it isn't for sex, they might appreciate the offer of cuddles and sleeping beside you."

"They're not my wives," Harry said.

"They're also not someone you can shag once and ignore, Harry," Hermione said.

"Are you trying to set me up with more girls?" Harry asked. "Because Ginny said something to that extent – she said you thought I might end up with more than five wives."

"Ginny's in love with you, Harry," Hermione said, "She's one of my best friends, and I wouldn't be against her if she wanted to be with you on a permanent basis. And this morning, that moment you told Astoria you were protecting her – she fell in love with you too. I told you last year, Harry... you're fanciable. Just accept it."

Harry sighed and shrugged. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Good," Hermione said, obviously taking his silence for acceptance, "Now, who is in your bed tonight with you and Susan?"

"Gabrielle really wants her Harry time," Harry said, with a chuckle, "She nearly shagged me in front of Ginny earlier." Hermione giggled. "So my choice is her. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'll be with you tomorrow. With either Padma or Daphne or both. Gabrielle, it is. Ginny can sleep in Astoria's room tonight, since that will be deemed the room for your Concubines, whether it be in the bedroom, or a tent in the bedroom. Okay, since Ginny isn't in your bed tonight, the ritual will happen before then. I'd say do it now – I mean, do you want her to be sexually frustrated in front of her brothers while at dinner?"

That made Harry wince for the poor girl. "No... you're right. Are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Let's go find Ginny."

Harry shrugged and took Hermione's hand. Then, as they made their way back up to the bedroom, Hermione instructed Harry on what to say to Ginny – she figured that for the ritual, Harry needed to be in command, even though he might not like it. He was her Master, after all. When they arrived, they found Ginny laying on Harry's bed, reading through the Concubine Instruction Manual.

"Sister-Wives?" Hermione said, "Are you in the tent? If so, come out here please."

A few moments later, Harry's other four wives poured out of the tent.

"What's with the summons?" Daphne asked, "You've never talked to us like that."

"I am the First Wife," Hermione said, "This is official House Potter duties. Harry is about to welcome his new Concubine into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. It is your choice whether to stay or not. If not, you will need to leave this room entirely."

"You're asking us to stay here and watch Harry shag Ginny?" Daphne asked.

Harry winced at her bluntness. He looked at Ginny who was watching the scene like it was a tennis match. When she caught Harry looking at her, she glanced at him and blushed profusely.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I'm in!" Gabrielle said, immediately.

Daphne, Padma, Susan all seemed to be debating with themselves, before they nodded and accepted to stay. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy about this or not. After all, they were his wives, and he was about to shag someone who was not his wife. But if they wanted to stay, he wasn't going to order them otherwise. Hermione cleared her throat, and looked at Harry, then motioned to Ginny. She then turned and used her wand to lock the bedroom door.

Harry inhaled and exhaled. Time to be the Master. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, stand in front of me please."

Ginny winced lightly at the use of her full name, then stood from the bed and walked over to Harry.

"Get undressed, all the way," Harry said.

Blushing slightly, Ginny proceeded to undress. As this was going on, Hermione summoned the Concubine Manual, then conjured five chairs for her and her sister-wives, placing them far enough away to give Harry and Ginny a bit of privacy.

Soon enough, Ginny stood bare naked at the end of the bed. In her shyness, one arm was covering both breasts, while the other, was against her crotch. Harry cleared his throat, and Ginny moved her arms to her sides, giving Harry full view of her nude form. Aside from Gabrielle, who did not look her age, Ginny was the youngest of the girls in the room, nearing fifteen years old.

Even then, her breasts were similar in size to Daphne's, who had the smallest of his wives. However, Harry knew that Ginny still had a bit of growth to go in her chest before she was finished, especially when comparing her to her mother, whose chest was hard to ignore in her usual Weasley sweater. Harry cleared his head of Molly Weasley and focused on the much more beautiful daughter. She had a thin, athletic build, so her stomach and waist were trimmed and shapely. However her hips were nice and round – 'child-bearing hips' as the saying went. She was her mother's daughter after all. A patch of ginger fuzz sat above the curve in her legs.

It was the latter part that Hermione must have noticed, because she walked over to the young witch, and pointed her wand at the general area in question. Soon, there was only bare skin, giving Harry a nice view of Ginny's most intimate area.

"Harry prefers his girls to have no hair below their head," Hermione said. "Have you read what happens in the ritual?"

"Yes – er – Lady Potter," Ginny said.

Hermione seemed pleased that Ginny had referred to her with the formal title.

"Even though these words are not required, as you are not Harry's wife," Hermione said, "It is out of respect. Wouldn't just want any old slag to shag him, and that is not what you are. Ginevra Weasley, you have my permission to take part in this ritual with my husband."

"Thank you, Lady Potter," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled, then turned to Harry.

"I assume you studied the ritual as well?" she asked, "Did you memorize the vows?"

"Yes, dear," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, then motioned to the manual, "According to this, it says you have to say the words during – ah – your orgasm while in intercourse. Might be a little difficult since you'll be – you know – in the middle of such a moment, but there you go. No need for your wand either, so the magic must come from – er – the intimacy and the – um – fluids. Also, don't focus on the meaning of the words. They are crude but that is part of the ritual. But that happens during the second stage of the ritual. The first part is for your Concubine. You just have to give her the order."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, then Harry, then walked over to the empty chair and sat down. Harry inhaled and exhaled, then kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his jeans and dropped them. Then he dropped his underwear, and pushed his clothes away. Ginny was staring at Harry's manhood. Harry cleared his throat and Ginny moved her eyes back to his.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry said. "I command you to begin the ritual that binds us as Master and Concubine."

"As you command, Master," Ginny said, without hesitation.

She walked over to him, then sank to her knees. Harry was slightly surprised at how fluidly she moved, almost as if she hadn't do so of her own accord. He groaned softly as she took his length in her hand, gripped her fingers around it gently and began long strokes. When he was hard, she leaned toward him and licked the the underbelly of his manhood, bringing her tongue up to the tip, before she wrapped her lips around the tip and swallowed him. Soon he was completely engulfed in her warm mouth. Then she started moving her mouth up and down against him.

Harry was surprised at how expertly she moved. He thought back to her past romantic partners. She had accompanied Neville to the Yule Ball, but he wasn't sure if that date had even ended with a kiss between the two. Then she had dated Michael Corner. Corner was familiar to him, thanks to the defense club. Ginny and Michael had seemed like a good couple. Had she moved past the usual budding romance of kisses and snogs, and had performed oral on him? Had they moved their relationship that far before they had broken up? Her contract that morning had labeled her as "unsullied". Did that just mean that she was a virgin, or did it clarify that she hadn't done any thing in the sexual terms, such as oral sex?

Whatever it meant, he knew this: Ginny knew what she was doing. He thought back to how she had automatically moved into position, kneeling in front of him. Was it the magic of the Concubine that gave her such expertise in the art of oral sex? Or was it her part in the ritual, forcing her to do this in order to complete the ritual to satisfaction?

Out of his five wives, all but Susan had performed oral on him so far. Gabrielle had told him that, while he was asleep when she gave him oral the previous memorable morning, he had been able to last for about seven minutes before he had woken and released in her mouth. She liked to talk about such things in throes of after-sex bliss. So he was quite shocked when seven minutes came and went. A whole ten minutes after Ginny had begun, she had finally brought him to his release. She clamped her lips around the tip of his manhood, as she swallowed gulp after gulp of his seed. As she did, his eyes widened as a bright white light seemed to pulse from her. He wondered if this meant the first half of the ritual was successful.

Ginny finally backed away and looked up at him. He inhaled and exhaled, as he settled down from the daze she had sent him on, then motioned for her to stand. She did as was asked. He placed a hand against her cheek, then leaned in and kissed her softly. It was their first kiss, but it was brief – a simple reward for how she pleased him. He backed away from her smiling lips and looked at her.

"Lay down in the center of the bed," Harry said.

Ginny nodded, then turned and crawled onto the bed. Harry turned and looked at his wives. They seemed rather turned on by the scene. Gabrielle was actually squirming in her chair. Hermione giggled at her youngest sister-wife.

"Gabrielle," Hermione said, grinning, "if you need to relieve yourself, I'm sure Harry would not mind."

"_Oh Dieu merci!" _Gabrielle said, then stuffed her hand down her pants.

Harry snickered, then turned to Hermione. "Does the book say anything about – you know – foreplay in the ritual?"

"No," Hermione said, "But it does not expressly forbid it either. If it will – er – help you prepare, then go for it."

Harry nodded. He crawled onto the bed, then moved toward Ginny and kissed her again. This time it was with far more passion, and he allowed her to return it. She murmured against his lips, and he knew she was excited by it. After all, how long had she been dreaming of kissing him? He kissed her for another minute, before he backed away and kissed her chin, then moved to her neck. She giggled when he suckled at the sensitive skin there. Then he moved down to her left breast, planting kisses across every bit of her breast, except her nipple. Then he moved to her nipple and sucked it between his lips, and dabbed the tip with his tongue. Ginny gasped and mewled at the feeling.

He did the same ministrations to her other breast, before he moved south, taking care to plant kisses on her stomach and dip his tongue into her belly button, a few times. He smiled as she giggled at the feeling of this latter movement. Then he moved down in between her legs, and planted kisses up and down her left,, then right hip, deliberately teasing her. It seemed to work, because she was wiggling her hips, beckoning him to move toward the main attraction. After a few more kisses on her hips and legs, he finally moved to her center and kissed the pink skin above her slit, where there had been hair a few minutes prior. He then planted kisses against her slit, before letting his tongue do the same thing. Ginny hissed in pleasure, and murmured under her breath.

Harry backed away briefly. "I did not hear that. Ginevra."

Ginny growled. "Please M-Master. M-more."

Harry smiled, then cupped his lips around her sex and thrust his tongue past her folds. Ginny groaned out loud, and Harry tasted a bit of sweet wetness. He hadn't yet noticed the usual signs of an orgasm, so he knew she hadn't reached that peak just yet. He lapped up the sweetness, before diving his tongue in again and massaging her folds and inner muscles with all parts of his tongue. He moved a hand to his manhood and began to stroke it, knowing the main event was going to take place soon, and he needed to be ready. He thrust his tongue in and out of her sex a few times, relishing in her gasps and mewls. He then rubbed his tongue against her folds and found that little ball of nerves. He knew what this was, when he played with it while pleasuring his other girls, they were quite excited. He circled the ball of nerves with his tongue, then flicked it against his tongue. Ginny growled his name and it was then that he recognized the signs of her orgasm. He thrust his tongue back into her sex, and his reward was a mouthful of sweet liquid. When her orgasm subsided, he gulped down his reward and backed away.

Then he positioned himself between her legs, and gripped his now hard length. He rubbed the tip against her soaked folds, teasing her slightly, then looked up at her. She panted and nodded, and he slowly slid the tip past her folds and inside her. He gently pushed forward, moving back and forth until soon he felt the thin barrier that confirmed her virginity. Once again, he looked back at her face. She closed her eyes and nodded. Harry backed out, then thrust forward, cleanly breaking through her maidenhood, claiming her as his own.

She gave a yelp of pain, that devolved into soft whimpers. She gasped, inhaled and exhaled. After half-a-minute, she opened her eyes and nodded yet again. He then continued sliding forward until he was completely sheathed inside her. She was hot and tight, a snug delicious fit.

She was no different than his wives – for some reason this surprised him at first. She was a young, beautiful girl. Why should she be different after all? Did he regard her in different ways, because she was now his Concubine and the other girls his wives? Could he say she was equal to his wives? If so, would he consider the others equals too?

A soft grunting sound from Ginny broke him from these thoughts, and he decided this was not the time for such inner debates. He began backing out of her, before once again slipping into her, never leaving her completely. When his movements had proceeded to a fine pace, he leaned up toward her face and kissed her on the lips, a deep and passionate kiss. He slid his tongue against her lips, parting them and demanding entrance. She gave in and he dipped his tongue inside her mouth. With every thrust against her sex, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along her own, in which she replied, beginning a dance of their tongues. He continued kissing her until he was sure she could barely breathe, then he moved to her neck and suckled on the sensitive skin. When he was positive that it would leave a slight mark, proof that she was his, he moved south to her breasts, dining on the skin and nipples for a period of time. With each dab of his tongue against her nipples, he thrust powerfully into her, making her moan and mewl.

Before too long, he felt that familiar pulse in his groin and he knew he was going to release soon. He knew that, in order to complete the ritual, their intimate fluids needed to be exchanged together. So he decided to try something new.

"Come for me, Ginny," he said, "Let me feel your orgasm around me. You fancy me? You say you love me? Show me!"

Whether it was because of a command, or a simple coincidence, Ginny moaned and hissed as her body vibrated against and around him. A flush of wetness around his manhood made his groin tense up and he felt his release begin to pour into her.

Hermione seemed to realize what was taking place, because she spoke up. "The ritual Harry! Say the vows!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter claim you as my Concubine. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave to master. You are mine to command, and will and use as I please. As Concubine, you cannot raise voice, hand or wand against me in ill intent, nor can you betray or harm me, yourself, or those I call my family and friends. I vow, in turn, never to betray or permanently harm you. You are mine until I release you or you obtain your freedom in accordance to those vows set under the Concubine Law. Do you understand?"

"I do," Ginny said in a clear voice.

"So mote it be," Harry said.

What neither Harry nor Ginny saw, but was in full view of Hermione and her sister-wives was the pulsing white light that seemed to radiate from where Harry and Ginny's groins connected, as their intimate fluids combined and flushed in Ginny's sex. What Harry did see, however, was a white-golden ring of magical light in the shape of a choker form around Ginny's neck. It slowly vanished, and in its place, there appeared to be an actual choker-like necklace. In the center of the choker, Harry recognized the signet of the House of Potter, the same which was on his House Ring. It was a visible representation that she was now his.

As Harry's orgasm subsided, he backed out of her and moved to lay next to her. Ginny cuddled into him, panting as she came down from her orgasm.

He glanced Hermione and his other wives. They didn't seem upset at all that he was comforting Ginny. They seemed to realize that she needed him in a moment like this.

"We'll just give you a little time to yourselves, eh?" Hermione asked.

"Probably a good idea," Gabrielle said, "I need a change of – well, I need to change clothes."

From the reactions and red faces on the faces of the other girls, they seemed to be of the same opinion.

"Before you go," Harry said, "Can you see this... thing... around Ginny's neck?"

Hermione walked over to the bed, and looked at Ginny. Then she nodded. The other girls did the same and Padma seemed to recognize it.

"It is a Concubine Collar," Padma said. "I've seen them in India, where Concubines are common there. However, those are usually something that is given... that appeared because of the ritual."

"Master?" Ginny said. "Can I see it?"

Harry winced at the title, and realized he needed to do some early programming. He nodded, and Hermione conjured a mirror, and gave it to Ginny. Ginny looked at her reflection, and Harry noticed her eyes go damp with tears.

"If you don't like it, Ginny," Harry said, "I can find a way to remove it."

"No," Ginny said, sniffling and smiling, "It is beautiful. Is that your crest?"

"It is the Crest of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Harry said, "Same that is on my House ring."

"Of course," Hermione said, "As your wives, we're affiliated with the Potter House. So we can see the collar. I doubt anyone else will be able to see it who is not closely affiliated. Political alliances and friendships don't count."

"You might be able to allow others to see it," Padma said.

"Or you can just craft something similar to it that everyone would see," Daphne said.

"Er," Harry said, "I'm not sure -"

"Harry, I know you don't want to see Ginny or these other girls as Concubines," Hermione said, "But those were some pretty serious vows. Yes, it mentions that you could release her. But unless you marry her, I doubt any other terms of release – aside from the official one when she tuns seventeen, or if you give her away permanently as a gift to someone – aside from those, I doubt any other kind will be healthy for her. According to the vows, these girls will be your slaves in mind, heart, body and whatever else. Until that release comes, she is yours. She is rather attached to that collar – why? Because right now, it is in her nature – it is what defines her – marks her as yours."

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She seemed quite content in her current state. Was Hermione right, did whatever magic that made her this way, make her seem content and happy with being what she was? Then he realized... yeah, that was it – Ginny would not want to be in this position otherwise.

"Using Hermione's favorite term, it is barbaric," Daphne said, "but... okay, Ginny isn't the best example here. She seems to love you. Let's use Pansy Parkinson for an example. Can you imagine someone like Pansy Parkinson willingly being a Concubine for someone she would loathe? I mean, what if a Gryffindor bought her? Or a Muggleborn? Can you see Pansy with that expression Ginny is wearing, and doing so voluntarily? Face it, love. Ginny is your Concubine. Hours of careful programming isn't going to stop her from being a Concubine. Especially with those vows. You could sit at dinner this evening in the event room, and tell Ginny to do the same exact thing she did to start the ritual. She'd do it. There wouldn't be a blush on her cheek, or a look of disgust. She'd get under that table as fast as she can say 'Yes, Master'."

"Blunt phrasing, and a rather odd visual, Daphne," Hermione said, "But she is right, Harry. Tell her to call you Harry, for example."

Harry sighed and looked Ginny in the eyes. "Ginny. From now on, I want you to call me Harry."

"Yes, Master Harry," Ginny said.

"Can you not use the term Master?" Harry asked.

"I could... H-Harry... but it feels funny," Ginny said.

"You're her Master, Harry," Padma said, "That is what she knows now."

Harry sighed. "In private, when there is nobody else around but my wives, you can call me Master. Otherwise, either call me Harry or don't use my name in direct conversation. For example, 'My Lord' would be okay, though Voldemort's Death Eaters call him that. If you must, use 'Lord Harry' like Dobby likes to do. Or 'Lord Potter' since it is formal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Ginny said.

"This will take time to get used to," Harry said.

"Let me get changed into something that doesn't reek of potions," Hermione said, "And I'll help you try to figure out some ways to keep her proper and polite without sounding too... slavish."

"Potions aren't the only thing you reek of, Hermione," Daphne snorted. "Did seeing your husband shagging your best girlfriend turn you on there?"

Hermione blushed and headed for the tent amidst giggles from her sister-wives.

"I wasn't the only one diddling out there you know!" Hermione said, from inside the tent.

Harry snickered. The other sister-wives blushed and headed for the tent, except for Gabrielle. Hermione's words didn't seem to bother her. Then Harry realized what was up with her.

"Gabrielle," he said, "I'm sure watching me and Ginny made you – er – horny. But I am tuckered out. Tonight you'll be with me and Susan. Can you last that long?"

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, then she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Welcome to the family, Ginny," Gabrielle said.

She pecked Ginny on the lips then walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Harry sighed. "Nothing she does surprises me anymore. Is that one definition of love, Ginny?"

"I think so, Master," Ginny said.

"Me too, Ginny," Harry smiled, "Me too."

* * *

**Aargh. Once again, I did not get everything I wanted in this chapter. – le sigh – It just didn't seem right to put what will happen in the next chapter after something like this. Also this would have been very long.**

**The Master-Concubine Ritual Vows are inspired, and sort of similar to Radaslab's vows, but I tried to make them different to work for my story. Also... part of the vow is EXTREMELY important later on in the story. The wording of it may have cause for issues and drama later on.**

**The Bathroom scene between Ginny and Gabrielle might be a deleted scene later.**

**Next chapter: Ginny's first test run as Harry's first official Concubine. Then a few couples discuss their decisions to take in Concubines, and finally a scene with Harry, Susan and Gabrielle. Maybe another steamy scene... we'll see. Mostly it will focus on discussion between Harry and the girls. Two chapters until the Auction. I promise!**


	35. CH34: No Title

**Chapter 34  
No Title**

**Author's Note: Sorry there is no title for this chapter. These things happen sometimes!**

**Warning: Nudity, and brief Descriptive Sexual Situations involving Minors (age 13 and 16)**

* * *

_(August 5__th__, 1996)_

When it was nearing seven-o-clock in the evening, Harry, Ginny and his wives made their way down to the event room for dinner. Dinner at Black Manor was usually a grand event – similar to Alliance meetings without the usual sense of importance. While it wasn't mandatory for everyone to dine together, more likely than not every member of the Crestview Alliance usually dined at the same time.

When they arrived outside the room, Harry remained behind with Ginny and Hermione, whilst his other wives walked toward the table. This would be Ginny's first time in public as Harry's Concubine, after the official ritual which bound them together as Master and Concubine. Harry needed to make sure Ginny was prepared to face the public.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Whilst in the vicinity of our friends and allies, I give you permission to speak freely to about me when asked a question at dinner, as long as you do not speak against me with ill intent. If you must, refer to me with a proper title if you can't just use my name. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Harry," Ginny said.

Harry smiled when he found no sign that she had problems with not calling him Master, at least in public. He and Hermione had spent a good hour discussing simple orders and commands for Ginny that, while seemed proper and polite for a Concubine, did not treat her as a slave either.

"Aside from that," Harry said, "Do you as you please for the rest of the evening. You'll be sleeping in Gabrielle's bed in her bedroom this evening, since she will be in my bed tonight. Tomorrow, I should be able to fix up a tent for my Concubines in that bedroom."

"I understand, Lord Harry," Ginny said.

"You may go in," Harry said. "Sit beside Gabrielle at the table."

"One moment, Ginny," Hermione said.

She removed her wand from her robes, and pointed it at a small, dark area on Ginny's neck. The 'love-bite' disappeared, and Hermione motioned for her to leave. As Ginny walked away, Hermione rounded on Harry and crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather annoyed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If you're going to mark your girls, as least have the decency to remove it when they're in public," Hermione said. "She's about to have dinner with her brothers, for Merlin's sake. It is bad enough that they're going to know she's your Concubine."  
**  
**Harry grimaced. "Sorry. You're right. Aside from the collar, she doesn't need another sign marking her as mine."

"As yours?" Hermione echoed, "So you're open to the thought of her becoming another wife?"

"Maybe," Harry said, "I mean she does seem to love me – and – well, I could see myself loving her, just as much as the rest of my wives."

"And you enjoyed shagging her," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"Maybe," Harry repeated, with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Court her for now, Harry. Get to know her more than as a Concubine and a friend. And I suppose we could add her to the schedule of who sleeps in your bed at night. And that doesn't mean shag her every time she's in your bed. Remember what I said about cuddles."

"Will she be the only addition?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Aside from Ginny, Astoria, and probably Daphne's friend, Tracey, I don't know which girls will be yours. We need to discuss it with the other volunteers. But I'll discuss it with your other wives, and if they're okay with it, then we'll work on some schedule modifications. They might be open to sharing your bed with some these girls. I can see Daphne open to sharing your bed with Tracey. She tries to deny it, but I can see she returns some affections that Tracey has for her."

She rolled her eyes, when Harry adopted a dazed smile at the thought of the two Slytherins in his bed at once.

"It all depends on which girls are yours," Hermione said. "I mean – what about girls around Astoria's age? Aside from the ritual, you can't expect to do anything else with them. At the moment they're too young. You might let them sleep in your bed but nothing more."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"We'll discuss it more later," she said, "Come on, they're probably waiting for us before they begin dinner."

Harry followed Hermione over to the table where most members of the Crestview Alliance were sitting. Harry sat between Hermione and Susan, with Daphne and Padma on Susan's other side. Ginny was sitting between Hermione and Gabrielle. Near the end of the table, Remus tapped his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you those cooks who made this delicious meal this evening," he said, "That includes Kreacher, Dobby and Winky, who are an important part of this Alliance as well. Dine in, everyone."

Appreciative murmurs and echoed responses were heard around the table as they began to dish out food onto their plates. Dinner this evening was a delicious looking shepherd's pie, with various other side dishes.

"We're going to have to get at least one, maybe two more long tables, when the newest members of this Alliance get here," Tonks said.

"Might just have to rechristen this room and call it the Great Hall," Fred said.

"Before too long, it will resemble the one at Hogwarts," George agreed.

"We're going to have to do a lot of modifications before the week is out," Remus agreed. "We should probably talk about that. Harry, I was discussing it earlier with Dora, and a few of our volunteers who have gratefully accepted to take in a few of the girls. Do you have the list of hopeful new members ready?"

Harry looked toward Hermione, who cleared her throat.

"We think so, Remus," Hermione said. "We've chosen more than fifty, just in case. After we got to fifty, we started going from the back of the auction book. After all, if we lose some of the targets in the auction, we can't exactly choose more from the start of the book. There's somewhere between fifty and seventy girls on that list."

"Well, that is what we were discussing," Remus said, "You're donating a million Galleons to the cause, Harry. If Dora hits that projected number, and there is still money left over – and the auction isn't over – should she stop right there or keep going with more that are on the list?"

"More than fifty?" Harry said, "Can we accommodate that many?"

"If it means saving more girls," Amelia said, "Then we'll do what it takes."

"You need to think about this, everyone," Harry said, "Especially those of you who volunteered. Ever since Ginny came here today, I've discovered a few things. Show of hands, who here has heard of the term 'Stockholm Syndrome'?"

Several around the table, including Remus, Dora, Amelia and Kingsley raised there hands. Hermione then described what it meant for those who didn't.

"Officially these girls are prisoners," Harry said, "Even if we don't see it that way. Ginny – well, I know she fancied me long before this happened to her, so she isn't a good example. Astoria – I promised her I'd do everything to help her, and her affection for me has grown."

Beside Daphne, Astoria blushed pink and smiled.

"These girls you take in," Harry said, "This ritual we have to do will make them devoted to you. By the time they become free, they might fall in love with you. Especially if you treat them well, which I know we all will. Is that something you're willing to risk? Neville, you're taking in some of these girls – when all is said and done, you might find you want more than three wives."

Neville blushed as he looked at his wives.

"I'm not trying to scare any of you or turn you away from doing this," Harry said, "I'm just showing you what is the risk for saving so many girls."

Harry looked toward Remus, who seemed to be debating with himself. He kept glancing over at Dora, and clutching her hand on the table.

"I understand the risks, Harry," Remus said, "But this is something the Ministry has forced upon us. If it means I can save a few girls from terrible fates. I'm willing to do this."

"So either I end up with more than these two beautiful ladies on either side of me," Fred said, "Or I end up breaking a few hearts."

"When haven't we done that before, Fred?" George asked.

Angelina smacked George's chest playfully and grinned.

"Those who volunteered earlier this morning," Remus said, "Show of hands – anyone want to back down?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"I think I speak for everyone, Harry," Remus said, "The more names we can buy in that Auction, the more lives we're promising a better future to."

"Spend the whole million Galleons at that auction, Tonks," Harry said, "It sounds harsh, but try to buy them cheap. The cheaper you can get these girls, the more we can save."

"Even if some of us have to choose more than five of them," Pierre said. "I know if either of my girls were on that auction block, I'd do everything to make sure they're safe. Every life is worth it."

"Sacrifice is a good thing if it is for a good cause," Bill said, "Albus Dumbledore seems to have a pretty poor idea of what he calls the 'Greater Good', We have a better one."

There were several 'ayes' and 'hear hears', and raising of glasses.

"So, Ginny," Bill said, "Is there anything you can tell us that has happened with the Order, or our family over the past few days?"

Ginny glanced at Harry, and he nodded

"Mum and Dad rarely ever talked about Order business, or about the war, when we were around them," Ginny said, "But I was able to use those Extendable Ears that Fred and George made."

Fred and George bowed comically at the mention of their invention.

"There is some mistrust in the Order right now," Ginny said. "Dad doesn't exactly trust one of the new members."

"John Dawlish or this other bloke?" Tonks asked.

"I think Dad called him Garrett Galbraith," Ginny said, "He said something like... 'how can we trust him if he fought on the other side of the war before'."

"He's another former Death Eater?" Bill asked, "Like Snape?"

"No," Ginny said, "Dad spoke of... Grindelwald."

"Galbraith fought with Grindelwald's soldiers," Amelia said, "That would put some distrust in the Order. Alastor Moody fought in the Grindelwald War. His memory goes a long way. He won't trust someone who fought for the opposition."

"It seems as if Dumbledore recruited this Galbraith individual," Kingsley said, "If Moody doesn't trust Galbraith, could that lead to Moody losing trust in Dumbledore?"

"What are you thinking, Kingsley?" Remus asked.

"We could use all the help we can get when it comes to the war," Kingsley said. "Moody would be a great asset on our side."

"He's not the only one," Tonks said. "We all remember that meeting where it all went south. Minerva McGonagall seems to have some trust issues with Dumbledore, even if she was Obliviated of the fact that we labeled him a Dark Lord."

"Ginny," Harry said, "You said you revealed your mother's and Ron's secrets to your father this morning. How did he react? Shock? Betrayal? Or did he appear to know about it?"

"Shock and betrayal, Lord Harry," Ginny said.

Harry winced when several people seemed to react to Ginny's use of the title.

"What's with the formality, Ginny?" George asked.

"It is part of the the nature of being a Concubine," Amelia said, "When a Master speaks to their Concubine, they must answer in a formal way."

"Be happy she's calling him that," Hermione said, "She wants to call him Master."

Harry looked at Ginny's brothers, all who seemed to have some difficulty with what their sister was going through.

Remus, who seemed to notice this too, cleared his throat. "I'm sure your brothers understand that this isn't your fault, Ginny, nor is it Harry's. The Ministry has forced this upon us."

"I promise, on my honor, she'll be treated like I treat my wives," Harry said.

Ginny's brothers expressions softened in understanding and gratitude.

"Let's get back to what Ginny was saying," Remus said, "This confirms our beliefs that Arthur does not support Dumbledore or his beliefs. He could be an excellent ally. More so, now that it is apparent he knows the truth of what his wife and youngest son have been up to when it comes to Harry and Ginny."

"Do you think he'll be in danger?" Charlie asked. "If Dumbledore finds out -"

"Arthur is the Patriarch and Head of his House," Amelia said, "If he gives Molly and Ron specific commands not to reveal anything to Dumbledore, it could invoke some family magic and keep them silent for a while. It would buy him some time."

"Let us look at this from Dad's point of view," Bill said, "He knows his daughter is now a Concubine. He might have been under the impression that she was safe until the Auction. Then she vanishes right in front of his eyes. He's worrying about his daughter, unsure of where she is at the moment. He doesn't know her contract was given to Harry."

"He also doesn't know Dumbledore is anything but his friend," Remus said. "If he contacts Dumbledore, hoping for answers of where Ginny is... and Dumbledore finds out that he knows something is up with Molly and Ron..."

"We have to do something," Charlie said.

"I have an idea," Harry said, "Hopefully we're not too late. Bill, you could write a letter to your father and assure him that Ginny is safe. If he hasn't contacted Dumbledore, tell him not to do so. Dobby could bring it to him. Now, here is where it gets tricky. Do we want to bring him here?"

"Show of hands?" Remus said, "Bring Arthur Weasley to Crestview or not?"

There was enough for a unanimous vote.

"Tonks is going to England on the eighth," Harry said, "Bill or Charlie – or both of you - you could go with her and speak to your father then. You give him enough information for him to make a decision whether to stay in England, or come with us."

"If he stays, he must volunteer to have his memory wiped of your visit," Kingsley said.

"If Dad leaves, we condemn Mum and Ron," Charlie said. "With Dad leaving, their finances will take a hit."

"Sirius gave Mum and and Dad thirty-thousand Galleons," Bill said. "Mum knows how to wisely spend money. It will just be her and Ron, with probably some support from the Order. They'll be alright.'

Harry smiled – this was the true definition of family. Even though Molly and Ron were traitors to the cause, their family still worried for them.

"One problem," Daphne said, "If he favors Dumbledore, and we write a letter to him, things could go wrong. We can't just tell him we're going to meet with him, and have him give up that information to Dumbledore."

"I have an idea," Mundungus said, "Compulsion Charms on two different letters. One only gives him information that his daughter is safe. The other reveals the same thing, only so much more. Ask him to reply back, for the sake of his family. Your elf offers him the two letters, and thanks to the Compulsion Charm basically singing to him, saying 'are you for us or against us', he takes one or the other. Whichever one he takes, we know whether he is on our side or not."

"Crazy enough to work," Amelia said.

"Do it," Remus said, nodding and looking at Bill. "On the 'against us' letter, we can add a Compulsion to make him forget Dobby's visit. If he is with us, he needs to remember everything you tell him."

Bill nodded, stood and walked out of the room.

"I wonder if Dad would be open to taking five of the girls," George said. "Then we could get more than fifty on Harry's list and not have to worry about having more than five ourselves."

"Offer him five of the Muggleborn," Fred said, "He can spend his days learning all about the Muggle world from them. He'll accept right away!"

"Sure," George said, "Besides, if Harry is right, these girls would be devoted to him. If Dad ends up leaving Mum after this whole catastrophe, he needs someone to look after him."

"George!" Angelina said, "Some of these girls are Ginny's age... and younger!"

"And they'll be far better treated than those who stay behind," George said. "That is why I volunteered, and that is why these other blokes did too. Dad would do the same thing. Especially for Muggleborn."

Angelina sighed and focused on her meal. It seemed, to Harry, that they were rehashing a discussion that must have taken place earlier in the day. Angelina seemed displeased that George was taking on Concubines. Was it because of their age... or was she jealous that he was choosing other girls besides her? Or was she thinking of their baby?

Bill returned a couple minutes later with two pieces of parchment in hand. Harry swallowed his bite of food and cleared his throat.

"Dobby!" he called out.

Dobby appeared near Harry. "Yes, Lord Harry?"

"Bill is going to hand you two letters," Harry said, "You need to go to the Burrow, to Arthur Weasley and offer one of them to him. The one Bill places in your left hand – if Arthur takes it, make sure he writes a reply. If he takes the other one... say, are you capable of removing a memory from someone?"

"Dobby thinks so, but has never had to do so," Dobby said.

"If Arthur takes the wrong letter, wipe the memory of your visit from his mind," Harry said, "But let him keep the knowledge that Ginny is safe with me. Do not let anyone but Arthur see you."

"Dobby understands, Lord Harry," Dobby said.

Harry nodded to Bill, who placed one piece of parchment in Dobby's left hand, and the other in his right.

"Whatever happens, return here after your visit," Harry said, "If there is a letter, give it to Bill when you return. Be safe and careful."

Dobby then nodded and vanished from sight. Bill returned to his seat. There was an eerie silence while Alliance waited and continued eating their dinner.

A few minutes after he left, Dobby reappeared with a piece of parchment. He walked over to Bill and handed him the parchment. Bill thanked the elf then read through the letter. Harry was still a bit tense, until he saw a small smile cross Bill's lips.

"Dad is willing to meet and talk," Bill said, "In my first letter, I asked him to meet me on the eighth. He said he is willing to do that, and offers to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven-o-clock in the morning, during his early lunch break. He says he hasn't been in contact with Dumbledore yet, and he is grateful that Ginny is with us. He also wants to thank you, Harry. He received a notice from Gringotts about the G25,000 you gave him."

"Well, that is perfect then," Tonks said, "You can meet with him while I go to Gringotts to talk to Keeper Ragnok."

"I think it would be best if Charlie goes with you, Bill," Remus said, "Dumbledore may suspect that you might contact your father sometime, and he might have one of his Order following your father. Good to have back up and the two of you can talk with him."

"Aye, that is a good idea," Charlie said, then turned to his eldest brother, "Did he say anything about leaving England?"

"No," Bill said, "But we'll discuss that when we meet with him."

"He'll be a welcome member if he accepts," Remus said, "Now, Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall have been suggested as well... let us move this discussion on to them..."

* * *

George Weasley was currently laying in his bed, with his fiancee, Angelina Johnson cuddled up next to him. He was massaging a hand over her tummy, which had yet to show any signs of her pregnancy. When he started to move his hand south, she slapped his hand away.

"Well, if that isn't a sign that I'm in trouble, I don't know what is," George said, "You're still mad at me about the Concubine thing, aren't you? Alicia and Katie seem to be okay with it..."

"Alicia and Katie are in a far different scenario than you and I, George," Angelina said. "They aren't engaged to Fred – _yet – _nor are they pregnant with his baby."

"_Yet_," George said, "Once his Quaffles can get past their Keeper – likely by the name of Contraceptive Draught - he'll score. It is Weasley sperm... definitely potent."

Angelina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Like I was saying," George said, "Alicia and Katie seem to be okay with it – why? Because, thanks to Harry's defense group, we know many of those girls that are likely going to be coming to Crestview. These girls are our friends. I'm not doing this for sex or affection, I promise you. I get all the sex, and love I want from you." He returned his hand to her tummy, "And once this little one comes, I'll have more love to give. Hell, it could be more than one. I am a twin after all."

"Yeah, but you heard Harry," Angelina said, "These girls could fall in love with you. And you're such a good man, you won't deny them."

"We don't know if Harry's right, Angie," George said, "He's basing that on Ginny's love for him. She's had her knickers in a twist for him for a while now. I don't know whether it was Mum brainwashing her, or if it was the real thing. But – I mean – who couldn't love Harry? Can you honestly tell me you've had no fantasies about him, perhaps you and him in the Gryffindor Locker Room after a Quidditch Match."

"Maybe," Angelina said, "But that was before I fell in love with you." She sighed. "Fine. But promise me, George Weasley, after that damned ritual, you won't have sex with any of these girls unless I say so."

"Well, I didn't expect those last four words," George said. "I promise. After the ritual, my little toy is just for you... whenever you want me."

"Little toy?" Angelina snorted; George moaned as her hand grazed the toy in question, "I wouldn't say it is _that _little. Quite lengthy in my opinion."

"Gods, woman, your opinion is all that counts," George said, with a husky voice.

George moved to remove her knickers when there was a knock on the door.

"Fred, if that is you, I'm going to hex you!" George growled.

"Who is it?" Angelina asked.

"Alicia and Katie!" Alicia said, "I'm sorry, but it is urgent."

George pouted when Angelina stood from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"It better be good," George said, "I was about to put another child in Angie's belly."

"I don't think that is technically possible, love," Angelina said, then looked at Alicia and Katie, "What is so urgent?"

"Fred popped the question!" Alicia said.

"To both of us!" Katie said.

Angelina gasped. "And... what did you say?"

"Yes!" Alicia and Katie said in unison.

George groaned as the three girls squealed in unison. "Jolly good. My brother came to his senses. Now go show your fiancee how much you love him, so I can do the same with mine."

"George!" Angelina said, "You're so insensitive sometimes. I can see where Ron gets it."

"Oi," George said, "He's far worse than I am."

"True," Angelina said, then she looked back at Alicia and Katie, and hugged them, "Go on. Reward your fiancee for popping the question. I need to punish mine."

Katie and Alicia laughed and left the room. Angelina closed the door and looked back at George. He groaned. He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Remus walked into his bedroom to find Dora laying on their bed in naught but her bra and knickers. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what was up with her. She usually wore a long sleeping gown to bed.

"I think we should talk," Dora said.

Remus sighed and shut the door behind him. "Is this about the girls I'm taking in?"

"Sort of," Dora said, "But it is also about us."

"If you don't want me now that I am going to help these girls," Remus said, "I understand. It is not like I haven't expected it. I've dealt with heartbreak before."

"Remus John Lupin, I'm not going to break up with you," Dora huffed. "Looking back on it, I think I had a small fancy for you all those years ago when you helped Sirius, James and Lily babysit me. Then you came back in my life when I joined the Order, and I couldn't help but fancy you again. I'll be damned if this is just going to be a small fling. I understand that you want to help these girls. One in particular, more than the rest of them. I will do my best to make sure that girl is on the list. Because only you will help her – the other Masters she could be with would just abuse her simply because she's a werewolf."

"Then what is the issue?" Remus asked; he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"For a pretty intellectual bloke, you can be pretty oblivious sometimes," Dora said, rolling her eyes. "I want you to make love me – before you have to go through the ritual with these girls."

Remus sighed, mostly out of relief. Out of everything she could have said, he had not thought of that.

"Dora," Remus said, "I – it is not -"

"If you're going to bring up the baby issue," Dora said, "We don't need to talk about that right now. It is a non-issue at the moment – I am on the Draught. What – is that why you want these girls? – so you can shag them without getting them pregnant, simply because to do so, they have to have your permission?"

"No!" Remus growled, "Not at all! I wish I didn't have to do this with them at all. I am protecting these girls. Many of them on that list – many of those that Hermione and the other girls are choosing – I taught them at Hogwarts. Actually, when I think of those girls, I see you."

"Me?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "What if you were just a few years younger? What if you were Harry's age? What if the age limit went into the twenties? You would be a Concubine too. I couldn't bear that. I can hardly bear the thought of these girls having to go through it. Dora – I – I haven't been with a woman since my years at Hogwarts – I was drunk my first time, and James and Sirius pushed a girl in my direction – turns out she fancied me. We dated briefly, and shagged more than once. But – after the second month in a row of dating her, she noticed the pattern that I was getting sick on a particular day or week of the month. I pushed her away. I was beginning to fall in love with her too. But ever since I broke up with her, I swore I would not be with another girl unless I thought I could love them enough to tell them about my affliction."

"I already knew about it," Dora said.

"Yes, and I thank the gods that you still felt the same even though you did know," Remus said, "Aside from that girl, you're the only woman I've ever dated, because I knew each fling would be just that – a fling... maybe lasting a month or two until they noticed I got sick at a particular day or week. I couldn't have that. I want to love you, Dora. I'm just not sure I know how."

"Then let me teach you," Dora said.

"How?" Remus asked.

"Make love to me," Dora said, "That would be a pretty fine start in my opinion. I just – I want to have you first before you are set upon these girls. Thinking of you being with them, before you've been with me, tears my heart apart."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Dora gave a happy squeak and pounced Remus in a hug and a kiss. Remus sighed happily against her lips. He could see himself falling in love with her.

And that terrified him beyond all limits.

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He had just spent the past hour or so, making love to two of his wives. A very naked Gabrielle was cuddled up to him on his left, fast asleep. An equally naked Susan was cuddled up to him on his right. She was not asleep; instead she was tracing a finger across his chest and stomach.

"Do you remember the conversation we had the day we settled the betrothal agreement?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"When Auntie and I went back to Bones Manor afterward," Susan said, "I went straight to my room and diddled myself." She giggled when Harry raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her. "I was so... turned on... by you and that conversation. I wanted to shag you that day. I found myself falling in love with you during our conversation. It is frightening how easy it is to fall in love with you, Harry. Especially considering I had my heart broken twice after my past two boyfriends."

"Those boys were idiots," Harry said, "I promise to never break your heart."

"Oh, I know that," Susan said. "I can't see it happening. I love this family of ours. I am not worried about you breaking my heart. I'm more worried about how frighteningly easy it is to fall in love with you. Ginny's right, Harry. These girls you're taking on are going to fall in love with you."

"Do you have any issues with that?" Harry asked, "With me taking in these girls?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have taken part in choosing girls for that list, Harry," Susan said, "Some of those girls are good friends of mine. I'd be happy if you chose one or two of them. Besides... you need all the love you can get, to make up for the tragedies of your past. You need that big family of your dreams."

"Did Hermione tell you about my dreams?" Harry asked.

"It came across in casual conversation when you in here with Padma and Gabby on our wedding night," Susan said. "She mentioned it, and Daphne and I prodded her to tell us more. The dream sounded wonderful, and I hope it does come true. And... I promise to do my part in giving you that family."

"Are you telling me you want to start now?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not just yet," Susan said, "I'm having enough fun practicing though."

Harry watched Susan's hand as it moved down his chest, and past his stomach, toward his crotch. He moaned softly as Susan took his length in her hand and stroked it. Then she pecked him on the lips, but before he continue it, she backed away. Then she slid down the bed, leaned toward his crotch, and rolled her tongue up the underbelly of his manhood, before wrapping her lips around it and engulfing him in her mouth. Harry gave a pleasurable sigh.

Beside him, Gabrielle moved and stretched. She blinked open her eyes, and grinned when she saw what Susan was doing.

"Another round then?" she asked.

Harry could only grin in response before she kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Yes, I decided to fade to black there. I know... I'm mean. -giggles-**

**Next chapter: A small time-skip, and then the Auction! But before the auction, Bill and Charlie talk to their father. I might split the Auction up into two chapters just for a bit of suspense. We'll see...**


	36. CH35: The Concubine Auction, Part 1

**Chapter 35  
The Concubine Auction, Part 1**

**Author's Note: I got a request from readers to start adding the day of the week to the dates in my chapters, so starting this chapter, that will happen. Also, whilst the title of this chapter is Concubine Auction, none of the Auction takes place in this chapter. It is just teasing up to it. But I couldn't resist naming the chapter this, especially with the final few lines of this chapter.**

**Warning: Some Nudity involving underage girls.  
**

* * *

With the knowledge that the Crestview Alliance was about to become three to four times larger than it currently was over the next week, things around Black Manor and Crestview started to move with a faster pace.

This proved quite true for Bill Weasley. On Tuesday, the day after the Concubine Announcement in the Daily Prophet and Ginny's arrival, he and the small group of ward-builders put the finishing touches on the wards around Crestview. Aside from Bill, most of the ward-builders were amateurs, who had worked on wards as a hobby and not a career. But they still impressed Bill with their work. Bill had constructed one large Master Wardstone, which was mostly the control center that powered the other smaller stones.

He also put a Permission Enchantment on the stone. As Crestview was owned mainly by Harry Potter, Bill had given the young man the controls for the Permission Enchantment. Harry spent a good ten minutes adding every member of the Crestview Alliance onto the so-called "list" of granted members welcome past the wards. Harry would also have to give permission to the Concubines were coming, and the Goblin Construction Crew, but that would have to wait until they had a concrete list of names. Anyone not on the list who passed through the wards with the intention of doing harm would get attacked by the enchantments. There was no chance that regular, innocent Muggles would visit Crestview, since there were Muggle-repelling Wards up.

Aside from completing the Wards, Bill also had another meeting with Remus and the group of members who had a part in planning for the houses that would be built in the future. They made final arrangements for where the houses would be located, as well as finished up the early blueprints for the first couple of houses on the list. The first planned house would be the Crestview version of Longbottom Manor for Neville and his wives. Once the Manor was built, a few of the girls coming to Crestview would be living there until the rest of the community was finished. For now, they would be living in a number of wizarding tents.

Also, Bill had his part in an unexpected, but welcoming event as well. On Tuesday, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Bill's fiancee, Fleur, had a discussion which resulted in the mutual agreement that they wanted a Joint Wedding for the Weasley boys. Bill, Fred and George were included in this discussion later, but it was soon apparent they were just along for the ride. The Weasley boys were all quite shocked that the girls wanted to be married _before _the Concubines came to Crestview.

So on Wednesday evening, the night before Bill, Charlie and Tonks were expected to go to England, in the third wedding in the span of seven days took place, Amelia led a ceremony that resulted in the three Weasley boys marrying their four respective fiancees. Even though the time between the announcement and the ceremony was quick, it was still a wonderful event. It wasn't as extravagant as the previous joint wedding, but everyone agreed it was just as wonderful. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher were simply thrilled to have done their part as well, having cooked a wonderful dinner for the reception.

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996 – Four Hours until Auction)_

The morning of Thursday, the eighth of August - the day of the Concubine Auction – Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and several other Alliance members were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing final arrangements for the visit.

"Tonks, Bill, Charlie," Harry said, walking into the kitchen, "You'll be happy to know I've finalized travel arrangements. Dobby and Winky will be happy to take you to England via Elf travel. And they'll also bring you back if you don't wish to use a Portkey. You just have to call for them."

"Thanks, Harry," Bill said, "That will make it much easier."

"I thought so too," Harry said, then he removed a couple pieces of parchment from his robes and gave both to Tonks. "The first piece of parchment is the list of girls that we came up with."

"I'll do my best to get them all, dear," Tonks said, "and the second?"

"For Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "I know I verbally gave him permission to transfer money to a new Vault, but this will give written consent as well. It also states I've given you partial ownership of the Vault as well."

"Since it is an anonymous Vault with a fake name and company," Bill said, "It won't matter much, but it was probably a good idea to do that, just to make it easier on Keeper Ragnok. I figured if we leave around ten, I can make final arrangements with Keeper Ragnok in person, when it comes to the Construction Crew, as well as the future supply caches. That should give us enough time to finish with Ragnok, then meet my father before the Auction."

"A good idea," Tonks said, "If we combine the meeting, I can come along with you to the meeting, and watch from a distance for anyone who might be watching you with more than just a passing glance. Dumbledore may have recruited more people for the Order – and if anyone is following Arthur, it may be these recruits."

"Excellent idea," Bill said, "Constant Vigilance as Moody likes to say."

"Speaking of that," Charlie said, "Should we do anything about Moody and McGonagall whilst were in the homeland?"

"No," Remus said, "We'll leave that for another day. Focus on Gringotts, the discussion with Arthur, and the Auction."

"And what about Dumbledore?" Tonks asked, "He will likely be at the Auction. He must suspect that we're going to do something about the Concubines, especially Astoria. Once he loses Astoria, and realizes the person who is purchasing her is buying so many other girls, he's going to probably realize who I am. Even if he doesn't realize it is me, he'll probably still suspect I'm one of your Alliance."

Remus frowned and tapped his fingers on the table, obviously in thought. "I wonder if it would be a risk for Bill to accompany you to the Auction. Bill could put a few bids in some of the girls... acting as if he's bidding against you. Dumbledore must realize that Bill is in Alliance with us."

"And if he sees me making an opposing bid against you," Bill said, "That will take the heat off of you, and put it on me. And when he sees me losing out on so many girls, he'll think I've failed to bring in girls for our Alliance. Brilliant, Remus, I am all for this plan."

Tonks agreed. Charlie seemed confused though.

"What about me?" he asked.

"First of all," Remus said, "you need to discover from your father whether or not Dumbledore knows anything about your breakaway from the Order. If Dumbledore doesn't suspect you, then you may still have an in with the Order. Go to the Auction if you want. If Dumbledore sees you there, you could just tell him you are interested in picking up a girl or two simply for yourself."

"You and Bill could stage a fight," Harry suggested, "Make Dumbledore think that you are on opposite sides of the cause."

"Excellent idea, Harry," Remus said.

Charlie grinned at Bill. "That could be fun, eh, brother?"

Bill smiled. "I could pull it off."

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996 – Two Hours, Five Minutes until Auction)_

At five-till-ten, Bill left his bedroom after changing into a proper outfit for the day's tasks, and made his way back to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, he found Daphne and Tonks comforting a nervous looking Astoria.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you're not going anywhere, Astoria," Tonks said, "You have my word."

"Thanks," Astoria said, smiling.

Bill smiled and walked over to his new wife, Fleur, who looked just as nervous as the young Greengrass girl, hugged him tightly.

"You promise me you'll be careful, William," Fleur said.

"I promise, Fleur," Bill said.

"Good," Fleur said; she kissed him passionately, then whispered in his ear, "Because my mind is still on our wedding night, and I will be waiting for you to come back to our bed."

Bill smiled warmly, thinking of his new wife's passion the previous evening. He would never tire of making love to her, as long as he lived.

"Oi, brother!" Charlie said, "Quit flirting with your wife. It is time to go!"

Bill rolled his eyes and pecked Fleur on the lips, before he left her arms and walked over to Charlie, Tonks and the two house-elves. He and Charlie each took one of Dobby's hands, whilst Tonks took hold of one of Winky's.

"Take us just outside Gringotts in Diagon Alley, please," Bill said.

A few moments later, Black Manor vanished from around Bill, and soon he was standing in front of Diagon Alley with Charlie, Tonks and the two house-elves. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed them, but the marketplace was nearly empty.

"Thank you,Dobby, Winky," Bill said, "We'll call for you when we wish to return home. You may go."

Dobby and Winky bowed, then vanished. Bill, Charlie and Tonks headed into Gringotts.

Nearly an hour later, they walked back out after a highly successful meeting with Keeper Ragnok. Tonks was now the temporary owner of one million Galleons. At the auction, she would now be identified as Pussy Galore, a representative of the Crestview Concubine Company. Bill had also made final arrangements with the Goblin Construction Crew. On Saturday, thirty Goblins would be coming to Crestview to begin the large project that would turn Crestview into a small community of houses and other buildings. Also there would be a steady income of supplies coming to Crestview as long as Harry paid a small fortune every few months.

Now Bill was entering the Leaky Cauldron alone. In order to keep up appearances, in case any of Dumbledore's allies had followed Arthur into the restaurant, Bill didn't want to be seen together with Charlie. Charlie and Tonks had gone into the restaurant before him. Bill looked around at the patrons, as he entered. He found his father and Charlie sitting at table. When he found Tonks, she glanced back at him and shook her head. Bill nodded, knowing this meant that she did not see anyone she recognized as Dumbledore's allies. Either Arthur had not been followed, or there was a new member of the Order in the restaurant that Tonks nor Bill knew about. Bill hoped it was the former.

Bill made his way over to his father and Charlie. Arthur's eyes lit up when he saw him. He stood and engulfed him in a hug.

"Good to see you, my boy," Arthur said.

"Good to see you too, Dad," Bill said.

"Tonks doesn't have to worry, son," Arthur whispered, "I was not followed today. I made sure of it."

Bill smiled softly. He should have known his father would have figured Tonks was there, even if she didn't look anything like herself at the moment.

Bill sat down across from Arthur and Charlie. Charlie's face twisted in anger as he looked toward Bill. Arthur noticed and looked concerned.

"Now boys, what is with this sudden tension?" Arthur asked.

Bill flourished his wand around the table and set up some privacy and silencing enchantments. Charlie's face then softened into a smile and laugh.

"Keeping up appearances," Charlie said, "I assume you told nobody in the Order of Ginny's revelation of my visit to her, Mum and Ron last week?"

Arthur sighed, and shook his head. "No. I nearly did, but then I received Bill's letter. I was actually getting ready to contact Dumbledore about Ginny's disappearance when the letter came."

"Why did you wait so long?" Bill asked, "I sent the letter that evening. She vanished that morning."

"Long story," Arthur said. "First of all, I was rather busy with your Mum and Ron. Ginny had hexed Ron, and he had fallen unconscious from the attack. Your Mum was in a panic, wanting to take Ron to St. Mungo's. She was afraid that Ron had internal injuries. But I calmed her down enough to check up on Ron at home. He was fine. A small concussion and the after-effects of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. But we've all been at the bad end of one of her hexes, so I wasn't worried about that."

Bill and Charlie exchanged grins. They too had been on the wrong end of her Bat-Bogey hexes.

"Whilst your Mum was taking care of Ron," Arthur said, "I was thinking of Ginny. But there was something in the back of my mind that told me she was safe. I read through the article about Concubines for the fifth time that morning, and it said that nearly all of the girls would be safe until the Auction. It didn't say what it meant by 'nearly'. So I used one of those summoning spells listed in order to get an Instruction Manual, and I found the section on Life-Debts. If a Concubine was part of a life-debt with a wizard, then they were automatically that – that wizard's property."

"You realized that Ginny had a Life-Debt with Harry," Bill said.

"Yeah," Arthur said. "So I figured there was a chance that Ginny was with Harry. Wherever Harry was, I assumed he was with friends, since he's married to a few girls. So that settled my fears about Ginny for a while. Long enough for me to concentrate on other things. After your Mum was sure that Ron was okay, I – well – I did something I've never had to do in the many years I have been married to your mother."

"What was that, Dad?" Charlie asked

"I used my abilities of Head of House," Arthur said, frowning, "and enacted the Family Honor Vows. Then your mother, Ron and I sat down and had an honesty hour. The Honor Vow, as you probably know, is almost the same as Veritaserum. It ensures calmness during the discussion. They revealed so much to me. Their schemes with Dumbledore to get their hooks in on Harry. I would have liked him to be an honorary member of our family. But not like that."

"We know about a lot of it, Dad," Charlie said, "Ginny was telling you the truth. I did come to the Burrow one day and got the truth from Mum and Ron. Probably heard the same things you did. Made me almost sick. Listening to my brother talking so cheerfully about Dumbledore's plans to harm Hermione..."

"Made me sick to my stomach too, son, believe me," Arthur said; his eyes were growing misty. "Then there was your mother's schemes to use Love Potion on Harry and Hermione. And then... then I asked her if she ever used it on me."

"She said yes," Bill said.

Arthur's bottom lip wobbled and he nodded. "I used my Head of House abilities to order your mother and Ron to secrecy. They could not contact anyone whenever I was out of the house. And they were not to leave the house. You see, your mother and Ron wanted to contact Dumbledore and inform him that Ginny was missing, but I put my foot down and said it was none of his business yet. They weren't happy about that. I didn't tell your Mum and Ron that Ginny was probably with Harry. Ron – well – he isn't exactly happy with Harry right now. He's jealous – you know how he gets. Ron is jealous that Harry is married to so many girls, including Hermione."

"Well, the feeling is basically mutual," Bill said, "Harry and Hermione aren't exactly with happy with Ron either."

"I didn't think they would be," Arthur said, "Ron's done some pretty ghastly things against them. After those revelations, I informed your mother and Ron that I was going out, that I would attempt to find Ginny. Truth is, I went to St. Mungo's so the Healers could check and see if I had any bad Potions running through my system. There were Love Potions, as well as Potions that forced me to be honorable to your mother and Dumbledore. I couldn't believe it. Do you know how often I would have had to be dosed without noticing _anything_? About as long as I've been married to your mother."

"But I thought Love Potions had very bad effects on babies conceived whilst either parent was dosed on the Potion," Charlie said.

"Aye," Arthur said. "Your mother knew that too. She didn't dose me on Love Potions while we were trying to have children. Honor Potions did enough to keep me how she wanted."

"You haven't gone to the DMLE with this, have you?" Bill asked.

Arthur shook his head as his eyes became watery. "The Healer I went to was a good friend, so I was able to convince them not to inform the DMLE. I... I just couldn't do it. This is family, son. I know your mother betrayed me, betrayed _us, _but I couldn't do it."

"Are you willing to leave her?" Bill asked. "Are you willing to leave her and England and come away with us? With the rest of your family. Ginny, Fred and George – they all miss you."

"I'm the breadwinner of the family, son," Arthur said, "I couldn't -"

"You recently acquired thirty-thousand Galleons from Sirius Black, Dad," Bill said. "Ron got another ten-thousand as well. Mum and Ron could survive on that for quite a while if they spend the money wisely."

Arthur frowned as his bottom lip wobbled. "I – well, that is true, but -"

"Dad," Charlie said, "There is so much we need to tell you about Dumbledore and the Order. Dumbledore is allied with the Dark. He is not your friend. The group we're with – we plan to fight against him. We believe it is because of him that Ginny and the rest of these girls were made Concubines. We think that he footed the proposal. He wanted to try to kidnap one or two of the girls that are in this group of ours. We think he wanted to get them to tell him where Harry is. He has bad plans for Harry."

"If he was able to buy them as Concubines," Arthur said, his eyes wide, "He could summon them from anywhere and order them to tell him where Harry was. Especially since he'd be their Master. Merlin's beard..."

"Bill, Tonks and myself are going to the Auction today – right after we finish this meeting," Charlie said, "We're going to buy as many of these girls as we can. Including several Muggleborns. We have volunteers who are going to be their Masters, and they're going to be the best treated Concubines in the world. We could use your help."

"Mine?" Arthur asked.

"If you take some of these Concubines," Charlie said, "That would be a big help. You could learn a lot from the Muggleborn. They could tell you all about the Muggle world."

Arthur's eyes brightened. "I would like that..."

"There's something else, Dad," Bill said, "The Weasley family is getting bigger. Just yesterday, I married Fleur, and Fred and George married their girlfriends."

"Congratulations, son," Arthur said, "Wish I could have been there."

"There is something else you can be there for in the early months of next year," Bill said, smiling, "The birth of your first grandchild. You're going to be a grandpa, Dad."

Arthur's eyes widened, brimming with tears. "Is Fleur...?"

Bill shook his head. "Not yet. George's new bride Angelina is pregnant – maybe a month or two..."

"George," Arthur said, "Merlin's beard... that's wonderful. I – can I have a few hours to think about all of this? I'm going to take the rest of the day off and go home..."

"Of course," Bill said, "We can go to the Burrow after the Auction."

"Is that a good idea?" Arthur asked, "Your Mum and Ron -"

" – need to hear what Charlie and I have to say to them," Bill said. "They're in an alliance with the wrong person."

Arthur nodded. "Alright. If they know what is good for them, they'll listen to you."

"Please don't do anything reckless before we get there, Dad," Charlie said. "If you decide to come with us, don't give them any hints about it until we get there. They already have a history of betraying you, they could do it again. I hate to think that about them, but... we're risking a lot just by being in contact with you."

"We're risking a lot just by coming back to England and doing all of this," Bill said. "Dumbledore will surely be at the Auction, and we have to be careful around him."

"He's dangerous, isn't he?" Arthur asked.

"More than you know," Bill said.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I should get going. I'll see you later, boys."

Bill and Charlie stood with their father and hugged him. Arthur smiled and walked away.

"Going back to the Burrow wasn't a part of the plan, Bill," Charlie said.

"I know," Bill said, "But I need to know if Mum and Ron are capable of redemption."

"You're not seriously thinking of bringing them with us?" Charlie asked. "Ron wouldn't last five minutes around Harry and Hermione now that they know what he's done."

Bill sighed. "I don't know what I'm thinking about when it comes to them. I'm just sort of winging it at the moment."

Charlie laughed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I, brother," Bill said, "So do I."

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks walked up to the security desk in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The security guard sitting there goggled as he looked at her. She smirked privately. She had changed her appearance to that of Honor Blackman, the actress who played Pussy Galore in the 1964 James Bond movie "Goldfinger". However, she had done a few improvements, including giving herself a bigger bust.

The guard, Eric, blinked then shook his head. "Sorry. Long day already. Can I see your wand for identification, Miss – Mrs.? – Miss -"

"Miss Galore," Tonks said, "Pussy Galore. But I have a loving boyfriend, so it might be Mrs. before too long."

"Of course you do," Eric said, sighing.

It was a tense moment as Tonks watched the security guard put her wand through the tests. Ragnok had used his Goblin Magic to make her wand's ownership show the same name as her alias. But would it pass the security test?

"Wand passes, Miss Galore," Eric said, as he passed the wand back to her, "Reason for being here?"

"I'm here for the Auction," Tonks said, "I got my eye on several girls. I like 'em young."

Eric cleared his throat. "Take the lifts to the ninth level and go to Courtroom Three. The Auction is taking place there. Good luck."

"Thank you, handsome," Tonks said, with a saucy wink.

Eric visibly swallowed and Tonks snickered as she walked away. This might have been a serious mission, but she was going to have a bit of fun with it. She crossed the Atrium, ignoring the looks from men and a few women as well, and made her way into one of the crowded lifts. As the lift made its way down to level nine, Tonks thought of the mission. Bill and Charlie had decided to come in separately from her. It wouldn't do for someone to see them coming in together.

She was nearly one-hundred percent sure that Dumbledore, and perhaps a few other Order members would be there today. After all, Dumbledore probably had his eyes on several girls, and one in particular: Astoria Greengrass. Tonks silently scowled at the thought. She promised Astoria she would do everything in her power to make sure that the girl remained at Crestview. A good twenty-five thousand Galleon bid should do the trick. At least she hoped it would.

Before they traveled to the Ministry, Tonks discussed a few strategies with Bill. He had picked out a few names on the targeted list where he would begin the auction with a small amount, then she would raise up the bid a bit. Even though she was planning on beginning most of the bids at ten-thousand Galleons, Bill's part in the auction would help to take that price down a couple thousand Galleons ensuring that she could get more girls on the list. Also, if Bill battled her for the girls, people like Dumbledore would think that she was stealing them from Bill and his suspected Alliance. Dumbledore would think it was a victory – the smug bastard would probably guess that Harry wanted to save several girls, after all. Harry was unfortunately predictable like that.

A cool voice announced the floor, with the added announcement that the Concubine Auction was in Courtroom Three, and the lift doors opened. Tonks followed the queue of witches and wizards out. Most of them headed in the direction of the Courtroom. When Tonks arrived, she found a large crowd already in the corridor outside the Courtroom. To her disgust, she saw half-a-dozen girls, ranging in ages twelve to sixteen, scattered around the corridor, surrounded by adults. The girls were either wearing skimpy clothing or nothing at all – their breasts and intimate areas revealed so the perverts could see what they were attempting to buy. A few of the wizards – some of whom that Tonks was sure were the girls' parents - were yelling out particular attributes of the girls. Other men were discussing partnering up for bidding on the auction. The whole thing disgusted Tonks.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tonks saw Bill leaning against a wall. He wasn't watching the disgusting spectacle, instead his eyes were focused on something. Tonks followed his gaze and saw Albus Dumbledore watching the spectacle. Then Tonks saw Charlie walking toward Bill with an angry expression. She smiled. It seemed the brothers were about to put on a show for Dumbledore.

"You dare show your face here, Bill," Charlie snarled. "Did Potter ask you to come here and buy more girls for him? He isn't interested in just our sister?"

"I am protecting these girls, Charlie," Bill said. "Our sister is just fine. You would know that if you'd get your head out of Dumbledore's arse and see the Light."

"I've seen the Light, Bill," Charlie said, "And it is not with Potter or you. How could I side with 'The Chosen One', when he is too scared to show his face here?"

Tonks smirked when she saw Dumbledore's smug expression. He was liking this argument. It seemed he believed in the ploy. She walked over to Bill and Charlie and stood in between them.

"Boys, boys," she said, "Break it up. We're all friends here. You two look like brothers. You should love each other, not fight."

Charlie harrumphed and walked away.

"Thanks for that, Miss," Bill said, "I don't think I recognize you. Who are you?"

"My name is Pussy Galore," Tonks said.

"I must be dreaming," Bill said.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Tonks asked, with a smirk. "I couldn't help but hear that your sister is a Concubine. Is she here today? I'd love to get my hands on her, if she is as cute as you."

"My sister is already taken," Bill said, "Thank Merlin. I wouldn't want her in the hands of these perverts... or you, it seems. I am here to save as many girls as I can."

"Good luck," Tonks said, with a snort. "My boss wants as many girls as I can get. Going to make a nice fortune out of this lovely law."

"Lovely?" Bill asked, "It is people like you who abuse this law. People like you who voted for this law to pass."

"Not part of the Wizengamot Council, love," Tonks said, "Just a simple secretary working for a living. I do what my boss wants me to do. He wants me here, buying as many young girls as I can. So I will. Again... good luck. You'll need it."

She stealthily glanced at Albus, and she could see from his expression that he believed she and Bill were opposition. She looked back at Bill, winked and walked away. Part one of the mission accomplished.

Then the Courtroom doors opened and Tonks inhaled, exhaled and cleared her throat.

Part two was about to begin.

* * *

**See what I did there? "Part Two is about to begin?" This is Part 1 of a two-part chapter? I'm so bad... -evil cackles-**

**I know, I know – I am a bad person for ending the chapter here. I promise to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. These next couple of chapters – the Auction, the planned Burrow scenes, and the aftermath of it all – is going to be SO EXCITING.**

**The whole "Who are you?" "My name is Pussy Galore." "I must be dreaming." part comes from James Bond movie Goldfinger, when Bond first meets Miss Galore. Thought that was a nice addition.**

**Next chapter: The Concubine Auction.**


	37. CH36: The Concubine Auction, Part 2

**Chapter 36  
The Concubine Auction, Part 2**

**Author's Note: Folks, it seems I spoke too soon last chapter. The Auction will be in (at least) THREE parts. This chapter gave a lot more attention to the first half of the Auction then I thought it would. So it needed another split. Several names on this list can be found on HPWiki. Other names are Original Characters, though the ones that come to Crestview will hardly get much screentime (page-time?) at all. I'm just doing this to put a few names on the list.**

**Warning: Some Nudity involving underage girls.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_  
**  
**Albus Dumbledore followed the queue of hopeful future Masters into Courtroom Three, smiling at the sight. This Auction was his brainchild. Most of the Muggleborn and Muggle raised girls – those who were students at Hogwarts – were under his guardianship. He would gain fifty percent of every Knut, Sickle and Galleon that were paid for those girls under his wing. The money would do a lot of good for his eventual plans to take over the British wizarding society. The fact that wizards and witches – Light, Grey and Dark Alliances – were going to be the ones who supplied the paycheck made the whole thing even that much more wonderful.

He mentally pat himself on the back yet again for this fantastic idea of his. And it had all started because he wanted to bring one or two particular girls who must be with Harry at this moment. Soon he would purchase them, and when he was their Master, he would order them to tell him where Harry Potter was at this moment. Due to the Master-Concubine Ritual, they would be forced to tell him. Then he could find Harry Potter, bring him back to England, and stuff him with enough dosages of Loyalty and Honor Potions that he would beg on bended knee to do his part in destroying Voldemort.

Young girls, ages twelve to sixteen, were being lined up against the wall, as Aurors guarded them from those who wished to get a closer look. Whilst it wasn't mandatory for the girls to be there, their attendance assured that each would sell for a nice amount of Galleons, since the hopeful Masters could see what they were buying. Some of the girls were completely naked, while others wore skimpy clothing. But their clothing didn't really matter, because their intimate body parts were showing. Most of the girls looked quite emotional and frightened. Albus recognized several of them as Hogwarts students. A few others were likely from some of the lesser known schools around England and Scotland.

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus recognized Narcissa and Draco Malfoy talking to Pascal Parkinson. Draco kept glancing at one older girl, whom Albus recognized as Pascal's daughter Pansy. Before the law was passed, it was known that Draco was betrothed to Pansy. Perhaps Draco hoped that he could buy Pansy? Albus smirked – Pansy was one of the girls on his list. He wished the young Malfoy Heir luck. Standing near Pansy was a young girl named Bella Blishwick. Albus knew this was Pansy's cousin. She, too, was on his list. Albus had a good strategy today. He would purchase high-society Pureblood girls. In turn, other high-society Pureblood wizards would pay a pretty price to buy the girls from him as breeding stock. Putting a baby or two in these girls bellies, ensuring their Pureblood lines would be quite a popular option.

Albus looked back at Draco and Narcissa, and considered their presence. Were they just here for Miss Parkinson, or were they here for other girls as well? Albus knew they were well involved with Tom Riddle and his minions. Were they ordered to buy girls in order to satisfy Tom's minions. Albus could see Tom rewarding his minions with a Concubine after a successful mission. This would boost their morale. After all, Albus was doing the same for his minions – ahem – allies. Spending a passionate night with a young woman, or girl, always boosted a man's morale.

Albus looked around for a seat, and found an empty one near Charlie Weasley. He smiled as he walked over to the young man.

"Mr. Weasley," Albus said, "I have to say I am surprised to see you here."

"Professor Dumbledore," Charlie said, "An honor it is, sir. I thought I would come by and maybe get a girl or two of my own. Lonely man, I am."

"Yes, I am sure that is why several men are here," Albus said.

"I thought as much," Charlie said, he motioned to the empty chair, "Do you want to sit?"

"Thank you, my good man," Albus said, as he sat down in the empty chair. "I heard a rumor that you had been sacked from your job in Romania."

"Unfortunate business that," Charlie said, "But it gives me enough free time to do my part in this war. If you need me, that is."

"I always need a good man," Albus said, "My trusty phoenix will send you post when I feel it is necessary to bring you into the mix. Tell me, have you spoken to your mother and father since your return to England?"

"I have not," Charlie said, "I thought about visiting them after I was finished here. When I got the news about the Concubine Law, and I saw the part in the Manual about Life-Debts, I realized something. My parents told me about Harry Potter saving Ginny's life at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. I knew it must have created a Life-Debt. I hoped I hadn't been too late when it came to Ginny. But my eldest brother, Bill, confirmed that Ginny was now in Potter's possession. I thought Potter was better than that, stealing my sister. He's already married to – what is it – five girls now?"

"Aye," Albus said, "The boy has gone down a most Dark path, I feel. Especially if he has betrayed your parents, who are such wonderful people – key members of the Light Alliance. They were so good to Harry, and he has stolen their daughter from him."

"She fancies Potter, you know," Charlie said, "He probably knows that, and he is using it to his advantage. Probably has her in his bed right now."

"I had high hopes for that boy," Albus said, shaking his head sadly, "I promise, Charles, I will do everything I can to rescue your sister."

"Thank you, sir," Charlie said, "I have no doubts."

Albus smiled. He had feared that, due to the betrayal from Charlie's other brothers – aside from Ronald – that Charlie too had been a lost cause. But it seemed quite the opposite. Charlie would be an excellent minion for the cause. He wondered if, eventually, he could use the boy as a spy, much like Severus Snape. It would be nice to have a spy in Lupin and Potter's group. But not just yet. After that entertaining argument with Bill, the eldest Weasley child would find it suspicious if Charlie had turned a full one-eighty and wanted to redeem himself in his brother's eyes. He would wait a few weeks before he'd try that maneuver.

Besides, if he could get one particular target today, none of that would matter. He would have Harry in his clutches soon enough.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks settled herself in a chair, and mentally prepared herself. The Auction would begin at any moment. It was up to her to purchase as many girls on the list as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie speaking with Dumbledore. She smiled privately – it seemed Charlie had succeeded in convincing the old bastard that he was still a part of the Order. If Charlie played his cards right, he could be a spy in the Order for the Crestview Alliance. Having a spy in the Order would work wonders after all. It would be the easiest way to get Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall into the Crestview Alliance.

Tonks looked under her chair, and found a Concubine Instruction Manual and Auction book. She picked up the Auction book, and turned to the first page of names. She compared the names to the list – which Hermione had rearranged the names alphabetically. There were some surnames that started with A. She and Bill had focused on these earlier names for some of the smaller bids. She didn't want to start right off the bat with ten-thousand Galleon bids. The more bids she did that way the lesser the chance that her opposition would be shocked about such prices later on. There was a lot of strategy when it came to these girls, especially since she wanted to buy fifty or more. When Bill put on a bid, all Tonks had to do was bid a bit higher to ensure that the anonymous Vault got the contract.

When it was nearing high noon, there was a sudden buzzing sound around the room, as the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, as well as three other men stepped into the room from a side door. Tonks recognized them all. Two of the men were Aurors – John Dawlish and Albert Runcorn – and the other was Ludo Bagman, former Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. The four men walked up to the front row of seats usually designated for the Wizengamot during trials. Rufus stood in the center of the row and smacked a gavel onto a hard surface in front of him. The crowd went silent and turned their attention to him.

"Good afternoon," Rufus said, "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Rufus Scrimgeour, recently appointed British Minister of Magic. I welcome you to today's Concubine Auction. Allow me to introduce the three men seated beside me. First is Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman. He has agreed to lead today's Auction."

There was a light applause for Bagman, as he bowed.

"Next," Rufus said, "I am sure many of you have heard of Madam Amelia Bones' recent resignation from her post. Wherever she is, we wish her the best. Allow me to introduce her replacement as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Albert Runcorn, who until recently was one of the more successful Aurors in his Department."

Albert bowed respectfully.

"Finally," Rufus said, "My successor as Head of the Auror Department, John Dawlish. Like Mr. Runcorn, he was also a successful Auror, and I trust he will do my former job quite well. Mr. Dawlish and Mr. Runcorn are here as my honored guests. You will be pleased to know that much of the donations that are earned here today from your generosity will be going toward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Department, in order to assist in the fight against the Dark Arts that seek to ravage our society."

He paused and allowed this to settle in, before he continued. "Under your seats are copies of the Concubine Instruction Manual and Auction book. However, I am sure most of you have prepared yourself for this day and these two books are not needed. However, let me remind you. If you purchase one or more of these girls, it is up to you to know the manual from front to back. There is a set of guidelines that must be followed. These girls are members of the British wizarding society, some of them are considered high-born daughters of respectable families. If any of these girls are abused beyond that which is welcomed in the manual, their Master will be punished according to the law. Being a Master does not excuse you from breaking the law, just like being a Concubine does not change their position in our society. Remember that. For example..."

He flourished his wand toward the girls lined up in the back of the room, and each of them now held fluffy white bathrobes in their hands.

"Please cover yourselves, my dears," Rufus said; as the girls gratefully put on the robes, he turned back to the congregated witches and wizards, "I do not want to see something like that in public. That means I do not want these girls paraded up and down Diagon Alley in naught but their skin. I understand that it makes for better sales – but it doesn't need to be done in public. Whilst I say that, when their name is up on the auction block, those girls who are in attendance will have the option – their own decision – to show off their... attributes. That is their decision, not anyone else's. Their Free Will will diminish gratefully soon enough, we don't need it to happen just yet."

Tonks could easily see that Scrimgeour was rather disgusted by the Concubine Law. She knew then that the members of the Crestview Alliance were right to assume that it had not been the Minister who had brought up the proposition.

"Without further ado, the Auction will now begin," Rufus said, "Mr. Bagman?"

Bagman bowed and cleared his throat. "First and foremost, I wish to greet everyone and thank you for your attendance. To the dear girls in the back, the honored guests, thank you for your attendance. To those hopeful buyers, please hold your bids until I ask for them. There are about two-hundred girls on the block. We will be here for a few hours, and we don't need any interruptions causing us to be here any longer than that."

He paused to catch his breath. "There will be two fifteen minute breaks in between. The first will be when we get finished with the surnames who begin with 'G', and the second the same for the surnames beginning with 'O'. During these breaks, you will be offered restroom breaks and refreshments. If you leave the courtroom, you can only return if you have a stamp on your hand which will be offered when you leave the room. Also, a few selected volunteers will meet with you and give you those contracts which you have purchased. Those of you who are paying through your Gringotts Vault will be required to sign a form of written consent, before you are given the contracts, in order to allow us to take the required funds from your Vault. Please make sure you can afford your purchases. Failure to pay for a purchase is punishable by time served in Azkaban. This is serious business today. Do not try to joke around with us when it comes to purchases. All purchases will be final. If you wish to barter between yourselves, do it in your own time, not ours."

He paused again to let this sink into the minds of those gathered. "Parents, loved ones and guardians of Concubines. I understand the pain you must feel to lose your daughters like this. However, if you attempt to make any attempt to interrupt this Auction, you will be punished and put up on criminal charges."

Tonks looked around and noticed a few emotional faces, obviously from parents and loved ones.

"When it comes to those girls who are in attendance," Bagman continued, "After they are purchased, they will be taken to a private room nearby until the end of the Auction. If you purchase these girls, all you have to do is present the contract to the Auror in charge of watching these girls, and you can pick them up. It is advised you do so after the Auction is finished, as none of the girls will be welcome back in this room after they are purchased."

He cleared his throat and continued. "Here is how each step of the Auction will go. I will call a name. Those dear girls in attendance, when your name is called, please come to the empty floor up here. Then I will give a few listed attributes, such as blood-type, age and so on and so forth. I will then begin the bid, and if you wish to purchase the girl in question, simply give me a price, any number at all. If you have the winning bid, congratulations. Shall we begin?"

Tonks looked around and noticed the excitement grow. It was time for the auction to begin. Once again, she looked at her list, and compared it to the auction book. It seemed things were going to get interesting right off the bat. The first young Muggleborn – the Muggleborns were a high priority on the list.

"The first name on the block," Bagman said, "is Alys Abernathy. Muggleborn. Twelve years old. She attends Hogwarts, where she will begin her second year in September as a Ravenclaw. So I am sure she is quite intelligent." He listed off a few of her physical attributes, including that she was Caucasian, had dark red hair and brown eyes. "The starting bid is G300."

"G500."... "G750."... "G1000!"...

"G2500," Bill said.

Tonks looked around to see if anyone else wanted to raise Bill's bid. When she was sure that there was no one else, and Ludo began counting, she decided it was time, and rose up her sign which resembled a ping-pong paddle.

"G2550," Tonks said.

"G2550 is the high bid," Bagman said. "Any other bidders... going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks smiled and placed a checkmark beside the girl's name. She looked at Bill, who nodded silently. Tonks passed up the next few girls – all of whom were half-bloods or purebloods not on the list - before it was her time to bid again. Her heart broke a little as the girls were sold to other Masters, and she knew that they had rough futures ahead of them. But there were two hundred girls at least being sold off today. Tonks could not take them all. She knew she'd be lucky to grab most of the girls on her list.

She got in a heated bid with a couple people over a Muggleborn fourteen year old girl, Pamela Atley, but she was able to win the bidding war in the end at G7500. It was a close call – she was going to up the bid to a whole ten-thousand if there were any other bids, and she blew a sigh of relief when Bagman said she had won the bid.

After a few more names were called, there was an interesting and slightly heated bid for a girl named Alicia Avery, a high-born fourteen year old Slytherin who was apparently "sullied", which meant she wasn't a virgin. Tonks had heard stories of girls who were passed around in the Slytherin Common Room, and used by the boys for sexual activities. She knew this girl wouldn't be the last who wasn't an unsullied Slytherin.

Alicia was one of the girls in attendance, and was brought up to the empty floor in front of the bidders. When someone in the crowd cleared their throat, Alicia looked frightened and removed her robes, revealing her naked body. Tonks almost bid for the girl, even though she wasn't on the list, just to get her away from whoever had ordered her to reveal herself. The only thing that stopped her was the heaping number of other girls on her list.

Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy bid back and forth for the girl. It didn't take Tonks long to realize this girl was a daughter of a Death Eater by the same name. She had a feeling the Malfoys had their eye on Death Eater daughters for use for those in Voldemort's circle. In the end, it was Dumbledore who won the bid. Tonks noticed that Auntie Narcissa looked quite angry that she hadn't won, and also a touch frightened. Tonks wondered if it was Voldemort who had ordered her to buy these girls – what would happen if she failed to bring back too many?

Finally, rounding off the list of 'A' names was Susannah Axton, another name for Tonks to bid on. She was a young half-blood going into her fifth year as a Ravenclaw. Tonks realized this was one of Luna's dorm-mates at Hogwarts, which was why she was on the list. Bill started off the bid at G4500, and Tonks raised it to G5000. Nobody else seemed to want to bid on the girl – her body attributes weren't that good anyway – and the book said that her face was pock-marked from a bad rash of Dragonpox that never completely went away. So it seemed that G5000 seemed like a high price. But it was low in Tonks' opinion, since the girl was on her list. If they were on the list, they were a high priority in the mind of Harry, Hermione and the other teens in Crestview.

Starting off the 'B' names was "Bailey Baddock" a Slytherin pureblood second year, and Tonks was rather surprised to find that she was "unsullied." Dumbledore made a winning bid for her. Next on Tonks' list was one of Ginny's roommates, Sally Birchgrove. Once again Bill started off the bid, and she bid just above him and once again claimed the victory.

Another second year Slytherin, Bella Blishwick was the next heated battle. She was also one of the girls in attendance. One of the interesting things Tonks noted was that Bella was Pascal Parkinson's niece. So Tonks wasn't surprised when Pascal bid on her. Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy joined in as well. Once again, Narcissa was beat out by Dumbledore, the fourth pureblood in a row for him. Tonks was beginning to see a pattern in his bids. He wanted the high-society purebloods who would be ripe for breeding pureblood children. A sure money-maker if he were to sell them to interested buyers.

After Dumbledore bought yet another pureblood, Melinda Bobbin, whose father owned the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, Tonks had a string of victories with three Muggleborn, Robin Botesdale, Eleanor Branstone and Mandy Brocklehurst. The latter girl was a dorm-mate of one of Harry's wives. She was willing to reach G10,000 for the first time, but she got Mandy for G8500. Dumbledore bought yet another pureblood. Then it was time for one of the girls high on the priority list.

"Lavender Brown," Bagman said.

Lavender was one of the girls in attendance. She slowly strode up to the center of the floor, with tears running down her cheeks. As Bagman listed off her attributes, Tonks considered her bid. She knew this girl was a good friend of Parvati Patil, one of Neville Longbottom's wives. In fact, the way Parvati talked about her, it was easy to tell it was more than friendship, possibly romance between the two girls. She would surely be one of Neville's girls.

"Starting bid is G1000," Bagman said.

"1500"... "1750"... "2500"...

"G3000," Bill said.

"G4000," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"5000," Dumbledore said.

"Ten-Thousand Galleons," Tonks said.

She looked around at the bidders. Dumbledore seemed quite surprised. Draco looked rather venomous. Obviously he wanted Lavender just for him. She was one of his classmates after all, and one of the more attractive ones. But his mother stopped him from barking out a bid.

"Bid is G10,000," Bagman said, "Any other bidders... going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks wished she could comfort Lavender, but she couldn't just yet – not with so many witnesses. She wanted to tell the girl that she'd be okay, and with her best friend soon enough. Tonks only gave a soft smile to the witch, and Lavender glared at her, as she put her robe back on, then followed a witch out of the room.

Rounding off the B's was Millicent Bulstrode, also one of the girls in attendance. Narcissa gained her very first victory when she won the bid for this girl. Wasn't too difficult. Nobody else – not even Dumbledore – wanted her. She wasn't exactly the most attractive girl, and she was labeled as "experienced" when it came to sexual activity. Tonks realized she had been one of the well-used girls in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco looked rather shocked that his mother had bought this girl. Tonks chuckled softly – she couldn't blame the boy. Millicent was his age, one of his classmates – had Narcissa bought the girl for her son? Draco seemed to be thinking this too.

"Next on the block," Bagman said, "We have a couple of twin sisters, so how about we bid them off together? Hestia and Flora Carrow. And I believe they are in attendance! "Come on up ladies."

Tonks watched as the twin girls made their way up to the center of the empty floor. As Bagman listed off their attributes, Tonks realized these two were Astoria's room-mates. They were the daughters of a Death Eater. If they weren't special to someone in the Alliance, they likely wouldn't be on the list, given their parents' affiliation. So obviously they meant something to Astoria. They were on the list, because they were likely friends of hers. A good twenty-thousand Galleons would be a good price for the two, but could she get less?

"We'll start the bid off at G2000," Bagman said.

"2250"... "3000"... "4000"

"6000," Narcissa said.

"7500," Dumbledore said.

"9000," Narcissa said.

"Ten-thousand," Tonks said.

"Eleven-thousand," Narcissa said.

"Twelve-thousand," Dumbledore said.

Tonks scowled. "Fifteen thousand."

She turned toward Dumbledore and silently dared him to raise the price. Dumbledore smiled softly and bowed in defeat.

"15,000 Galleons is the high bid," Bagman said, "Any other bidders... going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks smiled as she watched the twins leave the room. Easy as pie. And she saved five-thousand Galleons by glaring at Dumbledore. Even better. Tonks put check-marks next to the two names. Nine for nine. Would her winning streak last? She hoped so. She had spent a little over one-hundred thousand Galleons so far, and had expected to spend nearly twice that much by the time she bought ten girls. Quite a successful day so far.

By the time the Cs were over, Tonks bought three more girls – two Muggleborn, and a half-blood, the latter, one of Ginny's dorm-mates – for a total of G25,000. Two more young Slytherin purebloods – both labeled as "sullied" went to Dumbledore, whilst Narcissa bought a fourth year girl who might have been another Death Eater daughter.

"Tracey Davis," Bagman said, "Aged sixteen. Half-blood. Slytherin sixth year. Interesting... apparently she is bisexual."

Tonks sighed as she heard several interested bidders murmur at this last factor. It seemed a girl who was attracted to both genders was a big sale. She knew Tracey was one of Daphne Greengrass' friends, and she would certainly be one of Harry's choices. It was time to spend money.

"We'll start the bid at G1000," Bagman said.

"G17,500," Tonks said immediately.

The room, which had been buzzing with hopeful, excited bidders went silent.

"Any other bidders?" Bagman asked, "Going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks smirked as she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Shock factor strategy seemed like it was going to work. She would use it on Astoria Greengrass and perhaps a few others.

Ludo Bagman cleared his throat, and did a double take as he looked at the parchment in front of him. He glanced at John Dawlish, then his mouth turned up in a frown.

"Helen Dawlish," he said.

As Bagman listed off attributes. John Dawlish, who had been wearing a steely expression before now, suddenly looked quite emotional. Tonks recalled hearing once that he had a daughter. It seemed this was her. Tonks looked at her list and realized this girl wasn't on there. Tonks wondered if she should buy the girl – if anything it might bring John into the Alliance. He was one of Dumbledore's allies at the moment.

"G5000," John Dawlish said, starting off the bid.

"G7500," Narcissa Malfoy said.

Dawlish looked rather horrified that she had bid against him. Did he realize Narcissa might be purchasing girls for Death Eaters?

"G10,000," Tonks said, deciding to give it a try.

"G12,500," Dumbledore said.

Tonks smirked softly; she looked toward Dumbledore, who narrowed his eyes. It seemed Dumbledore wanted to get this girl for his fellow Order member. It was time to play a little game and see exactly how much he favored one of his allies.

"G15,000," Bill said; obviously he realized what Tonks' game was.

G17,500," Tonks said.

Tonks watched as Dumbledore and Dawlish exchanged glances and apparent silent conversations. Dawlish wasn't exactly a rich man. He couldn't bid that much. Dumbledore bowed his head, and accepted defeat.

"Bid stands at 17,500," Bagman said, "Any other bidders... going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks inhaled and exhaled. She knew she would have to explain her decision to the Alliance, but she figured that it might be good blackmail material for Dawlish. He was, after all, a member of the Order. It could be a good thing. Dawlish looked emotional, but also angry at Dumbledore. Tonks smirked... it seemed her plan might have merit after all.

By the time the 'D' names went on, Tonks was successful in buying four more names, all were Muggleborn, including the last of the section, Fay Dunbar, a Hogwarts drop-out who went to Brighton, and had been in Hermione's dormitory with Lavender and Parvati.

There were very few names in the 'E' category, but Tonks was able to nab one of Luna's dorm-mates, Felicity Eastchurch, for a cheap G7500. In the 'F' category, she nabbed one of Ginny's dorm-mates, a half-blood by the name of Natalie Fairbourne. Dumbledore bought a couple of purebloods, while Narcissa nabbed another possible Death Eater daughter.

Tonks was quite nervous as they came to the Gs. Astoria's name was coming up. Her nerves were so on end, that she nearly missed out on another Muggleborn on the list, Cordelia Gifford. But she was able to bid G10,000 for a close victory. The bid prior to that was only G5000. She knew she could have gotten the girl for cheaper, but she was too busy concerned with Astoria's bid. Finally it was time...

"Next on the block – Astoria Greengrass," Bagman said.

Tonks heard a sharp gasp behind her, and saw a man she recognized as Astoria's father, Castor Greengrass. He was sitting next to Bill, who had placed a hand on the man's shoulder, calming him. Bill nodded in Tonks' direction, but she didn't dare react. As Bagman listed Astoria's attributes, Tonks looked toward Dumbledore and Narcissa, and noticed that both looked quite eager. Draco had a look of concentration on his face. Tonks knew her cousin wanted Astoria. This was going to be tricky.

"The starting bid is G1000," Bagman finished.

Tonks had discussed Astoria's name with Bill. They agreed that Bill would bid a bit, in order to make Dumbledore think he wanted her for Harry.

"G5000," Bill said.

"G10,000," Narcissa said.

"G15,000," Dumbledore said.

"G17,500," Bill said.

"G18,000," Tonks said.

"G20,000," Dumbledore said.

"G25,000," Tonks said.

"G30,000," Dumbledore countered.

Tonks swore. G25,000 had been the starting bid Harry wanted for her. She considered a price. How much could she risk that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to bid over. How much money did he bring? What was he willing to risk?

"High bid is at G30,000," Ludo Bagman said, "Going once... going twice..."

"G50,000," Tonks said.

"High bid is G50,000," Bagman said.

Bagman looked at Dumbledore, as did Tonks. She held her breath as Dumbledore opened his mouth. Then he closed it and shook his head.

"Going once," Bagman said, "Going twice. Sold to number 77."

Tonks sighed and closed her eyes. That was too close. Damned old, rotten bastard. She inhaled and exhaled in relief, and opened her eyes then looked over her shoulder to Bill. He was whispering something to Mr. Greengrass. The man's eyes went wide and brimmed with tears as he looked from Bill to Tonks. He nodded to her, and Tonks gave a soft smile then turned around. She looked back at Dumbledore, who was staring at her rather intently. She swore silently – she could foresee a discussion with the man soon enough.

Two more names in the Gs were put up for auction, then Bagman cleared his throat.

"We will now take our first of two breaks," Bagman said, "Those who purchased Concubines, please remain seated while someone meets with you to exchange contracts and information. To the rest of you, there are refreshments on either side of the courtroom. If you need to use the restroom, there are available rooms down the corridor in either direction. The Auction will continue in fifteen minutes. Thank you."

Tonks remained seated as a witch in her thirties came over to her. She filled out a form of information pertaining to the Vault number, and other key assorted information. In turn, the witch gave her a stack of Contracts. Tonks noticed the witch looked rather emotional. She cast a silencing spell around her for privacy.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Tonks asked.

"My name is Holly," the witch said, "You purchased my daughter, Lavender."

"Oh, I see," Tonks said, "I promise, ma'am. She'll be treated quite well. The company I work for has an excellent tutorship. Better tutors than those Professors at Hogwarts. All girls we purchase will also have as much Free Will as they can."

"So... your company isn't a prostitution ring?" Holly asked.

"No, ma'am," Tonks said, "My boss is a generous man. He would never do that."

Holly nodded. "Can she write letters to me every so often?"

"I think my boss will encourage such things," Tonks said. "But we don't use owls. We use house-elves, whom we treat just as well as our future girls."

"Thank you," Holly said, "That makes me feel better. I noticed you had purchased a lot of girls. My first thought was a prostitution ring."

"And I am not nearly finished," Tonks said. "Ma'am, if you're here, then I'm surprised that your daughter stripped for the auction. It wasn't a requirement."

"That would be my bastard of a husband," Holly muttered. "Lavender's step-father. He was quite upset when Dumbledore didn't win. But that confused me. I would think that Dumbledore would treat the girls as nice as your boss apparently will."

"I doubt it," Tonks said, "He's buying high-born purebloods. Either as breeding stock or prostitutes, for those students of his who he wants to please or reward. Your daughter would have had a baby in her belly before the year's end if he won her. Either that, or she would have been passed around to boys at Hogwarts."

Holly's eyes widened. "I would have never guessed. Thank you, again, for purchasing her."

"You're welcome," Tonks said.

Holly bowed respectfully then walked away. Tonks thumbed through the contracts, and added another checkmark on the list – while she was sure the Ministry wouldn't cheat her on the contracts, she wanted to take precautions. She sighed in relief when she found all the contracts were there. Suddenly, she heard someone clearing their throat, and she nearly jumped when she saw Albus Dumbledore in front of her.

"Good Merlin, you gave me a fright, sir," Tonks said.

"My apologies, Miss," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I did not catch your name."

"Because I didn't throw it," Tonks said, "Pussy Galore."

"Lovely name," Dumbledore commented. "Are you here of your own accord? Or are you here on business for someone else."

"Not sure if that is any of your business," Tonks said, "but I am a representative of the Crestview Concubine Company. My boss is Alfred Pennyworth, of Wayne Enterprises in Arkham City in the States."

She smirked softly at the reference. She was quite sure Dumbledore did not read Muggle superhero comics. He would likely be fooled by such names.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said, "I haven't heard of any of those businesses or names."

"Wayne Enterprises is mostly a Muggle company," Tonks said, "The boss works for the – ah – crazier part of the company. Before he started the Crestview Company, he worked in – ah – crime fighting, I think it was. Mostly in the States, though. Doubt you ever heard of it."

"Can't say I have," Dumbledore said, "Would your boss be interested in barter or trades? I would be quite interested in buying two or three of the girls you purchased."

"Afraid not," Tonks said, with a smirk, "He has a clear view he wants for these girls. He picked them out for a reason."

"Seems he was quite interested in Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said, "To allow you to buy her for 50 times her starting rate. I wonder if he knows her sister, Daphne? Or her sister's new husband, Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Tonks said, "Where have I heard that name before...? Oh, the Chosen One bloke. I don't think he has any business with Potter."

"Well, if Mr. Pennyworth is interested in selling Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure Mr. Potter would want to buy her. But so would I? And I promise you, Miss Galore, I would offer a hefty price for her."

"More hefty than fifty thousand Galleons?" Tonks asked, "If you wanted her so bad, you should have raised the bid."

"Ah, I'm afraid that would put a damper on my other planned purchases," Dumbledore said.

Tonks smirked. He had fallen for her trap. She wanted to know how much money he had been planning on spending, and it seemed as if G50,000 was too much. Or was he planning on obtaining another target aside from Astoria. This took some thought.

"Well, I am sure if I informed my boss of the interest in Miss Greengrass," Tonks said, "That would give him much more interest in her. She might even end up being his Concubine. He was quite interested in claiming one or two of the girls for himself."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Well, please tell him my name if he is interested in selling her."

"What is your name?" Tonks asked; she smirked privately when Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared behind his hairline. "Makes it sound as if you think I know it. Are you famous or something?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," Albus said.

"Bumblebee?" Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore," Albus said, more clearly.

"I apologize for the mistake, Mr. Mumblemore," Tonks said, "Er... Stumble... no, that's not it."

"Dumbledore," Albus repeated, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Right," Tonks said, "My bad... Dumbledore. Got it that time. Knew I would get there. I will – ah – do my best to remember that name for my boss if it comes up."

Dumbledore frowned. "Thank you, ma'am. If you forget my name, just ask anyone about the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Pigfarts?" Tonks asked, achieving a confused look. "Oh, Hogwarts. Sorry. Yes, I will remember that."

"I hope so," Dumbledore said, "Many of the girls you're purchasing attend my school."

"Oh, not whilst they are with us," Tonks said, "My boss has plans on tutoring all his girls. We have excellent teachers lined up."

Dumbledore's mouth represented that of a fish, opening and closing. When he finally got control of it, he asked his next question "Is it Ministry-standard education?"

"Of course, sir," Tonks said, "Only the best for our girls."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Right. Good luck with the rest of the Auction, Miss Galore."

"Please, call me Pussy," Tonks said, "Everyone else does. "They seem to love to my first name. Can't understand why. My parents tell me it is short for Priscilla, but I didn't like that name. Thinking of legally changing it. Pussy... just rolls off the tongue."

Dumbledore blinked. "Nice meeting you."

"You as well," Tonks said.

Dumbledore sighed audibly and turned around. Tonks looked over her shoulder at Bill, who seemed to be attempting _not _to laugh out loud. Tonks winked and stood from her chair.

She needed a few refreshments. Saving girls and making fun of old bastards was tough work!

* * *

**Part 2 of the Concubine Auction finished.**

**Oh, lord, that last conversation made me laugh so much. I couldn't resist a bit of in-story Dumbledore bashing. And the Batman references. Can you imagine what would happen if Dumbledore tried to clarify this? I think it might just happen! It would be as entertaining as Colonel Sanders in "Partially Kissed Hero". Read that story if you haven't yet. It is awesome. When I started this story, I thought of having Horcruxes in this story for the sole fact of killing Dumbledore off and bringing him back cause of a Horcrux, much like that story. But decided against it. Fun little factoid from my insane mind for you.**

**So what did you think of the first part of the Auction? The next half of the Auction will probably span the entire chapter. Won't go into as so much detail as I did in this one. But there are several girls coming up still that are important. Lillian Moon is just one of them. Bella Blishwick, an OC in this chapter, will get quite a bit of page-time in my story. Her last name is Canon, mentioned on Pottermore. She had a small part in Bonds of Time: Fighting Fate – in that story she was the cousin of the Greengrasses. In this story, she's a cousin of Pansy. I have big plans for her and another girl. –evil cackles-**

**Next chapter: The rest of the Auction. Also, Tonks and Bill meet with the girls in attendance who they purchased. More fun and insanity. Maybe more pop culture references. We'll see...**


	38. CH37: The Concubine Auction, Part 3

**Chapter 37  
The Concubine Auction, Part 3**

**Author's Note: Several names in this chapter are girls listed on HPWiki. Most of them, aside from notable names will likely get little to no page-time. They're just names to fill the list.**

**Warning: Some Nudity involving underage girls.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_  
**  
**As Tonks dined on a deli sandwich, she looked around at the other bidders. Some appeared to be attempting to make barters and trades with others for Concubines. Aside from Dumbledore, nobody seemed to want to approach her. She was quite happy about that, especially since she would deny every attempt.

Across the Courtroom, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were having what appeared to be a heated argument. Tonks was pretty good at reading body language, and she could tell that Draco wasn't exactly happy with the proceedings so far. Tonks raised an eyebrow when Draco snatched the bidding paddle from his mother's hand, and for a moment she thought he might hit Narcissa with it. But it seemed he was well intent on keeping it. Apparently he would be taking over the Malfoy bids. This was going to get quite interesting.

She turned her attention back to her own business, and compared her list of upcoming bids to the Auction book. She had successfully purchased nineteen girls on the list, plus Dawlish's daughter. Given the fact that they were about a third of the way through the list, it seemed she was on the right track to get fifty or more. She had spent an estimated two-hundred thousand Galleons so far, which was excellent. This meant she could either begin raising the price on a few of the girls – those that were high priority - or she would be able to get several more girls near the end of the list. She had quite a few names to get through before the next break, and a few were high priority according to Hermione's list. She would be spending some big money now.

As Ludo Bagman returned to his chair, Tonks popped the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth, and washed it down with a gulp from her bottle of water. Bagman slammed the gavel on the hard surface in front of him, successfully grabbing everyone's attention.

"The Auction will now continue," Bagman said, "Reminder, we are now starting on the surnames beginning with 'H'. After we finish with those beginning with 'O', we will take another fifteen minute break. We continue with Serenity Hale..."

Serenity Hale, a thirteen year old Muggleborn, was one of the names on the list, and Tonks was able to buy her for G7500. By the time the 'H's were finished, she was able to get two more girls: half-blood Susannah Hesleden, Luna's final dorm-mate on the list, and one of Ginny's dorm-mates, Muggleborn Lucy Hurst, for a total of G16000.

There were no girls on the list for 'I', when it came to Tonks' bids. But Dumbledore and Draco – the latter taking over the bids for his mother – each claimed a young pureblood. The surname of the girl Draco had chosen, Isley, was not familiar to Tonks when it came to Death Eaters. So either she was the daughter or niece of a Death Eater or new recruit, or a random name Draco had picked out. From the look on his mother's face, it seemed the latter was more probable. It appeared that Draco was sick of his mother losing out on so many bids, and wanted to make up for it. This meant that Draco wasn't just planning on picking Death Eater daughters. He wanted more girls to be used as the playthings for Voldemort's minions. The thought disgusted Tonks, and she also felt dread for all the girls Draco was about to choose.

Jewel Jackson started off the J's, and, as one of the Muggleborn on the list, Tonks put herself in the bidding war. She was able to win the girl for G10,000 – mostly a shock-bid, because the bidders prior to herself were bidding between two and five thousand, and none of them wanted to go as high as her. Tonks passed up a few more names, and Dumbledore and Draco were able to grab one a piece. Then it was time for one of the high priority girls – a relative of an Alliance Member.

"Megan Jones," Ludo Bagman said, "Sixteen year old Pureblood. Going into her sixth year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. She is the daughter of Holyhead Harpies Beater and Captain Gwenog Jones – a personal friend of mine. The bid starts at G1000."

"G5000," Bill said.

Bill and Tonks had discussed this one. Dumbledore knew that Bill was in the Alliance, and probably with Hestia Jones, Megan's aunt, so Dumbledore would assume that Bill would try to bid for her. Tonks would get in the bid as well.

"G10,000," Dumbledore said.

Tonks swore. Since Dumbledore couldn't get Astoria, it seemed this girl was one of his other targets. Tonks needed to end this... and now.

"G30,000," Tonks said.

Tonks looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore who nodded, conceding defeat.

"Bid going once," Bagman said, "Going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks smiled as she checked off Megan's name. She had promised Hestia just that morning that she would protect her niece, and she had come through on the promise. As the last of the J names were bid on, Dumbledore gained another pureblood, and Draco claimed a girl with the last name of Jugson, an obvious relation of the known Death Eater by the same name.

It was then that Tonks began to wonder Draco and Narcissa's strategy. There were several Aurors in the room, including the Head Auror, as well as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, current and former – and the latter was the Minister of Magic. Surely these people realized that Draco and Narcissa were targeting relations of Death Eaters. Their own husband and father, Lucius was a Death Eater. It was quite obvious that Narcissa and Draco were in the ranks of Death Eaters – or at least they were close to those known Death Eaters. Was this just Ministry ignorance on their part? Innocent until proven guilty, and this just wasn't enough proof?

Tonks' shook herself from her thoughts just in time to bid for the next name on her list: Andrea Kegworth, another young Muggleborn. Eleven-thousand Galleons was enough to claim her. By the time the list of Ks were done, she was also able to claim a fourteen year old Gryffindor half-blood by the name of Kayla Kirke, and a fifteen year old Hufflepuff Muggleborn, by the name of Layla Kurtz for a combined total of nineteen-thousand.

By strange coincidence, according to her maths, this brought the total of her purchases so far up to an even three-hundred thousand Galleons, with a total of twenty-eight girls. Halfway through the predicted number of fifty, and she wasn't yet a third way through Harry's goal of one-million Galleons. Tonks knew then she could save a few more girls then predicted. Of course, there were still quite a few high priority girls on her list. She needed to be careful.

The next high-priority girl was another fellow classmate of Harry and his wives.

"Su Li," Ludo Bagman said; then proceeded to list her attributes. "Quite interesting – she comes from a family of dueling champions. While she is British-born, she spends much of her time in her family's homeland of China, where she has won several junior dueling championships."

Tonks looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore. The look in his eyes told her one thing. Dumbledore was planning a student army, and this girl could be one of his soldiers. Tonks knew she was going to have to pay a pretty Galleon for this girl. Her prediction was right. As soon as the bidding started, there were several bids which quickly raised the high bid to thirty-thousand Galleons with Dumbledore in the lead. Tonks realized he had lost two of his main targeted girls already in Astoria Greengrass and Megan Jones. He could afford to raise his price.

"40,000," Tonks said.

"50,000," Dumbledore said.

Tonks studied Dumbledore. His brow was sweating slightly. He was at his limit.

"55,000," Tonks said.

"G55,000 is the high bid," Bagman said. "Going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks feigned brushing off a sweaty brow. Dumbledore actually brushed his off with a handkerchief. Tonks smirked privately, as she checked off another name. This was her most expensive bid yet, but Su would likely be a member of the Crestview Army, one of the great ones if her dueling history was anything to count on. Plus she was a priority, and she had two-thirds of her spending limit to go – she could afford some big bids.

Tonks found she was quite right about Dumbledore's limit. He was very silent as the bids continued on, never even voicing a bid. Obviously he was saving his money for particular girls. Tonks, meanwhile, was able to get one more name in the list of Ls – another Asian British-born, fourteen year old Muggleborn, Xi Lu.

Tonks' was able to claim the first two girls on the list of Ms, two half-bloods, thirteen-year old Hufflepuff, Laura Madley and twelve-year old Gryffindor Natalie McDonald for a total of eighteen thousand. Draco was able to claim Morag McDougal, the lone non-Slytherin girl in Harry and Hermione's year that wasn't on their list. Tonks was slightly confused that she wasn't on the list, but obviously there was some bad blood there somewhere with one of the girls already at Crestview. Bad enough to give up the girl to someone else, especially Draco.

A few more girls were bid on that other bidders, aside from Tonks, Draco and Dumbledore, were able to claim. Then it was time for one of the girls Tonks considered extremely important – it was almost personal to her, since someone she loved wanted to save this girl.

"Lillian Moon, Muggleborn, sixteen years old," Ludo Bagman said.

After he read off her physical attributes, he grimaced softly, and cleared his throat. He turned to Scrimgeour, and pointed to something. Scrimgeour glanced at it, then whispered something to Bagman. Bagman looked surprised, but continued.

"A very unique girl this is, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "This young lady... is a werewolf."

There were several mutters and murmurs. Tonks realized this was going to be a tough bid. Treatment against a Werewolf Concubine would be up there with treatment against Muggleborn. Even worse she was a Muggleborn _and _a werewolf. Those sick pigheaded purebloods would abuse her worse than the half-bloods and pureblood Concubines. Tonks knew she needed to raise the stakes.

"3500"... "5000"... "10,000"

"25,000!" Draco said, almost in a snarling tone.

It was then that Tonks realized. She knew Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was responsible for turning Remus, was associated with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Had Greyback turned Lillian? Was Draco trying to buy her for Greyback?

"50,000," Tonks said.

"60,000," Draco said.

"75,000," Tonks said.

She looked back at Draco who narrowed his eyes in her direction. His mother whispered something in his ear, and he calmed down slightly.

"High bid is 75,000," Bagman said, "Going once... going twice... sold to number 77."

Tonks sighed in relief, as she checked off another name. She added up the numbers, and was now at nearly four-and-a-half hundred thousand Galleons. She had spent quite a bit on these past few girls. As the Ms finished and the N's went on, Tonks claimed two more young Muggleborn, and a half-blood on the list. Draco was able to claim the young daughter of the Death Eater, Nott, who was in attendance.

Tonks was also able to get two O names as well: a young Gryffindor half-blood named Carrie O'Connell, and a fifteen year old Hufflepuff Muggleborn, Jacqueline Osprey, for a combined total of seventeen-thousand.

As the second break was announced, and Tonks added up her contracts, she had thirty-eight girls for a total of four-hundred and sixty-five thousand Galleons. She knew that Remus and the other members of the Alliance had wanted her to spend the whole million, but there was only a third of the girls left. She could save quite a few girls, but there was also overcrowding at Crestview to worry about. She would focus on the rest of the list, and try to get as many as she could before the auction was finished.

* * *

Draco Malfoy splashed his face with water, as he stared at himself in a bathroom mirror. He had stormed out of the courtroom and nearly got himself arrested – or at the very least nearly ejected from the auction - when he almost screamed at the Auror, who had asked him to put a stamp on his hand, if he wanted to return to the courtroom. He wasn't exactly angry at the Auror, but at everything in general that was going on that afternoon.

He had made several mistakes early and often, and he knew he was going to pay for them. His first mistake was allowing his mother to take control of the bids. _He _was the acting Head of House now that his father was in Azkaban. He should have been in charge. But it had been his mother who had been asked by the Dark Lord to take charge. But she had failed early and quite often in bidding for girls. Several girls – girls whom were daughters or nieces of the Dark Lord's allies – had been lost to Albus Dumbledore, and that blonde-haired bitch (whom he only knew as #77). It was the latter, the woman, who angered him more. Obviously she was working for some kind of company, which probably specialized in prostitution and wanted to take advantage of the new Concubine Law. She had spent nearly five-hundred thousand Galleons, and had racked up pretty high bids. Including one for the werewolf slag, whom Draco was counting on claiming!

Draco shuddered at the thought. Fenrir Greyback had personally asked for the werewolf Concubine – apparently he had been the one to turn her, but Aurors and Muggle authorities had been able to rescue her before Greyback had been able to kidnap her and bring her into his pack of wolves. Greyback had wanted his "daughter" back. Draco knew that the wolf would blame him. He was terrified of Greyback – he wasn't looking forward to meeting the beast again.

Even worse than Greyback was the Dark Lord himself. There were several girls – daughters and nieces of his allies – who the Dark Lord wanted as playthings for his servants. A few of the parents of those girls had failed him in recent tasks, and he thought it would be good punishment to see their loving little girls used and abused by their fellow Death Eaters. True, Draco had been able to claim a few of them, but there were some who he and his mother had lost – such as the Carrow twins, the daughters of the incestuous siblings, Amycus and Alecto – they would be quite upset that their daughters had been sold to someone else.

Two other girls Draco wanted for himself had also been claimed. Astoria Greengrass – he had a secret fancy for both her and her sister – in fact, when he was a baby, his father had hoped to betroth either or both of the daughters to him, but apparently he didn't approve of the Line Continuance Option. Frankly, Draco wouldn't have cared as long as he could have had one or both of the girls. But now that bitch Daphne was married to Potter! He had hoped to claim the younger, knowing it would upset Daphne, which in turn would anger her new husband, which would be the ultimate revenge on Saint Potter. But she too had been claimed.

As had Bella Blishwick, the young cousin of his former betrothed, Pansy Parkinson. Greengrass, Blishwick and Parkinson would have been a lovely trio of girls – they could have given him heirs to their three families, and he would have become Regent Lord of all three Houses when their fathers died. At least Pansy was still on the list. He would fight for her. His mother had been right about one thing. She had stopped him from bidding too high on the werewolf, so he could focus the money on Pansy and other girls.

But, he could have afford to pay more for the werewolf if his mother hadn't bought someone like Millicent Bulstrode. Did she really think that he, Draco, would choose Millicent for himself? She was ugly and a beast. He'd rather give her to Greyback. A beast for a beast – she'd be a great werewolf. It didn't really matter if turning her into a werewolf broke the law when it came to Concubines. Greyback was already a wanted criminal. Draco figured this would be the best way to calm the beast, after informing him of the loss of the werewolf Concubine.

Morag McDougal had been another choice of his that wasn't on his mother or the Dark Lord's planned list. Draco had a secret fancy for her over the years. She could be one of his girls, a replacement for Greengrass. He could shag her all he wanted, and whore her around the Slytherin Common Room.

He figured he could make a small fortune that way. He already knew that there would be far less girls in the Slytherin Common Room now that they were being sold off to Masters. Those, like Draco, who had their own Concubines would gain a lot of money from whoring them out around the dungeons. Either that, or they would disregard Professor Snape's usual number one rule about sexual activities. In the past, Snape had told the Slytherins to "leave the first year girls alone". But now with the slim pickings, the first years would be targets. After all, they needed to get some early training in before they, too, became Concubines. The older Slytherins would be happy to train them.

He splashed his face with water again, then dried himself off and left the bathroom. His mother was waiting for him.

"Draco," she said, then hesitated for a moment, before she continued, "I really think I should handle the bidding for the rest of the Auction. Some of the girls you're bidding on – some of the girls we're claiming – are not on the – not on the preferred list."

"We're supposed to bring back a specific number of contracts, Mother," Draco said, "You are responsible for losing several of our targets already. I'm bringing those numbers back up. That is why I am buying girls not on our list. I am going to prove that this should have been my task in the first place. _Mine. _Not yours. If it had been mine in the first place, we wouldn't have Millicent Bulstrode's contract, and we could have saved more money for bids on girls like that werewolf."

"Bilius Bulstrode is a dear family friend," Narcissa said, "I bought his daughter for his sake."

"Bilius Bulstrode is a coward," Draco snarled. "He fled the country and tried to bring his daughter with him. Everyone knows these slags can be summoned from anywhere in the world. He is as thickheaded as they come. Like father, like daughter too. Don't lie to me, Mother. You wanted me to have Millicent. I'm not bedding an ugly slag like her. I'm not going to soil the Malfoy bloodline by putting a baby in her belly. Greyback can have her."

Narcissa's eyes widened in fright. "Draco. Why? Why him? Why can't she go to –?"

"Because she's a beast," Draco hissed, "Beasts belong with their own kind. He needs a replacement for the girl we couldn't claim. The girl we lost to that blonde cow. Damned bitch, I want to kill that woman. She's stealing girls I want."

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed, as she looked over her shoulder toward a couple of Aurors, who were talking to each other, "Don't say things like that. Do you want to land in the cell next to your father?"

Draco scoffed and walked past his mother. "Come, Mother. We have more girls to buy. And I better be able to buy Pansy, or so help me, I will kill whoever claims her. She was promised to me since we were toddlers. She would have been mine already if Father hadn't landed himself in prison. He was supposed to make final arrangements with Pascal for Pansy's hand."

"And I would have done it in his stead if this law hadn't passed," Narcissa said, "I promise you. It was in my plans. This was just unexpected."

"No matter," Draco said. "I will claim her. _I better claim her_."

He then turned back to his mother and narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you try to stop anymore of my bids in there – well – our numbers are already going to be less than is expected. I might just have to suggest replacing those losses with other means of pleasure. Namely _you."_

Narcissa's eyes widened in fright as she shook her head.

"Do you doubt me, Mother?" Draco asked. "I see the way the guests at our Manor gaze at you. Anger me any further and I will make sure their desires are fulfilled."

A smirk crossed his lips, and he turned and walked back into the courtroom. When he arrived, he glanced at Pansy, who smiled at him softly when she saw him looking. Draco allowed a small smile to cross his lips before he returned to his seat. Pansy was one of the first girls coming up in the final round of bidding. He would finally claim what was rightfully his.

* * *

As the break neared its end and the final round of bidding was about to begin, Tonks double-checked over all of her contracts, and cross-checked them with the list. She could not believe her luck. She had been able to claim every single name so far that was on the list. As she finished her recheck, Bill stumbled to the ground, as he was walking past her. Tonks had a feeling he had done it on purpose. She offered him a hand and he took it. When she pulled him up, she felt a small rolled up ball of parchment in her hand.

"Clumsy me," Bill said, "Thank you. Good luck on the last round of bidding, Miss."

"You too," Tonks said, as she sat back down.

Bill bowed and walked back toward his seat. Tonks unrolled the piece of parchment in her hand and read it.

_Miss Galore,_

_Bumblebee (or was it Mumblemore. I forget?) has been watching me every so often. He must realize I have not won a single girl. He might get suspicious if I don't start bidding high and winning a couple girls. Don't be shocked if I bid high for one or more of the girls on the list (and maybe some not on the list). I'll pay for them out of my own Vault, and they'll be some of the girls I choose to be "Master" for. Don't worry about how much I spend. Knowing Harry, he will likely want to pay me back._

_B._

_P.S. Cough once if you support my plan. Twice if not._

Tonks pocketed the note, then picked up her half-finished bottle of water from the ground. She coughed once, rather loudly, then drank from her bottle. She then looked through the upcoming list of names. First on the list was a girl that was not one of her targets. But she had a feeling her bidding war was going to be fun to watch.

Ludo Bagman smacked the gavel on the hard surface in front of him, and the guests went quiet.

"The Auction will now continue," Bagman said, "Reminder, we are now starting on the surnames beginning with 'P'. There will be no more breaks between now and the end of the Auction. The next name up for bidding is Pansy Parkinson, who I believe is in attendance. Miss Parkinson, please make your way to the front of the courtroom."

Tonks looked over her shoulder as Pansy strode up the aisle between the rows of chairs. Draco Malfoy was gazing at her with an expression of desire. If he wasn't such a bastard, Tonks might have been thought it was cute. Dumbledore was also gazing at the teen girl, with a smile on his lips – that wasn't cute at all, that was just _creepy_! Tonks knew Pansy wasn't on the list. Obviously. Daphne had some bad blood with her. Besides, it was obvious Draco and Dumbledore were going to battle it out in bids. If their bidding war went high, that was better for Tonks. The more money they spent, the less they had in their available purse for the rest of the girls.

As Bagman listed her attributes, Pansy voluntarily removed her robes, revealing her naked form. Several men were murmuring at the sight of her body, but she only had eyes for Draco Malfoy. When Bagman listed her as "experienced" when it came to sexual activity, the murmurs turned into buzzing. Tonks knew she was quite right – this was going to be fun to watch.

"The bid will start at G1000," Bagman said.

"G15,000," Draco said.

"G20,000," Dumbledore said.

"G30,000," Draco said.

"G40,000," Dumbledore countered.

"G50,000," Draco said;

Dumbledore bowed his head. Draco and Pansy both looked happy. After all, Dumbledore had not bid anywhere above fifty thousand Galleons.

"G50,000 is the high bid," Bagman said, "Going once... going twice..."

"G75,000," Dumbledore said.

Draco's eyes widened, and his face went pale – well, paler than it was, if possible. Pansy looked at him with pleading eyes. Tonks looked back and forth between the two obvious young lovers. Draco was shaking his head. It was obvious he couldn't pay that much.

"G75,000 is the high bid," Bagman said, "Going once... going twice... sold to Albus Dumbledore."

Pansy emitted a shrieking cry. Draco stood up from his chair, and two Aurors blocked the path between Draco and Pansy...or was it Draco and Dumbledore? The latter seemed obvious. Draco was glaring at the Headmaster after all.

"You'll get yours, old man," Draco snarled.

He slammed the Auction paddle down in the empty chair, and stormed out of the courtroom. He didn't bother to ask his mother to join him, and she remained in her seat, obviously wishing to continue with the Auction. All the while, Dumbledore was only staring forward with a calm expression as he looked at an emotional Pansy Parkinson.

"Take Miss Parkinson to a private room away from the other Concubines until she is ready to be picked up," Albert Runcorn said, from his seat, "Two Aurors watching her every second. We don't want any harm coming to her."

Tonks watched as two Aurors escorted Pansy out of the courtroom through a side door. Rufus cleared his throat, gaining the eyes and ears of the bidders.

"I trust we will have no further interruptions?" he asked, "Continue, Mr. Bagman."

Tonks passed up bidding on the next two girls. Next on her list was a couple of sisters, one of which was in Harry and Hermione's year.

"Next on the list are two Muggleborn sisters, Pauline and Sally-Anne Perks," Bagman said, "Like the various sisters in today's auction, we'll place these two on the block at the same time."

He listed attributes of both girls, then started the bidding.

"7500," Tonks said.

"8000," Bill countered.

Bagman glanced at Tonks and she shook her head. She would only bid higher if someone besides Bill bid higher. Either way, the two girls would come to Crestview. But it seemed nobody else wanted the pair.

"Highest bid is G8000." Bagman said. "Going once. Going twice... sold to number 70."

Tonks looked over her shoulder in Bill's direction and he winked. Tonks only shook her head and turned her attention back to Bagman. Tonks once again passed on three purebloods, though Dumbledore and Narcissa each claimed one. Then Tonks claimed a another Muggleborn, fifteen year old Hufflepuff Gladys Prescott for G10,000. The 'P' list ended with Narcissa claiming Priscilla Pucey over a narrow victory in a heated bidding war between her and Dumbledore.

There were only two names in the 'Q' section, and Tonks claimed them both for a combined total of 28,000. The first was Alice Quartermain, a thirteen year old Muggleborn in Ravenclaw. The other was Orla Quirke, a twelve year old Muggleborn, also in Ravenclaw.

Tonks knew she was close to passing names already, but there were still some high-priority girls on her list. She also noted that she had only just passed half of the million Galleon limit. She could afford to grab these girls for a much higher price. Whch was a good thing, since the bidding wars would get much more desperate with very few girls left.

In the 'R' category, she claimed two girls for a combined total of 25000 : Regina Raymond, a young Muggleborn, and Demelza Robins, a half-blood fifth year Gryffindor and Ginny's final listed dorm-mate.

In the 'S' category, Tonks was able to claim three more Muggleborn: Lynette Sawley, Sylvia Sawyer, and Kim Sheppely for a total of 40000, while Bill claimed another Muggleborn, Imogen Stretten for a cheap 7500. Meanwhile, Samantha Selwyn went to Narcissa – Tonks recognized yet another Death Eater surname.

Tonks claimed two names in the 'T' category for 25000: Isabella Tintwhistle, a young Muggleborn, and Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw in Harry and Hermione's year. She was also to claim a fourteen year-old half-blood, Jacqueline Urquhart, one of two names in the 'U' list, for 15000.

In the 'V' list, Tonks claimed a fifteen year-old Muggleborn, Zara Valli for 17500. Then when Bill got in a heated bidding war with Dumbledore for pureblood Romilda Vane, one of the priority girls on Hermione's list, the old man was about to win with a high bid that Bill couldn't afford. Tonks stole the victory with a G60,000 bid.

Finally, Tonks claimed Ella Wilkins and Dora Williams, two Muggleborn for a total of G45000, which would be the last two girls she would bid on.

The last girl of the Auction was Bella Yaxley, the daughter of a Death Eater – and Narcissa claimed her.

"That completes today's Auction," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "Those who won Concubines, please remain in your seats to claim your Contracts. If you claimed any girls who were in attendance today, you can find them by walking through the door on the right side of the Courtroom. Just show the Contracts to the Aurors on guard duty outside the room, and you'll be able to retrieve your new... property. As a reminder, the Master-Concubine must be complete on all purchased Concubines between now and two weeks from now. Any unbound Concubines will be claimed by the Ministry for the next auction, which will be announced sometime late next month.

"Henceforth all future Auctions – which will mostly comprise of unclaimed Concubines, including those younger girls who are not yet old enough to qualify for the Concubine Law – will have silent bidding. For those Auctions, attendance isn't mandatory. Merely send a letter to the Ministry with a list of your highest bids for each Concubine you wish to try to bid on. If you win, you'll receive those Contracts the day of the Auction.

"Thank you for your attendance today, and for your donations. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Scrimgeour shook hands with Bagman, Dawlish and Runcorn, then proceeded to leave the room. Meanwhile, Tonks was once again met by Lavender Brown's mother, who – after handing Tonks her new Contracts – offered to lead her to the room where her daughter and the other Concubines were. Tonks accepted the offer and followed the woman out of the Courtroom.

On the way to the room, she met with Bill Weasley and Castor Greengrass. Bill offered his hand to her, and she realized he wished to pass on another message. She shook his hand, and retrieved the wadded up strip of parchment.

As she resumed following the witch, she read Bill's letter, which asked her to meet with him and Mr. Greengrass near the lifts once she retrieved the girls. Soon Tonks arrived at the room, where she found two rookie Aurors she didn't recognize standing outside the door.

"Name and auction number please, Miss?" one of the Aurors said.

"Galore," Tonks said, "Pussy Galore. Number 77."

The Auror nodded and looked through his list. "This says you have four girls in attendance today to pick up. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Tonks said.

"Wait here a moment," the Auror said.

He walked into the room, and returned with four girls: Lavender Brown, Hestia and Flora Carrow, and Romilda Vane. When Lavender saw her mother, she whimpered and ran over to her and hugged her. Tonks frowned at the scene.

"You'll be okay, sweetheart," Holly said, "Miss Galore here has promised that we can send letters back and forth. Apparently her boss is very generous about things like that."

"I can't believe you're so calm about this, Mother," Lavender said, "I'm about to be someone's whore."

"Miss Galore has promised me that her boss is not going to treat you and the other girls like that," Holly said, "Isn't that right, ma'am?"

"All girls who are a part of Crestview will be treated with respect," Tonks said. "I came here to save girls, not send them into slavery."

Lavender, Hestia, Flora and Romilda looked shocked.

"So... we're not going to have Masters?" Romilda asked.

"Oh, you'll have Masters," Tonks said, "There is nothing I can do about that. But you'll be the best treated Concubines in the world. None of you will be going to Hogwarts. We have very good tutors. Really, you girls shouldn't fear about any of this. I think you'll like where we're going. I guarantee it. Come on girls. Follow me."

"I can't go with you, I'm afraid," Holly said, to her daughter. "But we'll see each other soon. I know it."

Lavender sniffled as she hugged her mother. She backed away and wiped away her tears. Then Tonks led the four girls back into the main corridor and toward the lifts. When she saw Bill, Charlie and Castor, she nodded, and followed them into one of the lifts. Luckily, no one else had come along, so they could speak in private.

"Guess we should introduce ourselves," Tonks said, "Since you'll be seeing us a lot in the next many months."

She shook her head, as she transformed back into her usual self.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she said, "Don't call me by my whole first name, though. Just Dora or Tonks.

"Hello, ladies," Bill said, bowing respectfully to the young teens, "Bill Weasley. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

"You... you're Ron's eldest brother," Lavender said.

"Aye," Bill said. "And this good-looking bloke beside me is my brother, Charlie."

"Ron's not going to be my Master, is he?" Lavender asked.

Bill laughed. "No... but you're in the correct age range. I believe you'll know the young man who has requested that you be one of his girls."

Lavender's eyes widened. "So... I'm not going to be the Concubine of someone twice my age or older?"

"Ah... well... some of our colleagues are in that age range," Bill said, "But there are a couple boys your age, and just a few years older as well. But everyone is quite nice, I assure you. They'll all respect you as the young ladies you are."

Romilda narrowed her eyes, as she looked from Bill to Tonks. "You're working together? You were bidding against each other at the Auction."

"Couldn't let anyone know we're allies," Tonks said.

"But – you were seated next to Dumbledore," Romilda said to Charlie, "And... ma'am, you and Dumbledore got in a lot of heated bidding. So you can't be working with him."

"I'm with these two," Charlie said, "But Dumbledore thinks I'm with him."

"Are you as confused as I am?" Flora asked her sister, Hestia, who only nodded silently.

"Okay," Romilda said, then looked at Castor, "and... who are you?"

"That's Castor Greengrass," Flora said, "He's the father of one of our friends."

"Where's Astoria, Mr. Greengrass?" Hestia asked, "Did... did someone bad claim her?"

"Nope... that would be me," Tonks said, "You'll see her soon enough. She's with her sister at the moment."

"Daphne?" Lavender said; her eyes going wide, "But I heard she is married to... _oh, Merlin... _our Master is Harry Potter?"

"Er... yes and no," Tonks said, "He is the one who has spent all this money to save you girls. But... he is just one of several Masters. But I don't think he'll be yours. You'll want someone else to claim you, Miss Brown, believe me."

"He's married to – what was it – five girls," Lavender said, "And he is also claiming Concubines. Merlin, this is too much. Okay... where are we going?"

"Ah, good question," Tonks said, then cleared her throat. "Dobby! Winky!"

The young girls jumped when the two house-elves appeared in the lifts.

"Missy Nymphadora," Dobby said, "Are you ready to return to Crestview? Everyone is nervous that you've been gone so long. Missy Greengrass is getting nervous, poor girl."

"We have another errand to run, Dobby," Tonks said, "But we promise we'll be back as soon as possible. Can you please take this folder of contracts back to Crestview. Harry and the others will want to see it and hear the news. Could you and Winky escort these four girls to Crestview? We'll call you again when it is our turn to go."

"Of course, Missy Nymphadora," Dobby said; he took the folder of contracts, then turned to Winky, "Winky, you take these twins. Dobby will take the other two."

Winky nodded and walked over to the Carrow twins. Dobby offered a hand to Lavender and Romilda, who nervously accepted.

"Don't be scared, girls," Bill said, "House-elf travel is quicker and much more comfortable than Apparation. We'll see you soon. You'll probably be so busy meeting everyone else that you'll hardly notice we're gone."

"Have fun," Tonks said, in a sing-song voice.

Dobby, Winky, and the four teens vanished a moment later.

"So, Tonks," Charlie said, "Did you figure how many girls we got?"

"Close to sixty, I think," Tonks said, "Most are Muggleborn."

"We have two weeks to bring all the girls to Crestview," Bill said, "If we bring all of them at the same time, it will get too hectic."

"Five a day over the next twelve days," Charlie said. "Other than those few that have already been hand-picked, like the werewolf girl for Remus, each of the volunteers could choose as the girls come in."

"A good idea," Tonks said, then turned to Castor, "Bill's letter said you wish to speak to me, Mr. Greengrass?"

"First of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my little girl," Castor said, "When I saw Dumbledore and Malfoy trying to claim her, I had a bad feeling in my gut. Then when you bought her... I was still fearful for her. But Bill told me who you really were. Thank Merlin for you."

"Thank Harry, not me," Tonks said, "He promised Astoria he would not lose her."

"I'd actually like to do that in person," Castor said. "My wife and I have changed our minds about staying in England. We want to be with our daughters."

"We'd love to have you," Bill said. "When do you want to leave?"

"By the end of the day," Castor said, "Illiana and I just need to pack up a few things."

"When we return to Crestview, I will speak to Dobby," Bill said, "When you're ready, all you have to do is call Dobby's name, and he'll bring you and your wife to Crestview."

"Thank you, young man," Castor said. "So... you're not leaving England right away?"

"No," Bill said, "We're going to the Burrow to meet with my father. If he made the right choice, he will be coming to Crestview with us as well. Also, we need to talk to our mother and youngest brother, and find out exactly what is going on with them."

"That sounds bad," Castor said.

"We have reason to believe they are allies with Dumbledore," Charlie said.

Castor grimaced. "Definitely bad news. I wish you luck then."

"Thank you, sir," Bill said, with a grimace as he looked from Charlie to Tonks, "I have a feeling we'll need it."

* * *

**Ugh, I feel like I rushed the end of this chapter. Ah well.**

**For those wondering, here is the result of Tonks (and Bill's) success: 56 girls (55 on the list, plus Helen Dawlish), for an estimated total price of G675,000! Yes, the Crestview Alliance wanted her to spend a cool million Galleons, but... halfway through the Auction, I realized that was NOT going to happen. Don't ask me how many girls Dumbledore and the Malfoys got. I do not know. Most of those girls won't be important in the story, aside from random mentions. A few will have some important roles, but others are just background - like "extras" in movies. Same goes for many of the girls coming to Crestview. If you don't recognize their name, they will likely get very little page-time. They're just list-fillers.  
**

**Question: Once the girls are sorted with their "Masters", should I put a list in the Author's Note just so it is easier to tell who has who? It would be like the one Radaslab did in his version of "The Harem War."** **Only, I wouldn't crowd every chapter's Author's Note with the list. It will only show up every ten chapters or so for a reminder.  
**  
**I could have done several things with that Dumbledore-Draco-Pansy scene. I could have:**

**Had Draco kill Dumbledore in a bout of rage. (Very, VERY Unlikely)**  
**Had Draco ATTEMPT to kill Dumbledore, and Dumbledore killing him in self-defense (almost as unlikely as the first)**  
**Had Draco attempt to kidnap Pansy and either get killed or arrested in the process (Unlikely)**  
**Had Draco successfully kidnap Pansy, only to lose her when Dumbledore summoned her (sorta unlikely. Draco already knew it wouldn't work.)**  
**Had Dumbledore summon Fawkes and take Pansy to Hogwarts instead of temporarily keep her in the Ministry (almost happened, decided against it...)**  
**Had Tonks decide "Aw, fuck it..." and bid and win Pansy. (Would have messed up two storylines, so unlikely).**  
**Had Draco win Pansy (see reason pertaining to Tonks)**

**Dumbledore winning Pansy creates two storylines. One which I won't give any hint to, because it is going to begin within the next few chapters. The other... will sort of be like the Draco and Dumbledore plot line in Half-Blood Prince with varied different results – maybe ending in the demise of one of the two characters – evil cackles – Both storylines are going to be SO FUN.**

**You really got to feel to for Draco in that scene. He wants his girl. And in losing her, it really creates some vindictive 'I want revenge' rage, that will set him on a dangerous path. This isn't the whinging little "I have to do this, if I don't, he'll kill me" reason. This is the "You pissed me off, so now you die! I get my revenge, the girl, and Voldemort wants you dead – triple victory for me" reason.**

**Next chapter: Tonks, Bill and Charlie confront their mother and Ron at the Burrow. However, things don't go well at all. Ron makes a decision that will put him on a dark path, and Molly... we'll, you'll see. Also... Dumbledore, the Malfoys and the aftermath of the Auction! We'll return to Crestview in two chapters. Yes, you'll get to see the moment Lavender, Romilda and the Carrows arrive at Crestview. The Concubines' arrival will span a few chapters coming up. If you're familiar with the other Harem War story, it will be similar to that.**


	39. CH38: Unforgivables and Runaways

**Chapter 38  
Unforgivables and Runaways**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your feedback to the question. I will likely place it on my profile, and an author's note in story only once. So there are no spoilers, it will be posted on the profile, once all the girls are with their "Masters". This chapter goes back and forth in time. Pay attention to the italics in this chapter.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_  
**  
**Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace that led onto the second floor of Malfoy Manor and cleared the cloud of soot and ash away with a simple spell. Normally the Floo Network was connected to the spacious sitting room of Malfoy Manor. But the Dark Lord had ordered Narcissa Malfoy to switch the arrival points. After all, the Dark Lord usually held meetings and usually spent most of his time in that room. It would not do for any unexpected visitors to arrive through the Floo Network, especially in the off-chance that those visitors meant anyone harm.

Draco started off toward the main floor of the house. The Dark Lord would surely wonder why he had come home without his mother. Without her presence, he would be able to present his story of the events that had happened at the Auction. He hoped that the Dark Lord wouldn't be angry with him. After all, most of the blame was on his mother, not himself.

When Draco arrived at the doors which led into the sitting room, he inhaled, exhaled and steeled himself, then entered the room. He glanced around the room and found that, while there were several people there, none of them were the Dark Lord. His Aunt Bellatrix stood when she saw him and walked over to him.

"Where is your mother, Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

"She's still at the Ministry," Draco said, "I left the Auction early."

"Why would you do that?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco cleared his throat. "I lost Pansy, Auntie. Dumbledore won the bid for her. I was so – so angry at him that I wanted to kill him right there."

"Oh, darling," Bellatrix said, "I am so sorry. I trust you and your mother were able to claim several girls?"

"A fair few," Draco said.

"What about Flora and Hestia?" Amycus Carrow asked, as he stood up and walked over to Draco, "What about my girls? Why didn't you bring them back with you?"

"I got some bad news," Draco said, "There was this... this company bitch. She bid on so many girls. You could tell when she wanted a specific girl. She raised the bids so high that nobody else would dare spend that much."

"Are you telling me this whore took my babies?" Alecto Carrow asked, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Draco said, "I didn't recognize her. But I assume she was working for someone – she might be a secretary for some bigwig in a company. Probably a prostitution ring who is taking advantage of the Concubine Law."

"What would this bitch want with my girls?" Amycus asked.

"Was she bidding on any specific girls?" Bellatrix asked. "Only purebloods?"

"No," Draco said, "She – she took mostly Mudbloods. But she – she bid and won almost every single girl in my year. All of them aside from Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode and Morag McDougal. She also bid on Purebloods, Half-bloods, and Mudbloods of all ages. Didn't matter age, body type or blood type. One girl was reported to have pockmarked face from Dragonpox. Didn't seem to phase this woman."

"What about the werewolf girl?" Fenrir Greyback asked, "You better tell me you got her for me, boy."

"I couldn't do anything about her, Greyback," Draco said; he tried to keep a brave voice, but he was quite scared of the beast, "That company whore took her too."

"What?!" Fenrir growled; he stood up, and marched over to Draco, and stared right into his eyes, "Tell me I heard that wrong. I told you I wanted her."

"You can have one of the other girls," Draco said, "Millicent Bulstrode."

"I wanted this girl!" Fenrir growled loudly, "She should have been in my pack. They took her from me once, and now someone has taken her again."

"It isn't my fault!" Draco countered, more bravely than he felt, "Blame my mother. That company whore bid G75,000 and I wanted to bid higher. But Mother stopped me. Blame her, Greyback."

"I blame you!" Fenrir growled.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Fenrir growled and whined as he collapsed to the floor and shook from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Don't you DARE talk to my nephew like that, beast!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Ever! _Crucio!"_

Greyback growled in pain. Bellatrix turned to Amycus and Alecto.

"What about you two?" she asked, "Are you going to blame Draco?"

Amycus and Alecto shrank back.

"Enough," the cold voice of the Dark Lord hissed.

Draco felt chills run up his spine. He turned around and saw Lord Voldemort entering the room. Draco and the Death Eaters in the room bowed.

"My Lord," Draco said, "I seek your forgiveness."

"Why do you seek it?" Voldemort asked, "Never mind. I don't have time for your lengthy excuses and explanations. I will retrieve this information myself. Open your mind to me, Draco. _Legilimens_!"

Draco felt a dizzying headache as visions of the Auction swept through his mind. Thirty seconds later they stopped. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, as he watched Voldemort walk over to him.

"It appears you lost several of the girls I had hoped for," Voldemort said, "Most unfortunate. But it doesn't matter. It seems you were able to make up to it with some not on my projected list. That was a good idea, Draco. Your mother seems to have objected to such things, but you were right to make up for the losses."

"Thank you, My Lord," Draco said.

"I find Dumbledore's strategy very interesting," Voldemort said, "He focused on purebloods instead of Mudbloods as I would have thought. Then there was this other woman. I do not recognize her. That is very interesting. I will have to send someone to the Ministry to retrieve the information about that woman. I would very much like to speak to her. Alecto, Amycus, I am very sorry that Narcissa and Draco were not able to claim your girls. I think you will be most pleased to hear that I will make up their mistake with a couple of gifts. Two of the girls we claimed today will be yours to replace your daughters. But we will also seek to return them to your arms."

"Thank you, My Lord!" Amycus said.

"You honor us, My Lord!" Alecto said.

"Greyback," Voldemort snarled at the twitching werewolf, "I am most displeased that you chose to be angry at Draco. After all, from what I can tell, he tried to do his best. He was able to claim many girls for us. However, I do feel sorry that you lost your werewolf child. But Draco's thoughts may suffice. You will take Millicent Bulstrode and claim her as your own. Turn her if you will. She will be yours."

"Thank you, My Lord," Greyback said, "I apologize for my anger, and I thank you for that which you have given me."

"Draco," Voldemort said, "I feel the pain of your loss towards Pansy Parkinson. I also feel your desire for revenge. You will be pleased, Draco, to know that I am granting your wish."

"My wish, My Lord?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco," Voldemort said, "Your actions today pleased me. You have earned my Mark. And with my Mark, you will also receive your next important task."

"Thank you, My Lord!" Draco said, "Whatever task you give me, I promise to fulfill."

"I very much hope so, Draco," Voldemort said, "Because your task is this. Before the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts, you must discover a way to get my Death Eaters past the wards and into Hogwarts. Whilst your Death Eater brethren and sisters `distract the other Professors and students... you, Draco, will kill Albus Dumbledore. Kill Dumbledore and Miss Parkinson will be yours, as will all the other Concubines that Dumbledore has claimed today."

Draco's eyes widened. He was slightly fearful of the task, but that fear was overpowered by a great desire. Yes, he would get his vengeance on the old bastard who dared to steal his girl from him.

"Yes, My Lord," Draco said, "I promise not to let you down."

"Try not to disappoint me," Voldemort said, "I do not want another Malfoy as a disappointment."

Draco bowed. He wondered if the Dark Lord was only talking about his father, or was he talking about his mother as well? Draco had feeling the Dark Lord was referring to both...

* * *

_(One hour later)_

Nymphadora Tonks stood at the top of the driveway that led to the towering residence known as the Burrow several meters in front of her. Bill and Charlie stood beside her.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Tonks asked. "This seems a bit too personal, and it is going to be rough for the both of you already. I could call Dobby and ask him to take me back to Crestview."

"I'm sure I speak the same for Charlie," Bill said. "when I say I don't mind if you come along, Tonks."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "If we weren't sure, we would have advised you to go back when the elves brought the girls with them. Besides, you're our back-up if things get messy. You know how Mum and Ron are. Short tempers and loud mouths."

"Well, if you're sure," Tonks said.

"We're sure, Tonks," Bill and Charlie said in unison.

"Merlin, boys," Tonks said, "It is bad enough when Fred and George do it!"

Bill grinned, then cleared his throat. "Alright, Charlie. What is the plan here?"

"Well," Charlie said, "Hopefully we're here to retrieve Dad and bring him to Crestview. And talk some sense into Mum and Ron."

"Charlie, we already agreed it is a bad idea to bring Ron to Crestview," Bill said.

"I agree completely. Bill," Charlie said, "Truth is I am not sure if we should invite Mum either. You know how she is with teenagers and sexual activity. She would have a lot of problems with Harry and Neville and their wives, even if they are married. She would voice her opinions on the matter. Loudly. And on top of that, all of those new girls coming along. You, me, Fred and George – we're all taking in some of these girls. Mum would not support that."

"Yeah," Bill said, "You've basically said out loud everything that I've been thinking about since our meeting with Dad. I spent much of the Auction – when I wasn't tossing in bids that I knew would lose – thinking about that."

"You too, eh?" Charlie asked, "I don't think I placed a single bid because my mind was elsewhere. I don't know what Dumbledore thought. I told him I hoped to purchase a couple of girls because I am lonely. I didn't even place one bid. I might have blown my cover."

"Nah, you didn't," Tonks said, "You were very convincing. You'll make a good spy."

Charlie eyed Tonks. "How did you know Dumbledore wanted me to be a spy?"

"I didn't," Tonks said, "I was thinking you could be our spy on the Order. Dumbledore wants you to spy on us? Perfect... we can figure out some fake information to give him."

"Save it for the next meeting," Bill said, "We have something far more important to focus on here. Okay, we know Ron isn't coming. There are three of us here. Take a vote. Invite Mum to Crestview or not? Raise hands if you want to invite her."

Tonks shook her head, and smiled when Charlie and Bill didn't raise their hand either.

"Unanimous," Bill said, "She isn't coming. Probably a good thing, since she needs to be here for Ron."

"Brilliant," Charlie said, "Now, we just have to see if Dad wants to come along... _without Mum_."

"Good luck to us," Bill muttered, then motioned to the Burrow. "Usually I would say ladies first, Tonks. But Charlie and I better go first this time."

Tonks nodded in agreement, then followed Bill and Charlie as they headed off down the driveway. As they approached the house, Arthur stepped out, holding two large suitcases. From the expression on his face, Tonks could see that he had been crying recently.

"Dad?" Charlie asked, as he and Bill hurried to their father, "Are you okay?"

"I decided I am leaving England and going with you," Arthur said, "Told your mother a couple hours ago. She's been avoiding me, and doing a bunch of cooking. Now she is in the sitting room, doing some sewing. She didn't even react when she heard you arrive. And Ron... he thinks I'm either joking or lying, not sure which. He was flying for the past hour or so, with no breaks. Then about five minutes ago, he came in, said nothing and went up to his room. I tried to talk to him through the door, but he was making a lot of noise. Pacing back and forth or something. Anyway... so I've been packing. Haven't used these suitcases since we went to Egypt. Had to read the instruction manual in order to figure out how to reapply the extension enchantments."

He chuckled weakly, then sniffled. "Took me several hours of talking to myself and thinking before I decided to go with you. I weighed the options. How many girls did you wind up purchasing?"

"Fifty-six," Bill said, "Including several Muggleborn. Our original plan was fifty girls. Five girls each for ten volunteers."

"I think I'll take you up on your earlier suggestion," Arthur said, "Taking in a few Muggleborn might make for some good distractions from all of this."

"Oh, between these girls, your family – regular and extended – and everything else going on," Bill said, "I think you'll find yourself easily distracted."

"You won't be the only new adult," Charlie said, "Castor and Illiana Greengrass are going as well, to be with their daughters."

"Castor is a good man," Arthur said, nodding. "Known him a while."

"We haven't asked him to volunteer and take in a couple girls," Charlie said, "But if he does, then you might only have to take in three girls."

"Doesn't matter to me how many I have to take in," Arthur said, "I'd be happy to help."

"We'd like to talk to Mum and Ron before we leave," Bill said.

"I don't know if you'll get anything out of Ron," Arthur said, "And I wish you luck with your mother as well."

"Neither of them can come with us, Dad," Charlie said. "Harry and Hermione would likely kill him before speak with him – if their wives and friends don't get to him first. And Mum...?"

"She would hate everything to do with the Concubines," Bill said.

"Aye," Arthur said, "you're probably right. I'm fine with it. They have enough money from Sirius' inheritance to get on for a while. Well, come on in then."

Tonks followed Bill, Charlie and their father into the kitchen and through it, into the sitting room. Molly was sewing what appeared to be a new sweater. When she heard their arrival, she looked up and Tonks nearly backed away at the glare on her face."

"How _dare _you step foot in here," she said, in a low dangerous tone, "I didn't want to believe it when Albus told me that you had betrayed the Order, Bill. And you, Tonks... I wonder what your parents think of you betraying a good man like Albus Dumbledore."

"My parents share my opinion of Albus Dumbledore, Molly," Tonks said.

"So they're traitors too," Molly said, then she eyed Charlie, "You too, Charles? Albus thinks you're still in the Order."

"Of course he does," Charlie said.

"Mum," Bill said, "We need to tell you about Albus Dumbledore. Everything you know about him is a lie."

"Don't feed me that rubbish, William Arthur Weasley," Molly said, in the same low, dangerous tone, "Albus told me that he believes you're with Lupin. Seems he was right. You're the one believing the lies. Lupin is a _werewolf, _William. A Dark creature. Are you going to believe what he tells you? He's corrupted you, just the same as he has corrupted poor, sweet Harry. Harry would _never _take your sister from me. Your sister! Has your blindness forgotten her?"

"She is perfectly fine and safe, Mum," Bill said, "In fact she'll probably be one of the best treated Concubines in the world. Far better than those girls who were bought by people like Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy today, and all those other rotten wizards who merely want to abuse those girls. Harry's treating her just the same as his wives."

"If that is true, then why isn't he letting her come back to me?" Molly asked.

"She doesn't want to come back, Mum," Charlie said. "You brainwashed her. She wants to fancy and fall in love with Harry. But she told us that she doesn't know if she can now. She doesn't know whether or not she would be able to tell the difference from you brainwashing her, and her own feelings."

"Brainwashing?" Molly asked, "I would never -"

"So you deny raising her to be Mrs. Potter?" Bill asked, "You deny dreaming of the day when she married Harry Potter and became pregnant with his child?"

"Harry is a fine young man," Molly said, "And Ginny is his friend. Anyone in my position would dream of the day their daughter married a fine boy like him."

"Yes," Charlie said, "But would any mother feed the boy Love Potions to ensure he fell in love with their daughter?"

Molly looked back down at her knitting and continued on it.

"You're not even going to deny it?" Charlie asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did, would you?" Molly asked, "Your father doesn't believe me. I am sure he told you about his recent visit to St. Mungo's. The same day he ordered me and your little brother not to leave the house or speak to anyone. He _ordered _us. Gave us the command as Head of House. When has he ever done that before? Never. He wants to pack up and leave. He wants to throw away all that we ever had. Family means so much to him, and he wants to leave it."

"He isn't leaving his family," Bill said, "He's gaining more of it. Yesterday, me, Fred and George – we married the women in our life. And George... he's going to be a father."

Molly didn't look back up at Bill, but Tonks could tell her emotions were on high due to the announcement.

"Dad's not throwing away anything." Bill said, "He's gaining a lot. The same thing you would gain if you would come clean about everything. What is it, Mum? Does Dumbledore have something on you? Does he know something you're hiding that you don't want to tell us? Why do you trust him so much over your own family? How can you believe anything he says about us? Your own flesh and blood, and the love of your life?"

"Albus Dumbledore has done more for this family than any of you know," Molly said. "He has been here for all of us through the good times and the bad. Through the light and dark. If you would see past your pettiness and whatever foolish belief you have against him, you would find he is a good man."

Tonks heard squeaking floorboards toward the direction of the stairs. Apparently, so did Bill and Charlie.

"Ron," Bill said, "I know you're there. Come down here please."

"Is Dad really leaving?" Ron asked.

"I am, son," Arthur said, "I need to be with Ginny. This is a hard time for her."

"Okay," Ron said.

Ron walked down the stairs, and across the sitting room, over to the fireplace. He stuck his hand in the bag of Floo Powder, and threw the dust into the fireplace. Then he took another handful.

"Goodbye then," Ron said. "I'm leaving too. I took your little undetectable extension purse, Mum, so I could pack everything of mine. Sorry."

Before anyone could stop him, he stepped into the fireplace and said "The Three Broomsticks", then he vanished. Molly stood and screamed Ron's name as he hurried across the room toward the fireplace. She stared at it for a moment, then turned and glared at Tonks and her family.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, "What did you say to him before you came in here?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked, "We haven't spoken to him in quite a while."

"This is your fault," Molly said, "You are responsible for tearing this family apart. You could have stopped him. But... you didn't want to, did you? Why are you punishing me?"

The next few things seemed to happen in a blur. Molly took out her wand and pointed it toward Bill. Tonks had two choices. Her first was to disarm Molly, but that wasn't the first thought to come to her mind. She stepped in front of Bill, just as Molly hurled a spell in his direction. When the spell hit her, she fell to the floor in immense pain. She could not believe it. Molly Weasley had fired a Cruciatus Curse!

A moment later, Tonks heard a thumping sound, and the pain slowly stopped. She groaned as she sat up. Molly was unconscious on the ground, obviously Stunned. Charlie was kneeling over her. Bill was kneeling near Tonks.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tonks said, "Did she really hit me with a Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yeah," Bill said, "Why did you jump in front of me?"

"It is why I'm here, isn't it?" Tonks said, "Don't count on it next time you get an Unforgivable Curse hurled toward you. I might jump the other way instead."

Bill chuckled. "Thanks."

"Aurors!" a voice said, "Hands and wands up!"

Tonks, Bill and Charlie raised their hands, just as John Dawlish and Sylvester Savage walked into the sitting room.

"That was quick," Arthur said, "We didn't even contact you."

"Scrimgeour put a Trace on the Unforgivables," Dawlish said, "Hoped it might help us catch more Dark wizards that way. Who cast the Cruciatus?" He looked down at Tonks, "Was it you, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that," Tonks growled, "Look at me – I was the one who got hit with the damn curse. Think I cast it on myself? Trace doesn't do you any good if you don't know who hurls it, eh?"

"It was Molly," Arthur said, "She hurled it at – at Bill, and Tonks stepped in front of him."

"Molly cast it?" Dawlish asked, "I can hardly believe that... Savage, check her wand."

Savage did as was told. When he performed the spell needed to check the wand, he grimaced and looked at Dawlish and nodded.

"He's right, boss," Savage said, "She did it."

"John," Arthur said, "My wife... she isn't herself. She was acting... insane. Paranoid or something, and I ain't talking the kind of paranoid that Moody gets. Take her to St. Mungo's and get her checked up on."

"I saw the suitcases, Arthur," Dawlish said, "You leaving?"

"I'm going to my daughter," Arthur said, "She needs me right now."

Dawlish nodded. "And where is your youngest boy? He here?"

"He ran away," Arthur said, "I think he went to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore. Albus will look after him."

"Aye," Dawlish said; then he sighed. "Bad business, this. You think she was poisoned, and that is why she cast the curse?"

"I don't know, John," Arthur said, "I do know she wouldn't have cast it with a sane mind, especially not at family."

"Probably right," Dawlish said, "Alright, I'll take her to St. Mungo's. If you're wrong, and she is acting of her own accord, then I got to arrest her. If so, she'll like spend time in Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable."

Arthur frowned. "I really believe she was poisoned. I must believe that."

"The truth will out," Dawlish said. "Wake her and bind her arms, Savage. We're leaving."

"One second, John," Tonks said, "I want to give you a promise. Your daughter will be just fine."

Dawlish looked toward her with wide eyes. "You were number 77, weren't you?"

"Aye," Tonks said.

Dawlish nodded. "Thanks, Nym – Tonks. Tell her to write to me sometimes. She's all I got left in the world."

"I'll let her know," Tonks said.

"Do so and I will not tell Albus about any of this," Dawlish said, "Including you, Charlie. You're here with your brother and this woman, and you really expect me to think you're on Albus' side?"

"What side are you on?" Charlie asked.

"The side that fights against Dark wizards," Dawlish said, "Good luck to all of you. Come on, Savage."

Tonks stared at Dawlish as he walked out of the house. Then she looked at Molly, who had a dazed look in her eyes as she was dragged out of the house by Savage. Arthur sank down in his favorite chair and placed his face in his hands. Tonks could hear him sobbing quietly.

"What was all that about with Dawlish?" Bill said, "Do you think he believes that Dumbledore's a Dark wizard?"

"It kind of sounds like it, doesn't it?" Charlie asked. "He could be another ally."

"He has a good job right now," Tonks said, "He'd never come with us."

"We don't need him to come with us," Charlie said, "Once Albus figures out I am with you guys – well, if we get Dawlish, Moody and/or McGonagall to join us, we'll have more spies in the Order."

"We'll discuss it with Remus," Bill said, "Dad? You okay? You still coming with us?"

Arthur dropped his hands, sniffled and nodded. "If your mother knew what she was doing, she's going to prison. If she didn't know what she was doing... well, I don't think the Ministry will let her go far. They'll keep an eye on her. She doesn't need me right now. I need to be with my children. Ron... he'll be fine."

"Will he?" Charlie said, "He'll be with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore won't hurt him," Tonks said, "More than likely, the man will treat him as an Order member, or part of his student army. Either way, he'll be at Hogwarts. He'll be fine."

"And if he meets us on the battlefield when we come back to win this war?" Charlie asked.

"Hope it is one of us who finds him," Tonks said. "At least we'll stun him or something. Harry, Hermione –their girls and their friends – they'll do much, more worse to him."

"We won't worry about that right now," Arthur said, "I stand by what I say. Physically, Ron will be fine. Mentally... we'll figure it out later. None of us are going to be one-hundred percent after this war is over anyway. I just hope he doesn't stray too far from the path of the Light between now and then. Or we may never get him back..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was making his way up to the front gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just left the Three Broomsticks after arriving there from a long journey through the Floo Network from the Burrow. Prior to that, he had spent a good half-hour, packing his trunk and a small Undetectable Extension bag full of his belongings including his clothes and other things. While he didn't want to believe his father was leaving, he had seen the suitcases.

If his father was leaving, that meant it would have been just him and his mother in the house, now that his sister was gone. Without his father or sister there to stop her, he knew his mother would have yelled at him a lot. That and she'd make him do a bunch of chores. Those were two reasons he had left. He knew exactly where he was going too – he had decided so, whilst packing. He would meet with Dumbledore, and ask the man if he could stay at Hogwarts for a while. While he was there, he could explore the castle, and the grounds, and dine on some good Hogwarts food, and not have to worry about anything.

When he arrived at the gates, he saw Hagrid driving a carriage. He nearly jumped out of his trainers when he saw the two great black horses pulling the carriage. He gaped at them, and realized... those were Thestrals. The things that Harry had seen pulling the carriages...the things he had rode on the back of to London! The things you could only see if you saw someone snuff it. He recalled the day the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow... he had watched the battle through the window in the comforts and safety of the kitchen. He had seen one of the Death Eaters fall to the ground, before vanishing. He wondered if he had actually seen the bloke die. Was that why he could see the Thestrals?

"Ronald?" Hagrid asked, as he stopped the carriage near Ron, "Is that you? Of course it is you. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I – er – ran away from home," Ron said, "I was thinking I could ask Professor Dumbledore if I could stay at Hogwarts until term begins?"

Hagrid frowned. "I don't know. Maybe... don't you think you should talk to your parents about this?"

"Dad is leaving home," Ron said, "He and Mum got in a fight. Mum's... she's depressed. She's not been the same since Ginny vanished."

"Vanished?" Hagrid asked, "Oh, you mean because of the Concubine thing. Know where she went?"

"Dad said she's somewhere with Harry," Ron said, "Cause of a life-debt cause he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh, well... then she's fine then," Hagrid said, "I'll take ya to the castle and you can speak to Dumbledore. You're lucky he is here. He just returned a little while ago from Ministry business. He was at the Auction."

"Auction?" Ron said, "He bought Concubines?"

"Must have," Hagrid said, "Brought a few girls to Hogwarts with him. Told me and the other Professors he is protecting them, and that we should expect more soon. Anyway, get inside the carriage and I'll take ya up."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Ron said, "you're the best."

Hagrid blushed and chuckled. Ron smiled and stepped into the carriage and took a seat. The carriage jumped a little as it moved again, and Ron clutched the cushion beneath him so he wouldn't fall off he seat. He stared out the window at the scenery whilst in deep thought.

So Dumbledore had purchased Concubines. Ron had read the Concubine Instruction Manual. Some of it anyway. Contract holders for Concubines could give the girls away as gifts or as trades or barters. Dumbledore had promised him last year to help him get Hermione. And Dumbledore had failed. So... Ron would ask the old man to give him a Concubine. After all, the man owed him. He had done so much for Dumbledore. He had spied on Harry and put up with Hermione when all she did was nag at him. He had a rough time with it all. He needed a good reward. A Concubine to shag was a good enough reward for him.

Ron smiled as he fantasized about being with a Concubine. They would do anything he wanted. They'd shag him any time he wanted them.

It was then he knew. Running away from home and coming to Hogwarts was definitely the best idea he ever had.

* * *

**I could have had Dumbledore and Ron's conversation in this chapter. But I decided it could wait until the next one.**

**I know there were some of you that wanted Molly to come to Crestview. But Charlie said it best. Canon-Molly would have made a lot of problems with the Concubines and Harry and his wives. There was no way she would get along. So I had her throw an Unforgivable Curse, which I think sets up a nice storyline with her. There is more than meets the eye when it comes to her though.**

**Next chapter: Dumbledore reminisces and figures out some revelations, then has a conversation with Ron. Dumbledore has big plans for Ron, and a little encouragement will go a long way. Ron will get exactly what he wants, because in turn it will also be what Dumbledore wants. Also, Lavender, the Carrows twins, and Romilda come to Crestview, and Tonks and the Weasleys return from England to give the good news. And more!**


	40. CH39: No Title

**Chapter 39  
No Title**

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has no title. It happens!**

**A few reviewers mentioned that too many people outside of Crestview Alliance know about Crestview. Not true at all. Before Remus and Harry and Co. went to Crestview, only one person knew about it: Sirius. Then Harry mentioned Crestview to Remus, and that "Secret Password" unlocked his memories of the location. Also, nobody – except maybe Sirius, who is dead – actually knows where Crestview really is. Nobody, not even those living in Crestview, knows where it is located when it comes to the country. Heck, I don't think I know which country they're in, heh!**

**And when it comes to the Crestview Alliance. If/when Dumbledore puts it together, he would probably realize that Bill and Tonks were working together, and that they're with Remus, and Harry. Aside from those names – and maybe Harry's wives – Albus doesn't know who else is in the Crestview Alliance, nor does he know that is what it is named.**

**Simply put... nobody outside the Crestview Alliance knows what Crestview really is. Nobody at all.**

**Also, I must apologize. We won't return to Crestview during this chapter. That all happens next chapter. It just didn't go well with the theme of this chapter.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_

Albus Dumbledore was currently in a state of befuddlement.

The reason behind his befuddlement was the large folder of parchment sitting in front of him on his grand mahogany desk. He had made a large fortune today, and it was all thanks to the witches and wizards at the Auction buying many dozens of Muggleborn Concubines. Now, usually that might have put a smile on the man's face. It _had _put a smile on his face to see the large number of Galleons that had come to his name. However that smile didn't last very long.

According to the information in front of him, nearly all of the Muggleborn girls that had been under his wing, as Magical Guardian, had all been purchased by one person: number 77 – Pussy Galore. The same person who had stolen – ahem – _purchased _Astoria Greengrass, Helen Dawlish, Megan Jones, and a few other Concubines that Dumbledore wanted. He had attempted to take count of how many Concubines she had ended up with, but he had lost count somewhere around the mid-forties. He figured she had walked away with somewhere between fifty and sixty girls!

Miss Galore was an enigma to Albus Dumbledore. He had never met her before today, nor had he ever heard of the companies she worked for. This Crestview Concubine Company seemed to be a recent creation. In fact the owner – this Alfred Pennyworth, whose name he only knew because Miss Galore had mentioned it – wasn't even listed in the information. The Vault in Gringotts owned by this company had only been in their possession for nearly a week, maybe less. Which meant they had an offshore account, probably in the States, and had transferred a sum of money over to Gringotts solely for the Auction. Did that mean that this company was not stationed in Great Britain, or even in Europe?

Miss Galore had informed him that none of the girls she purchased would be going to Hogwarts. Was it because her company would be moving the girls out of Europe? That was fifty-plus girls who would not attend Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. Students ranging from second years to sixth years. That was a lot of students.

On top of that, how many other Concubines might not come to Hogwarts? How many Masters of Concubines weren't going to take the option to send their girls to Hogwarts, and instead give them private tutorship, or place them in the private schools? Albus was beginning to see one of the downsides to his Concubine Law. He might have made a lot of money today, but he was going to lose a lot of money too. Over fifty percent – upwards of sixty percent - of the funds coming into Hogwarts was from student tuition. It was apparent now that Hogwarts would lose thirty to forty percent of the tuition money for the following two terms. That was a lot of money.

He decided to worry about that later. After all, it wasn't solely on his shoulders to worry about. He had a staff meeting coming that weekend. He would discuss it there. Minerva McGonagall and his other staff could take some – or all – of the stress from that situation. Albus had other things to worry about. Such as this Miss Pussy Galore and her Crestview Concubine Company. Now that he thought about it, he realized _every single girl _Miss Galore purchased was a student at Hogwarts. Not just the Muggleborn, but the half-bloods and Purebloods as well. All of them _– every single girl – _was a student at Hogwarts. One or two had dropped out at some point and went to private schools, but still – they had been Hogwarts students at one point in time. A pretty odd coincidence when a good quarter, or more, of the girls auctioned off today were students in private schools around England and Scotland.

Albus didn't believe in coincidences. Was Pussy Galore – or rather her boss and company – _targeting _him and his school? She did seem to bid very high on several girls – many of whom were sixteen. It was thought that the sixteen year olds would not sell for much money because they would soon get their freedom, at age seventeen, thanks to Rufus Scrimgeour's provisos and changes in Albus' proposal. So why had Miss Galore spent so much money on them? It wasn't just those girls either, but also girls he wanted – Astoria Greengrass, Helen Dawlish, Megan Jones, the Carrow twins, the werewolf girl, Lillian Moon.

She had spent so much money... raising the price up high enough to the point where nobody besides her could bid that high, or dared to bid that high, because they wanted other girls that would come up later. Even the last few girls she had purchased, she had paid a lot of money. Whoever this company was had given her a fortune to spend on these girls. She could have bought several other girls as well, but she seemed to have a specific list... and _all _of the the girls were Hogwarts students.

Albus thought back to his conversation with Miss Galore. The girl couldn't even get his last name right, and she had stumbled on the name of Hogwarts too. How? Albus Dumbledore considered himself, and his school, widely known around the world. Both he and Hogwarts were famous names in the wizarding world. He had his own Chocolate Frog Card. He had his name in several history books. And Hogwarts... it was one of the top schools in the wizarding world. So how had this woman never heard of him? No... she was playing with him. He was sure of it. The way she stumbled on his name and on the name of the school. She was teasing him. Which meant she was trying to take his focus off of her and the Company. He had made her an offer for Astoria Greengrass, and she had swept it under the rug.

And she wasn't the only person at the Auction who had befuddled Albus. Bill Weasley had been at the Auction, obviously as a representative for Lupin and Harry. They must have sent him to the Auction to buy several girls, including Astoria Greengrass and Megan Jones – two girls whose families were close to Harry and Lupin. So why hadn't Bill Weasley bid higher on those girls? He didn't seem at all distraught when Miss Galore had won Astoria Greengrass. She had just stolen the sister of one of Harry Potter's wives from him – it must have been the reason he was there. Why hadn't he bid higher on several other girls as well?

Surely Harry hoped to save many of these girls. It was in his nature to save others. He must know what kind of lives they would have as Concubines. It was one of the reasons Albus had proposed the law to Scrimgeour. Harry would race back to England in order to save these Concubines. Surely it was in his plans to buy several girls. So... why hadn't Bill bid higher or tried to win many girls instead of a few...?

Albus then considered something. He had seen Bill and Miss Galore having a few conversations. And they had exchanged a few glances as well. Miss Galore had even let Bill win a couple girls with a bid only five-hundred Galleons over what she had bid. And it seemed she had brought loads of money. So why hadn't she bid higher against Bill Weasley? Albus wondered... had they made a deal with each other? Before the Auction, Albus had seen Bill and Miss Galore in a bit of a heated conversation. But after Miss Galore had purchased the Greengrass girl, the two seemed to get along. Had Bill attempted to make a deal for the young girl? Was that why Miss Galore had refused Albus' attempt to buy the girl. Because she had already made a trade? How many other girls were Bill interested in buying from Miss Galore? Had Bill talked to Miss Galore, hoping that her boss could meet his friends to work out a deal? It was definitely something to think about.

He shoved the folder of information aside, and picked up another piece of parchment. This was the complete list of girls he had bought at the auction. It wasn't as many as he had hoped for. Between Miss Galore, and the Malfoys, he had lost out on several girls he wanted. But he also had taken a fair few for himself, including a few that the Malfoys definitely wanted. Such as Pansy Parkinson, and her young cousin, Bella Blishwick. The two cousins, and four other girls – all of whom were in attendance at the Auction today – were now at Hogwarts. Four were Slytherins, and the other two were Ravenclaws.

Even though he had lost out on several girls, he was happy with the girls he did claim. All were purebloods and most were members of highborn families who had important positions in the Ministry of Magic or the various marketplaces around the British Wizarding World. In other words, they were exactly what he had wanted. Oh, he wouldn't keep most of the girls for himself, maybe one or two. He had plans for the other girls. The Head Boy and a few select Fifth and Sixth Year male prefects – he planned to offer them each a Concubine as a reward for their positions and hard work. He would also give one or two to a couple of his staff members, as well as members of the Order. But only if they agreed on certain provisos and stipulations for the girls. After all, Dumbledore bought these girls for a reason. They would make him money. He couldn't make any money on girls he simply just gave away. These were gifts, and in return, he expected gifts as well.

Suddenly, the small gargoyle statue on his desk – which represented the much larger statue that was guarding the entrance to his office – turned its head and looked at Albus.

"_Rubeus Hagrid requests admittance into your office," _the gargoyle stated, "_He brings along a guest: Ronald Weasley."_

"Allow them entrance," Albus said.

Albus was quite intrigued. What was Ron Weasley doing so far from the Burrow? Was there trouble at the Burrow? Perhaps Ron had simply decided to run away. If it was the latter, than Ron probably was seeking sanctuary at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Albus smiled at the thought. This could be a very good thing – for both him and the young man. The youngest male Weasley could certainly help him with a few of his plans for the future.

Albus heard a loud banging sound on his office door, and he rolled his eyes. Obviously Hagrid was knocking on the door, and probably trying to do so gingerly. More than once, the half-giant had knocked down that door doing the same thing. After a while, Albus simply reinforced it with spells. Albus flourished a hand toward the door, and it opened. Hagrid stepped into the room, followed by Ron Weasley.

"Good afternoon, sir," Hagrid said, "I was making my way down to Hogsmeade, for a pint at the Three Broomsticks, when I saw Ron here walking up to the gate. He says – well, I'll let him tell you."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Albus said, "You may leave. Say hello to Rosmerta for me, will you?"

"I sure will, sir," Hagrid said, "I'll see you this evening at dinner."

Albus nodded and Hagrid turned and left the office. Albus smiled at Ron and motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Welcome, Ron," Albus said, "I certainly didn't expect to see you until the first of September."

A harsh blush covered Ron's face. "I ran away from home, and decided to come here."

"Why would you run away from the comforts of such a wonderful home and loving family?" Albus asked.

"That's just it," Ron said, "It isn't exactly a loving family anymore. Dad's moving out. Mum's been acting all weird since Ginny vanished cause of the whole Concubine thing."

"Arthur is moving out?" Albus asked, "Do you know where he's going?"

This came as a shock to Albus. Molly had been feeding Arthur doses of Honor and Fealty Potions for years. Had she stopped the dosages, or had someone else figured it out and made Arthur go to St. Mungo's. The only reason he would leave Molly is if he was no longer dosed on the Potions.

"I'm not sure," Ron said, "Bill, Charlie and Tonks were at the Burrow too. But I thought Charlie wasn't – you know – wherever my other brothers are staying at."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence that Bill and Charlie were there at the same time," Albus said, "Were they angry with each other? I witnessed them get in a rather heated conversation with each other earlier today."

"I don't know," Ron said, "I didn't really look. I was too busy focusing on the Floo. I told my parents and Bill and Charlie goodbye and then I used the Floo Network to go to the Three Broomsticks. If they were arguing earlier... then yeah, maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe they both heard about the problems my parents are having and wanted to do their part. Maybe Bill and Tonks wanted Dad to go with them, and Charlie wanted him to stay home?"

Albus nodded. "It is certainly possible."

"Professor?" Ron asked, "If my Dad really is leaving, then... well, I don't want to stay home with Mum. She just isn't the same since Ginny disappeared. I was... well, I was wondering if I might be able to stay here? I wouldn't be a burden. I would leave you and the other staff alone. I packed a lot of my stuff, and brought it here with me. And my owl, Pig – he's on his way here from the Burrow as we speak."

"And what would you do if you stayed here?" Albus asked, "We still have about three weeks until term begins."

"I don't really know, sir," Ron said, "Haven't thought much about it. I figured I would spend my days exploring the castle. It is huge, you know. Haven't seen all of the castle yet. I might visit Hogsmeade a few days as well. I brought my broomstick too. I might practice my Keeper skills... if I could – you know – enchant a Quaffle to come at me as if it was being thrown for a score. Um... maybe work on the rest of my summer homework, and maybe do some reading."

Albus raised an eyebrow. He knew the latter part wasn't likely at all. Ron rarely ever did his homework or read any books in his leisure time.

"I only asked because I am curious," Albus said, "You see, Ronald, I have a few possible assignments for you to do. Nothing that would pertain to reading books or writing essays or things like that."

"Oh, well, that sounds good already," Ron said, "What do you want me to do?"

"First of all," Albus said, "I assume you want to be Prefect again?"

"Oh, yes," Ron said, "I'd very much like that. Though it does interfere with my Quidditch practices. But I think I can work that out."

"Also," Albus said, "I wish for a certain group called Dumbledore's Army to continue. It will be an official group this year. Any fifth, sixth and seventh years who wish to take part in the group are welcome. Myself and other Professors might lead a few of the sessions, but I need a volunteer or two to run the club. I want you to be the leader."

Ron's eyes widened. "Are you sure, sir? I mean... what about Harry? He was the leader last year."

"I... am not entirely sure Harry is returning to Hogwarts," Albus said, "The same goes for Miss Granger – or as she is known now, Mrs. Potter - and his other wives. And a few other students as well."

"But... the Daily Prophet – it said that you said he was returning," Ron said.

"When I gave that quote," Albus said, "I did hope that he would be here. But the chances aren't looking that great anymore."

"Oh," Ron said, frowning, "Well, yeah, sure, I think I could lead Dumbledore's Army."

"Excellent," Albus said, "I will schedule a few meetings with you between now and the start of term so we can talk about what I expect to see happen in the group sessions. Also I want you to think about a couple of generals to assist you. Better make it a couple of male students. Most of the girls will be – ah – occupied."

"Because of the whole Concubine thing," Ron said, "Yeah. I figured that."

"A good time to get to that part of our discussion," Albus said, "I am sure you heard there was a Concubine Auction held today?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I really wanted to go. I could have spent the inheritance money from Sirius Black on a girl or two."

Albus smiled. "Well, I did attend the Auction, and I was able to purchase quite a few girls. I have plans for them all. One of those plans is to give the girls away – either permanently, or temporarily – as rewards. You see, I can give these girls to other men as gifts."

"Yeah, I read about that in the Instruction Manual," Ron said, "I was pretty curious about that."

"Did you read the whole manual?" Albus asked.

"No," Ron said, "Not yet."

"Well, that is your first piece of homework from me. Because I wish to give you not one, but two, Concubines."

"Two?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I was planning on offering you one for a reward for you being a Prefect" Albus said, "And the other will be your reward as the student leader of Dumbledore's Army. However, there is a catch."

"Oh," Ron said, frowning, "What is it?"

Albus smiled, and pushed a sheet of parchment toward Ron.

"Read through that list," Albus said, "See the names and ages? I want you to pick out at least one younger girl. The other can be your choice in age. Why am I asking this? Simply put, because I want you to train this younger girl. Actually you could train both if you wanted."

"For what?" Ron asked, "Dumbledore's Army?"

"No," Albus said, "Are you familiar with Prostitution?"

Ron's eyes widened and he nodded. "You want me to train a girl or two so that other boys can have them? I thought you were giving them to me."

"I am," Albus said, "You'll be their Master. However, one of the things you can do as a Master is give Concubines to other boys or men for – say – an hour or two. For a cost. Say... ten galleons per hour, per girl. If those boys or men pay, they can do whatever they want. As long as it follows the standard Ministry rules."

"And I'll get to keep this money?" Ron asked.

"Sixty percent of it," Albus said, "For every ten galleons you make, four of it will go to me. Simply as a generous gift in return. I paid a lot of Galleons for these girls, and I want to get some of the money back."

"I'm okay with that," Ron said, "So I can choose any two of these girls, as long as one is a younger age."

"Twelve or thirteen years old for the younger girl," Albus said. "Younger girls are much easier to train than the older ones. Especially several of the older Slytherin girls. They'll be far more experienced than the other girls."

Ron's eyes widened. "So the rumors were true then. Seamus and Dean told me there were rumors of sex orgies going on in the Slytherin dungeons."

"The rumors are true," Albus said, "I never put a stop to them simply because it is only natural for boys and girls to explore their bodies even at a young age. Who am I to put a stop to such a wonderful thing? But that is just between me and you, alright. I wouldn't want that to be a part of the Hogwarts Rumor mill."

"Of course," Ron said. "If I choose one of the older Slytherins, then I won't have to train them much. I mean, I don't like Slytherins much, but they might be popular amongst the rest of the students, and they'll make me more money – us, I mean."

"So, who do you want to chose?" Albus asked.

Ron looked up and down the list, then smiled when he saw a name. "Pansy Parkinson. She's always been a total bitch toward me. As a Concubine, she won't be one to me anymore. And I can do whatever I want to her."

Albus sighed. Pansy had cost him _a lot _of Galleons. But Ron seemed like he was up to the task of using the girls as whores around Hogwarts.

"I would think long and hard about picking her, Mr. Weasley," Albus said. "She was once the fiancee of Draco Malfoy, but the Concubine Law put a stop to that. But he isn't happy that he wasn't able to claim her. He might cause problems for you if he sees her with you."

"Even better then," Ron said, "I want her, Professor."

"Alright," Albus said, "then can I make a suggestion for the younger girl? Bella Blishwick. She is Pansy's cousin."

Ron grinned. "I'll take her then."

"You'll be happy to know that both Pansy and her cousin are in the castle at this very moment," Albus said, "They were at the Auction, and I brought them back here with me. Once you are their Master, you can summon them wherever you are. Even the wards around Hogwarts won't stop them from coming to you."

"Alright," Ron said, "How do I become their Master?"

Albus opened a drawer in his desk, then removed a copy of the Concubine Instruction Manual and placed it in front of Ron.

"Read that front to back," Albus said, "Make sure you understand it completely. There are certain laws you have to keep. Certain things you cannot do with Concubines. And also you have to make sure your Concubines are healthy. I will hand over their Contracts to you now, but only if you promise me that you will not Summon the girls until you understand everything in the book."

"I promise," Ron said.

"You have two weeks to complete the Master-Concubine Ritual," Albus said, "Which you will read about in the book. If you read half the book tonight and finish it tomorrow, you could Summon the girls then and complete the ritual."

"Okay," Ron said.

Albus thumbed through his stack of contracts until he found Bella Blishwick and Pansy Parkinson's contracts. He placed them in front of Ron. Then he gave Ron a quill, and pointed to the line in which he needed to sign.

"When I sign these," Ron said, "And complete the ritual... these girls will be mine."

"Until they turn seventeen," Albus said. "Or until the Concubine Law is abolished again, which isn't likely to happen anytime soon. Miss Parkinson turns seventeen next June, so you have plenty of time with her. And Miss Blishwick is quite young. You'll have her far longer. Which is why I asked you to focus your training on her. Yes, focus some training on Pansy as well. Just to make sure she is at a point where she will satisfy you in all possible ways. If she satisfies you, then she will satisfy other students."

Ron grinned. "Alright."

He took the Quill and signed his name to the first Contracts When he did, a golden ball of light moved through the quill, then entered his arm. His eyes fluttered. He then blinked and looked at Albus with a bit of fright.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

"It happens with all magical contracts," Albus said. "Before you signed the Contract, the girls were more... attuned to me as their Master. Now they are attuned to you. Even more-so when you complete the Rituals."

"Oh," Ron said, "Okay."

He signed the other Contract, and his eyes fluttered just the same.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley," Albus said, "Remember everything I told you about them. I do expect to make a bit of profit from this, and I think you'll make a good profit for yourself as well."

"Forty percent for you," Ron said, "I remember. And I will read this book front to back before I summon them. I wouldn't want to get arrested for mistreating them."

"Definitely not," Albus said, "Mr. Weasley. I grant you permission to remain here at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. A house-elf will prepare you a bed in your new sixth year dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, and the Fat Lady will give you entrance without need of password. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner take place at the same time as they do during the school terms. You are free to do whatever you wish as long as you do not annoy my staff. Fawkes, my phoenix -" he motioned to the majestic bird, "- will come to you and give you letters from me, if I wish for you to meet with me between now and the start of term to discuss Dumbledore's Army and other certain assignments that might come up."

"Thank you," Ron said, "This means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome," Albus said, "I think that concludes this meeting. I am sure you want to unpack your things and start reading that book. You may go."

Ron smiled, picked up the book and contracts, and stood up. As he walked toward the door, Albus thought of another question.

"Mr. Weasley?" Albus said, "Are you quite sure you saw Nymphadora Tonks at your home?"

"Er... yeah," Ron said, "I remember wondering why she was there. I mean, if Bill was there just to talk to my parents, then why did he bring her along. It was strange."

"Strange indeed," Albus said, "Unless... she was in England with him, before that moment, and he brought her along."

"Yeah, I bet you're right," Ron said.

"That will be all," Albus said.

Ron nodded and walked out of the office. Meanwhile, Albus was deep in thought. If Tonks had accompanied Bill to the Burrow, there was a good chance she had been with him at the Ministry, and maybe even during the Auction. Albus hadn't seen her, but she was a Metamorphmagus, so she could have looked like anyone. Bill could have talked to her, and Albus wouldn't have known about it then because he didn't know she was there.

A sudden thought came to Albus, and he growled in anger and slammed a fist on his desk. It was completely obvious. Pussy Galore was Nymphadora Tonks. She must have made up that name, as well as the companies and the name of that boss. That was why Bill wasn't too upset about losing those girls such as Astoria. He hadn't lost them. Tonks had won them instead. A win for her was a win for Bill, and Harry and Lupin and whoever else they were with. Harry didn't show up himself... he had made Bill and Tonks come in his stead.

Albus knew he was right. Harry was now likely the owner of fifty-plus Concubines, including Ginny Weasley. But Harry couldn't be the Master of them all... he would definitely not be able to do the Ritual on all of them in a two-week span, it was physically impossible. So Lupin and Bill and other men in their group must be taking some of the girls as well.

Albus could not believe he had been played like a fool. Why had he not seen it before? Harry wouldn't have let someone like Astoria Greengrass, his wife's sister, slip through his fingers. Tonks had purchased nearly all of the girls in Harry's year – that was a big clue right there. Harry wanted to save his friends... the others were just along for the ride... including several Muggleborn. Dumbledore could almost laugh at the irony. He had been taking funds from the Potter Vault for years, and now it seemed that Harry had bought the Muggleborn with his own money, money that was now Albus'.

"You win this time, Harry," Albus said, "But will you sit in your hole whilst upwards of one-hundred and fifty girls are sex slaves in Great Britain? Or will you come home and attempt to rescue them all? I'm sure you will come home before too long. You are simply that predictable. And I will be here waiting."

"Albus!" one of the portraits, Dilys Derwent, said.

"What?!" Albus barked.

"Molly Weasley just passed by my portrait in St. Mungo's," Dilys said, "She was being accompanied by two Aurors. I overheard them talking... apparently she attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on her son, William. The Aurors believe she is poisoned with Potions, and that insanity made her do it. If she isn't, they'll arrest her for using an Unforgivable."

"What floor are they taking her to?" Albus asked.

"Third floor," Dilys said.

Albus stood and walked over to Fawkes. "Take me to St. Mungo's. Third floor. Now."

Fawkes trilled softly, then flew across a short distance to Albus' shoulder. He let out another trilling sound, and Albus was soon experiencing the familiar feeling of traveling through phoenix flame. Soon he was standing on the third floor of St. Mungo's. He walked through the corridors until he found two Aurors standing guard in front of a door. He had never seen them before, so he knew they were rookies. They were talking to each other, and didn't even see him. He glanced around to see if anyone else was watching him, then stealthily flourished his wand toward the guards and cast a Confundus Charm on each of them. He then approached them.

"Is this the room where Molly Weasley is?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir," one of the guards said, "But she is in with a Healer right now. No visitors."

"I've been given full permission to meet with her," Albus said, "Even with a Healer on hand."

"Go right in, then," the other guard said.

Albus smiled and thanked the wonders of the Confundus Charm. Rookie Aurors rarely ever had the Occlumency training that was good enough to have immunity to such a Charm, so they were easy to fool. Albus walked into the room. A privacy curtain was shielding Molly from sight. Outside the curtain, the Healer writing something down on what was likely the official paperwork for Molly. Albus stealthily used a Confundus Charm on her as well, making her fill out the incorrect information on the form.

Albus knew full well that the Healers would find that Molly had indeed been dosed frequently with Honor and Fealty Potions, all keyed to himself. But it wouldn't do for that information to get out. So Albus needed to make sure that Molly as given a clean bill of health.

"How is Mrs. Weasley, ma'am?" Albus asked.

"Fit as a fiddle apparently," the Healer said. "Very unfortunate. The Aurors told me that she had used a Cruciatus Curse on her eldest son. Apparently they hoped that she was poisoned into temporary insanity. But it doesn't seem like she was. She knew what she was doing. Poor woman – she'll be going to Azkaban for sure. If you'll excuse me, I need to let the Aurors know."

"Of course," Albus said, "Can I talk to the patient?"

"I think that would be alright," the Healer said.

Albus thanked the Healer, who then walked out of the room. Albus then made his way over to the curtain and opened it partially. Molly jumped slightly then smiled when she saw Albus.

"Oh, Albus," Molly said, "Thank goodness you're here. Have you been able to talk to Auror Dawlish? Am I free to go?"

"Dawlish is being stubborn with me today," Dumbledore said, with a sigh, "He is very angry that I wasn't able to purchase his daughter in the Auction. I do not think he'll cooperate with me. Molly, you'll be happy to know that Ronald is safe at Hogwarts. He is going to remain there for the rest of the month, and be there when the school term begins."

"Oh, thank you for letting him stay," Molly said, "Maybe he'll return home when he calms down. He always used to run away when he was a little boy. Never more than two or three hours, and he almost always never left our property. But he always told me that he had run far, far away, before deciding to return. He'll be back."

"He told me that Bill, Charlie and Tonks were at the Burrow today," Albus said, "Why were they there?"

"They were attempting to feed me lies about you, Albus," Molly said. "They wanted me to leave England with them, I think. Arthur believed them. He's probably gone away with them."

"Did Charlie try to make him stay?" Albus asked.

"Charlie?" Molly asked, "Charlie was just as bad. You think he is in the Order? He isn't. He is with Bill and Tonks. A traitor like them both."

Albus sighed. He was afraid of that. He knew now that Charlie had played him just like Tonks had.

"Did they say anything about where they were going?" Albus asked.

"No, they were very secretive about that," Molly said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, I suppose. I could have gotten more information for you. But when Ron left... well, I knew Bill and Charlie had something to do with it. They're punishing me, you know. I just want Ginny to come home. Harry's kidnapped her, I think. I can't believe he did that. We loved him so much. He was such a nice boy."

"Darkness corrupts many weak minds," Albus said, "I believe that when Voldemort possessed him, it unhinged his mind... made Harry insane."

"Oh, the poor dear," Molly said, "Can you help him?"

"I think I can," Albus said, "I just hope I'm not too late. I must go now. I will try to get you home as soon as possible."

Before Molly could respond, Albus flourished his hand across her face, and she fainted into a peaceful slumber against her pillow. Then he Obliviated her of several things that happened between him and her. He let her keep the knowledge that Ron would be okay. She would need that knowledge in Azkaban if she was going to remain partially sane whilst in there.

"I am sorry, Molly," Albus said, "I cannot keep you out of Azkaban. Sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good."

Albus exited the curtains, then left the room. He did somewhat regret his actions with the Weasley matriarch, but this would work perfectly with his plans. Once her sons discovered she was in Azkaban, they would return to England to try to convince the Ministry that she was innocent. Then Albus could swoop in, take them captive and make them tell him where Harry Potter and the rest of their group was.

He was sure his plan would work. The Greater Good demanded it.

* * *

**So yeah... that happened. Molly is headed to Azkaban, and Dumbledore has ensnared Ron into his band of minions with gifts of women and power. I know that some of my readers and reviewers might question why Dumbledore allowed Ron to take Pansy when she was so expensive. Dumbledore loves chaos. He will love to see what happens between Ron, Pansy and Draco. The Ron, Pansy and Bella Blishwick storyline is going to last for quite a while, and it will get a few scenes here and there, including naughty ones. If you don't like it... tough. I've been planning this for a while.**

**Next chapter: We FINALLY return to Crestview. Lavender, the Carrow twins and Romilda Vane meet the Crestview Alliance. And Tonks, Bill and Charlie return from England. Also Castor and Illiana arrive as well.**


	41. OMAKE: Chapter 29 Alternative

**OMAKE: Chapter 29 "Wedding Night Weekend Part 2" Alternative.**

**In honor of April Fool's Day – and since I am running VERY late on a new chapter (damn you writer's block!) This is the original version of the second half of Chapter 29 (starting after Padma leaves Harry's bedroom). Actually, this was the first version of the chapter before I decided to change it. A funnier parody-like version of the symptoms of the Sister-Wife Ritual.**

**WARNING: Fem-Slash, Descriptive Sexual Scenes including underage teens.**

* * *

Hermione was currently sitting at a table inside the nicely-sized library of Black Manor. Most of her own books, as well as dozens of others that other members of the Alliance had donated, were now sitting on the various shelves.

She was currently reading a Potions book that Healer Tonks had donated to the library. She knew that she would be brewing several of these Potions as an Apprentice for the Healer, and she wanted to memorize the recipes. Mostly she was doing it as a distraction, so her mind didn't travel to what Harry was currently up to in the Master Bedroom.

However, Hermione was having trouble concentrating for a completely different reason: _she was unbelievably horny!_

She was currently squeezing her legs together, trying to quell the pressure and tension currently coursing through her core. She was quite confused as to why she was feeling horny. Did she miss Harry so much that even after one night of no sex, after a few days of constant sex, this was an after-effect of the experience? She had never heard of having withdrawals due to lack of sex, but it seemed that was what she was experiencing!

She heard movement across the room and looked over her book to see Daphne walking toward her. Her face looked rather flushed and pale, and she didn't look happy at all. She sat down in a chair across the table from Hermione and groaned audibly.

"Hermione, you're a brilliant witch, and I don't want to go to Healer Tonks about this," Daphne said, "Were you feeling – er – very eager in the hours before your first time with Harry? Suffering from anticipation? Because I think that is what is going on with me?"

Hermione looked at Daphne with raised eyebrows. "You're... feeling horny?"

"It is not funny!" Daphne growled. "It is bloody annoying. I thought it was bad last night. I had to go to the bathroom to rub one out because I didn't want to do so in the vicinity of Susan. And now I feel it again."

Hermione's mind whirled with thoughts. She too had felt quite horny the previous evening. It was probably around the same time that Harry was making love to Gabrielle and Padma...

"Daphne?" she asked, "Where's Susan?"

"Having fun with Harry," Daphne said, "If you know what I mean. And I am incredibly jealous. Damn bloody compromise!"

"Oh my god!" Hermione squeaked.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I think we're experiencing another side-effect of the ritual," Hermione said, "We're – err – _feeling our sister-wives' excitement!_"

Daphne bit her lip and looked thoughtful. Hermione wondered if she looked the same way during times like that. Then she groaned and buried her head against her arms on the table. She muttered something inaudibly.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"I said 'bloody ritual and its bloody side-effects'," Daphne said, lifting her head, "First I feel friendly toward Gabrielle, which is odd, believe me. Then I feel very attracted to you, and now I want to explode, because our sister-wives are feeling the same thing?!"

"Attracted to me?" Hermione asked.

Daphne groaned, stood up and walked around the table toward Hermione. Then she leaned toward her and kissed her soundly and passionately on the lips. Hermione gasped in surprise against her lips and returned the kiss for a moment. Daphne then backed away and sat on the nearest chair.

"Does that answer your question?" Daphne asked. "I got off picturing our ritual kiss last night. I'm not a bloody dyke! I want to shag Harry until I am a puddle of goo! I should not feel this way!"

Hermione blinked as a sole reaction to Daphne's outburst. "Er... maybe we should see Healer Tonks?"

Daphne sighed. "I wanted to. But I'm too bloody embarrassed. Hopefully it is just a temporary thing. I mean... who knows? Maybe the ritual is making us horny on purpose so we want to shag our husband! Or each other... I did not just say that!"

Hermione giggled. She couldn't help it. She had never thought her sister-wife would ever act this way.

"Are any of Neville's wives experiencing this?" Hermione asked.

"Fat chance," Daphne snorted. "According to what Padma told me earlier – from what she heard from her sister – there was no compromise. Neville apparently shagged all three of them by the time the sun rose this morning."

"All – all three?!" Hermione spluttered.

"It is always the shy ones," Daphne said, giggling.

Hermione sighed and comically banged her head against the desk.

"If you excuse me," Daphne said, "I'm going to find the nearest empty bathroom and get off to that kiss. Thanks for that by the way." She stood from the chair. "Hell, maybe I will just stop at the nearest bathroom and if it is occupied, I'll kick them out. My needs are greater."

Hermione snickered and cleared her throat. She relaxed in her chair and attempted to read about the next potion. After reading a couple of lines, she gave up and closed the book.

Then she stood and walked out of the library in direction of an empty bathroom. Daphne's idea did have merit after all.

* * *

(_Later That Evening)_

Harry was currently a very confused young man. He had been out of his bedroom exactly three times that day. The first was to get some breakfast. Then after Gabrielle had begged him for yet another round of love-making (which he happily obliged), he went to the kitchen for lunch. This was followed by a wonderful afternoon of love-making with Susan. He had just returned from his third excursion, which was in search of Daphne and Hermione who were supposed to join him that evening. Apparently they were in the Mistresses Tent. However, Winky had stopped him from entering said tent after informing him that Hermione and Daphne would join him soon enough. Then she basically shooed him away.

The only reason he wouldn't be allowed in the Mistresses Tent was because one or more of his wives were angry with him. He didn't think Padma was angry, though she had opted against joining Gabrielle and him that morning for another round of passion. Gabrielle definitely wasn't angry with him. He had just recently met her outside his bedroom, where she was begging for _yet another round. _He reminded her gently of compromise, then gave her a snog to make up for it. But she seemed content after that and seemed to understand his point. So he didn't think she was angry with him. Susan wasn't angry either. After two rounds of love-making that afternoon, with a brief nap in between, she had left his room after saying she looked forward to sleeping with him – in all meanings of the phrase – the following evening.

So that just left Hermione and Daphne. They seemed quite cheerful toward him when they had left the previous evening. And he had not seen them since, so what had he done to anger them?

Suffice it to say, he was confused.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Daphne walked into the room and moved toward the bed at a impressive rate of speed. She removed the bathrobe from her body, revealing her now nude and beautiful form, and crawled onto the bed and laid down.

"Make love to me, Harry," Daphne said, "Now!"

Harry blinked. "Hello, Daphne. How are you?"

"Hello," Daphne said, "I'm horny – uncomfortably so. Shag me!"

"You better do as she says," Hermione said, as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, "Before she does one of two things – climbs on top of you, or asks me to lick her to orgasm like she's been begging for, for the past few hours now."

Harry blinked again. He was still a very confused young man. And what was that about Daphne wanting to do _that _ to Hermione?

"I know you're confused," Hermione said, "Do as she says and I'll explain – err – whilst you're shagging her."

Harry shrugged, then leaned toward Daphne and kissed her softly. She backed up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No foreplay," she said, "Believe me. I'm ready and willing. Shag me!"

Harry shrugged again, then crawled down the bed, until he was between Daphne's legs. He considered himself lucky he was as horny as she apparently was, otherwise he would need a bit of assistance. He guided his manhood toward Daphne's already wet core, and rubbed the tip along her slit, before gently slipping inside of her. He found that it was quite easy – she was well lubricated already. He moved slowly back and forth inside her until he hit the thin barrier.

"Do it," Daphne growled.

Daphne braced herself, and Harry backed out slowly, then thrust into her, breaking her hymen and claiming the last of his five wives as his own. Daphne squeaked and whimpered in pain, then inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Daphne said, "Keep moving."

Harry began sliding in and out gently until he was completely sheathed inside of her. He then started moving again. After merely thirty seconds, she moaned loudly as an orgasm racked through her body. Aside from Padma's very quick orgasm, this had been the fastest he had given his wife. Daphne did not look disappointed. Instead she looked quite pleased.

"Thank Merlin!" Daphne groaned.

"Can I now ask what that was all about?" Harry asked,

'Keep shagging me and we'll be happy to oblige," Daphne said,

Harry happily complied and began to move in and out of her in slow and teasing strides.

"Short answer first," Hermione said, as she moved onto the bed and laid down next to Daphne, "Daphne's been waiting for you to give her an orgasm since last night."

"That eager for me, were you?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't my bloody fault!" Daphne said, then moaned as Harry moved back inside her, "That damned ritual and its bloody side-effects – _oh, Merlin, Harry, that feels so bloody good! _– Since last night I have been in a state of – what did you refer to it as, Hermione?"

"Constant arousal," Hermione said.

"I've been feeling my sister-wives' orgasms that you've been giving them," Daphne said, "For the past twenty-four hours or so. I didn't know you were so bloody good at it."

"Er... I'm lost... was that a compliment?" Harry asked.

"Just shag me and listen to us, Harry!" Daphne said.

Harry happily complied with that as well.

"I thought I was under the same condition as Daphne," Hermione said, "But my experience isn't anything near as bad as Daphne's. Did you know there is such thing as a sexual withdrawal? You shagged me so much, I had a reaction to it!"

"I'm going to guess your uncharacteristic language is due to arousal," Harry said.

Hermione harrumphed.

"So... what was that about Daphne wanting you to – er – use your mouth on her?" Harry asked.

"I'm apparently a very oblivious closet bisexual who is attracted to Hermione," Daphne said. "And that is the last time I will ever speak of it. Don't expect me to do too much about it outside of random heat of the moments."

"So if I asked you to kiss her?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I'd risk losing my magic and my life by turning my wand on you," Daphne said. "Shag me, lover!"

Harry had a sneaking suspicion she was only half-joking. So he once again complied with her request. Daphne and Hermione apparently decided their explanation was over, because they were silent as Harry continued to shag Daphne over the next few minutes, until her second orgasm in as many minutes caused him to have his own. His release erupted inside of her as he moaned her name. He slid in and out of her slowly until he was spent, then released himself from her and laid down in between his two wives.

"My turn," Hermione said, as she moved her hand his flaccid member.

Harry groaned. These girls were going to kill him. 

* * *

**Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon. "The Vanishing Cabinet of Time" seems to have latched onto the creative part of my brain taking over. I will do my best to work on a true update for this.**


	42. CH40: The First Arrivals

**Chapter 40  
The First Arrivals**

**Author's Note: Some reviewers asked about Fawkes' relationship with Dumbledore. That will be explained eventually.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_

While Tonks, Bill and Charlie were in England, the remaining members of the Crestview Alliance were trying to keep themselves busy in Black Manor, if only so they would distract themselves with what was going on in England that day.

Harry Potter was currently sitting at the long dining table in the Event Room, with several other members of the Alliance. Remus Lupin was hosting a discussion with various Heads of families, as they finalized blueprints and plans for the future housing development planned in Crestview. While Harry didn't have any part in the planning of the different houses, since Black Manor was officially his house, he was providing the funds for the development.

Amongst the various members seated around the table was Neville Longbottom. He had been rather surprised when Remus had invited him to the meeting. He hadn't considered himself the Head of his family until that moment.

"We all want Frank and Alice to get better, Neville," Remus had told Neville before the meeting, "But if and when they do, they're going to be out of the loop. They've been in a state of insanity going on fifteen years this autumn. Frank will not be ready to take over as Head of the House of Longbottom. You wear the Head ring, Neville, you're the Head of the House of Longbottom."

Whilst Harry and Neville were in the Event Room, most of their wives, plus Ginny Weasley, was setting up several wizarding tents in a specific patch of field behind Black Manor. The area of tents would be home to the Concubines that would be coming to Crestview over the next several days. The patch of field was close to Black Manor and did not interfere with the planned housing development.

Only one of Harry's wives was not helping with the tent set-up. Ever since Tonks, Bill and Charlie had left Crestview, Daphne had been with her sister, Astoria, in the Master Bedroom. The two sisters were comforting each other and spending time together on the off-chance that things went south.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

Before that moment, Harry had been staring off into space, deep in thought. Even though he had been doing everything he could to distract himself from the goings-on in England, he would still find his mind wandering off in that direction every now and then. He had been thinking about the Auction at that moment.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, then broke himself away from his thoughts, "Oh, sorry. I was trying to figure out when the Auction might end. Where were we?"

"You have a visitor, Harry," Remus said.

Harry turned his attention to the arched doorway of the Event Room and found Hermione standing there. She looked emotional, though Harry couldn't blame her.

"If I may be excused," Harry said.

Before anyone at the table could answer, Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"How goes the tents?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "Let's go outside and I'll show you what we've done."

Harry agreed, and followed Hermione through the house. As they walked out the back door, Harry saw a small village of tents – exactly twelve in count, in three rows of four – in the area where, more than one week ago, Harry had married Hermione.

"Each tent can fit four girls comfortably," Hermione said, "if we compare them to the Mistresses Tent. Twelve tents, that is forty-eight girls."

"Ginny can join Gabrielle and Astoria in their bedroom," Harry said, "If we put a tent in their room, then whichever girls I have to choose can go there."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said, "But we don't know how many girls Tonks has purchased. What if she was able to get upwards of sixty?"

"Are there any tents left?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We had thirteen left. Twelve here, plus one left over for the girls you choose."

"If we need more," Harry said, "I'll ask Kreacher to buy more."

"We can fit at least one more row of four," Hermione said, "Before we pour over into the planned locations for the housing development. That would solve the issues going over in my head. Nothing is official until we know how many girls are coming."

"Right," Harry said.

Harry heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned and saw Daphne standing near the back door.

"Hey," Harry said, "Are you alright? How's Astoria? She hasn't – she didn't -"

"She hasn't vanished from Crestview if that is what you're wondering, Harry," Daphne said. "She finally fell asleep on your – _our – _bed a little while ago. Kreacher is watching her while I'm away."

"Kreacher's actually listening to his new Lady Black now?" Harry asked.

"I do believe we're getting along famously," Daphne said, grinning; her grin then disappeared. "I had to get out of the bedroom. I've been driving myself mad waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Harry asked.

"One of two things," Daphne said, "Confirmation that Astoria's contract is ours, or – waiting for her to vanish from Crestview."

Daphne's bottom lip wobbled with the beginning of a sob. Harry was going to comfort her, but Hermione got there first, comforting her sister-wife with a hug.

"Daphne," Hermione said, "I'm sure Astoria isn't going anywhere. Tonks would do everything in her power to make sure of it. She'd probably spend all one-million galleons on Astoria if she had to."

"I know," Daphne said, "Don't mind me. I'll be like this until we get confirmation from Tonks."

"Harry?" the recently rechristened Fleur Weasley called out, appearing at the back door, "Dobby and Winky just left. Dobby said that Tonks was summoning them."

"The Auction's over," Harry said, "Fleur, go tell Remus and everyone in the Event Room."

Fleur nodded and headed back inside the house.

"I need to go to my sister," Daphne said, then hurried back into the house.

"I'll go gather the other girls," Hermione said.

As Hermione hurried back in the direction of the tents, Harry heard two simultaneous _cracking _sounds, indicating House-elf Apparation. However, they didn't come from inside the house, but across the field in the direction of where everyone had arrived over a week ago via Portkey. Harry then heard footsteps behind him and saw Remus.

"Remus," Harry said, "Did you hear –?"

"That Apparation came from outside the wards," Remus said, nodding, "Which meant Dobby and Winky have returned with somebody not keyed into the wards or..."

"Or someone who isn't welcomed here at all," Harry finished his friend's sentence.

Another crack of Apparation was heard, and Winky appeared in front of Harry a moment later.

"Winky!" Harry said, "Where's Dobby? Where's Tonks, Bill and Charlie?"

"Missy Nymphadora, and Messrs. Weasley are still in England, Master Harry," Winky said, "Missy Nymphadora said they had an errand to run and would be back as soon as possible. Dobby is outside the wards with some girls."

"Girls?" Harry asked, "From the Auction?"

"Winky expects so, sir," Harry said, "Four girls."

"I imagine some parents brought their daughters to the Auction," Remus said, "And four of those girls are some of whom Tonks purchased."

"Winky, take Remus and I to Dobby and the girls," Harry said.

Harry and Remus each took one of Winky's hands, and they vanished from the back porch. A moment later, they reappeared outside the wards. When Harry's eyes adjusted, he found Dobby standing near four girls. He immediately recognized Lavender Brown. There was also two identical twin girls about Astoria's age, as well as another girl who looked about fourteen.

"Harry?" Lavender asked, when she caught sight of him; then her eyes widened when she saw Remus, "Professor Lupin? Is that you?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Brown," Remus said, "Please call me Remus. Everyone else does. We were not expecting any girls so early."

"We were at the Auction," Lavender said. "Those of us who were there left with those who purchased us."

"I suppose we should have taken that into account," Remus said, nodding.

"Master Harry?" Dobby asked, "Missy Nymphadora asked me to give this to you."

He held out a large stack of parchment. Harry took the stack and rummaged through it.

"It's the contracts," Harry said to Remus.

"It appears Dora was very successful today," Remus said, then turned his attention back to the girls, "I believe it is time for some introductions. I am Remus Lupin, and as you probably know, this is Harry Potter. I am familiar with Miss Brown here. May I please have your names?"

"Flora Carrow," one of the twins said, "This is my sister, Hestia."

Harry smiled softly as he looked at the Carrow twins. So these were the daughters of the two Death Eaters who had killed Luna's father. He brushed that thought away as he also remembered that they were friends of Astoria's. If Astoria could trust them, then they would be welcome at Crestview.

"Romilda Vane," the girl standing near Lavender said.

"I do remember a Miss Vane in my first year class at Hogwarts," Remus said, "I would assume that is you?"

Romilda had an exotic look about her, though while Padma and Parvati were of Indian descent, Romilda looked Hispanic. She had long curly black hair and dark eyes that were admiring Harry. Romilda merely nodded at Remus' question, though she was still looking at Harry.

It was then that Harry noticed an interesting pattern amongst the girls. They were wearing similar clothing that resembled bathrobes.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"We were given these during the Auction," Lavender said.

"Where are your normal clothes?" Harry asked.

Lavender scoffed, and her eyes filled with tears. "My step-father made me undress at the Auction. I was completely naked until I was given these robes. My step-father said I needed to show off my body to my future Master."

Harry frowned as he looked at Romilda and the Carrows. "I assume it was the same for you?"

"The lady that escorted us to the Ministry," Flora Carrow said, "She told us to do the same thing."

Romilda blushed when Harry looked at her, but nodded in agreement with the others.

"You didn't get to bring any of your belongings with you?" Harry asked.

The girls shook their heads.

"We'll take care of that," Remus said, "Don't worry."

"Remus, I need to go to the Master Wardstone and put these girls on the list," Harry said. "As long as they're with you, they should be fine until then."

"We'll be in the Event Room when you're finished," Remus said.

Harry nodded. He handed the stack of contracts to Remus, and turned back to the girls.

"Welcome to Crestview, everyone," Harry said, "You're all safe here. I promise."

Ignoring the looks Romilda was still giving him, Harry hurried off in the direction of the Master Wardstone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus led the girls and the house-elves across the field toward Black Manor.

"Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked, "This place is beautiful. Where are we?"

"Please, Lavender, it is Remus," Remus said, smiling, "We call this Crestview. As for exactly where we are – well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Romilda asked, "So we won't know where we are if we run away?"

"We can't run away if we wanted to, Vane," Lavender said, "One, our Master could summon us from anywhere in the world, and two – by the end of the day, we probably won't have much of a choice exactly what we do from now on."

"I wouldn't go that far, Lavender," Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Lavender said, "We're Concubines now, aren't we? That means we're slaves, doing whatever our Master wants us to do."

"I think I can see what your mind-set about being a Concubine is," Remus said. "You believe that now that you're a Concubine, you're going to be this mindless slave, yes?"

"Well.. yeah," Lavender said.

"Yet you are speaking your mind pretty well right now," Remus said.

"Yeah, now I am," Lavender said, "Because I haven't done that ritual with my Master yet."

"Let me tell you a story, Miss Brown," Remus said, "On Monday, when we received news about the Concubine Law, Harry received his first Contract on that day."

"Someone owed him a life-debt," Lavender said, "So he automatically took control of her Contract. Wait... Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. I heard Harry saved her life a few years ago."

"Yes," Remus said, "Ginny Weasley. Ginny arrived here on Monday because Harry summoned her. Harry and Ginny had a conversation about her future here at Crestview. At one point during the conversation, something happened. Harry said something that turned out to be an order. Ginny apologized and called him 'Master'. This was before Harry and Ginny completed the ritual."

"Wait... would that happen to us?" Lavender asked, "If Harry gave us an order, we'd have to do it. Before we even completed the ritual?"

"The ritual only strengthens the bond between Concubine and Master, Miss Brown," Remus said. "So here is my point. Miss Brown, do you believe Concubines would be free to speak their mind to anybody?"

"Only if their Master allows it," Lavender said.

"Indeed," Remus said, "For the moment, these contracts in my hand belong to Harry. Which means that – at the moment – you four girls are Harry's Concubines."

"For the moment?" Romilda asked, "What does that mean?"

"How many contracts do you believe I have in my hand, Miss Vane?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Romilda said, "A lot?"

Remus chuckled. "If I am correct, I hold at least fifty contracts here, maybe more. Now, fifty girls is a lot. Way too many for Harry to handle. Aside from Harry, nine other gentlemen have volunteered to take the young girls coming here under their wing. Technically, these gentlemen will be Masters to these girls, to you girls. Harry simply has to sign the Contracts over to these volunteers."

"Why can't Harry be our Master?" Romilda asked.

"I'm sure you read the Daily Prophet over the past week, Vane," Lavender said, "Harry's a married man now. He has – what is it? Five wives?"

"Five wives, yes," Remus said.

"Five wives," Lavender said, "And he apparently already owns a Concubine. He's already got enough girls to shag. He can't have fifty more girls, Vane. He bought us so he can give us away to his friends. I assume you're one of these volunteers, Pro – Remus?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"How many of these volunteers are around your age?" Lavender asked, "Or older?"

"A fair few," Remus said.

"So we're all going to be sex-slaves to men who could be our fathers," Lavender said, scoffing.

"Most of these volunteers are happily married men, Lavender," Remus said, "They don't need sex-slaves."

"Then why did Harry buy us?" Lavender asked.

"Because he wants to protect you, Lavender," Remus said, "Because he wants you, and these other girls, to have a better future than those he could unfortunately not purchase."

"So," Hestia Carrow said, "We're not going to have to have sex with whoever is our Master?"

Remus sighed. "Unfortunately, because of the ritual, it will have to happen once. As for the future, that is up to the Concubines, not the Masters. That is what I've been trying to tell you, girls. You'll all have some semblance of freedom here at Crestview. All Concubines living here will be treated just like everyone else here."

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Really," Remus said, smiling.

All four girls went silent as they followed Remus toward Black Manor. Soon, they were making their way past the group of tents. The girls were either staring at the Manor, or the tents.

"The large house ahead of us is known as Black Manor," Remus said, "However, as you can see, there are also several tents gathered here. I'm afraid we don't have much room in Black Manor for our incoming guests. The Concubines will be staying in these tents until we can come up with better housing accommodations. The good news is that these are wizarding tents, ladies. I can assure you that they are all very welcoming."

"What do you mean by 'better housing accommodations?" Lavender asked.

"Our community is in a close relationship with the Goblins at Gringotts in London," Remus said, "You said you already met Bill Weasley?"

"Yes," Lavender said, "He's Ron's eldest brother, right?"

"Indeed he is," Remus said, "Bill works with Gringotts from time to time. Officially, I suppose he's still hired there, but he's taken time off while he's here. He's still in close contact with the Goblins, and he's in talks with hiring a Goblin construction crew who will build a community here of houses and other buildings for those who live here. This land here belongs officially to Harry Potter and his House. When we leave, the community will turn into a holiday getaway of sorts for the friends of Harry and House Potter."

"'When we leave'?" Lavender asked. "How long will we be here?"

"At most, two years," Remus said, "Though there has been talks of returning to England before then. I'm sure you have several questions about your future here. Everything will become clear very soon, that is a promise. For now, you will be meeting everyone who lives here, and we'll figure out what to do about this whole 'Concubine' mess."

"So you think it is a mess?" Lavender asked.

"Indeed I do," Remus said, "I wish it would have never happened at all. We will do our best to make sure your lives are close to the normality they were before the Concubine Act passed. That is a promise."

"Thank you, sir," Hestia said.

Hestia's sister, Lavender and Romilda all echoed the young girl's sentiments.

"You're most welcome," Remus said.

Remus clutched the pile of contracts tighter in his hand, happy that Dora had been able to save so many girls. But even if she had been able to get fifty or sixty girls, that left many more who she couldn't save. His heart hurt at the thought of how many girls – innocent girls like the four he had just met – who would have to suffer because of the cruelty of this act.

It was a burden that was almost too difficult to bear.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is shorter than usual, I know. Most of this chapter, I've had written for a while now. I had plans to put so much more in this chapter, but have had difficulty figuring it out. Dumb writer's block! So I figured I have enough for a solid chapter.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will come. Hope you liked this one!**


	43. CH41: Stories and Stolen Kisses

**Chapter 41  
Stories and Stolen Kisses**

**Author's Note: It seems I am on a roll with updating my half-dead stories as of late. First Neko's Mate, now this. Does that mean good news for Vanishing Cabinet of Time. Possibly, but no promises. My muse just doesn't want to give me anything for that story right now.**

* * *

_(Thursday, August 8__th__, 1996)_

As Lavender Brown followed her former Defense Professor, Remus Lupin, into the large house coined Black Manor, her mind wandered. Once upon a time, Lavender had lived in a large Manor such as the one she had just entered. However that had been nearly a decade ago, and she barely remembered it.

Ten years ago, Lavender's father, the Lord Braddock Brown, had passed away from adult-stage dragon pox. Lavender was an only child, meaning that she was the last member of the Ancient House of Brown. She would be doomed to a Line Continuation Contract so that she could pass on the name of Brown to her children. Which meant she was likely doomed to be married to a man who had multiple wives.

When Braddock Brown died, he left behind a terrible secret. He had several debts owed to Lords of other Houses, the knowledge of which he had kept from his wife - Lavender's mother, Holly. After his death, the debts were passed onto Holly, who had no choice but to pay them. This left Holly and Lavender with a small percentage of the fortune they had once had. Holly also had no choice but to sell the large Manor they had lived in, and all of the house-elves they had owned. Doing so had given them back some of the family fortune, and they could afford a nice home in a suburban neighborhood in the Southall District of London.

Two years after her husband's death, Holly met an Italian wizard named Phillipe Sousa. Holly fell deeply in love with the man and a year after they had met, Holly married him, and he became Lavender's step-father. Nearly two years later, Holly gave birth to a son, Lavender's half-brother, Phillipe, Jr.

Though Holly and Phillipe encouraged her to do so, Lavender never called Phillipe "Dad", only ever by his first name. Lavender had considered her relationship with Phillipe okay. She didn't love him as a daughter would love a father, because she hardly considered him her father. She thought it was offensive to the memory of her father.

Philippe was the only son of a Minor House, who had next to nothing in Italy. Because his House wasn't Noble, it had no seat on the Italian Wizengamot Council. So, after his father had passed, and he become the Head of the House of Sousa, he had moved to England. By then, he was in his mid-twenties. He wanted to make a name for himself, hoping to elevate his House and name through any means necessary. Of course, neither Holly nor Lavender knew of this until only recently, when the Concubine Act came to pass.

Philippe had hoped that Lavender would be purchased by a rich highborn Lord of an esteemed Ancient and Noble House, so that he could ally their Houses together. Whoever became Lavender's Master, then Phillip would negotiate a marriage contract with them, with the terms that Lavender would have three children – hopefully sons – one for the House of Sousa, the House of Brown, and the House who purchased Lavender.

Philippe had ordered Lavender to wear a flimsy outfit so she could show off her body to the potential buyers at the Concubine Auction. Before the Auction even took place, Philippe had been talking with hopeful buyers about Lavender. Obviously he had been searching for the esteemed, highborn Lords.

Lavender wondered what Philippe would say when he learned that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' Harry Potter had purchased her. Harry already had five wives and a Concubine. Why would he want to put a baby or two in her belly? But then... hadn't she been told that Harry wasn't going to be her Master. That she'd want someone else as her Master? Lavender snorted at the thought. Why would she want someone as a Master? She didn't want to be a Concubine!

Lavender's thoughts in her head were so loud that she barely heard Remus as he talked about Black Manor. He appeared to be talking about the various rooms inside the house. Lavender shook herself from her thoughts and listened to Remus.

"... you'll likely be living in one of the various tents outside," Remus was saying, "So more likely than not you won't be visiting most of the bedrooms on the second and third level of the house. There is, however, a fancy library on the second floor. Several people here have donated books to the library, so there is a lot to read if you ever desire to lose yourself in a good book. Of course, once schooling begins, the library might be a nice place to hang about to do your homework."

"Schooling?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, yes," Remus said, "Several people here have volunteered to be tutors and teachers with many subjects, most of which you're likely used to from Hogwarts. Yes, do not be mistaken. Even though you're far from Hogwarts, you'll still be a student. You might be able to take your NEWTs by the time we return to England."

Lavender was skeptic, but didn't voice it.

"We're headed to the main social room right now," Remus said, "We call it the Event Room. Most meals and also important meetings take place in the Event Room, so you'll likely be there a lot. And here we are!"

Lavender's eyes widened at the sight of the so-called "Event Room". Aside from the Great Hall at Hogwarts, she had never seen a bigger room before. Why this room had to be roughly half the size of the Great Hall. Maybe close to two-thirds the size. If the size of the room had shocked her, she was nowhere prepared for the number of people who were currently inside the room, most of whom were seated at a table, deep in conversation with their closest neighbors.

"Tori!" one of the two twin girls whom had accompanied Lavender squealed.

Lavender watched as both of the twins ran past her toward the table. A young blonde girl, who appeared to be the same age as the twins, stood and was soon enveloped in a double hug with both of the girls.

Lavender averted her eyes from the admittedly sweet scene, and she noted a group of teens. She was shocked to find that she recognized these girls! They were her classmates at Hogwarts. There was Hermione Granger, her dorm-mate at Hogwarts. No, wait, she was married to Harry now. So would that make her Hermione Potter?

Then she saw somebody who made her forget Hermione.

"Parvati?!" Lavender shrieked.

Parvati Patil, Lavender's best friend – and on-and-off lover – stood as soon as she heard Lavender's voice. The glowing smile on Parvati's face made Lavender forget every bad thought she was thinking ever since she had been purchased at the Concubine Auction. She ran across the large room and made her way around the table. Parvati was waiting for her, and Lavender jumped into her waiting arms for a hug.

"Oh, Merlin," Lavender said, as her voice started cracking in the beginning of a sob, "I have – I have to be dreaming. What are you doing here?"

"Long story, Lavender," Parvati said, "Very long story. I am so thankful you're here. I was so worried Tonks wouldn't have been able to win your Contract."

Lavender backed away and looked at Parvati.

"I – I don't understand," she said, "You knew -"

"Do you truly believe I wouldn't have done anything I could," Parvati said, "to save you from any bastard Masters who could have ruined your life? You were one of the high priority names on our list."

"H-high priority?" Lavender echoed.

"Friends, family and classmates of Neville and Harry's wives," Parvati said.

"Neville?" Lavender echoed.

Suddenly things began clicking in her mind. The last letter she had received from Parvati. Parvati had explained that she was leaving the country with her sister. She had also explained that she was now Betrothed... to Neville Longbottom. Then she recalled that announcement in the Daily Prophet. In the same article that mentioned Harry Potter had married four more girls aside from Hermione, there was a small mention of Neville Longbottom's wedding. And Parvati's name had a single mention in it.

Lavender then recalled what had been said to her some minutes ago. That Tonks woman, and Professor Lupin, both saying that she would be happy about who would be her Master.

Parvati placed a hand on a young man's shoulder, and Lavender's eyes widened. Neville Longbottom, a formerly pudgy, shy and timid boy... was now a very _hot _young man!

It was then that Lavender made that final connection. Her master wouldn't be Harry Potter...

"Oh, Merlin!" Lavender exclaimed. "Neville's going to be my Master?"

Parvati looked worried. "You- you're okay with that?"

Lavender couldn't help it. She started laughing hysterically, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Er... Lavender?" Parvati asked. "If you're not happy with..."

"Happy?!" Lavender asked. "Do you realize what I've been going through ever since that bloody article came out about the Concubine Law?!"

Lavender now realized more than Parvati and Neville were looking at her. Her other classmates, the other teens, were all looking at her.

She took a deep gulp of breath. And felt as if she was about to collapse. Thankfully, Neville had offered her an empty chair, and she accepted it.

"When the article came out about the Concubine Law passing," Lavender said, "My mother was horrified, as you can imagine. She was worried about me. More often than not, I would find her crying. But my step-father..."

She narrowed her eyes and sneered. Then she cleared her throat.

"My step-father... he wasn't distraught like my mother," she continued. "He looked pleased."

"Philippe?" Parvati asked. "Why? What do you mean 'pleased'?"

"He wanted to use the Concubine Law as an opportunity to get ahead in life," Lavender said, "He had a grand plan. If he got his way, I would be _purchased _by a highborn Lord. Believe me, Neville, neither you nor Harry were in his plans for whom would be his target. I'm talking somebody who would probably be twice my age. Maybe older, maybe younger, but not by much. Whoever purchased me, Philippe would then make a deal with my 'Master', and put me in a Betrothal Contract with them. I'd be required to have at least _three _sons. One for Philippe's House – Sousa – one for mine, and one for my 'Master'. If Philippe got his way, I'd likely be pregnant by year's end, and probably pregnant over and over for the next few years until I had three sons. If you haven't figured it out yet, if Philippe had it his way, then I would not be _free _when I become seventeen. I'd be married and probably pregnant by the time my time as a Concubine came to an end."

Parvati had tears rolling down her face. Neville looked angry. The other girls looked disgusted, shocked, sad or angry.

"Am I okay with this situation?" Lavender asked, looking at Parvati, "Am I happy? Not really. I _don't _want to be in this situation. But... Neville? Are you really going to be my Master?"

"Er... that's the plan, um, Lavender," Neville said.

"Do you want to be my Master, Neville?" Lavender asked.

Neville looked at Parvati, then at Hannah Abbot, then at a blonde girl seated next to Hannah, then back to Lavender.

"I'm happily married to three lovely women, Lavender," Neville said. "Do I _want _to be your Master? That's a hard question. I volunteered because my wives asked me to. I did agree with them when they told me we'd be protecting several girls, giving them better futures than most Concubines will be back in England. I wish none of this happened. But... Parvati wants me to be a Master, so I can help some girls. Parvati specifically wants me to be your Master – for reasons she hasn't exactly told me yet, except that she's your best friend -"

Neville looked at Parvati, as did Lavender. Parvati blushed deeply, and Lavender guessed that her best friend hadn't told her new husband about their past relationship.

"I'll explain my reasons when we have our privacy, love," Parvati said to Neville.

Neville nodded and turned back to Lavender. "I'd do anything to make my wives happy. If Parvati wants me to be your Master, then I'll do it. It shouldn't be too hard, as far as I understand."

Lavender was about to comment when two things happened that stopped her in her tracks. The first was that Harry Potter entered the room. The second was that Romilda Vane walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him!

* * *

_(Minutes Earlier)_

Harry stepped through the back door (though he was seriously considering making it the front door, given that everyone used that door as the way to go outside – seriously, had _anyone _used the actual front door yet?) and made his way through the kitchen, and toward the Event Room.

He had just come from the Main Wardstone of the property. The Wardstone had been placed in a hidden room inside Remus' storm-shelter (which he used to transform during full moons) of all places! Only Harry or Daphne Black-Potter (unless someone else was given permission) could get into this hidden room, because – thanks to Bill Weasley's nifty enchantments – it required the person to wear either the Lord Black or Lady Black rings to enter the room – unless they had given someone else permission The Wardstone could only be activated by the Lord or Lady's ring (unless given permission by the Lord and Lady Black) and the Permission Ward could only be used by Lord or Lady Black, using a vow that pledged they were the current Lord or Lady Black (this one couldn't be used by anyone else). Bill truly knew what he was doing when he designed the Main Wardstone.

Anyway, Harry had just placed the names of the four new guests into the Permission Wards. He had a feeling he would be visiting the room again before the evening was over. Wherever Bill and Charlie Weasley and Tonks were, Harry had a feeling they might be bringing guests – new members of the Alliance – back with them. Over the next couple of weeks, he'd be heading into the room many times to put more names – the Concubines – into the Permission Wards. It was exhausting work being Lord Black.

"Thanks a lot, Sirius," Harry grumbled under his breath.

As he neared the Event Room, Harry noticed Remus Lupin standing against a wall outside the Room, thumbing through the stack of Concubine Contracts.

"Remus," Harry said, "Please – for my sanity – tell me Astoria's contract is in that stack."

Remus smiled and picked up the piece of parchment from the top of the stack and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked at it. He exhaled an enormous sigh of relief, and leaned back against the wall, when he saw Astoria's name on the Contract.

"Thank you, Tonks," Harry whispered.

"We have plenty to thank her for, Harry," Remus said. "I recognize plenty of these names from the list. It seems she did really well."

"Hestia's niece?" Harry asked. "What about the werewolf – er – what was her name?"

"Lillith Moon," Remus said, smiling. "Yes, she's here. As is Hestia's niece. In all, there appears to be fifty-five names."

"Fifty-five?" Harry echoed. "More than expected, but not too many over the expected number. Astoria, Ginny and my other four girls will be in the tent in Astoria's room. We may not need anymore tents. Let's see... that is... five girls a day over eleven days? And we have two weeks to get them all?"

"Aye," Remus said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Harry said.

"No," Remus said, smiling. "Not bad at all. Unfortunately there is probably nearly three times this number we could not purchase."

Harry grimaced and shrugged. "Frankly we're lucky to get so many. And you say it is possible that _every _name we wanted we got?"

"From first glance, it seems so," Remus said, smiling.

"Alright," Harry said. "Let's go give everyone the good news. Especially a pair of sisters..."

"Yes... let's," Remus agreed.

Harry smiled and stepped into the Event Room. He was about to walk over to his wives at the table, when, suddenly, one of the new girls ran over to him. Before he knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, square on the lips!

Before he could react, the girl stiffened against him, then released him and fell backwards onto the floor of the event room. She had fallen victim to a Stunning Spell. Harry glanced around, looking for whoever cursed the girl, and grinned when he found Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Padma, and Gabrielle all with their wands out. He didn't know which one cursed the girl, and frankly he didn't care. All five of the girls walked over to him.

"Looks like this one's _quite _happy you're her Master, Harry," Remus said, amused.

"Oh, hell, no!" Hermione growled. "This one has fan-girl written all over, Remus. She isn't going to be yours, Harry. No bloody way!"

"So says the Lady of the House," Harry said, smiling. "Someone revive her and set her straight please. Not you, Daphne. I need to talk to you."

Andromeda Tonks made her way over. "I'll revive her, Harry. She needs a woman's firm voice to make sure she behaves herself."

"Don't be too hard on her, Andie," Remus said, "I don't think she'll be the last of the girls to get a little excited and kiss Harry. This one, though, she had her eyes on Harry since they met."

Daphne snorted. "I suppose we're lucky all she did was kiss you, Harry."

"Oui," Gabrielle said, "Remember how antsy Ginny was in the hours before you completed the ritual? This one's attraction to you makes it worse. She wants you to be her Master."

"Oh, good Merlin," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus said, looking quite amused, "We'll get her situated with a Master."

Harry grinned as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Oh, Remus? Remember that vengeance I threatened when you hexed me on my wedding day?"

Remus' eyes widened. "You wouldn't...?"

"If nobody else wants her," Harry said.

Remus paled, and the girls all laughed. Harry looked on in amusement, as Andromeda conjured a stretcher under the young girl, which levitated her into the air. Andromeda walked across the room, as the levitating stretcher, and unconscious girl, followed her.

"Harry?" Daphne asked. "Astoria's still here... does that mean?"

Harry smiled when he glanced at Astoria, who was happily chatting with her best friends, the two Carrow twins. He then looked back at Daphne, and handed her the parchment he was holding. She took it slowly then looked at it. A grin slowly formed on her face, and she jumped on him and kissed him fully on the lips. He grinned and returned the kiss.

"If there weren't so many people here right now, you'd be getting very lucky right here and now," Daphne said, as she backed away.

Harry blushed a deep, hot red, as Remus and the girls chuckled. Before he could reply, Daphne turned and ran across the room to her sister.

"So I take it Dora was able to purchase Astoria's Contract?" Hermione asked.

"What else would get that kind of reaction out of Daphne right now, Hermione?" Padma asked.

A few moments later, Harry was nearly tackled to the ground by Astoria, as she ran into him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Astoria said, rapidly.

Before Harry could reply, Astoria gripped his face between her hands and kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss was brief, however, because Astoria was being pulled back from him by her sister.

"Aw, Daphne!" Astoria whined, "I want to snog him for keeping his promise!"

"First of all, Tori," Daphne said, "Tonks is the one you should be thanking. Second... save your kissing for the bedroom?"

"Aw!" Astoria whined. "Why?!"

"I'll tell you why later... as long as you promise not to get so close to Harry right now," Daphne said. "Go back to your friends, please."

Astoria pouted as she looked from Daphne to Harry. Then she turned and walked back toward the Carrow twins.

"I don't think you need to worry too much about her just yet, Daphne," Remus said. "Harry hasn't signed this Contracts as the official Master of the Concubines yet. Technically Astoria and the others don't have an official Master yet."

"So how do you explain the other girl?" Hermione asked, pointing to the exotic-looking Concubine who was now getting lectured by Andromeda.

"She's a fan-girl who probably has a mad crush on Harry," Susan said, "I think Remus is right, Hermione. Until the Contracts are signed, the girls technically have no Master."

"So... what does that mean?" Harry asked. "We choose who becomes these girls' Masters and they sign the contract."

"No," Remus said, "I don't think it is that easy. You need to sign the Contracts first, Harry. The Contracts were purchased with your money. Once you sign them, then whoever we choose as the Master will pay you a Galleon per Contract to make the switch official. Astoria's going to be yours, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Lavender will be with Neville," Hermione said, as she looked in the direction of Neville at the table.

Harry noticed Lavender Brown sitting between Neville and Parvati, and talking to both of them.

"So that just leaves the other three," Remus said.

"Who should the Carrow twins be paired with?" Daphne asked.

"Fred and George?" Harry suggested, suddenly.

"I'm okay with that if Fred, George and their wives are," Remus said.

Harry's wives looked as if they agreed with Remus.

"And the other girl?" Harry asked.

"What about Ted?" Hermione asked, indicating Andromeda's husband. "Andromeda seems to like her already."

"I'm okay with that," Remus said.

"Of course you are," Harry said, "Just to avoid my plan of vengeance."

Remus merely smiled. "I'll go speak to the Weasley twins and the Tonks then."

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We're waiting for Tonks, Bill and Charlie to return," Remus said, "Then we'll speak to the new girls and get them situated. At the moment, none of the girls have any belongings with them. We'll have to remedy that soon."

"Yeah, we noticed," Hermione said, "What are they wearing?"

"From what they told us?" Remus said, "More than what they were wearing at one point today."

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"The girls told us that, at one point, they were practically naked – or possibly naked – during the auction," Harry said.

Daphne snorted in derision. "I think we'll find that some of the Concubines' parents and guardians brought the girls to the Auction to parade them around and show them off, in hopes to hike up prices for said girl. Letting possible buyers check out the goods and what-not."

Hermione gaped, then growled. "Damned barbarians! The Ministry is lucky I wasn't there to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Ooh, I can see the headlines now," Padma said, grinning. "Hurricane Hermione tears through the Ministry."

Hermione blushed a deep red, causing Harry, Remus and her fellow sister-wives to laugh raucously.

* * *

**Chapter FINALLY finished. I nearly added another scene, but it didn't work out well with the timeline. Chronlogically, this chapter takes place while Bill, Charlie and Tonks are in the Burrow.**

**I planned from the moment I included the Carrow twins in the story that they'd be with the Weasley twins, but Romilda Vane was hard to decide. Andromeda's inclusion in this chapter finally sealed my decision for that.**

**Next Chapter will have Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Arthur and the Greengrass parents arriving. Bill, Charlie and Tonks explaining what happened in England, and the Alliance dealing with the first Concubine Contracts. For those wondering, yes, I plan on a couple of sex scenes coming up, but I won't spoil who will star in them. I don't know if those will be in the next chapter, however.**


End file.
